Entrevistas en FNAF Locuras del Orfanato Cawthon
by amlc2102
Summary: Preguntenle lo que quieran a los personajes de FNAF Locuras en el orfanato Cawthon. Tambien pueden ponerles retos y hacerme preguntas a mi
1. Chapter 1

**Este es el aviso oficial del nuevo Fic de Entrevistas, ahora pueden hacerles preguntas a los personajes de FNAF Locuras en el orfanato Cawthon y también preguntas a mi, la escritora.**

 **Foxy: jeje estoy listo para que me pregunten lo que quieran**

 **Mangle: si yo también**

 **Dejen sus preguntas en su reviews (UNA PREGUNTA POR CADA REVIEW) y participen mucho, subiré las respuestas a todas y cada una de sus preguntas en cada capitulo**

 **También pueden ponerles retos a los personajes...**

 **Hagan que este fic tenga una gran historia, ustedes deciden el rumbo con sus preguntas y retos**

 **Pueden participar todas las veces que quieran pero una pregunta por Review**

 **Gracias a todos por participar**


	2. Entrevista 1

**Entrevista 1 de FNAF Locuras en el orfanato**

 **Nota: si quieren hacer mas preguntas pero ya no pueden dejar mas reviews pueden pedirlas por la pagina de Facebook en la publicación del Fic de entrevistas**

 **Los diálogos de nuestro entrevistador estrella se pondrán en negrita**

Era el primer día de sus entrevistas, ahora los chicos habían vuelto de sus vacaciones, tenían que ir por las tardes a contestar preguntas...

AMLC21 les habia preparado una sala especial en el orfanato para que vayan a contestar sus preguntas y retos, ademas con el espacio suficiente para que los participantes y todos quepan...

Foxy: que nos iran a preguntar...

Mangle: no se...

Y ahora con ustedes... La calculadora asesina... ah no esperen, ya tiene cuerpo... con ustedes la estrella de Underground! METTATON!

 **MTT: gracias! gracias amigos! un gusto dirigir este show, es un honor! espero que tengamos mucho drama, romance y sangre!**

Puppet: todos tenemos que venir a la entrevista!

 **MTT: asi es querida! hay preguntas para y retos para todos!**

AMLC21: Yo también!

 **MTT: asi es, y ahora presentamos a los invitados de hoy... traído desde las profundidades de Chiapas... tenemos a TheoryCesar!**

 _Se escuchan aplausos de no se donde demonios_

Theory: gracias! es un gusto verlos de nuevo en este nuevo show

Todos: hola!

 **MTT: y cargado de armas traemos a Pursuit Mendez!**

 _-Aplausos-_

Pursuit: hola chicos!

Freddy: tu también, claro, ustedes no podían esperar para bombardearnos de preguntas

 **MTT: tambien traemos al viejo amor de Chica ...**

Chica: -se sonroja- ay no

Golden: aun no lo superas!

 **MTT: Mercenary Hashashin, o Alexander!**

 _-Aplausos-_

Alexander: he vuelto chicos!

Chica: que clase de cosas ira a preguntarnos

 **MTT: y ahora la feliz esposa de Desmond Miles... Nicole Memorize y sus pequeños trillizos**

 _-Aplausos-_

Nicole M: traje algunos invitados mas aparte de mis hijos...

 **MTT: ellos son... Elise, Arno, Altair, connor, Edward, Evie y Jacod**

 _-Aplausos-_

Nicole: yo también vine jeje

 **MTT: Y ahora un nuevo participante juanpx12**

 _-Aplausos-_

Juanpx: gracias chicos

 **MTT: y por ultimo tenemos aqui Sr Guerrero (Franco Avendaño)**

 _-Aplausos-_

 **MTT: bien empecemos con lo interesante del asunto, las preguntas y los retos... empezamos con la pregunta de Pursuit. Esta pregunta es para ti Golden**

Golden: échenle pues!

 **MTT: que parte prefieres que te toquen cuando haces el amor *cara pervertida***

Golden: genial! pues para que todos los hombres lo sepan, yo prefiero que me toquen...

Chica: en serio tenemos que contestar esas cosas?

 **MTT: asi es, no interrumpas, no puedes hablar hasta que sea tu turno**

Golden: a mi me gusta que me toquen los pechos, específicamente los pezones

Todos: whaaaaaaaaaaaaaat!

Freddy: lo se Golden

 **MTT: -acalorado- ufff que intenso, bien seguimos con la pregunta de Mercenary, para AMLC21**

AMLC21: ok

 **MTT: ¿Cual fue la casualidad de hacer tus fics de Five Nights At Freddy's hacer el fic de citas?**

AMLC21: mmm pues me imagino que quieres saber porque se me ocurrió hacer fics de FNAF y el de citas... Bueno, yo siempre he tenido el "talento" si se puede decir de inventar historias, siempre se me ocurrían historias, empece contándolas a mi hermana. Un día hice el peor revoltijo en la vida de los crossovers, contado claro, empece con un fic de pokemon, luego lo revolví con dragon ball z y no se con cuanta cosa mas, y entre tanta revoltura por el choque de dimensiones no sabía que mas personajes o mas bien, que otra historia agregar a la revoltura, entonces conocí a FNAF, sus juegos y su historia principalmente me llamó la atención. Los misterios detrás de los niños desaparecidos, las muertes, el hombre morado... en fin lo revolví ahí, luego que por fin termine todo ese desbarajuste me quede... bueno vacía... necesitaba crear algo mas, y la historia de la revoltura termino siendo protagonizada por los de FNAF, entonces decidí hacer una historia únicamente de FNAF y se me ocurrió ponerlos a todos en un orfanato, para que despues descubrieran sus pasados. Y bueno lo de las citas...no se porque se me ocurrió solo me imagine... que pasaría si los lectores tuvieran la oportunidad de salir con sus personajes favoritos de FNAF y asi se me ocurrió eso.

 **MTT: que respuesta tan larga, y ahora los retos de Mercenary... El primero es para Foxy**

Foxy: que reto es?

 **MTT: Alexander te reta a darle un beso a Bonnie en la boca**

Foxy: queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Bonnie: aaaaaaaaaaaaah porque a mi!

 **MTT: anda cumple el reto**

Foxy: y que si no quiero hacerlo

AMLC21: tienes que hacerlo, para eso estamos aqui

Foxy: demonios! esta bien

Mangle: aaaaaaaaaah

Golden: oie cy! -cara de pervertida-

Foxy: -rojo y sudando- aaaaaah ahi voy -se acerca a Bonnie y lo besa en la boca-

Todos: queeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Bonnie: -cierra los ojos en el momento-

Foxy: - se separa de Bonnie y se limpia la boca- aah que asco!

Bonnie: vamos admite que te gustó

Chica: Bonnie! porque disfrutaste de eso

Bonnie: -nervioso- noooo! claro que no lo disfruté solo quería poner mas nervioso a Foxy

Foxy: eres un idiota!

 **MTT: -chorreando aceite por la nariz- aaaaaaaah que intenso! bien, reto cumplido!, el que sigue... es para Puppet... Alexander te reta a comer de los caramelos que transforman en furrys**

Puppet: queeeeeeeee! pero porque! Estupido Alexander!

Alexander: hazlo Puppet!

Puppet: esta bien -agarra uno de los dulces y lo come-

Todos: en que clase de animal se va a transformar Puppet...

Bonnie: en rata

Puppet: idiota! -se marea y luego comienza a hacer efecto-

Todos: aaaaaaaaaaah

Puppet: que! que soy... -se mira las manos y brazos cubiertos de pelo negro y corre a verse a un espejo- aaaaaaaaaaaaaah soy un gato negro!

Todos: jajajajajajajajaj!

 **MTT: -riendo- aaaah que gracioso... en fin, tambien retan a Toy Chica y a Chica a que preparen un banquete para todos los invitados de hoy**

Chica: no hay problema

Toy chica: de acuerdo

 **MTT: y ahora... esperen Chica y Toy Chica, este reto es para todos**

Chica: que es?

 **MTT: los han retado a que todos vean sus vidas pasadas de cuando eran animatronicos**

Foxy: -pose traumatizada- aaaaaaaaah no de nuevo! noooooooooooo!

Mangle: es horrible, luego terminaremos todos desmayados

AMLC21: propongo que lo dejen para el final

Todos: si!

 **MTT: bien, entonces sigue el reto de Toy Freddy, conducirás un auto por dos capitulos**

Toy Freddy: como les gusta hacerme sufrir! odio los autos! no es la misma emocion que conducir una motocicleta

Alexander: pues lo tienes que hacer

Toy Freddy: -molesto- aaaaah de acuerdo!

Toy Chica: tráeme harina para pastel en el auto

Toy Freddy: demonios! -se va molesto-

Un rato despues...

 **MTT: bien Toy Freddy, te queda conducir el auto también mañana**

Toy Freddy: hubiera preferido comer sanguijuelas!

MTT: Ahora las preguntas y retos de TheoryCesar... la primera pregunta es para Bonbon... ya has tenido sexo con alguien, y si es así di con quien

Bonbon: -roja como tomate- aaaaah porque me preguntan eso, yo soy una chica inocente!

Golden: anda contesta!

Bonbon: esta bien, si he tenido sexo con alguien, solo con mi Springtrap

MTT: bien, ahora... emmm bueno dice Theory que le gusta tu sombrero Freddy

Theory va a tratar de quitarselo

Freddy: no lo toques! mi sombrero es sagrado, y tus manos son impuras!

 **MTT: bien una pregunta para Chica... Sabias que te shippean con Toy Chica?**

Chica: -mirándose con Toy Chica- queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Toy Chica: deben estar locos!

Freddy: no es por nada, pero ultimamente Chica y Toy chica se la pasan horas juntas en la cocina

Chica: no seas tarado! es porque les hacemos la tragadera para ustedes!

 **MTT: este misterio se ira resolviendo, bien ahora Bonnie, Theory te reta a besar al Señor Hernandez!**

Bonnie: porqueeeeeeeeeeeee! no puedo besar a Foxy de nuevo?

Foxy: oye!

Bonnie: jeje es broma, pero que asco, el sr Hernandez! en serio!

Foxy: la verdad da menos asco que si fuera la señora Hernandez

Bonnie: de acuerdo, ahi voy -sale y va a la casa de los Hernandez-

Todos salen a ver...

Bonnie: -toca la puerta-

Sr: Hernandez: que quieres, ya les he dicho que ustedes no son bienvenidos aqui!

Bonnie: -se cuelga del Sr Hernandez y lo besa-

Chica: que asco! ojala te laves la boca antes de volverme a besar a mi!

 **MTT: que salseo! me encanta ser el presentador de este show! bien ahora una para Foxy... Cuando te le vas a declarar a Mangle (pedir matrimonio)?**

Foxy: queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Mangle: aaaaaaaaaaah...

Todos: ...

Foxy: emm... yo... los piratas... los piratas no se casan

Todos: queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Mangle: -triste- porque no

Foxy: porque no! ya hablamos de eso

Mangle: -llora en su lugar-

Freddy: no Foxy! eso no se hace

Bonnie: idiota!

Toy Freddy: imbecil!

Golden: malnacido

Bboy: tarado

Puppet: descerebrado

Chica: Puto!

Todos: Chicaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Chica: bueno lo siento jeje

Toy chica: estamos en un show familiar

Spring: que tiene de familiar si Golden ya hablo de que es lo que le gusta que le toquen

 **MTT: bueno ahora para Toy Freddy... Sabes que Drake rayó tu moto con su furgoneta?**

Toy Freddy: queeeeeeeeee! mi preciada y bella moto! porqueeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! cuando pasó eso

Theory: justo cuando te fuiste por la harina

Toy Freddy: demonios!

 **MTT: Toy Chica, Theory te mando correo basura a tu Face**

Toy Chica: por eso no puedo ni abrirlo, pero ya me hice un Twitter

 **MTT: ahora para Bonbon... Te has tirado con Spring?**

Bonbon: aaaaaaaah otra vez! ya dije que si!

 **MTT: bien, Mangle que se sintió ser Furry?**

Mangle: -secandose las lagrimas- emm bueno al principio era algo de picazon por el pelaje, pero luego fue genial, aunque si hace calor es horrible, pero para epocas frias es muy util tener todo ese pelaje, ademas me gustaba mi cola esponjada

 **MTT: Spring... si dos y dos son cuatro, cuatro y dos son seis, seis y dos son ocho y ocho dieciséis, cual es el color de la playera de Theory?**

Spring: -haciendo ecuaciones- es negra

Bonbon: aaaaaaaah que inteligente

Freddy: por dios! solo debes verlo!

 **MTT: bien Golden, dicen que sabes una técnica para tener placer, explicala, que no me tienes muy feliz... (palabras de Theory)**

Golden: aaaah Theory... se que me deseas, por eso me preguntas esas cosas, bien, yo se muchas técnicas para dar placer, una de ellas es...

Chica: en serio vas a decir esto aquí!

Golden: si, déjame continuar... entonces -(se pone unos lentes para aparentar experiencia en el tema)- como iba diciendo los puntos que los hombres disfrutan son los testículos, debes masajear primero y...

Bonbon: no digas eso, das pena ajena

 **MTT: sigue!**

Golden: una buena técnica para la penetración es que la mujer esté arriba y luego

Chica: yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa detenla AMLC21

AMLC21: -oyendo- emm si tienen razón con eso es suficiente, ademas ni que me interesara eso

 **MTT: bien ahora para BBoy, cual es tu color favorito de globo?**

Bboy: -pensando profundamente-

2 minutos después...

BBoy: mmmmmmmmm es difícil, pero creo que es el azul

Foxy: tanto pensar para decir azul! eres un inútil!

 **MTT: bien para Puppet... Azarat Meterion Cintos**

Puppet: emm y quieres que te diga lo que significa o que?

Theory: jeje

Puppet: lo interpretare... primero se escribe Azarath Metrion Zinthos y bueno porque yo sabría de esto, es de otra serie, y si quieres saber si es un conjuro no lo es

 **MTT: ?... bueno y la ultima de Theory para AMLC, The anime is real. Right?!**

AMLC21: claro que lo es!

 **MTT: bien sigamos con las preguntas de Nicole M... para Foxy como te las arreglaste, para chocar un coche, CON UNA EMBARAZADA!?**

Foxy: era un camión, y pues solo queríamos llegar lo mas pronto posible!

Elise: maldito zorro, pero yo lo reto a algo!

Foxy: a que?

Elise: a ser torturado por mi y mis compañeros

Foxy: queeeeeee! eso es un reto!

 **MTT: debes hacerlo!**

Foxy: pero...

Elise, Arno, Altair, connor, Edward, Evie y Jacod van a torturar a Foxy

Mangle: bien, peguenle duro, se lo merece!

 **MTT: ya, ahora para Puppet, Abofetea a BB como si te hubiera engañado**

Puppet: maldito BBoy, tenias que ser, pedazo de inútil -lo aofetea fuertemente-

Bboy: aaaaaaaaah porqueeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Golden: -rodeada de los bebés de Nicole M- oigan bebés no molesten a la tia Golden...

Bebé Cristina: -abraza a Golden-

Nicole m: reto para ti Golden, como les has agradado a mis hijos, seras su canguro (niñera) por un día?

Golden: no hay problema

Nicole M: jeje, pero ten cuidado, son semi dioses, asi que pueden darte unos pequeños problemas

Golden: -pensandolo- emm jeje me arriesgare

Desmond: cariño nos debemos ir -la abraza-

Nicole M: Chao -se va con Desmond y sus trillizos-

Chica: ya se fue! y no esperó el banquete

 **MTT: bien eso fue de Nicole, ahora una pregunta de Josepx12 para Golden...¿Eres pervertida de nacimiento o alguien te transformo?**

Golden: vaya... creo que debo contar mi historia, cuando yo estaba en el orfanato anterior, nadie me hacia caso, no tenía amigas, estábamos separados los hombres de las mujeres, pero un día quise entrar al área de hombres para ver si podía conseguir amigos allá, ademas quería hablarle a Spring porque era igual que yo de raro y solitario. Cuando me crucé al lado de los hombres, encontré en uno de sus dormitorios unas revistas porno, luego relacionando esto con lo poco que veíamos sobre la sexualidad en las clases comencé a interesarme en la sexualidad -se vuelve a poner los lentes- así quise especializarme en el sexo, podría considerarme una sexologa, mis años de soledad en ese orfanato rindieron sus frutos y aprendí mucho de esas cosas. Estudié la ciencia del placer... el libro del kamasutra... el hombre y el sexo...

Chica: deja de decir los nombres de los libros que has leído

Golden: todo fue culpa del viejo orfanato

 **MTT: ahora Toy Chica, te retan a que prepares un pastel y se lo lances a la cara a Toy Freddy**

Toy Chica: pero mi bello pastel es una obra de arte!

Bonnie: no sea cobarde!

Toy Chica: esta bien -le lanza el pastel que recien habia terminado a Toy Freddy-

Toy Freddy: -con cara de fastidio llena de pastel- en estos momentos donde se que me levante con el pie izquierdo

 **MTT: y el ultimo reto de Franco Avendaño... Chica te retan a superar a Franco cocinando espagueti**

Chica: vaya, eso es muy fácil... -va a preparar espagueti-

Minutos despues...

Chica: aqui esta!

Franco: -lo prueba- mmm no! no lo lograste

Chica: pero como es posible, a ver quiero que tu hagas espagueti

Franco: claro que si mi estimada Chica -va a la cocina-

Minutos despues...

Chica: quiero juzgar eso -lo prueba- ... pues... -se enoja- no me gusta

Los demas lo prueban...

Foxy: sabe mejor que el de Chica

Freddy: si

Toy Freddy: es cierto

Chica: traidores!

 **MTT: bien y Chica no pudo con el reto, y ahora el reto de todos**

Todos: nooooooooooooooooooooo!

Puppet y los demás se sientan en circulo y comienzan a tomarse de las manos

Puppet: bien vamos a ver de nuevo nuestras vidas pasadas

Primero empieza a tener visiones Freddy...

Freddy: aaaaaaah el hombre... aaaaaaaaaaah el hombre va a matarnos... trae un cuchillo! aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa -se desmaya-

Golden: que horror!

Luego siguió Toy Freddy...

Toy Freddy: yo... soy un oso... estoy en una pizzeria... quiero... debo matar al guardia para nuestra venganza! -se desmaya-

Y asi fueron teniendo sus visiones cada quien...

Bboy: aaaaaaaaah nadie me quiereeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! el guardia me odia! solo quiero tus baterías

Chica: aaaaaaaaaaaaah soy un pollo grande y gordo! no quiero ser eso...

Bonnie: aaaaaaaaaaaaah no ataques... el pobre guardia de hoy es inocente!

Foxy: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah maldito Vincent, dejanos en paz!

Spring: -teniendo visiones entrecortadas-... Quien soy... porque no se quien soy... soy un niño... o soy un hombre... yo... soy Vincent... noooooooooooooo soy un niño! inocente que cayó también en la trampa!

Mangle: aaaaaaaaaaaah ayudaaaaaaaaaaaaa! estoy destruida!

Bonbon: porque me dicen conejo homosexual!

Toy Chica: donde esta mi pico!

Golden: I'ts me! ! aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

Puppet: yo no puedo tener visiones, yo si recuerdo todo

 **MTT: pobres animatronicos, bueno y esto fue todo en esta, el primer capitulo de Entrevistas a los chicos de FNAF Locuras en el orfanato Cawthon, vuelvan pronto y sigan haciendo mas preguntas y retos!**

Los invitados se retiran, Los animatronicos estan desmayados excepto Puppet

 **Fin.**

 **Pidan mas preguntas para el siguiente capitulo**


	3. Entrevista 2

**Entrevista 2**

Todos reunidos de nuevo en la sala para entrevistas...

Chica: espero que hoy no nos pongan retos tan feos como los de la entrevista pasada

Freddy: yo tambien..

MTT: HOLA Y LLEGAMOS AL MEJOR SHOW DE ENTREVISTAS DE TODO UNDERGROUND Y TODO FANFICTION! EL SHOW DE LOCURAS EN EL ORFANATO! Y COMO INVITADOS ESPECIALES TENEMOS HOY A... ALEXANDER (MERCENARY HASHASHIN) Y VIENE ACOMPAÑADO DE FRANK, THEORY, PURSUIT Y JOSEPX12

Los tres pasan y se sientan en los lugares para los invitados

Foxy: bien estoy listo para los retos

Mangle: -de mala gana- si claro

Foxy: sigues enojada por lo que dije?

Mangle: aaaaaah no... olvidalo

Foxy: oye, tranquilizate y cuando se termine la entrevista te llevo a comer un helado

Mangle: (demonios no puedo decir no a un helado) de acuerdo

MTT: Y BIEN EMPECEMOS... LA PRIMERA PREGUNTA ES DE ALEXANDER Y DICE... QUEEEEEEEEEE PARA MI! BUENO...

NTT(NAPSTATTON): Y SI YO TE AYUDO!

Todos: Napstatton!

AMLC21: es invitado especial

MTT: OK BIEN TU ME AYUDAS ENTONCES

NTT: BIEN LA PREGUNTA PARA MTT ES... ERES HOMBRE O MUJER?

Todos: jajajajajajajaj!

MTT: NO SE BURLEN! BIEN SOY HOMBRE!

Todos: jajajajaja

MTT: BIEN AHORA SIGAMOS CON LAS PREGUNTAS, QUIERO DECIR QUE PRIMERO HAREMOS LAS PREGUNTAS Y LUEGO AL FINAL LOS RETOS PORQUE SON MAS... DE ACUERDO... BIEN LA SIGUIENTE PREGUNTA HECHA POR PURSUIT ES PARA SPRING, CUAL ES EL VALOR DEL PLÁTANO ELEVADO A LA ORCA ASESINA?

Spring: que! porque me hacen preguntas tan extrañas... pero bueno -saca unas hojas y una calculadora científica y se pone a hacer cálculos- mmm el resultado es la isla de plátanos al sur del triangulo de las bermudas

Todos: queeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

MTT: AHORA LA SIGUIENTE TAMBIEN HECHA POR PURSUIT... TOY FREDDY, TE GUSTA EL JUAN JOSE?

Toy Freddy: que demonios! quien es ese? y bueno claro que no me gusta ningun hombre

NTT: AHORA ME TOCA A MI DE THEORY... SPRING SABES QUE 2 MAS 2 ES IGUAL A PEZ? HAZ LOS CÁLCULOS

Spring: aaaaaaah porque a mi! bien -se pone a hacer calculos-... no me sale noooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Foxy: por favor yo si lo se

Spring se aísla con desesperación para hacer los cálculos

MTT: BIEN MIENTRAS BUSCA LA RESPUESTA SIGAMOS CON LA SIGUIENTE PREGUNTA DE JOSEPX12... AMLC, ES CIERTO QUE VAS A ANIMAR TU FIC?

AMLC21: eso intento, o eso intentamos mi grupo de FNAF locuras en el orfanato Cawthon y yo espero que se haga

NTT: BIEN SIGUIENTE... DE THEORY PARA FREDDY Y BONNIE, SABEN QUE LOS SHIPPEAN? Y ADEMAS A BONNIE LO PONEN COMO MUJER?

Freddy: queeeeeeeeeeee! yo con Bonnie... bueno, no me molesta, ademas Bonnie es la mujer jajajajaja

Bonnie: pero porque! bueno aunque si fuera mujer seguro sería tan sexy como Bonbon

Chica: eres un idiota

MTT: BIEN AHORA EMM BUENO TOY FREDDY ME DICEN QUE UN TAL DRAKE DEJO HECHA MIERDA TU MOTO

Toy Freddy: queeeeeeeee! pero es la unica que tengo! -se tira al piso a llorar- noooooooooo!

NTT: BONBON DICE THEORY QUE HAS MUERTO PARA EL

Bonbon: que! pero yo que hice!

MTT: SPRING SABES QUE ES LA MATRIX?

Spring: mmm como te lo explico... es algo asi como un gran programa para controlar a la gente... aaaaaaah quiero ser un rebelde y salir de esta realidad virtual

Todos: queeeeeeee!

Mangle: estas loco Spring

Foxy: a este le cambiaron sus cigarros normales por marihuana

NTT: EMM PUPPET POR FAVOR Y GRACIAS

Puppet: what?

MTT: AMLC CUANDO HABRÁ UN CROSSOVER?

AMLC21: ya esta, se llama FNAFTALE Locuras en underground busquenlo y leanlo

NTT: Y CREO QUE SON TODAS LAS PREGUNTAS, LOS DEMÁS SON RETOS

MTT: BIEN EMPECEMOS POR EL PRIMER RETO, MERCENARY LOS RETA A TODOS A CONVIVIR CON SUS VERSIONES ANIMATRONICAS

Los animatronicos caen sobre Mercenary

Alexander: porque rayos encima de mi! debí invocarlos en otro lado

NTT: Y AHORA RETO DE PARTE DE FRANK PARA FREDDY, CONVIVIRÁS CON TU VERSION TOY SIN USAR TU SOMBRERO

Freddy: porque sin mi sombrero! que hice para merecer esto

Toy Freddy: anda quitatelo

MTT: NO ENTENDI BIEN LA PREGUNTA PERO CREO QUE TU TAMBIEN DEBERIAS QUITARTELO TOY FREDDY

Toy Freddy: yo! pero porque!

Bonnie: uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu Freddys, han descubierto que su punto debil es su sombrero jajajaja

Freddy: silencio! -se quita su sombrero como si tuviera que entregar su alma al Dabura-

Toy Freddy: esto es estupido -MTT y NTT los juntan para que convivan

Freddy: y bien amigo mio... aaaaaaaaaaah mi sombrero!

Toy Freddy: mi sombrero -se tiran al piso y lloran por su sombrero-

NTT: BIEN AHORA RETO PARA FOXY, BESA A FREDDY EN LA BOCA

Foxy: porque! que afán de hacerme que me bese con hombre, porque no me ponen con una mujer

Mangle: Foxy!

Foxy: ah ya que, -va y besa a Freddy-

Golden: oie que zuculemtho

MTT: FRANK RETA A CHICA A PASAR... BUENO SUPONGO QUE QUIERE QUE ESTE CON ALEXANDER PARA QUE SE RECUPERE DE SU GOLPE DE LOS ANIMATRONICOS METALICOS QUE LE CAYERON ENCIMA

Alexander: -se sonroja- maldita sea! me las pagaras Rodiguez!

Frank: jajaja

Chica: -sonrojada- aaaaaah hola Alexander!

NTT: AHORA RETAN A GOLDEN A QUE INTENTE LIGARSE A SU VERSION ANTEPASADA

Golden: al oso oxidado ese... aaaaaaah era yo... bien lo intentare -se acerca a Golden Anim.- hola guapo, creo que nos conocemos

Golden AN: esta es mi reencarnación! es una vergüenza! y porque soy mujer!

Bonnie: uuuuuuuuuuuuu Golden! jajajaja

Golden: -molesta- bah! al cabo ni quería, eres horrible, no puedo creer que yo haya sido esa chatarra

Toy Chica: no te quejes, al menos no eres Mangle

Mangle: -llorando- aaaaaaaaah soy horrible!

MTT: AHORA TODOS CONVIVAN CON SUS VERSIONES

Mangle: emm hola quieres una mano... jejejeje lo siento

Mangle Anim: eres idiota! -la muerde-

Mangle: aaaaaaaaaaaaah porque! -intenta morderla pero es metalica

Mangle anim: mi reencarnacion es una idiota

Toy Chica: oye porque no tienes tu pico

Toy Chica anim: larga historia

Puppet: y tu tambien tienes magia... claro que tienes porque tengo que convivir contigo!

Puppet ANim: te digo algo, seguro tengo mas poder que tu, eres una simple reencarnacion

NTT: FREDDY DICE FRANK QUE BESES A TOY FREDDY

Freddy: a cual de los dos?

NTT: NO LO SE

Freddy: bueno, besaré a mi amigo humano -besa a Toy Freddy-

Toy Freddy: oye! no podemos reusarnos a los retos?

AMLC21: NO

Freddy anim: nuestras reencarnaciones son unas maricas

MTT: LOS ANIMATRONICOS ORIGINALES DEBEN DECIR QUE PIENSAN DE SUS REENCARNACIONES

FreddyA: maricas

Toy Freddy A: un asco

ChicaA: no saben lo que es el verdadero dolor

Toy ChicaA: raros

BonnieA: horribles

Bonnie: oye, tu me simpatizas!

BonnieA: tu a mi no

Toy Bonnie A: mi versión es mujer! cuantas veces les dije que era hombre!

Bonbon: oye no es mi culpa

Foxy A: es patetico

Foxy: al menos yo puedo meterme al mar sin que mis circuitos se dañen

Bonnie: uuuuuuuu Foxy animatronico jajaja

Mangle An: mi reencarnación es muy infantil y muy idiota

Mangle: oye!

Puppet An: son muy creídos, no saben lo que es sufrir de verdad, solo lo recuerdan

BboyAN: no me agradas

Bboy: -triste- ah pero nunca le agradamos a nadie

Bboy an: pues... -triste- ah es cierto!

NTT: RETAN A AMLC A COMER UNO DE LOS CARAMELOS QUE CONVIERTEN EN FURRY

Bonnie: uuuuuuuuuuuuu... jeje lo siento, no me quites mis zanahorias ni mi guitarra

AMLC21: que! pero... demonios, me reuso!

Toy Freddy: dijiste que no se podía!

AMLC21: aaah de acuerdo! -se come el dulce- aaaaaaaaaaaaah

Todos atentos a ver en que se convierte...

Todos: jajajajaja!

Puppet: genial venganza la venganza es dulce, tan dulce como esos caramelos

AMLC21: que horror que rayos soy?

Puppet: un gato siamés

AMLC21: siempre quise ser gato, bueno reto cumplido contentos! vamos, que el show continue

MTT: AHORA RETO PARA TOY CHICA, BESA A ALEXANDER

Chica: sobre mi cadaver!

Alexander: -rojo a mas no poder- maldito desgraciado!

Toy Chica: a un lado, debo cumplir el reto! -se acerca a Alexander y lo besa con pasión y con un beso muy largo para provocar mas a Chica-

NTT: SPRING DEBE CONOCER A SPRINGBONNIE

Spring: porque a mi no me trajeron a Springtrap

Springbonnie: hola compañero! asi que eres mi reencarnacion

Golden: que alegre es Springbonnie comparado con Springtrap

Spring: oye, como funcionan tus circuitos?

Springbonnie: este es seccion de preguntas para ustedes no para mi

MTT: RETO PARA BBOY, USARAS UN CHALECO HECHO DE BATERIAS

Bboy: porque!

Bboy anim: baterias!

Frank: -le susurra a Bboy- corre porque Bboy anim ira por ti

Bboy: noooooooo!

Bboy anim: baterías!

Bboy: aaaaaaaah!

MTT: Y SEGUIMOS CON UN RETO QUE PUSO PURSUIT PARA MANGLE... HAZLE CALZON CHINO A GOLDEN Y A BONBON DURANTE 2 HORAS Y DALES 10 NALGADAS A CADA UNA

Mangle: ok -las agarra y les hace el calzón chino y aprovecha para darles las nalgadas

Golden: -pone cara de pervertida- aaah si Mangle dale duro!

Bonbon: aaaaah no lo hagas!

Bonnie: que buenas nalgas

Chica: -le pega a Bonnie con una chancla- idiota

Bonnie: y tu muy agusto con Alexander, el ya se recuperó

Chica: emm bueno... olvídalo!

NTT: AHORA RETO PARA FREDDY, DEBES CANTAR PLUMA PLUMA GAY USANDO UN VESTIDO ROSA

Freddy: pero porque! ademas no tengo mi sombrero!

Golden: hazlo!

Freddy se pone un vestido rosa y comienza a cantar..

Freddy: -rojo de vergüenza- fiesta fiesta! pluma pluma gay... pluma pluma gay... pluma pluma pluma gay...

MTT: AHORA LOS RETOS DE JOSEPX12... BIEN EL PRIMERO, RETA A FREDDY Y A TOY FREDDY A CAMBIARSE DE SOMBRERO POR TRES CAPITULOS

Freddy: y dale con el sombrero! no quiero que mi hermoso sombrero toque la horrible cabeza de toy freddy

Toy freddy: yo tampoco que este sucio pervertido se ponga mi sombrero

Puppet: que no se iban a quedar sin sombrero por un rato?

Toy Freddy: esto es aun peor

AMLC21: -rascandose por la picazon del pelaje- oigan deben hacerlo, cambiense el sombrero

Freddy: -con cara de angustia- noooooooooo! -le da su sombrero a Toy Freddy-

Toy Freddy: -aaaaaah espero poder desinfectarlo después de esto -le da su sombrero a Freddy-

NTT: RETO PARA FOXY Y MANGLE, NO PODRAN ACERCARSE A SUS BARCOS POR UN DIA ENTERO

Mangle: porque no! mis hermosos barcos

Foxy: todo menos eso!

Puppet: no están encontrando las debilidades chicos, esto de las preguntas no me gusta, estamos revelando informacion personal...

AMLC21: no te quejes, es divertido, y es por los fans

Foxy: al menos puedo despedirme de mis barcos antes

NTT: NO FOXY

Mangle: aaaaaaaaaah porque!

MTT: Y RETAN A FREDDY Y A GOLDE A QUE NO TENGAN ACCION POR UN DIA ENTERO

Golden: 1 dia! pero yo no puedo vivir sin mi dosis de cada 6 horas!

Freddy: eso esta mal!

NTT: Y RETO PARA SPRING, DEBES DESCOMPONER EL AUTO DE LOS HERNANDEZ

Spring: que! yo! pero yo no soy un desastrozo!

Freddy: ve hazlo, nosotros tambien sufrimos

Spring fue a la casa de los Hernadez y les descompuso el auto, pero no era un experto para huir y lo descubireron

Sra Hernandez: Scoooooooooooooooooooooooooot!

Scott: que ocurre?

Sra Hernandez: el conejo de orejas maltratadas descompuso nuestro auto

Scott: Spring! no puedo creerlo de ti!

Sping: fue un reto

Scott: emm no se preocupe yo lo pago (demonios con ustedes)

MTT: AHORA RETOS DE THEORY... FREDDY Y BONNIE, TENDRAN QUE HACER YAOI PARA LUKE (OC DE THEORY) EN EL HOTEL DRAW INN

Freddy: mas castigos para mi! porque me hacen esto!

Bonnie: ay no!

Luke: jejeje es hora de mi Yaoi -se los lleva al hotel-

Horas despues por fin regresan...

Freddy: -con cara de traumatizado- jamas comentemos de esto Bonnie

Bonnie: -tambien traumado- no... para nada

Todos: jajajaja

NTT: AHORA CHICA DEBE COCINAR AL ESTILO DE UNDYNE

Chica: pero que...

comienza a sonar la canción de Spare of Justice...

MTT: Y COMO INVITADA ESPECIAL UNDYNE! QUIEN TE ENSEÑARA A COCINAR A SU ESTILO

Undyne: bien pollo desplumado -la agarra de la cabeza y la lleva a la cocina- VAMOS A TRITURAR ESTOS INGREDIENTES COMO SI FUERAN TUS PEORES ENEMIGOS!

Chica: ayudaaa!

Theory: muy bien... oye Foxy toma esto (jeje)

Foxy: oh gracias! un chicle! -lo mastica- aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah sabe horrible y ademas es picante

Theory: jajaja es un chicle de ajo ultra picante con talco

Todos: que asco!

Foxy: -corre a beber agua-

Theory: hey Toy chica, sabes que ya te llene de correo basura todas tus redes sociales, Twitter, Instagram, Twich y Snapchat

Toy Chica: aaaaaaah ya no se puede tener una red social en paz! voy a hacerme una cuenta de myspace

Spring: ya nadie usa myspace

Golden: usas snapchat! jajaa

Toy Chica: que tiene de malo

Freddy: no nada jaja

Theory: toma un dulce Mangle -le da uno de los furrys-

Mangle: siiii -lo come- aaaaaay no es... -se transforma en zorro- jeje bueno no me quejo

Theory: y tu come esto Golden -le da una paleta- comela de forma sexy

Golden: claro que si -la comienza a comer de forma sexy pero tambien la transforma en furry-

Theory: jaja duraras asi por una semana

Golden: queeeeeeeee!

MTT: OYE LOS RETOS LOS PONIAMOS NOSOTROS... BIEN BBOY TE TOCA SER FURRY

Los animatronicos del pasado se burlaban de sus reencarnaciones...

Freddy AN: como acabamos asi!

Golden AN: prefiero seguir muerto

Bboy: emm esta bien -come el dulce y se transforma en un furry como un perrito pastor aleman-

El resto del tiempo se quedaron conviviendo con sus versiones animatronicos, y ademas lamentandose los que tenían que pasar cierto tiempo con su castigo

MTT: HABLANDO DE ESO, TOY FREDDY NO HAS SALIDO A CONDUCIR EL AUTO

Toy Freddy: aaaaaaaah tenias que recordarme eso!

Freddy: extraño mi sombrero!

Golden: y nuestra accion! eso es mas importante

Foxy y Mangle: nuestros barcos!

 **Fin de la entrevista 2**

 **NEVERKIX... A QUE TE REFIERES CON ESTA PREGUNTA**

 **¿Porque Chica ama a alguien que no conoce, sin fijarse en el dolor que le causa a ella?**

 **A QUIEN TE REFIERES? BIEN SOLO ESO. Tus retos y preguntas seran resueltas en la siguiente entrevista**


	4. Aviso 1

**Howdy Chicos!**

 **Solo quiero agradecer a los lectores por sus participaciones, ahorita como les dije en el final del fic de "citas" no tengo mucho tiempo por la escuela, pero no dejare de escribir, solo les pido paciencia porque ya no podre subir 2 capitulos diarios, si acaso podre subir uno por semana de todos mis proyectos... (Entrevistas y FNAFTALE Locuras en Underground)**

 **Y para Lucius, bueno acepto el reto de escribir sobre ZooPhobia, aunque realmente no conozco la historia, pero ire conociendola poco a poco y vere que si hago algun crossover. Aunque no te garantizo que sea pronto, por mis fics actuales y la escuela, pero ten por seguro que intentare hacerlo**

 **Gracias y sigan participando**


	5. Entrevista 3

**Entrevista 3**

MTT estaba esperando a los chicos para su siguiente entrevista...

Carlos: ya llegué!

MTT: NO ES POSIBLE! TU LLEGASTE PERO ELLOS NO! QUE LES PASA!

Luego llegan todos...

Freddy: lo siento! se nos hizo tarde

MTT: PERO SI VIVEN AQUI, QUIERO RECORDARLES QUE ESTE SITIO ESTA JUSTO ARRIBA DEL ORFANATO

Golden: es que estabamos recuperandonos de nuestra abstinencia de los retos anteriores

Foxy: si, pasar el dia entero sin nuestros barcos fue horrible

Freddy: yo aun no puedo recuperar mi sombrero -aun con el sombrero de Toy Freddy-

Toy Freddy: yo tampoco!

Luego llegaron Neverkix y Clover

Los hombres: miren es Clover!

Clover: ay! no otra vez!

MTT: BIEN EMPECEMOS CON LAS PREGUNTAS... AH CLARO, CASI LO OLVIDO, COMO INVITADA DE HOY TENEMOS A LA CABRA MAS MATERNAL DE TODO UNDERGROUND... ELLA ES TORIEL!

Todos aplauden...

Toriel: gracias mis niños -se sienta-

MTT: BIEN LA PRIMERA PREGUNTA, HECHA POR CARLOS... ES PARA QUE TODOS LOS CHICOS LAS CONTESTEN

Bonnie: echenle!

MTT: QUE LES AGRADA Y QUE LES DESAGRADA DE SUS PAREJAS

Todos: queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee !

Freddy: emm pues bueno, a mi me agrada Golden por su cuerpo y su forma de ser atrevida

Toy Chica: sera pervertida! jaja

Freddy: cállate ni que tu fueras tan santa, ademas es una gran líder y muy amistosa.

MTT: Y LO QUE TE DESAGRADA?

Freddy: ay eso me lo ponen difícil, pero bueno jeje no se vale enojarse eh, no me gusta como cocinas

Golden: y porque demonios cada vez que te preparo algo me dices que sabe bien!

Freddy: para que no te enojes

Golden: maldito Freddy, pero vendrá la venganza, bien a mi de Freddy me gusta su físico obviamente, su liderazgo, es simpático y todo, pero como pueden ver es un mentiroso y ademas le huelen los pies

Todos: jajjajajajaja

Foxy: es cierto

Freddy: ustedes no se metan

MTT: AHORA TOY FREDDY Y TOY CHICA

Toy Freddy: pues a mi me gusta Toy chica porque es bonita, muy hábil para hacer postres, y me comprende. Y lo que no me gusta es que a veces es muy presumida y estirada y siempre se viste como puta

Toy Chica: maldito! pues a mi me desagrada que te echas muchos pedos

Toy Freddy: oye!

MTT: EMM TAMBIÉN DEBES DECIR LO QUE TE AGRADA DE EL

Toy Chica: emm bueno, lo único que me agradó de él fue su físico, es guapo hay que admitirlo, pero nada mas, porque es un inútil pedorro

Todos: jajaja!

Toy Freddy: que mala eres

MTT: ahora Chica y Bonnie

Bonnie: a mi lo que me agrada de Chica es que es muy responsable, es muy bonita, sabe cocinar, sabe mantener el orden, sin ella nosotros seriamos un desastre total y Foxy y Mangle serían aun peor. Y lo que no me gusta es que es mandona, se cree la madre de todos, nos castiga y nos tira de chanclasos, ademas también es algo obsesiva con su comida, y se enoja si le decimos que alguien cocina mejor que ella

Chica: bueno acepto mis errores, y bueno, lo que me gusta de Bonnie es que es divertido, guapo, amable, creativo, es tan listo para componer canciones, es un musico genial, sabe ser un buen amigo, es confiable y...

Bonnie: lo ven soy perfecto

Chica: oye no me interrumpas! y bueno lo que no me gusta de Bonnie es... emm bueno, creo que... la verdad creo que nada me desagrada de él, a veces me hace enojar pero no es la gran cosa, tal vez diga cosas sin sentido algunas veces pero resulta divertido. Para mi Bonnie es perfecto

Bonnie: lo ven!

Todos: ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh! Bonnie es el hombre perfecto!

MTT: VAYA DESCUBRIMIENTO

Freddy: ahora resulta que Bonnie es perfecto

Bonnie: si, inclinense ante mi!

MTT: BUENO YA AHORA PUPPET Y BBOY

Puppet: a mi me agrada de Bboy que es un chico obediente y hace todo lo que yo le digo, y lo que no me agrada es que no sabe hacer masajes

BBoy: a mi me agrada de Puppet que se haya fijado en mi y ademas me gusta su largo cabello, es tan suave, y me gusta que haga magia, ustedes no tienen idea de lo que hacemos con esa magia

Puppet: no hables demás!

Bboy: y lo que me desagrada es que es muy mandona

Puppet: te mandare al sol

Bboy: noooooooooooooo !

MTT: AHORA SIGUEN FOXY Y MANGLE

Mangle: lo que me agrada de mi Foxy es que es guapo, es amable, es un pirata, es valiente, es divertido y me gustan sus orejas de zorro jeje. Y lo que no me gusta es que a veces que hacemos desastres me echa toda la culpa a mi, y a veces se come mi comida, y mas si son chocolates, y a veces no se baña y apesta mucho

Foxy: ah si! bueno lo que me agrada de Mangle es que es bonita, es divertida, muy inteligente, me agrada que sea desastroza, me agrada su estatura, y su ojo es hermoso

Mangle: ay que lindo!

Foxy: pero lo que me desagrada de ella principalmente es que es MUY pero MUY! DRAMATICA y ademas de eso no sabe cocinar, y no es como el caso de Golden que al menos hace cosas comestibles, ella ni siquiera puede hacer algo que se pueda comer, ni siquiera los perros callejeros se comen su comida. Y otra cosa es que no se rasura las axilas ni... emm ni ahi abajo, ya sabran donde, ya parece selva lacandona

Mangle: -roja a mas no poder- aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah porque demonios tenias que decir eso! esas son cosas intimas!

Foxy: pero Mangle, es la verdad, deberias de vez en cuando rasurarte para que cuando tengamos accion no tragar tantos pelos

Todos: jajajjajajajajajajajjaja!

Mangle: maldito Foxy! te odio

Foxy: solo dije la verdad

MTT: BUENO AHORA SIGUEN SPRING Y BONBON

Bonbon: emm a mi me agrada Spring porque es guapo, serio, inteligente y fuerte. Lo que no me gusta es que aunque lo intenta, casi no me pone atención por estar de viciado en su computadora

Spring: a mi me gusta Bonbon porque es linda, inocente, tiene un cuerpo hermoso y dos GRANDES razones por las cuales no la dejaría nunca

Todos: -con cara pervertida- claro 2 Grandes razones jeje

Spring: bueno y lo que no me agrada de ella es que... emm como decirlo, es difícil que entienda cosas muy lógicas como la vez que intenté enseñarle a factorizar el trinomio cuadrado perfecto

Todos: whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat!

Spring: oigan, bueno tal vez sea difícil, pero también he intentado enseñarle a usar la computadora, las cosas basicas pero no aprende

Bonbon: me estas diciendo tonta!

Spring: no Bonbon, pero a veces eres un poco ignorante

Bonbon: idiota! -le da una bofetada-

Bonnie: uuuuuuuuuuuuuuu Spring! jajajajajaja

MTT: VAYA UN POCO DE DRAMA LE HACIA FALTA AL SHOW

Toriel: pero por favor, no hagan eso, todos debemos aceptar nuestros errores

Freddy: y porque tu no aceptas y perdonas los errores de Asgore?

Toriel: eso es otra historia y es algo que no les incumbe a ustedes

MTT: BUENO AHORA PASEMOS A OTRA PREGUNTA TAMBIEN DE CARLOS, QUE ES PARA AMLC21. PORQUE LOS PUSISTE CON LA PAREJA QUE TIENEN?

AMLC21: Buena pregunta, bueno, la primera pareja que forme, fue la de Foxy y Mangle, no recuerdo bien como, pero llegué a buscar imágenes de FNAF y me salían y me salían imágenes de Foxy x Mangle, entonces me di cuenta que era una linda pareja, también había de Foxy con Chica pero por alguna razón, me agradó mas como se veía Foxy con Mangle, les encontré mas compatibilidad, y luego la siguiente pareja que formé fue la de Bonnie x Chica, la verdad ahí tuve una decisión algo difícil si poner a Bonnie con Bonbon o con Chica, como ven en el principio de FNAF Locuras en el orfanato Cawthon, Bonnie se enamoro, o bueno, le gustó Bonbon, pero al final decidí dejarlo con Chica. La siguiente fueron Toy Freddy con Toy Chica, el Toy Freddica tambien es muy popular y me gustó como quedaban, luego Puppet y Bboy, es una pareja algo inconsistente porque obvio Puppet era mas grande que Bboy, pero los adapte a todos a las mismas edades para que no hubiera problema, pero me gustó ponerlos juntos por ser los unicos dos que no eran animales. Eso me dejaba con Freddy, Golden Freddy, Springtrap y Bonbon aun, a Freddy lo dejé con Golden porque fue el siguiente animatronico que se me ocurrió, y me di cuenta que alguno de ellos debería ser mujer para que hubiera equilibrio y hubiera 6 mujeres y 6 hombres. Entonces decidí que Golden fuera mujer y la quise dejar con Freddy porque tendrían mas cosas en comun. Y al final me quedé con Spring y Bonbon, siempre tuve en mente que Spring fuera un chico serio, incluso amargado y aburrido pero que cambiaría con las amistades del orfanato, y Bonbon por el contrario era una chica inocente y divertida, no había consistencia pero ellos son una de mis parejas favoritas por el reto que me dio hacerlos que quedaran juntos, ya que no es común el ship de Spring x Bonbon, aunque si lo hay, pero no es muy popular.

MTT: BIEN TAMBIEN PREGUNTA DE CARLOS... COMO SERIAN LOS HIJOS DE LAS CHICAS SI CARLOS FUERA EL PADRE

Todas: queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Golden: ay que hermosos!

Puppet: yo puedo hacer que se vean -trae una pantalla de cristal y utiliza su magia para que puedan ver los resultados- a ver.. primero... que pasaría si Carlos tuviera hijos con...

HIJOS DE CARLOS Y GOLDEN...

Numero de hijos 4

Una niña orejas de oso color oscuro y cabello oscuro como el de Carlos

Un niño con orejas de lobo doradas y un mechón plateado

Otra niña con orejas de lobo y color oscuro igual que su padre

Otra niño exactamente igual a Carlos, con orejas de lobo y cabello oscuro, pero su mechón sería dorado en vez de plateado

HIJOS DE CARLOS Y CHICA...

Numero de hijos 2

Un niño orejas de lobo con alas de pollo color oscuro

Una niña parecida a Chica pero con orejas de lobo, cabello rubio como el de chica, si alas

HIJOS DE CARLOS Y MANGLE...

Numero de hijos 3...

Una niña loba blanca muy parecida a Mangle pero en vez de los rasgos de zorro, con rasgos de lobo

Otra niña con orejas de zorro pero todo en color oscuro y endoesqueleto

Un niño igualito que Carlos pero con ojos como los de Mangle y el mechon blanco

HIJOS DE CARLOS Y BONBON...

Numero de hijos 2.

Tendrian gemelos, con orejitas de conejo pero los colores de cabello de Carlos

HIJOS DE CARLOS Y PUPPET...

Numero de hijos 2

Un niño igual a Carlos pero sin orejas de lobo y con las marcas bajo los ojos que tiene Puppet

Otro niño con orejas de lobo completamente negras y el mechon plateado

HIJOS DE CARLOS Y TOY CHICA...

Numero de hijos 3

Un niño con alas de pollo y cabello oscuro

una niña igual a Carlos, pero con las mejillas rojas como Toy Chica

Otro niño con orejas de lobo, rubio y un mechon oscuro.

MTT: AAAH QUE LINDOS NIÑOS, ALGUNA DE USTEDES DEBERIA CONSIDERAR CASARSE CON CARLOS

Freddy: ni lo menciones Metatton!

MTT: BIEN EL SIGUIENTE RETO ES PARA FOXY Y MANGLE

Foxy: bien que es?

MTT: TENDRAN UNA BATALLA CONTRA LUFY Y ZORO DE ONE PIECE

Foxy: -emocionado- aaaaaaaaah en serio! vamos Mangle

Mangle: -emocionada- siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! que bien!

Luego aparecen Luffy y Zoro

Luffy: asi que una batalla... jeje con estos sujetos! seguro ni saben lo que es el Haki

Zoro: y se supone que ellos son piratas

Foxy: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah Mangle hay que demostrarles que podemos contra ellos

Mangle: si! -saca su espada (patrocinada por AMLC21)-

Foxy: si! vamos

Zoro: vamos a enfrentarnos a estos niños, aunque no lo creas me dan lastima

Luffy: vamos, jeje -extiende su puño y derrumba a Foxy con facilidad-

Mangle: aaaaaaaaaah Foxy! heriste a mi Foxy -se enoja-

Luffy y Zoro: Foxy?

Mangle: -muerde a Luffy en el brazo-

Luffy: aaaaaah que te crees -vuelve a estirar su brazo para que Mangle choque contra la pared-

Foxy: se levanta y trata de atacar a Zoro, pero este es mucho mejor espadachin que él y lo repele con gran facilidad

Mangle: aaaaaaah nos falta mucho para pelear con ellos!

Foxy: no puedo creerlo

Luffy: no tienen la ambicion suficiente

Mangle: no podemos!

Foxy: tal vez despues peleemos con ustedes

Mangle: me encantan las cicatrices de Zoro

Foxy: que!

Mangle: jeje tambien tu cicatriz del abdomen me gusta Foxy

Foxy: mas te vale

MTT: Y ESTA PELEA LA HAN PERDIDO LOS ZORROS, BIEN AHORA EL SIGUIENTE RETO... QUE PUPPET PELEE CONTRA BABIDI Y MAJIN BUU (ESPECIFICAMENTE KID BUU)

Puppet: que! tienen idea de lo que puede pasar!

Aparecen Babidi y Kid Buu

Puppet: en serio!

Mangle: aaaaaaah Majin Buu, puedes convertir a alguien en chocolate

Puppet: no Mangle! no digas tarugadas, esto esta mal

Puppet tuvo un duelo mágico contra Babidi, y para sorpresa de todos Puppet ganó

Babidi: aaaaaaaah Majin Buu ataca a esta maldita bruja!

Majin buu: ya no voy a hacerte caso! te odio -mata a Babidi-

Puppet: (demonios ahora que hago)

El problema con Buu era que su magia no era lo impresionante en él, sino su gran poder de pelea

Puppet no podia paralizarlo ni lanzarle ningun hechizo porque era demasiado veloz, eran de dimensiones muy distintas y obviamente no tenían comparacion uno con el otro

Puppet: basta! me rindo, detengan esto antes de que pase una catastrofe

Buu lanzó energía y destrozó la mitad del set de grabacion y obviamente el techo del orfanato

Foxy: oye ten cuidado!

Buu se estaba enojando y estaba a punto de lanzar una gran cantidad de poder, pero justo en eso llegó Luffy y lo golpeo con su puño y luego hace su famoso Haoshoku no Haki y Buu se enfada y comienzan a pelear

Foxy: vamos Luffy, demuestrales el poder de los piratas

Mangle: siiiiiiiii!

Puppet: basta, saquenlos de aqui, destruiran el orfanato

El orfanato estaba temblando y Scott subió a ver que pasaba

Scott: que esta ocurriendo... aaaaaaaaah saquen a estos monsutruos de mi edificio ahora!

Puppet: rapido AMLC, sacalos de aqui

AMLC21: -comiendo palomitas- ah de acuerdo -escribe-... y entonces se abre un hoyo negro que los lleva a sus dimensiones a cada quien, claro excepto a los invitados de Undertale -Luffy, Zoro y Buu desaparecen-

MTT: UNA PREGUNTA PARA LA INVITADA, AUN DE CARLOS... TORIEL, QUE EDAD TIENES? QUE TE GUSTA, ERES SOLTERA O CASADA?

Golden: -algo celosa- porque le preguntas eso! ella es una cabra y...

Freddy: jaja, silencio deja que Mami Toriel conteste

Toriel: amm... bueno mi niño, es obvio que soy una mujer mayor que tu, si consideras que tuve un hijo, nosotros los monstruos no nos medimos mucho por edad, pero si tuviera alguna, serían unos 30 años

Puppet: eso lo podemos arreglar -le hace un hechizo para hacerla mas joven-

Ahora Toriel tenía un cuerpo mas delgado y juvenil

MTT: AHORA CONTESTE LAS PREGUNTAS SU MAJESTAD

Toriel: -viendo aun sorprendida su cuerpo joven- ah si, bueno, me gustan los chistes, jeje me encanta que los hombres tengan buen humor, y me gusta el pay de caracoles, es mi favorito. Y mi situacion sentimental, estoy divorciada

Freddy: orale Carlos, tienes oportunidad!

Golden: -molesta- solo eran preguntas! Carlos porque tendría que salir con Toriel!

MTT: BUENO AHORA CARLOS QUIERE QUE USTEDES LE PONGAN UN RETO

Freddy: jejeje es hora de mi venganza

Chica: es el sobrino de Scott, yo no le pondré reto de nada

Freddy: yo te reto a que le des una nalgada a la Sra Hernandez

Carlos: queeeeee!

Golden: que feo eres Freddy!

Freddy: lo merece!

Foxy: yo te reto a que huelas los calcetines de Freddy

Todos: que asco!

Bonnie: te reto a que me ganes tocando guitarra

Mangle: te reto a que aguantes una de mis mordidas por 5 minutos sin hacer ningun gesto de dolor

Spring: te reto a resolver estas ecuaciones -le muestra un cuaderno lleno de sus ecuaciones-

Carlos: a ver... cosa por cosa...

Primero va con la señora Hernandez y le da una nalgada y sale corriendo, la sra Hernandez fue con Scott y lo acusó, Scott lo regaña... Luego huele los calcetines de Freddy, huelen peor de lo que imaginaba y casi vomita, pero logró aguantarse. Despues tocó la guitarra de Bonnie, pero no pudo ganarle. Despues dejó que Mangle lo mordiera, ese si lo resistió, después de los primeros 2 minutos el brazo de le habia dormido. Y por ultimo se puso a resolver las ecuaciones, no lo hizo tan mal, pero Spring le puso 5.

Carlos: uuuuuuff! algun reto mas...

Toy Chica: te reto a que beses a Toriel

Carlos: jeje ese me gusta -va y besa a Toriel-

Golden: -enojada- aaaaaaaah maldita Toy chica!

Toy Chica: celosa?

Golden: eres una idiota!

MTT: Y BIEN AHORA LAS PREGUNTAS Y RETOS DE CLOVER Y NEVERKIX... BIEN LO PRIMERO CLOVER RETA A LOS HOMBRES A ESTAR SIN SUS MUJERES POR UN MES

Todos: queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Freddy: noooooooo mas abstinencia nooo!

Golden: ese castigo tambien es para nosotras! porque Clover! porqueeeeeeeeeee!

Clover: jeje sientanse libres chicas, seras solteras por un mes

Golden: mmm puede que sea algo bueno chicas, buena idea

MTT: Y PREGUNTA DE CLOVER... EN SERIO AMARíAN A ALGUIEN QUE NI SIQUIERA CONOCEN, EN VES DE FIJARSE EN EL DESTINO QUE LOS QUISO JUNTAR POR ALGO CON SUS PAREJAS ACTUALES?

Freddy: vaya reflexion, ahora que lo dices, puede que me gusten muchas mujeres, pero... yo amo a mi Golden

Golden: ah Freddy! yo tambien te amo! aunque no puedo negar que me gusta Carlos, pero te amo a ti Freddy

Foxy: es cierto, no te cambiaria por nadie Mangle

Mangle: ah ni yo tampoco

AMLC21: claro, eso dicen jeje

Bonnie: yo no cambio a Chica por nada

Chica: emm... yo... amo a Bonnie, pero pienso que puedes desarrollar sentimientos por otra persona y puede ser confuso

Golden: si, ella me entiende

Toy Chica: no, no se puede, pueden gustarnos, pero no podemos amarlos

Toy Freddy: opino lo mismo

Bboy: no se puede

Puppet: con magia tal vez

Spring: emm (piensa en Nicole) emm... opino lo que Chica y Golden

Bonbon: yo igual

Clover: ay ustedes no entienden!

MTT: Y AHORA PREGUNTA PARA CHICA DE NEVERKIX... PORQUE AMAS A ALGUIEN QUE NO CONOCES "Y TU SABRAS A QUIEN ME REFIERO" SIN FIJARTE EN EL DOLOR QUE TE CAUSAS A TI MISMA?

Chica: ay no -piensa en Alexander- el... es que mi experiencia fue distinta, a veces probar algo distinto te gusta, algo que nunca habias conocido y tienes nuevas sensaciones, tal vez me sienta confusa, pero creo que nunca dejaría de amar a Bonnie por nada del mundo.

Bonnie: -algo serio- entonces sigues pensando en el tal Alexander?

Chica: Bonnie, yo lo siento, no puedo mentirte, es verdad, pero me siento confundida, es algo que ni tu ni Clover, ni Neverkix saben.

MTT: EMM BUENO Y EL RETO FINAL, QUE FOXY PREPARE ALGO CON AYUDA DE CHICA Y QUE SEA RICO

Freddy: o al menos comestible

Foxy y Chica se fueron a la cocina, Foxy hizo una pizza, con supervision de Chica. A pesar de haber hecho todo lo que Chica le dijo, no le salió tan bien como esperaba, pero al menos pudo comerse

MTT: PUES NO SE CUMPLIO EL RETO PERO AL MENOS TENEMOS PIZZA GRATIS, Y ESTO FUE TODO CHICOS, GRACIAS POR SINTONIZAR ENTREVISTAS FNAF! HASTA LA PROXIMA!


	6. Entrevista 4

**Entrevista 4**

MTT: SEÑORAS Y SEÑORES! HA LLEGADO EL MEJOR SHOW DE TODO UNDERGROUND, Y EL MUNDO FANFICTIONERO, EL SHOW DE ENTREVISTAS FNAF LOCURAS EN EL ORFANATO Y COMO INVITADOS DE HOY TENDREMOS A ESTARLIN, THEORY, PURSUIT Y ANGEL351525

-Sonidos de aplausos de ambientación-

AMLC21: Bueno antes que nada quiero mandar un saludo especial a una seguidora de fanfiction **ledetfayder** la verdad me acuerdo de ti, pero como obviamente te cambiaste el nombre y ya no me acuerdo del otro XD lo siento, pero aqui esta tu saludo y gracias por leer mis historias!

Rip: hey no se olviden de mi

MTT: Y CLARO, HOY RIP ESTARÁ ACOMPAÑÁNDOME COMO PRESENTADOR

RIP: GRACIAS POR SU INVITACIÓN

Los chicos llegan, la mayoría con caras de fastidio

MTT: PORQUE LAS CARAS TAN LARGAS

Freddy: es dificil estar sin mi sombrero, y sin Golden

Golden: si, ese reto de Clover me esta matando

Mangle: a mi también, extraño a Foxy

Foxy: y yo a ti

Bonnie era el mas triste de todos y ya no hablaba con Chica, y ella también se sentía triste.

De repente entre los asientos de los invitados, se escuchaban sonidos de radiofrecuencia

Pursuit: que hace Mangle animatronica aqui!

Theory: oh no...

 **Flashback de Theory...**

Theory habia pasado a la pizzeria a comer antes de pasar al show cuando...

Mangle Anim: aaaaaaaaah es el chico del show! es guapo! incluso mas que Foxy (Foxy animatronico, tampoco te emociones)-miraba a Theory a lo lejos con inseguridad-

Theory: hey! hola Mangle

Mangle Anim: (me esta hablando) -nerviosa- aaah hola que tal!

Despues de una pequeña platica Theory se despide y se va hacia el Show

Mangle Anim: no puedo dejar que se vaya -sale de la pizzeria-

 **Fin de Flashback**

Theory: vaya, me seguiste hasta aqui

Mangle Anim: emm solo queria ver las ridiculeses que hacen nuestras reencarnaciones

MTT: Y EMPEZAMOS CON LAS PREGUNTAS, COMENZAREMOS CON LAS DE ESTARLIN, BIEN LA PRIMERA ES PARA BONNIE... CUAL ES TU BANDA DE ROCK FAVORITA?

Bonnie: ah vaya pregunta dificil! pues creo que esta entre Metallica y Kiss

RIP: QUIERO HACER LA SIGUIENTE PREGUNTA, PARA PUPPET... DESDE CUANDO USAS MAGIA?

Puppet: desde que tengo memoria, pero tengo entendido que mis poderes comenzaron a salir a partir de que cumplí un año de edad

MTT: BIEN AHORA PARA CHICA... CUAL FUE EL PRIMER PLATO QUE COCINASTE?

Chica: -triste- que... ah mi primer plato, hice una pizza

Golden: vamos Chica, animate, Bonnie no entiende que a veces las mujeres bellas como nosotras tenemos la vida difícil con esto de los hombres

Freddy: Golden! no ayudas en nada!

Golden: solo quiero que se sienta mejor

RIP: EMM BUENO AHORA PARA FREDDY... QUE TAN RICO ERES?

Freddy: pues, mi total de bienes incluyendo las cuentas de banco y mi casa, son de unos $60,000,000 (sesenta millones de dolares)

Todos: queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Scott: y yo muriendome de pobreza! estas mal Freddy

Freddy: es que no me dan todo mi dinero, mis padres lo dejaron así!

RIP: JEJE YO SOY MAS RICO

MTT: SIGUIENTE PREGUNTA PARA BBOY... QUE TE ATRAJO DE PUPPET?

Bboy: emm ella fue la que me pidio que fuera su novio, y bueno, me gusta su cabello

RIP: SIGUIENTE... -LEE LA PREGUNTA- OYE ESTARLIN QUE PASO POBRE BONBON... BUENO JEJE PARA BONBON CUANTO SON 4 MAS 4?

Spring: eso es una burla para la novia de un futuro ingeniero como yo!

Bonbon: que tonteria! claro que se eso... bien... emm... puedo usar calculadora!

Todos: jajajajajajajajaj!

Spring: -golpeandose la cabeza- aaaah Bonbon no me hagas esto!

Bonbon: -contando con las manos- ya se! es ocho!

Todos: milagro!

Spring: matenme por favor!

MTT: OH BIEN, AHORA PREGUNTA PARA GOLDEN... CUAL ES TU MEJOR POSE?

Golden: supongo que sexual, bueno me gusta ponerme encima de Freddy y ponerme como araña

Todos: whaaaaaaat!

RIP: PARA SPRING... PORQUE TE GUSTA TANTO LA COMPUTACION?

Spring: porque seré ingeniero en sistemas, ademas la computadora me divierte

MTT: AHORA FOXY... CUAL ES TU VIDEOJUEGO FAVORITO?

Foxy: Pixel Piracy

RIP: TOY FREDDY... QUE TAN RAPIDO PUEDES IR EN TU MOTOCICLETA?

Toy Freddy: aaaaaaaah mi motocicleta! bueno, puedo ir hasta a 280 km/h

MTT: RETO PARA MANGLE! COCINA UN PASTEL DE BODAS

Toy Chica: eso es horrible, ella no puede hacer eso

Mangle: si puedo! -va a la cocina-

RIP: MIENTRAS MANGLE VIENE SIGAMOS CON EL SIGUIENTE RETO... JAJAJAJA

Todos: que te pasa?

RIP: ES QUE EL QUE SIGUE ES PARA TOY CHICA Y EL RETO ES QUE DEBE COMER EL PASTEL DE MANGLE JAJAJAJA!

Toy Chica: aaaaaaaah todo menos eso!

Unas horas después...

Mangle: aqui esta el pastel jeje

Todos: aaaaaaaaaah!

El pastel a simple vista se miraba bien, un pastel de 3 pisos de una boda en color blanco... pero...

Toy Chica: -se acerca y lo ve- mmm Mangle tramposa! esto es un pastel de plástico!

Mangle: aaaaah es que el mio quedó así -le muestra el verdadero pastel-

El pastel intentaba tener 3 pisos, pero parecia nada mas una montaña de masa con crema batida encima y no se miraba nada comestible

Toy Chica: es un asco! no pienso comer eso

MTT: ES TU RETO

Toy Chica: de acuerdo -lo prueba- aaaaaaaaaaaaaah -corre a vomitar-

Mangle: tan mal esta?

Toy Chica: -regresa toda palida y mareada- aaaaaaah que asco, esto sabe a ajo! y ademas parece que le pusiste chile habanero revuelto con dulce, todo es un asco Mangle

MTT: EL SIGUIENTE RETO ES PARA TOY FREDDY... DEBES IR EN TU MOTOCICLETA EN CALZONES A TODA VELOCIDAD Y LLEVAR CONTIGO A LA SEÑORA HERNANDEZ

Toy Freddy: jeje lo haria pero no tengo motocicleta porque alguien me la destruyó!

Alexander: jeje no me mires como si yo fuera el culpable

MTT: Y A TI QUIEN TE INVITO?

Alexander: me enviaron invitacion para el show de hoy

RIP: DEJALO ES UN RETO

MTT: BUENO ENTONCES QUE VA A PASAR CON EL RETO

Theroy: emm yo le traje una moto nueva a Toy Freddy

Toy Freddy: -corre a abrazar a Theory como si fuera su amor platonico- aaaaaaaaah te amo

Theory: tranquilo! pero ahora cumple tu reto

Toy Freddy: alla voy! - se quita la ropa y queda en calzones y va con la sra Hernandez-

Sra Hernandez: aaaaaaaaaah uno de los desquiciados del orfanato de Scott! que horror! me esta secuestrando auxilio!

Toy Freddy la amarra con una cuerda a la moto para que no se caiga y arranca a toda velocidad

Todos: jajajjaajajajaja!

RIP: Y AHORA UN RETO PARA FREDDY Y FOXY... FREDDY DEBES VESTIRTE DE MUJER Y BAILARAS CON FOXY MIENTRAS EL ESTA DESNUDO

Foxy: queeeeeeeeeeeeeee! yo no quiero bailar con Freddy! y menos desnudo!

Freddy: anda no seas rajon! -se empieza a vestir de mujer-

Foxy: jefa! eso no se vale!

AMLC21: Lo siento, ustedes deben cumplir sus retos

Foxy: ah de acuerdo

Golden: esto me va a encantar!

Chica: -también muy atenta-

Foxy se quito la ropa y al quedar en calzoncillos...

Mangle: no lo hagas! no quiero que nadie te vea

Golden: ándale Mangle! déjalo, presume lo que tienes para ti sólita Mangle

Mangle: mmm esta bien, muéranse de envidia todas! vamos Foxy desnúdate ya!

Foxy: ay Mangle! en vez de apoyarme, de acuerdo -se quita el calzón-

Todas: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! -tienen sangrados nasales-

MTT: OH POR DIOS! -SE HACE AIRE CON LAS HOJAS QUE TIENE EN LA MANO- QUE MOMENTO MAS HOT!

Mangle: y asi es señores, todo eso es mio nada mas!

Golden: maldita Mangle afortunada

Freddy se acerca a Foxy y se pone a bailar

Freddy: anda baila Foxy

Foxy: aaaaaaah que verguenza!

RIP: MUY BIEN JAJAJAJAJA AHORA RETO PARA SPRING... DEBES BAILAR LA MACARENA CON VESTIDO HAWAIANO

Spring: queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Foxy: animate, al menos no te toco desnudarte como a mi

Spring se puso la falda hawaiana y se puso a bailar la macarena

Estarlin: que tambien cante mientras baila!

Spring: aaah...

Dale a tu cuerpo alegria Macarena

que tu cuerpo es pa' darle alegria y cosa buena

Dale a tu cuerpo alegria, Macarena

Hey Macarena!

Todos: jajajajaja!

MTT: Y POR ULTIMO DE LOS RETOS DE ESTARLIN RETO PARA BONNIE... CUANDO ALGUIEN DIGA PREGUNTA O RETO DIGAS "SOY GAY" Y BESARAS A BBOY

Bonnie: porque yo! demonios!

MTT: Y ESO FUE TODO POR PARTE DE ESTARLIN AHORA VAMOS CON LOS RETOS DE THEORY... BIEN ANTES QUE NADA THEORY LES TIENE REGALOS

Theory: bien, primero, Freddy, que crees! el reto pasado que les puse de yaoi era de Foxy x Bonnie jeje me confundí, solo por eso te regalo un microfono nuevo

Freddy: gracias!

Theory: ah Chica le regalo la chancla voladora de Toriel

Chica: vaya que me será útil

Theory: a mi amigo Toy Freddy ya le hice su regalo, bien que siga la fiesta

RIP: Y AHORA OTRO RETO...

Bonnie: -se para- "soy gay" -besa a Bboy-

Bboy: que asco!

Todos: jajaja!

RIP: BONNIE COMERAS CARNE Y TOCARAS PIANO POR UNA SEMANA

Bonnie: otro castigo! ay no! voy a morir!

MTT: PREGUNTA PARA FOXY...

Bonnie: -se para- "soy gay" -besa a Bboy-

MTT: QUE PASARIA SI TUVIERAS A UNA ANIMATRONIC REAL ENAMORADA DE TI?

Foxy: emm una real! bueno supongo que Mangle antes estuvo enamorada de mi

Mangle An: pues ya no, ni quien te quiera

Bonnie: uuuuuuuuuuuuu Foxy!

Foxy: pues supongo que ahora como humano, esto no puede ser, le diría a la linda animatronica que busque a alguien de su especie

Theory: buena respuesta zorro

RIP: PREGUNTA PARA TOY FREDDY...

Bonnie: -se para- "soy gay" -besa a Bboy-

Bboy: esto va a terminar traumandome

RIP: COMO SE SIENTE SABER QUE LA MATRIX EXISTE?

Toy Freddy: yo creo que no existe!

Spring: si existe

MTT: COMENTARIO PARA BONBON... DICE THEORY QUE SI ERES TAN INOCENTE, PARA QUE TRATAS DE LLAMARLO SI SABES QUE NO TE CONTESTARA

Bonbon: yo no te llamo (ah maldita sea)

RIP: RETO PARA TOY CHICA, GOLDEN Y CHICA... DESNUDENSE Y BAILEN SEXY PARA ALEXANDER

Alexander: -sonrojado- queeeeeee! para eso me trajeron! pero...

Chica: -mas roja- aaaaaaaaaaah no! yo no quiero hacer eso, y menos que Golden y Toy Chica anden de sucias con Alexander

Golden: -ya desnuda- no seas exagerada, es un reto -se pone a bailarle al Alexander-

Chica: maldicion!

MTT: NO SE TE OLVIDA ALGO BONNIE, ALGUIEN DIJO RETO

Bonnie: -se para- "soy gay" -besa a Bboy-

Theory: -en voz baja- hey Mangle sabes que tu version animatronica se enamoro de mi

Mangle: pues eso creo jeje, porque mi animatronica tiene que ser tan zorra

Puppet: tal vez porque eso es lo que es

RIP: SPRING, THEORY ESTA ESPERANDO LO DE TU PROBLEMA ANTERIOR QUE EL TE PUSO

Srping: emm bueno... ya no me acuerdo jeje creo que no pude

MTT: PREGUNTA PARA BBOY...

Bonnie: -se para- "soy gay" -besa a Bboy-

Bboy: ay que...

MTT: FOCO?

Bboy: whaaaat!

Theory: Puppet! abracadabra, porfavor, sin sala vin.

Puppet: idiota! no tienes ni idea de los conjuros magicos

RIP: AMC21 DEJATE ACARICIAR... ESPERA PORQUE!

Theory: ya no eres gato

AMLC21: Ja! no se puede

MTT: MAS RETOS

Bonnie: -se para- "soy gay" -besa a Bboy-

MTT: SPRING, DILE ADIOS A TUS PROGRAMAS POR UNA SEMANA

Spring: primero me quitan a Bonbon, y luego ahora mis preciados programas!

RIP: SCOTT! DEBES ROMPER LA VENTANA DE LA SRA HERNANDEZ

Scott: a mi! pero porque!

Todos: hazlo!

Scott va y rompe la ventana, la Sra Hernandez lo ve y Scott sale corriendo

Sra Hdez: esto es el colmo! ahora entiendo porque los demonios de sus chicos son tan desastrosos, el tutor es igual! mendigo loco!

RIP: MANGLE RETO...

Bonnie: -se para- "soy gay" -besa a Bboy-

RIP: BESA A CHICA

Mangle: queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Chica: a mi! porque yo!

Mangle: bueno ya que, es un reto

Bonnie: -se para- "soy gay" -besa a Bboy-

Mangle va y besa a Chica, para sorpresa de todos Chica se deja llevar y retiene a Mangle unos segundos mas

Todos: queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Chica: -sonrojada- aaah Mangle!

Mangle: jeje te gusto?

Chica: claro que no!

Mangle: pues porque hiciste que durara tanto

Chica: bueno, hay que admitir que siempre he tenido esa atracción por los zorros y... ya olvídalo

MTT: QUE REVELACIONES, BOLA DE GENTE RARA QUE HAY AQUI, BIEN QUE SIGA EL SHOW...

Theory: bien que continue -come un furrimelo (de ahora en adelante los dulces que convierten a la gente en Furry se llamaran asi) -

Mangle Anim: aaaaaaaaaaaah que guapo

Freddy: pero que le pasa a la Mangle animatronica, esta loquita por el Theory

Bonbon: idiota!

RIP: BUENO SIGAMOS CON LAS PREGUNTAS Y RETOS DE PURSUIT... AH HOLA AMIGO... BIEN PRIMERA PREGUNTA PARA SPRING...

Bonnie: -se para- "soy gay" -besa a Bboy-

RIP: QUE PREFIERES, ALGEBRA A ARITMETICA?

Spring: dificil... pero algebra

MTT: TOY FREDDY, PURSUIT TE REGALA OTRA MOTO KAWASAKY NINJA

Toy Freddy: aaaaaaah muchas gracias! -contento-

RIP: BONNIE, CANTANOS THE JOY OF CREATION RAP DE ZARCORT CON FREDDY Y CHICA

Bonnie: oyeron, Freddy, Chica... emm... -la mira de reojo- solo cantemos

Chica: -triste- ok Bonnie

Freddy: ok! empecemos con el rap del gran Zarcort!...

 _Tengo miedo a la oscuridad, no lo puedo evitar_

 _Noto como Freddy no me para de mirar_

 _Tengo habilidad para esconderme_

 _Apago la linterna para que no pueda verme..._

 _Luego de la canción... (no la puse toda porque ya de por si el cap es largo)_

Todos: Bravo!

MTT: PREGUNTA PARA CHICA

Bonnie: -se para- "soy gay" -besa a Bboy-

MTT: COMO SE HACE EL PUDING?

Chica: emm bueno... necesitas...2 2/3 tazas de leche entera 1/3 taza de azúcar ¼ cucharadita de sal ¼ de esencia de vainilla 2 yemas de huevo 3 cucharadas de fécula de maíz y Vainilla, luego lo revuelves y listo...

MTT: SI QUE SIGAN, NO LE QUEDA TANTO TIEMPO AL SHOW

RIP: AHORA PREGUNTA PARA FOXY...

Bonnie: -se para- "soy gay" -besa a Bboy-

RIP: ES CIERTO QUE LOS PELONES PUEDEN VOLAR?

Foxy: si

Todos: Foxy!

Foxy: bah pues si yo digo que si, es si

MTT: AMLC COMO SE TE OCURRIO TALES PERSONALIDADES PARA CADA PERSONAJE?

AMLC21: aaaaaaaaaah que pregunta... bueno, no lo se, siempre pense que Chica era la mas responsable y maternal de todos, Freddy el lider, Golden, bueno otro lider, pero de repente se me ocurrio hacerlos pervertidos, la verdad fue como a desarrollar la historia como les fui poniendo y definiendo las personalidades a cada quien. Foxy y Mangle iban a ser mas serios y amargados, pero le hacia falta desastre al fic asi que puse a la pareja principal como todo un desastre

RIP: RETO PARA GOLDEN, HAZ YURI ECHI CON TODAS

Bonnie: -se para- "soy gay" -besa a Bboy-

Golden: no hay problema amigos jeje

Chica: ay no!

Bonbon: que es el Yuri?

Toy Chica: no te hagas, bien que sabes

Mangle: emm porque!

Despues de varias escenas perturbadoras y lemon que no describire por falta de tiempo...

Golden: aaah no fue genial

Hombres: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

MTT: PUPPET DI LOS NOMBRES DE LOS MERODEADORES DE HARRY POTTER

Puppet: facil! ... James Potter (cornamenta), Sirius Black (canuto), Remus Lupin (Lunatico) y Peter pettigrew (colagusano) , traidor... maldito colagusano!

RIP: SCOTT, DE DONDE SACAS EL DINERO PARA PAGAR LOS DESASTRES DE FOXY Y MANGLE?

Scott: la verdad no tengo ni idea, segun yo son donaciones

AMLC21: si, son donaciones patrocinadas por mi, digo, los desastres que me invento deben pagarse, no!

MTT: TOY CHICA, DISPARALE A TRES BOTELLAS CON ESTO -LE DA UN SNYPER-

Toy Chica: no se usar esto, jamas he disparado en mi vida

Pursuit: intentalo

Toy chica dispara pero no acierta ninguna, al contrario, sus disparos fueron a parar a otros sitios del orfanato y rompió algunas ventanas y cuadros

Scott: Toy Chica!

Toy Chica: lo siento

RIP: TOY FREDDY DICE PURSUIT SI QUIERES SER SU CHOFER DE MOTOS PORQUE BECH YA SE CANSO

Toy Freddy: cuanto paga?

MTT: Y DICE PURSUIT SI QUIERES SER SU AMIGO BBOY?

Bboy: emm si claro

MTT: RETO PARA BONBON, TOCA UNA CANCIÓN Y CANTALA...

Bonnie: -se para- "soy gay" -besa a Bboy-

Bonbon: lo haría pero tenemos el tiempo restringido

Pursuit: ok nos la debes

MTT: Y POR ULTIMO LAS PREGUNTAS Y RETOS DE ANGEL 351525... EMPEZAMOS CON GOLDEN, TE GUSTA EL YAOI O EL YURI?

Golden: mmm ambos, pero prefiero el yaoi

Freddy: mendiga pervertida

RIP: FREDDY, CUANTO ES EL MAXIMO TIEMPO QUE HAS ESTADO SIN TU SOMBRERO?

Freddy: mmm llevo como 3 dias sin él, y es horrible!

MTT: AMLC, ERES HOMBRE O MUJER

AMLC21: en serio! a estas alturas y aun no saben que soy!

Foxy: anda contesta

AMLC21: soy mujer XD, por algo me dicen la jefa o la escritora

RIP: BONNIE ANGEL QUIERE QUE LE CANTES UNA CANCIÓN

Bonnie: si lo haría pero el tiempo...

AMLC21: A VER, SUBIRE UN CAPITULO ESPECIAL DE CANCIONES PORQUE AQUI YA ESTA MUY LARGO EL CAPITULO, AHI CANTARAN BONNIE Y BONBON PORQUE LO DEBEN

MTT: BIEN ENTONCES SIGAMOS, SPRING, QUE ELIGES, WINDOWS 7, W8, W8.1 O W10

Spring: para un ingeniero experimentado utilizaría Linux, pero de los de Windows prefiero el 7. El 10 y el 8 son versiones solo mejoradas en gráficos pero no mejoran mucho la calidad de funcionamiento

MTT: AHORA LOS RETOS DE ANGEL... FREDDY TE RETAN A QUE QUEMES TU SOMBRERO

Freddy: que... espera, el que traigo puesto, no?

Toy Freddy: ni se te ocurra!

(como deben recordad, Toy Freddy y Freddy tuvieron que intercambiar de sombrero por 3 semanas)

Freddy: pues no quiero quemar mi sombrero

Toy Freddy: si quemas mi sombrero te mato Freddy! o peor aun... quemo tu sombrero

Freddy: noooooooooo! todo menos eso! -se pone de rodillas con Toy Freddy- ese sombrero no es cualquier objeto, ese sombrero me lo dejó mi padre antes de morir, no lo hagan... -se pone a llorar-

Todos: ah pobrecito!

Angel: emm de acuerdo, no hare que quemes tu sombrero

RIP: EL QUE SIGUE ES QUE BONNIE Y BONBON QUEMEN SUS GUITARRAS

Bonnie y Bonbon: -lloran- noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!

Chica: oye Angel, no es por echarte a perder la diversion, pero esos objetos son muy preciados para ellos, no son cualquier cosa, todos tenemos un objeto especial para nosotros

AMLC21: en el próximo capitulo especial les diré cuales son y sus historias.

Angel: ah de acuerdo, pero el que sigue si lo harán verdad?

RIP: DICE QUE TOY FREDDY DEBE HACER LA ACROBACIA MAS PELIGROSA EN LA MOTO

Toy Freddy: eso si! me arriesgo! -toma su casco y sube a la moto-

Puppet: bien yo hare esto -prepara un escenario con aros de fuego, rampas y cañones alrededor

Foxy y Mangle: cañones!

Puppet: deberas pasar todo esto, subes por la rampa y debes lograr cruzar del otro lado, pasando entre los aros de fuego y esquivando las balas de cañon

Toy Freddy: -animado por el reto- lo hare!

Toy Freddy sube a su moto y empieza a correr por la rampa a gran velocidad

Toy Chica: aaaaaaaaaah no quiero ver! se me va a matar mi husbando!

Toy Freddy cruzó todos los obstáculos y llegó del otro lado sano y salvo

Todos: bien!

Freddy: vaya, no eres un inutil como pensaba

Toy Freddy: callate oso metálico de quinta, soy experto en esto

MTT: Y POR ULTIMO RETO... CHICA DEBES BESAR A TOY CHICA

Chica: ay no! otra vez yuri no!

Freddy: hazlo!

Chica: de acuerdo -va con Toy chica y la besa rapidamente-

Mangle: ja! conmigo duro mas!

Toy Chica: cállate Mangle, aparte de fenómeno eres lesbiana

Mangle: no lo soy, si lo fuera no andaría con Foxy y bien que te gusto el Yuri con Golden

Toy Chica: -sonrojada- aaah eso es mentira! y bueno ya callate

MTT: Y ESTO FUE TODO EN LA ENTREVISTA DE HOY! DESAFORTUNADAMENTE SE ACABO EL TIEMPO, NOS VEMOS EN LA PROXIMA EMISION DE SU SHOW FAVORITO ENTREVISTAS FNAF EN EL ORFANATO CAWTHON!


	7. Entrevista 5

**Entrevista 5**

MTT: YA ESTAMOS AQUI! LLEGO LA HORA DE OTRO CAPITULO MAS DEL SHOW DE METATTON!... AH NO ES DECIR... BIENVIENIDOS AL SHOW DE ENTREVISTAS FNAF LOCURAS EN EL ORFANATO CAWTHON Y COMO INVITADOS DE HOY TENEMOS A... ALEXANDER...

Alice: alto! lamentamos las molestias pero Alexander, emm...

Frank: hehehe, deberian verlo, parece momia XD -les muestra la foto mientras le muestran el dedo del medio a la cámara-

Alice: ¡Frank!

Frank: ok, no lo molestare mas... XD solo subire estas fotos de toy chica con el besandose

Alice: no me dejas otra opcion rodriguez...-se truena sus nudillos amenazadoramente-

Frank: ah... ¿por que presiento una mirada asesina?

Alice: -le pega a su compañero con un bate dejandole un gran chichón en la cabeza- por molestarlo y creerte mejor que el... -lo deja en una esquina- bueno, tendré que hacer todo yo otra vez... -_-" pero primero, hola personajes de undertale, espero que podamos ser amigos y ahora hagamos esto

Freddy: jajaja ustedes dos terminaran casándose

Alice y Frank: queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

MTT: ALTO CHICOS LOCOS, YO SOY QUIEN HACE LAS PREGUNTAS AHORA SIÉNTENSE POR AHI Y NO INTERRUMPAN, TAMBIÉN EN LA ENTREVISTA DE HOY TENEMOS DE INVITADOS A JUANPX12, A MILENA Y A DIKR.

Todos: ok

MTT: BIEN EMPECEMOS CON ESTO, LA PRIMERA PREGUNTA ES PARA AMLC21... TIENES PENSADO SEGUIR CON TU FIC DE FNAF? HASTA DONDE CREES QUE LLEGARÍAS ?

AMLC21: buena pregunta, en si la historia ya se acabó, pero he extendido la serie para otras situaciones como las citas, las entrevistas, los especiales, las mini historias, y tambien ahora el Crossover de Undertale con FNAF. Seguiré con las historias derivadas de la serie original como estas. Y la segunda pregunta, pues no se hasta donde llegaré, solo espero que mi serie sea mas conocida en Internet.

MTT: AHORA SIGUEN RETOS... PARA CHICA, ALICE TE RETA A PREPARAR LA MEJOR PIZZA QUE JAMAS HAYA PROBADO

Alice: y creeme, ya comí las pizzas de Chica animatronic y te será difícil superar eso... Espera yo no quiero estos retos, los escribió Frank

Chica: acepto -corre a la cocina-

MTT: POR MIENTRAS SIGAMOS CON EL QUE SIGUE...

Frank: puede decir los retos Alice

Alice: idiota!

MTT: ESTA BIEN, TU PRESENTAS TUS RETOS

Alice: ay esta bien que Toy chica haga unos cupcakes para los animatronics de nuestro trabajo

Toy Chica: ay! porque tenemos que hacerles cosas a ellos, y porque nos tienen que comparar con ellos!

Freddy: debes cumplirlo

Toy Chica: esta bien -va a la cocina-

ALICE: PARA TOY FREDDY, TE RETO A ESTAR EN UNA HABITACION CERRADA POR 48 HRS A OSCURAS Y SI TE RINDES ANTES DE TIEMPO, DEBERAS BESAR CON TU VERSION ANIMATRONIC... FRANK! -MIRA MOLESTA A SU COMPAÑERO-

Frank: valio la pena jejeje

Toy Freddy: 48 horas! pero y podré comer?

Frank: no

Toy Freddy: entonces elijo el beso con Toy Freddy

Todos: queeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Frank: jajaja bien oso gay, besate con el -trae a Toy Freddy animatronico-

Toy Freddy: -besa a su version animatronico con cara de asco-

ALICE: IDIOTA! BUENO AHORA OTRO RETO PARA TODAS LAS CHICAS...

Chica: he regresado, ya tengo la pizza, pruebenla

Alice: -la prueba- mmm

Frank: mmm...

Alice: sabe muy bien, de hecho sabe igual a la de Chica

Frank: puede ser, digo, es la misma Chica, solo que esta es la reencarnacion

Toy chica: aqui estan los cupcakes, llevaselos a los demas

Frank: yo lo hago, gracias! ehehe

ALICE: EL RETO PARA TODAS LAS CHICAS, LAS RETO A AGUANTARSE USAR ESTA TARJETA DE CREDITO POR TODOS LOS CAPITULOS

Golden: queeeeeeeee! una tarjeta de credito! pero que crueldad

Mangle: aaaaah todo lo que podría comprar con eso... un barco para la coleccion... muchos dulces, una espada...

Toy Chica: y los nuevos articulos de repostería, y ropa nueva...

Golden: joyas, ropa, juguetes sexuales...

Todos: queeeee!

Golden: ay nada

Chica: ingredientes para comidas gourmet, sartenes nuevos, ollas de presion carisimas...

Bonbon: una guitarra nueva, una batería, zanahorias...

Puppet: una varita magica, un caldero nuevo, unos tubos de ensayo para hacer las revolturas de mis pociones

Golden: es imposible -trata de correr con la tarjeta-

Chica y las demás se le echan encima

Chica: dámela Golden, tu la vas a gastar

Mangle: no! yo la cuido!

Las 6 chicas estaban peleándose en el piso por la tarjeta...

ALICE: BUENO MIENTRAS ELLAS TRATAN DE AGUANTAR, RETO PARA LOS CHICOS... LOS RETO A NO INTERACTUAR CON SUS PAREJAS Y... BUENO YA SABEN, SIN ACCION Y ... AAAAAAAAAAAAAH FRANK! ME LAS PAGARAS! NO PUEDO HACERLE ESO A ELLOS!

Frank: no es mi problema jaja!

Freddy: ademas ya tenemos prohibido acercarnos a ellas, estabamos en el reto de todo el mes y aun no se acaba

ALICE: BIEN OTRO RETO, PARA LOS ANIMATRONICS DE NOSOTROS JEJE, LOS RETO A QUE PRUEBEN LA COMIDA DE CHICA Y TOY CHICA

Los animatronicos estaban ahi para comer lo que habian hecho Chica y Toy chica, mientras las 6 chicas seguian peleandose y arrastrandose por el piso por la tarjeta de credito

MTT: YA HE REGRESADO, QUE TAL TODO... -VE A LAS CHICAS- QUE CLASE DE RETO LES PUSIERON JEJE, BIEN YA ACABARON SUS RETOS QUERIDA ALICE?

Alice: si ya! jeje... ahora si Rodriguez -saca un bate de metal-

Frank: mierda... ¡por que chica le tubo que regalar un bate metálico para golpearme! -sale corriendo por su vida-

Alice: ¡no metas a charlotte en esto! -lo persigue-

Alexander: que bueno es volver y... -es pisoteado por sus dos oc's- m...mierda, ahora el karma esta cobrando esto...

MTT: BIEN ESTOS DOS ESTAN LOCOS, BUENO SIGAMOS CON LAS PREGUNTAS Y RETOS DE JUANPX12, LA PRIMERA PREGUNTA PARA TODOS LOS CHICOS ES... SE HAN DROGADO ALGUNA VEZ?

Freddy: yo no, que asco

Bonnie: yo tampoco

Toy Freddy: seguro...

Bonnie: tu seguro que si

Toy Freddy: a lo mucho he tomado licor

Freddy: si eso si

Bboy: tomar las pociones de Puppet cuenta como drogarse?

Foxy: jamas! un pirata no toma esas marranadas

Spring: "los ganadores no usan drogas" jeje lo leí en un juego viejo de computadora

Las chicas seguían peleandose por la tarjeta...

MTT: AHORA LOS RETOS, AMLC21 TE RETAN A QUE COMAS UN PLATILLO CORTESÍA DE FOXY Y MANGLE

AMLC21: van a matarme!

Mangle: yo que!

Foxy: anda Mangle, tenemos que cocinarle algo a la jefa

Mangle: ok, vamos a la cocina

AMLC21: -se acerca a ellos y les habla en voz baja- mas les vale que hagan algo comestible o si no, hago que en un capitulo se les incendien sus barcos

Foxy y Mangle: aaaaaaaah noooooooooo! haremos lo mejor que podamos!

Y en la cocina...

Foxy: que vamos a hacer! sabes que es capaz de hacerlo

Mangle: sigamos el ejemplo de la clase de cocina de Chica, hagamos una pizza, fue lo único comestible que nos ha salido en la vida

Foxy: buena idea, pero como se hacen las masas, Chica nos había dado una ya hecha!

Mangle: a ver... vamo a calmarno, necesitamos harina y agua

Foxy: pero también debe llevar sal no?

Mangle: es cierto pero sal de ajo

Foxy: cual es esa?

Mangle: no lo se...

Horas despues...

Foxy: ya esta!

Mangle: es la pizza que mejor hemos hecho! -muestra la pizza y la pone en la mesa que hay en el show-

AMLC21: una pizza... esta quemada!

Mangle: pero veras que puede comerse

AMLC21: estoy preparada para morir, si termino en el hospital ya saben lo que pasa con sus barcos

Foxy: -se pone a rezar-

Mangle: aiiiiiiuuuuuuuuuuuudaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

AMLC21: -come un trozo de pizza- que asco! ademas de saber a quemado, la masa sabe dulce, el queso esta rancio y que cosa es esto?

Foxy: carne

Mangle: si es carne

Freddy: eso no es carne, son pasas que estaban en el refrigerador desde hace tiempo

AMLC21: yo odio las pasas, y mas si ya no sirven

Mangle: vamos al menos no es una masa que se mueve como otras comidas que hemos hecho

Toy Freddy: a mi parecer es lo mejor que han cocinado en la historia

Mangle: siiiiii un verdadero win!

Foxy: no empieces Mangle

MTT: AHORA UN RETO PARA SCOTT

Scott: yo! porque!

MTT: VE CON LA SRA HERNANDEZ Y LA PIROPEAS

Scott: aaaaaaah que horror! que vergüenza!

MTT: hazlo!

Scott: ya voy -sale y va a la casa de los Hernandez-...

La señora Hernandez esta afuera regando las flores de su jardin...

Scott: emm cuanta curva y yo sin frenos!

Todos: jajajajajajaj!

Sra Hernandez: que dijo! viejo marrano! por eso sus chicos son unos maleducados y desastrosos, que ejemplo les pone! -le empieza a lanzar piedras a Scott-

Scott: calmate chaparrita cuerpo de uva!

Sra Herndandez: aaaaaah JUAN!

Sr Hernandez: que ocurre?

Sra Hernandez: el señor Cawthon me esta acosando!

Scott: uuy cuanta carne y yo sin muelas jajajaja

Todos: jajaja a Scott ya le gusto esto

Sr Hernadez: vayase de aqui antes que llame a la policia

Scott: por piropear a su esposa, deberian estar agradecidos porque alguien piropea a esta vieja fea

Todos: jajajajajajaja!

Sra Hernadez: aaaaaaaaah maldito viejo marrano!

Scott: que enorme trasero, nena

Scarlett: Scott!

Scott: aaaaaaaaaaaah Scarlett! no... no es lo que crees...

Scarlett: no puedo creerlo! coqueteando con la señora Hernandez! esto se acabo Scott -se va molesta-

Scott: nooooooooooooooo! Scarlett es un error!

Todos: queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

MTT: ESTO ACABO MUY MAL... BUENO SIGAMOS CON LO QUE FALTA

Foxy: pero Scott! pobre Scott!

MTT: SIGUE QUE BBOY DEBE DOMAR ESTOS PERROS -TRAE UNOS DOBERMAN FURIOSOS- Y NO SE VALE PEDIRLE AYUDA A PUPPET

Puppet: se van a comer a mi Bboy!

Bboy: aaaaaaaaaaaah -sale corriendo y los perros detras de él-

MTT: PARA CHICA, MUESTRA LO QUE APRENDISTE CON UNDYNE

Chica: emm bueno -agarra un paquete de espaguetti y lo avienta con fuerza y empieza a tirar muchas cosas y a triturar toda la comida-

MTT: MUY BIEN, SIGAMOS CON EL RETO DE DIKR, LOS HA RETADO A TODOS A ESCUCHAR SUS CANCIONES, EN ESPECIAL BALLONS DE MANDOPONY

Despues de que Scott regresara triste por no haber alcanzado a Scarlett y de que Bboy regresara todo mordido por los perros...

Freddy: tenemos que oir nuestras canciones

Scott: yo debo ir a mi habitacion, lo siento, me hablan si me necesitan

Chica: pobre Scott

Toy Freddy: hay que escuchar las canciones

Horas despues...

Bboy: aaaah pobre de mi!

Foxy: -llorando- noooo pobre de mi

Mangle: yo estaba peor

Freddy: como se les ocurre hacer tantas canciones de nosotros

MTT: AHORA LOS RETOS DE MILENA, FOXY, MILENA TE RETA A TENER ACCION CON GOLDEN

Foxy: queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Mangle: nooooooooooo! porque!

Golden: ya oiste, siempre he querido probar estar con el zorro pirata

Foxy: emm en serio debo cumplirlo?

MTT: SI HAZLO

Foxy: esta bien -la lleva a un cuarto-

Mangle: -llorando- aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah nooooooooooooooo

Bonnie: no llores, es un reto, no lo hace porque quiere

Luego...

Foxy: -cansado- aaaaaaaaah Golden es muy salvaje

Golden: aaaaah fue fantástico! que suerte tienes Mangle

Freddy: mugre Golden, acaso te gusto mas que yo?

Golden: no, tampoco es un experto

MTT: AHORA RETO PARA SPRING... SUMA ESTO... SI EL HIDRANTE DE LA ESQUINA TIRA AGUA MAS EL PESO DE UN GATO MONTADO EN UN PERRO INVISIBLE MAS LA CONTAMINACION DEL MUNDO MAS UN ELEFANTE... A CUANTO ESTA EL KILO DE TORTILLAS?

Spring: queeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! mmm... a 9.50 el kilo -hace ecuaciones- aqui esta la comprobacion

MTT: AHORA RETO PARA BONBON, BESA A BBOY ANIMATRONIC Y AL NORMAL

Bonbon: porque! esta bien, -besa a bboy y luego va con el animatronic- me gusto mas el animatronico

Bboy: aaah pobre de mi

MTT: RETO PARA FOXY A TENER A MANGLE MORDIENDOLO Y EN CALZON CHINO POR 3 HORAS

Foxy: queeeeeee! pero Milena estas loca!

Milena: hazlo!

Mangle le hizo calzón chino a Foxy y luego le mordió el brazo, Foxy comenzó a gritar, pero luego de unos minutos el brazo se le habia dormido y ya no sentía nada...

3 horas después...

Foxy: jeje lo logre...-se desmaya-

Puppet: yo lo arreglo -hace magia para curarlo-

Mangle: consumí como 3 litros de sangre de Foxy

MTT: PREGUNTA PARA BONNIE... QUE TE GUSTA DE LAS CHICAS?

Bonnie: pues me gusta que sean bonitas, pero sobre todo simpáticas, amables y que luchen por sus sueños

Chica: aah Bonnie! ...

Bonnie: -serio- y que no sean traicioneras

Toy Freddy: uuuuuuuuuuuuuuu Chica!

Freddy: jaja pobre de ti

MTT: PARA TOY FREDDY... PORQUE TE GUSTAN LAS MOTOS?

Toy Freddy: no lo se, solo naci para esto

MTT: PREGUNTA PARA FREDDY... GOLDEN TE HIZO PERVERTIDO O YA LO ERAS?

Golden: ya era

Freddy: oye, debo contestar yo. No, yo era un chico inocente y luego conocí a Golden, yo solo queria que fuera mi novia decentemente pero ella me indujo a todo esto del sexo y la accion

Golden: que mentira mas grande! bien que me agarrabas los pechos cuando me besabas mucho antes de que yo te insinuara algo

Freddy: bueno yo ya conteste

MTT: RETO PARA SPRING, GOLDEN Y PUPPET, DEBEN CONTAR SU HISTORIA EN SUS OTROS ORFANATOS

Golden: yo empiezo... en el primer orfanato en el que estuve, estaba dividido en dos secciones, los hombres y las mujeres, casi no podia hablar con ningun hombre, ya habia visto a Spring de lejos en eventos donde teniamos que salir todos, pero nunca le hablé. Bueno por otro lado las chicas de mi antiguo orfanato eran muy malas conmigo, nadie queria ser mi amiga, ah pero cuando necesitaban comprar algo, y necesitaban dinero bien que me hablaban, pero luego les compraba todo y me vovian a ignorar. Era horrible, pero luego llegue aqui y ahora soy feliz!

Spring: bueno pues ya saben, estábamos divididos, yo nunca le hable a nadie, ni me intereso hacer amigos, me la pasaba estudiando matemáticas y computación, los otros me molestaban al principio, pero luego los empecé a ignorar y ya no me molestaron.

Puppet: yo estaba en Woodstrom con Mangle y los demas toys, no les hablaba mucho, mas que a Bboy, pero aqui ya viviendo juntos, me fui acostumbrando mas a ellos y ademas que empece a entender que eramos los animatronicos y que debiamos estar juntos.

MTT: OH QUE CONMOVEDOR! ... BUENO Y AHORA EL ULTIMO RETO... MANGLE, TU Y SPRING DEBEN PREPARAR UNA MASA TOXICA (O SEA UNA COMIDA) Y QUE FOXY, BONBON Y AMLC LO PRUEBEN

Foxy: queeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! El Springtrap me va a envenenar

Spring: calmate, si yo cocino mejor que ustedes

AMLC21: otra vez!

Mangle se va con Spring a la cocina...

Spring: que hacemos

Mangle: no se, tu eres el experto aqui

Spring: hagamos algo simple, una ensalada de zanahorias

Mangle: ok, que necesitamos

Spring: pues zanahorias

Mangle: nadamas -trae las zanahorias- aqui estan

Spring: yo las pico, tu busca otras cosas de ensalada

Mangle: la lechuga -trae una lechuga- tambien puede ser atun... tomate...

Spring: bien echale eso, voy a buscar la mayonesa...

Mangle: mmm... y si le echo un huevo... -va por un huevo y se lo echa-

Spring: -no se fija- ahora revolvamos todo...

Mangle: echale pimienta

Spring: pasamela

Mangle: -le pasa un polvo, pero no es pimienta-

Spring: Mangle esto es canela!

Mangle: bueno un erroricito lo comete cualquiera

Spring: ahora como componemos esto... -se pone a hacer ecuaciones-

Mangle: que pasa...

Spring: rapido, consigue bicarbonato de sodio

Mangle: sera esto...

Spring: -lo prueba- es sal... pero puede funcionar -se lo echa-

Mangle: que mas?

Spring: pongamosle un poco de chile para que le de otro sabor y cebolla

Mangle: solo tenemos cebollas moradas

Spring: el color no importa, echale eso

Mas tarde...

Spring: ejem... aqui esta la comida

AMLC21: que asco!

Bonbon: confio en ti Spring

Foxy: Mangle, no quiero comer eso

Mangle: deben probarlo al menos

Lo prueban...

Foxy: -corre a vomitar-

AMLC21: -escupe todo-

Bonbon: -cara de asco- aaaaah no me gusta Spring!

Spring: fue culpa de Mangle!

Mangle: mi culpa! tu me dijiste que le echara eso!

Spring: tu me pasaste mal los ingredientes!

MTT: LES TENGO UNA NOTICIA ANTES DE TERMINAR EL SHOW, MIENTRAS MANGLE Y SPRING ESTABAN COCINANDO GOLDEN AGARRO LA TARJETA DE CREDITO Y SE FUE A GASTARSELA EN MUCHAS COSAS, Y AHORA LA TARJETA ESTA SOBREGIRADA

Todos: queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Golden: lo siento no pude evitarlo!

MTT: BIEN PUES ESO FUE TODO EN EL SHOW DE ENTREVISTAS DE FNAF LOCURAS EN EL ORFANATO... HASTA LA PROXIMA...

Bonnie: Chica, debo hablar contigo

Chica: aah de acuerdo Bonnie

 **Continuara...**


	8. Entrevista 6

**Entrevista 6**

En el cap anterior, Bonnie quería hablar con Chica..

Chica: -nerviosa- que ocurre?

Bonnie: -triste- he pensado, que lo mejor es que nos demos un tiempo, digo, ser amigos en lo que aclaras tus sentimientos por Alexander

Chica: -también triste- pero Bonnie...

Bonnie: no quiero que estés conmigo a la fuerza, si tu realmente amas a Alexander quiero dejarte libre para que decidas, yo estare aqui para ti siempre, como los buenos amigos que siempre fuimos desde que te conocí -se va a su dormitorio-

Chica: -llorando- Bonnie! que voy a hacer ahora!

Días después...

MTT: Y UNA VEZ MAS ESTAMOS EN OTRO CAPITULO DE ENTREVISTAS EN FNAF LOCURAS EN EL ORFANATO Y COMO INVITADOS DE HOY TENEMOS A DIKR, A THEORY Y NEO... QUE AUN NO LLEGAN... A SR GUERRERO (FRANCO AVENDAÑO), TOMAS FERRARI Y ANGEL351525

AMLC21: Antes de empezar quiero pedirle una disculpa a Ledetfayer que es hombre XD siempre me confundo con eso...

Matryoshka (Manye): jeje y yo lo se perfectamente

MTT: BIEN EN LO QUE LLEGAN THEORY Y SU AMIGO EMPECEMOS CON LAS PREGUNTAS Y RETOS... DIKR RETA A TODOS A BUSCAR SUS NOMBRES EN INTERNET

Freddy: ok...

Mas tarde...

Freddy: yo cuando busco me salen muchas imágenes de mi en animatronico y relacionan mi nombre con el juego completamente, y me sale un tal Freddy Galvis, ah y tambien sale Freddy Kruger

Golden: cuando busco Golden me sale un perrito y un canal de television, y canciones sobre mi si busco Golden Freddy, ademas que hasta inventaron un Golden Foxy

Foxy: eso es mas falso que decir que Bonbon es muy inteligente

Bonbon: oye!

Chica: bueno yo cuando busco Chica salen muchas cosas, tambien fotos de mi version animatronico pero salen mujeres comunes, juegos de chicas, la chica del tren, chica rara... salen muchas cosas jeje nunca me habia puesto a buscar mi nombre en el Google

Bonnie: veamos entonces... emm salen unas canciones y... salen fotos de una mujer! pero que demonios! si veo en imagenes salen muchas mujeres en vez de mi, bueno hay opciones que si pongo Bonnie FNAF salgo, pero si lo busco solo salen mujeres y tambien sale Bonnie la de Pokemon

Spring: mmm a ver... jeje a mi si me salen solo cosas de mi animatronico, curiosidades, videos, canciones

Bonbon: a ver yo... aaah que susto, me sale un video de una vieja fea, y me salen dulces jeje

Toy Freddy: dejame probar... a mi me salen puras imagenes y videos de Toy Freddy animatronico

Toy chica: a mi lo mismo

Foxy: a mi tambien me salen cosas de mi animatronico

Mangle: a mi ni se diga, aunque tambien me salen cosas de manglares jeje

Puppet: no me quejo

Bboy: yo tampoco

MTT: ENTONCES SIGAMOS... AMLC21 PODRIAS REVELARNOS LOS SECRETOS DE LOS ANIMATRONICOS? CLARO LOS CHICOS DEL ORFANATO

AMLC21: mmm sus secretos... bien les dire un secreto de cada uno, porque tienen mas... bien empecemos con Freddy, el sueña con que Foxy le de duro contra el muro

Freddy: aaaaaaaaaah eso no es cierto!

AMLC21: Golden desea ser actriz porno

Golden: ah pero que insulto

AMLC21: a Chica no le gusta bañarse

Chica: pero que demonios!

AMLC21: a Bonnie le encantan las cumbias, por mas rockero que se crea, Toy Freddy agujera sus calzones por tanto pedo que se echa, Toy chica usa consoladores cuando toy Freddy no la complace

Todos: queeeeeeeeeeee!

AMLC21: Foxy se muerde las uñas

Foxy: eso cualquiera

AMLC21: las de los pies

Todos: que asco

AMLC21: Bonbon guarda unos calzones de Springtrap en su cajon y los saca para dormir, Puppet hace magia para que no le salgan vellos en las axilas y las piernas, Bboy juega con condones como si fueran globos. A Mangle le gusta ver hentai y se imagina haciéndolo con el Foxy, y el secreto mas guardado de todos...

Todos: queeeee?

AMLC21: A Spring en el fondo le gusta Mangle

Todos: queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Spring: -nervioso- eso... eso no es cierto!

MTT: AAAAAAH BUENO SI ELLA LO DICE DEBE SER POR ALGO NO

Freddy: puede que algunas cosas sean ciertas, pero cada quien lo sabrá

Foxy: maldito Springtrap! pero Mangle es mia!

Bonbon: -triste- lo que me faltaba! que tu quieras a Mangle!

Spring: emm es que...

Bonnie: uuuuuuuuuuuuuu Springtrap jajajaja

Bonbon: porqueeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

MTT: A VER TRANQUILICENSE TODOS, EL RETO QUE SIGUE ES COMER UNA CENA ESTILO ACCION DE GRACIAS HECHA POR MANGLE Y SI VOMITAN O HUYEN TENDRAN QUE REPETIRLO

Bonbon: echenme la comida, quiero matarme de una vez

Spring: oye Bonbon no les hagas caso, es solo un rumor de AMLC

AMLC21: no puedes ocultarlo, porque no lo confiesas y ya

Freddy: demonios, porque nos quieres meter en problemas

AMLC21: Porque eso hace mas interesantes las historias

Mangle: pero porque yo

Spring: aaaaaaaaaah miren no puedo negar que me gusta por su inteligencia, puede ser un desastre de mujer pero es muy inteligente, por algo podrá ser ingeniera

Bonbon: -llorando- lo sabía! no me quieres por ser ignorante y tonta

Spring: Bonbon, pero tu tienes muchas cualidades y yo te amo a ti

MTT: ME ENCANTA EL DRAMA QUE ESTAN HACIENDO PERO NECESITAMOS AVANZAR CON ESTO, ASI QUE POR FAVOR MANGLE VE A COCINAR LA CENA DE ACCION DE GRACIAS

Mas tarde...

Mangle aqui esta!

Era un pavo crudo de encima y quemado de abajo, cubierto de una revoltura verde muy extraña, unos panes y verdura para acompañar...

Golden: los panes estan duros

Freddy: porque le pusiste esto Mangle, que demonios es?

Mangle: pues es que se supone que lleva mostaza, pero no había entonces le puse guacamole

Chica: ay nada mas gastándote los aguacates, de por si que están tan caros

Toy Freddy: y de donde se supone que salio el pavo?

Mangle: no pregunten y coman

Todos intentaron probar el pavo, pero estaba crudo, y la sangre de pavo aun salia de la carne, lo de arriba sabia horrible, y lo del relleno aun peor

Golden: -aguantando las ganas de vomitar- aaay Mangle porque!

Foxy: aaah debo concentrarme, yo puedo, solo piensa que Mangle lo hizo con amor

Toy Chica: lo hizo con las patas

Después de comer un poco de la comida mas horrible de su vida, llegan Theory y Neo a traves de un telefono vestidos como los rebeldes (de Matrix)

Todos: Theory!

Spring: este siempre queriéndose lucir... pero si es...

Mangle animatronica aparece tambien, que de alguna forma se coló con ellos, aun andaba tras Theory

MTT: LLEGAN TARDE! VAYAN A SENTARSE, TU TAMBIEN MANGLE ANIMATRONICA

NEO: PUEDO AYUDAR CON LA PRESENTACION DE LOS RETOS?

MTT: ADELANTE

NEO: HOLA MUNDO, EMPEZARE CON SUS PREGUNTAS Y RETOS... -LEE EL PAPEL- FREDDY... COMO ERES OSO, PORQUE NO ERES OSO, DIGO, ERES OSO PERO NO ERES OSO Y OSOS?

Freddy: mi cabeza!

NEO: EN SERIO THEORY, NO PODÍAS PREGUNTAR ALGO MAS NORMAL, DUDO QUE GENTE COMO ELLOS SEPAN SI QUIERA CODIFICAR ESTO EN BINARIO

Spring: que ofensa!

NEO: RETO PARA BONNIE, CADA PREGUNTA Y RETO QUE HAGAN DIRAS "SOY LESBIANO" Y BESARAS A SPRING EN LA BOCA

Spring: queeeeeeeeeeeee! mira Neo, no te metas conmigo, por mas que seas el elegido puedo igualarme a tu nivel

Todos: jajajajajajajaja!

Bonnie: ay no otro reto como ese no!

NEO: AHORA PREGUNTA PARA CHICA... DE QUE TE HA SERVIDO LA CHANCLA QUE TE REGALO THEORY?

Bonnie: -se levanta- "Soy lesbiano" -besa a Spring-

Todos: jajajajaja!

Chica: me ha sido muy útil, sobre todo para cuando Foxy y Mangle andan en la cocina comiéndose todo

Mangle: siempre odiare esa chancla

NEO: FOXY QUEREMOS PRESENTARTE A ALGUIEN...

Entra Jack Sparrow

Foxy y Mangle: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah es Jack Sparrow!

Foxy: -muy emocionado- jamas pense conocerlo en persona!

Jack Sparrow: -se acerca a Foxy- Es un honor conocerte joven corsario

Foxy: -se desmaya-

Jack Sparrow: a ti tambien joven bucanera -besa la mano de Mangle-

Mangle: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah -tambien se desmaya-

MTT: VAYA SORPRESAS QUE LES DAN A TODOS

NEO: BIEN TOY FREDDY, TE GUSTO TU MOTO TRON?

Bonnie: -se levanta- "Soy lesbiano" -besa a Spring-

Toy Freddy: por su puesto! nada mejor que esta moto

NEO: TOY CHICA, COME ESTAS DONAS, LAS PREPARO THEORY, VE Y DALES A TODOS

Bonnie: -se levanta- "Soy lesbiano" -besa a Spring-

Toy Chica: espero no sea una de tus trampas para volvernos furrys de nuevo

Theory: no, para nada, en serio, me agrada hacer postres

AMLC21: Yo también quiero

Freddy: alguien podría preocuparse por Foxy y Mangle que estan desmayados

Chica: pónganles las donas cerca y verán como despiertan

Les acercan las donas y los dos reaccionan

Foxy: huele a chocolate!

Mangle: y a pan dulce!

NEO: BONBON DICE THEORY QUE NO LE HABLES, HAS MUERTO PARA EL

Bonnie: -se levanta- "Soy lesbiano" -besa a Spring-

Bonbon: -llora- aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah porque no me quieres! solo quiero ser tu amiga!, ademas al idiota de Spring le gusta Mangle

Mangle: otra vez con eso!

Mangle anim: oye tu coneja, no te metas con Theory!

NEO: ENAMORASTE A UNA ROBOT, EN SERIO!

Theory: no es mi culpa en serio!

NEO: MANGLE COMETE YURI CON BONBON Y TOY CHICA EN UN TRIO

Bonnie: -se levanta- "Soy lesbiano" -besa a Spring-

NEO: AH TODOS ESTAN LOCOS! QUE CLASE DE BASES DE DATOS SE TUVIERON QUE CONSTRUIR PARA SACAR A TALES ESPANTOSIDADES DE SERES HUMANOS... ANIMALES O LO QUE SEAN Y ESO TE INCLUYE THEORY

Mangle: emm bueno, andale Bonbon ven aca, Toy Chica...

Toy Chica: porque contigo Mangle! todavia con la Bonbon...

Bonbon: aaah que horror!

Mangle se puso a manosear a Toy Chica y a Bonbon, a Bonbon obviamente le tocaba mas los pechos porque era lo mas notorio en su cuerpo

Toy Chica: ay Mangle quita esa cara de pervertida, hasta parece que lo disfrutas

Mangle: jeje... digo no lo disfruto!

Despues de unas buenas escenas Yuri...

MTT: -ACALORADO Y HACIENDOSE AIRE CON SUS PAPELES- UUUUUUUUUF PERO QUE INTENSIDAD DE ESCENAS NOS DAN EN ESTE SHOW, LO BUENO QUE ES PARA ADULTOS

Golden: Monster Kid esta viendo esto

MTT: EN SERIO! NO LO VEAS! KID NO VEAS ESTO, ESTA PROHIBIDO

Mangle: no estuvo mal

Foxy: -babeando- aaah Mangle no creí que te vieras tan salvaje haciendo yuri

Mangle: te gustó Foxy?

Foxy: si!

NEO: BIEN AHORA LO QUE SIGUE...

Bonnie: -se levanta- "Soy lesbiano" -besa a Spring-

NEO: -LEE SUS NOTAS- OK... ME PRESENTO ANTE TI SPRING JEJE HOLA

Spring: ah maldito, como te envidio, quiero ser un rebelde

NEO: NO CUALQUIERA PUEDE, ADEMAS YO SOY EL ELEGIDO

Spring: aaaaaaaaaaaaaah! este dia no puede ponerse peor

Freddy: no seas envidioso Spring

NEO: PREGUNTA PARA GOLDEN... COMO TE FUE CON DOGAMY Y DOGARESSA?

Bonnie: -se levanta- "Soy lesbiano" -besa a Spring-

Golden: pues bien, al principio no querían decirme sus secretos, pero luego los convencí y me enseñaron algunos trucos, el 4 patas mejorado, el baile del perrito, etc...

NEO: AMLC21 PREFIERES AL FRESCO A LA CUCHARA?

Bonnie: -se levanta- "Soy lesbiano" -besa a Spring-

AMLC21: al Fresco XD 100 por 100 pacifista

NEO: TODOS REACCIONEN A UNDERPANTS

Todos: queeeeeeeeeeee!

Bonnie: -se levanta- "Soy lesbiano" -besa a Spring-

Freddy: me rehuso! jajjajaajaja

Foxy: soy yo! tu mejor amigo... ASRIEL DREEMURR!

Bonnie: euee atutuatua euee atutuatua ...

Chica: pero que miserable... sucia y asquerosa criatura... y chancla de Toriel -lanza la chancla-

Toy Freddy: oye me pegaste a mi!

Mangle: jejeje no puedo moverme... mmm! mmm! mjjejejejejejej!

Puppet: estúpido señor pelo, grita como loco!

NEO: BIEN OTRA PREGUNTA... AMLC21 METERIAS A LOS DE FNAC (FIVE NIGHTS AT CANDYS)

Bonnie: -se levanta- "Soy lesbiano" -besa a Spring-

AMLC21: solo metí a Sugar o Candy como le digan pero lo llame Sugar para que fuera niño y no, la verdad para que meter a tantos, tal vez algún día como extras para que sean amigos de Sugar

Theory: -se levanta de su lugar- han llegado muy lejos, tras esta puerta esta su libertad, pero antes de eso -pone el ojo negro- es hora de su juicio

Todos: noooooooooooo juicio noooo!

Theory: jajaja es broma, no aguantan nada

Puppet: eres molesto

Theory: jeje oye Puppet no hago hechizos, solo uso las palabras magicas

Puppet: pues ni las uses, tu no sabes nada de verdaderas palabras magicas

NEO: Y LA ULTIMA PREGUNTA DE THEORY, PARA BBOY, A QUIEN TE TUMBARIAS QUE NO SEA PUPPET?

Bonnie: -se levanta- "Soy lesbiano" -besa a Spring-

Bboy: emm pues...

Puppet: mendigo Bboy!

Bboy: a Mangle

Todos: queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Freddy: te gustan las lolis cierto?

Puppet: idiota -le pega a Freddy-

Foxy: -enojado- porque a mi Mangle! porque todos quieren a mi Mangle!

Bboy: bbbueno, ella... porque es bonita y simpática

Neo: tenemos que irnos Theory

Theory: ja! no puedo quedarme a ver todo el show?

Neo: tenemos asuntos que atender

Theory: bueno chicos, me voy...

MTT: AH QUE LASTIMA, TANTO QUE ME ESTABA DIVIRTIENDO SIN PRESENTAR YO LAS PREGUNTAS, BUENO AHORA SEGUIMOS CON LOS RETOS DE AVENDAÑO... PARA FREDDY... BESA A UNA AMALGAMA

Bonnie: -se levanta- "Soy lesbiano" -besa a Spring-

Mangle: hay amalgamas aqui!

Aparece una amalgama...

Theory: -reaparece- una amalgama! jajajaja

Neo: vamonos

Theory: espera, un rato mas

Freddy: ok -besa con algo de asco a la amlagama- aaah que miedo!

Mangle: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

MTT: AHORA PARA BONNIE, DEBES SER MAS RARO QUE FRANCO

Bonnie: -se levanta- "Soy lesbiano" -besa a Spring- ah bien mas raro... euee atutuatua euee atutuatua ... -se pone a bailar la cancion de megalobonia de Underpants-

MTT: FOXY... HAZ UN BARREL ROLL

Bonnie: -se levanta- "Soy lesbiano" -besa a Spring-

Foxy: como en el google? -se tira y rueda en el piso-

MTT: Y AHORA PUPPET, FRANCO TE RETA A UNA BATALLA POKEMON

Bonnie: -se levanta- "Soy lesbiano" -besa a Spring-

Puppet: bien cuantos contra cuantos...

Franco: 1 contra 1

Puppet: yo elijo a Umbreon

Foxy: que siniestra

Franco: emm yo elijo a Dragonite

Despues de su batalla Puppet ganó

Franco: hiciste brujería!

Puppet: no es verdad -guarda a su Umbreon-

Mangle: aaaaaaaaaah yo quiero un pokemon!

MTT: BIEN Y LA ULTIMA PREGUNTA DE FRANCO... PARA SPRING... CUANTOS COMANDOS HAY EN TOTAL EN HALF LIFE 2?

Bonnie: -se levanta- "Soy lesbiano" -besa a Spring-

Spring: -saca su lista de comandos de juegos- emm... son demasiados... ah pues son 146 en total

Todos: queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

MTT: BUENO AHORA UNA PREGUNTITA DE TOMAS FERRARI... PARA PUPPET, PORQUE LO TIENES COMO SU POTTER PERSONAL?

Bonnie: -se levanta- "Soy lesbiano" -besa a Spring-

Puppet: -sonrojada- aaam bueno... me agradan sus lentes jejeje

Tomas: solo por eso?

Puppet: emm bueno, me agradas y... quiero recordarte como alguien que tenga algo que ver con magia

MTT: Y AHORA VAMOS CON LAS PREGUNTAS DE ANGEL351525, LA PRIMERA PARA PUPPET... Y QUE BUENA PREGUNTA... BIEN, NO PUEDES QUITARLE EL ENDOESQUELETO A MANGLE CON TU MAGIA?

Bonnie: -se levanta- "Soy lesbiano" -besa a Spring-

Todos: ooooooooooooooh que buena pregunta?

Puppet: si puedo

Foxy: y porque no lo haces?

Puppet: porque si se lo quito, le quitaría a Mangle una parte importante de su cuerpo, aunque no lo crean, ella quiere a su endo

Mangle: si, es mi único compañero, mírenlo, tiene un ojo y alitas, es como mi mascota, y siente, aunque a veces me siento rara pero nunca me lo quitaría

Foxy: porque nunca me dijiste que el endoesqueleto sentía, y puede ver todo lo que hacemos!

Mangle: si

Foxy: también cuando estamos... en plena acción!

Mangle: si, pero no le importa

Foxy: eso ahora me va a incomodar

MTT: Y AHORA PREGUNTA PARA SPRING, PORQUE TE GUSTA TANTO LA TECNOLOGÍA

Bonnie: -se levanta- "Soy lesbiano" -besa a Spring-

Spring: emm pues me gusta porque yo seré un gran ingeniero en sistemas

MTT: AHORA PARA TOY CHICA, PORQUE ANTES ODIABAS A MANGLE?

Bonnie: -se levanta- "Soy lesbiano" -besa a Spring-

Toy Chica: nunca la he odiado, solo es un poco fastidiosa, y antes... bueno, debo aceptar que antes yo me sentía superior a todos mis compañeros y en especial que Mangle, y como ella era muy timida y miedosa me era facil molestarla, pero siempre la he querido

Todos: aaah que linda

MTT: BIEN DICE ANGEL QUE LE PIDAN LO QUE QUIERAN Y SE LOS DARÁ

Foxy: una gabardina nueva

Mangle: nutella

Freddy: una corbata de moño nueva

Golden: sexo

Chica: unos sartenes Diamond star

Bonnie: la guitarra autografiada de paul mccartney

Puppet: la saga de libros de Harry poter autografiada por JK Rowling y por Daniel Radcliffe

Bboy: un globo

Toy Freddy: una chamarra de cuero

Toy chica: unos moldes para hacer cupcakes

Spring: una Computadora HP 24-b014 Core i7 12 GB RAM 2TB

Bonbon: un pony

MTT: Y AHORA DICE QUE TODOS CAMBIEN SUS PERSONALIDADES A SU FORMA CONTRARIA, POR EJEMPLO SPRING DEBE SER UN TONTO Y FOXY MAS SERIO

Bonnie: -se levanta- "Soy lesbiano" -besa a Spring-

Foxy: emm bueno entonces cuando cumpliremos eso...

MTT: EL PROXIMO CAPITULO DEBEN COMPORTARSE CON SUS OTRAS PERSONALIDADES

Todos: ok!

MTT: Y BIEN ESTO FUE TODO POR HOY QUERIDOS, NOS VEMOS EN EL PROXIMO EPISODIO DE EL SHOW DE METATTON... DIGO ENTREVISTAS FNAF LOCURAS EN EL ORFANATO...

Entra un pelon volando por la ventana...

Foxy: se los dije! jejeje

Mangle: aaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

Theory: jaja ven porque se los preguntaba

Golden: ya nada aqui tiene logica!

 **TO BE CONTINUED... STAY DETERMINED**


	9. Entrevista 7

**Entrevista 7**

MTT: Y HEMOS LLEGADO Y HOY TENEMOS NUESTROS A MUCHOS INVITADOS, PRIMERO PRESENTAMOS A LOS QUE HARAN LAS PREGUNTAS, AQUI TENEMOS A PURSUIT, ALEXANDER... QUE DEMONIOS!

Alexander: -llega en silla de ruedas- hola a todos

Freddy: que demonios te pasó?

Chica: aaaaaaaah pero que barbaridad!

Alexander: jeje digamos que cierta oc... -voltea a ver a Alice- es muy violenta

Alice: perdona... -melancolica-

Frank: siempre has sido una mano dura, Jeager... -_-

Alice: callate Rodriguez! -le pisa el pie-

Frank: ah! mi pie!

MTT: ALICE, TU HACES LAS PREGUNTAS DE TU CREADOR Y TODO TU GRUPO

ALICE: OK ENTONCES HABLARE EN MAYUSCULAS XD...

MTT: AH CLARO, TAMBIEN NOS ACOMPAÑAN HOY NEVER Y CLOVER, MILENA, JUANPX12 Y TOMAS FERRARI QUE AUN NO LLEGA PERO YA VIENE EN CAMINO

ALICE: Y LA CABRA?

MTT: POR SUPUESTO, COMO INVITADA A PREGUNTAS TENEMOS A TORIEL VERSION MAS JOVEN

Toriel: gracias por la invitacion

MTT: PUES QUE EMPIECE EL SHOW, PRIMERO HAREMOS LAS PREGUNTAS Y RETOS DE PURSUIT...

AMLC21: oigan, quiero recordarles que se supone que por este capitulo, respetando el reto del capitulo pasado, Deben comportarse de forma contraria a como son realmente

Todos: aaaaah es cierto!

MTT: BIEN SIN MAS AHORA SI... PREGUNTA PARA TOY CHICA, SABES HACER PASTEL DE CHIQUIADORES Y FLAN?

Toy Chica: claro que si, hasta la pregunta ofende... emm digo... jeje digo, nunca los he preparado el pastel de chiquiadores, pero flan si mi estimado amigo Pursuit

MTT: AHORA PARA CHICA... COMO REACCIONARIAS SI TE DIGO QUE SOMOS EQUIPO EN MASTER CHEF LATINOAMERICA -MUESTRA LOS BOLETOS-

Chica: -salta de alegría- aaaaaaaaaaaaaah siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii quiero ir... vamos a ganar... emm cierto debo comportarme distinto... emm pues me alegra compa, vamos a hacer trizas a todos los chefs inexpertos... ah no puedo comportarme de otra forma

AMLC21: Deben intentarlo

MTT: Y AHORA PREGUNTA PARA TODOS, CUAL ES LA CAPITAL DE AFGANISTAN (NO SE VALE USAR EL WIKIPEDIA)

Spring: porque no preguntaron otra cosa, no se geografía

Puppet: es Kabul

Foxy: no empieces con tu brujería

Puppet: porque brujería!

Foxy: pues ya estas invocando demonios, Kabul... ja!

Puppet: asi se llama la ciudad, idiota!

Mangle: uuuuuu soy Kabul! vengo por tu alma! jajajaja

Bonnie: que dijimos de comportarnos diferente

Foxy: cierto... ejem... bueno yo creo que Kabul es una ciudad muy importante de Afganistan, ahi es donde hacen los misiles para los ataques terroristas

Mangle: claro que si compañero, ahora voy a hacer un analisis de todas las preguntas que nos hacen nuestros estimados invitados

Foxy: no seas infantil Mangle

Chica: wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii soy una master chef... pudranse en el infierno

Bonnie: yo soy un musico clasico muy culto, y me gusta el violin

Bonbon: que te gusta el violin jajajjaa -cara pervertida- yo soy una mujer pervertida y me gusta la accion

Golden: yo hoy voy a ver animes como Hamtaro y Heidi, ya no vere boku no pico, porque soy una santa

Toy Chica: soy una mujer humilde y amable jeje

Bboy: yo soy un hombre muy rudo!

Puppet: soy una chica normal a la que no le gustan las cosas paranormales

Freddy: soy un chico timido e inocente

Spring: yo emm... jeje soy un conejito dorado y feliz y no se sumar jeje

Toy Freddy: yo odio las cosas que tengan que ver con la velocidad y adrenalina

MTT: BUENO SIGAMOS... FOXY QUE OPINAS DE STAR FOX?

Foxy: es un buen juego... digo... no es que lo juegue porque soy maduro... jeje la verdad me gusta mucho

MTT: MANGLE... A PURSUIT LE GUSTA TU NOMBRE

Mangle: gracias!

MTT: FOXY QUE OPINAS DE QUE PURSUIT HARÁ TU VOZ EN LA ANIMACION DE FNAF LOCURAS EN EL OC

Foxy: que deberias sentirte orgulloso de hacer la voz del gran Foxy

MTT: BIEN EMPIEZAN LOS RETOS... BONBON SUMA 2 MAS 2 Y NO SE VALE USAR CALCULADORA

Bonbon: aaaah bueno, ahora soy distinta, soy inteligente... bien -agarra un cuaderno y escribe un monton de letras con numeros como Spring, solo que ella sin sentido alguno- mmm segun las ecuaciones nos da que es pez

Spring: como demonios! pero como lo hizo, yo nunca pude comprobar esa estupida teoria

Bonbon: mira, solo dibujas los numeros y los entrelazas de alguna forma

Spring: esto es una tonteria

MTT: GOLDEN, PURSUIT TE QUITA TU MES SIN SEXO SI TIENES UNA NOCHE CON EL

Golden: claro que si... espera noooo soy una santa... al demonio la castidad, hasta la mas santa no puede evitar esto

Bonbon: yo si puedo vivir sin sexo por mucho tiempo

Golden: nos vemos en la noche Pursuit

MTT: TOY CHICA, APRENDERAS A DISPARAR CON PURSUIT

Toy Chica: ok, pero antes de que te vayas con la Golden

MTT: PUPPET, SACARON HARRY POTTER 8 :V

Puppet: es la de Harry Potter the crused child, pero que yo sepa es una obra de teatro

MTT: TOY FREDDY PURSUIT TE PAGARA UNA MOTO SEMANAL POR TU TRABAJO

Toy Freddy: en serio! genial, tendre una hermosa coleccion de motos!

Pursuit: muy bien jeje

ALICE: AHORA SI TOCAN LAS DE NOSOTROS... PARA AMLC21, SEGUIRAS CON LA TRAMA DE FNAF EN FANFICTION?

AMLC21: seguire haciendo especiales como estos, crossovers y tambien historias especiales, la historia en si ya acabó, puede que haga otras historias tambien de FNAF pero de la serie principal que es esta, voy a seguir haciendo proyectos como este

ALICE: BIEN AHORA VAMOS CON RETOS, PERO ANTES, ES UN GUSTO CONOCERLA SEÑORITA TORIEL!

Alexander: si es un gusto conocerla -se acerca en la silla de ruedas y le besa la mano-

Chica: maldita sea!

Frank: jaja ese Alex es todo un loquillo!

Alexander: cállate

ALICE: RETO PARA LAS CHICAS, DEBEN BESARSE ENTRE USTEDES... QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! -SE SONROJA- ALEX!

Alexander: yo no escribí nada en esas tarjetas... -mira a Frank- Frank!

Frank: no me culpen -_- solo soy un guardia nocturno como cualquiera, aunque Vincent me cae mal no se porque...

Foxy: vincent!

AMLC21: no se alarmen, se refiere a su propia historia, aquí su Vincent... bueno aun anda por ahi jeje, anden hagan el reto!

Golden: jaja! descuida Alice, ya estamos acostumbradas a ese tipo de retos -va a besar a las chicas-

ALICE: UH... DESPUES ARREGLARE ESTO RODRIGUEZ... RETO A LAS ANIMATRONICAS A BESAR A LAS REENCARNACIONES DE SUS COMPAÑEROS ANIMATRONICOS O.o

Animatronicas: nooooooooooooooooo!

Chica: a mi me dan asco las reencarnaciones

Bonnie: que tenemos de malo, somos mas guapos

Las animatronicas besan a las reencarnaciones hombres

Mangle anim: que asco

Foxy: bien que te gustó!

Mangle: Foxy!

Foxy: tranquila, acaso piensas que me voy a quedar con ella, si tu eres mi pirata original 100% real no Fake

ALICE: RETO A CHICA Y TOY CHICA ANIMATRONICS A COMPETIR CON SUS REENCARNACIONES PARA VER QUIEN COCINA MEJOR, Y DEJEN COMIDA PARA MIS AMIGAS EN EL TRABAJO DE GUARDIA DE SEGURIDAD JEJE

Chica: siempre son retos de comida

Chica anim: las aplastaremos

Toy Chica anim: asi es

Las "chicas" se van a la cocina...

ALICE: POR MIENTRAS... RETO A TOY FREDDY A PASAR TODO EL FIC HASTA EL FINAL SIN SU MOTOCICLETA... EXCEPTO CUANDO SEA RETO CLARO...

Toy Freddy: ja! pero trabajaré con Pursuit XD

ALICE: RETO A BONBON A... BESAR A ALEX! -MIRA ENOJADA A SU COMPAÑERO- FRANK!

Frank: no me hago responsable de las tarjetas

Alexander: ¡Puto cabrón! ¡¿como puedes hacerme eso a mi?!

Frank: porque quiero

ALICE: DESCUIDA, EL DOCTOR DIJO QUE TE RECUPERARAS EN UNOS DIAS DEBIDO A ESE "ACCIDENTE" -NERVIOSA Y AVERGONZADA POR HABER DEJADO EN ESE ESTADO A SU CREADOR-

Alexander: nah, no hay bronca

ALICE: SIGAMOS, RETO A BONNIE A BESAR A CADA CHICO CUANDO ALGUIEN DIGA "RETO"...

Frank: me caes mal conejo -señala a Bonnie-

Bonnie: ay no! otro reto como este no!

ALICE: SIGAMOS CON ESTA M"#$% RETO A BBOY A LLEVAR UN MALETIN CON BATERIAS AA Y CUIDARLO COMO TU VIDA... PORQUE ESE RETO?

Bboy: otra vez con las baterías... ay no!

ALICE: RETO A FREDDY A BESAR A CHICA... NO ME CULPEN POR ESTO NIÑOS! ...

Bonnie: -se para y besa a todos sus compañeros-

Foxy: que asco!

Spring: otra vez no!

Bboy: apenas me estaba recuperando de mi trauma

Freddy: pues ven aca Chica -la agarra y la besa apasionadamente-

Chica: -sonrojada- aaaaaaaah Freddy!

Freddy: ja! siempre quise hacer esto

Bonnie: -molesto- neh primero le hace caso al Alexander antes que a ti -se pone triste y baja sus orejas-

ALICE: BUENO AHORA RETO A FOXY A... -SONROJADA COMO TOMATE- DEMONIOS! NO PIENSO LEERLO!

Frank: solo hazlo Jeager!

ALICE: PERDONA... RETO A FOXY A BAILAR DESNUDO CON FREDDY, SPRINGTRAP, BONNIE... PERDONDEN CHICOS, YO NO ESCRIBI LOS RETOS -SE TAPA SU ROSTRO CON LAS MANOS-

Frank: he, he, he... esto ira a Youtube... asi se llama verdad?

Alexander: si Frank, asi se llama

MTT: -VIENDO TODO DESDE UN ASIENTO DE INVITADO- OHOHOH QUE INTERESANTE

Bonnie: -se para y besa a todos sus compañeros-

Foxy: lo siento Mangle, pero tendré que exhibir de nuevo mi bello y escultural cuerpo

Mangle: recuerda que es todo mio

Foxy se desnuda y empieza a bailar frente a los chicos...

Frank: -grabando-

Chica anim: ya terminamos la comida y... demonios, ustedes estan locos!

ALICE: LUEGO LA JUZGAMOS, TENEMOS QUE SEGUIR, BIEN RETO A LAS ANIMATRONICAS CHICA, TOY CHICA, MANGLE Y SUS RESPECTIVAS REENCARNACIONES A HACER... -SE SONROJA A MAS NO PODER Y CASI ECHA HUMO- NO LO DIRE! TE VAS AL CARAJO RODRIGUEZ... -SE SIENTA AL LADO DE ALEXANDER AUN SONROJADA A MAS NO PODER-

Frank: yo lo leo! QUE LAS CHICAS ANIMATRONICAS Y SUS REENCARNACIONES VAYAN A UNA HABITACION OSCURA Y HAGAN COSAS CON ALEX

Alexander: ¡Frank maldito cabron desgraciado! ¡por que me haces esto!

FRANK: PORQUE SE ME DA LA GANA! AHORA VAYANSE AL CUARTO OSCURO, MIENTRAS ME LARGO -SE VA-

Todos: whaaaaaaaaaaat!

Alice: tienen que perdonarlo chicos, el como sabran cambio mucho debido a que... bueno, si leyeran nuestra historia se darian cuenta de que hablo... -avergonzada y melancolica- bueno, creo que te dejo solo y... voy a llevarle esto a chica en nuestro turno nocturno y a mangle cuando llegue a casa, nos vemos y un gusto en conocerlos a ustedes chicos -se despide de los animatronics varones y de las reencarnaciones de ellos- ¿espero que podamos ser amigos?

Frank: muevete jeager o te dejo aqui sola

Alice: ¡ya voy! -se va y al salir del lugar empiezan a discutir como "pareja casada"-

Alexander: me vengare Rodriguez... -mientras lo llevan a la habitacion oscura por la animatronicas- ¡me vengare! ¡recordaras el dia en que lamentaras haberme hecho este reto estupido...!

Chica: no hay que hacerlo

Golden: vamos, hay que aprovechar

Chica: a ti ni te mencionaron!

Golden: pero debemos venir todas las chicas

MTT: UFF PERO QUE INTENSOS SON ESTOS CHICOS, BUENO SIGAMOS CON LOS RETOS Y PREGUNTAS DE CLOVER...

Los hombres babeando por Clover

Freddy: aaaaaaaah Clover!

Foxy: hola marinera jeje

Bonnie: hola lindura

Toy Freddy: hola cariño!

Bboy: hola linda

Spring: hola preciosa

Todas golpean a los chicos, (hasta Chica golpea a Bonnie pero luego se voltea y se disculpa con el)

Clover: -con una pose victoriosa- Jajajajajaja, te gane Never te dije que ellos malinterpretarían mi reto, yo me refería a sexo no a que estén alejados unos de otros, osea si se pueden tocar y besarse.

Todos: queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Freddy: y nosotros aguantandonos tanto

Mangle: y nosotros duramos dias sin ni siquiera besarnos aaaaaaaaah Foxy!

Foxy: yo no sabía, y que no se supone que seríamos mas serios?

Mangle: cierto, lo siento por gritarte cariño

Foxy: no te preocupes mi vida

Todos: jajajaja dijeron serios, no cursis

Mangle: que, asi se hablaban la Chica y el Bonnie cuando... bueno... jeje olvidenlo

MTT: SIGAMOS CON ESTO, CLOVER RETA A AMLC21 A QUE TENGA QUE SOPORTAR A FOXY Y A MANGLE EN SU CASA GRANDE

AMLC21: ellos dos! en mi casa! pero que desastre... esta bien, ya se que hacer con ellos... esta noche se van a dormir a mi casa, y en la siguiente entrevista diremos como nos fue

Foxy y Mangle: siiiiiiiiii!

Bonnie: -se para y besa a todos sus compañeros-

MTT: AHORA EL RETO 2 QUE SPRING ESTE SIN SU COMPUTADORA (PROGRAMANDO) POR UNA SEMANA

Spring: pero... que crueldad!

Bonnie: -se para y besa a todos sus compañeros-

MTT: PREGUNTA PARA LAS CHICAS, SON TAN IDIOTAS LOS VARONES?

Chica: si

Mangle: si

Bonbon: emm pues Spring... -recuerda lo que dijo la entrevista pasada- si lo son

Spring: Bonbon! por favor olvida eso

Toy Chica: si

Golden: si

Puppet: absolutamente que si

MTT: PREGUNTA PARA LOS CHICOS, ENSERIO NO PUEDEN SER MAS IDIOTAS?

Foxy: no soy idiota, no nos insultes

Freddy: oye, no lo somos

Bonnie: eso lo seran Foxy y Toy Freddy

Toy Freddy: oye no lo soy

Bboy: no lo somos, yo soy un chico decente

Spring: yo no hago tarugadas, soy un genio

Never: ay Clover, pero recordando lo de la entrevista pasada a la que venimos, siento haber hecho sentir mal a Chica y mira como termino esto, solo queria que reflexionaras pero fui algo dura contigo y bueno.. lamento que hayas terminado con Bonnie

Chica: -mas triste- el terminó conmigo -se agacha y llora en silencio-

Never: ay no! emm Metatton sigue con los retos

MTT: EMM SI... BIEN AHORA QUE LOS CHICOS LES PONGAN RETOS Y LES HAGAN PREGUNTAS A CLOVER Y A NEVER... Y SUPONGO QUE LAS CONTESTARAN EN OTRA ENTREVISTA QUE VENGAN... BUENO ADELANTE

Bonnie: -se para y besa a todos sus compañeros, con algo de tristeza al ver a Chica llorar-

Freddy: emm bueno yo empiezo... Reto a...

Never: bueno antes de que digan sus retos y preguntas queremos decir algo importante

Todos: que?

Never: nosotras somos... emm bueno... somos Lesbianas y nos amamos mutuamente

Los hombres: queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Spring: porque las mujeres mas bonitas se hacen lesbianas

Freddy: no aplica con todas, hay lesbianas feas

Foxy: ahora entiendo porque no nos querias a nosotros

Toy Freddy: pero a ti ni se te nota Never

Never: soy mas femenina por eso jeje

Golden: felicidades chicas! que bueno que encontraron el amor y esto les enseñara a ustedes hombres a no molestar a las mujeres

Todos: -con resignación- aaaah!

Freddy: bueno reto a Clover a usar vestido y cantar una canción que hable de mariposas

Foxy: yo las reto a ambas a ponerse traje de baño y tratar de ligarse a unos chicos, conquistarlos y luego que se besen las dos frente a los chicos enamorados para que les rompan el kokoro como a nosotros -se pone a llorar-

Bonnie: las reto a cantar en dueto

Toy Freddy: te reto a carreras de motos Clover

Bboy: reto a Never a ser mas masculina que Clover

Mangle: reto a Clover a que confiese su lesbianismo enmedio de una boda y quiera llevarse a la novia

Chica: -aun triste- emm yo tengo una pregunta, desde cuando se conocen?

Bonbon: yo tambien tengo una pregunta para Never, porque si amas a Clover la mandaste a una cita con Freddy?

Golden: Hagan Yuri frente a nosotros

Todos: Golden!

Puppet: como se enamoraron y se confesaron su amor?

Toy Chica: piensan casarse?

MTT: CLOVER Y NEVER, TIENEN MUCHO QUE CONTESTAR PARA LA PRÓXIMA... YO TAMBIÉN QUIERO SABER! QUE EMOCIÓN, AHORA SIGAMOS CON MILENA, SU PRIMER PREGUNTA ES PARA BONBON... PORQUE LE DIJISTE QUE NO A BONNIE CUANDO SE TE DECLARO?

Bonbon: emm pues porque a mi me gustaba Springtrap, y a Bonnie lo quería como hermano

MTT: SIGUIENTE RETO A FOXY Y A SPRING A QUE PREPAPERN UN BUFFETE PARA TODO EL SHOW

Bonnie: -se para y besa a todos sus compañeros-

Spring: ah tengo que cocinar con Foxy! que horror

Foxy: anda, vamos...

Y en la cocina...

Spring: -gritando- aaaaaaaah idiota porque le pusiste queso de nachos a la mezcla para empanizar, ahora no se va a poder...

Foxy: asi pega mejor

Spring: eres idiota, ahora pasame otros 3 huevos para batirlos

Foxy: ahi te van -le lanza los huevos, pero caen al suelo porque los avienta muy fuerte-

Spring: mira lo que has hecho, ahora tambien tenemos que limpiar, eres un idiota

Foxy: callate -lo golpea-

Spring: maldito zorro tarado -golpea a Foxy-

Ambos se pelean en la cocina y tiran todo...

MTT: Y COMO VEN NO PUDIERON CON EL RETO...

Bonnie: -se para y besa a todos sus compañeros-

Foxy: todo por culpa de Spring

Spring: mi culpa! pero si tu fuiste el tonto que le puso queso a la mezcla para empanizar y tiraste los huevos

MTT: SIGUIENTE PREGUNTA, PARA PUPPET... PORQUE TE GUSTA TANTO TU MAGIA?

Puppet: pues es obvio! a quien no le gustaría tener magia, puedo hacer muchas cosas

MTT: RETO PARA SPRING Y FOXY

Bonnie: -se para y besa a todos sus compañeros-

Foxy: otra vez con Spring

MTT: QUE SPRING ARRUINE EL AUTO DE LA SEÑORA HERNANDEZ Y FOXY LO REPARE

Foxy: mejor al reves, esto no va a funcionar

Spring: jeje para que veas lo que se siente -corre al patio de los Hernandez y descompone el auto facilmente-

Golden: ahora te toca repararlo Foxy

Foxy: ay no se como -intenta repararlo, pero lo deja peor-

Sra Hernandez: aaaaaaaah el maldito zorro ha vuelto a descomponer el auto

Sr Hernandez: porque siempre pasa lo mismo... Scott!

Scott: -triste porque aun esta peleado con Scarlett- aqui tiene, ya lo se... -le paga y se va-

MTT: NO TAN RAPIDO SCOTT, TE TOCA UN RETO A TI...

Bonnie: -se para y besa a todos sus compañeros-

Scott: ah que reto?

MTT: DEBES SALIR EN UNA CITA CON LA SRA HERNANDEZ

Scott: queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Freddy: animate, ademas ya estas peleado con Scarlett

Scott: dudo que ella quiera salir en una cita conmigo

Toy Freddy: pues debes ir

Scott: ay porque a mi... -va con la sra. Hernandez- Señora, quisiera salir en una cita conmigo?

Sra Hernandez: aaaaaaaaaah -le da una cachatada a Scott- maldito sucio, puerco, sinverguenza... -en voz baja- y cuando sería?

Todos: jajajajjaa

Freddy: orale! la señora Hernandez si quiere jeje

Golden: pues es que Scott no esta feo, admitan que esta mas guapo que el Sr Hernandez, miralo, el Sr Hernadez es chaparro y gordo, con barbas todas mal rasuradas y con cara de ogro, miren a Scott, el es mas delgado, un poco mas alto, su barba es perfecta y a sus 35 años se ve muy bien

Scott: -nervioso- emm ahorita... pero si no quiere...

Sra Hernandez: esta bien, vamos ahorita

Scarlett: lo que me faltaba! que ahora salieras con ella! -se va aun mas enojada que la vez pasada-

Scott: oye espera! es un reto...

Sra Hernandez: ahora me cumples Cawthon

Scott: de acuerdo -se va con la Sra Hernandez

Despues de un rato...

Scott: ya llegué, ahora resulta que la vieja Hernandez esta enamorada de mi, la lleve a comer nada mas y ahora quiere salir de nuevo conmigo, y todo por su culpa

MTT: QUE BUENO QUE LLEGASTE, TIENES MAS PREGUNTAS... A VER LA SIGUIENTE, QUIEN FUE EL PRIMER CHICO EN EL ORFANATO Y PORQUE?

Scott: el primero en llegar fue Foxy, antes de que fundara el orfanato iba a vender el edificio, pero luego encontre al pobre Foxy lastimado, su padre en la carce y no tenia a su madre, asi que lo lleve conmigo y asi funde el orfanato Cawthon

MTT: BUENO SIGUIENTE PREGUNTA TAMBIEN PARA TI SCOTT, DE TODOS LOS CHICOS QUIEN ES TU FAVORITO, Y DE LAS CHICAS QUIEN ES TU FAVORITA?

Scott: aaaaaaaah no puedo decidir eso, yo quiero a todos mis chicos igual

Golden: anda, no te hagas Scott, yo soy tu favorita

Scott: pues miren, podria decir a quienes les tengo un poco de mas cariño, pero...

Freddy: anda confiesalo

Scott: de los chicos, pues le tengo aprecio en especial a Foxy por ser el primero

Freddy: -finge llorar- aaah lo sabía, a mi no me quieres

Scott: los quiero a todos, solo que a Foxy lo aprecio un poco mas

MTT: Y DE LAS CHICAS?

Scott: mmm pues... a Chica

Mangle: -se tira al piso- claro, a mi no me quieres por ser una fenomeno

Scott: no empieces con tus dramas, es que Chica fue la primer niña en llegar aqui

Chica: tomenla

Golden: ay Scott, porque nos desprecias asi

Bboy: yo nunca tuve oportunidad

Scott: vamos chicos, es solo un decir, los quiero mucho a todos

Bonnie: claro, nadie quiere a Bonnie, yo soy siempre la segunda opcion -se pone triste y se va a un rincon- y no solo de Scott, tambien de Chica fui la segunda opcion, siempre soy el plato de segunda mesa

Scott: no se pongan asi chicos, esta bien, mi favorito es Bonnie y de las chicas es Mangle

Chica: no se vale! ya me habias elegido a mi

Foxy: y a mi

Freddy: claro Scott y yo donde quedo

Scott: ay ya, mis favoritos son todos y se acabo, si no hay mas preguntas me voy

MTT: NO, PARA TI NO POR LO PRONTO

Scott: bien pues me voy

MTT: AHORA RETO PARA BONBON

Bonnie: -se para y besa a todos sus compañeros-

MTT: BESA A BONNIE

Chica: queeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Bonbon: de acuerdo -va y besa a Bonnie, y dura 30 segundos besandolo-

Chica: -la agarra de las orejas- ya quitate, no tenias que durar tanto

Bonbon: pero ya no es tu novio, porque te molesta

Chica: pues...

Bonnie: ja! no puedes reclamar

MTT: RETO PARA FOXY Y BONNIE

Bonnie: -se para y besa a todos sus compañeros-

MTT: HAGAN YAOI

Foxy: queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! porque

Bonnie: porque a mi siempre me toca lo peor

Golden: rapido haganlo

Unas escenas Yaoi despues...

MTT: RETO PARA CHICA, PREPARAR ALGO CON CHICA ANIMATRONIC ... OYE ESO YA LO HABIAN HECHO

Milena: bueno

Bonnie: -se para y besa a todos sus compañeros-

MTT: RETO PARA BONBON, JUEGA UNDERTALE Y GANALE A LOS CHICOS

Bonnie: -se para y besa a todos sus compañeros-

Bonbon: ok... -se pone a jugar-

2 HORAS DESPUES...

Bonbon: no puedo!

Spring: en que vas?

Bonbon: no puedo vencer a Papyrus

Spring: en serio! pero ya puedes dejar la pelea porque le pones que si

MTT: AQUI NOS VAMOS A ESTAR UNA ETERNIDAD CON ELLA, MEJOR SIGAMOS CON OTRO RETO

Bonnie: -se para y besa a todos sus compañeros-

MTT: BUENO SIGUE UNA PREGUNTA PARA MANGLE, QUE TE GUSTA DEL PIRATA?

Mangle: si te refieres a que me gusta de ser pirata... bueno... me gustan los barcos, las peleas, la vestimenta, me gusta navegar en el mar... y bueno todo es muy divertido

MTT: BIEN LAS PREGUNTAS DE MILENA SE ACABARON, AHORA SIGUEN LAS DE JUANPX12, EMECEMOS CON UNA PREGUNTA PARA BONNIE... PORQUE ESTAS ENOJADO?

Bonnie: enojado... ah se refiere a que estoy peleado con Chica, bueno, ella me traiciono con Alexander, ella lo ama, así que decidí dejarla para que decida, y se que lo elegirá a el, porque nadie quiere al pobre conejo morado -se pone a llorar-

Chica: Bonnie...

Golden: ya no sea dramático! modo Mangle on

JuanPx12: antes de los retos tengo algo que hacer... -va con Scott y le da un ramo de flores, despues trae a unos guitarristas para serenatas- ve con eso a ver si logras arreglarte con Scarlett

Scott: eh gracias! ire enseguida -sale corriendo-

MTT: Y AHORA LLEGO EL MOMENTO PARA LOS RETOS

Bonnie: -se para y besa a todos sus compañeros-

MTT: A TODOS, VEAN EL TRAILER DE SISTER LOCATION Y DIGAN QUE OPINAN..

Freddy: no hay problema...

Minutos despues...

Freddy: me hicieron muy afeminado

Foxy: yo parezco Mangle

Golden: porque ahora hay una muñeca fea como protagonista

Mangle: no me gusta

Bonbon: me da miedo

Spring: a mi me parece que los graficos del juego mejoraron pero no me gustan los nuevos personajes, nada que ver con nosotros

Chica: si, nada que ver, ademas me quitaron

Bonnie: a mi también, que hay de los conejos

Toy Chica: esa tal Baby me parece muy creida

Toy Freddy: apesta

Bonnie: pues te has de haber echado un pedo como siempre

Puppet: no me gustan los personajes

Bboy: a mi tampoco

MTT: RETO PARA AMLC21 Y SPRINGTRAP, COMPITAN PROGRAMANDO UN SOFWARE

Bonnie: -se para y besa a todos sus compañeros-

AMLC21: Queeeee!

Spring: queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

AMLC21: Ja! la diferencia es que yo ya estudio en la universidad y tu no

Spring: demonios

MTT: Y QUE VAN A PROGRAMAR?

Freddy: háganme un programa que calcule el precio de venta de productos

AMLC21: Facil! -agarra la laptop y se pone a programar-

Spring: yo puedo hacerlo -se pone a programar-

Un monton de codigo despues...

AMLC21: Ya esta! aqui mi codigo

#include iostream

using namespace std;

int main()

{

int costo, ganancia, impuesto;

float CCG, PV;

cout"Escribe el Costo del producto: "endl;

cincosto;

cout"Que el Porcentaje de la Ganancia deseas: "endl;

cinganancia;

cout"Dame el porcentaje del Impuesto: "endl;

cinimpuesto;

CCG=(costo*ganancia/100)+costo;

PV=(CCG*impuesto)/100+CCG;

cout"\n\nPrecio para la Venta es de: "PV" pesos \n\n";

return 0;

} (El codigo sale mal por que no agarra los signos de mayor y menor pero se supone que funciona)

Spring: el mio tambien esta!

AMLC21: emm lo siento conejito, te falto un punto y coma

Spring: en serio -lo revisa- nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!

MTT: SIGUIENTE RETO, QUE FREDDY LE HAGA UN RAYON A UN BARCO DE FOXY Y MANGLE Y QUE LOGRE HUIR DE ELLOS ILESO

Bonnie: -se para y besa a todos sus compañeros-

Freddy: lo hare -corre al cuarto de barcos-

Foxy: no puedo dejar que hagas eso -corre detras de el-

Minutos despues...

Freddy: -sangrando y golpeado por todos lados- no pude...

MTT: NO PUDISTE SALIR ILESO?

Freddy: no pude ni acercarme a los barcos

MTT: POR ULTIMO QUE GOLDEN DEVUELVA TODAS LAS COSAS QUE COMPRO CON LA TARJETA DE CREDITO

Golden: noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!

Freddy: no, ella me compró un reloj de oro, no lo devuelvan

MTT: ES EL RETO

Bonnie: -se para y besa a todos sus compañeros-

Golden: esta bien

MTT: Y AHORA QUEDA SOLO QUEDAN LAS DE TOMAS FERRARI...

Tomas llega en su boss 69 hasta adentro del show

Freddy: porque metiste el auto hasta aca?

Tomas: solo queria llegar con estilo

MTT: Y TARDE! BUENO TUS PREGUNTAS SON... AMLC COMO TE VA? ESPERA ESO ES PREGUNTA EN SERIO?

Tomas: emm si porque no

AMLC21: pues bien, no me quejo

MTT: Y PREGUNTA PARA PUPPET, AUN TIENES LA FOTO DE TOMAS A LO HARRY POTTER?

Puppet: -sonrojada- emm si la tengo, pero es solo como recuerdo

Toy chica: mentira, la tienes ahi en tu buró y quitaste la de Bboy

Bboy: queeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Puppet: no es verdad!, bueno...

Chica: no tienes vergüenza Puppet

Puppet: solo es recuerdo, y Bboy tengo tu foto en... el baño

Golden: mentiras la tiraste abajo de la cama

Puppet: claro que no, un día se me cayo accidentalmente pero la recogí

Bboy: porque en el baño?

Puppet: pues... para recordarte cada vez que voy al baño

Bboy: -triste- tu tambien te enamoraste de una de tus citas

Puppet: no! claro que no! solo me agrada con esos lentes porque... ay olvidenlo, piensa lo que quieras

MTT: Y ESTO FUE TODO EN EL CAPITULO DE HOY Y...

Scott: -llega un poco triste- ya vine

Todos: que pasó?

Scott: Scarlett me perdonó

Todos: que bien!

Scott: pero solo quiere que seamos amigos

Todos: queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Scott: dice que no podemos seguir siendo novios hasta que yo me decida bien

Freddy: bueno, antes que este capitulo termine tengo preguntas para Alice y Frank, les dices Alexander... bien Frank... te gusta ALICE?

Golden: yo los retaría a Alice a tirarse al Frank

Bonnie: -serio- yo quiero preguntarte algo Alexander, pero contéstame en tu siguiente visita... AMAS A CHICA?

Todos: queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

MTT: Y ESTO FUE EL CAPITULO DE HOY, NOS VEMOS A LA PROXIMA... QUE ESPERO LAS RESPUESTAS ESTEN LISTAS


	10. Entrevista 8

**Entrevista 8**

Era dia de entrevista, pero Never y Clover aun no se reportaban con sus retos y respuestas y Alexander estaría hasta la otra entrevista...

Todos se veían con caras de tristeza, o cansancio, o aburrimiento

MTT: Y ES HORA DEL SHOW DE ENTREVISTAS EN EL ORFANTO CAWTHON... PERO QUE LES OCURRE A TODOS USTEDES...

Bonnie: aaaaah ya sabes

Chica: ya saben

Scott: ya saben

Foxy: yo estoy cansado, no dormí bien

Mangle: yo tengo flojera

Spring: Bonbon esta algo seria conmigo desde la entrevista 6 y ademas no puedo programar por un mes

Bonbon: ya saben

Freddy: aun no termina el mes sin acción para nosotros

Golden: lo mismo

Toy Chica: estoy cansada

Toy Freddy: yo no he podido acercarme a mi motocicleta aun

Puppet: aburrida

Bboy: Puppet quiere a Tomas

Puppet: que no es cierto!

MTT: EMM BUENO ENTIENDO Y TU AMLC21?

AMLC21: -durmiéndose en el asiento- eh... aaaaaah si... calculo 3... ecuaciones diferenciales... Bases de Datos... aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah... tengo sueño y mucha tarea!

Freddy: y no deberías estar haciéndola en vez de estar aqui?

AMLC21: NO! hay que cumplir con todo y yo puedo... escuela, trabajo, fanfics, entrenadora pokemon... si... si se puede...

MTT: Y COMO FUE EL RETO DE TENER A FOXY Y A MANGLE EN LA CASA GRANDE

AMLC21: todo bajo control, encerré a los zorros en un area cerrada, y solo destruyeron la decima parte de la casa

MTT: EMM NO SE SI SEA BUENA NOTICIA, BUENO Y HOY TENDREMOS AQUI A THEORY CESAR Y CARLOS... Y... QUE! OTRO CESAR!

Todos: queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Desolation!Cesar: Que?! Donde estoy?

Apariencia de Des!Cesar: es ojiverde, tiene una placa de metal en el ojo izquierdo de tamaño del ojo que le hace de parche, lleva ropa militar, una mochila como la de Indiana Jones, un Francotirador, un AK-47, dos revolvers, dos machetes y un arco tactico, en donde esta el parche, hay una cicatriz hecha por Desolation!Foxy, quien le saco el ojo

Theory: es solo mi otro yo de una AU Desolation!Cesar

Bonbon: mi cabeza!

MTT: BIEN, EMPEZAREMOS CON LAS PREGUNTAS DE CESAR, PERO ANTES QUIERO PASAR DE NUEVO A UNA INVITADA ESPECIAL QUE YA CONOCEN, AQUI TORIEL VERSION JOVEN

Toriel: gracias de nuevo por la invitacion, es muy divertido venir aqui

Carlos: -sonrojado- ho...hola Toriel!

Toriel: jijiji! hola Carlos!

Golden: -mira con envidia y odio a Toriel- y esa cabra que se trae...

Freddy: que te pasa?

Golden: nada!

MTT: Y BIEN EMPECEMOS CON LAS PREGUNTITAS... FREDDY, COMO VES QUE TE SHIPPEAN CON TOY CHICA, MANGLE, FOXY Y TOY FREDDY?

Freddy: pues... que obviamente soy irresistible jeje -pose de chico guapo e irresistible-

Golden: muy gracioso

Freddy: no es gracioso, es verdad

MTT: BONBON SABES QUE EN LA DIMENSION DE DES!CESAR TU ERES HOMBRE?

Bonbon: y al menos soy un hombre guapo?

Theory: pues... que puedo decir yo

MTT: BONNIE, HAZ YAOI EN EL DRAW INN CON TOY FREDDY

Bonnie y T Freddy: queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Bonnie: porque siempre a mi me toca lo peor

Theory: emm primero deberian...

Des!Cesar: y como se supone que harían eso?

Theory: jejeje

T Freddy: yo no quiero

Des!Cesar: pero Yaoi es un felino del tamaño de un elefante, como se supone que hagan eso

Bonnie: eso es Yaoi para ti! entonces hagamos eso T Freddy, vamos, y... dibujamos eso que dijo el otro Cesar

T Freddy: entonces estoy de acuerdo...

Horas despues...

AMLC21: -recibe una llamada- que pasa?

Ximena: -por telefono- porque Bonnie y Toy Freddy vinieron a pintar una pared de una habitación!

AMLC21: un reto que no vas a entender... bueno adiós -cuelga-

Bonnie: lo hemos logrado!

MTT: CHICA, SABES QUE LA CHANCLA QUE THEORY TE DIO LANZA MINICHANCLAS A DISTANCIA? Y SON DE MUNICION INFINITA Y LAS CHANCLITAS SON DULCES DE TUTIFRUTI

Foxy: atacanos Chica

Chica: -le lanza la chancla-

Foxy: aaaaaaaaaaaaah no asi, con las municiones!

Chica: no, no voy a darles gusto

MTT: FOXY, TE RETAN A QUE VEAS TU REGLA 34

Foxy: emm voy... -se mete a Internet- queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! que horror! aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah -queda traumatizado-

Mangle: que pasa? ... aaaaaaaaaaaaaah -sangra de la nariz- yo tambien salgo jejejeje

MTT: -SONROJADO- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH QUE COSAS...

Des!Cesar: que espantosidad es esa! la regla 34 son normativas militares, al menos en mi universo lo son

Foxy: -tirado en el piso- en serio! aaaaaaaaaaaah

MTT: BIEN AHORA PUPPET...

Theory: eso lo digo yo... Azarat Methreon Zintos! -aparece una loba furry y pelaje gris con ropa militar, con unos con unos U** duales, una katana y un AK-74

Puppet: pero que demonios! tu... no es posible, que clase de brujería es esa!

Foxy: supongo que la misma brujeria que usas tu, jeje

Puppet: no! lo mio es magia pura

Des!Cesar: les presento a Wolfie stronghold, mi hermana adoptiva

Wolfie: hola

Carlos: -voltea de reojo-

MTT: BIEN OTRA INVITADA MAS... BUENO SIGAMOS, MANGLE, TU OTRO YO ES MAS INSEGURA QUE TU, PERO PARA OPINION DE FOXYA (HERMANA DE FOXY) ERES MUY BONITA, Y CAUTIVARIAS A CUALQUIER FURRY

Mangle: aaaah pero que dices... cual otro yo?

Theory: pronto sabran mas sobre eso

MTT: EMM GOLDEN SABES QUE TU MORISTE EN LA OTRA DIMENSION TRATANDO DE SALVAR A OTRO DE LOS TUYOS DE UN RAPIÑADOR (IGUAL SABRAN QUE ES ESO DESPUES)

Golden: pues mientras no lo sepa me da igual

MTT: AMLC21 SABES QUE TU ERES LA PRESIDENTA DEL REFUGIO DE CH14P45

AMLC21: vaya, al menos soy presidenta en otra dimensión

MTT: TOY CHICA, HAZ YURI CON CHICA

Chica: Yuri!

Toy Chica: ay no!

Chica: emm bueno -empieza abrazando a Toy Chica y acariciandole los pechos-...

Des!Cesar: que estan haciendo esas locas!

Chica: yuri

Des!Cesar: Yuri es una banda de mercenarios japoneses

Toy Chica: haberlo dicho antes, y como se supone que hagamos eso

Freddy: hagan el yuri que conocemos aqui

Chica: ay! ya no quiero hacer nada -se sienta-

Toy Chica: yo tampoco

MTT: AAAH BIEN AHORA, BONNIE, SABES QUE ERES MAS MUSCULOSO EN LA OTRA DIMENSION?

Bonnie: en serio! genial, soy un conejo fuerte y musculoso, seguro alla... alla si me quieren las mujeres -se pone triste-

MTT: PARA TODOS, NO CONOCEN A CINDY (DE FNAC) EN ESTA DIMENSION?

Mangle: Cindy? no...

Golden: la Mangle es la Cindi...

Mangle: porque?

Golden: la Cindinero jajajajajajajajajaja

Mangle: aaaaaaah claro! búrlate de mi pobreza niña rica!

MTT: BBOY, SABES QUE ERES NIÑO EN LA OTRA DIMENSION?

Bboy: yo... porque! siempre me toman como un niño!

MTT: SPRING DES!CESAR QUIERE QUE LE ENSEÑES EL MUNDO DE NOSOTROS

Spring: emm bueno, te dare un tour por nuestra dimension

Wolfie: a mi tambien?

Spring: emm si claro

MTT: HEY TODOS... SABEN QUE EN LA DIMENSION DE DESOLATION, EL PLANETA FUE PARCIALMENTE DESTRUIDO Y HAY RADIACION POR MONTONES, Y QUE LOS ANIMATRONICS SE VOLVIERON BIOLOGICOS?

Todos: whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat!

MTT: Y POR ULTIMO CON LAS PREGUNTAS DE THEORY... SABEN QUE EN LA OTRA DIMENSION TODOS MENOS BBOY Y PUPPET SON FURRIES?

Puppet: jeje menos mal

Foxy: soy un Furry sexy

Mangle: y yo soy muy bonita

Foxy: aaaaaah tengo una hermana!

MTT: Y AHORA VAMOS CON CARLOS... PRIMERA PREGUNTA, PARA TODOS LOS CHICOS, CUAL ES SU PEOR PESADILLA O TEMOR?

Freddy: emm bueno, mi peor pesadilla es quedar en la ruina, no le temo a la pobreza, pero le temo a llegar a perder las riquezas que me heredaron mis padres, mi abuelo fue quien hizo todas esas riquezas y no me gustaría echarle a perder su esfuerzo. Ah y tambien el hombre morado

Golden: mi peor pesadilla es una vida sin sexo... y el hombre morado

Todos: Golden!

Golden: jeje que tiene, es horrible pensar en que no se pueda hacer eso

Chica: mi peor pesadilla es que un critico de comida diga que mi comida sabe feo. Y el hombre morado

Bonnie: mi peor pesadilla son los fantasmas y el hombre morado

Bonbon: a mi me dan miedo los fantasmas, los insectos, principalmente las arañas, los animales salvajes, los monstruos, vampiros... etc... etc, Y claro el hombre morado

Bonnie: tu le tienes miedo a todo

Bonbon: cállate!

Spring: mis peores temores son que haya un apagón digital como a veces dicen y... bueno también me asustan los fantasmas y las tarántulas y un poco el hombre morado

AMLC21: aaaaaaaaah que horror un apagón digital!

Toy Chica: mi peor temor es quedarme sola y el hombre morado

Todos: jajajaja que tierna la toy Chica jajajaa

Toy Chica: no se burlen, es la verdad, me agrada su compañía y quisiera que nunca me faltaran, ni siquiera la Mangle

Todos: aaaaaaah que tierna

Toy Freddy: mi peor pesadilla es quedarme paralitico, asi no podria andar en moto. Y el hombre morado

Puppet: mi peor pesadilla es quedarme sin magia... y la verdad tambien le temo al hombre morado

Bboy: a mi me da miedo que venga un mago mas fuerte que Puppet y acabe con nosotros. Y el hombre morado

Mangle: yo le temo a las amalgamas y al hombre morado

Foxy: yo no le temo a nada...

Freddy: no seas mentiroso Foxy

Foxy: jeje bueno, la verdad le temo al hombre morado y a perder a mi Mangle

Todos: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah que tierno!

Mangle: ah que lindo Foxy

Chica: pero bien que un día le tuvimos miedo a un "fantasma", hasta Puppet y Scott andaban huyendo (Mini Historias de FNAF Locuras en el orfanato Cawthon)

Foxy: bueno, pero ahora ya sabemos que no pasa nada

MTT: BIEN, PARA AMLC21 QUIEN TE CAE MEJOR DE LOS CHICOS Y PORQUE? Y SERIAS CAPAZ DE INTERCAMBIAR LA PERSONALIDAD DE ALGUNOS CHICOS? O SEA, LOS MAS CALMADOS SERAN MAS DESASTROZOS Y VICEVERSA.

AMLC21: bueno la primera... me agradan todos chicos, pero los que mejor me caen son Foxy, Mangle y Spring, Foxy porque era un chico serio con un pasado horrible que encontró a su otra mitad para luego volverse un chico alegre y desastrozo... digo divertido. Mangle igual, una chica con un horrible pasado y luego volverse de una chica timida a una chica desastroza y algo infantil

Chica: algo...

AMLC21: y Spring, pues a el le puse mi carrera y mi aficion por las cosas dificiles como el estudio de una ingeniería y la informática, tiene su lado infantil y divertido pero hay que hacer un gran esfuerzo para encontrárselo, ellos tres llevan algo de mi personalidad. De lo de las personalidades ya lo hemos intentado jeje, pero es algo dificil, me he acostrumbrado a sus personalidades de cada uno y es algo dificil verlos de otra forma

MTT: AHORA CARLOS TENDRA RETOS CONTRA USTEDES

Todos: queeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

MTT: CHICA Y CARLOS COMPETIRAN COCINANDO Y CON TOY CHICA HACIENDO POSTRES

Chica: ja! no vas a ganarme

Toy chica: a mi menos!

Luego de un rato de cocinar...

Freddy: nosotros lo juzgamos

Golden: aaaaaaah tu comida sabe deliciosa Carlos!

Carlos: gracias

Toriel: cocinas muy bien, y tus postes son los mejores que he probado

Carlos: -se sonroja- aah gracias Toriel

Golden: mendiga cabra cara de...

Chica: Golden! compórtate

Toy Chica: en serio! no puede ganarme

Toriel: pero es que todo es muy bueno, no puedo decidir quien ganó

Foxy: gano Chica, lo siento Carlos

Toy Chica: para mi que gana el Carlos

Freddy: gana Chica

Golden: Carlos!

Bboy: emm no se

Puppet: no se puede saber, ambos sazones son buenos, pero distintos, igual con los postres

MTT: BUENO ESO QUEDARA EN EMPATE, AHORA UN DUELO DE GUITARRAS CONTRA BONNIE Y BONBON

Bonnie: hey! piensas que vas a ganarme lobo, ahora veras que no puedes contra los masters de la guitarra

Bonbon: si! no puedes con nosotros

En la batalla de guitarras, Bonbon se puso nerviosa, ahora todo se decidía entre Bonnie y Carlos

Chica: (aaaaah Bonnie, siempre has sido tan talentoso, y yo nunca he podido apreciarlo... pero Alexander...)

Por mas bien que lo hizo Carlos, no pudo contra Bonnie

Bonnie: ja! te gane! nunca podras con el gran Bonnie, el master de las guitarras

Chica: que bien lo hiciste Bonnie!

Bonnie: emm gracias -se sonroja-

Carlos: ah en fin, hay que saber perder

MTT: AHORA CARLOS CONTRA SPRING HACIENDO ECUACIONES SUPER DIFICILES

Spring: no puedes vencerme

AMLC21: yo las pongo... (demonios no se puede escribir la notación pero en fin)

Resualvan el siguiente sistema de ecuaciones...

x - 3y +2z= -3

5x + 6y -z =13

4x - y +3z = 8

Spring: mmm puedo hacerla, es muy facil

AMLC21: La verdad lo es

MTT: BIEN HAGANLO!

Carlos y Spring resolvieron el sistema...

MTT: EMM MI PROGRAMACION NO TIENE COMO SABER SI ESO ESTA BIEN

AMLC21: Yo veo eso... lo hicieron igual y ademas están bien, empate (-2,5,7)

MTT: BIEN OTRO RETO CARLOS... JUEGA BATTLE SHIP CONTRA FOXY Y MANGLE

Carlos: en serio!

Foxy: no creerás lo buenos que somos con las coordenadas

Spring: al menos es lo unico que tienen como ingenieros

Carlos: ok...

Despues...

Carlos: para mi que hicieron trampa

Mangle: jeje nadie ha podido ganarnos a nosotros en este juego

Foxy: ni siquiera Spring con sus largas ecuaciones

MTT: BIEN CARLOS AHORA PUPPET TE TIENE UN CASTIGO

Carlos: a mi!

Puppet: si, por lo de la pelea con Kid Buu, besa a Toy Freddy

Toy Freddy: porque a mi!

Carlos: pero porque! que asco!

Puppet: hazlo

Carlos: ya voy -besa a Toy Freddy de mala gana y con asco-

MTT: BIEN PREGUNTA PARA TORIEL, CARLOS PUEDE IR A VISITARTE DE VEZ EN CUANDO? Y DICE QUE SI PIENSAS QUE ES MOLESTO?

Toriel: -sonriendo con amabilidad- claro que no eres molesto! jiji! eres muy simpatico, y claro que puedes visitarme cuando quieras, siempre es bueno tener compañía, recuerda que ahora soy joven y estoy divorciada, asi que no tengo compromisos... -se sonroja por lo que acaba de decir- emm bueno, espero no haber sonado muy atrevida...

Carlos: gracias, y no te preocupes, me agradas mucho... -se sonroja-

Golden: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Carlos!

Carlos: que ocurre?

Golden: te gusta la cabra?

Carlos: -nervioso- emm yo... Golden, quiero decirte antes que nada que yo te aprecio mucho, y que a pesar de lo bien que nos hemos pasado juntos y que tu belleza este a la par de Bonbon...

Spring: hey! no veas a mi Bonbon!

Carlos: ... yo solo quiero que seamos amigos, ademas tienes a Freddy

Golden: -algo triste- ah no importa, igual siempre supe que no eras para mi, pero siempre seremos amigos

Bonnie: uuuuuuuuuuuuuu Golden... Friendzone!

Golden: callate!, que tu pasaste mucho en esa zona y ademas de todo ahora tu eres quien tiene a Chica ahi

Chica: -triste- ah no tenias que recordarme eso

Toy Freddy: la venganza es dulce, no?

Bonnie: no lo es

MTT: FREDDY, DILE A CARLOS TODO LO QUE PIENSAS DE EL

Freddy: que, que es lo que pienso de ti... bueno, al principio me parecías muy presumido y un ladron de novias... pero... aaaaaaaaaaah la verdad aun me das celos, eres el primer hombre que está con Golden y me da celos, Golden se la pasa de pervertida con todo el mundo, pero tu eres el unico que me preocupa, porque la conozco y ella te tomó mas cariño verdadero que a ningún otro hombre. Ademas puedo sentir que ella esta triste ahora por lo que le acabas de decir

Golden: -con los ojos algo cristalizados- no! no pasa nada jeje yo respeto su decision

Freddy: -suspira- aaah... en fin, tampoco me pareces un tipo malo, eres bueno, divertido y todo, podriamos ser buenos amigos, pero siempre tendre esa rabia hacia ti por enamorar a mi Golden

Carlos: emm bueno, espero que con el tiempo se te quite. Bueno otra cosa que quise venir a hacer aca hoy es ayudar a mi tio Scott con la Tia Scarlett

Scott: en serio! como lo haras?

Carlos: tengo un plan, me hare pasar por un asesino, asaltante o algo asi, y luego llegas y la salvas, y luego le llevas flores y cosas asi

Foxy: eso puede funcionar

Freddy: tienes buenas ideas, hazlo entonces

Carlos y Scott salieron, Carlos se puso un traje negro y se cubrió la cara y cabeza con un pasamontañas y fue con Scarlett...

Scarlett: -fuera de un supermercado- idiota! me cobraste de mas!

Cajero: pero señorita Mayson, eso es lo que cuestan las cajas de cereal...

Scarlett: ha! y piensas que soy tonta! pero si ahi dice que cuestan 10 pesos

Cajero: ese es el precio del paquete de galletas de al lado, el precio del cereal es de 35 pesos

Scarlett: estafadores! me largo de aqui, pudranse en el infierno... -sale enojada del supermercado-

Carlos: -disfrazado- alto ahi! deme todo lo que traiga -la apunta con una navaja-

Scarlett: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah auxilio! un asaltante... oiga señor asaltante no tengo nada, soy tan pobre que no puedo comprarme una caja de cereal

Carlos: aaaaaaah pues voy a matarla por pobre

Scarlett: anda atrevete -trata de enfrentarlo-

Scott: he venido a salvarte de este rufian Scarlett -finge golpear a Carlos-

Carlos: -finge que es lastimado por Scott- aaah este hombre es muy fuerte y valiente -sale corriendo-

Scarlett: en serio crees que voy a caer en tus trampas...

De repente llega un auto y unos verdaderos asaltantes los rodean

Asaltante: denme todo lo que traigan

Scott: aaaaaaaaaaah! ppppues no voy a dejar que le hagan daño a Scarlett

Scarlett: vaya, esos se ven mas creibles...

Un asaltante le dispara a Scott en una pierna

Scott: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Scarlett: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah si son asaltantes de verdad! ayudaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Carlos: -regresa a tratar de ayudar- demonios! que hago... -llama a los chicos- los necesito, unos verdaderos asaltantes estan atacando a Scott y Scarlett

Freddy: estamos en eso -llegan en la camioneta del orfanato-

Foxy: jeje ya veníamos en camino para ver el chisme, pero resulta que si necesitan ayuda jeje

Mangle: es hora de morder gente!

Los 12 se bajan de la camioneta y corren contra los 3 asaltantes del auto, como los toman por sorpresa no saben a quien disparar y terminan ganando

Carlos: bien lo logramos

Puppet: llevemos a Scott al hospital, no puedo curar una herida con una bala, necesito que la saquen

Foxy: pues se la sacamos y ya

Puppet: no! hay que hacerlo bien, es necesario que vaya al hospital para que lo curen y yo lo acabo de cicatrizar todo

Bonnie: y es ahora cuando te das cuenta que la Puppet no es la gran cosa

Puppet: callate! los magos no podemos hacer tantas cosas, de hecho esta prohibido usar la magia de forma indebida

En el hospital...

MTT: Y AHORA TRANSMITIENDO DESDE EL HOSPITAL DE LA CIUDAD, DONDE SCOTT ESTA HERIDO DE BALA

Scarlett: aaaaaaaaaah pobre Scott! porque!

Carlos: quería salvarte, quiere que vuelvas con él

Scarlett: pero me engaño! y no con cualquiera, me engaño con la fea de la sra Hernandez!

MTT: O QUERIDA, PERO ERA UN RETO DE LOS INVITADOS DE LAS ENTREVISTAS

Scarlett: reto! pero porque no me dijo

Freddy: por favor Scarlett, te lo dijo muchas veces

Scarlett: oh mi pobre Scott! voy a perdonarlo -sale corriendo y entra a donde esta Scott-

Enfermera: alguien saque a esta mujer loca de aquí, no puede entrar hasta que el paciente este en sala de recuperación

Horas despues de regreso en el orfanato...

Scott: ah ya puedes curarme Puppet?

Puppet: si ya -lo cura- ya esta

Scott: ah muy bien

Scarlett: Scott siento haber pensado mal de ti

Scott: -abraza a Scarlett- no te preocupes, te entiendo

MTT: Y ESTO ES TODO GENTE, NOS VEMOS A LA PROXIMA EN EL SIGUIENTE SHOW DE ENTREVISTAS EN EL ORFANATO CAWHTON... ADIOS...


	11. Entrevista 9

**Entrevista 9**

MTT: Y HOY ESTAMOS LISTOS PARA UN GRAN Y LARGO SHOW! LISTOS TODOS CHICOS

Todos: siiiii!

MTT: Y LOS INVITADOS DE LA NOCHE SON... ALEXANDER Y SUS OCS, PURSUIT, MILENA, SR GUERRERO (FRANCO AVENDAÑO) Y XIMENA. Y COMO INVITADA ESPECIAL DE NUEVO TORIEL

Golden: a la cabra ya le gusto estar aqui

Mangle: Ximena! porque vino ella, se supone que sabe mucho sobre nosotros

AMLC21: nunca se sabe suficiente, ademas yo se aun muchas cosas sobre ustedes que ella no sabe y viene a retarlos XD

MTT: BIEN COMENCEMOS CON ALEXANDER...

Alexander: Sí! Ya no nocesitare esta silla de ruedas! -lo lanzo por la ventana-

Alice: y para asegurarme de que frank no cause problemas a ellos... -trae una silla giratoria atado al oc-

Frank: sigues, siendo una mano dura jeager... por eso me encontré a alguien -mira por la puerta-

Mercenary Hashashin: ¿que hay, bitches...?

Alexander: Esto tiene que ser una broma...? O-O

Alice: ¿creo que no? O-O

Frank: les presento a ti mismo.

Alexander: Eres un loco... -_-

Todos: queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! otro Alexander

Mercenary Hashashin es una version mas Joven de Alexander, con 17 años de edad traído del pasado

Golden: la Chica ha de estar que se muere de la emoción

Chica: -emocionada- aaaaah callate Golden

Bonnie: -triste- vamos continúen

Mercenary Hashashin: que locura -_-

Alice: espero que no causes problemas

Mercenary Hashashin: nah, me da igual... -_-

Alexander: Comencemos con esta locura antes que pase a locura extrema...

Mercenary Hashashin: puedo hacer las preguntas yo Metatton?

MTT: CLARO QUE SI CARIÑO, ADELANTE, HABLA EN MAYUSCULAS

MERCENARY H: PARA TI METATTON, ERES HOMBRE O MUJER? YA QUE SI NTT ES NAPSTABLOOK, ENTONCES MTT... SERIA UN FANTASMA?

Frank: -_-" creo que no debí jugar con ese portal del tiempo...

MTT: SOY HOMBRE! (NO ME JUZGUEN POR MI COMPORTAMIENTO) Y FUI UN FANTASMA, PERO QUISE UN CUERPO Y LA DRA ALPHYS ME DIO MI CUERPO DE ROBOT

Alexnader: Momento de los retos, pero claro... ¿como este y yo somo muy iguales?

Mercenary Hashashin: preferia humillar a los animatronics que estar aqui...

Alexander: pues te puedes ir

Mercenary Hashashin: ¡me estas amenazando!

Alexander: ¿Que quieres pelea?

Mercenary Hashashin: cuando quieras?

Alexander: Te hare pasar un mal rato!

Mercenary Hashashin: eso lo veremos

Alice: no es momento de pelar los dos... -saca un bate metalico-

Alexander: El empezó

Mercenary Hashashin: el idiota igual a mi, empezo

Alice: ¡silencio los dos o les daré una buena golpiza que jamas olvidaran!

Alexander: -C...Como digas...? O-O"

Mercenary Hashashin: por que tuvo que ser ella mujer... O-O"

Frank: ja, ja, ja, ja, ja

Alice: tu no te rias, por que tu eres el primero

Frank: mierda... -_-

Alice: comencemos con esto :)

Frank: debería meter a jeager en un lugar con máxima seguridad? -_-

Alexander: Por que cree a ella, da miedo... T-T

Mercenary Hashashin: dan miedo las mujeres T-T

ALICE: CALLENSE TRIO DE IDIOTAS, AHORA YO PONDRE UN RETO, MOMENTO DEL EXPERIMENTO, RETO A LOS HOMBRES A RESISITR USAR ESTA TARJETA DE CREDITO, YA QUE LAS CHICAS ME DECEPCIONARON

Freddy: no hay problema, nosotros podemos controlarnos, cierto chicos

Toy Freddy: claro, aunque podria comprarme una moto nueva

Bboy: ya tienes 2 y ademas Pursuit te pagara con mas motos

Bonnie: yo quisiera comprar unos instrumentos musicales

Foxy: yo quiero barcos nuevos

Spring: yo quiero una computadora nueva

Bonbon: ay hace poco te dieron una

Spring: quiero otra mejor

Bboy: pues yo quisiera globos

Freddy: emm mejor yo cuido esto -se guarda la tarjeta-

ALICE: RETO A MANGLE ANIMATRONICA Y A MANGLE REENCARNACION A BESAR A ESTOS DOS... -SEÑALA A SU CREADOR Y LA VERSIÓN MAS JOVEN DE EL-

Alexander: Esto tiene... -_-"

Mercenary Hashashin: que ser una broma... -_-"

Frank: he, he, he, esto ira a facebook XD

ALICE: RETO A CHICA A BESAR A ALEX

Alexander: ¿A quien...

Mercenary Hashashin:...de los dos?

ALICE: NO IMPORTA SI BESA A LOS DOS, SON IGUALES!

Frank: esto ira a la internet XD

Alexander: me vengare de ti...

Mercenary Hashashin: lo que faltaba, esta humillación... -_-

Chica: asi que besarme a mi es una humillación

Alexander: oye! se cortés con la señorita, imbécil!

Chica: ahi voy -nerviosa y sonrojada besa a ambos Alexanders-

ALICE: RETO A MANGLE ANIMATRONICA A BESAR A AMLC21... -MIRA A SU COMPAÑERO- FRANK!

Frank: ¿no me culpen? solo soy un guardia nocturno -_- y los odio a ustedes -señala a los animatronics y a las reencarnaciones-

AMLC21: pero yo que culpa tengo, maldito Frank, pero ya me vengare así que mas te vale que te quedes hasta el final del show

Mangle anim: en serio debo hacerlo?

Foxy: jejeje si

AMLC21: Tu callate Foxy, ojala te toquen castigos feos el dia de hoy

Foxy: ay no!

Mangle anim besa a AMLC21

AMLC21: que asco! sin ofender Mangle animatronica, pero que horror, maldito Frank esta es la ultima vez que pisas este escenario con tu cuerpo completo

ALICE: SIGAMOS CON ESTA M#$%&... RETO A FREDDY, FOXY, BONNIE, SPRING, TOY FREDDY BAILEN... NO OTRA VEZ...

Frank: a mi no me miren, soy un simple guardia -_-

ALICE: QUE BAILEN DESNUDOS EN FRENTE DE TODOS -SONROJADA COMO TOMATE-

Frank: esto ira a youtube, el de foxy tiene 1.000.000 de fangirl que lo quieren ligar con el XD

Foxy: porque siempre me tocan cosas feas

Mangle: estupidas Fangirls, vayanse al demonio, Foxy es mio!

Mercenary Hashashin: si que este oc es idiota

Alexander: Ni te lo imaginas... -_-"

ALICE: RETO A LAS ANIMATRONICAS A BALIAR SEXYMENTE PARA LOS INVITADOS... FRANK!

Frank: -escuchando musica-

ALICE: COMO LO ODIO...

Alexander: Como dice el dicho, donde hay amor, hay odio y viceversa... -_-

Mercenary Hashashin: no es mentira...

Alice/Frank: ¡callense ustedes dos!

Las animatronicas bailas sexy

Foxy: jeje no esta mal

Mangle: -le da un zape a Foxy- idiota!

ALICE: RETO A TOY FREDDY, FREDDY, BONNIE Y FOXY A COMER LA COMIDA DE MANGLE! -ENOJADA MIRANDO A SU CREADOR-

Mercenary Hashashin: que temperamento... -_-"

Alexander: Neh, cosa normal... -_-"

Mangle se va a cocinar unas enchiladas, pero no hay queso y las rellena con pure de papa, pero le puso otras cosas a la revoltura del pure y lo hizo horrible como es su costumbre

Bonnie: por dios porque nací!

Los chicos comieron las dichosas enchiladas e inmediatamente fueron a vomitar

Mangle: delicados

ALICE: RETO A TORIEL A PREPARAR SU FAMOSA TARTA DE CARACOLES Y QUE FOXY SE LOS COMA

Toriel: siiiii tarta de caracoles! -corre a prepararla-

Foxy: en serio debo comer eso, después de haber comido lo de Mangle!

Minutos despues llega Toriel con su tarta...

Toriel: disfrutala mi niño!

Foxy: emm que horror -la prueba- aaahgg... mmm... no sabe tan mal... bueno, comparándolo con la comida de Mangle, esto sabe a gloria

Mangle: -enojada- Foxy!

FRANK: AHORA ES MI TURNO JEJE RETO A BONNIE, SPRINGTRAP, FOXY, FREDDY, TOY FREDDY A LUCHAR CONTRA MI, MERCENARY Y ALEX

Bboy: emm yo pregunto una cosa, porque yo no?

Puppet: todo mundo sabe que eres muy debil Bboy, mejor ni te metas

Foxy: orale pues

AMLC21: Foxy, rompele la cara a Frank!

Chica: que odio! oigan no lastimen a Alexander!

Alexander: tampoco somos unos debiluchos

Mercenary Hashashin: ya era hora... -se truena sus nudillos amenazadoramente- ya me estaba aburriendo aqui sentado :)

Alexander: Momento de hacerlos pasar un mal rato... (inserte musica de megalovania) los pajaros cantan...las flores florecen...los animatronics asesinan guardias nocturnos... -se iluminan sus ojos a un verde azulado- y ustedes, merecen arden en el infierno...

Minutos después...

Freddy: aaaaaaaah no puedo creerlo

Foxy: aaah mi espalda!

Bonnie: alguien anoto las placas del camión?.

Toy Freddy: me muero...!

Spring: aaah me agarraron desprevenido

Alice: ¿no creen que se sobrepasaron con ellos? -_-

AMLC21: Me defraudaron chicos

Mercenary Hashashin: nah, es bueno quitar el estres... -mira a los osos en el suelo-

Frank: estaba muy tenso...-mira al zorro en el suelo-

Alexander: Fue una buena batalla... ademas, necesitan practicar mas -mira a los conejos adoloridos por la pelea-

Alice: ¡eso no era el reto! ¡trio de idotas! -se lanza contra ellos con un bate-

¿?: -entra un joven rubio- sera mejor que nosotros terminemos esto... ¿no es asi hermanita?

¿?: -entra una joven castaña- Bueno, ¿ademas sera divertido?

¿?: mi nombre es Alan y ella es mi hermana belén...

Belén: hola :)

Alan: empecemos esto...

BELEN: RETO A LAS CHICAS DEL ORFANATO, UNA PELEA... DE COCINA... Y QUE LOS CHICOS DECIDAN CUAL ES MEJOR

Los del orfanato: quienes son esos!

MTT: NO PREGUNTEN, HAGAN EL RETO

Golden: pues ya estuvo que ganó Chica y perdió Mangle

Mangle: aaaaaaaah la cocina me odia!

Luego de unas horas, los resultados eran obvios, primer lugar Chica, segundo Toy chica, tercero Bonbon, cuarto Puppet, quinto Golden y ultimo Mangle

ALAN: RETO A LOS CHICOS DEL ORFANATO QUE COCINEN Y QUE LAS CHICAS DECIDAN CUAL ES MEJOR :/

Hombres: queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Freddy: ya oyeron, ahora nos toca

Horas despues...

Primer lugar Freddy, segundo Bboy, tercero Bonnie, cuarto Toy Freddy, quinto Spring y ultimo Foxy

Chica: no saben cocinar, solo Freddy y Bboy, pero obvio no me llegan ni a los talones

Bonbon: no seas presumida

Belén: eso es todo, nos veremos pronto

Alan: hasta la proxima

Alice: -tras dejar a los tres en el suelo con unos chichones grandes en sus cabezas- no vuelvan a desafiar a los del orfanato, trio de insensibles...

Alexander: O...Okey... XP

Mercenary Hashashin: vaya mujer... tiene la mano dura para ser una chica... XP

Frank: ni me lo recuerden... XP

Alice: ¿quienes eran esos dos? bueno, no importa adios chicos, nos vemos para la proxima :D -se va con el trio inconciente y vuelve con unas bolsas- oigan, mis amigas animatronicas de mi trabajo les mandan algo para que los prueben :) ahora, si me disculpan, ya empezara mi turno como guardia nocturna, bye... -se va-

MTT: HEY! NADA DE QUE SE VAN... VENGAN ACA!

Puppet hace magia para curar a los 3 y los detiene

MTT: ES HORA DE SUS PREGUNTAS Y RETOS

AMLC21: cierto, sufre Frank!

ALEXANDER: JEJE SI ME TOCA ANUNCIAR A MI, FREDDY TE PREGUNTA SI TE GUSTA JEAGER? :)

Frank: -shockeado unos momentos hasta mirar al oso reencarnado con enojo- ¡oso de mierda! -le hace una llave de lucha contra freddy con un sonrojo en su rostro- ¡no me gusta , jeager!

Alice: -pegandole con un bate- ¡C...Como se te ocurre preguntarnos eso, oso de mierda!

ALEXANDER: ESOS LOQUILLOS... -_-'' OYE JEAGER

Alice: ¡¿Que?!

ALEXANDER: LA GOLDEN TE RETA A QUE... BUENO TU Y FRANK HAGAN ESO...

Alice: Golden, ¡por que! T-T crei que eras mi amiga, no te enviare una postal desde boston y no te enviare una canasta especiales para todos -sonrojada como tomate dandole la espalda a todos-

Golden: lo siento, somos amigas, asi las trato a todas, verdad chicas?

Chica: y nos trata peor!

ALEXANDER: (¬-¬) GENIAL, ¡AHORA TE HACEN UN RETO Y TIENES QUE HACERLO!

Alice: pero...

ALEXANDER: Hazlo ahora o me vere obligado cancelar tu fic con rodriguez para continuar con el reescrito de los otros dos de fnaf

Alice: uh... esta bien... -_-" -toma a su ex mejor amigo por detrás de la ropa arrastrándolo-

Frank: oye, ¿que haces jeager? O-O

Alice: es un reto, asi que no te quejes -/-

Frank: oye, ayudame aqui, ¡no me gusta esta loca!

ALEXANDER: lo siento rodriguez, con el destino no me meto XD

Frank: ¡NOOOOOOO! T-T -es arrastrado a la habitacion-

Alice: ¡no te quejes rodriguez! ¬/¬ -entran a la habitacion-

MTT: Y BIEN AHORA MIENTRAS ELLOS LO HACEN, ALEXANDER, BONNIE TE PREGUNTA SI AMAS A CHICA?

Alexander: Mmm... ¿buena pregunta? -_- -pensando en la respuesta-

Mercenary Hashashin: ¿es en serio? ¿te gusta la reencarnación de la pollo animatronica que todo jugador de FNAF quiere ligar incluyendo a su version toy? -ve que lo ignora- marica...

Alexander: Ah... se me olvido... :P ¿cuando estoy concentrado en mis fics se me olvida el por que? ademas, que cuando amlc21 vuelva con la segunda temporada de sus citas, ¿creo que me va a tocar una con toy chica y era romantica...? o ¿creo que era una normal? Bueno, no importa eso ahora sobre esa pregunta... en, ¿que si amo a Chica...? -la mira algo dudoso- yo no obligo a alguien enamorarse de mi, ademas, tu... -señalo a bonnie- tu, no le tomas mucha atención lo que una verdadera chica merece de un hombre, apesar de que ella esta recién empezando a jugar en los juegos de arcade, ella necesita a alguien que lo escuche, se eso con mucha experiencia... y no, no he salido con alguien, solo que me volví un psicólogo personal de unos amigos cuando andan con problemas en sus relaciones (¬-¬) asi que es decisión de Chica con quien debe estar, yo no la obligo a que ella piense en mi y...-los mira con algo de nerviosismo al tener todas esas miradas-

Mercenary Hashashin: no me digas, ¿que has hecho eso con ella? -señala a chica-

Alexander: ¿Que? ¿claro que no? ¿como se te ocurre?

Mercenary Hashashin: puede que sea de años atrás de ti, pero idiota no soy -_-

Alexander: ¿quieres pelea?

Mercenary Hashashin: ¿cuando quieras?

Alexander: Te haré pasar un mal rato... mi yo de 17 años...

Bonnie: emm bueno -baja sus orejas triste-

Chica; -triste- porque me dejan lo mas feo a mi

MTT: EMM BUENO SIGAMOS CON LAS PREGUNTITAS Y RETOS DE MILENA... PRIMERO, LA DUDA DE LA VEZ PASADA QUE LA PREGUNTA PARA MANGLE ERA QUE TE GUSTABA DEL PIRATA, SE REFERIA A QUE TE GUSTA DE FOXY?

Mangle: aaaaaaaaaaaaah bueno, me gusta porque es muy guapo y porque fue amable conmigo cuando llegue aqui, y porque es divertido, cariñoso... a su modo, pero lo es

MTT: Y AHORA VAMOS AL RETO GENERAL PARA TODOS, ELLA RETA A LAS PAREJAS A CAMBIAR DE VIDA POR 3 SEMANAS

Todos: queeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

MTT: POR EJEMPLO, QUE FREDDY Y GOLDEN TOMEN LA VIDA DE PUPPET Y BBOY, Y ELLOS DAS DE TOY FREDDY Y TOY CHICA Y ASI SUSESIVAMENTE

AMLC21: yo los rifo

Foxy: si nos toca la vida de Freddy y Golden vamos a tener que andar de pervertidos todo el tiempo

Toy Chica: ay no! que no me vaya a tocar la vida de los piratas por favor...

Despues de rifar las 6 parejas...

AMLC21: Esto quedo asi... (utilizando un generador de numeros al azar, quedo asi...)

Pareja 1: Freddy y Golden

Pareja 2: Foxy y Mangle

Pareja 3: Chica y Bonnie

Pareja 4: TFreddy y Tchica

Pareja 5: Puppet y Bboy

Pareja 6: Spring y Bonbon

AMLC21: pareja 1 con la 6

Spring: ay no! me toco la vida de Freddy!

Bonbon: ay nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! yo no soy pervertida como Golden

Golden: noooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! no quiero ser como Bonbon

AMLC21: Ay no! jeje quedo la 2 con la 3

Chica: queeeeeeeeeeeee! Mangle tomara mi lugar! pero que horror que sera de nosotros ahora

Foxy: voy a ser como el Bonnie!

Bonnie: y yo como tu!

Chica: yo debo ser un desastre

Toy Freddy: y supongo que yo y Bboy cambiaremos de papeles

Puppet: ay no, la vida de Toy chica! que horror

MTT: BUENO ASI ESTARAN LOS CAMBIOS DE PAREJAS, QUE LUEGO VAN A IR HACIENDO SUS RESPECTIVAS TAREAS DE CADA QUIEN

Freddy: yo no se programar

Spring: igual lo tenía prohibido

MTT: SIGAMOS CON PURSUIT...

Se aparece un cadilac 4 puertas color azul oscuro con detalles blancos y de ai bajo yo con un traje de vestir de cuero, con un cinturon con 2 desert eagle.

Del auto bajan Rip, Beach y Amanda

Amanda: presentame bien idiota.

Pursuit: Ya lo hice en nuestro fic

Amanda: eres el peor escritor de todos

Rip: tranquila hermanita

Bech: pero es cierto

Pursuit: cállense los 3 vamos con las preguntas

MTT: TU QUIERES PRESENTAR TUS PREGUNTAS?

Pursuit: claro porque no?

MTT: ENTONCES YA SABES LA REGLA...

PURSUIT: YA SE HABLAR EN MAYUSCULAS OK PRIMERA PREGUNTA PARA CHICA TE GUSTO IR A MASTER CHEF?

Chica: claro! me encantó, y ganamos!

PURSUIT: TOY FREDDY, TU PRIMER TRABAJO SERA LLEVARME PARA QUE ASALTE UN CAMION, TIENES QUE QUEDARTE CERCA PARA QUE NO CAIGA, LO HAREMOS HOY AL MEDIO DEL FIC

Toy Freddy: ya! pero...

PURSUIT: VAMOS DE UNA VEZ...

Horas despues

MTT: PORQUE SIEMRPE TENEMOS QUE ESPERAR, CADA QUE HACEMOS ENTREVISTAS NECESITAMOS UNAS 10 HORAS PARA QUE PUEDAN CUMPLIR LOS RETOS

Toy Chica: y que tal te fue?

Toy Freddy: genial! me gusta esto!

PURSUIT: AHORA PREGUNTA PARA GOLDEN, TE GUSTO LA NOCHE CONMIGO

Golden: claro que si, claro hay mejores... jeje sin ofender

PURSUIT: AH NO TENIAS QUE DECIRLO ASI

Freddy: jaja tal vez te falta experiencia, si quieres te enseño

PURSUIT: NO GRACIAS AMIGO, BIEN AHORA SPRING, PUEDES REPARAR MIS AUDIFONOS PLEASE

Spring: pues que soy un tecnico en electronica o que!... ah de acuerdo damelos

PURSUIT: MUY BIEN, OIGAN TODOS, SABEN QUE FUI YO QUIEN DONO LOS AUTOS QUE RIP LES DIO

Todos: en serio!

Rip: shhh no cuentes de mas

PURSUIT: CHICA, DESDE CUANDO COCINAS?

Chica: desde que tengo 5 años, aunque Scott no me dejaba acercarme mucho a la cocina, a los 6 años prepare mi primera pizza y me quedo deliciosa

PURSUIT: PARA TODOS, CUALES FUERON LAS MEJORES PREGUNTAS Y RETOS Y TAMBIEN LAS PEORES

Freddy: el peor para mi fue el de mi sombrero (abraza su sombrero) afortunadamente ya lo recuperé, tambien el de cantar Pluma pluma gay y de preguntas... mmm... ninguna hasta ahora, no me han hecho preguntas muy serias que digamos, a excepcion de cuando me preguntaron que que tan rico era, y el mejor reto fue bailar con el Foxy desnudo

Foxy: mendigo oso marrano

Golden: A mi me encanto la pregunta de que me gustaba que me tocaran cuando tengo sexo y los retos... me gusto el de tirarse al Alexander

Chica: y lo peor es que a ti ni te mencionaron

Foxy: mi peor pregunta fue la que me dijeron que cuando me le declaraba a Mangle, eso me causo problemas y el peor reto... rayos he tenido retos horribles, entre ellos los de bailar desnudo y el Yaoi. Lo mejor ha sido conocer a Jack Sparrow

Mangle: Los peores retos para mi son los de no acercarme a mis barcos y el de estar sin Foxy por unos dias

Chica: la peor pregunta fue la que me hicieron Never y Clover, de ahi mi problema con Bonnie y lo mejor fue el reto de ir a Master Chef... ha sido una gran experiencia y me llevo una gran satisfaccion...

Freddy: para ya! no exageres

Bonnie: los peores son cuando tengo que besar a los hombres pero me divierte ver a los demas haciendo ridiculeses jeje

Spring: lo peor ha sido comer la comida de Mangle

Mangle: oye!

Bonbon: las preguntas que mas odio son de matematicas, y lo peor que no me ponen como a Spring, me ponen cosas como si fuera una idiota

Toy Freddy: mi sombrero jeje

Toy Chica: me encantan los retos, sobre todo los de besar chicos y hacer pasteles

Puppet: el peor fue pelear con Manjin boo, como se atreven

Bboy: las baterias... baterias... aaaah

PURSUIT: BONBON, ME ODIAS? PORQUE YO A TI NO

Bonbon: porque te odiaría... -trata de hacer memoria para recordar si le habia hecho algo...- no nada, no te odio

PURSUIT: JEJE HORA DE RETOS... PUPPET, NO PUEDES SER MANDONA CON BBOY

Puppet: queeeeeeeeeeeee! yo puedo ser tan mandona como yo quiera

AMLC21: es un reto!

Puppet: ok -de mala gana-

PURSUIT: TOY CHICA, MUESTRALES LO QUE TE ENSEÑE DISPARANDO

Toy chica: claro, pasame un arma, le daré a aquella botella con los ojos cerrados

Bech: toma -le da un arma-

Toy chica dispara y tira las botellas

Mangle: orale! le dio! quien lo diria

Toy chica: ahora soy una francotiradora

PURSUIT: CHICA, CUENTALES COMO GANAMOS MASTER CHEF

Chica: ah fue fantastico, les ganamos con un platillo muy elegante, ademas el postre que hice me lo enseño Toy Chica.

Toy chica: claro!

Chica: los chefs hasta nos pidieron mas comida a nosotros

PURSUIT: BONBON, TE REGALO UN PELUCHE DE LOBO ARTICO PARA QUE VEAS QUE NO TE ODIO

Bonbon: pero yo no te odio... mira Spring! un lobito! es tan kawaii! -lo abraza-

Spring: -celoso- no le des peluches a mi Bonbon!

PURSUIT: FOXY, VE Y PEGALE A AVENDAÑO Y THEORY POR IDIOTAS

Foxy: emm ok

Franco: oye!

Theory aparece por teletransportacion

Theory: alguien me invoco... -es golpeado por Foxy- oye!

PURSUIT: DESAPARECE YA. AHORA BONNIE, TE RETO A UN CONCURSO DE GUITARRAS -SACA UNA PALMER ROJA CON BLANCO CON UNA CORREA NEGRA CON LETRAS PLATEADAS QUE DICEN PM- PON ATENCION, MIS CANCIONES SERAN... SOLO SE VALE ELEGIR 5

smoke on the water (deep purple)

sweet child o mine (guns and roses)

another brick in the ole (pink floid)

iron man (black sabatt)

coma (guns and roses)

Bonnie: me suenan sacadas de Guitar Hero, en fin las mias sera...

Megalovania (Undertale)

Rock and Roll all nite (kiss)

One (Metallica)

Battle a true Hero (undertale)

y... I Got not time (The living Tombstone)

PURSUIT: VAMOS PUES!

Horas despues...

PURSUIT: ESTUVO REALMENTE REÑIDO

Bonnie: admite que te he ganado

PURSUIT: NO ES TIEMPO DE DISCUTIR, SIGAMOS, MI ULTIMO RETO ES PARA GOLDEN, TE RETO A HACERNOS STREEP TEESE

Golden: ok -empieza a quitarse el saco dorado y se quita la falda-

Freddy: tenias que decirle eso

Golden: admirenme, excitense y disfruten!

Despues...

MTT: Y ESO FUE TODO DE PARTE DE PURSUIT, AHORA VAMOS CON LAS PREGUNTAS DE FRANCO AVENDAÑO, EL VIENE A ALEGRARLES EL DIA...

Franco: toma Bboy, te regalo este globo indestructible y muy colorido

Bboy: -emocionado- aaaaaaah gracias! es hermoso

Franco: a Bonnie, te regalo esta guitarra futurista que puede hacer todo tipo de tonos y sonidos posibles con el volumen que quieras

Bonnie: genial! gracias, ahora puedo decir que esto es lo mejor de los retos jeje

Franco: Scott... bueno creo que ya te arreglaste con Scarlett. Foxy te reto a ir a una convencion de piratas vestido de mago y gritando abracadabra mientras le pegas con una varita a la gente

Foxy: queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! pero porque desperdiciaria una convencio de esa forma!

Puppet: es Avada Kevadra!

MTT: HAZ EL RETO

Foxy: ya voy - se va-

Minutos despues...

Foxy: aaah me echaron de la convencion, Mangle estaban Luffy y Jack Sparrow

Mangle: yo quiero ir!

Franco: reto a Mangle a ganarle al marcianito 100% real no fake a una competencia a bailar cumbia

Bonnie: Mangle! esta es una oportunidad que no puedes desaprovechar

Aparece el marcianito 100% real no Fake bailando...

tiririri! tiri tiriti tiririririri, tiri tiriti tiririririri... tiritiritirititi, tiritiritirititi... TIRIRIRI... TIRIRIRI... (mejor inserte musica del marcianito 100% real no fake)

Golden: mejor baila la de los gemidos 100% reales no fake

Mangle: ok! Bonnie ambientame, toca la canción en tu guitarra

Bonnie: ok... (inserten musica del marcianito en guitarra electrica)

Mangle: -bailando cumbia- oh si! soy todo una bailarina de cumbias 100% real no fake

Foxy: por favor, no lo haces bien

Toy Chica: eres un asco bailando

Franco: SPRING, TE RETO A REPROGRAMAR A MTT PARA QUE SE ENAMORE DE UN JAMÓN

MTT: QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! PORQUE A MI!

Spring: lo siento Metatton -lo apaga y se pone ver sus codigos y a modificarlos-

Despues...

Spring: ya esta -enciende a MTT-

MTT: QUE ME HAN HECHO BOLA DE IDIOTAS

Franco: -trae un jamon-

MTT: PERO... AAAAAAAAAAAAAH -CORRE Y LE QUITA EL JAMÓN A FRANCO- ERES HERMOSA MY DARLING QUISIERA COMERTE

Foxy: creen que deberiamos tomar esto para el Facebook?

Golden: -grabando- claro que si

FRANCO: FREDDY TE RETO A PELEAR CONMIGO PORQUE... YOLO

Freddy: mas peleas, bueno, no puedes ser tan fuerte como Alexander y su grupo...

Despues de varios golpes...

Freddy: basta ya amigo, no hay que matarnos!

Franco: estoy de acuerdo amigo... ahora vengan y denme un abrazo -los abraza a todos-

XIMENA: SIGUEN MIS PREGUNTAS, PERO MTT ESTA MUY ENTRETENIDO CON SU JAMON

Franco: Ximena, recuerda el XimenAvendaño, el mejor shipp

XIMENA: AAAH HOI FOXY, TE RETO A NO ACERCARTE A MENOS DE 10 METROS DE MANGLE Y NO HACER DESASTRES POR... 1 SEMANA, SI NO LO LOGRAS TE QUITO Y DESTRUYO TUS BARCOS

Foxy: noooooooooooooooo! mis barcos

Mangle: porque!

XIMENA: LO MISMO PARA TI MANGLE

Mangle: porque mi vida es asi! Ximena eres horrible!

XIMENA: BONNIE TOMA ESTO -LE DA UNA TARJETA DE CREDITO- COMPRATE MUCHOS INSTRUMENTOS MUSICALES Y LO QUE QUIERAS, LO MERECES DESPUES DE TANTOS RETOS Y... CHICA... BUENO DA IGUAL DIVIERTETE!

Bonnie: oh es el mejor dia de mi vida... bueno no... pero puedo comprarme muchas cosas!

XIMENA: PREGUNTA PARA CHICA... SABES QUE TU NUNCA SUPISTE VALORAR A BONNIE? EL TE APRECIABA, QUERIA QUE TE DIVIRTIERAS, ETC Y TU QUE HICISTE? DIME, ADELANTE...

Chica: -triste- aaah como una chica como tu puede decir cosas tan crueles! -se pone a llorar- yo siempre he valorado a Bonnie y... a quien engaño -llora mas fuerte- nunca he sabido ser una buena novia para Bonnie, siempre lo mantuve en la Friendzone y luego cuando por fin estoy con él, le hago esto con Alexander... porque... soy una idiota -sale corriendo a llorar a otro lugar-

Todos: whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat!

XIMENA: EMM EJEM... BUENO GOLDEN YAOI, YURI O HENTAI?

Golden: de todo claro

XIMENA: FREDDY TU HACES ALGO ADEMAS DE ANDAR CON LA GOLDEN A TODO LO QUE DA?

Freddy: oye! tengo ocupaciones! y estos ultimos dias no hemos podido hacer nada por los estupidos retos

XIMENA: BONBON, TU NO ERES TONTA, ERES INTELIGENTE A TU MODO :V

Bonbon: ven! Ximena me entiende!

XIMENA: JEJE SPRING, ES CIERTO QUE TE EXCITAS CON LAS MATEMÁTICAS?

Spring: -rojo como tomate- claro que no! no es verdad! que tonteria es esa!

Freddy: emm pues no deberia meterme, pero un dia lo encontre jalandose el ganso mientras veía el libro de Baldor

Spring: -rojo- mentiras!

Foxy: y tambien se excita con la foto de Albert Einstein

Spring: -les pega a Foxy y a Freddy- idiotas! que mentira!

XIMENA: PUPPET, TU PADRE ES MEJOR QUE TU... (SOLO AMLC LO ENTIENDE)

Puppet: -enojada- aaaaaaaaaaah no me hables de eso!

XIMENA: BBOY QUE TAN BIEN SABES DIBUJAR?

Bboy: no es por presumir pero mejor que tu

Bonnie: uuuuuuuuuuu Ximena jajaja

XIMENA: AAH! TOY CHICA TE RETO A NO HACER POSTRES (A MENOS QUE SEAN RETOS) DURANTE 2 SEMANAS

Toy chica: que crueldad!

XIMENA: PREGUNTA PARA TOY FREDDY, PORQUE TE GUSTO TOY CHICA?

Toy Freddy: porque es bonita, y atrevida, hace buenos postres

XIMENA: AMLC21 NO SEA FLOJA Y PONGASE A HACER TAREA :V

AMLC21: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah la tareaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! ni que tu hicieras tu tarea

Ximena: bueno eso fue todo

AMLC21: BIEN PUES LLEGO LA HORA DE LA VENGANZA FRANK...

Alexander: ahora que...

Golden: oigan, Frank y Alice ya tardaron mucho haciendo sus cosas... quiero saber como les fue...? que les pareció...? 

AMLC21: A LA PROXIMA ENTREVISTA DEBEN CONTESTAR LA PREGUNTA DE GOLDEN Y YO RETO A ALICE A ROMPERLE UNA PIERNA A FRANK JA! TOMA ESTO ESTUPIDO OC DE M#$%&

Foxy: jeje cuanto odio

AMLC21: como se atreve a hacer que me besara con Mangle animatronica!

MTT: -ABRAZANDO SU JAMON- Y ESO FUE TODO POR HOY ADIOS!

 **AH Y RECUERDEN QUE EL RETO DE CAMBIO DE VIDA LO EMPIEZAN LA PRÓXIMA ENTREVISTA**


	12. Entrevista 10

**Entrevista 10**

Antes de que empezara el show, las mujeres estaban consolando a Chica

Golden: ya no llores Chica, todo se va a arreglar

Mangle: -abraza a Chica- no te preocupes veras que Bonnie va a... ay pues es que tu... ya decidete a quien quieres!

Chica: no lo se -sigue llorando-

Luego entra Ximena de la nada...

Ximena: -le da un zape a Chica- te lo mereces! Bonnie siempre fue bueno contigo

Toy chica: tu no te metas, solo porque seas la hermana de la escritora no puedes venir a agredirnos así

Ximena: Bonnie se merece una mejor mujer

Bonbon: uuuuuuuu Chica! ... emm jeje lo siento

Puppet: ay Chica, pues debes arreglar esto con la madurez que sabes

Y después en la entrevista...

MTT: Y YA ESTAMOS DE NUEVO EN EL MEJOR SHOW DE TODO UNDERGROUND ENTREVISTAS A FNAF LOCURAS EN EL ORFANATO CAWTHON Y COMO INVITADOS DE HOY TENEMOS A NEVER Y CLOVER PARA CONTARNOS COMO CUMPLIERON SUS RETOS, TAMBIEN TENEMOS A NICOLE, NEKONEKI-CHAN Y ALEXANDER.

AMLC21: ejem... antes que nada, chicos, como les fue con su cambio de vida?

Bonnie: horrible, esto no se pudo! Foxy rompió mi guitarra nueva!

Chica: Mangle nos intoxico con la primera comida que hizo

Foxy: Bonnie no es un digno pirata, y para colmo no hizo desastres graves

Mangle: y Chica tampoco, solo ensuciaba cosas

Bonbon: quise ser lo mas pervertida que pude, pero solo conseguí que todos los hombres me toquetearan

Freddy: como evitarlo

Spring: Freddy fue un desastre tratando de programar, y me descompuso mi computadora

Freddy: y tu fuiste un pesimo lider de grupo, nos aburrimos mucho estos dias, no se te ocurria nada bueno

Golden: yo sufri bastante tratando de ser inocente

Puppet: de ahora en adelante odio los pasteles

Bboy: yo me rompí varios huesos en la motocicleta de de Toy Freddy

Toy Freddy: y yo odio los globos

Toy Chica: yo yo obvio que no pude hacer brujería!

MTT: BUENO Y CON NOSOTROS HAN VENIDO NEVER Y CLOVER A CONTARNOS SOBRE SUS RETOS Y PREGUNTAS

Never: aqui esta el recuento de nuestros retos -trae unos videos que muestran en una pantalla grande-

Clover:(con un vestido corto y de mariposas) esta canción esta dedicada ah mi novia Never.

 _Sientes mariposas_

 _Tengo una noticia que contarte_  
 _una novedad que no sé cómo explicarte._  
 _No sé si va a gustarte mucho, poco o nada_  
 _Pero al mirarte siento que se enciende una llama_

 _Tú haces que me sienta muy nerviosa_  
 _Tú haces que me sienta mariposa_

 _Si llegan mariposas desde el cielo hasta donde estás tú_  
 _vendrán a contarme un secreto, decirte todo lo que siento_  
 _Si sientes mariposas en el cuerpo y ves una gran luz_  
 _Entonces ya estás preparado para decirte que has ganado_

 _Tengo mil historias que contarte y una sensación que se respira en el aire_  
 _No sé si va a gustarte mucho, poco o nada_  
 _Pero al besarte vuelo, se me abren las alas_

 _Tú haces que me sienta muy nerviosa_  
 _Tú haces que me sienta mariposa_

 _Si llegan mariposas desde el cielo hasta donde estas tu_  
 _vendrán a contarme un secreto decirte todo lo que siento_  
 _Si sientes mariposas en el cuerpo y ves una gran luz_  
 _Entonces ya estás preparado para decirte que has ganado_

 _Tú haces que me sienta muy nerviosa …_  
 _Tú haces que me sienta mariposa…_  
 _Si llegan mariposas desde el cielo hasta donde estás tú…_

 _Si llegan mariposas desde el cielo hasta donde estás tú_  
 _Entonces ya estás preparado para decirte que has ganado_

Todos los del orfanato: jajajajajajajajajaja!

Clover: aaaaaaaasssh!

Never:(con un bikini entero negro con copos de nieve blanco) hay gracias amor ahora vamos, pero cámbiate rápido.

Unos minutos después...

Clover:(con un bikini de dos partes rojo llamativo)Jajajajajajaja viste sus caras de embobados que tenían jajaja, cuando nos besamos diciéndoles que eramos lesbianas, se pusieron a llorar jejejeje.

Foxy: que crueles

Never: claro y también cuando te enojaste y les diste un buen golpe por haberme tocado jejejejeje, fue muy gracioso ahora veamos que otra cosa nos retaron...que cantemos un dueto.

Clover: Si te volveré a escuchar cantar :), que tal si cantamos play love de zarcot y town.

Never: Dale.

 _Play love_

 _Estribillo: Never]_  
 _Dejame ser el héroe de está ilusión,_  
 _cuídare de tí ya tienes mi corazón._  
 _Si la distancia duele entre los dos,_  
 _creémos un mundo donde estemos tu y yo, solo tu y yo._

 _[Clover]_  
 _Solo necesito una mirada_  
 _Para sentirme libre como si tuviese alas_  
 _Cada mañana imaginaba un beso tuyo en mi mejilla_  
 _Pero lloraba porque todo era mentira._  
 _No me pidas, que te abandone porque no lo haré_  
 _Mejor pideme que salve al mundo porque lo conseguiré_  
 _Eres mi todo y yo todo lo doy por mi mujer_  
 _Solo miro al cielo porque en la Luna te puedo ver._  
 _Puede que me separe, pero tu eres mi destino_  
 _Viviré contigo y no hace falta ningún adivino_  
 _No queda miedo para un corazón lleno de amor_  
 _Quiero que me abraces te lo pido por favor._

 _[Estribillo: Never]_  
 _Dejame ser el héroe de está ilusión,_  
 _cuídare de tí ya tienes mi corazón._  
 _Si la distancia duele entre los dos,_  
 _creémos un mundo donde estemos tu y yo, solo tu y yo._

 _[Clover]_  
 _Puedo lleega hasta donde quieras por un beso_  
 _Cruzar todo un infierno, permanecer ileso_  
 _Vivir una aventura solo por ti_  
 _Sacar la fuerza donde no la tengo para llegar hasta aquí._  
 _Sigo, pensando que me esperas, soñando que me quieras_  
 _Deseando estar contigo de alguna manera._  
 _Eres la primera que me dejó sin palabras_  
 _Que me enamora locamente cuando habla._  
 _Y es que ya no tengo mucho más que decir_  
 _Que solo debo estar contigo para poder ser feliz_  
 _Que si te separas se me para el tiempo_  
 _Que si no te encuentro yo te busco hasta que me falte el aliento._

 _[Estribillo: Never]_  
 _Dejame ser el héroe de está ilusión,_  
 _cuídare de tí ya tienes mi corazón._  
 _Si la distancia duele entre los dos,_  
 _creémos un mundo donde estemos tu y yo, solo tu y yo._

 _[Never]_  
 _Las lágrimas y el frío,_  
 _Se han quedado conmigo..._  
 _Yo lucharé hasta volverte a recorrer._  
 _Tus dedos con los mios_  
 _Miradas y suspiros..._  
 _Me perderé y encontraré como volver._  
 _Dejame ser él..._

Clover:(con corazones en los ojos) cantas muy hermoso, cielo...Bueno, intento de motociclista te comeras mi polvo( dijo para luego irse en su moto, pero no sin antes besar a su novia)

Bonnie: jeje no estuvo mal

Never: creo que yo responderé sus preguntas -_-"...Nos conocemos desde niñas cuando ella perdió a sus padres y yo me escape de un tipo que me quería prostituirme, Bonbon le hice un reto, Puppet yo me enamore de ella por como era además ella me salvo de. morirme o que mi padre me lleve para prostituirme, y ella de seguro...(es interrumpida por Clover)

Clover: Me enamore de ella por ser muy femenina y creo que por su forma de vestir (Never siempre utiliza ropa cómoda alguna veces de varón) y como confesamos nuestro amor fácil, ella era MUY tímida yo no demostraba que me interesaba, ella en una fiesta la obligaron a meterse en una habitación conmigo y se me confesó sin querer y bueno yo también me confesé.

Never: Si pensamos casarnos, y Mangle curiosamente Clover ya hizo tu reto y digamos que le salió sorprendentemente bien y la novia nos agradeció, Bboy te odio que no se como ser mas macha que Clover TnT.

Clover:(sonrojada) bueno queda el yuri, empezamos?

Never:(sonrojada) S...s. .

Después de mucho yuri.

Clover: Los odio TnT.

Todos: jajaja -aplauden- bien hecho

MTT: VAYA QUE BUENOS RETOS JEJE, GRACIAS POR CUMPLIRLOS, AHROA SIGAMOS CON LAS PREGUNTAS Y RETOS DE NICOLE...

Golden: jeje mira es Nicole M con sus babys! hola bebés!

NICOLE: MANGLE, COMO PODRÍAS PROTEGER A ALGUIEN QUE AMAS?

Mangle: mmm, hay muchas formas, yo lo hago a mordidas jeje

NICOLE: PARA TODOS ¿SI LO QUE TIENEN A SU DERECHA FUERA LO UNICO QUE TUVIERAN PARA DEFENDERSE DE LOS ZOMBIES?

Freddy: ay no! yo solo tengo al inutil de Toy Freddy

Toy Freddy: yo tengo una silla

Golden: yo tengo una revista hentai

Mangle: tengo unos dados

Foxy: tengo el endoesqueleto de Mangle

Spring: una zanahoria

Bonnie: un dolar

Chica: a Metatton

Bonbon: cual es la derecha?

Spring: con la que escribes Bonbon!

Bonbon: ah tengo a Spring

Puppet: harina de pastel... aaay que horror!

Toy chica: a Chica

Bboy: yo tengo a Puppet! me he salvado!

NICOLE: RETOS!

-llegan los dos de los trillizos- Ti Gol -gateando-

NicoleM: En Neo parís paso un añito *abrazando a sus hijos* Aunque Mark sufria del corazon y murio -cae una leva lagrima la cual Crsity limpia OK, JUEGUEN TODOS A BABY BLUE

Todos: queeeeeeeeeeeee!

Puppet: hay que tener cuidado con ese juego, es verdad

Bonnie: -asustado- ay noooooo! yo no quiero

Bonbon: -se mete abajo de la silla- yo tampoco

Spring: yo... emm... yo tampoco

Foxy: no sean miedosos conejos cobardes

Mangle: hagamoslo!

Freddy: ok, quien empieza?...

Nadie se ofrece...

AMLC21: pero nadie vino...

Foxy: aarrrrrrrg! esta bien, yo lo hago

Mangle: cuidate Foxy

Foxy: -se encierra en el baño y abre la llave del agua caliente para que haga vapor en el espejo- mmm que seguía... ah si...

En el espejo empañado Foxy escribió Baby Blue y puso sus brazos como si estuviera arrullando a un bebé, luego sintió algo de peso en los brazos...

Foxy: -nervioso- aaaah -sentía rasguños en sus brazos- aaaaaaaah -corrió a echar el bebé o la cosa que sintió al baño como decía la indicación y le bajó al baño- aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah -sale corriendo del baño-

Todos: que pasó

Spring: aaaaaaaaaaaah!

Foxy: es verdad! si te aparece el bebé azul! aaaaaaaah

Mangle: aaaaaaaaaaah en serio tenemos que hacerlo todos

NICOLE: SI!

Mangle: ahi voy...

Mangle hizo el reto, logro salir, Freddy salió todo pálido, Golden intentó quedarse mas rato y logró ver la mujer en el espejo y corrió a tirar el bebé y escapar, Toy Freddy en cuanto sintio peso salio corriendo, Toy chica se salió antes de sentir el peso, Chica salio cuando sintió los arañazos, Bonnie se orinó en los pantalones en cuanto sintio un poco de peso, Bonbon no logró ni siquiera escribir Baby blue en el espejo, Spring lo hizo pero salió muy palido y se hizo bolita en un rincon despues de eso, Bboy salió llorando del baño y cuando Puppet entró duró hasta con la mujer, la cual liberó de su sufrimiento y descompuso el juego, porque ya no se podía invocar

Nicole: ya lo arruinaste Puppet!

MTT: AHORA SIGUEN LAS PREGUNTAS DE NEKONEKI-CHAN, PRIMERO RETOS... PUPPET TE RETAN A ABRAZAR AL HOMBRE MORADO Y PERDONARLO POR LO QUE LES HIZO

Todos: queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Puppet: no! jamas! no haré eso!

Foxy: no! ademas no deben traerlo aqui!

Bonbon: -escondida tras las sillas- noooooooooooooo!

Spring: no lo traigan

AMLC21: lo siento, pero un reto es un reto, Metatton...

MTT: OK Y AHORA COMO INVITADO VINCENT MEJOR CONOCIDO COMO EL HOMBRE MORADO

Todos los del orfanato: -lanzandole basura y abucheandolo- buuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu! fuera! buuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!

Foxy: pudrete en el infierno!

Mangle: Vincent hijo de puta!

Golden: Malnacido!

Freddy: maldito asesino imbecil!

Bonbon: aaaaaaaaaaaah

Spring: saquenlo! fuera!

Bonnie: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah que horror!

Chica: mendigo demonio del mal! te odiamos

Toy Freddy: ojala te violen 20 negros!

Toy chica: ojala te murieras de intoxicacion con la comida de Mangle

Mangle: no es una mala idea

Puppet: bien basta! debo cumplir el reto... -con nauseas- aaaaaassssh -se acerca a Vincent y lo abraza de muy mala gana- que horror, te perdonamos...

MTT: -CON SARCASMO- QUE SINCERA

Puppet: no puedo, realmente creen que voy a perdonarlo!

Foxy: no digas te perdonamos, yo no lo perdono

Bboy: jodete Vincent!

Vincent: -muy molesto- para esto me trajeron aqui! prefiero la carcel!

AMLC21: largo!

Vienen los policías y se lo llevan a rastras esposado

MTT: SIGAMOS, FOXY PONTE TRAJE HAWAIIANO Y HABLA EN JAPONES MIENTRAS... EMM MIENTRAS HABLAS... SUPONGO QUE TE REFERÍAS A OTRA COSA, PERO NOSOTROS LO PONDREMOS A BAILAR

Foxy: ay no! -va a ponerse el traje-

Mangle: jeje pobre de mi Foxy

Foxy: ya llegué... -se pone a bailar- 私は猫です (Watashi wa neko desu)...

Traduccion... Soy un gato

Todos: jajajaja!

MTT: VAYA, AHORA VAMOS CON RETO PARA FREDDY, INTERCAMBIA SOMBRERO CON TOY FREDDY MIENTRAS QUE LOS DOS CORTAN EN TIRITAS EL SOMBRERO DEL OTRO...

NekoNeki-Chan: -risa maquiavelica-

Freddy: otra vez! no puedo destruir mi sombrero -se pone triste-

Puppet: ay hazlo, yo lo reparo despues

Freddy: estas segura?

Puppet: si, anda hazlo

Toy Freddy: ay no! -intercambia el sombrero con Freddy-

Freddy: -llorando mientras corta en tiritas el sombrero de Toy Freddy- aaaaaaaaaaaaah

Toy Freddy: yo también sufro!

MTT: EMM ESTE RETO, NO DICE A QUIEN VA A DIRIGIDO, PERO POR LO QUE DICE ME IMAGINO QUE ES PARA BBOY, CHICA PONDRÁ CARTUCHOS Y CARTUCHOS Y MAS CARTUCHOS DE BATERIA EN LA MESA Y TU NO PUEDAS TOCARLOS HASTA EL FINAL DEL PROGRAMA

Bboy: porque todos creen que tengo obsesión por las baterías, no soy el animatronico

MTT: BONNIE, VE A LA CASA DE EL SCOTT ORIGINAL Y PIDELE QUE TE CAMBIA DE COLOR A UNO ROSADO CON FLORES Y ARCOIRIS

Bonnie: y donde vive el Scott original?

AMLC21: Toma -le da la direccion-

Bonnie: aaaaaaah ahi voy...

Después...

Todos: que pasó?

Bonnie: dijo que no lo molestara, estaba ocupado trabajando en su siguiente juego y ademas hablaba ingles

MTT: Y POR ULTIMO UNA PREGUNTA PARA SPRING... SI TENGO 1974 PECES Y SE ME AHOGAN 579, CUANTOS PECES ME QUEDAN?

Spring: por favor, en serio quieren que conteste eso

Bonbon: -con una calculadora- yo se! yo se!

Freddy: a ver, dejen que la pobre Bonbon brille

Bonbon: son 1395!

Spring: aaaaaay no seas tonta Bonbon! los peces no se ahogan, quedan los mismos

Freddy: que aburrido eres Spring!

NekoNeki-chan: jeje eso fue todo... un gran beshito a Foxy the Pirate, eres mi favorito Foxy!

Foxy: -se sonroja- jeje gracias marinera

Mangle: -celosa- aaaaaaaaah porque a todas les gusta mi Foxy! entiendan que Foxy es mio!

Golden: ya Mangle, cálmate con tus celos

MTT: Y POR FIN ME TOCA DESCANSAR... DIGO, TOCA ALEXANDER Y SU GRUPO... A VER QUIEN HACE LAS PREGUNTAS AHORA...

Alexander: Hello my friend, espero que hayan pasado bien

: amantes de pollos

Alexander: Manco

: ¡no soy manco! :

Alexander: Neh, eres manco a esa edad... bueno, como siempre me viene acompañando mis oc's... alice...

Alice: hola, chicas y freddy espero que no hayas gastado esa tarjeta de credito, ¿como las chicas?-lo mira regañadoramente como toriel contra asgore-

Freddy: amm... la tarjeta... pues... la verdad... la perdí

Todos menos Golden: queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Golden: es una lastima Freddy, eres un descuidado

Puppet: Golden la tiene!

Golden: como te atreves a hacer tales acusaciones contra mi persona!

Puppet: este fin de semana te compraste ropa nueva sin razón alguna, y ademas te vi por la bola de cristal como pagaste por una sesion de SPA y masajes

Golden: eres una chismosa!, bien lo admito, se la quité a Freddy del bolsillo de su pantalón inmediatamente despues de la entrevista, aprovechando que le había quitado los pantalones para tener acción.

Alexander: hehehe... y bien tambien traje a el frio sin corazón, frank

Frank: los odio... -atado en una silla de ruedas- ¡que alguien me saque de aquí!

Alice: no, hasta que te disculpes por tu comportamiento

Alexander: Bueno, como mis nuevos invitados a que me acompañaran, son... ¿redoble de tambores, por favor?

: esto es humillante...

Alexander: Callate, les presento a mis dos oc's principales, de mis dos fics de fnaf cuando eran un noob en fanfiction, ellos son... Alan rodriguez y Belén rodriguez

Alan: en serio, acaso no puedo estar en mi turno nocturno tranquilo

Belén: yo estaba, ¡diviertiendome con bonnie! :/

Alexander: como sabrán, alan y belén son hermanos e hijos de... *cof**cof**cof* -señalo a los dos oc's que discutían-

Los del orfanato: whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat!

Frank: me rehuso

Alice: ¡pidele perdón!

Frank: ¡tus amenazas no son nada!

Alice: ¡eres una persona sin sentimientos y corazón! :/

Frank: ¡tu eres una metiche en la vida personal de uno! :

Belén: wow, asi que este seria como otros mundos alternos, ¿como undertale? -mira asombrada al bonnie-

Alan: tsk, ahora te das cuenta hermanita -_-

Belén: hasta esta toy chica, tu...-le tapan la boca-

Alan: callate, hermanita, o le contare el bonnie que en el instituto casi sales con un chico...

Belén: bien, no diré nada... -_-'

Bonnie: y eso a mi que me importa

Freddy: es obvio que no están hablando de ti

Alexander: Bueno, iniciemos esta locura de una vez...

: alguien a visto a papyrus, necesito hacer un experimento con mettaton :) -apaga a mettaton y la re-configura para que actuara mas femenina y este enamorada de papyrus-

Alexander: Presiento, que sans te va a hacer mierda...

: es simple, vencerlo, esos mancos deberían saber que pelear con el es una perdida de tiempo, yo le daría ketchup y listo, no puede hacer nada... -ve a los dos nuevos oc's mirando curiosamente a la cabra-

Belén: uh... es tan suave... -abrazándola-

Alan: cálmate, hermanita -_-'

Belén: ¡es increíble que estemos delante de la personaje mas maternal de todos! -abrazándola-

Golden: quien invitó a Toriel de nuevo

AMLC21: Alexander

Alexander: Uh... comencemos con esto, de una vez... Alice y belén ustedes ya saben que hacer... -_-'

Alice: esta bien... pero, si descubro que has hecho otras tarjetas ofencibas a la escritora, te dara una buena golpiza

Frank: ¿como digas? -_-

Alice: ¿lista belén?

Belén: S...Sí -nerviosa y sonrojada-

ALICE: PREGUNTA PARA... CHICA, ¿AMAS A ALEXANDER O A BONNIE? Y PORQUE? Y PARA TORIEL, ¿YA PERDONASTE A ASGORE POR TODO LO QUE HIZO?

Chica: -con cara de tristeza y a punto de llorar de nuevo- porque tienen que preguntarme eso... porque todos se aferran a hacerme sufrir así!

Golden: solo contesta lo que sientes

Mangle: dilo que sientes Chica

Bonbon: escucha a tu corazón

Todos: ay que tierna la Bonbon

Chica: -llorando- yo... en los meses pasados, en las citas con los fans, me enamore perdidamente de una de mis citas, Alexander, me hizo encontrar mi lado divertido, me hizo sentir protegida por un hombre, y especial. Y luego tengo a Bonnie, un gran hombre, lindo, divertido, talentoso, cariñoso, quien ha estado ahi para mi cada que lo necesito, siempre fue mi mejor amigo, y yo fui tan ciega para ver que me amaba, y ahora...

AMLC21: LO SIENTO PERO A PETICION DE XIMENA TENIA QUE PONER ESTO HOY... BONNIE YA SABES QUE HACER

Chica se pone a cantar...

 _Bese Tus Labios_  
 _Bese Tu Frente_  
 _Bese Tu Cuello_  
 _Tambien Tu Cuerpo_  
 _Muy Suavemente_  
 _Tantas Veces Bese Roze Mis Labios_  
 _De Lado A Lado,De Arriba Abajo_  
 _Toque Tu Piel_  
 _Y Un Dia Te Fuiste Sin Despedirte_  
 _Yo No Sabia Lo Que Perdia_  
 _Y Me Castigo Todos Los Dias Al No Tenerte_  
 _Que Solo Vivo De Tus Recuerdos Solo Suspiro_  
 _Pues Te e Perdido Ahora Lo Se_  
 _Y Un Dia Te Fuiste Sin Despedirte_

 _Hoy Solo Le Doy Besos Al Aire_  
 _Me Estoy Muriendo Por Tocarte_  
 _Hoy Solo Le Doy Besos Al Aire_  
 _Como Quisiera Acariciarte_

 _Ya No Te Intereso No Me Extrañas_  
 _No Me Quieres Ni Mirar,Ni Mirar_  
 _Por Un Beso Yo probe Las Tentaciones_  
de otros labios y tu nunca has perdonado  
 _Las Traiciones_  
 _y Ahora Por haber sido Cobarde_  
 _En Vez De besarte A Ti Solo Le Doy_  
 _Besos Al Aire_

Bonnie...  
 _Ambos Sabemos Que Fuiste Mala_  
 _Tu Misma Fuiste quien Corto Las Alas_  
 _De Este Amor solo Por Esa Traicion Que_  
 _Me Partio En Dos El Corazon_  
 _Ay No se Contigo Que Pasara_  
 _Solo Te Digo Mamita Que Ya No Te Quiero Mirar_

Chica...  
 _Yo No Sabia Lo Que Perdia_  
 _Y Me Castigo Todos Los Dias Al No Tenerte_  
 _Que Solo Vivo De Tus Recuerdos Solo Suspiro_  
 _Pues Te he Perdido Ahora Lo Se_  
 _Y Un Dia Te Fuiste Sin Despedirte_

 _Hoy Solo Le Doy Besos Al Aire_  
 _Me Estoy Muriendo Por Tocarte_  
 _Hoy Solo Le Doy Besos Al Aire_  
 _Como Quisiera Acariciarte_

 _Ya... No Te Intereso No Me Extrañas_  
 _No Me Quieres Ni Mirar,Ni Mirar_  
 _Por Un Beso Yo probé Las Tentaciones_  
de otros labios y tu nunca has perdonado  
 _Las Traiciones_  
 _y Ahora Por Ser Cobarde_  
 _En Vez De besarte A Ti Solo Le Doy_  
 _Besos Al Aire_

Bonnie...  
 _Si Alguna Vez Te Dije Te Quiero_  
 _Yo Te Ofreci Un Cariño Sincero_  
 _Y Que Paso Te Gano La Tentacion_  
 _Y Me Partiste En Dos El Corazon_  
 _Ay No se Contigo Que Pasara_  
 _Solo Te Digo Mamita Que Ya No Te Quiero Mirar_

 _Hoy Solo Le Doy Besos Al Aire (No Te Quiero Mirar)_  
 _Besos Al Aire_  
 _Besos Al Aire_  
 _Besos Al Aire_  
 _Besos Al Aire_

Foxy: jeje que tribaleros!

Chica: -llorando aun- no se que hacer Bonnie me hace sentir una mujer importante, amada... aaaaaaaaah Bonnie lo siento!

Bonnie: oye, no llores Chica, entiendo que soy algo cobarde al contrario de Alexander, pero... no puedo perdonarte tan facil

Toy Freddy: uuuuuuuuuuuuuuu Chica!

Toy chica: -le da un zape- idiota, que no ves que se siente mal!

MTT: Y LA RESPUESTA DE TORIEL?

Toriel: ah si, bueno Asgore y yo somos buenos amigos, y es todo (NOTA QUE ES UNA TORIEL DE OTRO TIEMPO POR EL HECHIZO DE PUPPET, ES UNA TORIEL JOVEN, SI HABLAMOS DE TORIEL DEL FIC FNAFTALE ES OTRA HISTORIA)

BELEN: EMM BUENO ES MOMENTO DE LOS RETOS, RETO A LOS CHICOS QUE DIGAN LOS NOMBRES EN LOS QUE ESTEN PENSANDO... -LES COLOCA UN DETECTOR DE MENTIRAS A LAS REENCARNACIONES-

Freddy: Sofia

Golden: -enojada- quien es Sofia!

Freddy: no me culpes, solo se me vino a la mente, ademas no debemos mentir

Golden: idiota!

Bonnie: emm Camila! -sale una señal de que dijo una mentira-

BELEN: ESTAS MINTIENDO

Bonnie: ok, estoy pensando en Chica, pero no quería darle el gusto a Chica de saber que solo pienso en ella

Todos: aaaaaaaaaah que tierno

Chica: (aaaaaah mi Bonnie! soy una idiota!)

Bboy: emm Emma Watson

Puppet: -golpea a Bboy- idiota!

Foxy: -nervioso- Mangle! -señal de que dijo una mentira-

Mangle: Foxy! es mentira!

Foxy: jejeje es que... yo...

BELEN: DI LA VERDAD

Foxy: ok... Erza Scarlet (Fairy Tale)

Mangle: eres un estúpido -le da una cachetada-

Toy Freddy: Clover -se agacha- no me culpen

Clover: -le pega a Toy Freddy-

Toy Chica: -también le pega- eres un idiota

Spring: no quiero decirlo...

BELEN: ANDA TIENES QUE DECIRLO

Spring: Albert Einstein

Todos: jajajajajajaja!

ALICE: RETO A BONNIE BESAR A... BONBON, CHICA, TOY CHICA, GOLDEN, MANGLE, PUPPET, LA ESCRITORA Y A LAS ANIMATRONICAS... O-O ¡FRANK!

Bonnie y a todas a las que va a besar: queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

AMLC21: Demonios, tenias que ser ! así que no tuviste suficiente con tu castigo, aaaaaaaaaah como te atreves a hacer eso!

Belén: ¿es increíble ese reto?

Frank: no es mi culpa XD soy un simple guardia nocturno, ¡aunque los odio chatarras y chatarras reencarnadas!

Alan: callate, ademas he visto algo que nunca creia poder ver

Frank: y ¿que es?

Alan: ah... ya lo veras

: voy a ir por algo de comer... -_- -se va a una maquina dispensadora a comprar algo-

-No aguantas nada (-)

: callate!

Bonnie: -con algo de miedo- emm bueno... -comienza besando a sus compañeras del orfanato, al llegar con Chica, que ademas ella sigue llorando un poco la besa de forma rapida pero con dulzura, luego pasa a las animatronicas pero despues...-

Foxy: anda conejo cobarde!

Bonnie: me va a hacer algo malo en algun fic si lo hago

Freddy: nuestra escritora no puede romper sus propias reglas, un reto es un reto

AMLC21: Demonios!

Bonnie: -con miedo la besa rápidamente-

AMLC21 Y BONNIE: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

Todos: jajjajaa!

BELEN: OK RETO A LAS CHICAS DEL ORFANATO Y LAS ANIMATRONICAS A HACER YURI, EXCEPTO LA ESCRITORA... -SE SONROJA- AH ES INCREIBLE QUE HICIERAN ESE RETO!

Frank: hehehe... me esta gustando molesta aqui en otros universos alternos :)

Alice: callate! -le pega un batazo dejandolo K.O-

Alexander: Bueno, creo que me sobrepase con la pelea ustedes contra yo, mi versión mas joven, y frank... (-) oh, bonnie :) -hago aparecer una guitarra de color rojo carmesí- te reto a una batalla de guitarras, tu primero, los conejos que besan hombres empieza XD ok, es mi turno :). Mis canciones cover en guitarras y cantándolas

I Hate Everything About You by Three Days Grace

Pain by Three Days Grace

Riot by Three Day Grace

Wild fag by Janne Da Arc (version japones)

X vs Zero (cover guitar) megaman X5

The river by Good Charlotte

You Love Is A Lie - Simple plan

Wolf In Sheep's Clothing by Set If Off

Despues de varias canciones (no pondre las canciones de Bonnie, ya bastante largo esta este capitulo XD)

Alexander: Hahaha, te gane, al menos admite tu derrota...

Bonnie: emm no es cierto, bueno, tal vez, pero estoy desconcentrado... te odio Alexander!

BELEN: BUENO RETO A SPRINGTRAP A PASAR DOS CAPITULOS SIN BONBON

Spring: mas tiempo, porque siempre nos quieren separar

Bonbon: por mi bien -enojada- al menos tendrás mas tiempo para pensar en Albert Einstein

Spring: pero Bonbon!

Alan: ¿eso no crees que es sobrepasarse?

Belén: si, spring y nuestro amigo estan de pareja y como spring en nuestra historia es mujer, ademas, ellos tienen en el Sotano un estudio de grabación...

Alan: ¿si quieres, vamos a verlo y le preguntamos si podemos formar una banda?

Belén: ah... hermano

Alan: ¿si?

ALICE: RETO A ALAN Y TOY CHICA VAYAN AL CUARTO OSCURO A HACER SUS COSITAS... ¡FRANK!

Frank: no me culpes a mi, no fui yo :s

Alice: me las pagaras

Alan: uh... si la toy chica de mi historia se entera, me matara -_-'

Belén: descuida, ¿si te mata, me quedo con tu cuarto?

Alan: y ¿si quemo tu peluche de bonnie?

Belén NO! T-T

Toy chica: emm pues ni modo no, jeje vamos Alan!

Alan: uh... como odio los retos -_-' -se va con la toy chica al cuarto oscuro-

ALICE: RETO A LAS CHICAS DEL ORFANATO A HACER UN HAREM CON...

Frank: solo dilo

Belén: siento el aire tenso...

ALICE: A QUE HAGAN HAREM A ALEXANDER -_-'

Alexander: Odio mi vida

: suerte, yo me largo... (-_-) -se va-

Alexander: Carajo... bueno, al menos frank pasara un mal rato -se lo llevan-

Frank: ¿eh?

Alice: ya sabras, bueno, eso seria todo por hoy y volveremos solo Belén, Alan, yo, Alexander y ¿creo que traere algunos regalos y comidas por parte de Chica y Toy Chica de nuestras historia?

Golden: hey a donde van y el Harem!

Chica: que vergüenza -sonrojada-

Golden: bien que te gusta

Belén: bye :) -se va y espera a su hermano en la salida-

Alice: si, y sobre la pregunta de la golden (-_-) -la mira con molestia y un sonrojo- eso es personal

Frank: la golden, me vengare de ti, en el proximo review...

Alexander: Callate (-_-)

Alice: oh, asi que me retas a romperle una pierna a frank, ¿por un estupido beso? -mira dudosa antes de ver a su ex mejor amigo- mmm... bueno, aunque este idiota, se esta aprovechando del review de nuestro creador, que haci sea :)

Frank: ¿que? -ve a su ex mejor amiga con un bate- no, jeager, no lo hagas... O-O

Alice: es un reto, y no puedo negarme a hacerlo

Frank: te odio... -mira a la autora con fastidio y es golpeado brutalmente y un batazo en la pierna haciéndole un esguince y fracturandole la pierna- ¡Ah! ¡si vuelvo te haré besar a las animatronicas y las chicas del orfanato para vengarme...! T-T

Alice: ahora, si me permiten, me lo llevo al hospital, bye :)

AMLC21: jeje ok Frank

MTT: Y QUE INTERESANTE SE PUSO TODO ESTO, Y BIEN ESTE ES EL FINAL DE ESTE, OTRO LARGO SHOW DE "ENTREVISTAS A LOS DE FNAF LOCURAS EN EL ORFANATO CAWTHON"

Todos: adios...

MTT: corte! chicos me voy, estoy super cansado! queridos, queridas me voy

Chica: -triste- yo me voy al dormitorio

Toy Freddy: oye Bonnie, no estas siendo muy duro con Chica?

Bonnie: no, lo merece, por tenerme tanto tiempo en la Frienzone, y por enamorarse de otro, lo merece, lo merece...

 **Continuara... hasta la próxima entrevista!**


	13. Entrevista 11

**Entrevista 11 (PARTICIPANTES DE HOY DIKR, JOSEPX, TOMAS FERRARI, CARLOS Y THEORY)**

 **Es algo temprano para el comienzo del show, falta una hora para que lleguen todos pero yo AMLC21 quiero aprovechar el micrófono para unos cuantos avisos...**

 **El primero, una seguidora (MILENA) en Wattpad ArayaClimer esta escribiendo la historia de como Vincent asesino a los niños (la historia antes de que mis personajes reencarnaran) se las recomiendo.**

 **Segundo, pues vamos bien con esto de las entrevistas, aunque no se si me he saltado a algunos de ustedes de contestar sus preguntas y retos, tengo la ligera sospecha que si, pero bueno, es que a veces los reviews se desordenan y siempre me voy a partir de los reviews que conozco y que ya habia cumplido. Si no he subido sus preguntas vuelvan a comentarlas para recordarlas .**

 **Tercero, ya se que es exagerado para alguien como yo que estudia, trabaja, captura pokemons y escribe fanfics pero tengo pendientes 4 fics... Las entrevistas, el Crossover de FNAFTALE, he subido uno viejo que tenía pendiente del Locuras en el rancho Malon y por si fuera poco la segunda temporada de La edad no importa (aunque esa mas bien me la pidieron para Wattpad) a proposito, tambien tengo Wattpad, soy AMLC21 XD. No se preocupen por eso, mis prioridades son las entrevistas y el Crossover por lo pronto. Ademas soy Omnipotente XD ok no.**

 **Y cuarto hablando de mas y mas trabajo, jeje es que mi mente no puede parar, pero Lucius, sobre el fic de ZooPhobia, no he tenido tiempo de ver el comic, lo he buscado pero esta en ingles y realmente lo leo muy lento en ingles, necesito practica, asi que si pudieras mandarme informacion y caracteristicas, e incluso comportamiento y descripcion fisica de cada personaje, me sería muy util para ir imaginandome la historia. Ya se que no deberia hacer tantos fics pero mi mente no para de sacar y sacar mas ideas.**

 **Y bueno eso es todo! gracias por su atención...**

MTT: OYE MI MICROFONO

AMLC21: Cállate soy la jefa y gracias a mi estas aqui, agradece que te doy trabajo

MTT: AH DE ACUERDO, AUN NO LLEGAN LOS DEMÁS?

AMLC21: No, supongo que es temprano...

Mientras tanto en la cocina...

Chica: -preparando un caldo de pollo con muchas zanahorias- (espero que a Bonnie le guste esto, he decidido pedirle perdón y tratar de que deje de estar enojado)

Freddy: Chica! ya casi es hora de subir al escenario de las entrevistas! date prisa... que estas haciendo! no es tiempo para cocinar!

Chica: es que... yo quería...

Freddy: Chica no hay tiempo! la concha...!...

Chica: ya cállate, esta bien, haré esto después... -apaga la estufa-

Todos van al escenario para las entrevistas...

MTT: Y HA LLEGADO LA HORA DEL SHOW CON MAS DRAMA... ROMANCE... Y ACCION DE TODO FANFICTION, ENTREVISTAS A LOS CHICOS DE FNAF LOCURAS EN EL ORFANATO CAWTHON, Y EL DIA DE HOY TENEMOS MUCHISIMOS INVITADOS, MUCHOS DE OTRAS DIMENSIONES, PRIMERO CONTESTAREMOS LAS PREGUNTAS Y RETOS DE TOMAS FERARI...

Todos: hola Tom!

Puppet: hola!

MTT: Y AHI VAN LOS RETOS... AMLC21, TOMAS TE RETA A UNA CARRERA SOLO USTEDES DOS

AMLC21: ok, quiero que mi auto para competir sea un porsche cayman! vamos pues!

Minutos despues...

Freddy: emm estara bien que corran en la calle frente al orfanato?

AMLC21: claro que si, donde mas podíamos correr

Tomas: en sus marcas...

AMLC21: Listos...

Todos: Fuera!...

Luego de unos cuantos autos que salieron volando y choques por las cercanías del orfanato...

AMLC21: Yo gane!

Tomas: no es cierto! nadie ganó porque nos detuvo la policía!

Foxy: para que vean lo que se siente

Mangle: es cierto

MTT: SIGUIENTE... BUENO TOMAS QUIERE AYUDAR EN EL PROBLEMA CXB O SEA EL PROBLEMA CHICA X BONNIE, Y BIEN COMO VAN CON ESO

Bonnie: yo dije que no la perdonaré tan facil, ella fue la que cometió el error

Chica: Bonnie... emm Tomas, ven, ayudame con algo -lo lleva a la cocina-

Puppet: mas te vale que no le hagas nada raro a Tom

Chica: ay y a ti que te pasa?

Bonnie: claro! enamorate ahora de Tomas igual que con Alexander!

Chica: por favor Bonnie espera un poco! -se va a la cocina-

Tomas: y que haremos

Chica: terminare el caldo de zanahorias que le estaba haciendo, es uno de sus platillos favoritos, y espero que me perdone con eso

Tomas: emm pues bien, y que hago yo?

Chica: seras nuestro mesero

Tomas: lo que faltaba...

Luego de unos minutos...

Chica: emm Bonnie, quisiera que vinieras conmigo

Freddy: espera, le hiciste algo de comer?

Chica: si

Freddy: Spring! Foxy! traiganse una mesa y un par de sillas para que hagan su comida romantica aqui

Foxy: ok!

Luego de ambientar todo como una cena romantica...

Chica: Bonnie te prepare un caldo de zanahorias con pollo, se que te gusta mucho, espero que eso ayude a que me perdones -agacha su cabeza con tristeza-

Bonnie: mmm yo juzgare ese caldo

Todos: Bonnie!

Bonnie: ya pues, seguro debe estar delicioso

Chica se alegra un poco al escuchar eso.

Bonnie y Chica comen en la mesa y Tomas fue el mesero

Bonnie: debo admitir que te esforzaste, te quedo mas delicioso que de costumbre, pero no creas que con comida harás que te perdone

Chica: -triste- ah... de acuerdo -se va a su lugar-

Toy Freddy: idiota! bien que la extrañas

Freddy: cállate! que no ves que por fin uno de nosotros tiene a su waifu a sus pies

Golden: machista!

MTT: Y SIGAMOS CON LOS RETOS, QUE BONNIE Y BONBON HAGAN UN POCO DE MUSICA ELECTRONICA

Bonbon: ok! -trae una tornamesa y otros instrumentos-

Bonnie: esta bien hagamoslo! soy DJ Bonnie! -se pone a tocar contento-

Spring: el conejo flaco esta contento, se ve que adora que Chica le ruege

Freddy: bien! asi es como debe ser!

Bonbon: -escribiendo unas cuantas partituras en los pentagramas-

Spring: -sorprendido- Bonbon! como sabes que notas de esas van en cada sitio y cuales usar?

Bonbon: emm pues es un poco de conocimiento musical, cada nota tiene su valor y segun su valor se pone en los pentagramas, mira -le muestra una hoja de equivalencias de las notas musicales-

Spring: Bonbon! estan en fracciones!

Bonbon: si, lo estan, cada fraccion representa el tiempo

Spring: las fracciones elevan sus tiempos de 1/2 (un medio) al cuadrado como el valor de cada bit de un numero binario pero de forma reciproca! pero como puedes saber estas cosas y ponerlas en un pentagrama!

Bonbon: emm pues solo lo se

Todos: orale Bonbon es muy lista!

Toy Chica: y todos pensando que era la mas tonta del grupo

Spring: -aun sorprendido- pero ella es una genio! yo no puedo comprender esto

MTT: Y BUENO, SIGAN TRABAJANDO EN ESO, PREGUNTA PARA BBOY, COMO ES QUE AUN QUIERES A PUPPET AUN CUANDO ES ALGO MALA CONTIGO?

Bboy: la quiero, es mala y mandona pero tiene su lado lindo y ademas es la unica mujer que me hará caso

Todos: ah pobrecito!

Tomas: emm Puppet, eres linda y todo y se que te gusto un poco, pero Bboy es tu muchacho, dale cariño!

Puppet: -sonrojada- emm no me gustas... bueno... tal vez, pero yo quiero a Bboy y le doy cariño a mi manera

MTT: Y AHORA VAMOS CON JUANPX12... HEY QUIEN ES ESE...

Aparece un chico de piel bronceada, ojinegro, pelo cafe a excepción del fleco derecho el cual era morado, llevaba una expresión aburrida.

Zet: ¿Sera aqui?-ve el lugar-pues si. Hola mi nombre es Zet y estoy aqui porque juan estaba ocupado y no encontró a nadie mas a quien molestar. Ahora, terminemos esto-pasandole una tarjeta a MTT

MTT: GRACIAS ZET, Y EMPEZAMOS CON UNA PREGUNTA PARA PUPPET, QUE TAN AVANZADA LLEVAS LA MAGIA?

Puppet: emm pues aun no domino muchas cosas, hace poco descubrí que tengo especialidad como Guardiana de almas y puedo manejar las almas de las personas, pero aun no se como hacerlo por completo, me falta practicar mucho, si hubiera niveles de magia del 1 al 10 yo creo que iria en el 6.

MTT: RETO A SPRING Y FOXY A QUE PELEEN A VER QUIEN ES MAS FUERTE

Spring: jeje anda quitate el garfio y pelea pirata!

Foxy: jeje voy a ganarte sin una mano conejo roto -se quita el garfio-

Mangle: siii lucha libre! lucharan a dos de tres caídas sin limite de tiempo, en esta esquina del equipo de los Tecnicos... Springtrap... y en la otra esquina del equipo de los Rudos... Foxy the pirate Fox! que comience la lucha!

Foxy y Spring empiezan a pelear, a pesar de que Foxy es un pirata muy fuerte, Spring tiene ventaja de peso y altura y lo hace caer una vez

Foxy: aaaaaaaaaaaarrrrg! no me voy a rendir tan facil conejo! -se levanta y comienza a utilizar su velocidad para pelear-

La velocidad de Foxy le da ventaja y hace caer a Spring

Spring: falta una caida! una mas y te gano

Foxy: yo te voy a ganar...

Todos: Gano Spring!

Spring: jaja! las leyes de Newton estan de mi lado, no podías ganarme!

Foxy: callate con tus leyes de Newton!

MTT: SIGAMOS CON RETO PARA FREDDY, DISPARA CON ESTE REVOLVER -LE DA UN REVOLVER QUE ZET LE HABIA DADO CON ANTERIORIDAD- A LA MANZANA QUE ESTA SOBRE LA CABEZA DE AMLC21

Todos: queeeeeeeeeeee!

Chica: Freddy! mas te vale que no mates a la persona que nos da vida!

Freddy: tranquila, seguro ella tiene un plan B

AMLC21: B... vete a la roña dispara bien oso

Freddy: aaah ahi voy -dispara y se llena de pintura- queeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Todos: jajajaja!

Foxy: con que era eso, por eso no te preocupaste cierto?

AMLC21: Claro, ademas siempre puedo esquivar la bala si es mi historia

MTT: AHORA TOY FREDDY, DESTRUYE O AL MENOS INTENTA DESTRUIR CON UN MARTILLO LOS ARTICULOS DE MAGIA DE PUPPET

Toy Freddy: yo! porque! bueno... -toma un martillo y va al dormitorio de las chicas-

Puppet: aaah -hace un hechizo para que a Toy Freddy le den calambres en los pies

Toy Freddy: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah calambre!

Puppet: -lo agarra y lo arrastra de nuevo a su asiento- agradece que no te hice algo peor

MTT: Y AHORA DIKR, VEAMOS... AMLC21 TE RETAN A TRAUMARLOS A TODOS EN EL SET... A TODOS...

AMLC21: y como se supone que haga eso, son intraumables, tal vez a algunos los pueda traumar con videos grotescos, a otros con videos pornograficos de muchas xxxxxxxxx... mmm esperen... vean el video de "2 girls 1 cup" y "el ciempies humano" dudo que los traume pero al menos lo intenté -pone los videos en la pantalla del set-

Bonbon se desmayo, Mangle vomito, Chica tambien vomito, Toy chica ahora odia los postres de chocolate, Puppet solo puso cara de asco, y Golden quedo muy emocionada. Luego de los chicos, Bonnie si se traumo, mas con el ciempies humano, Spring vomito, Foxy vomito, Bboy al ver las primeras partes del video se cubrio los ojos, Freddy lo vio todo y estaba tan emocionado como Golden y Toy Freddy le dio dolor de cabeza y nauseas, pero aguanto sus ganas de vomitar

MTT: -TAMBIEN ASQUEADO- UUUY QUE HORROR! EN FIN SIGUE UNA PREGUNTA... TAMBIEN PARA AMLC21, CUANTO TIEMPO TE TOMAN TUS FICS PARA CREARLOS Y COMO TE INSPIRAS?

AMLC21: mmm cuanto tiempo, bueno en lo que mas tomo tiempo es en escribir, en conseguir ideas no. Simplemente necesito estar frente a la computadora y empiezo a escribir sin parar, las ideas van fluyendo conforme avanzo. Cuando creo un nuevo fic lo hago partiendo de algua idea simple y luego voy pensando en que estaria bien para que se diera el hecho, como se va a desarrollar, y pensar en el fina, generalmente lo mas dificil para mi son los finales, puedo hacer mucho desarrollo pero decidirme a finalizar una historia es dificil para mi. Inspiracion... no me complico la vida, por ejemplo los mini fics los saco de ideas basicas que se me ocurren al momento, como el de lavar la ropa, quien rayos hace un fic de lavar ropa, pues yo XD, el de sacar la basura, el de ir a un rancho de vacaciones, etc, solo parto de ideas simples para hacerlas lo mas comicas posibles. Ustedes pueden simplemente decirme una situacion cualquiera y yo podria hacerles un fic de miles y miles de palabras con esa sola idea, claro, tomando a mis personajes de la serie.

MTT: Y AHORA VAMOS CON CARLOS... EJEM... PORQUE HAY DOS IGUALES!

Todos: hay dos!

Carlos: no se confundan, el es mi primo Charly y el otro es mi primo Riki

Riki y Charly al caminar se escuchaban igual que Cell (DBZ) y Carlos vestía como el super androide 17.

Charly era igual a Carlos pero mas grande y fuerte, padece algo de amnesia y ademas venía acompañado de cuatro criaturas... Un zorua de no mas de un mes de nacida y tres relomon, una blanca, una oscura y otra normal que eran como las hijas adoptivas de Charly a las cuales cuidaba mucho.

AMLC21: pero... es un pokemon... es hermoso! no aparecen Zoruas en Pokemon Go aun... si yo lo tuviera... debo atraparla!

Charly: que?

AMLC21: -saca su celular y abre el Pokemon y empieza a tirar pokebolas a la dirección de Zorua-

Chica: por favor, ella es real, y no puedes atraparla con pokebolas virtuales

AMLC21: Tiene sentido... -sale del set por un momento-

Riki: mmm los animatronicos... en nuestra dimensión golden es un hombre algo misterioso, chica y foxy estan casados y tienen una hija llamada susan, existe ballon boy casi adolecente pero se le considera un niño y tanto mangle como foxy son hermanos, bon bon, fredy y bonnie son hermanos, y aqui puppet (tambien conocida como marie) es una chica alta y tiene un cuerpo que envidiaria esta Puppet -señala a Puppet -. Ah y Springtrap no existe

Puppet: aah claro comparenme con otra Puppet

Foxy: estoy... casado con Chica! aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah

Mangle: -llorando- aaaaaaaaaaaah solo somos hermanos!

Foxy: porque! yo amo a Mangle

Chica: que parte de "otra dimensión" no entienden!

MTT: UNA PREGUNTA DE CARLOS PARA TODOS, QUE OTRA VOCACION QUISIERAN TENER ADEMAS DE LA QUE LES GUSTA?

Freddy: emm pues aparte de Lider de una empresa, me gustaría ser cantante

Golden: a mi modelo

Chica: maestra de primaria

Bonnie: no lo se... la musica es mi pasion, tal vez pudiera ser un guapo y sensual Streeper

Foxy: emm pues... capitan de avion

Golden: los desastres que causarías jeje

Mangle: yo tambien quiero ser capitan de avion

Foxy: porque siempre quieres lo mismo que yo!

Mangle: porque si y punto

Toy Freddy: tal vez hombre bala!

Toy Chica: estas loco! bueno yo quisiera ser empresaria

Bboy: pues yo quisiera ser doctor

Todos: en serio!

Bboy: si, pero prefiero los globos

Puppet: yo quisiera ser Investigadora de la FBI

Todos: orale Puppet!

Spring: emm pues yo... tal vez sería un físico-matematico

Bonbon: yo quiero vender helados!

MTT: BUENO Y AHORA COMO INVITADOS ESPECIALES LOS CREEPYPASTAS!

Todos: queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Bonbon: -se esconde tras Spring- aaaaaaaaah los Creepys!

Mangle: orale! es Slenderman!

Foxy: y Ben Drowner!

Jeff: y que hay de mi animales roboticos

Foxy: este no me cae bien

Mangle: aaah es Jeff the killer!

Freddy: que hacen ellos aqui?

Riki: pero que... Creepys! yo me encargo, nadie se alarme!

Slender: tu que nos pones una mano encima y yo te pongo uno de mis tentáculos

Golden: -cara de pervertida- oie cyy!

AMLC21: pues... jeje aqui estan...

Jeff: tu! dijiste que viviríamos en paz y libres de las burlas del internet

AMLC21: fue peticion de Carlos y les prohibo matar a la gente de aqui

Jeff: como sea

Slender: hey bueno y para que nos trajeron!

Jane: Jeff volviste a matar a mi mascota

Jeff: comportarte, estamos frente a una cámara

Jane: aaaaah mascotas... si, las quiero para matarlas yo

Riki: un movimiento y los mato engendros del mal!

MTT: EMM AMLC QUE HACES...

AMLC21: -acercandose al Zorua con una pokebola real- es mia! -la lanza-

Charly: aaaaaaaaaaaaaah esta atacando a mis hijas!

Freddy: como se te ocurre!

AMLC21: siiiiiiiiiiiii!

El zorua escapa de la pokebola

AMLC21: ay no, no funcionó, sabía que debia traer una superball

Charly: mi hija no es un pokemon salvaje!

Mangle: ah pero que bonitas son tus hijas -agarra a la relomon blanca- que linda es, nos la regalas como mascota?

Charly: -molesto- claro que no!

MTT: BIEN AHORA UN BREAK PARA USTEDES, PONGANLE RETOS A CARLOS Y LOS DEMAS...

Freddy: reto a Riki hacer yaoi con Slenderman

Golden: reto a Carlos a comer la comida de Mangle

Foxy: reto a Charly a meter en una pokebola a su hija

Mangle: reto a Charly a que me de un relomon

Chica: reto a Riki a sacarse una Selfie con todos los Creepys

Bonnie: reto a Carlos a pelear con su version de la otra dimension

Toy Freddy: reto a Charly a bailar desnudo

Toy Chica: reto a Riki hacerles una cena a los Creepys

Puppet: reto a Jeff a vestirse decente sin ropa sangrienta por una semana

Bboy: reto a Jane a besar a Jeff

Jeff: en serio, para eso nos trajiste de nuevo aqui! noooooooooooooo!

Bonbon: reto a Carlos, Riki y Charly a bailar y cantar la cancion de Numa Numa (como la de pluma gay)

Spring: reto a Carlos a que pase este examen de matematicas -le da unas hojas-

AMLC21: Puedes cumplir los retos para la proxima! Tu los pones.

MTT: Y AHORA SEGUIMOS CON THEORY

Habian vuelto Theory, tambien Cesar de la otra dimension y Wolfie

Aiden: - llega rompiendo una ventana dando una rodada y dispara al techo con una Escuadra .38 - ya llegue perras.

Cesar: Acaso esa es mi escuadra? - con un aura oscura.

Aiden: Emm... No.

Cesar: Vete a la chingada!

Entran la Madre Flor de Master Chef Mexico y Jack Sparrow.

Jack: Hola mis valientes corsarios, he vuelto para darles preguntas.

Foxy y Mangle: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah es Jack Sparrow!

Flor: A mi me invito este joven - señala a Cesar.

Cesar: Emm... Si, oigan, saben donde estan Drake y...?

Explota una pared y entra Drake y Chary.

Drake: Je, eso fue divertido.

Chary: Si que lo fue...

Cesar: QUE CARARJOS!

Drake: Oh mierda se enojo.

Cesar: Les quitare sus armas por un mes van a ver!

Pareja Desastroza: NOOOOO!

Foxy: mira Mangle son nuestros compañeros de desastres

Mangle: siiiii! diversion!

Cesar: Bien, faltan dos...

Luke entra con un bulto en su pantalon.

Cesar: Acaso te estabas jalando el ganso?

Luke: Sip.

Cesar: Pinche pervertido!

Golden: jeje que interesante este tipo

Entra un encapuchado como Arrow pero su traje de color marron, llevaba un arco y flechas.

Cesar: Hasta que llegas Oliver, joder.

Oliver: Me da igual niña.

Cesar: - Le levanta el dedo corazon - (dedo medio)

NOTA: ME DA FLOJERA REESCRIBIR LAS PREGUNTAS DE ELLOS EN MAYUSCULAS ASI QUE LAS SUBRAYARE Y ME AHORRARE TRABAJO XD

Jack: Bien, voy con mis preguntas... Jóvenes corsarios zorros, cual fue su botin mas grande? 

Foxy: emm... pues...

Mangle: emm robar 40 litros de helado cuenta?

Foxy: ya se, robamos 200 dolares a los hernandez

Chica: porque lo hicieron!

Mangle: nos hacia falta dinero

Jack: Joven conejo tecnologico, es cierto que te gusta autoerotizarte con algebra? Me informan que es cierto. 

Spring: que... yo... pues... -se pone rojo- no es cierto

Toy Freddy: claro que lo es

Spring: mentira, esa vez fue porque estaba estudiando y recordé a Bonbon

Freddy: si claro

Jack: Joven escritora, cuales fueron las vergüenzas mas fuertes que pasaron tus creaciones? 

AMLC21: es difícil decidir, han pasado tantas que hasta me da lastima recordarselos, pobrecitos

Jack: Joven osa de oro y plata, como fue la ultima vez que estuviste en un barco? 

Golden: fue una experiencia tan interesante que la olvide

Freddy: nunca has estado en un barco

Golden: mis padres me debieron llevar en un barco alguna vez antes de morir

Freddy: claro que no, tus padres eran unos empresarios muy ocupados para ponerte atencion... espera esos eran los mios -se pone triste-

Jack: Joven hechizera, cual fue la ultima vez que invocaste a un ser de otro mundo?

Puppet: la entrevista pasada invoque a Baby blue

Cesar: Bien, vas Luke, no vayas a salir con tus cosas.

Luke: Ya me conoces.

Cesar - Facepalm - esto va a salir MAL.

Luke: Ok, Foxy, cuando fue la ultimas vez que te jalaste el ganzo y como?

Cesar: Luke, me cago en la puta!

Foxy: -avergonzado- en serio!... ok fue ayer, es que no podia estar con Mangle y... bueno lo hice mientras veía Fairy Tale y salio Erza

Mangle: -lo cachetea- eres un idiota!

Luke: bueno Chica, como le haces para tener sexo con Bonnie?

Cesar: Vete a la (censurado para evitar cancer de ojo)!

Flor: Tan bueno que se se veia este joven. Es bueno pero malhablado.

Chica: -roja como tomate- ay! pero porque preguntas eso! pues como la gente normal, o lo dices porque crees que estoy muy gorda, pues para que lo sepas estoy en el peso normal, casi al borde del sobrepeso pero sigo en peso normal. Pero bueno, siempre procurabamos que Bonnie estuviera arriba

Luke: Toy Chica, es cierto que utilizas consoladores cuando Toy Freddy no te complace?

Cesar: - con una vena marcada en la frente - YA, A TOMAR POR SACO LUKE! - le da un coscorron.

Luke: Okey, okey, ash, solo porque no quiero que pases un buen rato y yo no.

Toy Chica: si es cierto

Toy Freddy: que descarada!

Cesar: Voy yo, bueno, Freddy, baila la macarena con una tanga fluorecente en el centro de la ciudad en la noche.

Luke: Y me dices a mi el pervertido.

Cesar: Que a tomar por saco!

Luke: Jo...

Freddy: ok ahi voy -se pone la tanga y se va, ya es de noche-

Despues...

Freddy: la policia me agarro por inmoral

Chica: pues que querías, que te felicitaran por andar bailando semidesnudo en publico

Cesar: Bueno, Bonnie, te reto a que toques Xtrullor - Reverie con una guitarra acustica.

Bonnie: emm ok no puedd ser tan dificil...

Despues...

Bonnie: ah vamos, admite que me salio bien, solo que es obvio que no me sale igual, ten en cuenta que las guitarras acusticas no son muy buenas para eso

Cesar: Chica, quiero que compitas con la Madre Flor en un duelo de cocina.

Chica: sera un honor competir con ustede Madre flor

Flor: seguro hubieras sido una buena competencia en master chef

Chica: ya gane un master chef

Luego de unas horas, ya tenian un festin de comida, fue una competencia muy cerrada pero la salsa de la Madre flor hizo la diferencia, haciendo que Chica perdiera

Chica: pero porque!

Flor: recuerda que dios esta de mi lado

Chica: demonios! digo... que... aaaah no puedo maldecir frente a la Madre Flor!

Cesar: Foxy, ve con Mangle y propiciale cien nalgadas.

Luke: Que te dije...

Cesar: - Sus ojos brillan en naranja mirandolo con enojo y furia -

Luke: Mejor me callo.

Foxy: -con miedo- emm pues... -se acerca a ella y le comienza a dar de nalgadas-

Mangle: no permitire que me pegues -lo muerde-

Foxy: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah ya pues! yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Mangle: idiota!

Foxy: y solo pude darle 3 nalgadas

Cesar: Toy Freddy, canta System of a Down - Chop Suey.

Toy Freddy: kasdfunasdjfhadsjfkl IWACHU jwoqeijfriodasjkdsajfkjeowm IWACHU...

Cesar: Bonbon, bueno te perdono, pero resuelve esto: {41[32/3]-53[4-2(47)(8-9)]3/5*9(4-1)2}62 Usando el modelo de las leyes de signos.

Bonbon: -se pone unos lentes para parecer mas intelectual- bien..94...54.. -usando calculadora- aaaaaaaaaaaaaah no lo se...

Spring: segun yo...

Freddy: no se vale que le digas

Bonbon: pues... -4376762726

Todos: queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Cesar: Toy Chica, derriba un pelon volando con un SR3.

Toy Chica: con mis hablidades de francotiradora creo que puedo hacerlo, -sale a buscar a algun pelon volando-

Chica: como si fuera tan comun encontrar pelones volando...

Foxy: alla va uno!

Mangle: dale!

Cesar: Mangle, causa desastres con la pareja desastroza y maten a Donald Trump.

Mangle: vamos chicos

Foxy: puedo ir yo?

Cesar: ok

Los cuatro fueron a buscar a Dolald Trump, pero mientras lo buscaban destrozaron media ciudad, y cuando lo encontraron Doland Tump les echo brujería

Mangle: andale! es brujo!

Foxy: no podemos con esto, huyan!

Mangle: la Clinton necesitara magia si quiere ganarle a ese demonio

Foxy: Puppet deberia saber esto

Luego...

Puppet: yo ya lo sabia, pero es un brujo de bajo nivel, ni se preocupen

Cesar: Spring, es cierto que te excitas viendo fotos de los filosofos de las matematicas? 

Spring: -enojado- no es cierto! ya les dije que estaba pensando en Bonbon

Cesar: Golden, Luke quiere una noche contigo.

Golden: estoy lista para todo Luke -lo mira con perversion-

Luke: No, yo quiero con la Bonbon! - Cesar, Oliver, Drake y Aiden le dan una colleja colectiva -

Golden: -enojada- claro despreciame, idiota, seguro tienes el pene mas chico que Toy Freddy y Bboy

Toy Freddy y Bboy: oye!

Cesar: Puppet, practica con Oliver el tiro con arco.

Oliver: Ven pajarita, te enseñare a como darle a los de tu especie con un arco.

Puppet: y quien creen que soy! Katniss Everdeen!

Cesar: Spring, supera a Aiden en programacion.

Aiden: Uuy, te la pusieron dificil, a un hacker nadie le gana.

Spring: si puedo...

Un rato despues...

Spring: se pasa, hace trampa

Aiden: no hago trampa soy un Hacker verdadero

Cesar: BB, hazme favor de ir a una tienda de baterias por un dia entero.

Bboy: y dale con las baterías, cuantas veces debo decirles que no me afectan las Baterías

Oliver: Eso es todo amigos.

Porky: O-O-O-Oye, esa es mi frase.

Oliver: Me importa un bledo bien verde.

Porky: - le levanta el dedo corazon -

Mangle: mira chica ahi tienes para los tamales.

Cesar: Bien Luke - sus ojos brillan en naranja - pasare un buen rato.

Luke: Patitas pa' que las quiero! - sale corriendo - No me arrepiento de nadaaaaaaaaaa!

Cesar: Vuelve aqui pinche larcho! - lo persigue.

Oliver: Uy, ya valio versh el pobre Luke.

Drake: Si, creo que a ustedes ya les toco que el tuviera un buen rato y ustedes no, verdad?

Aiden: Bueno, yo me voy al chorizo de aqui, si no ve su escuadra en su lugar cuando vuelva el pasara un buen rato y yo no conmigo.

Drake: Yo igual, tengo que irme a Wakanda de nuevo, el desastre que hice me hara huir.

Drake: Veran, destrui la Torre Eiffel.

Jack: Bueno, yo me retiro, nos vemos jovenes bucaneros.

Oliver: Yo llevare a la Madre Flor a su casa, nos vemos chicos.

Todos: adios chicos!

MTT: CORTE! BIEN... BUEN TRABAJO CHICOS, BIEN HECHO

AMLC21: Bien es hora de hacer tarea, nos vemos el Lunes en el Crossover! y hasta la proxima entrevista


	14. Entrevista 12

**Entrevista 12**

Todos estaban muy agusto en el orfanato...

Golden: -gritando como loca- Chicos! hoy hay entrevista!

Todos: queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Foxy: no se vale! la jefa nos dijo que no habría

Golden: pero resulta que que la jefa tiene tiempo de hacerla hoy y punto, vamos! ya estoy ansiosa de ver que cosas nos pasan hoy

Mangle: a mi a veces no me gustan los retos

Chica: ah yo solo quiero que pase esto de una vez

Freddy: no seas aguada Chica, bien que te gustan

Chica: ay vamos pues -camina con flojera y choca con Bonnie- ah -se sonroja- lo siento

Bonnie: -con seriedad- no te preocupes -se va a cambiar de ropa-

Chica: -con tristeza- aaaaaaah Bonnie!

Toy Chica: animate, veras que luego te perdona

Bonnie: (aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah porque tienes que mirarme con esos ojos... tan lindos aaaaaaaaah no puedo perdonar a Chica, no asi de facil, si lo hago ella se acostumbrara y me traicionara una y otra vez porque sabe que la perdono con facilidad...)

Foxy: hey reacciona conejo, ya vístete que nos vamos a la entrevista

Bonnie: ya voy!

Spring: aaah otro dia en el que me pondran en ridiculo!

Bonbon: animate tal vez nos vaya bien

Mas tarde...

MTT: Y BIENVENIDOS TODOS A UN NUEVO CAPITULO DE ENTREVISTAS EN FNAF LOCURAS EN EL ORFANATO CAWTHON Y COMO INVITADOS DE HOY TENEMOS A PURSUIT, MILENA, LUCIUS Y ALEXANDER... AH PERO ANTES TENEMOS AQUI A ZET, QUE VIENE DE PARTE DE JUANPX12 PORQUE FALTARON UNOS RETOS DE PARTE DE EL.

Zet: gracias Metatton -le da la tarjeta de retos a MTT-

Vestimenta de Zet... camisa roja con rayas verticales negras y encima una chaqueta negra; también lleva un pantalón blanco y de ultima unas tenis azules.

MTT: BIEN EMPECEMOS, PARA TOY FREDDY, TE RETO A QUE PARTICIPES EN UNA COMPETENCIA DE ACROBACIAS DE MOTOS

Toy Freddy: aaaaaaaaaaah si! soy muy feliz! -corre por una de sus mejores motocicletas-

Logro inscribirse a la competencia, el circuito estaba repleto de obstáculos, rampas y aros de fuego

Toy Chica: en serio piensas pasar por ahi! nunca lo has hecho! puedes morirte

Toy Freddy: -con mirada de superioridad- tranquila, yo! el gran acrobata motociclista Toy Freddy puede hacer esto, dejalo en manos de los expertos -sube a su moto-

Chica: que horror, se va a matar

Freddy: Toy Freddy nunca ha hecho acrobacias de este estilo, siempre brinca rampas y supera ciertas distancias, pero los obstáculos de la pista son exagerados para él!

Chica: se va a matar!

Mangle: miren! tiene que cruzar 5 aros de fuego!

Bonbon: pobre! al menos morira en lo que le gusta

Todos: Bonbon!

Bonbon: jeje bueno, esta bien -gritando- no mueras Toy Freddy!

Puppet: ya, no sean exagerados, si se lastima yo lo curo

Toy Chica: y si muere de inmediato

Puppet: emm bien... pues en ese caso yo no podria hacer nada jeje

Bboy: -gritando- tu puedes Toy Freddy!

Spring: en vez de estarlo asustando deberian estarlo animando como Bboy

Todos: esta bien! -se ponen a animar a Toy Freddy

Toy Freddy: bien aqui voy -arranca su motocicleta y empieza a pasar los obstaculos, ahora se dirige a la rampa mas alta para cruzar los aros de fuego-

Toy Chica: aaaaaaaaah no me quiero quedar viuda antes del matrimonio! -cierra los ojos-

Luego se escuchan aplausos y gritos...

Todos: lo logro!

De vuelta al show...

Toy Freddy: jeje lo logre, y ustedes preocupandose de mas, si pude!

Toy chica: mi Toy Freddy es el hombre mas valiente y talentoso de todo el orfanato

Spring: claro

Foxy: si como no!

Freddy: jaja ahora te crees mucho oso toy jajaja

MTT: BIEN AHORA EL OTRO RETO DICE QUE SPRING Y BONBON HAGAN... LO QUE DEBEN... BUENO SUPONGO QUE...

Bonbon: que es lo que debemos?

Golden: ACCION!

Freddy: DALE DURO CONTRA EL MURO!

Spring: -rojo- en serio quieren que haga eso aqui!

Bonbon: ay no! aqui no

Spring: bueno, pero podemos irnos a una habitacion por un rato

Bonbon: esta bien -se va con Spring

MTT: Y BUENO AHORA TENEMOS A PURSUIT

Aparece Ganondorf en estado salvaje y encima viene Pursuit con una AK-47 con muchas balas, atras vienen los ocs de Pursuit en un trailer que rompe la pared del estudio

MTT: COMO ROMPEN LAS PAREDES DEL ESTUDIO SI ESTAMOS EN UN CUARTO PISO DEL ORFANATO?

Pursuit: gracias Ganon

Ganon: me debes una Pursuit -se va-

Pursuit: hola como estan?

bech: ya da las preguntas

Pursuit: perate ay que saludar

bech: pfff

rip: empieza ya

Pursuit: voy ni presentar dejan

Amanda: tienes 2 segundos perra *con un lanza llamas*

Pursuit: mierda bien empecemos, pero antes que me interrumpan mis Oc de mierda traigo un invitado especial

pinchimono: que pedo putos, que bueno que pursuit me invito es bien vergas

Spring: -algo cansado y con cara de satisfecho- aaaaaah ya llegamos

Bonbon: si!

Golden: jeje como les fue?

Spring: no vamos a decir eso en publico

MTT: ALGUNO QUIERE DECIR LAS PREGUNTAS?

Pursuit: yo las digo,...(NOTA: SUBRAYARE DE NUEVO XD) mangle: si 2 mas 2 es pez 7mas 7 es triangulo?

Mangle: efectivamente amigo Pursuit, esta comprobado por leyes cientificas de Nueva York

Spring: que mentira

Mangle: dejame, asi me veo mas intelectual -se pone unos lentes- Según mis investigaciones, la suma geométrica de los números nos dan resultados abstractos que pueden ser demostrados bajo la ley de acomodamiento geométrico.

Foxy: mi Mangle es tan inteligente

Chica: solo para lo que le conviene

Pursuit: para Bonbon, que fue de tu bajo?

Bonbon: aun lo guardo, lo que pasa es que fue con lo primero que practique musica, cuando llegue al orfanato Bonnie me enseño a tocar mejor la guitarra electrica y mejoré con ella, por eso ya casi no uso el bajo.

Mangle: pobre bajo!

Pursuit: Mtt no se ni en donde diablos sales

MTT: DE UN TELETRANSPORTADOR QUE ME HIZO ALPHYS

pinchimono: por que eres tan ñoño AHHHHH

MTT: QUE INSULTO, AMLC21 PODEMOS SACAR A PINCHIMONO DE AQUI!

AMLC21: no

Pursuit: Amlc te gustan las matemáticas? 

AMLC21: si, porque los demás las odian y se sorprenden de todo lo que yo hago en la universidad, por eso estoy en ingeniera, tip para todos los que estan aqui, no estudien ninguna clase de ingeniería si no les gustan las matemáticas, van a morir

Foxy: ay no!

Pursuit: Spring si te excitas con albert einstein tons HA GAYYYYYY

pinchi mono: por que eres tan marica AHHHHH

Spring: aaaaaaah Gay lo seras tu Pinchimono! y tu tambien Pursuit! vayanse a la verga pinches perras!

Pursuit: freddy que pasa si pierdes tu sombrero?

Freddy: le pago a Puppet para que lo busque con su magia

Pursuit: puppet bruja ULALALALA! 

Puppet: idiota!

Pursuit: toy chica desde cuando haces postres?

Toy chica: desde los 7 años, empece haciendo galletas de microondas, pero me tenía que esconder porque en el orfanato Woodstrom nos castigaban a latigazos si haciamos cosas que no debiamos, y cuando me metía en problemas culpaba a Mangle

Mangle: aaaaaaaah es cierto! se aprovechaba de mi! eres una idiota!

Pursuit: Foxy, es cierto que el pescadito feliz dominara al mundo?

Foxy: si, es cierto

pinchi mono: EL PESCADITO FELIZ *empieza a bailar* 

Pursuit: ahora retos, primero uno para todos, actúen como el pinchimono

Foxy: -baliando- el pescadito Feliz!

Mangle: el pescadito feliz!

Todos se ponen a bailar el pescadito feliz

pinchimono: que les pasa bola de retrasados ni que fuera lo unico que hago.. -baila- el pescadito feliz! -se va volando-

(EL BAILE DEL PESCADITO FELIZ ES PATROCINADO POR LESHE SHABO, LA LESHE DE LOS SHABOS)

Pursuit: Bonbon tu bajo te busca

Bajo de Bonbon: por que me olvidaste creí que me querías T_T

Bonbon: aaaaaaaaaah mi bajo -corre a abrazar a su bajo- aaaah lo siento amigo! prometo usarte mas... bueno conoce a guitarra, guitarra te presento a bajo...

Todos: whaaaaaaaaaaaat!

Bonbon: ay mira se aman! Bajo es feliz!

Foxy: es la historia de amor mas cursi que he visto

Mangle: Foxy! nuestra historia es mas cursi que esa

 _Foxy: si, es cierto, como de telenovela... -se pone a actuar dramaticamente- oh mi Mangle María Victoria de la Cruz! yo te amo, pero no puedo quedarme contigo_

 _Mangle: -también dramatizando- aaaaaaaaaaaaah mi querido Foxy Alberto Fuentes Villavicencio no me dejes..._

 _Foxy: lo siento, pero no eres tu, soy yo! -finge que llora-_

 _Mangle: -tambien finge que llora- aaaaaaaaaaaah adiós para siempre amado mio!_

Todos: queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

AMLC21: no sean idiotas, continúen con los retos

Pursuit: toy chica haznos nutella casera

Toy chica: ok -va a la cocina-

Pursuit: Toy freddy dia de paga ten una cuatrimoto con suspensión hidráulica 

Toy Freddy: genial! gracias jefazo!

Pursuit: Puppet -le lanzo agua- muere bruja 

Puppet: -mojada y molesta- idiota! yo no me derrito con agua es un mito muy viejo y falso

Pursuit: y para finalizar le pueden hacer preguntas a mi invitado y a mis oc

Freddy: y a ti tambien cierto?

Pursuit: emm si claro!

Freddy: Que pinchimono se comporte como un hombre de la alta sociedad, asi bien estirado y elegante

Golden: que alguno de ustedes se tire a la Amanda

Amanda: queeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Chica: yo tengo una pregunta, porque a mi no me preguntaron nada?

Bonnie: ni a mi?

Spring: Reto a pinchimono a que lo violen 5 negros

Bonbon: reto a Pursuit a no usar sus armas en su siguiente visita

Foxy: reto a Rip y a Bech a que nos lleve a mi y a Mangle a cumplir la misión Robbing uncle sam de GTA san andreas

Mangle: siii!

Toy Freddy: yo reto a Amanda a besarnos a todos los hombres del orfanato incluyendo a Scott

Toy Chica: yo reto a Pursuit a que diga cuales de las mujeres del orfanato se tiraría y en que orden

Bboy: yo reto a Rip a que bese a Bech

Puppet: yo reto a Pursuit a que se coma un Furrymelo

MTT: Y AHORA SEGUIMOS CON MILENA, ELLA SOLO TIENE UN RETO Y UNA PREGUNTA, EL RETO ES... PUPPET CONVIERTE EN BEBES A TODOS MENOS A GOLDEN Y FOXY Y ELLOS TIENEN POR OBLIGACION CUIDARLOS CON SCOTT, MIKE Y JEREMY Y SCARLETT

Todos: queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Foxy: yo porque!

Golden: -con sarcasmo- no podian darme a alguien mas irresponsable!

Mangle: aaaaaaaaah yo quiero verlos a todos de bebés! yo no quiero ser bebé!

Puppet: ya ni modo, los convertiré en bebes pero yo no puedo convertirme, asi que yo me quedo igual -hace un hechizo y los hace a todos excepto Foxy y Golden en Bebés

Golden: aaaaaaah que lindos! -carga a Freddy! es hermoso!

Foxy: -carga a Mangle- jeje hola pequeña pirata! quieres jugar! -Mangle le muerde un brazo a Foxy- aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah oye! no hagas eso!

Puppet: ahora cuidenlos

MTT: OH QUE COSITAS TAN MAS KAWAII! AHORA UN RETO PARA SPRING BEBE, BÁJALE EL PAÑAL AL OSO... ESPERA CUAL OSO?

Spring: -le baja el pañal a Freddy y a Toy Freddy-

Freddy: -llora-

Golden: muy mal Spring, deja a Freddy! aaaaaaaaaaah pobrecito mi pequeño Freddy... ah Freddy si tenemos hijos espero sean tan bonitos como lo eres tu ahora

Foxy: Chica me esta babeando y Bonnie no se despega de mi gabardina, y para colmo Mangle no deja de morderme

Rato despues...

Puppet: suficiente, hay que seguir con las entrevistas normales -los deja a todos normales de nuevo-

Mangle: aaaaaah Foxy! jeje era tan pequeña, tu eras tan grande para mi

Foxy: ya olvida eso, jeje debiste verte, eras tan linda

Mangle: aaaaaaaah quiero que tu seas bebé!

MTT: AHORA SEGUIMOS CON LUCIUS

Llega en bicicleta una chica bajita y de pelo ocre con ojos azules con un swetter verde ajustado, un pantalón de mezclilla azul y tenis negros

Freddy: ya llego la Chara

Chica: claro que no, ella debe ser Lucius

Lucius: En serio es un enorme honor para mi estar con los chicos FNAF durante una entrevista, bien a lo que vengo es a que me preguntaran cosas y me retarán a cosas locas, eso si, Freddy, Golden, nada que arriesgue mi virginidad y pureza mental

Golden: ay pos asi que chiste!

MTT: BUENO YA SABES, CADA VEZ QUE ELLOS HACEN RETOS, TIENES QUE CONTESTARLOS TU EN TU REVIEW PARA PONERLOS AQUI

Freddy: empiezo yo, pregunta, cual es tu verdadero nombre?

Golden: reto! besa al hombre que mas te guste del orfanato, y tambien a la mujer que mas te guste

Chica: que loca eres Golden, porque le gustaria una mujer!

Golden: a todas las mujeres nos gusta una mujer un poco, a ti y a mi nos gusta Mangle, acéptalo

Chica: idiota!

Bonnie: prrrrrrrregunta, si tuvieras una cita con alguno de nosotros, a quien NO escogerías nunca?

Chica: pregunta, alguno de nosotros te caemos mal?

Foxy: reto, que vaya a la casa de los Hernandez y arranque las flores del jardin

Mangle: Foxy! ese era nuestro trabajo, pero en fin, retooooooooooooooooooooo! te reto a ver el video del hombre que se partio la cabeza en dos en un clavado

Toy Chica: ay Mangle tu siempre tan sadica, yo te reto a hacer un pastel con los dibujos de todos nosotros

Toy Freddy: te reto a que te pongas en traje de baño y nos hagas streep teese

Puppet: te reto a ver todas las peliculas de Harry Potter en un dia sin ir al baño ni comer... bueno tal vez palomitas y soda

Bboy: pregunta, te gustan los globos? si es asi, cual es tu color favorito de globo?

Bonbon: te reto a que salgas a la calle con un cuchillo y grites que eres Chara

Spring: pregunta, sabes resolver ecuaciones?

MTT: Y ES TODO LUCIUS, TIENES MUCHO TRABAJO QUE HACER JEJE

Lucius: ok... -gritando- SOY TU FAN SPRINGTRAP ¡Adios¡

Spring: -se sonroja- emm gracias jeje -se levanta y le da la mano-

Lucius: -emocionada- aaaaaaaaah gracias

Freddy: -tambien se levanta a darle la mano-

Lucius: aaaaaah no me toques!

Freddy: aaaaaah que te pasa!

Lucius: solo Spring puede tocarme

Golden: mmm solo él y hasta donde lo dejarías llegar? ES PREGUNTA

MTT: Y AHORA VAMOS CON...

Alexander: Hola soy german y les apuesto estos peluches de FNAF que creyeron que era german garmendia :) -me saco la mascara revelando mi identidad- saben... deberia trabajar como imitador de disfras... -_-' bueno, como sabran, aqui estan los tres oc's que me acompañaran, Alice

Chica: (ay no! otra vez mi martirio de siempre... pero aunque me gustes, yo amo a Bonnie)

Alice: hola :)

Alexander: Belén y Alan

Belén: hola a todas

Alan: odio mi vida -T-T

Alexander: Bueno, comencemos con esto de una vez :s

Alice: y ¿mercenary hashashin?

Alexander: Lo noque y lo tire por el portal del tiempo a donde pertenece XD

Alan: ah... ¿eso no afectaría en ti?

Alexander: Nope, ahora chicas, hagan su parte de los retos y nosotros las preguntas

Alice: por mi bien

Belén: okey

Alan: esta bien -_-' pregunta, para las chicas,,, perdonen por esto... ¿como se siniteron al tener varias citas con los lectores en el fanfic de citas de AMLC? 

Chica: (assssssh tenias que ser! porqueeeeeeeee! )

Golden: fue una experiencia muy buena, conocer varios chicos que nos admiran y que quisieron tenernos por unas cuantas horas

Mangle: fue divertido

Toy Chica: si me encantó, -mira a Alexander con perversión-

Chica: -enojada- fue algo muy divertido, algo problemático pero fue una experiencia de mi agrado, y ademas que... bueno, ahora se que aunque me gusten otros hombres yo solo puedo amar a... -voltea con tristeza a ver a Bonnie- a Bonnie

Bonnie: -se hace el disimulado y voltea hacia otro sitio fingiendo demencia-

Puppet: fue interesante

Alexander: Pregunta para la Golden, necesito que me devuelvas el dinero de esas dos tarjetas de creditos -_- no dejare que gastes mi dinero en cosas como esas, ¡¿quiero mi pc gamer?! T-T -llorando en un rincon-

Alan: creo que le afecto mucho... -_-'

Belén: si supieras el costo total... -_-'

Golden: pero que delicado! te pagare a plazos y si quieres, a mi no me dan todo mi dinero en el banco, asi que tendrás que aceptarlo en abonos chiquitos y semanales.

Alice: bueno, ¡momento de los retos! :D... ¿por que me animo? si ustedes, ¿son los que sufren?

Belén: bueno, no importa... reto a golden que devuelva todo con lo que compro con la tarjeta de credito de nuestro creador -la mira regañadoramente igual que Alice-

Golden: ya les dije que lo pagare a plazos

Alice: reto a que los chicos preparen una pizza torta para todos claro, que chica le ayude a prepararlo, claro esta... ya que no quiero que hagan locuras... -_-'

Foxy: yo también!

Alice: si claro

Chica: a ver, si podemos, Freddy tu las haces muy bien, si podemos chicos!

Bonnie: -olvidando su pleito con Chica- oye! le podemos poner zanahorias?

Chica: claro que si Bonnie

Freddy, Toy Freddy, Bboy y Foxy: pero Chica!

Spring: pero nada! Chica ha hablado y sera una pizza con Zanahorias

Foxy: mugre pizza vegetariana que nos va a quedar!

Despues...

Chica: no quedo mal

Foxy: pero los conejos estan arrasando con ella!

Belén: reto a los chicos a no reirse con este video random, si se rien, deberan chupar un limon con salsa extra, extra picante -les muestra cualquier complilacion de videos de youtube-

Alan: les advierto que no se les pasara el ardor por un buen "rato" -_-'

Freddy: es cosa Facil!

Foxy y Bboy perdieron primero, Foxy se empezo a reir en los primeros 15 segundos y Bboy en los primeros 30. Luego Toy Freddy, al final el unico que ganó fue Spring

Freddy: mugre amargado, no se rie con nada

Foxy: -ardiendo de la boca- aiuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuda!

Alice: bueno, lo siento puppet... -aguantandose de la risa- te reto a ti y a las chicas comer estos caramelos que me los encontré afuera del estudio :s-les pasa unos dulces que transformaban en furrys-

Puppet: no otra vez!

Golden: -los come con toda confianza- que tienen de... malo... -se empieza a transformar

Todas: ay no otra vez!

Mangle: si! mi cola esponjosa ha vuelto!

Belén: reto a los chicos a comer estos dulces, ¿que por curiosidad compre?-les pasa unos dulces que transformaban en bebes-

Los hombres se transforman en bebés

Mangle: siiiiiiiiiiii! Foxy es bebé! -lo carga y comienza a lanzarlo hacia arriba- wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

Chica: Mangle no hagas eso! puedes tirarlo! -ve a Bonnie- aaaaaaaah que lindo -lo carga- es hermoso, espero algún día tener unos bebes tan hermosos como Bonnie

Golden: ay otra vez eres un bebé Freddy!

Puppet: -con su pelaje de gato negro- jeje Bboy se ve tan lindo

Mangle: se ve mas bonito mi Foxy, porque es un zorrito pirata -lo abraza demasiado fuerte-

Foxy: -llora-

Mangle: aaaaaaah no llores pequeño! Mamí Mangle esta aqui!

Toy Chica: -con su toy Freddy en los brazos- lo estas aplastando!

Bonbon: aaaay que bonito esta mi Spring! mirenlo! que lindo conejito!

Alan: hermana, eso es sobrepasarse O-O'

Belén: aun que se ven adorables X) -les toma una fotografia a los bebes y se los envia a sus compañeras de trabajo-

Alexander: y ¿cuanto dura el efecto?

Belén: puede ser minutos, horas, días, semanas, años, milenios XD -le entrega un papel con la duración de los dulces que eran unas seis horas de efecto-

Alice: reto a la escritora, comer estos ricos pie de canela, chocolate, frambuesa y con...moras hasta donde pueda llegar

AMLC21: aaaaaaaaah eso es muy facil -agarra todos los pays-

Belén: quien diría que en esos pies son todos esos sabores juntos..

Alan: de seguro, tendrá diabetes tipo 3 -_-'

Alexander: Sobredosis de azúcar... -_-'

Rato después...

AMLC21: no hay mas pays? quiero unos cuantos para llevar, ahora tengo energía para todo el día

Belén: reto a que Mettaton cocine y ¿que las chicas lo prueben? -susurra a la escritora- creo que no me va a gustar lo que cocinara -_-'

MTT: YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! AH ESTA BIEN, PUES SE HACER MUCHAS COSAS, BIENVENIDOS A LA COCINA DE METATTON Y COMO INVITADOS DE HOY TENEMOS A TODOS ELLOS Y PROBARAN MI PLATILLO...

A nadie le gustó lo que hizo Metatton, sabía a metal y ademas estaba salado.

Alan: ah... necesitaremos un corral para estos bebes... -_-' -señala a los pequeños-

Alexander: Sigamos con esto...

Alice: reto a las chicas disfrazarse de cualquier tipo de cosplay incluyendo a todo invitado por dos capitulos :S

Alexander: Ah... -corro al baño a cambiarme de ropa y al salir estaba vestido de un cyborg ninja-

Alan -disfrazado de Yusuf de League Of Legends- y tu, ¿que eres?

Alexander: Raiden de metal gear rising -/-

Belén: ah... no es justo -disfrazada de Ashe-

Alice: Ja, ustedes deberían disfrazarse mejor... -/- -disfrazada de "The Boss" de metal gear solid 3 snake eater-

Alexander: -Cofcofcof-

Alice: cierto, reto a todos cuando se le pase el efecto de los furrys o bebes, que estén en una convención de cosplay y que vuelvan después de como lo pasaron todos... -_-'

Todas: aaaaaah ok!

Alan: bueno, eso son todos...

Belén: espero, que mi bonnie no me vea disfrazada asi -sonrojada como tomate-

Alice: ni que frank me vea de esta forma, me humillaría el muy desgraciado -_-' -sonrojada como tomate que casi hecha humo por sus orejas-

Alexander: Tsk, ni que nadien me viera asi, yo con suerte puedo llevar ropa sobre este disfraz de raiden, aunque es muy comodo y eso... bye -me lanzo por la ventana-

Belén: aqui les dejamos unos aperitivos por parte de mis amigas animatronicas en mi turno nocturno -les deja una canasta con pizza, una tarta de fresa, cupcakes y un pastel- bye

Alice: wow, ¿tambien, tienes amigas animatronicas? -se va acompañándola a la salida-

Alan: uh... este sera un largo dia... -_-'

Chica: hacer cosplay! pero...

Bonbon: ya hemos ganado un concurso de Cosplay, lo recuerdan?

Mangle: pero ni nos disfrazamos de nada!

Golden: bueno, eso ya lo haremos despues supongo, aun hay que dejar pasar las horas para que se nos pasen los efectos de los dulces a todos, aaah pero que bonito esta mi Freddy de bebé!

Mangle: Foxy es mas bonito!

MTT: Y CON ESTO TERMINA EL CAPITULO DE HOY... NOS VEMOS Y HASTA EL PROXIMO CAPITULO DE...

AMLC21: a un lado! -agarra la canasta y saca la tarta de fresa- necesito mas dulce!

MTT: AH... BUENO HASTA EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO DE ENTREVISTAS EN EL ORFANATO CAWTHON...


	15. Entrevista 13

**Entrevista 13 (Participantes de hoy... Sr Guerrero, Angel351525, Pursuit y Josepx12)**

Freddy: vamos chicos día de entrevista

Chica: hoy estamos muy cansados y la jefa tiene alergia y picazón en los ojos así que sera una entrevista algo corta

Foxy: una entrevista corta, bien, las demás han sido muy largas

Y en el set de grabacion...

MTT: -DANDO ORDENES A UNOS ALBAÑILES QUE TRATABAN DE ARREGLAR EL AGUJERO DEL SET- DENSE PRISA, NO QUIERO QUE ESTORBEN EN MI SHOW

Freddy: ya llegamos!

AMLC21: empecemos esto de una vez que quiero descansar, deja a esos albañiles Metatton

MTT: PERO ESTORBARAN EN EL SHOW!

AMLC21: no, dejalos, bien que empiece... listos, 3... 2... 1... acción!

MTT: HOLA Y BIENVENIDOS TODOS AL SHOW DE ENTREVISTAS EN EL ORFANATO CAWTHON Y HOY TENDREMOS UN SHOW MAS CORTO QUE LO HABITUAL, HOY EMPEZAMOS CON EL SR GUERRERO MEJOR CONOCIDO COMO EL GRAN AVENDAÑO

Franco: hola

MTT: PRIMER RETO, FRANCO LOS RETA A TODOS A DARLE UN ABRAZO POR CADA PREGUNTA O RETO Y EMPIEZA DESDE AHORITA

Bonnie: en serio, yo no me bañé asi que vas a aguantarte el olor de mis axilas

Chica: ah es un cochino

Bonnie: -mirando con seriedad a Chica- disculpa que dijiste?

Chica: aaah nada!

MTT: PRIMER RETO, PARA AMLC21, GRITA AAAAARRRRRBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOL EN MEDIO DE UN PARQUE Y LUEGO TE VAS COMO SI NADA

Todos: abrazo para Franco! -van a abrazar a Franco-

AMLC21: en serio! tenias que ser Avendaño! esta bien -se va al parque mas cercano-

Foxy: eso debemos verlo Mangle!

Mangle: vamos!

AMLC21: -se pone en medio del parque, ah demonios -grita- aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbboooooooooooooooooooooooooooool -voltea a todos lados y se va como si nada

Foxy: jeje

Sra Hernandez: que demonios! tenía que haber salido del orfanato Cawthon! asi no se puede salir agusto

MTT: BIEN SIGUIENTE RETO... AAAH ES PARA MI... DEBO SER... MI FORMA FANTASMA DURANTE EL SHOW... ESTA BIEN -LLAMA A ALPHYS-

Todos: abrazo para Franco! -van a abrazar a Franco-

Rato despues...

Alphys: bien te quitare tu cuerpo con este invento -separa a MTT de su cuerpo de robot y la deja siendo fantasma

MTT: YA ESTA! -SE MIRA EN UN ESPEJO- VAYA, SOY TAN BELLO COMO SIEMPRE! BIEN SIGUIENTE...

Perro: GUAU GUAU GUAU GUAU GUAU

Franco: Prro que estas haciendo aquí! Que haces aquí prro!,tas mojado,y para colmo cuando te ordeno que me siguas te quedas acostado pero cuando no te digo nada me sigues,no puede ser,foxy puedes creer esto?,es indignante -el prro se acuesta en el suelo- bueno ya no lo podremos sacar de aquí... Ok sigamos

MTT: RETO PAR SPRING, DI UNA CANCIÓN QUE SE PUEDA HACER EN EL MUNDO DIGITAL

Todos: abrazo para Franco! -van a abrazar a Franco-

Spring: canciones... puedes hacerlas con Vocaloid y no, no es un grupo musical, Vocaloid es un software para hacer música, y para su información la famosa Hatsune Miku es un instrumento musical, claro, un instrumento de voz

Bonbon: -con desilusión- entonces Miku no existe?

Spring: emm si existe pero... bueno... ella es...

Bonnie: no mates las ilusiones de los fans de Miku

MTT: BUENO, RETO PARA BONBON UNTATE UN BONOBON POR TODA LA CARA

Todos: abrazo para Franco! -van a abrazar a Franco-

Bonbon: para que?

Toy chica: tu solo hazlo y no preguntes

Mangle: aaaaaaah Bonobon!

Foxy: quiero uno!

AMLC21: yo tambien

Bonbon se unta el bonobon en la cara

Mangle: que desperdicio!

Spring: me lo puedo comer Bonbon?

Bonbon: claro que si

Spring chupa el bonobon de la cara de Bonbon

Chica: que asco

Golden: orale Bonbon, untante toda de esa cosa y deja que Spring te chupe toda

Freddy: ya se que vamos a hacer esta noche Golden -mirada pervertida-

MTT: RETO PARA FOXY, BESA EL ENDOESQUELETO DE MANGLE

Todos: abrazo para Franco! -van a abrazar a Franco-

Foxy: emm esta bien -va con un poco de miedo a besar el endoesqueleto-

Mangle: jeje endo se siente feliz!

MTT: FREDY BESA EL TRASERO DEL PERRO DE FRANCO

Todos: abrazo para Franco! -van a abrazar a Franco-

Freddy: porque yo! porque! -besa el trasero del perrro- aaaaaaaaaaaah que asco!

Golden: Freddy! lavate la boca antes de atreverte a besarme

MTT: AHORA PRRRRRREGUNTAS... BIEN CHICA... NO ES PREGUNTA PERO FRANCO TE ABRAZARA POR MEDIA HORA Y OOOOOOH TAMBIEN A MI JEJE QUE CHICO MAS AGRADABLE

Golden: vaya que raro eres

MTT: PUPPET, PUEDES INTENTAR LLEVAR AL PERRO DE FRANCO A SU CASA DE NUEVO?

Puppet: lo intentaré... -hace magia y lo trata de teletransportar, pero no puede- aaah lo siento, pero el perrito se rehúsa a moverse, y no puedo mover a algún ser con tanta determinación de quedarse ahi

MTT: AHORA AMLC21 CUANTOS VIDEOJUEGOS HAS JUGADO EN TODA TU VIDA? AL MENOS UN NUMERO APROXIMADO

Todos: abrazo para Franco! -van a abrazar a Franco-

Toy Freddy: me empiezo a aburrir de hacer eso

AMLC21: buena pregunta, no lo se... bueno unos... 30... 40... no lo se, no recuerdo, pero la mayoria de pc nunca tuve alguna consola de videojuegos y lo demás es en maquinitas en el arcade o en lugares donde rentan videojuegos.

MTT: SPRINGTRAP, CUANTAS PARTICULAS HAY EN TODA LA EXISTENCIA

Spring: infinitas amigo, todo es infinito en este universo, la materia no se crea ni se destruye, solo se transforma

MTT: CHICA, FRANCO TIENE LA SOLUCIÓN PARA TU PROBLEMA, PERO... LE DA FLOJERA ESCRIBIRLA

Franco: mi flojera es infinitaaaa

Spring: tu flojera es energia, y la energia no se crea ni se destruye, solo se transforma y por lo tanto, es infinita, he demostrado que tener flojera es un gasto de energia

Todos: ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh

Franco: ok adios denme un abrazo bien fuerte pero muy muy muy muy muy muy muy fuerte asi bien chingon de fuerte,con muchísima fuerza con toda la fuerza que tengan

Spring: no, porque la suma de todas las fuerzas es cero, entonces no te estariamos abrazando

Freddy: ya calmate con tus teoremas de fisica Spring

Spring: solo quiero demostrar mis grandes conocimientos

AMLC21: Cállate, si no fuera por mi no tendrías ni la mitad de tus conocimientos, agradece que te puse de ingeniero

MTT: AHORA SEGUIMOS CON ANGEL351525

Angel351525: hola! Primero que nada Springtrap eres mi favorito

Spring: jeje gracias!

MTT: BIEN DAME TUS RETOS O TU LOS DICES?

Angel351525: los digo yo, descansa Metatton

MTT: AH GRACIAS! -SE SIENTA-

Angel351525: Primero un reto para Freddy, manda a la Friendzone a Golden

Golden: ay no! no lo hagas!

Freddy: emm es un reto... Golden, de ahora en adelante solo seremos amigos

Todos: queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Golden: te odio Angel351525

Angel351525: Foxy porque quieres ser Pirata?

Foxy: porque me gustan los barcos y porque me gusta la vida de pirata y todo jeje. La ilusión de ser pirata fue lo que me hizo aguantar mi sufrimiento después de todo el daño que me hicieron de niño. Ademas con eso me conseguí a mi Mangle

Angel351525: Springtrap, cuales son esas dos grandes razones por las que no dejaras a Bonbon?

Spring: -rojo- emm pues...

Golden: que no es obvio -pone a Bonbon frente a Angel351525 solo mirala! que no ves!

Spring: pues las dos grandes razones son que es muy bonita y su inocencia

Todos: jajajjaajjaajajaja!

Freddy: di la verdad!

Spring: aaaaaaah bola de pervertidos! esta bien, lo admito, las dos grandes razones son sus dos enormes pechos! felices!

Bonbon: -sonrojada- aaaaaah Spring! eres un sucio!

Spring: era lo que todos querían oir! tu sabes que yo amo tu inocencia

Bonnie: 17 años!

Freddy: -cantando- amo sus errores!

Bonnie: 17 años!

Foxy: -cantando- soy su primer novio!

Bonnie: 17 años!

Toy Freddy: su primer amor! ...

Todos: amo su inocencia!

Bonnie: 17 años!

Todos los del orfanato haciendo un baile

MTT: OIGAN NO IBA A SER UNA ENTREVISTA CORTA, YA SIGANLE!

Angel351525: Quiero yuri 

Golden: tu solo di quienes y lo hacemos

Angel351525: de todas 

Golden: ya oyeron, vamos a hacer yuri, vente Mangle, Chica, Toy chica, Bonbon, Puppet, vengan a mi!

Todas hacen Yuri para Angel

Golen: no me van a negar que les gustó

Chica: eres una pervertida

Bonbon: aaaaaah a mi no me gustó

Angel351525: Bonnie te reto a una pelea

Bonnie: orale pues, -se levanta- vamos a pelear

Minutos despues

Chica: aaaaaah Bonnie! yo te curo!

Bonnie: -se levanta- no Chica, estoy bien... -cae al piso- aaaaah

Puppet: yo lo curo -hace magia- listo!

Chica: aah Bonnie ya no deja que lo cure

Toy Chica: por puta

Chica: mira quien lo dice!

Angel351525: Reto a Puppet a que convierta a todos en Phantoms

Puppet: de acuerdo -hace una pocion para hacer a todos en Phantoms-

Chica: que esa pocion no estaba prohibida?

Puppet: La jefa puede hacer que no lo sea por hoy

Todos tomaron la pocion y se hicieron fantasmas

Mangle: siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! somos como Metatton!

Foxy: somos Fantasmas! piratas fantasmas!

Bonnie: aaaaaaaaaah soy un fantasma!

Bonbon: aaaaaaaaah que horror hay fantasmas por doquier... y yo soy una aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah

Angel351525: Puppet tambien te reto a que me enseñes a volar

Puppet: no puedo enseñarte a volar, pero si quieres aprender a volar te dejo esta tarjeta... -le da una tarjeta con la dirección de Gohan (adolescente) de DBZ- el es un maestro para enseñar a volar a la gente, así que te lo recomiendo

Foxy: entonces podemos volar?

Puppet: ustedes no, nosotros no podemos salir de nuestra dimensión... por ahora

MTT: Y AHORA TENEMOS AQUI A PURSUIT... TU OTRA VEZ, PERO ESTUVISTE EN LA ENTREVISTA PASADA

AMLC21: LO SIENTO, SABEN QUE LOS TOMO POR ORDEN DE REVIEW Y ESTOS ME SALIERON PRIMERO

Se aparece pursuit con una bolsa de papel en la cabeza

Pursuit: no quiero hablar de esto

Rip: no puede ser tan malo

Pursuit: si lo es y no le digas a nadie

bech: el no lo dira pero yo si A PURSUIT LE CORTARON EL PELOOOOOOOOO

Pursuit: CALLATE MIERDA

amanda: si no te ves tan mal

Pursuit: no tan mal significa fatal. Aggg ok empesemos esta mierda

Pursuit: Bonnie: por insultar mis conocimientos del rock y decir que mis melodías eran sacadas de guitar hero tendrás que ver blue wafles y osos maduros y fan arts lemon de ti y freddy por media hora en el computador

Bonnie: ah claro, no aceptas una critica de un maestro del arte musical, y esta bien, despues de haber visto los videos de 2 Girls 1 cup y el del ciempies humano, no puede ser tan malo

Media hora despues...

Bonnie: -con algo de asco en la cara- el Blue waffles no me dio nada de asco, he visto cosas peores, los osos maduros, eso si me dio asco, maldita seas Pursuit, te odio, y los fanarts lemon mios y de Freddy bueno, ya estoy acostumbrado a esas cosas, pero por favor no busquen los osos maduros nunca, es horrible

Golden: no están tan mal

Chica: que sucia eres Golden

Pursuit: Spring que sientes al ver la foto de baldor?

Spring: pues respeto, admiracion, que mas puedo sentir

Freddy: jaja si claro

Pursuit: Amlc si Spring estudia lo mismo que tu te gustan las matematicas? 

AMLC21: si, creo que ya me habian preguntado eso, si me gustan XD

Pursuit: Foxy: si no fueras un zorro animatronico que serias?

Foxy: pues un humano comun y corriente no?

Pursuit: Mangle: como estas :v

Rip: no se te ocurrió algo mejor verdad

Pursuit: nop... retos... Golden tienes que quedarte colgada en calzon chino de la parte trasera durante todo el capitulo y no te puedes soltar ni moverte de inicio a fin 

Golden: ay no! estas loco

Freddy: hazlo

Golden: ya voy

Pursuit: Pupet, bboy merece algo mejor que tu

Puppet: claro, y donde va a encontrar a alguien que lo acepte con lo inútil que es

Pursuit: bboy: nos vamos de barcos y putas

Bboy: emm pero yo...

Chica: tampoco es para que perviertan al pobre Bboy

Pursuit: Bonbon: jalale una oreja a Bonnie

Bonbon: jeje de acuerdo -le jala la oreja a Bonnie-

Bonnie: oye! tampoco lo hagas tan fuerte!

Pursuit: Chica, eres alguien fuerte no tienes que rogarle a Bonnie el mismo te dijo que esperaría tu elección

Chica: pero ahora se esta haciendo el interesante, pero en parte tiene razon, como pude dudar con eso

Bonnie: -con cara de seriedad- ella me ha lastimado, cuando yo siempre he sido sincera con ella, y me paga asi, enamorandose de otro, ahora tiene que sufrir

Toy Chica: idiota!

Golden: machista

Pursuit: Toy freddy: dia de paga, ten -le da una moto 4X4 hidráulica-

Toy Freddy: genial! pronto tendre una gran coleccion!

Pursuit: bruja -le lanza agua-

Puppet: -toda mojada y molesta- aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah ya te dije que no es verdad eso, y soy una hechicera! no bruja!

MTT: AH FUE AGRADABLE DESCANSAR, AHORA SEGUIMOS CON JUANPX12 Y COMPAÑÍA...

Juanpx12: hola, hoy vine acompañado...

Allan: hola a todos -llega un joven alto, pelinegro y de ojos azules, vistiendo una camisa naranja, shorts cafes y zapatos negros simples.-

Zet: ¿Por que me traes de nuevo?

Juanpx12: Un momento ¿Donde estan Emily y Jote?

Allan: mi hermanita se quedo en casa, asi mejor ya que me contaste de ciertas personas-mira a Golden y a Freddy.

Zet: y Jote se devolvio a medio camino.

Allan: ¡¿QUE?!-alarmado-tengo que regresar.

Juanpx12: No, tu quisiste venir asi que te aguantas.

Allan: p-pero ese loco es un total peligro para ella.

Juanpx12: Relajate, estaran bien. Ahora empecemos -le pasa la tarjeta a Mettaton-

MTT: ¿QUE LES PARECIO CONVIVIR CON SUS VERSIONES ANIMATRONICAS?

Freddy: desagradable

Golden: nos insultaron

Mangle: dijeron que eramos una deshonra

Foxy: asi es, no nos cayeron bien

Spring: mal

Bonbon: pues, yo era hombre, un hombre afeminado

Chica: somos rivales de cocina

Toy Chica: asi es

Bonnie: no me caen bien, mi version es muy descarada... jeje entienden... des-carada jajaja

Foxy: jejejejeje

Toy Freddy: eran horribles

Puppet: diras, eramos horribles, porque practicamente esos fuimos nosotros

Bboy: a mi no me cayo muy bien mi version

Puppet: ni a mi, pero en fin

MTT: TOY FREDDY, YA QUE NO TE AGRADA IR EN COCHE, TE RETO A QUE PILOTEES UN AVION, INCLUYE DESPEGAR Y ATERRIZAR

Toy Freddy: pero... ah esta bien, ahi voy -va y se sube a un avion preparado para esto-

Toy Freddy despega el avion, pero no logra controlarlo

Foxy: se va a estrellar y no lo haremos nosotros Mangle, tenemos que hacer algo

Mangle: si! nadie nos quita nuestro titulo de desastrosos -agarra una bazuca de quien sabe donde rayos y le dispara al avion-

Toy chica: idiota! vas a matar a mi Toy Freddy!

Mangle: solo quiero que baje

El avion esta cayendo

Puppet: ay no! -aparece un colchón gigante en el lugar donde va a caer el avion- (fuerzas mágicas necesarias para hacer eso, fue patrocinado por LESHE SABO, LA LESHE DE LOS SHABOS-

Puppet: listo

Toy Freddy: ay que horror, casi muero! Mangle porque hiciste eso!

Mangle: no es justo que tu fueras a hacer un desastre

MTT: AHORA PUPPET, ECHALE UN MALEFICIO A AMLC

Puppet: que rayos! pero... hara que pierda mi magia!

Foxy: hazlo!

Golden: si es un reto!

Puppet: emm ya esta -hace un hechizo-

AMLC21: que me hiciste?

Puppet: tendras mucha tarea toda la semana

AMLC21: pero si ya tengo, eso no se vale

Puppet: pues ahora tienes mas

AMLC21: rayos!

MTT: FREDDY, BONNIE, BONBON Y GOLDEN, INTERPRETEN NIGHTMARE DE NATEWANTSTSTOBATTLE

Freddy: ah que triste canción, ok vamos

Golden: vamos conejos, listos

Bonbon: si!

Bonnie: ok, vamos

Los cuatro cantando...

 _Just sleep,just dream_

 _Just sleep,just dream_

 _Just sleep,just dream_

 _In the back of my mind,I've been trying to chase_

 _A monster this whole time_

 _But I couldn't see,the monster was me_

 _And no one heard our cries_

 _Now I've run out of tears_

 _The time has come for me to disappear_

 _Get me out of this mess and away from this stress_

 _Set me free so I can rest_

 _We're only kids who lost our way_

 _But if we wait long enough,we'll be saved_

 _Just sleep,just dream_

 _This isn't fair no,we're not just what we seem_

 _We want to fly but,our souls are trapped inside_

 _It's not a game,not to blame_

 _We forced to hide_

 _Just sleep,just dream_

 _It's only a nightmare and soon we'll be set free_

 _And I've been crying out for help_

 _I know I bite,but I mean well_

 _Can you see my disguise_

 _I'm different inside_

 _Can you break this spell_

 _All of this ghosts from before_

 _They're knocking and_

 _They're breaking down your door_

 _So please set us free,now you have the key_

 _Cause I can't take the pain no more_

 _We're only kids who lost our way_

 _But if we wait long enough,we'll be saved_

 _Just sleep,just dream_

 _This isn't fair no,we're not just what we seem_

 _We want to fly but,our souls are trapped inside_

 _It's not a game,not to blame_

 _We forced to hide_

 _Just sleep,just dream_

 _It's only a nightmare and soon we'll be set free_

 _We only kids who lost our way_

 _But if we wait long enough,we'll be saved_

 _Just sleep,just dream_

 _This isn't fair no,we're not just what we seem_

 _We want to fly but, our souls are trapped inside_

 _It's not a game,not to blame_

 _We forced to hide_

 _Just sleep,just dream_

 _It's only a nightmare and soon we'll be set free_

MTT: BIEN, AHORA BBOY, EXPLOTA TUS GLOBOS

Bboy: mis globos, pero... solo tengo uno ahora -muestra su globo azul-

Freddy: explotalo!

Bboy: aaaaaaaaah -con tristeza hace explotar su globo- lo siento amigo

MTT: SPRINGTRAP, COMO VENCISTE A FOXY TE TOCA PELEAR CON ZET

Spring: orale pues, vamos a pelear!

Zet: solo para eso me traes, me largo-dirigiéndose a la puerta.

Juanpx12: Ya te conté que te dijo teñido.

Zet: ¡Mas te vale tener seguro de vida conejo roto? -grito quitándose la chaqueta y sosteniendo una navaja-

Juanpx12: Solo debo decir que su navajazo es muy efectivo-señalando el arma-

Spring: con armas, Chica, pasame un cuchillo!

Chica: toma -le da un cuchillo- bien ahora estamos a la par

(Minutos después)

Zet: ugh maldición-se quejo vendándose el torso.

Juanpx12: Pues si que fue una buena pelea.

Zet: y eso que aun no lo has visto a el-señalando a su oponente.-

Spring: -sangrando- aaaaah maldita sea! pero luego tendremos la revancha

Allan: si que no saliste bien librado jeje

Zet: callate-tratando de pararse-

Allan: ¿Necesitas ayuda?-estirándole la mano-

Zet: ... Tsk -aceptándola-

Allan: bien ahora... ¡Alla voy Emily! -exclamo corriendo y atravesando la pared para salir-

Juanpx12: bueno solo me queda un reto...

MTT: PARA TODOS, DESPUES DE LA ENTREVISTA, PASARAN ENCERRADOS UNA HORA CON SU PAREJA EN UNA HABITACIÓN

Golden: si! orale Freddy tráete los bonobones

MTT: AH Y TAMBIEN SI QUIEREN HAGANLE PREGUNTAS Y RETOS PARA JUANPX12 Y SU GRUPO

Freddy: jejeje es hora de la venganza! Juanpx te reto a que nos traigas unas hamburguesas en tu próxima visita para todos

AMLC21: dijo para todos, eso me incluye

Mangle: claro, pero cuando es para algo malo no vienes

AMLC21: quiero la mia doble con queso y tocino, y claro unas papas fritas

Golden: pregunta para Zet... Tienes novia? y si tienes... te la has tirado ya? 

Puppet: los reto a los tres a vestirse con el uniforme de Hogwards en su proxima visita y que se pongan los lentes como Harry Potter

Golden: tu quieres eso para tomarles fotos y luego estarte excitando con las fotos imaginando que es Harry Potter

Puppet: no es verdad! y callate

Bboy: yo quiero que Juanpx me traiga una docena de globos de colores por haberme echo explotar el mio

Bonnie: como van a andar vestidos de Harry Potter van con la señora Hernandez y le predican la palabra de Goku, seran testigos de Goku

Chica: Juanpx, pregunta para ti, que significa px12 despues de juan? 

Foxy: Zet te reto a que traigas una espada tu proxima visita y te reto a duelo de espadas 

Mangle: yo tambien quiero pelear

Foxy: no, tu reta a alguien mas

Mangle: bueno yo reto a Allan

Toy Freddy: yo los reto a que hagan las acrobacias que hice en la entrevista 12

Toy Chica: yo los reto a que los tres se desnuden y nos hagan un baile privado a nosotras

Golden: buena idea Toy Chica!

Spring: los reto a ponerse un vestido y luego pedirle ayuda a la policía con el pretexto de que no se pueden quitar el vestido

Bonbon: emm yo los reto a los tres a comer comida de Mangle

Mangle: claro, obligame a cocinar!

Juanpx12: Chao-se va por el agujero en el muro.

MTT: AY ALBAÑILES FLOJOS! NO TAPARON EL AGUJERO EN TODO EL PROGRAMA!

Chica: pues no los dejaste porque te estorbaban

AMLC21: y se supone que la entrevista debía ser corta, pero bueno, al fin voy a descansar, mañana es dia festivo! día de la independencia de México! y hey son las 12 hora de dar el grito chicos

Mangle y Bonbon: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah

Freddy: ese grito no!

Foxy: -se sube a los sillones y agarra una bandera- vivan los héroes que salvaron este orfanato del malvado Vincent!

Todos: vivan!

Foxy: vivan los tacos!

Todos: vivan!

Foxy: vivan los tamales!

Todos: vivan!

Foxy: que muera Peña Nieto!

Todos: que se muera!

Foxy: viva Puppet por salvar nuestras almas!

Todos: viva!

Foxy: viva Bboy! porque... bueno porque si!

Todos: viva!

Foxy: viva Chica por alimentarnos

Todos: viva!

Foxy: viva Bonnie

Todos: viva!

Foxy: viva Freddy

Todos: viva!

Foxy: viva la Golden

Todos: viva!

Foxy: viva el conejo roto

Todos: viva!

Foxy: vivan los pechos de Bonbon

Todos: vivan!

Foxy: viva Toy Freddy... bueno ese no

Todos: no viva!

Toy Freddy: oigan!

Foxy: viva la polla cara de puta

Todos: viva!

Foxy: viva Scott!

Todos: viva!

Foxy: viva Scarlett!

Todos: viva!

Foxy: viva Mangle!

Todos: viva!

Foxy: viva yo!

Todos: viva!

Foxy: viva la jefa que nos deja en la pobreza pero nos hace divertirnos

Todos: viva!

Foxy: viva el orfanato Cawthon!

Todos: vivaaaa!

Foxy: viva el orfanato Cawthon!

Todos: vivaaaa!

AMLC21: jeje bueno invito unas enchiladas para todos, vamonos... -le da dinero a Chica- orale has las enchiladas para todos

Chica: ah pense que las comprarias!

AMLC21: Te estoy pagando

Chica: ah ya voy!

MTT: AH HASTA EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO CHICOS... AH QUE LARGA NOCHE NOS ESPERA

AMLC21: SI QUIERES TE PUEDES IR

MTT: Y PERDERME LAS ENCHILADAS, CLARO QUE NO, Y ESTO FUE TODO POR HOY CHICOS Y CHICAS NOS VEMOS EN LA SIGUIENTE ENTREVISTA!


	16. Entrevista 14

**Entrevista 14**

Antes del show...

En el dormitorio de las chicas...

Chica: emm estas segura Mangle...

Mangle: claro, yo creo que esta bien, seguro con eso te perdona Bonnie

Bonbon: emm yo tengo una idea...

Toy Chica: no Chica, no le hagas caso a Mangle, seguro y te va peor

Mangle: tu cállate, al menos yo trato de ayudarla

Bonbon: yo quiero ayudar...

Puppet: que te dijo que hicieras?

Chica: pues me dijo que le cocinara un festin para el solo y lo encerrara en una habitacion hasta que me perdonara

Golden: jeje pues la idea no esta tan mal -cara de pervertida- solo que te debes poner una ropa sexy para la ocasion

Puppet: no Chica, no les hagas caso ni a Golden ni a Mangle, estan locas

Bonbon: oigan yo puedo...

Chica: entonces que hago?

Bonbon: aaaaaaaaah porque nadie me pone atención! yo se que puedes hacer!

Todas: en serio?

Chica: que hago?

Bonbon: muy bien, ven conmigo Chica yo te dire que haremos... -se la lleva a la biblioteca-

Golden: dense prisa, el show esta por empezar...

Horas despues...

MTT: Y HA LLEGADO LA HORA DEL MEJOR SHOW DE ENTREVISTAS DE TODO FANFICTION, ENTREVISTAS A LOS CHICOS DEL ORFANATO CAWTHON Y ESTA VEZ TENEMOS A MUCHOS INVITADOS (LA MAYORIA POR PARTE DE THEORY) THEORY CON SUS OCS, XIMENA Y PURSUIT... EMPECEMOS CON THEORY Y SUS OCS (TODOS EN FURRIES)... ALEXIS (LOBO MEXICANO), ERIK (IMPALA), LINDSEY (LINCE), WENDY(ZORRA ROJA), ROXANNA (ZORRA ARTICA), ELLEN (ZORRA GRIS), REYNA (LEONA), AUDREY (LOBA CARMESí), SAMMANTA (HIENA), DANIEL (LOBO GRIS), HAN (JAGUAR), JADE (LOBA GRIS), DEISY (JAGUAR), THOMAS (ALCE), DEMISSE (DRAGONA AZUL), TORCH (DRAGON ROJO), ALAN (LOBO BLANCO) Y LOGAN (LOBO NEGRO)... UFFFF PERO CUANTA GENTE

Furries: Hola!

Foxy: mira Mangle, muchos compañeros zorros como nosotros

Mangle: la mayoría son mujeres, ni se atrevan a ver a mi Foxy!

Theory: Y para empezar tómense estas capsulas TODOS en el set para que sea mejor. (furripsulas)

Golden: aah ok

Todos se toman las capsulas

Puppet ya saben se transforma en gato negro

Bboy se transforma en un ratón café.

AMLC21 en un gato siames

Torch: La humana del parche me recuerda a alguien - mira a Roxanna - oh, ya se a quien.

Mangle: yo...?

Wendy: - insegura - emm, Cesar, para que nos trajiste aquí?

Theory: Para que se diviertan, en especial tu y Jade que nunca salen, oye, he escuchado gemidos extraños en tu cuarto, sucede cuando tu y Jade desaparecen, que podría ser?

Jade y Wendy: - sonrojado nivel Dios - emm...

Theory: No importa.

Daniel: Al ser el unico adulto aqui, ademas de Marisol claro esta, hare las preguntas primero.

Alexis: Pero bien que te sonrojas con Judy a tu frente.

Daniel: - sonrojado - N-No es cierto.

Theory: Ya comienza.

Daniel: Vale vale, veamos, Freddy, cual es tu canción favorita Justin Beiber... Cesar y esto que?

Theory: Se me ocurrió de la nada.

Freddy: que asco! nosotros no escuchamos eso! es obvio que ninguna

Daniel: Vale, Bonnie, si haz la ecuación que le dio a bon bon en la otra vez que apareció Cesar.

Bonnie: emm a ver... -le comienza a dar un dolor de cabeza- aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah emm yo... no puedo con ella... bueno... emm ya se... son... 489494513219654156.49465

Spring: tarado!

Alexis: Haber, voy yo.

Un lameculos: A ese le gusta Deisy!

Deisy: - sonrojada - Q-Que?

Alexis: - sonrojado - A ese quien lo invito?

Theory: No se preocupen - manda al lameculos a volar con sus poderes sans-tasticos.

Alexis: Gracias amigo.

Theory: Ni lo menciones. Continua.

Alexis: Chica, cual fue tu peor comida preparada...?

Chica: fue hace años, yo tenía 10 años y quise cocinar un pavo navideño, pero no le saque el relleno (las tripas del pavo) antes de cocinarlo, y todo quedo horrible, y no sabía cuanto tiempo se dejaba en el horno y lo deje medio crudo, pero fue cuando apenas empezaba, y el resultado fue horrible

Deisy: Alexis...

Alexis: Orita Deisy. Foxy, como es que tu ojo brilla?

Foxy: emm pues yo perdí mi ojo a los 4 años cuando empezaba a utilizar mi garfio y me rasque el ojo y claro jeje olvide que tenia un garfio en la mano y me saque el ojo, tiempo despues se me ocurrió meterme una linterna pequeña en el ojo, igual me lo tapaba con el parche y cuando necesitaba iluminar algun lugar solo me quito el parche, pense que era algo genial, pero los demas se burlaron de mi

Mangle: yo no, a mi si me gustó tu linterna

Foxy: gracias Mangle

Theory: Valep, quien sigue?

Sammanta (Sam): Yo - se acuerda de un chiste buenisimo y se empieza a reir incontrolablemente.

Theory: Al parecer no, bien se nota que es hiena, Roxy, haces el favor?

Roxanna (Roxy): Ok, veamos, Toy Freddy, cual fue la mejor moto que tuviste alguna vez?

Toy Freddy: la mejor... bueno, ultimamente me han regalado muchas y son geniales, pero no puedo negar que la de Theory fue una de las mejores

Lindsey: Vale. Voy al baño - se va al baño.

Roxy: Toy Chica, como se siente ser una reencarnacion?

Toy Chica: pues no se sienta nada en especial, solo sabes que tuviste una vida antes que esta y... y ya, no es la gran cosa

Logan: Bien, Cesar, te paso una foto que me mando Luke.

Theory: Ok, veamos que... - queda perplejo - Ehh, Spring, decias que no te exitabas con filosofos, pero con esto si - le enseña una foto de el exitandose con una foto de Steve Jobs.

Spring: -rojo- aaaaaaaaah yo... que mentira... eso es photoshop!

Todos: jajajaja!

Spring: no es verdad, yo admiro a Steve Jobs pero jamas haria eso...

Alan y Logan: Y a nosotros nos dicen los homosexuales.

Demise: Pues si lo son.

Logan: Ya te dije quien es mi novia joder!

Demise: Y no me convence.

Alan: Mejor vete a tener sexo con Torch, que bien que te gusta.

Torch y Demise: - sonrojados - Q-Que?!

Theory: Callense un momento, en la casa discuten sus diferencias, aqui, preguntas.

Thomas: Vale pues, Bonbon, como esta eso de que decepcionaste a Cesar, lo he visto muy enojado contigo.

Theory: Y sigo aun.

Bonbon: pero yo no le hice nada... debo admitir que me enamoré de el en su momento, pero... lo demas... yo solo lo he buscado para ser amigos, nada mas, cada quien de nosotros tiene sus compromisos... jeje ya Cesar no seas exagerado

Reyna, Thomas y Ellen: - sarcasmo - ni se nota.

Theory: Reyna, te callas o revelo tu secreto.

Reyna: - nerviosa - Ok, me calmo, jeje.

Freddy: pues que secretos se guardan jeje

Thomas: Sigo, Mangle, cual es tu destructor favorito de Mexico (barcos de la armada)?

Mangle: me gustan muchos pero ARM manuel azueta (d-111) es de mis favoritos, son barcos algo antiguos pero son poderosos, me gustan tambien los clase Fletcher y tambien el Netzahualcoyotl era el mas poderoso que tenía Mexico

Todos menos Foxy: whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat!

Foxy: jeje tal vez algun dia consigamos modelos a escala de esos

Reyna: Bien, Golden, dale cien nalgadas a mis compañeras.

Todas las furries menos Reyna: QUE?!

Golden: enseguida compañera furry! -va a darles nalgadas a las compañeras de Theory excepto a Reyna-

Después de las nalgadas...

Reyna: Pero bien que les gusto a estas dos - señala a Jade y a Wendy - ya que son les... - le tapa la boca Jade.

Jade: Jeje, no le hagan caso, esta mal de la cabeza.

Theory: - las quedo mirando con cierta molestia -

Wendy: Oh no.

Theory: Llegando a casa me van a dar una explicación.

Jade y Wendy: Mierda.

Han: Okey, BBoy, que usas para sustitutos de globos?

Bboy: -rojo y avergonzado- condones

Todos: jajajajaja

Freddy: y a mi me ha contado que usa globos como sustitutos de condones

Bboy: oye!

Todos: jajajaja!

Demise: Que clase de pregunta es esa.

Han: Puppet, porque tienes magia?

Puppet: porque... bueno asi nací

Ximena: su padre...

Puppet: callate! no metas historias de otro lado aqui!

Ximena: pero es cierto

Theory: Bien, Jade, Wendy. Respondanme esto frente a ellos. Acaso ustedes son lesbianas?

Jade y Wendy: - se sonrojan - ... - se miran unos segundos - ... - me miran con una sonrisa nerviosa, aun sonrojadas -

Theory: Eso es un "si" o que?

Jade: Es un si.

Theory: Okey, esta bien.

Wendy: - sorprendida - Q-Que?! No nos vas a juzgar o...?

Theory: Yo no juzgo a nadie, cada quien es libre de ser como sea, sean gays u homosexuales, a mi me da igual, ustedes son mis amigas, y eso es lo que importa.

Todos: Awww...

Freddy: aqui no se juzga a nadie, claro, solo a la gente que no quiere aceptarlo jaja como Spring

Spring: -enojado- que no soy gay!

Theory: Ademas los furries se ven tiernos sonrojados, no creen chicos del orfanato? Bueno, eso es todo.

Mangle: si jeje

Alexis: Vamonos, quiero hacer la tarea.

Reyna: Que clase de tareas haras? 7v7

Alexis: - sonrojado -

Reyna -_-

Reyna: - sonrojada - perdon no pude evitarlo.

Theory: Tu si que te ves tierna cuando te sonrojas.

Reyna: - aun mas roja - Emm, g-gracias.

Daniel: Me recuerda a la vez que mi hermana se enamoro de un tal Drake.

Jade: Oye, eso fue hace años!

Wendy: Y lo entiendo.

Bueno, vamonos que otros quieren preguntar.

Torch: Ok, vamonos.

Furries: Hasta la otra chicos - se van pero se queda Cesar.

Bien, creo yo los conocieron bien, que opinan de ellos?

Freddy: son chidos jaja

Golden: extraño a Luke

Foxy: muy lindas las furries

Mangle: -le pega- idiota!... pero bueno los hombres tambien estaban muy guapos

Foxy: -celoso- aaaaaaaaah Mangle!

Mangle: te lo mereces

Chica: son simpaticos

Bonnie: me caen mejor que otros que nos visitan (recuerda a Alexander)

Chica: a quien te refieres!

Bonnie: claro verdad! sabes a quien me refiero y te enoja el pensar que pienso mal de él! sigues enamorada de el, no eres digna de siquiera tratar de reconquistarme

Golden: Bonnie!

Chica: -se pone triste y llora en silencio-

Freddy: emm Bonnie creo que ya te estas pasando un poco con tu enojo, no crees?

Bonnie: -molesto- pues no! yo daba todo por ella! yo la amaba desde que llegó aqui, yo la amaba mientras ella me consideraba un amigo, yo la amaba tanto que no me hubiese importado que se quedara con Foxy con tal de verla feliz, pero ya me harte de eso, ya me harte de ser siempre el segundo a su elección

Chica: pero Bonnie yo te...

Bonnie: no quiero escucharte!

Todos los demas: whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat

Toy Freddy: oye no te pongas asi Bonnie

Spring: calmate conejo

Bonbon: Bonnie! no le hables así a Chica

Chica: -triste- dejenlo, esta bien... tiene razon -agacha la cabeza-

MTT: EMM... BUENO...

Theory: Mmm, interesante, ay la Jade y la Wendy, siempre sorprendiendome, bueno, los dejo porque tengo que hacer la tarea del cole, adios chicos.

MTT: AHORA SIGAMOS CON LAS PREGUNTAS DE XIMENA

Ximena: -aplaude tipo dallas- solo te dejare preguntas y retos para que tengas mas trabajo que hacer muajajaja cof cof bueno, ehhhh no pos solo contesta

AMLC21: ay no... mugre Ximena, solo por eso ya no te comprare pockis...

MTT: BIEN AQUI VAMOS... MANGLE, PREFIERES LA COMIDA DULCE, SALADA O PICANTE?

Mangle: emm, depende, es que cuando tengo hambre quiero comida salada y cuando tengo antojo quiero dulce

Golden: antojos... jeje estas embarazada?

Mangle: claro que no!

Foxy: no! ni lo menciones!

MTT: RETO A FOXY A QUE HAGA CAVIAR O LANGOSTA Y SE LO DES A MANGLE C:

Foxy: aaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrg! odio cocinar, pero esta bien, intentare hacer una langosta...

Minutos despues...

Foxy: aqui esta tu langosta

Mangle: que asco, eso no parece langosta, parece un alacran gigante asado!

Foxy: pero es una langosta

Freddy: si lo es, se ve mal preparada pero si es langosta

Golden: vaya desperdicio de comida elegante

Mangle apenas prueba la langosta y se va a vomitar

Foxy: delicada

MTT: BONNIE, SABES QUE ERES EL PERSONAJE FAVORITO DE XIMENA, POR ESO TE MANDA ESTA TARJETA DE CREDITO CON DINERO INFINITO PARA QUE TE COMPRES LO QUE QUIERAS

Bonnie: -aun triste- emm gracias, jeje aunque no tengo animos para gastarla ahora

MTT: CHICA, A XIMENA LE GUSTA VERTE SUFRIR POR LO QUE LE HICISTE A BONNIE...

Chica: que mala eres -sigue llorando-

Ximena: nah no se crea, me disculpo por lo de la otra vez, pero no te voy a dar nada.

Chica: ok, no importa

MTT: TAMBIEN HAY UNA TARJETA PARA BBOY PARA QUE COMPRES LO QUE QUIERAS

Bboy: yeeeeeeeeeeeei gracias!

Ximena: Puppet fuera brujaaaa! allahu akbar!

Puppet: que vulgar, no te hago un hechizo porque la jefa me quita la magia

AMLC21: No importa, hazla un Furry porque no se habia convertido en furry

Ximena: ya soy un gato!

AMLC21: ah es cierto, bien luego pienso que puedes hacerle

MTT: LO QUE SIGUE... COMO VAN TUS PIZZERIAS FREDDY... AH CIERTO, NO TIENES XDXDXDXDXXD

Freddy: que! pizzerias! porque... Ximena loca!

MTT: GOLDEN, COMO ESTAN TUS PADRES?

Golden: jaja! muy graciosa Ximena, eres idiota, no sabes lo que es ser huerfana!

Ximena: Bonbon toma a ti tambien te doy una tarjeta de credito con dinero ilimitado!

Bonbon: gracias!

MTT: RETO PARA SPRING, XIMENA TE RETA A QUE HAGAS HENTAI DEL BUENO CON... WHAAAAAAAAAAAT!

Todos: queeeeee?

Ximena: -risa malvada- muajajajajajajajajajajaja

MTT: EMM BUENO... NO ME CORRAS POR ESTO, PERO... SPRING DEBE HACER HENTAI CON AMLC

AMLC21: que demonios! -agarra a ximena al estilo de Homero Simpson al ahorcar a Bart- porque debo hacer eso!

Freddy: es reto jajajaja

Foxy: si es reto!

Toy Freddy: vamos Spring demuestranos que eres hombre y no te excitas con los filosofos

Spring: pero... aaaaaaaaaaaah voy a morir!

AMLC21: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah esto va a hacerse en un cuarto en privado

Todos: queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Golden: orale si va a hacerlo!

Bonbon: aaaaaaaaaaaaaay no!

Spring: aaaaaaaaaaah -temblando de miedo- que sera de mi ahora!

MTT: AHORA VAYAN AL CUARTO

AMLC21: pero me las vas a pagar Ximena! me las vas a pagar...

Y en el cuarto...

Spring: -echo bolita en una esquina- que hago! que hago! que hago!

AMLC21: shhhhhhhhhhh no hagas ruido, dejemos que piensen que estamos haciendo algo y ya!

Spring: pero... -la toca en el hombro por accidente porque el cuarto esta oscuro- emm

AMLC21: OYE! -le pega a Spring-

Afuera se oyen los gritos de Spring...

Golden: que salvaje

Freddy: pues que demonios están haciendo!

MTT: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH QUE INTENSO... BUENO SIGUIENTE RETO, TOY CHICA, HAS MUCHOS POSTRES SOLO PARA XIMENA

Toy chica: ah esta bien -va a la cocina-

Ximena: Toy Freddy, para el menos querido de los hombres también una tarjeta de crédito con dinero ilimitado c:

Toy Freddy: gracias... espera, menos querido!

Ximena: Scarlett toma tambien a ti una tarjeta de credito, pero esta no es de dinero ilimitado

Scarlett: que mala!

Ximena: Scott muere de pobreza :v

Scott: vaya forma de tratar a tu tio Scott!

Spring sale del cuarto todo golpeado

Todos: queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Golden: que le hiciste?

AMLC21: aaaaaaaaaaaaah nada fuera de lo comun, ahora ya veras Ximena, esto no se quedara asi!

Ximena: Eso es todo, Amlc no me pegues por lo de spring ;-; es que iba contra mis impulsos

MTT: Y POR ULTIMO EN ESTE SHOW TENEMOS A PURSUIT Y COMPAÑIA CUMPLIENDO LOS RETOS DE USTEDES

Pursuit: Holaaaaaa, hoy vengo a responder sus preguntas y retos. Bien YO no traje armas mis pobres bebes sufren tanto sin su padre T-T. Y perdonen freddy y spring pero pinchimono se movio tanto que se fue volando al espacio XD asi que no cumplira sus retos

Freddy: demonios!

Amanda: bueno yo decido a quien tirarme y sera mi novio bech, nos vemos en un rato -arrastra a bech-

Mucha acción después...

Pursuit: ok este par ya termino. Chica, perdona que no te haya hecho tantas preguntas pero nos divertimos cuando fuimos a master chef etc. Bonnie a ti lo mismo tu y chica son de mis favoritos pero prefiero que disfruten mis retos.

Chica: esta bien -aun triste-

Pursuit: Mangle y Foxy, esta bien ellos los llevaran PERO NO LA CAGEN necesito las bombas que guardan

Foxy y Mangle: ok!

Pursuit: Amanda tu turno

Amanda: -suspira- ok -besa a todos los hombres- me gusto mas el beso con freddy los demas se acobardaron.

Freddy: como negarse a besar a una chica tan linda

Bech: te estoy viendo estúpido oso!

Pursuit: Bien mi turno a quien me tiraría primero y luego el orden... mmmmmmm... primero Golden luego Bonbon luego Mangle luego Chica luego Toy chica y de ultimo Puppet

Puppet: claro, dejenme al ultimo

Pursuit: Rip, Bech les toca

Rip: -sonrojado- me lleva -se aserca a bech y lo besa-

Bech: que asco

Rip: puaj!

Amanda: lavate la boca bech no quiero que cuando nos besemos tengas las babas de mi hermano

Rip: si tenemos la misma sangre.

Amanda: yo no tengo orejas de zorro

Rip: eres cruel

Pursuit: bien mi turno -tomo un furrymelo y me lo como- en que me converti?

Rip: en zorro pardo

Pursuit: me gustan los zorros

Rip: soy su favorito

Mangle: que guapo!

Foxy: Mangle!

Pursuit: y eso es todo

MTT: MUY BIEN CHICOS, PUES COOOOORTE... SE ACABO

Bonbon: Chica... vas a hacerlo...

Chica: emm no se Bonbon... no se si sea una buena idea...

Bonbon: anda hazlo!

Chica: -nerviosa- emm esta bien... -agarra la guitarra de Bonbon y empieza a tocar-

Todos: queeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Chica tocando!

Chica: -cantando-...

Solamente quiero amarte

Y todo mi calor brindarte  
Te haré olvidar  
Esas penas que te hacen mal

...

Hay que dar el sentimiento  
Y cada momento vivirlo  
Te haré olvidar  
Esas penas que te hacen mal

...

Con el amor

Se puede siempre hacer lo mejor  
Con el amor  
Los sueños que tengas se van a cumplir

...

Si tu lo deseas puedes volar  
Solo tienes que confiar mucho en ti, seguir  
Puedes contar conmigo te doy todo mi apoyo

...

Si tu lo deseas puedes volar

Si tu quieres el cielo alcanzar  
Y las estrellas tocar

DIGIMOOOOOONN!

Golden: jajajaja, en serio Bonbon! crees que eso va a arreglar las cosas

Freddy: digimon! jajajaja la letra es bonita, pero la verdad no creo que sea muy romántico que digamos...

Bonnie: -viendo a Chica tocar la guitarra- aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah ella... como rayos... aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Foxy: el Bonnie reaccionó

Chica: emm que dices Bonnie?

Bonnie: -mirando aun sorprendido a Chica- yo... creo que tocas muy bien, y con ese talento que tienes para cantar, eres fantastica...

Chica: y entonces... me perdonas?

Bonnie: emm pues...

Un avion se estrella contra el set, y en general contra el orfanato Cawthon...

Todos: queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

 **Continuara...**


	17. Entrevista 15

**Entrevista 15 (Invitados de hoy Carlos, Lucius, Tomas y Milena)**

Todo es destrucción en la parte superior del orfanato, el Set habia sido parcialmente destruido por un avión, Metatton estaba con el cuerpo destrozado, los demás fueron salvados por magia de Puppet...

Golden: que demonios fue eso

Puppet: muy graciosa Jefa

AMLC21: que... yo no hice nada

Scott: pero se supone que tu escribes todo lo que pasa aquí

AMLC21: yo no quería que eso pasara

Mangle: viva! bienvenida al lado del desastre!

AMLC21: no he sido yo... que demonios ha pasado aqui!

El avion estaba vacío, alguien lo mandó a estrellarse directo alli... pero quien...

AMLC21: -explora el avion- no hay nadie... -encuentra solo una placa con las letras JM-

Días después...

AMLC21: rapido! cierren esos agujeros!

Albañiles: ok

MTT: DUDO QUE PODAMOS HACER EL SHOW DE HOY

AMLC21: haremos un show corto... -ve a Metatton que viene en su forma de "calculadora asesina" emm y tu cuerpo?

MTT: AUN NO ESTA LISTO, ALPHYS LO TENDRA EN 3 DIAS MAS

AMLC21: de acuerdo, bien empecemos con esto de una vez...

MTT: Y BIENVENIDOS DE NUEVO A UN SHOW MAS DE ENTREVISTAS A LOS CHICOS DEL ORFANATO CAWTHON Y EL DIA DE HOY TENEMOS A LUCIUS CUMPLIENDO SUS RETOS Y SUS PREGUNTAS, TAMBIEN TENEMOS A CARLOS, TOMAS Y MILENA, EMPECEMOS CON LUCIUS Y SUS RETOS CUMPLIDOS...

Entrevista donde vienen las preguntas a Lucius... Entrevista 12

Lucius: hola! Primero las preguntas... Freddy, Mi verdadero nombre es Alexis, y si soy chica pero mis padres querían un niño y no una niña, por eso el nombre Alexis, el nombre Lucius es de un personaje de Fire Emblem.

Freddy: Alexis jeje es un lindo nombre, pero te seguiremos diciendo Lucius

Lucius: Bonnie, Nunca de los nuncas tendría una cita con ninguno de los osos. Son demasiado pervertidos. No los odio solo no confió en ellos.

Toy Freddy: oye! yo no soy pervertido, no todos los osos somos unos pervertidos

Lucius: Chica, Freddy me intento tocar pero no me cae mal, solo esta vigilado.

Freddy: vamos, no quiero hacerte nada

Lucius: Bboy, Me encantan todos los globos, en especial los azules oscuros, si se puede con rayas plateadas.

Bboy: vaya! tienes buen gusto -saca una docena de globos azules con rayas plateadas y se los entrega a Lucius-

Lucius: aaaaah Gracias! :)

Puppet: -viendo a Bboy con algo de celos- espero que eso solo haya sido señal de amistad

Bboy: claro que si Puppet jeje

Lucius: Spring, Si y soy muy buena, claro no a tu nivel gran amo de las matemáticas.

Spring: -se sonroja- ah gracias, y me imagino que lo seas, se ve que eres una chica muy inteligente

Lucius: Golden, Dejo que me toque hasta donde quiera por que yo se que no se aprovecharía de mi, Bonnie también podrá tocarme, se ganó mi confianza.

Bonnie: orale Spring, vamos a tocarla

Spring: -mas rojo- emm no... debemos respetarla

Bonnie: jeje es broma, yo no le haria nada mas que acercarme y saludarla, que clase de hombre crees que soy

Bonbon: -un poco molesta- que te pasa Spring! te gusta Lucius!

Spring: emm no... digo... no es que no sea... digo... ella es muy linda y muy lista pero...

Bonbon: lo sabía! te gusta porque sabe resolver ecuaciones! -se pone triste-

Spring: oye no te pongas triste, no pasa nada... eso creo...

Lucius: ahora los retos... bien el reto de Golden... -sonrojada- S-s-springtrap -se acerca lentamente y lo besa nerviosa- besar se siente raro, nunca había besado en la boca a nadie -se aleja y mira culpable a Springtrap- lo siento.

Spring: -sonrojado pero fingiendo seriedad- N-no te preocupes.

Freddy: jajaja a Lucius le gusta Spring jajaja

Lucius: No me gusta ninguna chica, pero le tengo más confianza a Chica o Bonbon -besa en la mejilla a Bonbon- no besaré a la chica en la boca -seria.

Bonbon: -tranquila- por qué a mi?.

Lucius: No quiero complicar las cosas para Chica y si beso a Toy Chica o a Golden después van a querer hacer yuri.

Mangle: -molesta- ahhhh y yo qué?

Lucius: Foxy es muy celoso.

Foxy: es cierto

Lucius: a ver... el reto de Foxy... -en pose presumida- verás la magia de las Lucius -sale de la habitación y regresa 10 minutos después con las flores de los Hernandez - muere de envidia e impresión Zorro pirata

Foxy: -sorprendido- aahhh! Cómo hiciste eso?

Lucius: -agita las flores frente a la cara de Foxy- le dije a la Señora que sus flores eran hermosas y la dije que si me dejaba tomar algunas y mientras estaba de espaldas arranque muchas

Foxy: jeje eso se llama hacer la doble cara

Mangle: claro, fingir ser una chica buena e inocente y luego atacar por la espalda, debo admitir que fue una buena técnica

Lucius: ahora tu reto Mangle...ah el vídeo ya lo vi y es muy cruento para mi, Mangle

Mangle: vaya!

Lucius: Toy Chica, no prometo una obra de arte, pero al menos no sabrá mal -va a la cocina y hace un pastel sencillo de red velvet y empieza a intentar hacer dibujos pero Bonnie era como una mancha morada y Amlc2102 parecía una diosa nordica con armadura.

AMLC21: whaaaaaaaaaaaaaat!

Los chicos: -inseguros- eso es comestible?

Lucius: si, más que la comida de Mangle.

Springtrap y Foxy: eso es un alivio!

AMLC21: yo quiero pastel! me encantan los pasteles!

Puppet: yo los odio desde el reto en el que tuve que fingir ser Toy chica

Lucius: ahora el reto de Toy Freddy, -nerviosa y sonrojada- aaahhhh Por qué quieren verme desnuda? -se va a poner el traje de baño y regresa con un traje verde con rayas negras que dejaba ver las piernas- no me miren así, se suponía que era algo bueno ser plana para que no me notaran.

Los chicos: -sangrando por la nariz- que linda!

Mujeres: idiotas!

Lucius se empezó a bajar el cierre del traje sacando las piernas y descubriendolas lentamente pero sin mostrar todo el cuerpo, moviéndose sensualmente, estaba muy sonrojada.

Freddy: -emocionado jalandose el ganso-

Golden: -le pega a Freddy- no hagas eso tarado! -le jala el pelo- estamos en vivo!

Freddy: claro y cuando pasan otras cosas bien que quieres ver

Lucius: -molesta y avergonzada- Mi*rda, vete a la roña Toy Freddy.

Toy Freddy: lo disfrute y mucho jeje!

Lucius: reto de Puppet... ahhhhh amo esas películas aunque los libros son mejores -hace el reto y ve las 7 películas en un día evitando tomar mucho refresco- que genial aunque mis papas me castigaron por estar todo el día en mi cuarto -empieza a bailar en su asiento- debo ir al baño! -sale corriendo.

Puppet: si los libros siempre seran mejores, pero verlo en películas es genial, aaaaah Harry es tan guapo...

Lucius: el reto de Bonbon... por qué todos dicen que me parezco a Chara?! -toma un cuchillo y sale a la calle-

Bonbon: jeje que bien!

Lucius: -gritando- soy Chara! -un par de chicos se acercan pensando que es un Cosplay-

Chico 1: aaahhhhhhh es Chara de Undertale! -la abraza para una Selfie-

Lucius: aaahhh no me toques -lo empuja- idiota!

Chico 2: que bien representa a Chara esta niña -le toma la mano- posa para la foto-

Lucius: -llorando- suelta! no me toques! -se suelta y sale corriendo

Todos al verla entrar: Whaaaaaat!

Lucius: -llorando y asustada aun- me tocaron! -se hace bolita-me tocaron y me abrazaron para una foto -mira con odio a Bonbon- te odio! Te odio y Odiaré por mucho tiempo! Fue tu culpa que esos malnacidos me tocaran!

Bonbon: eso te mereces por andar de coqueta con mi Spring!

Lucius: Esos eran los últimos retos... Seguiré un muy buen rato molesta contigo Bonbon

Spring: no seas mala Bonbon -va con Lucius y le da un abrazo tranquilizador-

Lucius: -se sonroja- aaaaaah Spring... gracias...

Freddy: jeje para mi que va a haber otro pleito con los conejos jajaja -señala a Bonbon que se ve muy enojada-

MTT: Y AHORA TENEMOS AQUI A CARLOS

AMLC21: Hola primo!

Todos: primo!

AMLC21: he caido en la conclusión que Carlos es mi primo, se supone que es sobrino de Scott y Ximena también lo es, y Ximena es mi hermana, eso significa...

Foxy: es cierto! son primos!

Charly: -con sus hijas- hola -protege a sus hijas porque ya conoce a todos

AMLC21: -se pone una gorra de entrenadora pokemon y prepara algunas pokebolas- jeje esta vez la atrapare...

Charly: -cubre a zorua con todo lo que puede-

Carlos: emm quien de ustedes pidió que pelee contra Charly?

Bonnie: yo!

Carlos: pero tendran que ayudarme, Charly es muy poderoso

Foxy: ok yo ayudo!

Mangle: yo tambien!

Foxy: no pirata, puede ser peligroso, deja que yo me encargue

Mangle: no seas machista! anda déjame pelear

Foxy: ok pero si te ataca te vas

Freddy: yo si le entro

Spring: yo tambien!

Bonnie: emm... yo... tal vez...

Chica: no Bonnie, no lo hagas, es peligroso

Bonnie: emm... -mira a Chica con seriedad- yo puedo, soy un hombre fuerte

Chica: ay Bonnie...

Carlos: hey aqui tenemos semillas del ermitaño

Puppet: atencion, todos pueden atacar a Charly, todos tienen sus ataques especiales como en FNAF world

Freddy: en serio! genial! entonces vamos a pelear todos...

Entre los ataques de los animatronicos, podian lanzar pizzas, Freddy podia lanzar su microfono, morder, etc...

Charly: ni crean que podran vencerme tan facil

Toriel: ya llegué! -mira el set- que le paso al set?

AMLC21: larga historia...

Toriel: me han encargado venir de enfermera para curarlos en su pelea

Charly: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah una enfermera! -se distrae y es golpeado por todos-

Carlos: -sorprendido por lo sexy que se ve Toriel vestida de enfermera- To... Toriel... que linda -Foxy lo golpea por accidente-

Foxy: aaaaaaaaaaaah lo siento! fue accidental, ya sabes, te pareces tanto a Charly

Carlos: -sangrando- aaaaah

Toriel: yo te curo Carlos -se acerca a el con su kit de curaciones-

Bonnie: come una semi... -Freddy le tapa la boca-

Freddy: dejalo, deja que sea feliz en brazos de Toriel

Golden: -algo molesta- idiotas!

Toy Chica: aun te gusta Carlos?

Golden: -sonrojada- no! ya no, solo somos amigos, buenos amigos...

MTT: CARLOS RETA A LAS CHICAS A COMER UN FURRYMELO

Golden: ay otra vez!

Mangle: ok

Puppet: ah porque...

Las chicas comen el furrymelo...

Mangle: ya esta

Las hijas de Charly se acercan a Mangle y a Puppet

Mangle: aaaaaaaaaaaaaah las pequeñas! son tan lindas -carga a una relomon- hola!

Puppet: que les pasa?

Las pequeñas: mama! -se hacen bolita en un lado de Puppet y de Mangle-

Mangle: oiste eso Foxy! ellas creen que soy su madre! -carga a una de las relomon y a la Zorua-

AMLC21: no! deja a esa zorua! -lanza una pokebola-

Charly: -le quita a zorua a Mangle y la protege de la pokebola- sera mejor que vengan aqui -agarra a todas sus hijas y las pone en un fuerte-

AMLC21: que exagerdo

Mangle: aaaaaaaaaaaah yo quiero una relomon!

Foxy: no puedes Mangle, recuerdas lo que le pasó al ultimo gato que tuviste?

Mangle: eso fue culpa de Toy Freddy, el dejó la ventana abierta y se fue y lo atropellaron -se pone a llorar- aaaaaaaaaaaaah mi gatito!

Foxy: tranquila pirata, ya tendras despues otro gato

Bonbon: no es justo, quiero tocar a una de tus hijas Charly!

Charly: ok, pero no te alejes con ellas

Freddy: que sobreprotector

Carlos: -feliz despues de haber sido curado por Toriel- emm bueno no se si quieran continuar con la pelea...

Hombres: no gracias!

Foxy: jeje estoy cansado, aunque claro que podriamos ganarle jeje

Mangle: si claro

Carlos: bueno ahora les traigo a los animatronicos de la dimension de Charly

Todos: queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Entraron los animatronicos de su dimension, junto a Riki y Laughin jill (version femenina de Laughin Jack) (Los animatronicos de esta dimension son mas parecidos a unos androides asi que los llamare por su nombre seguido de And)

Riki: -sonrojado porque Laughin jill viene agarrada de su brazo- emm hola chicos

Freddy: vaya, ya conseguiste novia jajaja

Riki: jajaja muy gracioso -rie con sarcasmo-

Despues todos los hombres centraron su atencion a una chica en particular...

Marie: (version de Puppet en la dimension de Charly) que me ven todos ustedes?

Todos los hombres sangrando de la nariz y babeando por Marie

Mangle And: a que nos trajeron Charly?

Foxy: -sangra a chorros- aaaaaaaaaaaaaah ella es... Man...Mangle... la Mangle de tu dimensión es... es hermosa!

Mangle: -le pega a Foxy en la cabeza- eres un idiota! entonces yo no soy hermosa!

Foxy: emm si querida pero... ah olvídalo -voltea a otro lado tratando de ignorar a las chicas-

Chica: porque tenian que traer a tanta gente

Bonnie: -atento a Marie y Mangle, y tambien en las demas- son hermosas

Chica: -enojada- aaaaaaaaaaah porque demonios tienen que venir tantas mujeres aqui

MTT: OIGAN NO ES POR SER AGUAFIESTAS PERO Y LAS PREGUNTAS...

Carlos: emm las olvidé jeje

AMLC21: o yo las olvide, no recuerdo, tal vez se me perdieron, al menos recorde traerlos

MTT: ENTONCES SUPONGO QUE VAMOS CON MILENA

Milena: hola chicos!

Todos: hola Milena!

MTT: MILENA RETA A CADA CHICO Y CHICA DEL ORFANATO A ELEGIR UNA CANCION DE ED00CHAN Y CANTARLA, Y ADEMAS DE ESO ELLA HARA DE ESTO UN CONCURSO!

Freddy: bien estoy listo! ... emm Ed00chan!

Todos: se quedan mirandose el uno al otro

AMLC21: emm, yo debería explicarles eso...

Despues de explicarles que Ed00chan era una creadora de otra dimensión de FNAF y mostrarles la serie a todos...

Foxy: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah otra serie donde yo resulto hermano de Mangle

Mangle: porque se aferran a ponernos de hermanos!

Chica: y Foxy esta enamorado de mi, jajaja como son las cosas

Bonbon: -con dolor de cabeza- aaaaaaaah yo tengo una version hombre y otra version mujer! y mi version hombre es homosexual!

Bonnie: y le gusto yo! es raro

Freddy: yo tengo otro... emm como decirlo... pues otro yo... un lado oscuro

AMLC21: NOTA... TODAS LAS CANCIONES QUE A CONTINUACIÓN VAN A CANTAR SON PROPIEDAD DE ED00CHAN Y SUS RESPECTIVOS CANTANTES, PARA QUE LUEGO NO ANDEN DICIENDO QUE ES PLAGIO

 **Golden: jajaja pido la cancion de Golden**!

 _Niña rica me llaman muchos no saben lo que se siente_  
 _que hay de mi, que hay de mi ouoo_  
 _Trabajar, estudiar y luego trabajar, ahora dormir_  
 _no puedo más, no puedo más ouoo_

 _One two three one two three go_  
 _one two three one two three go_  
 _one two three one two three go_  
 _tu fortuna es el dinero..._

 _No, no es así, ¿por qué piensas así? esto no es para mí_  
 _quiero vivir, sentir que soy libre por fin, que soy libre por fin_  
 _oh deseo poder tenerlos aquí, y contarles de mí_  
 _son lo único, amigos o familia para mi, familia para mí_

 _Ya no pienso mirar hacia atrás_  
 _las heridas pronto sanarán_  
 _la pesadilla pronto acabará_  
 _desde ahora yo voy a brillar_

 _Esto pronto ya terminará_  
 _ya no pienso mirar hacia atrás_  
 _la pesadilla pronto acabará_  
 _desde ahora yo voy a brillar, voy a brillar_

 _La amistad es lo único que me hace bien son mi curación_  
 _siento el amor, siento el amor... ouoo_

 _One two three one two three go_  
 _one two three one two three go_  
 _one two three one two three go_  
 _tu fortuna es el dinero_

 _No, no es así, ¿por qué piensas así? esto no es para mí_  
 _quiero vivir, sentir que soy libre por fin, que soy libre por fin_  
 _oh deseo poder tenerlos aquí, y contarles de mí_  
 _son lo único, amigos o familia para mi, familia para mí_

 _Ya no pienso mirar hacia atrás_  
 _las heridas pronto sanarán_  
 _la pesadilla pronto acabará_  
 _desde ahora yo voy a brillar_

 _Esto pronto ya terminará_  
 _ya no pienso mirar hacia atrás_  
 _la pesadilla pronto acabará_  
 _desde ahora yo voy a brillar, voy a brillar_

 _Voy a brillar, desde ahora voy a brillar_  
 _desde ahora yo voy a brillar, voy a brillar, voy a brillar.._

Todos: muy bien!

 **Mangle: pues yo pido la mía...**

 **Foxy: yo te ayudo... me cuenta he Milena!**

 _Mangle_

 _La luz hoy caera_  
 _como años atras_  
 _volar sin soñar_  
 _Mi Vida Es Tan Bella_

 _Foxy_

 _Te diste cuenta que el momento llego_  
 _Es hora del vuelo,mas nadie ve tus alas_  
 _Tu eres valiente_  
 _no importa que duela,en la crueldad_  
 _del mundo vas derramando esperanza_  
 _que mas da, ya deja el pasado atras_  
 _Tu historia seguira,eres fuerte no_  
 _llores mas_  
 _No pienses que caeras_  
 _el destino lo sabe ya_  
 _VOLARAS_  
 _Pues naciste para esto,no_

 _Mangle_

 _La Luz hoy Caera_  
 _Como años atras_  
 _volar sin soñar_  
 _mi vida es tan bella_

 _Soñando aun con aquello que fue_  
 _y no es mas que un recuerdo que seguro_  
 _olvide_  
 _al despertar aunque todo me parezca_  
 _igual_  
 _Hoy algo en mi encontrara la libertad_  
 _La noche tan larga es_  
 _y voy a viajar otra vez_  
 _pues decir porque no_  
 _puede despertar a mi corazon_  
 _Sola estaba ayer_  
 _y ya no podia mas_  
 _y comenze a llorar_  
 _pues no lo soporte_

 _Una llamada ayer_  
 _con frases me levanto_  
 _y cuando temblaba me conforto_

 _la luz hoy caera_  
 _como años atras_  
 _volar sin soñar_  
 _Mi vida es tan bella_

 _MI VIDA ES TAN BELLA_

 _Todo se apago_  
 _muy dificil fue_  
 _pero una luz segui_  
 _Lejos llegare_  
 _se que podre volar_  
 _EN EL CIELO VOY A ESTAR_

 _La luz hoy caera_  
 _un bello mirar_  
 _muy lejos volar_

 _QUE VIDA LA MIA_

 _mis ojos cerre_  
 _y el tiempo paro_

 _Vole nuevamente_

Todos: Bravo!

Chica: emm pues supongo que todos van a cantar la suya

Spring: yo no! yo no extraño a mis padres, yo cantare la de los Nightmare

 **Chica: voy yo...**

 _Quisiera ser linda y perfecta._  
 _Que me acepten por igual._  
 _Que me admiren y me quieran_  
 _y no ser una chica más._

 _Mi fortaleza yo voy a encontrar_  
 _El mundo no me va a derrotar._

 _Quisiera ser un súper héroe_  
 _y protegerlos contra el mal._  
 _Mantenerlos siempre unidos._  
 _Nada nos va a separar._

 _Mi fortaleza yo voy a encontrar._  
 _El mundo no me va a derrotar._

 _Debo luchar yo por mis sueños,_  
 _aunque la gente me quiera a mi derrumbar._  
 _Con mi fuerza y mi talento,_  
 _todos vamos a triunfar, lo vamos a lograr_

 _Mis sueños algún día voy a alcanzar._  
 _El mundo no me va a derrotar._

 _Quisiera ser una estrella,_  
 _guiar tus noches hasta el fin._  
 _Que a donde sea que tu veas,_  
 _yo estaré siempre ahí._

 _Y siempre poder verte muy feliz._  
 _Mi poder nace solo dentro de ti._

 _Debo luchar yo por mis sueños,_  
 _aunque la gente me quiera a mi derrumbar._  
 _Con mi fuerza y mi talento,_  
 _todos vamos a triunfar, lo vamos a lograr._

 _Mis sueños algún día voy a alcanzar._  
 _El mundo no me va a derrotar._

 _Debo luchar yo por mis sueños,_  
 _aunque la gente me quiera a mi derrumbar._  
 _Todos vamos a triunfar, lo vamos a lograr._  
 _Todos vamos a triunfar, lo vamos a lograr._

 _Mis sueños algún día voy a alcanzar._  
 _El mundo no me va a derrotar._

Todos: bravo por Chica!

 **Bonnie: yo no tengo cancion, puedo usar la de Bon?**

Bonbon: claro, yo usare la de Bonbon mujer

Bonnie: ahi voy!

 _No hay nadie alrededor_  
 _solo un eco en mi interior_

 _dice que en mi corazón~_

 _debo confiar_

 _Tratando aún estoy_

 _con desesperación_

 _de entender esta emoción. No puedo mas..._

 _Quisiera saber que tengo que hacer_

 _Estoy en el bordé y todo Todo es oscuro_

 _Se que hay un por que_

 _Que aun no puedo ver_

 _Contra mi mismo estoy peleando luchando en un mundo_

 _(QUE ESTA AL REVES)_

 _Y VA GIRANDO SIN QUE TU ESTES A~ MI LADO._

 _YA NO SE ¿A DONDE VOY? ¡QUE DEBO ELEGIR!_

 _QUIERO GRITARLO ME NIEGO A ESTAR ASI_

 _TODO ES CONFUSIÓN AL PENSAR EN TI QUIERO GRITARLO ME NIEGO A ESTAR ASI_

 _Los muros que creé muy pronto haré caer_

 _voy a atravesarlos para seguir buscado_

 _mi verdadero yo mi razón de ser_

 _cual rumbó seguiré no puedo aun descifrarlo_

 _(PARECE QUE...)_

 _NADA AQUI FUNCIONA_

 _SI TU NO ESTAS A MI LADO_

 _YA NO SE ¿A DONDE VOY? ¡QUE DEBO ELEGIR!_

 _QUIERO GRITARLO ME NIEGO A ESTAR ASI_

 _TODO ES CONFUSIÓN AL PENSAR EN TI_

 _QUIERO GRITARLO ME NIEGO A ESTAR ASI_

 _Va avanzando el reloj y con el la ansiedad_

 _ya no puedo pensar_

 _¡ES AMOR! ¡O AMISTAD! ¡QUE DEMONIOS ES ESTA EMOCIÓN! ¡DEBO DESCIFRARLO! ¡DEBO DESCIFRARLO! ¡PUEDO HACERLO! ¡PUEDO HACERLO!_

 _YA NO SE ¿A DONDE VOY? ¡QUE DEBO ELEGIR!_

 _QUIERO GRITARLO ME NIEGO A ESTAR ASI_

 _TODO ES CONFUSIÓN AL PENSAR EN TI_

 _QUIERO GRITARLO ME NIEGO A ESTAR ASI_

Bonnie: uuuuuuufffffffff ya!

 **Freddy: Toy Freddy canta conmigo la de Shadow Freddy, tu eres Freddy y yo Shadow Freddy porque yo canto mejor**

 **Toy Freddy: si claro... como digas...**

 _Toy Freddy:_  
 _¿No te cansarás de fastidiarlo todo?_

 _Freddy:_  
 _¿Cómo iba a cansarme de esto, eh?_  
 _Ven escucha..._

 _Shadow Freddy, vuelta al ruedo,_  
 _y es que nadie puede hacer que sea fiel a tu timidez_  
 _Pues yo soy tus complejos_  
 _Solo al dejarme escapar llegas lejos_

 _¿No te das cuenta de que soy tu voz?_  
 _Ven aquí y ruégame desaparecer_  
 _Nunca fuimos tú y yo_  
 _Tú y yo nunca fuimos dos_

 _Yo no encarno los trastornos de tu mente_  
 _Yo no soy la enfermedad soy el paciente_  
 _Es la cobardía la que nos anula_  
 _Mira bien, tu bondad es absurda_

 _Y piensas de verdad que soy posesivo_  
 _Ves mi realidad como algo nocivo_  
 _Intentas escapar de lo conseguido_  
 _y no ves que sin mi no estás vivo_

 _Y yo soy tu mejor error_  
 _Tu peor terror_  
 _Venga acéptalo_

 _Tu peor terror_  
 _tu mejor error_  
 _Venga acéptalo_  
 _Soy más fuerte que tú_

 _Toy Freddy:_  
 _Quédate con tu fuerza y con tu existencia_  
 _¡Yo solo quiero que desaparezcas!_

 _Fred:_  
 _Deja de mentirte, en cualquier momento estallarás_  
 _y ya no existirá más Freddy o Fred_  
 _¿Es que no te das cuenta?_

 _Toy Freddy:_  
 _Tú eres quien miente, hasta que llegaste_  
 _yo estaba tranquilo pasando desapercibido_

 _Freddy:_  
 _No, no, no, no, ¡fíjate bien!_

 _Freddy:_  
 _Busca en tu interior (Busca en tu interior)_  
 _Mira lo que soy (Somos unidad)_  
 _Yo reflejo tus deseos_  
 _Yo reflejo tu valor_

 _No has de temerme (No me tengas miedo)_  
 _Conmigo eres mejor (Los dos somos mejores)_  
 _No intentes escaparte_  
 _¡Pues yo soy la solución!_

 _¿Tienes miedo de que sea tu remedio_  
 _o acaso te aterra cumplir sueños?_  
 _¿Qué pretendes conseguir sin hacer nada?_  
 _Pon el cuerpo y yo pongo las ganas_

 _Te sentirás capaz de ser rey del mundo (_ _Toy Freddy:_ _: No lo soporto)_  
 _Cede y lograremos cambiar el rumbo_  
 _y tú y yo formaremos un gran equipo (_ _Toy Freddy:_ _Para...)_  
 _para ser dueños de nuestro destino_

 _Ya que soy tu mejor error (_ _Toy Freddy_ _: No...)_  
 _Tu peor terror (_ _Toy Freddy_ _: ¡No!)_  
 _Venga acéptalo (_ _Toy Freddy_ _: Cállate... ¡Nunca!)_

 _Tu peor terror_  
 _Tu mejor error (_ _Toy Freddy_ _: No...)_  
 _Tu peor terror (_ _Toy Freddy_ _: Por favor... ¡No!)_

 _Tu mejor error (_ _Toy Freddy:_ _Cállate...)_

 _Tu peor terror (_ _Toy Freddy:_ _¡Cállate!)_

 _Tu mejor error (_ _Toy Freddy:_ _No lo soporto más... ¡Cállate, cállate!)_

 _Tu peor terror_  
 _Tu mejor error_  
 _Venga acéptalo_  
 _Soy más fuerte que tú (_ _Toy Freddy:_ _¡Nooo!)_

Todos: muy bien...

 **Spring: ah ahora voy yo...**

 _Si en realidad no fuera aquel que yo creía ser._  
 _¿Podrás mostrar, con convicción, quién realmente eres tú?_  
 _¿Serás hoy capaz de no caerte sin tu disfraz?_  
 _Tu corazón se rompe, igual que un frágil cristal._

 _Y a lo lejos logro escuchar_  
 _que tu voz me comenzó a llamar._  
 _Cuando el tiempo se quiera congelar._  
 _Sé que me despertaré._

 _Y caí en un abismo oscuro y sin final._  
 _Escapé con rapidez, salvé mi vida._  
 _Me sentí como si al fin volviera a respirar._  
 _Rompamos hoy las paredes de una vez._

 _En un lugar del mundo en que la luz se va y no quiere volver._  
 _¿Podrás estar seguro de que tú ya la encontrarás?_  
 _Si todo se rompe, tan lento y con dolor_  
 _¿Serás capaz de recoger las piezas que quedarán?_

 _Y a lo lejos logro escuchar_  
 _el temblor del mundo y su final._  
 _Desde cero hoy comenzarás._  
 _"Hasta luego" debo decir._

 _Me caí en un camino oscuro y sin final_  
 _y sentí que lo soñé en la realidad._  
 _Incapaz de olvidar a la bestia que está._  
 _Hambrienta otra vez._

 _Más allá de la tempestad,_  
 _mi mano está esperando por ti._  
 _Esa espada atravesó_  
 _la depresión con toda su fuerza._  
 _Antes de caer sin más…_

 _Y caí en un abismo oscuro y sin final._  
 _Escapé con rapidez, salvé mi vida._  
 _Me sentí como si al fin volviera a respirar._  
 _Rompamos hoy las paredes de una vez,_  
 _y nos podremos ver_  
 _sin miedos ni rencores._

Todos: Bravo Spring!

 **Bonbon: voy yooooooo**!

 _change the new world_

 _change the new world_

 _change the new world_

 _El futuro a toda velocidad_

 _se aproxima para hacernos llegar_

 _la luz que sirve para salvaguardar_

 _la puerta que habita en nuestro corazon_

 _Para proteger a otros no dudare siempre listo estaré y luchare_

 _mis cicatrices me harán fuerte poco a poco_

 _Al maximo debemos andar, nuestros dias tendran un color mas vivaz_

 _un arco iris pintemos_

 _Un grito de guerra dare_

 _la puerta abrire y el mañana encontrare_

 _un grito de guerra dare_

 _volare haste ti, sonreiras, reiras, reiras_

 _Para proteger deberás de saber sacrificar_

 _aunque signfique a todo lo que amas renunciar_

 _Aprendiendo a medir la hora con la luz solar_

 _con su hermoso brillo te bañaras_

 _change the new world_

 _change the new world_

 _change the new world_

Todos: muy bien

Freddy: oigan esto ya se volvio un musical

Toy Chica sigo yo...

 _Aunque ya mil lagrimas derramaste_

 _como un niño que no deja de llorar_

 _aunque el mañana ya no tenga salvacion protegelo_

 _Y como el sol de verano_

 _volveras a brillar_

 _Aparentas ser tan valiente_

 _que no hay duda alguna en ti_

 _cuando en realidad quieres huir_

 _busca bien en tu interior_

 _la razon de tu existir_

 _y no pierdas de vista lo que es esencial_

 _cuando juntos estamos tu y yo_

 _no existe noche sin final_

 _no hay necesidad de aparentar_

 _solo recuerda que a tu lado estoy_

 _Aunque ya mil lagrimas derramaste_

 _como un niño que no deja de llorar_

 _aunque el mañana ya no tenga salvacion construyelo_

 _Y pronto el sol de verano_

 _brillara una vez mas_

 _El mentir y el engañar_

 _no son formas de vivir_

 _hay que resistir_

 _actuar con honradez_

 _busca bien en tu corazon_

 _la razon de tu existir_

 _asi como yo logre encontrarla en ti_

 _Es de humanos caer pero es un deber_

 _el volverse a levantar_

 _y si el viento de nuestro lado esta_

 _ya nada nos va a detener_

 _segura estoy_

 _Toma de mi mano y nunca la sueltes_

 _como una niña me aferrare a ti_

 _aunque nuestro tiempo ya se este acabando_

 _aprovechemoslo_

 _y pronto el sol de verano podremos contemplar_

 _pronte el sol de verano podremos contemplar_

 _Dentro de este mundo inconmensurable_

 _Donde abunda la soledad y el dolor_

 _no habra ya nadie que pueda amarte_

 _como lo hago yo_

 _Aunque ya mil lagrimas derramaste_

 _como un niño que no deja de llorar_

 _aunque el mañana ya no tenga salvacion protegelo_

 _Y pronto el sol de verano brillara una vez mas_

 _Como el sol de verano volveras a brillar_

Todos: muy bien!

 **Bboy: emm supongo que sigo yo.. jeje**

 _Si un sueño ha hecho al viento cambiar._  
 _Cantaré sin rumbo sobre lo que vi allá._  
 _Un cielo fugaz, que me fue dejando atrás._

 _Siempre, siempre te he soñado sólo a ti._  
 _Pero, pero finalmente estás aquí._  
 _Fue duro, en realidad, llegar a ti desde aquel sendero tan extenso._  
 _Mirando una foto de ti, para finalmente dormir._

 _Si un sueño ha hecho al viento cambiar._  
 _Cantaré sin rumbo sobre lo que vi allá._  
 _¿Podrías, quizás, en este mundo fugaz,_  
 _sonreír por mí una vez más?_

 _Siempre, siempre, te he buscado sólo a ti._  
 _Pero, pero finalmente estás aquí._  
 _Es hora de regresar, reímos al pasear, usando ropas de verano._  
 _Sueltas mi mano diciendo adiós, nuestro tiempo se terminó._

 _Yo te amo a ti, y a nadie más que a ti,_  
 _fue lo que dijimos aquel día al partir._  
 _Me pregunto si, esas luces que yo vi,_  
 _fueron más que un sueño para mí._

 _Porque cada vez que nos damos un adiós,_  
 _tengo miedo de que ya no pueda verte más._  
 _Me pregunto si logrará mi voz cruzar,_  
 _por el tiempo y a ti llegar._

 _Hey, hey, yo por siempre te amaré._

 _Si un sueño ha hecho al viento cambiar._  
 _Cantaré sin rumbo sobre lo que vi allá._  
 _Quiero que mi voz vuelve alto por el mar_  
 _y que llegue a ti, hey._

 _Y una vez más, por favor, una vez más,_  
 _pueda yo decir que estoy feliz de estar acá._  
 _Y una vez más, por favor, una vez más,_  
 _pueda conocerte otra vez._

 _Yo te amo a ti, y a nadie más que a ti,_  
 _fue lo que dijimos aquel día a partir_  
 _Me pregunto si esas luces que se van,_  
 _otra vez me dejarán atrás._

 _Hey, hey._

Todos: aaaaaah muy bien!

Freddy: quien diria que tienes talento para cantar

 **Puppet: aaaaah ahora sigo yo, pero supongo que la cancion no me queda muy bien a mi**

 _Era solo yo quien te podía ver_  
 _en tu ayer y futuro cruel_  
 _con tu pesar y buenos momentos_  
 _lo que fue._

 _Siempre había creído que cuando_  
 _la gente crecía debía ser más amable_  
 _pero sigo siendo aquél niño para ti_  
 _siento que quiero_

 _Protegerte en soledad, incluso si en la oscuridad despierto_  
 _aunque me espere un futuro incierto._  
 _En la ciudad que nos unió se empieza a ver que_  
 _cae una extraña nieve, que nunca antes se vio, eres_

 _Como una profunda cicatriz, que nunca en mí había estado,_  
 _cada vez que duele me acerca a ti._  
 _Voy a recuperar la canción de alguna vez que_  
 _te hizo sonreír._

 _Cuando el reloj de cada habitación ha cambiado_  
 _veo que somos como engranajes_  
 _tratando de cambiar el final_  
 _y de escapar..._

 _Cuando intentaba ser héroe, llorando temblaba_  
 _traté de todo eso abandonar_  
 _pero solo pude tu mirada recordar_  
 _este mundo que_

 _Solo te logra destruir, cruzando el lugar_  
 _de aquellos sueños hay una oscura plegaria._  
 _Las voces que alguna vez te amaron se comienzan_  
 _a desvanecer, todo se vuelve cruel, trato_

 _De alcanzar una lejana luz creyendo en mi voluntad que_  
 _aferro a mis manos tan frágiles._  
 _Haré todo por ti, guíame al mundo en el que_  
 _sienta tu canto ohhh._

 _Protegerte en algún lugar tan cálido que_  
 _se que existirá y mucho más, te esperará aún lo creo._  
 _Toda la maldad ha de cambiar, pues con tu bondad_  
 _en la blanca nieve, todo se esfumará_

 _Eres como una profunda cicatriz que enciende una pequeña llama_  
 _y así mi corazón se acerca a ti._  
 _Verás que al sonreír, toda la oscuridad, desaparecerá._  
 _Una luz nacerá como un nuevo muuuundo, será tu canción._

 _Era solo yo mirándote en tu ayer._

Todos: bien Puppet!

AMLC21: Bien ya cantaron todos... y se supone que el show sería corto, con las canciones se alargo demás.

Foxy: seguro ganamos nosotros Mangle

Mangle: siiiiiiiiiiiii! porque todas las Mangles tenemos que sufrir

Freddy: asi es la vida de las Mangles

MTT : AHORA VAMOS CON TOMAS FERRARI...

Tomas: -entra caminando con el tema i de kendrick lamar vestido con con remera roja Fox,jeans azules,zapatillas negras con bordes blancos,gorra fox negra hacia atrás y sin olvidar los lentes que uso- Hola chicos como les va, che les cansa un poco esto no?

Freddy: que si es cansado jaja

MTT: YO TAMBIEN ESTOY CANSADO, TU PONES TUS PREGUNTAS Y RETOS

Freddy: Metatton se ha vuelto muy flojo

Puppet: o la escritora quiere reciclar las lineas de los fans

AMLC21: cállate Puppet!

Tomas: ok Bueno, reto a Freddy y Spring a jugar un partido de metegol conmigo y Toy freddy (metegol, futbolito o como lo conozcan)

Toy Freddy: orale pues

Freddy: mas vale que uses tus matematicas aqui eh

Spring: tranquilo oso de circo, que yo se lo que hago...

Despues...

Freddy: -imitando a Spring molesto- "tranquilo yo se lo que hago" eres un idiota, nos metieron 10 goles en menos de 15 minutos, te pasas Spring

Spring: fue tu culpa, no defendiste bien

Tomas: Toy freddy te puedo decir Frederick mejor? 

Freddy: un momento! Frederick es mi nombre! pero obvio me llaman Freddy

Todos: te llamas Frederick!

Freddy: si

Toy Freddy: supongo que no puedes jeje

Tomas: Bonnie, Bon como les fue con la música que les pedí?

Bonnie: emm pues..l.

Bonbon: no la terminamos, porque Bonnie estaba ocupado, yo hice una cancioncita para Spring, pero luego la cantamos nosotros

Spring: esa cancion... jeje me gusto mucho pero no quiero cantar otra vez

Bonbon: vamos Spring!

Spring: bueno pero en otro capitulo

Tomas: Chicos/as que piensan de mi? Contesten todos

Freddy: yo pienso que eres chido jeje, me caes bien

Golden: a mi tambien, tal vez algun dia me pidas una noche juntos -cara de pervertida-

Foxy: pues no me quejo, estas bien

Mangle: a mi tambien me caes muy bien

Chica: a mi tambien

Bonnie: si, tu eres chido, no como otros fans... cof cof Alexander cof cof

Chica: ah Bonnie...

Toy Freddy: yo pienso que... jeje eres genial

Toy Chica: si, eres el primero que le movio el tapete a la Puppet

Puppet: oye!

Spring: a mi me cae bien

Bonbon: a mi tambien, eres un gran amigo

Bboy: pues a mi me cae un poco mal, porque usa lentes y por eso le gusta a Puppet

Puppet: aaaaaaaah no me gusta... -se sonroja- bueno un poco, pero solo soy amable con el

Tomas: Levanté la mano el que es fierrero o lo lleva el patrullero

Todos: whaaaaaaaaaaat!

Bonnie: llego el fierreroooooo botelleroooooooooooo!

Tomas: Bonnie ya fue con la seriedad con Chica y vuelvan por favor déjate de joder vos también chica tanto lo quieres aguanta si lo ves a alexander, asi no va Che

Bonnie: tu no entiendes, no se siente muy bien que la unica mujer en la que piensas, la unica de la que te has enamorado en la vida te haya mantenido en la Friendzone por años y luego para colmo la aceptas despues de ser su plato de segunda mesa, y luego todavia te pone los cuernos, y admite que le gusta otro hombre en tu propia cara! no es algo facil de superar amigo

Chica: -tiste- ah y yo ya se que cometí un error, y lo estoy aguantando, pero tampoco es facil

Tomas: Bboy vamos a correr y tomar algo?

Bboy: siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

Tomas: Mangle,Foxy son buena gente,va todos son buena gente,aunque estos dos más xq son zorros y me encantan los zorros

Foxy y Mangle: gracias, lo sabemos somos geniales!

Tomas: reto a Mangle a besarme. Lo siento Foxy

Foxy: aaaaaaaaaah maldito, ya no me caes bien!

Mangle: ok... -se acerca a Tomas y lo besa, se sonroja un poco- ya jeje

Foxy: maldito! -intenta atacar a Tomas pero Puppet lo detiene-

Puppet: -algo molesta tambien- dejalo, y tu Mangle me las vas a pagar

Mangle: pero yo no hice nada, solo cumpli el reto, Tomas tiene la culpa por pedir eso

Tomas: por ultimo, si quieren pueden hacerme preguntas y retos tambien a mi

 **Freddy: jeje si! me encanta cuando nosotros hacemos las preguntas, yo primero... pregunta, ya que vemos que le gustas un poco a la Puppet, ¿te atreverias a tirartela?**

 **Golden: buena pregunta, yo tengo otra... si tuvieras que elegir a una de nosotras para tener un hijo, con quien sería?**

 **Chica: Cual es tu comida favorita?**

 **Bonnie: te reto a que construyas tu propio auto de carreras**

 **Toy chica: cual es tu postre favorito?**

 **Toy Freddy: te reto a una carrera de motocicletas, solo motos ok!**

 **Puppet: -sonrojada- emm te reto a que vengas vestido de Harry Potter y te pongas la cicatriz y compres una varita... en fin un cosplay completo**

 **Bboy: aaaaaaaaah... yo te reto a una competencia de dibujo! y el que gane se queda con Puppet**

Puppet: me estas apostando idiota! -le jala el pelo a Bboy-

Bboy: emm no... es un reto

Puppet: tarado, pues ojala pierdas

Bonnie: uuuuuuuuuuuuuu Ballon boy jajajajajaj!

 **Mangle: te reto a bailar ballet con un tutu junto con Metatton**

 **Foxy: yo te reto a una carrera de nado, no es por nada, pero soy muy rapido nadando**

 **Bonbon: pregunta... cual es tu anime favorito?**

 **Spring: te reto a besar a Puppet**

Puppet: -sonrojada- idiota!

MTT: BUENO Y CON ESO TERMINAMOS EL SHOW DE HOY QUE SE SUPONE IBA A SER MAS CORTO PERO RESULTO DEMASIADO LARGO POR LAS CANCIONES ASÍ QUE...

De repente una de las cámaras del set explota, lastimando a Freddy en la cara

Freddy: aaaaaaaaaaaaaah !

Todos: Freddy!

Golden: que pasó! Freddy estas bien?

Freddy: -con dolor- aaaaaaaaaaah eso dolió mucho

Puppet: a ver yo te curo -trata de curar a Freddy pero solo logra cicatrizar un poco la herida- emm no puedo, mi magia esta algo lenta... que ocurre jefa...

AMLC21: emm... no lo se... esto no deberia estar en esta escena...

Golden: si Puppet no puede deberemos curarlo a la antigua -le venda la cara a Freddy-

Freddy: alguien nos esta atacando

Puppet: esto es raro no crees?

AMLC21: es raro, es el segundo ataque pero quien rayos nos esta atacando...

 **Continuara...**


	18. Entrevista 16

**Entrevista 16 (PARTICIPANTES DE HOY... JUANPX12, MILENA, LUCIUS, ANGEL(BULGY) Y THEORY)**

Despues de 2 ataques extraños al set de Entrevistas, a los chicos les estaba dando miedo ir a su siguiente show...

Bonbon: y si esta vez nos atacan con bombas nucleares

Spring: no creo que algo asi pase, aunque es raro

Foxy: solo es cuento de la escritora para hacer las cosas emocionantes

Puppet: no, puede ser otra cosa, nosotros somos personajes de un fic, nuestra superior inmediata es nuestra escritora, pero al nivel de ella existen otros, por ejemplo los fans, algunos de ellos tambien son escritores y crean mas mundos para sus fics

Freddy: -aun vendado de la cara- pero y eso que tiene que ver con los ataques

Puppet: si ella no es quien esta haciendo esto, lo unico posible es que alguien con el poder de modificar historias este haciendo esto

Bonnie: entonces es otro escritor?

Puppet: es lo mas probable

Bonbon: pero quiere matarnos! yo no quiero ir a la entrevista!

Golden: pues tenemos que ir, es nuestra obligación

Y en el set...

AMLC21: bien, ya están reparadas las paredes, ahora si podremos continuar con el show normalmente

MTT: - YA CON SU CUERPO DE NUEVO- ESPERO QUE NO VAYA A HABER OTRO ATAQUE TERRORISTA

AMLC21: ataque terrorista...? ah jeje si no importa, vamos empecemos con esto

Los chicos entran al escenario, Bonbon tenía miedo, Bonnie también, pero quiso hacerse el valiente saliendo antes que todos para verse mas valiente ante Chica

MTT: EMPECEMOS ENTONCES... HOLA Y BIENVENIDOS A UN SHOW MAS DE ENTREVISTAS EN EL ORFANATO CAWTHON Y EL DIA DE HOY TENEMOS A JUANPX12, MILENA, LUCIUS, BULGY Y THEORY...

Theory: Hola - enojado -

Reyna: Ha estado asi desde la semana pasada.

Torch: Si, la verdad no sabemos que le pasa.

Theory: -Lo que pasa es que cierta coneja es una pervertida! - señala a Bonbon -

Bonbon: yooooooooooooo! pero yo que hice! soy inocente lo juro! -se suelta a llorar-

De repente, una furgoneta se estrella contra la entrada del set, tiene el logo de YouTube.

MTT: OTRA VEZ! LA PARED!

AMLC21: ah otra vez a pagar por la reparación!

Chica: aun sigo pensando, como se estrellan si estamos en el cuarto piso, como demonios sucede esto

?: Como están gente del YouTube?! Estamos aqui con un nuevo video para el canal esta vez de... - sale FernanFloo - Locuras en el Orfanato!

?: Me cago en tu madre Willy! Te dije que me dejaras conducir!

Willy: Que leches?! Si yo no conduci!

Todos: whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat!

Foxy: son... Youtubers...

Mangle: aaaaaaaaaaah! Vegetta triple 7 jeje y Willy... emm yo odio a willy no se porque

?: Jo hola soy German y te apuesto esta furgoneta a que esos chicos son animatronicos.

Reyna: - Ojos de corazón - Ahhhhhhhhh German!

Theory: - le jala la oreja a la leona - Cálmese usted señorita.

Reyna: Ya! Ya! Auauauauauauau! - dolor.

Vegetta777: Hey muy buenas a todos! Guapisimos! aquí Vegetta777, en un directo desde el Orfanato Cawthon!

Willy: Hey buenas a todos, aquí Willyrex, comentando, y estamos aquí en el Orfanato.

?: Jolin, se choco el auto Bers.

Bers: Bueno Chidi, pero creo que ya llegamos.

Town: - sale del auto - Hola a todos, bienvenidos a TownGamePlay, vuestro canal de terror, y diversión! Hoy les traigo, FNaF, locuras en el Orfanato!

Mangle: aaaaaaaaah es Town! ese si me gusta! -corre a abrazarlo-

Foxy: aaaaaah Mangle!

Town: hola mi estimado Foxy... tranquilo amigo, sabes que eres mi animatronico favorito, ademas compuse una canción para ti y Mangle

Foxy: emm bueno soy el favorito de muchos sabes. Y gracias por la cancion

Bers: Que tal chicos?! Bienvenidos a un nuevo vídeo en el cual, entrevistaremos a los chicos del orfanato Cawthon.

Theory: Parece que faltaron u...

Mark: Hola a todo el mundo! Mi nombre es Markiplier! Bienvenidos a Five Nights at Freddys OC.

Zellen: Muy buenas a todos chicas y chicos! Soy Zellendust y hoy les traigo... MLG - se hace un MLG super epiléptico - Nah, estoy de coña.  
-Bueno ahora 51 35T4N T0D05 - Modo MLG On ScameFagot_420xD_360Noscope - ... - suena Turn Down For What y epilepsia -

Error en el sistema.

xXx_TH30RYC3S4R_ dejo de funcionar correctamente.  
G3T R3KT N00B

Todos: -mareados- aaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

MTT: -SUFRE CONVULSIONES ROBOTICAS POR EXCESO DE MLG, SU SISTEMA SE ESTA REINICIANDO...- EMPECEMOS ENTONCES... HOLA Y BIENVENIDOS A UN SHOW MAS DE ENTREVISTAS EN EL ORFANATO CAWTHON Y EL DIA DE HOY TENEMOS A JUANPX12, MILENA, LUCIUS, BULGY Y THEORY...

AMLC21: emm esto es raro

Spring: que ocurre! esto no es normal...

Theory: - Tirado en el piso con un pantallazo azul en sus ojos -

Zellen: Wala, sobrecarga de MLG mas puro jamas visto.

Vegetta: Levante la mano quien tiene los ojos fritos.

Willy: Comencemos pues.

Fernan: Yo comienzo, haber, Freddy, has probado el chorizo? 7v7

Freddy: si te refieres a que si me he tirado a un hombre, por su puesto que no, y bueno si lo dices de buena manera, pues me gusta la pizza con chorizo

Toy Freddy: a ti te encanta el chorizo jajajaja

Town: Haber, Chica, búscate a alguien mejor que Bonnie, si no te aprecia, mándalo a volar.

Chica: pero Town! yo fui la que cometió el error, aaaah que vergüenza estar frente a ti Town, yo no merezco a Bonnie

Zellen: Todos, miren y escuchen esto - Modo MLG On ScameFagot_420xD_360Noscope - ... - suena Turn Down For What y epilepsia -

Error en el sistema operativo.  
xXx_.l.Z3LL3NDU5T.l._xXx dejo de funcionar.  
G3T R3KT SK4M3D F4G0T

Zellen: - igual que Cesar, solo que echando humo -

MTT: -SUFRE CONVULSIONES ROBOTICAS DE NUEVO, SU SISTEMA SE ESTA REINICIANDO...- EMPECEMOS ENTONCES... HOLA Y BIENVENIDOS A UN SHOW MAS DE ENTREVISTAS EN EL ORFANATO CAWTHON Y EL DIA DE HOY TENEMOS A JUANPX12, MILENA, LUCIUS, BULGY Y THEORY...

AMLC21: Metatton no esta hecho para resistir tanto MLG

Fernan: ...ta suerte, me gusta el MLG pero enserio.

German: Reto, hagan apuestas como o las hago en mi intro.

Freddy: ho hola soy Freddy y te apuesto mi sombrero a que tienes al menos un ojo jeje... no aplica robots

Foxy: buena esa Freddy, bueno, ho Hola soy Foxy y te apuesto mi garfio a que vas al baño todos los dias... no aplica robots

Golden: ho hola soy Golden y te apuesto mi virginidad a que nadie me cree lo que dije jejeje

Mangle: ho hola soy Mangle y te apuesto mi perla negra a que estas leyendo esto jajajaja

Toy Freddy: hohola soy Toy Freddy y te apuesto una de mis motocicletas a que estas utilizando internet para ver esto

Toy Chica: ho hola soy Toy Chica y te apuesto un pastel a que estas vivo/a... no aplica robots

Bboy: ho hola soy Bboy y te apuesto un globito a que tu tambien abrevias mi nombre

Puppet: ho hola soy Puppet y te apuesto mi varita magica a que has comido algo en estos ultimos 3 dias... no aplica robots

Chica: ho hola soy Chica y te apuesto una pizza a que haz dormido alguna vez

Bonnie: ho hola soy Bonnie y te apuesto mi guitarra a que el proximo capitulo se vuelve a romper la pared jeje

AMLC21: estupido Bonnie, ya le echaste la sal al set!

Bonbon: ho hola soy Bonbon y te apuesto mi guitarra a que masticas con los dientes y muelas jajaja... no aplica robots

Spring: ho hola soy Springtrap y te apuesto mi laptop a que puedes respirar... no aplica robots

AMLC21: ho hola soy AMLC21 y te apuesto un capitulo de veinte mil palabras a que naciste de tu mamá... no aplica robots

Scott: ho hola soy Scott y te apuesto mi orfanato... no yo no apuesto nada, es lo único que tengo

Scarlett: ho hola soy Scarlett y te apuesto mi centro comunitario a que no eres millonario... Y si lo eres, por favor donenos algo de dinero

Scott: si somos pobres

Town: Miren el video de la chica que se comio su tampón - pone cara de asco.

Chica: y yo que creí que Town era mas decente

Después de ver el vídeo...

Foxy: para mi que es un truco

Bonnie -vomitando-

Freddy: no estuvo tan mal, no se quejen

Spring: Town porque nos haces ver estas asquerosidades

Bers: Miren Boku No Piko - escalofríos.-

Golden: ay eso lo vemos Freddy y yo todos los dias, es mas hasta la Bonbon lo ha visto

Bonbon: -roja- ah callate, solo porque tu lo pones en el dormitorio y nos obligas a todas a verlo

Chica: es cierto, porque tenemos que ver eso nosotras

Fernan: Miren Shrek is Love, Shrek is Live - 7u7

Vegetta: Quiero ver sus caras. Todo va para YouTube.

Mark: En todos nuestros canales.

Miran el video de Shrek...

Golden: vaya jajaja es todo un ogro jajaja

Bonbon; -traumatizada bajo uno de los asientos- aaaaaaaaaaaaah no quiero que se me aparezca Shrek!

Mangle: ay porque nos hacen ver estas cosas, ademas a mi ni me afecta

Foxy: claro que no, somos piratas valientes

Vegetta: Zorrita, hazme una buena comida, o pongo una mala critica sobre ti.

Willy: No seas tan malo.

Mangle: emm bueno... y gracias Willy, yo creí que eras malo jeje

Vegetta: Es por si me da nauseas.

Mangle cocina unos hot dogs, pero en vez de salchicha le pone una especie de revoltura de carne molida casi cruda con aderezo para ensaladas, y colorantes artificiales

Vegetta: madre mia williy... -cara de asco- mala critica aqui vamos...

Bers: Estas preguntas eran de Cesar, pero como esta descompuesto, las leere yo. Todos, canción de Xtrullor, EnV y TheFatRat favoritas, cada uno.

Bonnie: emm Ego death, Vee, The calling.

Bonbon: Cry, Dinasty, Monody

Chica: emm que es eso?

Spring: no conozco a los otros dos, pero de Xtrullor me gusta Super Nova

Foxy: Firefrost, Instant reaction,

Mangle: Time Lapse, Instant reaction

Toy Freddy: lo siento, no escucho mucho esa musica

Toy Chica: yo tampoco

Freddy: pues yo tampoco soy mucho de esos gustos pero me gusta paladin de EnV

Golden: a mi me gusta Screamroom de Xtrullor

Puppet: Xenogenesis , Rip it, End of the world

Bboy: emm no conozco a ninguno

Bers: Dice que les pueden poner retos a sus OCs Furries.

De la nada, aparecen los furries, algunos desnudos por no encontrarse en el mejor momento.

Furries: Que?!

Jade: Mierda - se levanta de Wendy - justo en este momento tenia que ser.

Wendy: - Muy sonrojada.

Furries: - se dan cuenta de los youtubers y se le van encima, pero alguien los detiene.

Des!Cesar: Jeje, finalmente tengo poderes psíquicos.

Bers: Bueno, cada quien le pueden poner una pregunta y un reto a los furries.

Theory: Bueno, antes de irnos, les dejamos UN R3G4L1T0 MUY C0L0R1D0.

\- Ep1cMLGxD360TrisixtinNoscope:v40QuickscopexXxD0R1T05xXxMTnDEWp3pp4p1g -

Esta línea temporal ha dejado de existir.  
Favor de pasarse a otra para continuar con su servicio.

(Recuerdan todo, pero con dolor de cabeza y yo nunca puse este review, asi es la línea temporal)

xD

360Noscope

MLG

Freddy: emm que demonios! -se agarra la cabeza- aaaaaah que horror!

MTT: -SUFRE CONVULSIONES ROBOTICAS, SU SISTEMA SE ESTA REINICIANDO...- EMPECEMOS ENTONCES... HOLA Y BIENVENIDOS A UN SHOW MAS DE ENTREVISTAS EN EL ORFANATO CAWTHON Y EL DIA DE HOY TENEMOS A JUANPX12, MILENA, LUCIUS, BULGY Y THEORY... Y THEORY... DONDE ESTA...

Mangle: supongo que los retos a los furrys ya no importan, igual esto nunca paso...

Spring: estúpido sistema

MTT: BUENO SI THEORY NO ESTA... VAMOS CON JUANPX12 -ERROR EN SISTEMA, REINICIANDOSE-... EMPECEMOS ENTONCES... HOLA Y BIENVENIDOS A UN SHOW MAS DE ENTREVISTAS EN EL ORFANATO CAWTHON Y EL DIA DE HOY TENEMOS A JUANPX12, MILENA, LUCIUS, BULGY Y THEORY...

 **AMLC21: ah Metatton no sirve -llama a Alphys- ven por Metatton, necesita una reparacion -cuelga- bien supongo que ustedes mismos tendran que hacer sus preguntas personalmente, dale Juanpx12 tus retos y tus preguntas**

Juanpx12: buenas a todos -entra vestido como dijo Puppet, al igual que los otros 2-

Zet: ¿Cuando se acabara este sufrimiento? -exclamo mirando al cielo-

Juanpx12: aqui están las hamburguesas -lanzandole las ordenes a los chicos- y aqui esta la tuya-entregandolesela a la escritora.

AMLC21: siiiiiiiiiiiii! ya tenía hambre!

Zet: y no, no tengo novia.

Golden: vaya, pobre de ti, es una lastima

En ese momento aparece una joven rubia de piel trigueña y de ojos chocolates, pero vestida de blusa celeste, falda rosa y zapatos cafes.

Emily: hola ya llegue -saluda con timidez- esto Zet, se te olvido tu navaja -le dijo pasándosela-

Zet: ehh g-gracias -agarrando el objeto y mirando hacia otro lado-

Juanpx12: por cierto, ¿Donde esta Jote? Le había dado los globos de bb a el.

De pronto se escucha una explosión y un chico de tez blanca atraviesa volando la ventana. Tenia la mitad del pelo verde y la otra mitad blanco y ojiverde, llevaba puesto un kimono rojo.

Jote: jajaja que divertido -levantándose como si nada-

Juanpx12: ¿Que sucedió?

Jote: pues que había un recipiente de metal sellado que arriba ponía inflamable y como tenia ganas de ver que habia dentro le hice un corte pero exploto, jijiji

Juanpx12: ok, ¿Tienes los globos que te di?

Jote: si, aqui estan-enseñandolos milgrosamente intactos.

Juanpx12: perfecto, aqui tienes Bb.

Bboy: jeje gracias! -feliz con sus globos-

Allan: ah y por lo de la predicar la palabra de goku, ya fuimos pero no hubo mucha diferencia a que si fuesemos testigos de jehova.

Juanpx12: y sobre mi nombre: la "P" es porque mi segundo nombre es pablo, la "X" la verdad porque Yolo y el "12" es por mi dia de cumpleaños -explique calmadamente- bueno es hora del duelo, ¡Allan! Te toca con Mangle -dándole la espada-

Allan: mi madre me dijo que no peleara contra mujeres, pero es un reto -dirigiendose a pelear-

Mangle: yo no soy cualquier mujer -saca su espada lista para el duelo y comienzan a pelear-

Zet: creo que me toca con el pelirrojo.

Juanpx12: no, aun no te recuperas asi que no pelearas.

Zet: claro que si, estoy perfecto -dijo golpeandose el pecho pero inmediatamente cayo al suelo- e-esto no es nada.

Juanpx12: lo siento, ¡Jote! ¡Ven aqui un momento!

Jote: ¿Eh?-se dio la vuelta extrañado ya que estaba viendo un frasco con pocion de puppet -ahi voy-lanzando el frasco lejos-

Juanpx12: escucha, lo único que tienes que hacer es pelear con esta espada contra el-señalando a Foxy.

Jote: oki doki, ¡Hora de jugar! -lanzándose con el arma empuñada.

Allan: pues creo que perdi jeje -se rio nerviosamente al estar de rodillas y con la espada apuntandolo-

Mangle: esta mujer te ha ganado

Jote: pues yo no jijijiji -con la hoja de su enemigo atravesandole la pierna izquierda, pero viendo al zorro a sus pies-

Foxy: jeje fue algo dificil debo admitir

Juanpx12: ya vengan que debemos seguir, por cierto tienes una espada en la pierna Jote.

Jote: uh-se mira-es verdad-se la saca y se la arroja a su dueño.

Juanpx12: despues de todo eso seguimos con las acrobacias. Toy Freddy vamos a coger unas de tus motos y aunque digas que no ya tengo las llaves. Zet lo siento pero aqui tampoco puedes participar.

Zet: tsk ya no puedo hacer nada divertido.

Toy Freddy: ah ok ya que...

Al cabo de un rato los dos volvieron llenos de tierra.

Allan: ehmm la verdad nos fue bien hasta la parte del salto cruzado y ahi... ¿Cuanto valian tus motos?

Toy Freddy: ah ya no importa, igual me estan dando motos muy seguido

Juanpx12: cambiando de tema pasemos a lo siguiente que es el b-baile p-privado. Terminemos esto, zet esta vez si vienes.

Zet: tu dijiste que me tengo que recuperar, asi que ahora no.

Juanpx12: pero grrrr ya me las desquitare-metiéndose en el cuarto.

Minutos despues salieron con cara de trauma.

Freddy: jajaja pues que les hicieron chicas?

Golden: -cara de pervertida- solo queriamos diversion

Toy chica: son unos llorones

Chica: no debieron aprovecharse de ellos así

Juanpx12: a-ahora toca el vestido, vamos Zet.

Zet: no tu has...

Juanpx12: ¡Que tu vas conmigo y Allan se queda aqui!

Zet: y si no que-reto a su creador.

Juanpx12: si no vas hare que en un capitulo te quedes calvo.

Zet: ... Pero ¿Por que el se queda aqui?

Juanpx12: porque el tiene que hacer algo mas.

Zet: agh hagamos esto ya

Se van a poner el vestido y luego salen.

Juanpx12: por mientras volvemos, di los retos -se van a la comisaria-

Allan: ¿Cuales eran los retos?

Emily: no era ese papel que te dio.

Allan: ah si, lo tenia por aqui-empezando a rebuscar en el uniforme y sacando una varita- no -la tira, vuelve a buscar y saca un libro prohibido- no -lo tira, vuelve a buscar y saca una snitch- ¿Y esto como llego aqui? -la deja libre, vuelve a buscar y saca la hoja- aqui esta.

AMLC21: que Emily diga las preguntas, ya que Metatton no sirve

Emily: Pregunta a amlc: ¿Que significa amlc?

AMLC21: ah bien otra vez... bueno son las iniciales de mi nombre completo... Arelí Marisol Lozano Castro, el 21 es mi dia de cumpleaños y el 02 no importa, solo lo puse porque si.

Emily ¿Quien quiere ir con Allan a joderle la vida a Vincent en su celda? La visita esta arreglada

Foxy: yo voy pues, jeje

Freddy: yo tambien

Bonnie: yo me apunto

Chica: supongo que iremos todos, pues si todos lo odiamos

Van todos a molestar a Vincent, el cual casi los agarra a través de la celda, pero 6 policías lo detienen

Emily: Foxy demuestra que eres el mas valiente llendo a esta casa (le da la dirección de la de FNAF 4) busca el dormitorio con dos puertas a los lados y duerme ahi.

Foxy: esta bien -se va-

Despues...

Foxy: -un poco palido- asi que asi se siente ser perseguido por ti mismo en tu version Nightmare... que horror...

Emily: Amlc infiltrate en el cuarto de los zorros y robales un barco, si puedes.

AMLC21: eso es muy facil -entra al cuarto y trae uno de los barcos-

Mangle: aaaaaaaaaah mi Concordia! (ese es el nombre del barco)

Foxy: no! no te los robes! por favor son los únicos que tenemos

AMLC21: pero tienen 25, no se quejen

Mangle: -llorando- noooooooooooooooo!

Foxy: demonios... no podemos hacerle nada...

AMLC21: jeje no se crean zorritos -les devuelve el barco-

Mangle: aaaaaah mi barco! -contenta-

Emily: Y ya de ultimo para los chicos, compartan tiempo con sus versiones nightmare. 

Toy Freddy: y los que no tenemos?

Emily: emm pues no jeje

Golden: mi version es la mas horrible (nightmare Fredbear)

Luego de que terminara de decir los retos llego jadeando.

Juanpx12: diganme que ya terminaron.

Allan: si.

Juanpx12: que bien, lo que sucede es que ibamos de camino a la estacion pero unos tipos se empezaron a burlar de nosotros, entonces Zet empezo a darles una lección y la policia justamente pasaba por ahi y se lo llevaron por alborotador, asi que hay que sacarlo.

Allan: pero aun nos falta un reto que nos pusieron.

Juanpx12: ehmmm -acordandose de que se trataba de la comida de mangle- no importa, debemos rescatar a tu amigo asi que vamos -se dirige a los del orfanato- dejen sus pedidos adios.

Emily: chao.

Allan: nos vemos despues-retirandose tambien.

Jote: jajaja adiosito-saliendo por la ventana rota.

Golden: que tramposos, huyeron y les falto el reto de la comida de Mangle

Foxy: que suerte tienen.

AMLC21: BIEN AHORA VA MILENA...

Milena: para todos, si tuvieran una relación en secreto con otro personaje de edd00chan a quien elegirían?

Foxy: aaaaaaah y dale con Ed00chan

Freddy: con Marionett

Golden: con Golden jeje

Foxy: con Mangle, lo siento me gusta Mangle en todas sus versiones

Mangle: ah que lindo eres Foxy! pues yo con Foxy jeje opino lo mismo

Spring: -nervioso al pensar en la reaccion de su Bonbon- emm pues con Joy (toy chica)

Bonbon: queeeeeeeeee! idiota!

Spring: aaaaaah no me culpes, es que la Bonbon que hizo Ed00chan no es tan bonita como tu

Bonbon: de acuerdo te perdono... pues yo con Spring, a mi si me gusta Spring

Chica: con... con Puppet

Bonnie: -en shock- lo que me faltaba! pues yo quiero a Bon, a la roña tu version

Freddy: emm sabes que Puppet es mujer cierto...

Chica: emm si... pero es tan... sensual

Golden: y te quejas de que Bonnie no te quiere, y tu Bonnie en serio prefieres a Bon que a otra chica

Bonnie: ese Bon sabe tocar la guitarra y aunque lo maltrate un poco, si quiere a Bonnie, no como OTRAS -mira a Chica con desprecio-

Toy Freddy: a mi me gusta Toddy

Todos: en seriooooooo!

Toy Chica: pues yo quiero a Fred

Puppet: emm yo elegiria a Bonnie

Bboy: yo a Bonbon

AMLC21: AHORA PREGUNTENLE A MILENA Y PONGAN RETOS

Freddy: te reto a que hagas hentai con todos los hombres

Golden: y yo que hagas yuri con nosotras

Mangle: yo te reto a que te tires de un avion con paracaidas

Foxy: oye nosotros deberiamos hacer eso tambien... bueno yo te reto a que vayas a modelar ropa interior al parque

Chica: Te gusta alguien?

Bonnie: Cual es tu cancion favorita?

Toy Freddy: te reto a que andes en motocicleta por 1 semana, si quieres te presto una de las mias

Toy Chica: te reto a que seas mi asistente para cocinar postres

Puppet: sere amable contigo, te cumplire un deseo con mi magia, que quisieras que te cumpliera?

Bboy: me regalas un globito?

Bonbon: te reto a cantar conmigo una cancion, tu la eliges

Spring: te gustan las matematicas?

Milena: bueno es todo... BONNIE ERES MI FAVORITO, JEJE TE AMO, -EMPIEZA A CANTARLE LA CANCIÓN CUANDO ME ENAMORO DE ENRIQUE IGLESIAS-

Bonnie: queeeeeeeeeeeeeeee?

AMLC21: AHORA VIENE LUCIUS...

Lucius: -Vestida de el personaje Lucius de Fire Emblem con una túnica azul claro, una bufanda azul oscuro, tacones debajo de la túnica para ser tan alta como el chico del juego y en las manos una varita blanca con una lapizlazuli- ¡día del Cosplay! -mira con rencor a Bonbon- los "invito" a vestirse con un Cosplay a ustedes también, pero a Bonbon, Toy Freddy, Golden y Freddy los reto de vestirse de algún personaje de Fire Emblem Blizing Sword, los demás de lo que quieran, sin rencores Bonbon... Pero te odio.

Nota: Lucius originalmente es un chico que parece una chica, sin mala intención, claro, pero durante la historia guarda una paciencia increíble con los personajes más infantiles e inmaduros del juego, por eso lo admiro. XD

Bonbon: ah porque me odias... No era mi intención que te tocaran, ademas la que debería odiarte soy yo porque te gusta mi Spring

Después llegaron todos con sus cosplays, todos quisieron vestirse de algun personaje de Fire Emblem

Freddy vestia de Sain (le queda perfecto el papel), Golden de Serra, Toy Freddy de Kent y Bonbon de Lyn, Bonnie de Wil, Chica de Rebecca, Toy Chica de Louise, Spring de Rath, Foxy de Harken, Mangle de Isadora, Puppet de Fiora y Bboy de Nils.

AMLC21: AHORA SIGUE BULGY (ANGEL)

Amlc: que te párese el trailer de sister location

AMLC21: emm bien, aunque no me agradan mucho los nuevos personajes

Bulgy: Bonnie besa a Chica

Bonnie: queeeeeeeeeeee!

Chica: -nerviosa- (aaah es mi momento)

Bonnie: esta bien -se acerca lentamente a Chica-

Chica: (vamos hazlo... hazlo)

Bonnie: -se pone frente a Chica...- en serio tengo que hacerlo?

Bulgy: si

Bonnie: -toma a Chica de la cara pero la besa en la frente- nunca especificaron en donde -se va a su lugar-

Chica: aaaaaaaaaaaaah

Golden: no Bonnie no!

Bonbon: a mi me pareció tierno, Spring me besa asi

Bulgy: Que amlc haga hentai con todos los hombres. Por que soy bien malote

AMLC21: porqueeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Spring: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah no otra vez

Foxy: pues que paso?

Bonnie: emm que miedo

Golden: rápido a la habitación!

Y en la habitacion...

AMLC21: Nadie se mueva! no hagan ruido, solo nos quedaremos aqui y fingiremos que...

Freddy intenta hacerlo...

Y afuera...

Se escuchan los gritos de Freddy

Golden: queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

En la habitación...

Spring: no debiste acercarte!

Freddy: pero teníamos que...

Foxy: no escuchaste debemos fingir

AMLC21: ya veras, me vengare Freddy, vamonos

Sale Freddy todo golpeado

Mangle: porque siempre tiene que salir alguien golpeado de ahi

Bulgy: Puppet adivina que, ya se volar

Puppet: bien por ti

Bulgy: Yyyy ya no se me ocurrieron mas cosas adios se despide bulgy

AMLC21: te odio Bulgy...

Los invitados se van

AMLC21: COOOORTE! SE ACABO

Todos salen corriendo porque no quieren sufrir otro ataque pero...

Bonnie: -recibe un mensaje en su celular y lo revisa- que es... -el celular le explota en la cara-

Todos: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah

Bonbon: -se esconde detras de Spring- nos atacan de nuevo!

Chica: Bonnie!

A Bonnie se le habia destrozado la cara por la explosión, Puppet trato de curarlo pero no pudo

Puppet: que demonios le pasa a mi magia

Todos van al hospital

 **Continuara...**

 **Recuerden que la siguiente semana empezare con el fic del Instituto Ebott, ahi les dire lo que necesitan para participar en el fic**


	19. Entrevista 17

**Entrevista 17 (PARTICIPANTES DE HOY, ALEXANDER, PURSUIT Y FRANCO AVENDAÑO)**

 **Nota: recuerden que aunque no se vean los últimos reviews van a aparecer cuando se arregle el fanfiction, suele pasar eso, y dura unos días, seguro para mañana o el jueves ya se podrán ver.**

Luego del accidente, los chicos del orfanato, junto con Scott, Scarlett y AMLC21, fueron al hospital a que atendieran a Bonnie

Chica: -llorando de angustia- aaaaaaah Bonnie! porque a el! porqueeeeeeeeeee!

Freddy: calma Chica, estara bien

Puppet: pero que le pasa a mi magia, ultimamente no he podido hacer muchas cosas

AMLC21: Spring, inspecciona los restos del celular de Bonnie, hay que encontrar lo que lo hizo explotar

Spring: esta bien

Mas tarde...

Doctor: familiares del joven Bonnie?

Scott: soy su tutor, que ha ocurrido?

Doctor: esta bien, pero ahora tiene la cara desfigurada, utilizara vendajes por varias semanas

Chica: -llorando- pobre Bonnie, quiero verlo ahora!

Doctor: puede entrar una persona a verlo

Chica: dejame entrar a mi Scott

Scott: esta bien, ve

Chica entra a ver a Bonnie

Spring: aqui estan los restos del celular, todo parece normal a excepcion de este extraño chip -muestra el chip-

AMLC21: esto es un dispositivo explosivo... JM... que es JM? esto tambien venía en el avion que se estrelló

Spring: y seguro estaba en la camara que estalló junto a Freddy

Freddy: estos ataques terroristas no son normales

Golden: haz algo jefa!

AMLC21: pero que puedo hacer! esto no estaba previsto... a menos que fuera otro escritor... pero eso es ridiculo...

Y con Bonnie...

Chica: -triste- Bonnie como te sientes?

Bonnie: de duele... me duele la cara... me duele la cara de ser tan guapo -rie sin muchas energias-

Chica: jeje Bonnie! -lo abraza- estarás bien

Bonnie: y que tal si ya no se arregla mi cara, ahora seré feo, ademas de cobarde, tonto y...

Chica: Bonnie! no digas eso, eres un chico genial, yo te amare siempre seas como seas... -triste- aunque no me perdones nunca por lo que hice

Bonnie: Chica... -triste- emm cuando nos vamos de aqui?

Chica: pronto, te lo prometo

AMLC21: -abre la puerta de golpe- oigan!

Doctor: no puede pasar...

AMLC21: esta es mi historia y si yo quiero pasar paso

Doctor: demonios! -se va-

AMLC21: buenas noticias, Puppet puede cicatrizar un poco la cara de Bonnie para largarnos de aquí

Chica: que bien, pero no lo podrá curar por completo?

AMLC21: no, es extraño... pero en fin, el caso es irse de este sitio, es horrible!

Enfermera: desea donar sangre para...

AMLC21: -sale corriendo- nooooooooooooooo! odio las inyecciones, las agujas y todo lo que tenga que ver con medicina

Días después...

Metatton aun no estaba listo, pero el show debía continuar...

Freddy: yo ya estoy listo, mi cara solo tiene unas ligeras marcas, pero ya no necesito los vendajes

Bonnie: pues yo aun debo andar con la cara vendada, parezco momia

Toy Freddy: y que tal te sientes ahora que tienes de enfermera personal a Chica

Bonnie: -se sonroja, pero no se nota por los vendajes- esta bien, es una amiga muy servicial

Foxy: pobre Chica, cuando la vas a perdonar...

Golden: chicos! el show!

Bonnie: -rezando- ojala que hoy no nos pase nada

Y en el set...

AMLC21: jeje hola chicos

Toy Chica: y como tapaste el agujero?

AMLC21: no pregunten... bueno lo tape con cartón y lo pinté, esta vez no quise traer a los albañiles.

Bonbon: yo no quiero estar aqui...!

AMLC21: claro... a ver... medidas de seguridad, aléjense de cualquier artefacto electrónico, cámaras, celulares, etc.

Mangle: y si llega algo volando y se estrella, como rayos vamos a defendernos de eso?

AMLC21: emm... bueno... BIENVENIDOS AL SHOW DE ENTREVISTAS EN EL ORFANATO CAWTHON... POR RAZONES QUE SEGURO CONOCEN, EN LA ENTREVISTA PASADA SE DESCOMPUSO METATTON Y AUN NO ESTA LISTO, ASÍ QUE TODOS VAN A HACER SUS PREGUNTAS JEJE, LOS INVITADOS DE HOY SON ALEXANDER, PURSUIT Y FRANCO AVENDAÑO.

Bonnie: (ah Alexander...) -voltea a ver la expresión de Chica, la cual se nota que trata de evadir mirar a Alexander-

Alexander: -Apareciendo de la nada como sans de undertale sacandome la capucha negra de mi chaleco rojo- hola chicos, y AMLC... espero que bien... es momento de la verdad... conmigo y que me acompañaran son... Alice

Alice: Hola chicas ;D

Chicas: hola Alice!

Alexander: los hermanos Rodriguez -señalo a la entrada del lugar-

Alan: hola... -_-"

Belén: ¿como han estado todos?

Golden: hola Alice! sin resentimientos por lo que paso con... oye... y Frank?

AMLC21: JEJE ES CIERTO YA NO HA VENIDO, BUENO, TAL VEZ FUI MUY EXAGERADA EN EL RETO, DÍGANLE QUE PUEDE REGRESAR SI QUIERE

Alexander: Bueno, como sabrán nosotros estamos aqui... :)

Belén: bueno, es momento de la pregunta...

Alice: ¿quien de ustedes...? -seña a todos los del orfanato- ¿son los mejores de este grandioso orfanato?

Freddy: pues obvio que soy yo! no por nada la historia original se llama Five nights at FREDDY'S

Golden: disculpa, pero yo tambien soy la mejor, tambien soy un Freddy

Foxyt: todos me prefieran a mi!

Mangle: y a mi!

Toy Chica: ustedes son solo los zorros sobrevalorados

Toy Freddy: idiotas, pues aunque haya protagonistas principales, yo soy el mejor, no hago desastres y no soy pervertido

Bonnie: yo soy el mejor musico

Bonbon: oye! yo lo soy

Spring: discutan lo que quieran, yo soy el mejor

Todos empiezan a discutir

Belén: ah... alice... -señala a sus espaldas y ver como los chicos y chicas del orfanato empezaban a pelear-

Alice: uh... por que todos los niños e incluso los adolecentes pelean como si fueran niños pequeños... -saca un abanico de papel y pegandoles a los del orfanato dejandole unos chichones leves a las chicas y chichones grandes a los chicos- ¡NO SE VUELVAN A PELEAR POR ALGO ABSURDO! -regañando como si fuera una madre-

Todos: aaaah ok!

Mangle: -sobándose los golpes- aaah me dolió!

Alan/Belén: da miedo... -_-"

Alexander: Bueno, momento de los retos :)

Alan: reto a las chicas resistirse a esta tentación... -saca los peluches animatronicos de los chicos del orfanato- si pierden chicas, deberan chupar un limon

Las chicas: aaaaaaaaaaaaah que lindos!

Mangle: -corre a agarrar a Foxy de peluche-

Chica: no seas tarada!

Mangle: a la roña el limón, quiero a ese hermoso Foxy

Golden: que rápido pierdes Mangle

Bonbon: -tambien se levanta y agarra el peluche de Spring- aaaaah es que es tan lindo!

Alan: aqui estan los limones

Mangle: ah dame aca -agarra el limon y lo chupa- aaaaaaaaaaaaaah que acido... pero valió la pena

Bonbon hizo lo mismo

Chica: aaaaaah pues... yo tambien quiero a mi Bonnie -agarra al Bonnie de peluche-

Bonnie: en... en serio... y que ya no te importa que Alexander este aqui?

Chica: -volteando a ver a otro lado que no sea Alexander- no molestes Bonnie, el peluche es hermoso! -lo abraza con mucho cariño- (al menos puedo tener a este Bonnie conmigo)

Golden: a chupar limon

Toy Chica: ay pues si ya casi todas los agarraron -va a agarrar el peluche de Toy Freddy-

Puppet: ya que! -agarra el peluche de Bboy-

Golden: bueno! jeje todas lo haremos -agarra al peluche de Freddy- es hermoso!

Despues del limón...

Alexander: -mi turno -me trueno mis nudillos- siempre quise hacer esto... reto a los chicos del orfanato a que intenten atraparme :) -al ver que intentaban de atraparme aparecía al otro lado del set- muy lentos... ups, casi... -me teletransporto- frio... -aparezco entre medio de las chicas- muy lentos, deberían hacer ejercicios XD -aparezco desde el centro del set- vamos chicos... ¿esta vez podrán atraparme? XD -sin mirarlos me teletransporte a mi asiento- CAYERON! XD momento de su perdición... -sonrisa sadica de un demente- hehehe... se los dejare al final que esto sera sorpresa :)

Foxy: no se vale!

Alan: reto a las chicas y chicos del orfanato a aguantar de tomar de esta...tarjeta de credito vip dorada _s

Todos: oooooooooooooooooh

Alexander: hehehe... -susurrandole al oido de AMLC- no saben que es una tarjeta de crédito dorada falsa, para que crean que es de verdad hay poco dinero que al ser registrado en algun cajero o banco marcara que esta con mas de 9 billones de dolares XD

AMLC21: QUE MALO JEJE

Alice: no creo que las chicas caerían tan fácil por la otra vez?

Todos se están peleando por la tarjeta...

Foxy: dámela! yo la quiero

Golden: no yo la quiero!

Mangle: tu siempre te la llevas Golden! la quiero esta vez!

Puppet: dámela!

Chica: oigan basta, denme la tarjeta

Bonnie: dámela para hacerme una cirugía facial

Toy Freddy: yo la quiero para una pista de obstáculos para motos!

Toy Chica: no gastaremos en eso...

Bboy: globos!

Spring: yo necesito dinero

Bonbon: yo quiero tarjetita!

Freddy: chicos basta... me toca usarla a mi

Belén: eso dices tu... -_- -señalando a los chicos pelearse por esa tarjeta dorada-

Alice: que vergüenza... -_-"

Alexander: Bueno, ultimo reto... reto a los chicos del orfanato a comer mucho picante, salsa picante, el wasabi, y todo producto extra y muy picante... :)

Todos: queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Foxy: eso no es nada para mi... -come la salsa, y muchas cosas, pero luego prueba el wasabi- aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah

Mangle: ah yo no pienso comer eso!

Chica: moriremos de gastritis en unos segundos!

Luego de que todos comieron picante y que Scott les trajera leche a todos para que se les pasara el picor...

Foxy: sentí que moría

Freddy: yo también

Bonnie: porque me hacen sufrir asi... maldito Alexander!

Alan: ahora, el castigo de su incompetencia...

Alexander: ver sus fotos de bebes que estan por todo internet XD -subiendo las fotos de los chicos por internet- la venganza si es dulce cuando se lo requiere ...:)

Golden: ay somos hermosos!

Spring: quien me tomo una foto desnudo de Bebé!

Alice: adios -se lleva a su creador a arrastras inconsciente-

Belén: lamentamos las molestias :(

Alan: nos vemos -_-'

AMLC21: JEJE OK QUIEN SIGUE... PURSUIT VAS

Pursuit: Hola amigos

Pursuit: Amlc: que sientes que las entrevistas llegaran a la misma cantidad de reviews?

AMLC21: -VIENDO LOS REVIEWS DE LAS ENTREVISTAS-... VAYA ES CIERTO, SEGURO HASTA SUPERAMOS LOS DE CITAS, GENIAL, ESTAMOS GANANDO TERRITORIO EN EL MUNDO DE FANFICTION

Pursuit: Springtrap cuales son tus materias favoritas a excepcion de matematicas

Spring: me gusta informatica y... nada mas... no hay mejores que esas materias

Pursuit: Foxy, cual es tu personaje de ssb favorito?

Foxy: Fox... el gran zorro espacial Fox! aunque también me gusta usar a Link

Pursuit: Mangle, los reto a ti y a Foxy a actuar como fox y kristal de star fox

Mangle: ah... Foxy... o Fox... vamos a vestirnos entonces, hagamos cosplay!

Foxy: de acuerdo Mangle... o deberia decir krystal

Se pusieron un cosplay y regresaron...

Mangle: que te parece?

Foxy: emm pues la verdad Krystal no esta tan plana

Mangle: Foxy! -le pega en la cabeza-

Foxy: ya oye... oye... bueno... y que tal si... bueno tenemos que cumplir nuestra mision

Mangle: yo puedo resolverlo sola, no te necesito

Foxy: no seas terca... -ve a Mangle que se queda como paralizada- que te pasa...

Mangle: aaaaaaaaaaaaah Fo... Foxy... Fox... tenemos un hijo

Foxy: -asustado- queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Mangle: Marcus McCloud!

Foxy: no! no tenemos nada, yo asi no juego

Mangle: aaaaaaaaaaaaaah vamos Foxy porque esos zorros si pueden tener un hijo

Foxy: emm depende de su final...

Mangle se pone de dramatica...

Mangle: ya no quiero pertenecer al equipo! lo abandono y te abandono a ti Foxy... Fox!

Foxy: pero...

Spring: ya basta de dramas, la Mangle ya esta dramatizando en serio

Pursuit: Freddy intenta robar un banco en tu auto

Chica: no! eso es ilegal!

Freddy: ya voy, tranquila Chica -se va en su auto-

Despues...

Scott: -recibe una llamada-

Golden: no contestes! puede ser un explosivo otra vez!

Scott: me arriesgaré, dice que es llamada de Freddy -contesta-

Freddy: -por telefono- aaaaaaaaaaaah Saquenme de la carcel pronto! en la celda de al lado esta Vincent... auxiliooooooooooooooooooooo!

Despues...

Freddy: ah que bien, por poco y me cago en los pantalones del miedo

Pursuit: Golden: quedate en ropa interior todo el cap siguiente

Golden: claro, con gusto!

Pursuit: y pueden volver a hacerme preguntas y retos XD y a mis OC

Freddy: pregunta para Rip, porque si Amanda es tu hermana no la vimos cuando nos invitaste a tu casa? 

Golden: Bech te reto a que tomes clases con Freddy... son clases de posiciones sexuales para que seas mas eficiente para Amanda

Bonbon: Pursuit dile a Theory que yo no lo estoy molestando, debe ser un error

Spring: quiero que me consigas un dispositivo para disparar desde mi celular

Chica: quien te enseño a utilizar las armas? 

Bonnie: Pregunta para Rip, a cual de las chicas te la llevarias a un hotel a darle duro contra el muro? 

Puppet: quiero que seas mi conejillo de indias para unos experimentos con pociones

Bboy: quiero que me consigas un globo aerostatico que pueda disparar misiles

Todos: queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Foxy: a Bboy ya le salio lo destructivo!

Mangle: bienvenido al equipo Bboy!

Foxy: comprame una espada laser como las de star wars

Mangle: a mi igual

Toy Freddy: dame una semana libre de trabajo pagada

Toy Chica: Que rip done dinero al orfanato

Scott: -con cara de alegría- sisisisis por favor!

AMLC21: BIEN Y ESO FUE TODO POR PARTE DE PURSUIT... AHORA VAMOS CON FRANCO...

-*-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Franco: Bueno chicos hoy les quiero presentar a mi amigo ellis

ellis: Hola

Yo: Y este es Arthur

Arthur:...

Franco: y Steve

Steve: Como andan gente!

Ellis: El también vino?

Yo: Seeh...

Steve: Tenia que venir el judas...

Ellis: Oye no fue mi culpa

Arthur: ...

Franco: Seh seh ya cállense,voy a leer las preguntas y retos para que mi mejor amigo mettaton descanse

AMLC21: PERO NI ESTA! AUN NO ESTA REPARADO, PERO LO TENEMOS EN UNA VIDEOLLAMADA DESDE EL LABORATORIO DE ALPHYS!

MTT: -DESDE UNA PANTALLA- HOLA CHICOS! COMO LES VA EN EL SHOW SIN MI, ME EXTRAÑAN?

Todos: si!

Franco: reto a Bonnie a una batalla de musica

Bonnie: ok, que este vendado de la cara no me quitara mi talento musical -agarra su guitarra y toca un remix de las canciones de TLOZ Ocarina of Time.- Supera eso Franco

Franco: reto a amlc a bailar harlem shake (que viejo estoy),no se preocupen chicos si quieren reírse ríanse,yo tengo un truco bajo la manga para que no les haga nada hehehe

AMLC21: HARE ESO SI TODOS LO HACEN, ESO SE HACE EN GRUPO

Golden: yo si le entro

Freddy: yo tambien

Foxy: ah ya que

Mangle: ok

Andale Franco y su grupo también

 _Musica del Harlem Shake..._

 _Con los terroristas_  
 _Do the Harlem Shake_  
 _Ey (Ey)_  
 _Con los terroristas_  
 _Ey (Ey)_  
 _Ey (Ey)_

 _Ey (Ey)_  
 _Ey (Ey)_

 _Ey (Ey)_  
 _Ey (Ey)_

 _Do the Harlem Shake (Shake)_  
 _Ey (Shake)_  
 _Con los terroristas_  
 _Ey (Shake)_  
 _Ey (Shake)_  
 _Shake_  
 _Shake_  
 _Shake_  
 _Ey (Shake)_  
 _Ey (Shake)_  
 _Ey (Shake)_  
 _Ey (Shake)_

Bonbon: estuvo divertido!

Franco: reto a Golden a violar a bb

Golden: -sin preocupaciones- ok -arrastra a Bboy al cuarto oscuro-

Bboy: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah

Franco: reto a puppet a luchar contra ni mas ni menos que el mismísimo satanas

Puppet: estas loco! no puedo meterme en artes tan oscuras! esta prohibido por el ministerio de magia

Freddy: es un reto Puppet

Puppet: ah de acuerdo, pero si alguien sale traumatizado de esto no es mi problema -invoca a satanas-

Bonbon: -escondida tras Spring- ayudaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Spring: no veas Bonbon! -la abraza-

Satanas: quien osa invocarme

Mangle: ay te hablan Golden

Golden: -sale de violar a Bboy- que ocurre? aaaaaaaah el diablo!

Mangle: dijo que la osa...

Satanas: porque me invocaron a este sitio... quienes son ustedes, voy a llevarmelos al infierno

Mangle: -se acerca- oye, es cierto que solo hay fuego en el infierno?

Santanas: y esta loca que... no me tienes miedo! soy Satanas, el diablo, el demonio...

Chica: para nosotros no hay ninguna tortura, ya hemos reencarnado una vez, nos mataron a sangre fria de niños en nuestra vida pasada, que cosa puede asustarnos, bueno hay algunos que aun temen

Bonbon: -muerta de miedo tras spring-

Bonnie: -tambien con miedo- aaaaaaaaaaah ya... ya llevatelo Puppet

Foxy: -con el tridente de satanas- mira Mangle mi nueva arma para ser pirata

Satanas: ya no hay respeto por el rey de las tinieblas

AMLC21: EL UNICO REY DE LAS TINIEBLAS QUE YO CONZCO ES EL DABURA (DBZ)

Satanas: Dabura es un primo lejano

Puppet: bueno, ahora peleare contigo

Mangle: -picando al diablo con su propio tridente- jejeje

Satanas: yo no quiero a estos zorros en el infierno

Foxy: oiste Mangle, nos van a mandar al cielo solo porque el demonio no nos quiere

Puppet: y creen que los querran en el cielo? seguro los vuelven a regresar reencarnados

Mangle y Foxy: aaaaaaah!

Puppet: bueno a pelear -olvida que su magia no esta completa- y Satanas la somete rapidamente, quemando su ropa con un golpe-

Satanas: ninguna bruja puede ganarme

Puppet: aaaaaaaah no tengo magia! lo había olvidado!

Satanas: jajaja ahora me llevare a todos al infierno- voltea a ver a Foxy y a Mangle- ... bueno a esos no los quiero alla

Golden: oye satan! de que tamaño la tienes -mirada pervertida-

Freddy: jeje debes tener el culo que arde! listo para que te den duro! si quieres yo lo hago

Spring: yo le voy a poner refrigeracion al infierno

Toy Freddy: alla es como el infierno de DBZ? si es asi puedo construir una pista de carreras de motos alla?...

Satanas: aaaaaaaaah estos son unos demonios! pero que digo! son peores! vayanse... vayanse al cielo! -desaparece-

Mangle: nadie nos quiere!

Chica: ni el diablo nos quiere!

Franco: reto a amlc2102 a decir "le entrego mi alma a Avendaño"

AMLC21: QUE OK " LE ENTREGO MI ALMA A AVENDAÑO" FELIZ!

Franco: reto a mi querido amigo toy freddy a destruir todas sus motocicletas o tirarlas a un volcán

Toy Freddy: aaaaaaah porque! -lo hace- (jeje no se dio cuenta que no las tire todas)

Franco: Foxy,detrás de esa puerta esta jack sparrow te reto a que vallas con mangle y le digan un montón de insultos

Foxy: ay no! vamos Mangle

Mangle: ok

Foxy: hey Sparrow! a que nosotros somos mejores piratas que tu

Mangle: si! tu eres un marinero de agua puerca!

Foxy: puto!

Mangle: hijo de perra!

Foxy: imbecil!

Mangle: eres Gay!

Foxy: te metes el baupres de tu barco por el culo!

Mangle: jeje ni a marinero llegas, seguro ni sabes nadar!

Foxy y Mangle: jejejejejej!

Sale Jack sparrow furioso

Jack S: ustedes dos! creí que eran buenos compañeros piratas, pero ahora veo que solo son un par de chiquillos ineptos, inmaduros que no saben ni conducir un barco

Foxy: pero que insulto!

Franco: reto a mettaton a besar a inochi

MTT: YO NO ESTOY AHI, RECUERDA QUE ESTOY EN REPARACION, LO SIENTO AMIGO FRANCO

Franco: bueno, reto a BB y a Freddy a hacer una interpretación de la opera "happy factory" de rat boy genius

Bboy: porque!

Freddy: orale Bboy

Cantan la canción... -no la pongo porque no encuentro la letra-

Steve: Hey cuatro ojos porque vinimos nosotros?

Franco: Para lo siguiente, Ffffrrrrreeeeeedddyyyy... Te reto a hacer yaoi con Steve

Steve: Eres un desgrasiao

Franco: Ya se

Freddy: emm bueno ya que -va con Steve-

Arthur: ...

Ellis: Jajaja te lo mereces

Franco: Tu de que te ríes?. Reto a toy freddy a hacer yaoi con ellos... Venganzaaaaaaa

Arthur: ...

Toy Freddy: porque nos toca lo peor a nosotros -va de mala gana-

Franco: Mettaton que se sintió estar enamorado de un jamón?

MTT: -DESDE LA TRANSMISION POR PANTALLA- FUE... EXTRAÑO, AMAR A UN JAMON, JAMAS HABRA OTRO JAMON COMO ESE -FINJE LLORAR-

Franco: Spring crees que puedas superar a mi amigo arthur en inteligencia?

Spring: claro que si

Franco: Puppet te gusta la magia? Oh oh oh it's magic you knooooow

Puppet: ... vaya... no me recuerdes mi magia ahora que no funciona como debería

Franco: Chicos y si spring no fuera homo sino que el fuera bi? Ah no se la esperaban no? 

Spring: que yo que!

Franco: Scott si le estuvieras a punto de morir cuales serían tus ultimas palabras?

Scott: emm pues... diria algo como... Foxy, Mangle, por favor, no me entierren ustedes, déjenselo en manos de Freddy y los demás. Ya me imagino, al rato mi cuerpo andaria rodando por ahi sin rumbo.

Franco: Prro,llevas desde la ultima vez acostado en el suelo,podrías por favor volver a casa?

El perro: -lo queda mirando dramáticamente,sus ojos se vuelven rojos igual que todo el cuarto,se empieza a escuchar música satánica y gritos agonizantes,luego se vuelve a dormir-

Arthur: ...

Yo: ...

Ellis: ...

Steve: ...

Franco: Sabes que mejor quédate ahí si quieres... ahora Freddy,si a spring,Bonnie y bonbon les gustan las zanahorias a ti a Golden y a toy freddy les gustan los pescados?

Freddy: si a mi me gusta mucho el pescado y la carne

Golden: si, mi buen trozo de carne -mirada pervertida-

Freddy: oye, terminando nos vamos al cuartito oscuro Golden?

Golden: ay si Freddy, Bboy no me complació en lo absoluto

Franco: Spring,dime eres bi? Se honesto,sabré si mientes

Spring: -rojo de coraje- no soy Bi! me gustan las mujeres! porque no lo entienden

AMLC21: NO LO OCULTES, ADEMAS, SABIAS QUE AYER ME ENTERE QUE NEWTON ERA GAY

Spring: Newton! era Gay! pero que demonios... bueno, tal vez la inteligencia excesiva no se mezcla con tener relaciones amorosas con alguien y por eso no quiso tener novias. Pero en fin yo no soy Bi, soy muy macho! lo juro!

Franco: Ahora alguien tiene alguna pregunta para mi y mis ocs? es que todos hacían eso d **e las** preguntas y pos yo keria ser popular

Freddy: venganza! te reto a hacernos un buen espaguetti para todos

Golden: consigueme un buen masajista y que haga sexoservicio tambien, y que lo tenga grande

Mangle: quiero un helado

Foxy: yo tambien

Chica: cual de nosotros te cae mejor?

Bonnie: si tuvieras que casarte a fuerzas con una de las chicas del orfanato, a quien escoges?

Toy Freddy: cual es tu posesion mas preciada?

Toy Chica: te reto a que cargues a tu perro

Bonbon: ellis es mujer?

Spring: cual es la especialidad de Arthur (si es inteligente en que lo es?) ?

Puppet: quiero que me pagues por haber ahuyentado los espiritus de tu casa

Bboy: quiero caramelos sabor uva con fresa y moras.

AMLC21: Y ESO ES TODO POR HOY VAMONOS ANTES DE QUE OCURRA OTRA CATÁSTROFE... Y CORTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Se apagan las camaras de grabacion.

Freddy: huyan por sus vidas!

Antes de que lograran salir del set un auto se estrelló contra la pared

Bonnie: lo predije la entrevista pasada!

AMLC21: Y POR ESO NO GASTE EN ALBAÑILES

Chica: al menos no le paso nada a nadie

Foxy: vamos a ver el auto

AMLC21: NO TE ACERQUES IDIOTA! PUEDE EXPLOTAR, ALEJENSE

Todos se alejaron, lanzaron unas cuantas cosas al auto a ver si explotaba, pero no pasaba nada

Puppet: creo que es seguro

Se acercan al auto, tiene en sus placas las letras JM igual que en el avión y el chip explosivo

AMLC21: JM... QUE SIGNIFICA... LO SIENTO CHICOS, VAMOS A CANCELAR EL PROXIMO SHOW DE ENTREVISTAS PARA HACER UNA INVESTIGACION PROFUNDA DE ESTO

Todos: queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

AMLC21: LLAMARE A THEORY...

 **CONTINUARA...**


	20. Entrevista 18

**Entrevista 18 (Participantes de hoy Milena, Carlos y Lucius)**

Despues de unos dias...

AMLC21: CHICOS VAMONOS AL SET

Foxy: -tirado en el sillon- pero tu dijiste que se cancelaba el show por investigaciones!

AMLC21: lo siento, pero hay muchas cosas que contestar, ademas esto ha superado los reviews de las citas, asi que no voy a darme el lujo de abandonar las entrevistas

Chica: pero y que hay de nuestra seguridad!

AMLC21: Estaremos bien, vamonos!

Y en el set...

MTT: YA ESTAMOS LISTOS PARA ESTE SHOW!

Todos: hola Metatton!

MTT: BIEN QUE EMPIECE EL SHOW... HOY EMPEZAREMOS CON LOS REGALOS Y LUGARES QUE MILENA LES DIO POR SU PARTICIPACION CON LAS CANCONES DE FNAFHS

Mangle: seguro nosotros ganamos! la cancion que me tocó fue tan sentimental

Milena: -Llega en un camión al set y vestida como trabajadora del super.- Bien estos son los lugares.

Todos atentos...

Freddy: que ganamos! que ganamos... vamos

Milena: lugar 10 Puppet. tres calderos nuevos. «le tiro agua» muere bruja.

Puppet: -mojada- aaah gracias -de mala gana- al menos tengo 3 calderos nuevos

Milena: lugar 9 chica nuevos platillos un libro de recetas elegantes.

Chica: que bien! cocinare pura comida gourmet

Milena: lugar 8 toy freddy y freddy un par de sombreros y moños nuevos último modelo para cada uno.

Freddy: vaya, un nuevo sombrero, pero... no es como el mio, aun asi muchas gracias

Milena: lugar 7 Golden boletos para un resort lleva al que quieras.

Golden: aaaaaaaaah que bien, nos vamos de vacaciones Freddy!

Freddy: muy bien jeje

Milena: lugar 6 Foxy y Mangle. Nuevas gabardinas y las barcos que querían en la entrevista pasada.

Mangle: siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! que bien

Foxy: jeje por fin algo bueno de todo esto

Milena: lugar 5 bonbón un nuevo bajo nuevo original.

Bonbon: aaaaaaaaah un bajo nuevo! mira bajo -agarra su viejo bajo- un nuevo compañero para ti!

Milena: lugar 4 toy chica recetario de postre nuevo y nuevo horno especial para postres.

Toy Chica: jajaja lugar 4 como les quedo el ojo, chicos! jajaja

Milena: lugar 3 Bonnie. Una Tartera de 1000 dólares y un fin de semana de spa para dos. Chica tu oportunidad habla con el.

Chica: emm pero y si no me lleva a mi

Bonnie: 1000 dolares, los usare bien... y un fin de semana de spa... no se a quien llevar

Freddy: no te hagas el interesante conejo, bien que quieres llevar a Chica

Bonnie: ya veremos...

Milena: lugar 2 Spring una tarjeta de 5000 y una nueva computadora.

Spring: jeje sii! para que vean que yo tambien tengo talento

Milena: y el primer lugar para Bboy. Una Tarjeta de 10000 y te daré una disenso de globos cada semana diferente color y estilo, indestructibles marca acme todo

Foxy: marca acme! esto nos va a fallar y cuando funcione nos haremos daño

Mangle: el coyote aproves!

Milena: Y para todos pases para el mismo resort que Golden pero para un mes y otro dia. El de Golden es una semana. y tambien Una tarjeta de 500000 para el orfanato usenla con sabiduria.

Scott: aaaaaaaaah denme aca! -agarra la tarjeta- yo me encargo de esto

Milena: Bye bye eso es todo.

MTT: AHORA SEGUIMOS CON LUCIUS...

Lucius: -sarcastica- Genial otro problema de los conejos... Aunque me caiga muy mal Bonbon y la odie, no era coqueteo lo que le decía a Spring -lo mira triste a Spring- yo lo admiro, respeto y tal vez si me guste un poquito, pero yo se donde están los límites, en especial sabiendo lo inalcanzable que es, Spring te tiene a ti, la mujer perfecta para él y que lo merece; bonita, inteligente a su manera, fuerte, muy buena para perdonar y lo más importante: talentosa, yo lo más que puedo presumir es de las feas flores del jardín de la uraña señora Hernandez en un florero -mira a Bonbon- disfruta y haz muy feliz a Spring -la mira amenazante- o te las verás conmigo.

Bonbon: no me odies! te perdono, pero es que soy una tonta, a Spring le gustan las chicas que saben resolver ecuaciones como tu!

Spring: no digas eso Bonbon, tu eres muy lista para unas cosas, no necesitas saber ecuaciones para conquistarme

Bonbon: aaah Spring -corre a abrazarlo-

Todos: ah que lindos los conejos!

Freddy: y asi es como se deben resolver los problemas, no guardarse rencores por tanto tiempo como ciertos conejos orejas moradas que conozco -mira a Bonnie-

Bonnie: no me critiques, ademas los problemas de Bonbon y Spring son menores

MTT: Y AHORA VAMOS CON CARLOS... PERO PARA ESO VIENE AQUI TORIEL JOVEN

Golden: -como siempre con cara de celos hacia Toriel- porque tiene que venir cuando viene Carlos

Toriel: hola chicos!

Freddy: jeje hola Toriel, acá el primo Carlos te extrañaba

Carlos: -se sonroja- cállate oso!

MTT: CARLOS TIENE UNA PREGUNTA PARA TI TORIEL, QUE DIJERON SANS Y ASGORE AL VERTE JOVEN DE NUEVO?

Toriel: jiji! Asgore se quedo helado y mirandome como idiota, pero ya sabia que no iba a regresar con el, porque quedamos en que solo íbamos a ser amigos, y Sans... bueno, el se comportó de forma extraña, me miro y se puso azul, luego salió corriendo mientras chocaba con todo mundo hasta que se escondió en su casa.

MTT: CARLOS TRAJO TAMBIEN A ALGUNOS DE SUS OCS PARA HACERLES PREGUNTAS, AQUI TENEMOS A MARIE (LA PUPPET EN SU DIMENSION)...

Marie: Puppet, quería saber si puedes manifestar tu magia de forma visible y si puedes traer familiares (seres de apoyo para magos en el anime)

Puppet: mi magia visible... puedo hacer esto... -de sus manos empieza a brotar una especie de humo morado oscuro con el que forma una esfera de humo-...

Foxy: aaaaaaaaah mira Mangle va a hacer un kame hame ha

Mangle: aaaaaah Puppet sabe utilizar energía!

Puppet: es magia zorros idiotas!

Puppet: -desaparece el humo- ufff esto es algo cansado, y los familiares, no puedo, mi magia no es como esa.

MTT: AHORA TENEMOS A GOLDEN ANIMATRONIC-ANDROIDE

Golden and: -le da un papel a Metatton-

MTT: AH YA VEO NO QUIERES HABLAR CARIÑO... ESTA BIEN, PREGUNTA PARA GOLDEN, PUEDES TELETRANSPORTARTE?

Golden: no, ni que fuera bruja como la Puppet!

Puppet: Golden perdió ese poder porque yo se lo habia tranferido al ser animatronicos, pero ella no tenía magia de verdad.

MTT: AHORA CHICA AND PREGUNTA A CHICA, SI ESTUVISTE ENAMORADA DE FOXY Y SI FUERON MALTRATADOS...

Chica And: -con cara de preocupacion y ternura hacia los chicos del orfanato-

Chica: emm -nerviosa- pues... si, creo que ya lo habia comentado anteriormente, yo estuve enamorada de Foxy, pero el no me quería, solo como amiga, y luego se enamoró perdidamente de Mangle y pues ya no habia nada que hacer al respecto

Foxy: ya dejate de tus dramas Chica, hubo algo en ti que no me hizo enamorarme, te faltaba ese toque desastrozo que necesitaba jeje

Bonnie: y vuelvo a repetir, siempre fui el plato de segunda mesa! -molesto-

Chica: y lo de los maltratos, si, fuimos maltratados, abandonados, muchos se burlaban de nosotros, y mas, ni se diga los pobres de Mangle, Foxy y Spring

MTT: AHORA FOXY AND PREGUNTA A FOXY... SI MANGLE NO ES TU HERMANA?

Foxy: no! no lo es, es mi novia!

Foxy AND: -con un escalofrío en la espalda- es extraño para mi saber eso... verme como el novio de mi hermana

MTT: ... Y TAMBIEN PREGUNTA SI SABES COMPORTARTE, NO CREE QUE SER MUY DESASTROZO SEA DE MUCHA AYUDA

Foxy: pues yo soy desastrozo, pero hay ocasiones en las que puedo comportarme como la gente

Toy Freddy: si claro!

MTT: PREGUNTA DE BBOY AND PARA BBOY DEL ORFANATO... QUE HACES PARA DESABURRIRTE, PARA PASAR EL TIEMPO Y QUE CHICA APARTE DE PUPPET PREFIERES

Puppet: porque!

Bboy and: jeje quiero ver si te diviertes como yo, jeje de vez en cuando entro a las habitaciones de las chicas y veo su ropa interior -cara pervertida- jejeje

Marie y Chica and: pervertido!

Golden: orale! un Bboy pervertido jejeje

Bboy: yo... bueno para desaburrirme dibujo un poco, suelo pasar tiempo ayudando a Puppet a hacer sus pociones y sus investigaciones magicas, y bueno... -se acerca a Bboy and y le susurra al oido - las otras chicas que me gustan son Bonbon y Mangle

Puppet: -le da un zape- crees que no te puedo escuchar, tengo magia, inutil!

Bboy: aaaaaaaaay!

Freddy: eso de la ropa interior no es mala idea, oigan chicos a ver cuando vamos a hacer una caza de ropa interior

Toy Freddy: te apoyo amigo

Bonnie: yo tambien

Foxy: si yo también -es golpeado por Mangle- aaaaaaaauch!

Luego entra Charly con una botella con agua bendita y un crucifijo y va con Toriel...

Todos: whaaaaaaaaaaaaaat!

Toriel: que te pasa mi ni...

Charly: no me digas mi niño! soy un hombre, y ahora vas a desaparecer maldita mujer chupacabras! Es el mismisimo demonio y por si fuera poco es enfermera! es peor de lo que pensaba!

Foxy y Mangle: jajajajajajajajj!

Foxy: como rayos va a ser una chupacabras si ella es una cabra jajaja

Mangle: es lo mas estúpido que jamás había oído

Charly: trató de comerme!

Todos: en serio

Toriel: -un poco molesta- pero como pueden creer eso! yo jamas le haria daño a un humano! Carlos defiendeme!

Carlos: -sonrojado- aaaaaaaah Charly.. deja a Toriel en paz!

MTT: CARLOS LE PREGUNTA A TORIEL... DE QUE RUTA ERES?

Toriel: soy de la pacifista numero 4592

Spring: caray! cuantas rutas pacifistas ha habido

Toriel: muchisimas

Carlos: eso significa que ya no hay barrera?

Toriel: no ya no hay, en mi ruta, Frisk decide irse a su casa y no se queda con nosotros, es una lastima

MTT: AHORA LLEGA RIKI Y PREGUNTA SI NO HAN MATADO A NADIE Y SI TIENEN PESADILLAS?

Freddy: matamos guardias

Mangle: solo nos faltaron Mike y Jeremy pero ellos eran buenos

Golden: mi peor pesadilla es que no exista el sexo

Chica: Golden! mi peor pesadilla fue un pavo gigante tratando de comerme

Todos: jajajjaaja!

Mangle: los amalgamas

Foxy: nada! jeje

Riki: oigan chicos, ustedes que son tan... bueno expertos en eso de las relaciones, ayudenme con laughin Jill, es un poco... bueno molesta, recuerdan que esta enamorada de mi y esta tratando de cambiar, pero eso es mas incomodo para mi.

Charly: mientras ustedes aconsejan a Riki, necesito salir a un asunto importante -deja a sus hijas con AMLC21-

AMLC21: (AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ESTA ES MI OPORTUNIDAD... ) AAAAAAAAAH SON TAN KAWAII!

Mangle: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah yo tambien quiero cuidarlas!

Bonbon: yo tambien

Foxy: ah me gusta zorua! es un pokemon zorrito!

AMLC21: NO LAS TOQUEN AAAAAAAAAAH MALDICION!

Laughin Jill: quieres que yo las cuide -sonríe como psicopata-

AMLC21: CLARO QUE NO! (FUERA IMPULSOS DE ENTRENADORA POKEMON... NO SON MASCOTAS NI SON CRIATURAS HECHAS PARA COMBATE... SON LAS HIJAS DE CHARLY... AAAAAAAAAAAAH)

Freddy: como se nota el sufrimiento en su cara

Mangle: atrapala!

Foxy: callate no digas eso!

Carlos: pueden hacernos retos y preguntas a todos nosotros!

Freddy y los chicos se reunieron para planear algo...

Freddy: los chicos y yo queremos que todas las chicas solteras de tu dimensión nos hagan un desfile en bikini...

Chica and: -mirada furiosa-

Todos: aaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

Freddy: emm bueno si quieren Chica no, jeje pero las demás si!

Golden: ah si! pues entonces que los hombres nos modelen a nosotras y nos hagan streep tees y si es posible desnudos, verdad compañeras?

Toy Chica: estoy de acuerdo!

Puppet: esta bien

Mangle: ok!

Foxy: Mangle!

Mangle: tu tambien votaste por el desfile de mujeres en bikini!

Foxy: pero eso es distinto

Mangle: no lo es

Bonbon: ok

MTT: -MIRA A SUSAN (HIJA DE FOXY Y CHICA EN LA DIMENSION DE CHARLY)- QUE OCURRE CARIÑO?...

Susan: -con voz inocente- quiero jugar con mi papá! ... o bueno con el -señala a Foxy-

Foxy: conmigo!

Susan: y con mi tia Man... bueno con ella -señala a Mangle-

Mangle: jeje ok! quieres jugar a los piratas

Foxy: esta bien jeje vamos a jugar pequeña marinera -la carga y se la lleva a jugar con Mangle-

Chica: asi que asi es como sería si Foxy y yo tuvieramos una hija

Susan: porque no te quedaste con mi mamá en esta dimension?

Foxy: porque yo quiero a Mangle, aqui no somos hermanos

Mangle: crees que podríamos ser buenos padres?

Foxy: -nervioso- aaaaaaah no pienses en esas cosas, vamonos a jugar

Mangle: ok

Luego aparece Charly herido

Todos: queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Bonnie: que te pasó?

Charly: un enemigo, mientras estaba aquí pude sentir un ki muy poderoso, pero ya me encargue de todo y miren a quien encontré -trae a "Toriel" en brazos-

Todos: Toriel!

Toriel: pero yo estoy aqui!

Charly: puede que haya confundido a esta Toriel con esta otra -la deja en el suelo con cuidado-

Carlos: ya usamos las esferas del dragon?

Charly: si ya usalas

Invocan a Shen long

Todos: orale!

Pidieron de deseo que Charly y la segunda Toriel se recuperaran

Toriel2: que paso aqui! asi que tu me salvaste!

Charly: tenía que hacerlo

Toriel2: siento haber tratado de matarte, y hola a todos, soy Toriel de la ruta neutral y... -ve a su versión mas joven- como pudiste estar tan joven! quiero mi juventud de vuelta!

Toriel de la ruta neutral es mas agresiva, porque en ella el protagonista si mata gente y se vuelve mas fría y mala. Pero había logrado sobrevivir

Puppet: te ayudaría pero no tengo muchas energías, sera en otra ocasión

AMLC21: -AUN CONTENIENDOSE DE METER A ZORUA EN UNA POKEBOLA- CHARLY AQUI ESTAN TUS HIJAS!

Charly: vaya, me sorprende que no hayas tratado de capturar a Zorua, te felicito, solo por eso te dejare que te quedes con ellas unos dias, ademas tengo asuntos importantes que hacer y no confío en Riki junto a Laughin jill para que las cuiden

Riki: oye... bueno te entiendo...

Laughin Jill: desconfias de mi... -le lanza unos sedantes que a pesar de sus habilidades, Charly no puede esquivar-

Charly: -bajo efectos de los sedantes- aaaaaaah donde estoy... quien soy... quienes son ustedes, bola de idiotas...

Carlos: aaaaaaah porque!

Riki: porque lo hiciste!

Laughin Jill: solo quería divertirme

Riki: ahora es en serio que tendras que cuidar a las hijas de Charly, no podrá hacerse cargo de nada hasta dentro de 3 días

AMLC21: 3 DIAS! QUE CLASE DE SEDANTES SON ESOS

Laughin Jill: los mas potentes del mercado negro de nuestra dimensión

Riki: no es verdad, los mas potentes duran 1 mes

Laughin Jill: pero el es Charly, a el solo le afectan 3 dias

AMLC21: ASI QUE TENDRE QUE HACERME CARGO DE LAS PEQUEÑAS... NO CAPTURARLAS... NO HACER NADA MALO... SOLO CUIDARLAS...

MTT: Y ASI TERMINA EL SHOW DEL DIA DE HOY... Y VAMONOS TODOS ANTES DE QUE NOS DESTRUYAN EL SET O NOS ATAQUEN DE NUEVO

Carlos y Riki se llevan a Charly y tambien a Laughin Jill

Mangle: oigan y Susan!

Susan: -de la mano de su verdadero padre- ya me voy piratas, hasta luego -se va contenta-

Foxy: jeje adios pirata!

Mangle: aaaaaaaaaah cuando tendremos un hijo Foxy?

Foxy: aaaaaaaaaaah emm -nervioso- cccuando nos casemos-

Mangle: y cuando nos vamos a casar?

Foxy: pppues cuando seamos adultos responsables y maduros

Mangle: aaaaaaaaah pues ya estuvo que nunca -se pone a llorar-

AMLC21: -AGARRANDO A LAS 4 HIJAS DE CHARLY- VAMONOS DE AQUÍ ANTES DE QUE OCURRA ALGO MALO -SALE CORRIENDO-

Todos: ok! -todos se van-

Lo que no saben es que el sujeto con el que Charly se habia enfrentado se dirigía al orfanato...

 **Continuara...**


	21. Entrevista 19

**Entrevista 19 (Participantes de hoy... THEORY, JUANPX12, MATRYOSKA, BULGY Y TOMAS FERRARI)**

Los chicos estaban en junta con AMLC21 hablando sobre los problemas de los ataques terroristas...

Freddy: después de la entrevista pasada, vino un tipo con poderes extraños, tuvimos que volver a hablarle a Charly para que lo derrotara, pudimos haber muerto

AMLC21: -CON UNA DE LAS RELOMON EN LA CABEZA, LOS OTROS EN LOS HOMBROS Y A ZORUA EN BRAZOS- SEGUN CHARLY VENIA DE PARTE DE JM

Puppet: quien rayos es JM?

AMLC21: JEJE NO LO SE

Bonnie: bueno, entonces vamos al show, no?

AMLC21: VAMOS, METATTON DEBE ESTAR ESPERÁNDONOS EN EL SET...

Y en el set...

MTT: YA ERA HORA... Y COMENZAMOS... HOLA QUERIDOS! BIENVENIDOS A EL MEJOR SHOW DE ENTREVISTAS DE TODO FANFICTION, UNDERGROUND Y EL MUNDO DE FNAF... ENTREVISTAS EN EL ORFANATO CAWTHON, Y EL DIA DE HOY TENEMOS COMO PARTICIPANTES A THEORY, JUANPX12, UNA VISITA CORTA DE MATRYOSKA, BULGY Y TOMAS FERRARI

Llega caminando Alexis (el lobo mexicano furry)

Alexis: Hola gente, he venido yo porque Cesar esta en el medico

Bonbon: -con preocupacion- y esta bien? que le ha pasado?

Alexis: Veran, le harán un transplante de ojo, no habrá mas ojo robotico, pero no me vean mal ya que Cesar y el tal Luke las escribieron

MTT: ENTONCES EMPIEZA QUERIDO -SE SIENTA Y SE TOMA UNA LIMONADA ESPECIAL PARA ROBOTS-

Chica: vaya flojo

Alexis: Empezemos con las preguntas, una de Luke, Freddy, cual es el motivo por el cual no le atinaste a Golden en Grillbys? 

Freddy: jeje estaba muy borracho, pero fue lo mejor, no habíamos usado protección esa vez

Alexis: De Cesar, Bonnie, ya que parece que tiene la cara hecha miércoles, me dices que se siente? 

Bonnie: vaya burla! pues se siente horrible, nadie mas me ha visto, soy horrible! -se pone a llorar-

Chica: oh Bonnie eso no importa, luego te podran reparar la cara... eso espero...

Alexis: De Luke: Chica, utilizas chocolate u otro aderezo para tener sexo con Bonnie alguna vez? 

Chica: -sonrojada- aaaaaah porque preguntan eso!

Alexis: es pregunta de Luke, no mia, lo siento.

Chica: -avergonzada- pues uso... o bueno, usaba chocolate, crema batida y miel de abeja... pero todo eso fue idea de Golden, no porque yo supiera que se hacian esas cosas

Golden: lecciones de juegos sexuales conmigo! la gran experta Golden, llame ya!

Alexis: De Cesar, Foxy, que harías si a tu Mangle la tiraran de un Pent-house (a quien les suena eso xD)? 

Foxy: whaaaaaaaaaaaaat! en primera mato al responsable, en segunda... Mangle que rayos estabas haciendo ahi!

Mangle: a mi no me grites, es una suposición!

Alexis: De Cesar, No hay sancoche pal coche, TFreddy, por que no te gusta manejar autos?

Toy Freddy: es aburrido, no se siente la misma adrenalina que se siente en una moto, no hay viento en la cara, no sientes el peligro de ir expuesto, solo protegiendote con un casco, no puedes hacer acrobacias con total libertad

Toy Chica: nunca utilizas casco!

Toy Freddy: solo cuando voy a hacer acrobacias muy riesgosas lo uso

Alexis: De Cesar, TChica, Cual fue tu peor postre hecho jamas?

Toy Chica: el peor ha sido un intento de gansito gigante, lo trate de hacer hace 3 años, no me quedo bien, pero el sabor no estaba tan mal, al menos era todo una delicia comparado con cualquier cosa que hagan el par de zorros desastrosos

Alexis: De Luke, Bonbon, Como sabe la polla de Spring 7u7?

Bonbon: -sonrojada- emm pero... aaaaaaaaaaaaaah que verguenza!

Golden: anda contesta!

Bonbon: -roja como tomate- sabe ajdflkajsdkfjasd aaaaaaaaaaaah no lo se, solo puedo decir que sabe bien

Golden: jeje! saca a esa joven pervertida que hay en ti

Alexis: De Luke, Mangle, cuando fue la ultima ves que te excitaste y en que circunstancias? 

Mangle: -roja- aaaaaah estupido Luke y sus preguntas pervertidas! la ultima vez fue ayer, estaba con Foxy viendo una película en la sala y hubo una escena donde los protagonistas se metieron a la cama a... bueno supongo que saben a que, mientras mirábamos la escena me imaginaba todo lo que pasaba y... bueno Foxy también estaba igual asi que intentamos aprovechar, pero llegaron los idiotas de Toy Freddy y Toy Chica y ya no pudimos hacer nada... aaaaaaah me quede con las ganas!

AMLC21: no sean idiotas, aquí hay un cuarto oscuro para eso, no se porque no lo usan

Foxy: porque Golden y Freddy lo utilizan casi todo el día

Alexis: De Luke, Spring, admite ya que te gusta Steve Jobs y Baldor, si no lo admites tus programas valen versh.

Spring: aaaaaaah pero que dices! no me gustan los hombres! solo los admiro! porque debería admitir algo que no es verdad, yo quiero a Bonbon y me gustan las mujeres!

De Cesar: Golden, cual fue la cosa mas pervertida que has hecho?

Golden: jajaja en serio quieres saber...

Chica: ay no! que barbaridad sera esa

Spring: Golden cochina!

Golden: lo mas pervertido fue una noche de pruebas con Freddy, verán, el y yo tenemos una noche de pruebas a la semana, donde probamos posiciones nuevas, y cosas nuevas...

Puppet: y si su noche de pruebas es una vez a la semana, que hacen el resto de la semana?

Freddy: sexo normal, y cosas que ya dominamos

Todos: pervertidos!

Golden: bueno, el caso es que ese día nos compramos un vibrador (ya se imaginaran a que me refiero) pero no fue algo fuera de lo común para mi, así que Freddy dejo que...

Freddy: oye! no les contaras de...

Golden: si, vamos no importa, era noche de pruebas...

Freddy: -rojo y con cara de vergüenza- ay no!

Golden: lo usamos con Freddy, y creo que le gusto...

Freddy: no me critiquen, solo queríamos experimentar cosas nuevas

Golden: yo se lo metí a Freddy, y luego de eso Freddy agarró 4 vibradores mas y me los metió a mi

Todos: -con cara de asco- whaaaaaaaaaat!

Spring: que asco me dan ustedes

Chica: que vergüenza! y pensar que vivimos con ustedes

Toy Chica: vaya descaro

Alexis: De Cesar, Bboy (supongo) Pa' cuando la fiesta amigo?

Bboy: cuando Cesar se recupere claro

Alexis: De Luke Es cierto que te excitas con Harry Potter?

Puppet: -sonrojada- aaaaaah pues... pues claro que si, como evitarlo!

Bonbon: porque todas mis amigas tienen que ser tan pervertidas

Mangle: y yo que he hecho de pervertido!

Chica: y yo que!

Alexis: Regalos de Cesar:

Alexis: TFreddy, Moto de Tron idéntica a la anterior

Toy Freddy, -contento- hey gracias!

Alexis: Spring: Un libro de Baldor actualizado con su foto.

Spring: -conteniendo su alegría- gracias

Alexis: TChica, Un molde nuevo de pastelillos

Toy chica: ah muchas gracias!

Alexis: Foxy y Mangle, La flota de la AMR completa.

Foxy y Mangle: yeeeeeeeeeeeeiiii!

Alexis: AMLC21 Tu alma

AMLC21: EN SERIO JEJE PUES GRACIAS XD

Alexis: Ahora, nos pueden poner retos a todos los furrys y a mi.

Freddy: -tronandose los dedos- jeje yo solo quiero vengarme de Luke... Luke, te reto a que aceptes que Golden te meta un vibrador

Golden: que bien! yo quiero que vengan todos los furrys hombres (obvio tu también Alexis) desnudos!

Chica: porque no pueden ser decentes ustedes dos... bueno yo quiero preguntarle a Cesar, que ocurrió con tu novia?

Bonnie: prrrrrrrrrrrrregunta para todas las chicas Furry... confiesen quien les gusta

Foxy: yo quiero que nos traigan tacos

Mangle: si que traigan tacos para todos

Bonbon: Cesar te reto a pedirme disculpas, yo no soy la pervertida que crees que soy, no se de donde sacaste eso

Spring: Cesar, te reto a que encuentres una solucion para una laptop a la que no se le puede arreglar la pantalla

AMLC21: ESO YO YA LO HICE! AHORA XIMENA ES FELIZ CON SU LAPTOP

Puppet: Furrys, todos los reto a convertirse en humanos

Bboy: a quienes les gusta dibujar?

Toy Freddy: Cesar, a quien de las mujeres de aqui le harias un hijo?

Toy Chica: Cesar y si fueras gay, con cual hombre te gustaría tener sexo?

MTT: AH QUE INTENSO! MUY BIEN VAMOS AHORA CON JUANPX12...

Juanpx12: Hola nuevamente a todos, sere rápido ya que tengo examenes a la vuelta de la esquina. Pregunta para Bonnie: ¿Ya te encuentras mejor? En ambos problemas.

Bonnie: como veras aun tengo vendada mi cara, pero ya no hay dolor, y en lo otro... -voltea a ver a Chica- tampoco hay mucho dolor

Freddy: jaja ya te olvido Chica!

Chica: -triste- aaaaah tal vez sea lo mejor...

Juanpx12: Este no es un reto, Foxy te entrego las Espadas del Caos de God of War por pasar la noche en esa casa y sobrevivir a Jote.

Foxy: -contento- aaaaaaaaaaaah gracias amigo!

Mangle: aaaaaah porque a el!

Juanpx12: Mangle te reto a que les des un poco de tu comida a los hernandez.

Mangle: y aparte de todo me pones a cocinar -se va a la cocina-

Rato despues Mangle fue a la casa de los Hernandez con una olla repleta de una especie de sopa con cosas que ni comestibles eran...

Mangle: señora Hernandez, le traje un poco de comida

Sra Hernandez: -ve la olla con quien sabe cuantas asquerosidades dentro- yo no quiero tus menjurjes raros -le tira la olla y saca su escoba para echar a Mangle de su patio-

Mangle: tampoco tenía que ser tan grosera! -se va corriendo ofendida-

Foxy: estas bien?

Mangle: si, pero es una grosera

Juanpx12: Spring, participa en una carrera automovilística.

Spring: con gusto compañero -sale y toma un auto para una carrera-

Minutos después...

Spring: -entra corriendo- me persiguen!

Los otros participantes de la carrera habian acusado a Spring de hacer trampa...

Freddy: hiciste trampa?

Spring: solo tome caminos mas cortos, ya saben, la suma de catetos es mayor que la hipotenusa

Uno de los participantes: y por eso tenías que cruzarte el parque!

Spring: solo quería ser practico

Juanpx12: Y de ultimo para las chicas, Jote las esta esperando en el cuarto oscuro y quiere jugar con ustedes.

Golden: siiiiiiiiiiiii vamos!

Toy Chica: ok

Mangle: ay porque!

Juanpx12: ¿uhm? -llevandose la mano al mentón luego de que se van- ¿Olvide decirles que para Jote "jugar" es torturar?-sonriendo maliciosamente-

Jote: vengan aquí que quiero divertirme jijiji-salio tras las mujeres con una alabarda en mano.

Golden: eso no era lo que esperaba

Mangle: ni te atrevas a tocarme!

Juanpx12: lo siento Jote -deteniéndolo- pero nos tenemos que ir ya.

Jote: ohhhhh-exclama decepcionado-vale.

Juanpx12: y ahora como desahogo, pueden encomendar cosas, Chao.

Jote: bye -siguiendo al mayor-

MTT: Y AHORA VAMOS CON UNA PREGUNTITA DE MATRYOSHKA

Matryoshka: Necesito el numero de celular de Golden Freddy y Freddy uwu... Enserio estoy forever alone. ;-;

Freddy: bueno, puedes llamarnos al 157-5731

Golden: o al 219-0204 y recuerden que doy clases de técnicas sexuales... llame ya!

MTT: Y AHORA VIENE BULGY...

Bulgy: Holaaaaa! Bien Bonnie esta ves sere específico besa a chica en la boca listoo esta vez tienes que cumplirlo y sin escusas

Bonnie: aaaaah emm esta bien -se acerca lentamente a Chica-

Chica: -nerviosa y sonrojada- aaaaaah (Bonnie va a besarme... )

Bonnie: - se descubre un poco su cara y toma la cara de Chica para besarla en la boca suavemente-

Todos: siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

Mangle: bien hecho!

Foxy: por fin!

Bonnie estaba contento en el fondo, extrañaba besar a Chica, y Chica estaba muy feliz, tambien extrañaba los besos de su conejo morado, ambos olvidaron que era un reto y permanecieron besándose hasta que se les fue el aire...

Todos: bravooooooooooooooo!

Chica: -sonrojada y sonriendo- aaaaaaaah basta -agacha la cabeza-

Bonnie: -se vuelve a cubrir con las vendas- ya esta, -le sonrie a Chica-

MTT: AH QUE HERMOSO MOMENTO! QUE ROMANTICO... BIEN AHORA CONTINUEMOS...

Bulgy: Ballón boy, por que te obsesionas con los globos?

Bboy: porque cuando era niño repartía globos en el circo

Bulgy: Amlc que tengo que hacer para ser tu ayudante

AMLC21: MI AYUDANTE... NO SE A QUE TE REFIERAS, PERO SI QUIERES SER MI AYUDANTE ADELANTE, SOLO DIME EN QUE QUIERES AYUDAR XD

Bulgy: Foxy y Mangle si pudieran conocer a barba negra que harían?

Mangle: aaaaaaaah le preguntaría cuales eran sus secretos para ser un gran pirata

Foxy: le diria que me aceptara en su tripulación!

Bulgy: pues que bien por que aquí viene conmigo

Mangle y Foxy: queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Barbanegra: hola corsarios!

Mangle y Foxy: -se desmayan-

Bulgy: Freddy ve con la señora Hernández y pídele sexo

Freddy: aah ok... esto sera asqueroso pero lo haré -va a casa de los Hernandez-

Sra Hernandez: que quieres... otro del orfanato...

Freddy: Oiga señora, yo le doy la acción que su marido no le da jejeje -mirada pervertida- anímese -le da una nalgada-

Sra Hernandez: aaaaaaaaaaah Scoooooooooooooooooooooot!

Scott: ay no! la señora Hernandez! Freddy porque

Freddy: reto!

Después de arreglar los asuntos...

Freddy: reto cumplido jeje

Bulgy: Springtrap, aparte de las matemáticas y la computación que más te gusta

Spring: me gusta la electronica

Bulgy: Ten toy Freddy te doy una moto por que YOLO

Toy Freddy: siiiiiiiiiiiii 2 motos! hoy es mi dia de suerte!

Bulgy: Bueno adiós se despide su amigo bulgy

MTT: AHORA SIGUE TOMAS FERRARI, QUIEN TIENE COSAS QUE CONTESTAR Y RETOS QUE CUMPLIR.

Tomas: Haber, Puppet será linda y eso,todo bien pero ni loco me la tiraría no no, ademas ella es de bboy, o al revés, como sea igual bueno es que con eso de la cita la cambie un poco no? al menos ya sabe y va para todos, -Señalándose- acá tienen un amigo más para cuando necesiten ayuda -cara seria y con el pulgar en alto-

Todos: ok

Puppet: -sonrojada- aaaaaaah dejense de tonterias

Tomas: Y bueno además no elegiría a ninguna para tener hijos ustedes tienen q estar con sus respectivos muchachos...aunque puede que sea con Puppet o Maggie (Mangle) , solo decía Foxy y Bboy, Ustedes son los suertudos de la vida

Puppet: -mas roja- ven lo que provocan-

Mangle: ah que lindo jeje

Foxy: claro que tengo suerte, y no pienso dejar que nadie toque a mi Mangle!

Tomas: Y puppet fíjate que con lo mandona que sos el igual te quiere,no te parece que se merece un poco de trato mejor?

Puppet: lo trato bien! ya no le he pedido que me haga masajes antes de dormir, y lo dejo ser mas libre

Tomas: Y tu Foxy, la ayudaste bien -señalando completo a Mangle- Que decis, Le quedará bien Maggie no?

Foxy: -confundido- oye ya deja a mi novia, y dile Mangle no Maggie!

Mangle: a mi no me importa que me diga asi, me gusta!

Foxy: -molesto- aaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrggg!

Tomas: Mi comida favorita: Tallarines a la boloñesa y pizza. Argentino pero igual probengo de Tanos(italianos)

Chica: tallarines! yo los cocino genial

Tomas: Mi postre favorito:es el helado, ALTA VIDA AL HELADO

Mangle: siiiiiiiiiiiiiii! viva el helado!

Tomas: Mira y llora Bonnie -mostrando mi mustang boss 302 69- es de carrera,solo callejero

Motos enserio? gggrrrr mierda...puta madre bueno,elijo una ducati

Toy Freddy: buena elección!

Tomas: -Me cambio y me visto de Harry Potter- Mierda Puppet

Puppet: -sonrojada- aaaaaaaaaah (se ve tan guapo)

Ahora si que te entiendo Bboy,puedo decirte Billy?

Bboy: -de mala gana- ok dime como quieras

Tomas: Vos ganas Billy, yo no se dibujar

Bboy: entonces Puppet es mia!

Puppet: -le pega a Bboy- idiota! nosotros no vamos a hacer los teatros de la Chica y el Bonnie

Chica: oye!

Tomas: Mangle eso es estupido...bueno -me pongo el tutu- Puta madre al cuadrado

Mangle: jajajaja! te ves bien en Tutu jejeje

Despues...

Tomas: Claro Fox, no soy rápido pero al menos hago ejercicio...

Despues de la carrera...

Foxy: no lo hiciste mal compañero!

Las chicas del orfanato babeando por Foxy mojado y sin camisa

Mangle: dejen de mirarlo! es mio!

Golden: que buenote!

Freddy: pero ya lo han visto así muchas veces

Toy Chica: pero siempre es el mismo resultado, ese cuerpezote para ti sola Mangle... comparte

Mangle: -molesta- cállate!

Tomas: Mi anime favorito es Initial D

Bonbon: jeje que interesante...

Mangle: no lo conoces cierto?

Bonbon: no jeje!

Tomas: Enserio Spring... Ay! Ya que -me acercó a bboy- perdon amiguito... ni bien terminó le bajamos los dientes a golpes a Spring, ¿sale?

Bboy: ah ya que! y no, yo no le entro a pelear con Spring

Tomas besa a Puppet

Puppet: -roja- aaaaaaaaaaah!

Tomas: Bueno les reto a ver el tráiler e3 de forza Horizon 3

Todos: ok!

Despues de verlo...

La mayoria de los hombres, Mangle, AMLC21 y hasta Chica se interesaron por el juego

Mangle: es hermoso!

Foxy: Scott! necesitamos un Xbox!

Scott: no hay dinero

Golden: y la tarjeta?

Scott: es para algo importante, y pagar desastres de Foxy y Mangle

Tomas: A los chicos les reto a escuchar la canción baby de bieber

Freddy: aaaaaah porqueeeeeee! quieres que nos muramos de cancer de oido!

Toy Freddy: que tan malo puede ser -enciende el estereo y se escucha a todo volumen

Todos: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah bajaleeeeeeeeeee!

Mangle: apagale! apagale!

Foxy: aiiiuuuuuuuuuuuuuuudaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

AMLC21: -CUBRIENDO A LAS HIJAS DE CHARLY- NO ESCUCHEN ESTO!

Tomas: Chica no te pongas mal, Bonnie ya te va a perdonar, me harías Tallarines xfa?

Chica: -sonriendo- claro! con gusto -va a la cocina-

Luego de que Tomas comió sus tallarines...

Tomas: bueno es todo, nos vemos luego

MTT: MUY BIEN, COOOOOOOOOOOOOOORTE! TERMINAMOS

Los invitados se fueron...

AMLC21: SALGAMOS CORRIENDO DE AQUI

Golden: pero nosotros no podemos huir del orfanato

AMLC21: PERO SI DEL SET, SALGAN DE AQUI

Luego entra por una pared un pequeño misil con una nota...

Todos: que pasa?

AMLC21: CUIDALAS -LE DA LAS HIJAS DE CHARLY A MANGLE UN MOMENTO Y VA A REVISAR EL MISIL- VEAMOS... -LEE LA NOTA-... AMLC21... SOY JM... SUPONGO QUE NO SABES QUIEN SOY AUN, PERO PRONTO LO DESCUBRIRAS, MI PROPOSITO ES VENCERTE EN UN DUELO DE ESCRITORES... PRONTO SABRAS COMO NOS ENFRENTAREMOS...

Puppet: te han retado!

AMLC21: DEMONIOS! PORQUE A MI! DE ACUERDO, NO SE QUIEN SEAS, PERO ACEPTO EL DUELO... -TOMA LAS HIJAS DE CHARLY- VAMONOS PEQUEÑAS-

Mangle: ya te encariñaste con las pequeñas! jeje

AMLC21: COMO NO HACERLO, ES UN POKEMON Y 3 DIGIMONS, SON TAN LINDAS!

Freddy: bueno vamonos

Bonnie: Chica, puedo hablar contigo un momento?

Chica: -emocionada- sii!... emm si Bonnie!

 **Continuara...**


	22. Entrevista 20

**Entrevista 20 (Participantes de hoy Lucius, Pursuit y Alexander)**

En el capitulo anterior, Bonnie le habia dicho a Chica que tenian que hablar...

Chica: que es lo que pasa Bonnie? -mirandolo con ilusion-

Bonnie: -sonrojado- creo... creo que... quisieras... quisieras ir conmigo a eso del premio que nos dió Milena?

Chica: -contenta- ah claro que si!

Dias despues...

MTT: YA LLEGAMOS! QUIEN FALTA...

Freddy: la jefa

AMLC21: JEJE HOLA! -AUN CARGANDO CON LAS HIJAS DE CHARLY-

Toy chica: hasta cuando te quedaras con ellas?

AMLC21: HASTA QUE CHARLY ESTE BIEN, RECUERDEN QUE NO QUEDO MUY BIEN DESPUÉS DE LOS SEDANTES Y AUN LO PUSIMOS A PELEAR CONTRA EL TIPO QUE VINO A ATACAR EL ORFANATO, SUPONGO QUE HASTA SU PRÓXIMA VISITA

MTT: ENTONCES EMPECEMOS HOY, LOS INVITADOS DE HOY SON PURSUIT, ALEXANDER Y LUCIUS, PRIMERO VAMOS CON PURSUIT QUE VINO A CUMPLIR SUS RETOS...

Pursuit: Bueno ya han pasado cosas raras aqui asi que mejor empiezo, Puppet, ten mi laptop con ella te transmitira mi poder de escritor hare lo que nadie nunca a hecho darle a un personaje el poder de un escritor puedes hacer lo que quieras tener dinero y otras cosas y te pasare mi magia solo que esta y mi laptop se las dejare temporalmente, mi magia es curativa , negra y blanca juntas y te las doy a ti por que eres la mas experta en esto y si no entiendes mi pc, queda Spring

Spring: poder en una laptop!

AMLC21: HEY NO! YO NECESITO EL PODER DE ESCRITOR, PARA EL DUELO QUE TENDRE CONTRA JM

Puppet: no abrire esta laptop hasta que sea necesario

Pursuit: Foxy y Mangle, haber y mis bombas

Foxy: que bombas... aaaaaaah

Mangle: aaaaaaaaaah

Foxy: las perdimos

Mangle: lo sentimos Pursuit!

Pursuit: pero porque! me las van a pagar...

Foxy: oye Mangle, -en voz mas baja para que solo Mangle lo escuchara- recuerdas la localizacion donde las dejamos

Mangle: no, porque?

Foxy: no se pero pienso que nunca debimos haberlas dejado ahi, era una casa muy grande

Mangle: eso ya no importa, ni cuenta se dieron de quien fue

NOTA LOS RETOS Y PREGUNTAS SON DE LA ENTREVISTA 17...

 _Freddy: pregunta para Rip, porque si Amanda es tu hermana no la vimos cuando nos invitaste a tu casa?_

 _Golden: Bech te reto a que tomes clases con Freddy... son clases de posiciones sexuales para que seas mas eficiente para Amanda_

 _Bonbon: Pursuit dile a Theory que yo no lo estoy molestando, debe ser un error_

 _Spring: quiero que me consigas un dispositivo para disparar desde mi celular_

 _Chica: quien te enseño a utilizar las armas?_

 _Bonnie: Pregunta para Rip, a cual de las chicas te la llevarias a un hotel a darle duro contra el muro?_

 _Puppet: quiero que seas mi conejillo de indias para unos experimentos con pociones_

 _Bboy: quiero que me consigas un globo aerostatico que pueda disparar misiles_

 _Foxy: comprame una espada laser como las de star wars_

 _Mangle: a mi igual_

 _Toy Freddy: dame una semana libre de trabajo pagada_

 _Toy Chica: Que rip done dinero al orfanato_

Pursuit: Toy freddy, ten -le entrega 30 motos modernas deportivas y clasicas-

Toy Freddy: -contento- aaaaaaaaah genial, todo mi sufrimiento al fin recompensado!

Pursuit: bien responderemos sus preguntas y retos...

Todos: siiiiiiiii!

Rip: Amanda había desaparecido cuando teníamos 9 y 10 tras el accidente... Prefiero no contar eso

Freddy: vaya que triste

Bech: esta bien lo que sea por complacer a mi nena

Freddy: pasa por favor, te enseñare muy buenas posiciones para hacer feliz a tu mujer

Pursuit: ok Bonbon: esta bien ire -va a la casa de theory-

Bonbon: ojala deje de pensar mal de mi

Pursuit: Spring, esta bien ten -se lo da- solo dire que lo conseguí de la nasa

Spring: mmm me parece bien, jeje ahora puedo disparar

Pursuit: Toy chica, esta bien *le da un cheque por 2 billones de dolares*

Scott: aaaaaaaaah dámelos, son para el orfanato, ahora tenemos para pintar el edificio

Pursuit: Chica, la verdad aprendi solo soy muy sadico

Chica: que horror

Pursuit: bboy, un globo aerostatico que lanza misiles haberlo pedido antes viene con globo blindado

Bboy: -feliz- ahora soy poderoso!

Pursuit: Puppet esta bien seré tu conejillo de indias-nervioso-

Puppet: tus primeros trabajos seran esta noche, así que te quedas

Rip: a ninguna solo tengo ojo para 1 -suspirando-

Chica: ah que lindo

Bonnie: ciertas "Chicas" deberian aprender de Rip

Chica: aaaaaaah

Pursuit: Foxy y Mangle tengan -se las da-

Mangle y Foxy: siiiiiiiiii! -toman sus espadas y se ponen a jugar-

MTT: AHORA TENEMOS DE REGRESO A ALEXANDER Y SU GRUPO

Alexander: Howdy! -con una mascara de Asriel- hehehe... ¿se la creyeron no? XD -sacandose la mascara para revelar su identidad- sip, deberia trabajar como el camaleón, pero neh... con ustedes, Alice jeager!

Alice: hola - -mirandolos molesta por el reto anterior-

Alexander: Belén rodriguez!

Belén: hola a todos, incluyendo al bonnie de este AU

Alexander: - el frio y serio, Frank rodriguez

Frank: me vengare de ti :) -con una sonrisa a lo vincent-

AMLC21: VAYA HAS VUELTO JEJE EMPECEMOS ESTO BIEN

Belén: eso si, mi hermano no vino por que esta cubriéndome en el turno nocturno

Frank: ¿como niños de su edad pueden conseguir empleo?

Alice: sera por el señor Fazbear que contrata a cualquier persona

Frank: carajo, ese viejo ya me tiene harto -_-'

Alexander: Podriamos comensar?

Alice/Frank/Belén: okey!

Frank: pregunta! :D ¿quien de todos es el mas cobarde entre los chicos y chicas del orfanato? y... scott que haces aqui, ¿no que tu...? -_-'

Scott: yo debo estar aqui, aunque solo vengo si me lo solicitan

Alexander: Este scott es de un AU distinto al scott que tu y todo el mundo conocen

Frank: ah... es que... son muy igualitos... O.o? -mirando a scott de pies a cabeza- lo bueno, que este scott no trabaja en la pizzeria -_-'

Alice: podrías dejar de molestar a este scott y concentrarte rodriguez!

Frank/Belén: me hablas a mi? O.o?

Alice: ah... -incomoda al ver que su nueva amiga había respondido- o...olvidenlo

Frank/Belén: estas rara? O.O ¡deja de imitarme! ¡deja de hacer eso que incomoda! AAAHHH!

Alexander: paradojas, quien los entiende... -_-'

Freddy: emm bueno pues el mas cobarde de los hombres es Bonnie

Bonnie: mentira... bueno tal vez, pero cuando es necesario soy valiente

Golden: y la mas cobarde de las chicas es Bonbon

Bonbon: solo me quiero proteger del peligro

Alice: bueno, como sabrán es momento de los retos...

Belén: reto a los chicos a por estos peluches de las chicas... -mira el lugar en donde están los peluches-

Frank: deberán caminar en carbón ardiente para ir por ellos ha, ha, ha, ha XD -señala al lugar rodeado de carbón ardiente-

Alice: deja de ser crueles con ellos!

Frank: por favor, jeager... - desde cuando no te diviertes, es mas... la Mangle de este AU es mas infantil e inmadura que su vida pasada y de sus otras yo AU

Alice: rodriguez...

Frank: ¿que? -le hacen una llave de lucha libre-

Alice: ¡no te metas con roxy entiendes pedazo de "#$!%! -apretando el agarre- te metes con roxy y mis amigas animatronicas, te las veras conmigo!

Belén: O-O" (pensamientos: ¿si que mi madre da mucho miedo...?)

Mangle: infantil yo! por favor -agarra a su Foxy de peluche- vamos Foxy diles que mamá no es infantil! diles!

Todos: ¬_¬

Foxy: yo si me animo -pasa por el carbon- ahora dame a mi Mangle

Frank: no se vale! pasaste con tus botas

Foxy: nunca especificaste que fuera descalzo

Todos pasaron por sus peluches

Alice: bueno, siguiente reto... reto a quien de las chicas del orfanato es mejor en un combate de lucha libre femenino, claro que deben usar protectores para no lartimarse... -_-"

Mangle: yo voy a ganar

Mangle a pesar de ser una de las chicas con menor estatura y tener un cuerpo mas delgado que el resto tenía mucha fuerza y tiro incluso a Chica

Bonbon: -llorando- aaaaaaay no Mangle no me vayas a morder -sale de la plataforma de pelea por su voluntad- no quiero pelear con ella

El orden en que quedaron fue...

1\. Mangle

2\. Chica

3\. Golden

4\. Puppet

5\. Toy Chica

6 Bonbon

Mangle: no pueden conmigo

Golden: sabes porque no podemos! porque tu amenazas con mordernos y tus mordidas son mortales

Mangle: no se quejen, solo trato de ganar

Foxy: esa es mi waifu! bien hecho Mangle, eres la mejor

Puppet: yo no te gané porque tengo que gastar mi magia... y tampoco quiero desperdiciar el poder que acaban de darme en tonterias

Belén: reto a... AH! no puedo decir eso a bonnie! aun que sea de un AU distinto al mio, es una parte de mi novio! el reto era que no comiera nada de zanahorias por dos meses -"

Frank/Alice: Tu novio!

Frank: como se te ocurre enamorarte de una chatarra de esa liebre apestosa! -señalando a bonnie-

Alice: no debiste enamorarte de un animatronico como bonnie, pudiste encontrar a un chico guapo a que fuera tu novio!

Frank: lo desmatelare a tu novio animatronico! no se el por que! pero lo presiento!

Alice: le dejare sin cara a ese conejo desgraciado! se supone que es mi amigo y no me dijo nada de esto!

Belén p...pero...

Frank/Alice: A CALLAR!

Belén: -_-" (Si que dan miedo... y mucho...)

Bonnie: jeje -de acuerdo, acepto el castigo... -se acerca a Belen- sabes, me alegra que mi version animatronica tenga por novia a una chica tan linda como tu -le acaricia la mejilla-

Belén: -se sonroja-

Chica: -molesta- aaaaaaaaah Bonnie!

Frank: reto a Bonnie a ver la película del aro solo en una habitación oscura!

Bonnie: -asustado- aaaaaaaaaah pero... pero porque... aaaaaaaaah de... de acuerdo

Lo ponen a ver la película... Bonnie se orinó en los pantalones y terminó todo pálido

Alice: reto a Bonnie ser el esclavo de todos el orfanato, eso incluyendo a scott que lo puede tratar como esclavo!

Bonnie: aaaah porque van contra mi!

Chica: -en voz baja- idiota, no te acuerdas que Belén es hija de Alice y Frank, aunque ellos no tengan idea sienten el impuslo de proteger a su hija

Frank: reto a todos los chicos a una lucha contra mi! momento de vengarme! :D -dandole golpes fuertes y dandole golpes precisos de combate militar- agradezcan que usaban protecciones en el torso, brazos, piernas y cabeza, por que si no, para el hospital y tu conejo de mal agüero, te acercas a belén te arrancare esa cara y te dejare como este Bonnie de la pizzeria anterior! -le muestra una foto de Bonnie del FNAF2- queda claro? -rono amenazador-

Bonnie: emm mira mi cara Frank -le muestra su cara que aun estaba vendada-

Foxy: es horrible!

Mangle: -le da un codazo a Foxy- no digas eso, pobrecito

Puppet: esperen creo que ya puedo curarlo -se acerca a Bonnie y lo cura por completo

Bonnie: ja! mi bello rostro ha vuelto de nuevo

Alice: espero, que lo entiendas Bonnie, por que si tocas a belén :) me encargare de golpearte la cara hasta dejarlo con muchos moretones y que no te veas lindo y que ninguna chica te mire con mucha lindura, entendido?

Belén: ah... podrian dejarlo por favor? -_-" (al menos no saben mi secreto...aun...)

Alexander: La paternidad...dan miedo estos dos oc's... -_-"

Frank: que toy fredo, destruya sus motos por dos meses XD

Toy Freddy: ah otra vez... -destruye sus motos- porque!

Alice: que Chica y Toy Chica intercambien papeles -"

Toy Chica: creo que eso ya lo habíamos hecho antes

Chica: como sea

Belén: q...que bonnie y spring cambien papeles -_-" -haciendo señas de manos detras de Frank y Alice que miraban a bonnie con molestia- *señas de manos: perdona... no fue mi intención...*

Bonnie: yo... soy Spring, el experto en matematicas

Spring: y yo soy un conejo cobarde y me gusta tocar la guitarra

Alexander: bueno eso seria todo por hoy, nos veremos pronto para la siguiente entrevista... bye! :D -sale por la ventana, mientras que mis oc's salían por la entrada-

MTT: AHORA TENEMOS A LUCIUS Y UNOS CHICOS QUE LA ACOMPAÑAN...

Entra Lucius y a su lado un chico de la altura de Bboy de pelo largo castaño con puntas negras y ojos color caobas. Vestía con pantalón de mezclilla negro y camisa blanca.

Lucius: -emocionada- hola chicos -se sonroja- ¡HOLA SPRINGTRAP!

Spring: ho...hola Lucius -se agacha con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas-

¿?: -serio- ¿que hacemos aquí Lucy?

Lucius: alegrate un poco Fabián

Fabián: pero estaba... -se sonroja- ocupado.

Todos: Whaaaaaaat?

Lucius: les presento a Fabián, mi...

Bonnie: -abucheando- uuuhhhh! Spring uhhhhh! La Lucius tiene novio!

Spring: -molesto- aahhhh y eso qué me importa? ( diablos tiene novio )

Lucius: -con cara de asco- iiiiiuuuuuh! Fabián no es mi novio! Es el ...amigo jejeje...de mi hermano.

Del portal sale un chico guapo de pelo negro, alto y ojos morados vestido con traje de saco pero sin corbata.

?: qué hay chicos y chicas guapas?

Todas menos Chica: -sonrojadas- aahhhh que guapo!

Golden: oye! y a que horas pasas por el pan...

Freddy: Golden!

Toy Chica: que guapote!

Todos: -celosos- Y quien es este?

Bonnie: -voltea a ver a Chica quien esta tranquila- (menos mal que a Chica no le gusta)

Foxy: idiota! quien demonios es ese!

Lucius: -feliz- aaahhh hermano! -lo abraza-

Fabián: -sonrojado- ahhhh Zacarias! y tu qué haces aquí?! Tenías que quedarte.

Zacarias: -se acerca a Fabián- vine a verte.

Golden: -con mirada pervertida- mmm Quién es el UKE?

Zacarias: -con mirada pervertida también le sonríe a Fabián- es él.

Lucius: basta de sus suposiciones pervertidas, eme aquí para preguntar y retar muajajaja.

Freddy: tranquila Lucius, que nos cuenten su historia de amor!

Golden: aqui respetamos a los homos y a los bi

Bonnie: ves Spring

Spring: tu callate idiota!

Lucius: Bonnie, por qué la pregunta de "con quien no saldría nunca" en la entrevista 12 ¿era para ver si, según tu, también para mi eras plato de segunda mesa? Por que yo no te veo asi, te veo como alguien decente y digno de conocer.

Bonnie: por fin alguien que me valora

Lucius: Chica, te reto a que no te cambies de ropa en todo el día.

Chica: ni de ropa interior?

Lucius: Toy Chica, un regalo, un molde de rosca.

Toy Chica: aaaaaah Gracias amiga! -la abraza-

Lucius: noooooo me toqueeeeeeeeeees!

Toy Chica: ah lo siento -se aleja nerviosa-

Lucius: Bboy, -le doy una docena de globos rojos- ¿quieres ser mi amigo? También pareces decente, dame un apretón de manos si aceptas ser mi amigo.

Bboy: -emocionado- ah muchas gracias, si quiero ser tu amigo -le da un apreton de manos-

Spring: -con cara de celos- bah pero yo fui el primero al que eligió para darle un apretón

Bonbon: Spring! aun te gusta Lucius!

Spring: emm mira querida, recuerdas lo que dijo Golden un dia, a todos nos puede gustar alguien, pero solo amamos a una persona, y bueno, porque no admitirlo, me gusta Lucius

Todos: queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Spring: -sonrojado por lo que dijo- aaaaaaaah pero yo te amo a ti Bonbon!

Bonbon: -a punto de llorar- es que... es que... -se pone a llorar- es que necesito ser mas listaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Spring: no llores eres perfecta, eres... mira no llores... te prometo llevarte a donde quieras este fin de semana

Bonbon: -tranquilizandose- en serio...

Spring: si

Bonbon: esta bien -se calma-

Lucius: Puppet, ¡también soy tu fan! pasa todo el día con tu novio en una cita y trátense bien.

Puppet: ok, Bboy vamos a donde tu quieras, porque no probamos tu nuevo globo que dispara misiles

Bboy: ok!

Lucius: Spring y Bonbon, ambos se enamoran muy rápido, pero aman a una sola persona, para mostrar que te admiro Bonbon, toma una bajo eléctrico de mi casa te lo regalo como muestra de mi amistad, pero no me toques.

Bonbon: -mas contenta- gracias y tienes razón, creo que yo también me he equivocado, te perdono Spring!

Spring: esa es mi Bonbon

Foxy: porque Spring tiene tanta suerte, cuando Mangle se enoja conmigo dura dias sin hablarme y es muy dificil que me perdone

Freddy: no lo se, ella seguro es la maestra de Bonnie con el asunto de Chica

Mangle: no es verdad!

Lucius: Freddy y Golden, cuando tienen sexo solo lo disfrutan físicamente o también como pareja emocional ( si dicen que solo físico voy a odiarlos un ratillo )

Freddy: yo lo disfruto fisica y emocionalmente

Golden: Freddy y yo nos amamos, las sensaciones siempre serán diferentes a cuando estoy con otra persona, con otros tengo sexo, pero con Freddy hago el amor

Todos: aaaaaaaaah que tierna la Golden jjajajaja

Golden: claro burlense de mi, pero yo amo a Freddy

Lucius: Toy Chica, te caigo mal?

Toy Chica: claro que no? porque me caerías mal

Lucius: Toy Freddy, ¿no que ni eras pervertido, que fue el pidio Streep teese? Pasa toda la semana sin tocar un solo vehículo, ni uno solo, excepto para retos.

Toy Freddy: ah ya me estoy acostumbrando a eso

Lucius: Todas las chicas, ¿qué piensan de mi hermano y su "amigo con derechos"? ¿a qué Fabián y Zacarias estaban un guapos? Por eso uno es mi hermano y el otro mi cuñado ¿no?

Golden: estan bien buenotes

Toy Chica: si que envida por ambos

Chica: si son muy guapos y dejenme decirles que respeto su orientacion sexual, y no se sientan mal cuando alguien los critique

Bonbon: Felicidades a los dos, forman una linda pareja

Mangle: quiero helado!

MTT: BUENO ESTO ES TODO POR HOY CHICOS, VAMONOS ANTES QUE OCURRA OTRA COSA RARA...

 **AMLC21: -TOMA A LAS HIJAS DE CHARLY- OK VAAAAAAAAMONOS! Y... BUENO SOLO QUIERO AVISARLES QUE EL PROXIMO CAPITULO DE ENTREVISTA VOY A HACER INVESTIGACIONES SOBRE JM MI CONTRINCANTE ASI QUE NO SERA UNA ENTREVISTA OFICIAL.**

 **CONTINUARA...**

 **Y NO SE ROMPIÓ NADA ESTA VEZ...**


	23. Entrevista 21

**Entrevista 21 (participantes de hoy Milena, Carlos (Charly) y Franco Avendaño)**

MTT: CHICOS VAMOS A EMPEZAR!

Freddy: ya vamos... oye como te fue con Chica en el Spa?

Bonnie: la pasamos bien, pero no hablamos del tema

Todos: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

AMLC21: VAMOS A EMPEZAR, ME DIO FLOJERA HACER INVESTIGACIONES SOBRE MI CONTRINCANTE EN EL DUELO

MTT: ENTONCES EMPEZAMOS... Y AQUI VIENE MILENA...

Milena Llega en una motocicleta HAMANN SOLTADOR CRUISER, y entra al orfanato,

Milena: hola de que me perdi? Toy freddy me adelante, ya conseguí una pero gracias por la oferta quisas la ocupe por estas personas que me acompañan, destrozan todo lo que este a su paso asi que luego te aviso, personas que después voy a presentar. Freddy tu reto y el de Golden solo lo haré con 1 condición que que sea en privado, no lo haré frente a todos ustedes!. y ahora bien les presento a mis compañeros. Bueno el es Carlos.

Llega un chico cabello cafe claro igual que sus ojos, alto y bueno un pervertido nivel DIOS.

Carlos: Hola nena -viendo a Bonbon-

Bonbon: aaaaaaaaah

Spring: -molesto- aléjate de ella!

Milena: Ven aca Zorro idiota a se olvido decirles si tienen orejas de animales, hasta yo tengo las de Bonnie, porque voy a aparecer en mi nuevo fics en wattpad.

Amilcar y Karen: ya callate y presentanos idiota.

Milena: bueno pues no sean tercos, estos dos serian linda pareja no crees toy freddy? es pregunta.

Toy Freddy: pues lo son jeje

Milena: y ella es Karen, se supone que es la timida pero cuando esta en el cuarto con amilcar se hace la difícil.

Karen la chica rubia ojos azules a las de pollo: Oye.

Milena: gruñona.

Karen: terca.

yo: estupida.

Karen: idiota.

Carlos: dejense de tonterias, puedes continuar.

Milena: Bueno el es Amilcar.

Entra el chico de cabello castaño, ojos verdes, con orejas de oso dorado siempre alto.

Milena: ah, se me olvidava el es Manuel.

Entra un chico alto pelo negro, ojos cafe claro y orejas de oso cafe.

Manuel: tsk, idiota tu siempre te olvidas de mi.

Milena: corrección, esta ves casi me olvido de ti.

Manuel: patrañas.

Todos somos altos.

Yo: BIEN AHORA SI YA CALLENSE.

Todos: bieen.

Milena: bueno Mangle, Foxy vamos a buscar el avión.

Después ya en el avión.

Milena: puedo hacerlo.

Mangle: no puedes jajaja cobarde... no te atreves!

Todos: no puedes.

Milena: que se callen ¿como llegaron aqui?.

Milena se tira del avion y por suerte el paracaídas no estaba roto y cayó sana y salva.

De regreso al orfanato.

Milena: bien Foxy, tu sigues -Salgo en ropa interior y una anciana se me acerca creyendo que soy pobre y meda unos centavitos.-

De regreso al orfanato.

Milena: bueno Foxy, cumplí tu reto y gane 35 centavos. bien lo que sigue... emm... si me gusta alguien pero no les diré quien exactamente porque esta aqui solo les diré que tiene cabello y ojos cafés ya que su personaje fue basado en alguien real exactamente y esa persona es la que me gusta.

Todos: uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!

Freddy: se que soy irresistible

Golden: idiota! tu no tienes los ojos cafés!

Puppet: ninguno de nosotros tiene ojos cafés

Todos: es cierto! -los 12 se miran-

Milena: mi canción favorita bueno me gustan muchas canciones pero yo diría que la de la hija de verde.

Bonnie: buena elección jeje

Chica: también es una de mis favoritas pero en version latina

Milena: siguiendo con los retos... claro que si toy Chica -sacando un recetario de los nuevos postres refinados-, ha y les traje algunos de mis postres los hice en casa - le pasa un postre a cada uno de todos los que están en la sala incluye a los invitados, Marisol y Mettaton-.

AMLC21: SI! POSTRES!

MTT: POR FIN ALGUIEN ME TOMA EN CUENTA

Milena: Puppet lo unico que deseo es caerles bien a todos y poder quedarme aquí con ustedes.

Puppet: pues quedate jeje

Milena: toma Bb te doy una docena de globos azules con una linea de color diferente en cada globo.

Bboy: -contento- siiiiiiiiiiiiii gracias!

Milena: Bonbon cantemos la de la hija del mal

(NOTA: LA LETRA DE LA CANCION DE LA HIJA DEL MAL QUE YO CONOZCO ES DIFERENTE, ES EL FANDUB LATINO, ASI QUE BONBON CANTARA LA VERSION QUE YO CONOZCO, XD ME GUSTA MAS, TE RECOMIENDO VEAS ESTA OTRA VERSIÓN...)

Bonbon: a cantar ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

 _"Jajaja Ya, arrodillense ante mi!"_

 _Hace un largo tiempo lejos de aqui_

 _exisitia un reino inhumano, vano y vil_

 _la princesa al mando Rin_

 _De catorce años caprichosa e infantil_

 _Los muebles finos eran su_ _adoración_

 _Su sirviente igual a ella en_ _comparación_

 _Josephine su Yegua y mas preciada_ _posesión_

 _Era suyo si cruzaba su_ _imaginación_

 _El dinero nunca la logro preocupar_

 _Queria algo? De una cuerda hay que tirar_

 _Que ninguno osara a enfrentarle majestad_

 _No lo dudaría en degollar!_

 _Ya arrodíllense ante mi!"_

 _Flor de la maldad, de fino porte y faz_

 _Vas pintada del dolor de alguien_

 _Esas finas hierbas verdes marchitas_

 _Ah pagan el precio sufriendo tu crueldad_

 _La princesa se enamoro_

 _De un joven con la sangre de azul color_

 _Pero el ya debia su corazón_

 _A la chica verde que reinaba otra region_

 _Fue la princesa quien llena de rencor_

 _A su fiel ministro sin dudarlo mas llamó_

 _Ordeno con una tranquila y fria voz_

 _"Quiero destrozado el pueblo verde para hoy"_

 _Convirtio en cenizas cada casa del pais_

 _Le quito la vida a todo quien vivia ahi_

 _Pero la princesa que causo tanto sufrir_

 _hoy tranquila al fin podra dormir..._

 _"Vaya, es hora ya de merendar"_

 _Flor de la maldad, de fino porte y faz_

 _Vas pintada de inocente sangre_

 _Esa bella imagen que recubre tu crueldad_

 _Ah causa gran dolor por tus espinas ocultar_

 _Para poder a la princesa derrotar_

 _Todo el reino entero se debio de rebelar_

 _Fue quien dirigia aquella marcha contra el mal_

 _La guerrera roja con venganza en su mirar_

 _Toda aquella gente que al final se levanto_

 _Envolvio completamente toda la nacion_

 _Fue una larga guerra la que se desarrollo_

 _Pero los soldados no cumpleron su funcion_

 _Al final rodeada termino la corte real_

 _Cada sirviente huyo dejando aquel lugar_

 _La princesa que gozo de fino porte y faz_

 _No logro escapar de su final..._

 _"Ah pero que grosera"_

 _Flor de la maldad, de fino porte y faz_

 _Vas pintada del dolor de alguien_

 _Fue en su pensar una utopia real_

 _Ah sin embargo vio su fantasia derrumbar_

 _Hace un largo tiempo lejos de aqui_

 _exisitia un reino inhumano, vano y vil_

 _la princesa al mando Rin_

 _De catorce años caprichosa e infantil_

 _Programada a las tres quedo su ejecucion_

 _Cuando las campanas entonaban su cancion_

 _La princesa a la que le pueblo un dia alabó_

 _Era solamente alguien mas en la prision_

 _Al final llego la hora que se acordó_

 _Y las campanas iniciaron su funcion_

 _Ella sin mirar a nadie a su alrededor_

 _Con una sonrisa habló..._

 _"Vaya, es hora ya de merendar"_

 _..._

 _Flor de la maldad, de fino porte y faz_

 _Vas pintada del dolor de miles_

 _Fue por el dolor que abrazaba su crueldad_

 _Ah por lo que le llaman hoy "la hija del mal"_

 _..._

Milena: Spring no me gustan las matemáticas, me encantan y sabes que te reto a que me mandes unos problemas matemáticos por PDF.

Spring: emm esta bien espero que puedas resolverlos -le manda un archivo pdf-

Todos: ya nos vamos, ya nos vamos, ya nos vamos, si, si, si.

Milena:- mis ojos se vuelven rojos y cae un rayo- ¡SE CALLAN POR SUS VIDAS!, -todo desaparece- bueno en que estábamos a si vallanse yo me quedo aquí, pero no quiero encontrarlos asiendo sus cochinadas, les hablo a ustedes Amilcar y Karen, ah y ya todos saben cuales son los queaceres de cada uno no -hablando como si nada a pasado.

Todos-resignados- sii.

MTT: AHORA FRANCO VA A RESPONDER SUS PREGUNTAS...

Freddy: creo que hoy solo vienen a cumplir los retos

Toy Chica: que bien

Bboy: eso me tranquiliza

Franco: El que me cae mejor es Bonnie

Bonnie: obvio! soy el mejor, soy perfecto!

Franco: Si me tuviera que casar a la fuerza? Hmm... Difícil decisión aeiou a quien escoges tu a ti! Pos a ti Mangle saliste tu en la selección random

Mangle: aaaaaaaaaaaaaah yo!

Foxy: -enojado- oye! eso es trampa!

Franco: Posesión mas preciada? Pos esta mi rifle, mis lentes ,mi ps3, la alma de areli y mi celular

AMLC21: QUE MENTIRA!

Ellis: Yo soy hombre!

Todos: jajajajaja!

Steve: Si tu lo dices niña...

Avendaño: Caiese

Arthur: Mi especialidad lo es todo

Avendaño: Excepto socializar

Arthur: ...

MTT: Y AHORA CARLOS Y SU GRUPO...

Freddy: reto a Riki hacer yaoi con Slenderman

Riki: Enserio tengo que hacer eso?

Slenderman: Que les pasa por la cabeza a ustedes

Laughin jill: Noooooo por que piden eso acaso no ven que riki va a ser mi novio y quiero que sea virgen hasta nuestra boda

Riki: -sonrojado- gracias por decirlo en voz alta,ademas no somos novios solo te permito que estes cerca de mi para ver tu comportamiento -resignado- pero todos modos tendremos que hacerlo... -se dirigen a un cuarto oscuro-

Chicas and: Uuufff que alivio... Esperen riki sera el pasivo o el activo? -se miran entre ellas- no me copies

Slenderman: Ni creas que hare tal cosa

Riki: Mira tu no me caes bien, ni yo a ti pero podemos hacer algo a modo de tregua, antes de venir aca descargue un video yaoi asi que si nos quedamos en silencio y ponemos el vídeo creerán que somos nosotros, solo debemos rezar que nadie se de cuenta de que estamos haciendo trampa o nos haran hacer cosas peores

Slenderman: Ok admito que fue buena idea, tregua por ahora

De regreso con los retos

Golden: reto a Carlos a comer la comida de Mangle

Charly: y si mejor no hacemos barbacoa a la cabra o si quieren hago cabra asada -aun le cae mal toriel por lo de la otra vez-

todos: -insertar sonido de grillos-

Charly: ok no me hagan caso

Carlos: -nervioso- mmm he escuchado que la comida de mangle es... -ve a mangle- un poco peculiar jejeje, aammm no estas molesta conmigo por lo de la otra vez o ¿si golden?

Golden: Si solo... Somos... Amigos

Carlos: -pensando- uuy parece la versión de yandere simulator -pensando- mejor le hablo con mas tacto... si sobrevivo

Mangle: Bien enseguida preparo mi especialidad

Foxy: el huevo a la Mangle?

Mangle: no, le hare una sopa a la Mangle

Chica: todos los platillos que lleven al final "a la Mangle" son mortales...

Carlos: -viendo el plato- aammm se mueve... Creo

Charly: Vamos prueba un poco

Carlos: Ok... -toma una cuchara y prueba la comida-

Mangle: ¿Y bien?

Carlos: -sonrie-

Golden: Acaso le gusto

Carlos: -se pone azul-

AMLC21: YA MATASTE AL PRRRRIMO!

Charly: Aamm creo que algo le paso

Carlos: -se cae al suelo con una sonrisa-

Todos: Lo noqueo

Freddy: ¿Se habrá muerto?

Foxy: -con un palo pica el cuerpo de Carlos- este no quiero alarmar a nadie pero no se mueve... Y tampoco respira

Toriel: Hay no ¿Que debemos hacer?

Golden: de donde demonios salió Toriel!

AMLC21: SE INTEGRO AL GRUPO DE CARLOS, AHORA CUANDO EL VIENE, TAMBIEN VIENE ELLA

Golden: -con fastidio- pfffffffff bobadas!

Bonnie: ¿Y si le dan respiración de boca a boca?

Toriel: -sonrojada- aaaaaahhh este yo creo que no deberia... Apenas... Nos estamos conociendo y aamm... La otra vez fue por un reto... Pero ahora

Golden: Si tu no vas ire yo!

Freddy: No dejalo que su novia... Digo mami-joven toriel lo haga

Toriel: Pero no somos novios... -susurrando- aun

Charly: Si no se deciden lo hare yo

Mangle: Si yaoi... Esperen y riki y slenderman si lo hicieron verdad

Los dos: -nerviosos- no nos pregunten

Charly: No lo besare... Hare esto -con su dedo meñique golpea suavemente en el estomago de carlos para que reaccione-

Carlos: -levantandose de golpe y vomitando- buuuuuaaajjj -se cae por que le sacaron el aire-

Charly: Ups creo que no lo hice muy suave creo que es mejor que le den respiracion boca a boca

Riki: -molesto- asi tu, andale le sacaste hasta el desyuno, al menos no le sacaste las tripas

Bonbon: Uuummm hacia donde se fue lo que saco

Todos: Es cierto -asi mismo descubren que todo eso le llego a metaton

MTT: AAAAAAAAAAH YO QUE HICE PARA MERECER ESTO!

Charly: Mmm no creo que la comida la haya hecho mal, -prueba un poco- vaya esta buena

Todos: ! Enserio¡ estas loco

Charly: -encogiendo los hombros- si que tiene de malo -mira a Carlos inconciente- bah no aguantas nada y eso que que compartimos la misma sangre destructiva -viendo a todos- lo dije o lo pense

Todos: Lo dijiste

Charly: Ajajaja no me hagan caso sigan con la entrevista -llamando la atencion de Mangle- me das mas de lo que hiciste

Mangle: -inflando el pecho- soy mejor cocinera que Chica

Chica: Nada de eso tuviste suerte de encontrar a alguien a quien le guste tus monstruosidades culinarias

Mangle: Envidiosa... Y para charly te dare todo lo que hice

Charly: Gracias eres muy amable, sabes tu novio de seguro es el mas afortunado por tener a tan buena cocinera le debes cocinar a diario...

Mangle: Asi lo hare

Foxy: -nervioso- no le des esas ideas descabelladas a Mangle

Mangle: jeje soy buena cocinera!

Foxy: reto a Charly a meter en una pokebola a su hija -pensando-con esto me vengare por darle ideas a mangle y por decirle que su comida es muy buena, nadie dice eso solo yo aunque despues tiro por el baño lo que hace

Charly: Queeeeeee no puedo hacer eso mi hija debe ser libre

Foxy: Es un reto

AMLC21: AQUI TIENES A TUS HIJAS CHARLY, JEJE -LE REGRESA A CHARLY SUS HIJAS-

Charly: Rayos, -carga a zorua- discúlpame hija es un reto pero después te lo compensare te comprare muchos juguetes y gerber para ti -toma una pokebola- bueno pokebola ve -pero zorua salio-

Riki: Parece que no le gusta estar dentro una pokebola... Es raro soy tio de unas criaturas muy singulares

Foxy: Bueno no has cumplido con el reto debes meterla ya

Charly: Momento -sacando unas gafas oscuras- el reto consistia en meter en una pokebola a zorua eso ya lo hice, no especificaste que tenga que atraparla, asi que cumpli con el reto, me encantan los huecos legales

Todos: aaaaaah Tenia que ser pariente de Carlos!

Golden: si porque Carlos estudia derecho

Riki: Pero si no la has atrapado eso no significa que zorua puede ser atrapada por cualquier entrenador

Charly: Callate eso no te incumbe

AMLC21: NO TE PREOCUPES, HE PASADO TANTO TIEMPO CON TUS HIJAS QUE YA ME ACOSTUMBRE A NO VERLAS COMO POKEMON Y DIGIMON XD

Mangle: reto a Charly a que me de un relomon

Charly: Bueno esta bien escoje a la que quieras, pero igual como en el reto anterior como no me especificaste solo sera por la entrevista de hoy nada mas

Mangle: -contenta- siiiiiiii al menos sera un momento mia! -toma la relomon blanca-

Chica: reto a Riki a sacarse una Selfie con todos los Creepys

Riki: -de mala gana- ok pero que no intenten nada

Creepys: Crees que queremos hacer eso con un cazador de creepys eehh

Laughin jill: -tomando la camara- bueno todos juntos a la 1 a la las 3 muack -al momento de tomar la foto jill besa en la mejilla a riki-

Chicas and: -ardiendo en celos- aprovechada

Laughin jill: En la guerra y en el amor todo se vale -observa fijamente a golden a chica, puppet y a toriel- o lo perderan por no hacer nada

Toy Freddy: reto a Charly a bailar desnudo

Charly: ¿Amigo eres gay?

Foxy: Jajajaja te acaban de decir gay (inserte video del hombre que grita GAAAYYYY)

Toy freddy: Queeeeee no es cierto solo que es un reto debes cumplir

Charly: Esta bien -sonrie- bueno solo tapenle los ojos a mis niñas, aunque deben saber explicarse mas en sus retos ya que asi se que me pidieron desnudarme y bailar mas no estar completamente desnudo jejeje huecos argumentales

Golden: aaaaaaaaaaaaah estupido Toy Freddy! lo hubieras pedido bien!

Charly se quitó la mayoria de su ropa...

Todas las chicas: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

Mangle: pero que... -voltea a ver a Foxy- emm bueno jeje no es la gran cosa (que buenote! )

Golden: -babeando- aaaaaaaaaaaaah por dios! dejame tocar tu pecho al menos!

Chica: -sonrojada- aaaaaaah no mires! no mires! no mires!

Toy Chica: eso es! muevete papazote!

Puppet: mucha ropa!

Foxy: bah! pero si parece mujer con tanto pelo

Bonbon: que guapo!

Spring: vamos no exageren, el zorro desastrozo y yo tambien tenemos buen cuerpo

Toy Chica: reto a Riki hacerles una cena a los Creepys

Riki: Bueno eso si lo puedo hacer sin rechistar ya que me gusta cocinar como pasatiempo

Un rato despues

Creepys: En realidad sabe bien

Jeff: Oye riki si no mato a personas harias la cena para nosotros es que en nuestra casa nadie sabe cocinar ya que o lo queman o lo sirven crudo

Riki: -desconfiado- mmm no me intentaran hacer nada

Creepys: Claro que no si prometemos no matar ¿nos harias la cena?

Riki: Solo si lo prometen

Creepys: Lo prometemos

Charly: Jejeje sabes hasta ahora me he dado cuenta de algo, la comida hace milagros

Toy chica: Un caso resuelto gracias a mi... Toy chica

Charly: Y yo "Toy grande"

Aparece Sans de la nada...

Sans: jeje buena esa amigo! -se va-

Toriel: -riendo un poco- (recuerden que le agradan los chistes)

Carlos: -por fin despierta- que pasó... quien hizo reir a Toriel?

Freddy: Charly jeje!

Mangle: como te pudiste poner asi por con mi comida, a Charly le gustó

Carlos: queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Puppet: reto a Jeff a vestirse decente sin ropa sangrienta por una semana

Jeff: Queeeee pero por que asi la gente no me tendra miedo y correra por sus vidas

Riki: Entonces no habra cena para nadie

Creepys: Ssshh ya callate y obedece,

Ben: Parto por rajon

Jeff: Ya ok ok lo hare solo para salvar la cena -va y se cambia-

Puppet: La semana comienza desde hoy

Jeff: Demonios sera una semana dificil, al menos puedo seguir viendo miari nikki (si es que se escribe asi jejene ya no me acuerdo)

Bboy: reto a Jane a besar a Jeff

Jane: -con un aura oscura- si no fuera por que estamos de invitados y por que perderiamos la oportunidad de comer bien ya estarias desinflado niño

Bboy: -ok-

Jeff: En eso concuerdo con jane

Jane: Acabemos rápido esto -se acerca y besa a jeff- bueno ya esta no pidan mas -sonrojada-

Bonbon: reto a Carlos, Riki y Charly a bailar y cantar la cancion de Numa Numa

Carlos: que vergüenza!

Despues de haberlo hecho

Freddy: tranquilos, Foxy, Bonnie y yo tambien lo hicimos una vez

Foxy: pero era por complacer a las chicas

Spring: reto a Carlos a que pase este examen de matemáticas -le da unas hojas-

Carlos: Aahhh rayos la ves pasada estudie... Ni modos a ver que sale mejor estudiar o jugar digimon master online

Spring: Toma...

Horas despues...

Spring: -revisa el examen- mmm pues... tienes 7 licenciado jejeje

Golden: -le da un zape- no te burles de los licenciados!

AMLC21: PODER INGENIERIL!

Spring: poder Ingenieril!

Mangle: poder Ingenieril!

Foxy: emm pues no es que yo vaya a ser muy bueno en eso pero... poder Ingenieril!

MTT: Y ESTO HA LLEGADO A SU FIN, COMO VEN HOY TUVIERON DESCANSOS, TODOS VINIERON AL SET A CUMPLIR SUS RETOS, AHORA VAMONOS! YYYYY COOOOOOOOOOOOOOORTE!

AMLC21: AH MUY BUENO ESTE SHOW, BASTANTE RELAJANTE... AAAAH LAS PEQUEÑAS! -ACARICIA A CADA UNA DE LAS HIJAS DE CHARLY- JEJE ADIOS PEQUEÑAS, ZORUA NO DEJES QUE NADIE TE ATRAPE. FUE BUENO TENERLASAQUÍI, BUENO AHORA PODRAN REGRESAR CON SU PADRE

Mangle: aaaaaaaaaaaaaah adiós!

AMLC21: VAAAAAMONOOOOOOOOOOOS!

Antes de irse volvió a llegar una nota que llevó un dron hasta el set...

AMLC21: -LEYENDO- "EL DUELO ESTA CERCA... PREPÁRATE... JM. " jeje un reto... aaaaaaah tengo mucho en que pensar como para prepararme para un duelo!

 **Continuara...**


	24. Entrevista 22

**Entrevista 22 (PARTICIPANTES... BULGY, THEORY, ALEXANDER Y LUCIUS)**

MTT: Y BIENVENIDOS A LAS ENTREVISTAS A LOS CHICOS DEL ORFANATO... TENGO MUY BUENAS NOTICIAS, BULGY TRABAJARA DE HOY EN ADELANTE CON NOSOTROS COMO GUARDIA Y COMPAÑERO PARA PRESENTAR

Bulgy: hola a todos, es un gusto!

AMLC21: -CANSADA- BIEN EMPECEMOS, TENGO ALGO DE ESTRES CON TANTO QUE HACER... Y SI, AHORA SI ME HE ESTRESADO, LLEGUE A MEDIO SEMESTRE Y ES UNA DE LAS PEORES EPOCAS EN EL CICLO ESCOLAR

MTT: EMPECEMOS CON THEORY Y SU GRUPO...

Cesar: con una venda en el ojo- Hola a todos, bueno, creo que no entendieron, era retos para Alexis y los demás furrys, pero bueno, las respuestas pervertidas no me afectan en lo absoluto, bueno, hagamos esta melda!

Luke: Ya llegue.

Cesar: A tomar por culo! -le mete el vibrador por el ano-

Luke: -exitado- Oh si, baby dame mas!

Golden: aaaaaaaaaaaaah si ese es Luke!

Cesar: A veces dudo si estaba cuerdo al crear a este OC.

Foxy: tu nunca estas cuerdo Cesar

Mangle: -le pega a Foxy- no lo insultes

Entra Alexis con una toalla y rojo cual olla express.

Alexis: En serio tengo que hacer esto?

Cesar: Venga, saca esa furia como cuando te jodiste a ese tigre!

Alexis: Bueno... aquí voy -se quita la toalla dejando a la vista un miembro muy grande-

Cesar: Para tu disfrute Golden.

Alexis: OYE!

Cesar: Mentira.

Los demás furrys entran, los miembros de Torch y Daniel eran excepcionalmente grandes.

Golden: -babeando y sangrando de la nariz- aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah

Toy Chica: -igual que Golden-

Mangle: -igual- pero...

Foxy: no los veas!

Spring: ja! tampoco son la gran cosa, yo los igualo

Bonbon: -roja- aaaaaaaaah!

Puppet: -sonriendo con lujuria- vaya, que buen espectaculo

Cesar: Bueno... A VESTIRSE!

Furrys: SI! -salen a los vestidores-

Cesar: Muy obedientes, con lo que sigue, mi novia no le gusta venir a este show porque no le gustan las pervertideces que hacen los osos y algunos invitados. CHICAS! VENGAN!

Féminas Furry: Si?

Cesar: Hora de revelar su amor 7v7

Jade: Yo ya lo dije, es Wendy

Wendy: Y yo Jade

Cesar: Van ustedes.

Deisy: Pues... -sonrojada- no se si decirlo.

Cesar: Es un reto jaguara.

Deisy: Ok ok, me gusta Alexis.

Alexis: -se acerca- tu también me gustas -le da un beso francés-

Cesar: Que tiernos, no creen?

Todos: aaaaaaaaah!

Bonbon: ah el amor!

Lindsey: Pues a mi me gusta Logan.

Logan: -no lo escucha porque tiene audífonos-

Todos voltean a ver a Logan

Todos: idiota!

Demise: Mi novio es Torch -se recuesta en su pecho-

Torch: Ay mi dragoncita kawaii

Demise: -se sonroja-

Roxy: Se llama Nick Wilde, pero creo que le corresponde a alguien.

Ellen: Aun no estoy segura.

Sam: -se sonroja- es un humano llamado Will.

Cesar: Ah con que es Will

Sam: No le digas por favor.

Reyna: -sonrojada- No, no lo dire.

Cesar: -se acerca- Dilo, nadie juzga aquí.

Reyna: Pues... me gustas tu! -le da un beso en la boca-

Cesar: -perplejo-

Todos: whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat!

Reyna: -se separa y su rostro esta cual olla express- lo siento, lo tenia que hacer, se que tu corazón le pertenece a alguien mas -llora-

Cesar: No te preocupes -la abraza amistosamente- encontraras a alguien.

Reyna: sniff... gracias.

Bonnie: Friendzone!

Freddy: callate, tu pasaste años ahi

Bonnie: -triste- ah es cierto

Chad (un chadizard furry): De que me perdi?

AMLC21: -EN SU MENTE- (AGUANTA EL INSTITNO DE MAESTRO POKEMON... AGUANTA... AGUANTA... AGUANTA)

Cesar: Dame los tacos, tu no te desvestiste, asi que orale!

Chad: -le da los tacos- Ok -se desviste y deja a la vista un miembro excepcional-

Golden: -abriendo los ojos como plato- vaya! eso si es grandeza, ya ni tu Spring

Spring: pero es que ellos no son humanos

Cesar: Eres el primero que no se apena, bueno -le arroja los tacos a Mangle y Foxy- bueno, pues disculpas me deberías pedir a mi Bonbon, yo que pensaba que eras una chica lista y tierna, aquel video que mandaron los zorros me llego a mi también. Tu sabes bien a que me refiero.

Bonbon: -confundida- pero yo no he hecho nada! de que video me estan hablando... Foxy... Mangle... que hicieron!

Foxy: -nervioso- emm nada... yo...

Mangle: emm... nosotros no hemos hecho nada! lo juramos por nuestra madre

Chica: idiotas! somos huerfanos

Foxy: por eso jeje!

Cesar: Como Marisol ya la encontró pues al chorizo el reto

AMLC21: QUE TRAMPOSO

Cesar: -saca una bolsa de furrymelos- ok chicos, coman una.

Cada furry tomo una y se volvió en lo siguiente:

Alexis: El típico mexicano, ojos avellanos, pelo marron, tenia cola de lobo y orejas de lobo. Muy guapo.

Daniel: Un adulto, pelinegro, piel media-palida, ojos grises, tenia patas traseras aun peludas de lobo furry, guapura promedio.

Thomas: Pelimarron, dos astas de alce y pesuñas traseras, ojiazul, piel media, muy guapo.

Deisy: Rubia oscura, orejas, cola y patas traseras de jaguar, ojimorada, piel media palida, belleza promedio.

Jade: Ojiverde, piel media, cola de lobo, pelo negro, belleza hipnotica.

Wendy: Ojiverde, piel palida, pelirroja, orejas de zorro, muy bella.

Roxy: Palida, ojirrosa, pelo blanco con un mechon rosado, patas traseras y cola de zorro artico, belleza promedio.

Ellen: Ojiamarilla, pelo gris oscuro, piel morena, belleza excepcional, sin características animales.

Logan: Pelo negro, ojos negros, piel media, cola, patas y orejas de lobo negro, guapura promedio.

Alan: Pelo blanco, cola de lobo, ojos carmesí, piel palida, guapura hipnotica.

Sam: Pelo gris amarillento, orejas, cola y patas de hiena, ojiamarilla, belleza excepcional.

Torch: Piel morena, ojos azules, pelo rojo carmesí, alas y cola de dragon rojo, guapura excepcional.

Demise: Piel media, pelo azul oscuro, ojos morados, cola y alas de dragon azul, belleza excepcional.

Reyna: Rubia, ojos verdes, piel media palida, cola y orejas de león, belleza de diosa.

Chad: Piel morena, ojos naranjas, pelo naranja con mechones azules, cola y alas de chadizard, guapura divina.

Cesar: Cada uno escoja a los que mas les gusta.

Furrys: OYE!

Cesar: Calma no se los llevaran.

Foxy: nada mal jeje

Chica: pero que guapos!

Bonnie: que!

Chica: no ! nada, nada!

Cesar: Pues yo los dibujo a ellos, a ustedes en furry, a Zootopia, a Kung Fu Panda, Halo, Chima, Fallout, Dragon Ball, etc. Ellos al ser mis dibujos no pueden dibujar.

Bboy: espero me enseñes unos dibujos tuyos algun dia

Cesar: Pues ante todas las opciones estoy entre Mangle y Bonbon, pero solo si me gustaran, porque tengo novia.

Mangle: jaja ven todos me prefieren a mi

Bonbon: -algo molesta- pues ya no te quiero Theory, antes me habia enamorado de ti, pero ahora con esas acusaciones que haces de mi ya no. te odio!

Cesar: Y respecto a lo ultimo preferiría a Freddy, pero yo seria el activo, pero como no soy gay no hay que pensar en eso.

Freddy: -mirada pervertida- jeje lo se, soy irresistible hasta para los hombres

Ahora, pónganle reto a los Furrys, una pregunta y un reto cada uno.

Luke: -aun exitandose con el dildo- Oh si nena, dame mas...

Cesar: ._.

Furrys: ._.

Todos: ._.

Freddy: a ver pues caray! uno para cada uno... pero son demasiados!... yo solo quero que cada una de las chicas furry pase conmigo un rato en el cuarto oscuro

Golden: pido lo mismo con los hombres furrys

Mangle: yo quiero que cada uno diga sus peliculas favoritas

Foxy: desde cuando tan decente Mangle, ahora no les pusiste retos locos

Mangle: a veces hay que controlarse capitán

Foxy: yo los reto a todos los furrys a raparse una parte de su cuerpo (siendo furrys claro) 

Chica: quienes son los mas fuertes de todos los furrys?

Bonnie: que cada uno diga sus canciones favoritas

Toy Freddy: quiero que salgan conmigo, todos en motos y finjan que son mis guardaespaldas, haremos pensar a la gente que soy un motociclista profesional y que tengo guaruras, y las mujeres que sean mis mujeres jeje

Toy Chica: hasta sueñas Toy Freddy, bueno yo quiero preguntarles a todos los furrys, han tenido piojos? 

Puppet: que idiota!, yo los reto a que sean vendedores de perfumes casa por casa, y vendan mínimo 10 cada uno

Bboy: que horror! bueno yo les quiero preguntar... emm puede que sea tonto pero... porque son furrys? 

Spring: buena pregunta compañero, nosotros tenemos razones para ser como somos, pero ellos... que las digan... Bueno mi reto es que coman el huevo a la Mangle

Mangle: claro, hazme trabajar a mi... aunque habia prometido hacer comida para Foxy, ya que soy una gran cocinera segun Charly

Foxy: no no no! no te preocupes por mi pirata, yo puedo sobrevivir sin tus comidas

Bonbon: yo se que deben ser ser retos o preguntas para los furrys pero... quiero preguntarle al idiota de Cesar porque rayos piensa mal de mi, explicame que clase de video te enviaron los zorros! 

Cesar: Bien nos vemos, LUKE DEJA ESE DILDO Y VAMONOS! -sale con los furrys-

Luke: -lo deja- el mejor rato de mi vida -se va-

BULGY: AAAAAAAH QUE EMOCION, ESTOY SIENDO UN CONDUCTOR DEL PROGRAMA! Y HABLO EN MAYUSCULAS!... EMM BUENO QUE SEGUIA... AH SI, AHORA VIENEN ALEXANDER Y SU COMPAÑERA ALICE...

MTT: -HACIENDO APLAUSOS DE AMBIENTACION- HACE MUCHO QUE NO PONIAMOS LOS APLAUSOS DE AMBIENTACION

Alexander: Hehehe... hola a todos mis amigos -aparece a lo Sans de undertale de la nada- como sabran hoy solo me acompañara Alice -_-

Alice: hola -_- -mirandolos regañadoramente hacia los del orfanato como una madre "igual a toriel"-

Todos: que le pasa!

Alexander: Comencemos con esto :) -chasqueo los dedos haciendo aparecer una canasta de picnic- ¿alguien se le antoja un buen sandwish de jamon y queso?

Foxy: yo quiero

Mangle: yo tambien

AMLC21: YO TAMBIEN!

Bonnie: tienen zanahorias... espera! no caere contigo Alexander! seguro quieres envenenarme, o peor aun, que tal si Alice hizo esos sandwiches pensando en que yo los comería, ella y el loco de Frank se querían deshacer de mi la ultima vez que vinieron

Chica: yo los probare -se sonroja- gracias Alexander

Bonnie: y dale! por eso aun no te perdono

Chica: sabes que Bonnie, ya me acostumbre a tus rechazos, por eso ya no me importa

Todos: queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Chica: te amo Bonnie, pero no soy el tipo de chica que se pasara su vida rogandote a ti

Toy Freddy: uuuuuuuuuuu Bonnie!

Bonnie: -triste- ah igual ya se que nunca valdra la pena para ti rogarle a alguien como yo

Golden: mendiga Chica malnacida, ya empeoraste de nuevo todo

Chica: pues ya me harte de ser amable, rogarle y esforzarme, creo que lo mejor es solo quedar como amigos

Bonnie: pues opino lo mismo

Todos: aaaaah

Freddy: ahi va su avance de los últimos días.

Alice: mientras mis preguntas... Scott, como te sientes al saber que en los otros AU's de FNAF trabajas como guardia nocturno -mirándolo algo nerviosa por verlo- y... practicamente moriste en la noche 4 en fnaf 1... -susurro- 

Scott: yo, un guardia! vaya, y pensar que en el mundo real me ven como el creador y Dios todo poderoso creador de los animatronicos

Freddy: no exageres Scott

Alexander: Hehehe... es por eso qu infinito XD aprendete eso springtrap :P

Spring: eso ya lo se, lo dices porque el infinito se representa con un 8 al reves

Alice: momento de los retos -_-'

Alexander: oh, cierto... momento del juicio final :) reto a las chicas y chicos del orfanato a hacer escalada por ese simulado de escaladas -señala un plancha de madera con ciertas piezas de goma para escalar a la sima y me teletransporto en la sima- sin magia ni trampas, el que llegue arriba, se salvara de mis venganzas y aparte no les haré dar 20.000 vueltas a la cancha en el instituto ebott -sonrió maliciosamente hacia los del orfanato y aparezco al lado de la escritora- no creas, que se salvaran -_- y se que si llegan arriba, harán sonar los globos de pedos XD -en un susurro-

Foxy: jejeje eso es muy facil! -comienza a escalar, no es tan facil como pensaba- demonios

Mangle: -tambien escalando- vamos Foxy somos los piratas mas valientes, debemos poder con esto

Chica: -apenas en la base- no creo poder llegar ni a la mitad

Bonnie: aaaaaaah me muero... alguien deme oxigeno!

Freddy: apenas vas en la base

Toy Freddy: con una moto la subo bien facil

Toy Chica: pues no se vale -sentada en la base, ni siquiera lo intenta-

Golden: aaaaaaaaah esto es muy difícil

Spring: yo si puedo- subiendo con dificultad, pero lleno de determinación-

Bonbon: -en la base- ayuuuuda!

Foxy: vamos si podemos!

Puppet: -igual que Toy Chica- no voy a gastar mis energías ahora, para que si en el insituto nos van a hacer trabajar

Bboy: no puedo!

Despues de mucho batallar Foxy logro llegar arriba, pero sonaron los globos de pedos y eso hizo que Foxy se viniera abajo arrastrando a todos los demas

Todos: idiota!

Foxy: Alexander hizo trampa!

Alice: ¡reto a chica, bonbon, golden, mangle y toy chica hacer una lucha de fuerza!

Mangle: jaja yo les gano, es obvio

Chica: ya habíamos hecho algo asi antes

Despues de sus luchas quedaron asi... 1. Mangle, 2. Chica. 3. Golden 4. Toy Chica y 5 Bonbon

Alexander: Reto a foxy estar encerrado en la celda cercana a vincent XD

Foxy: oye! maldito

Mas tarde...

Foxy: -en la celda al lado de Vincent- pudrete en el infierno maldita berenjena del demionio

Vincent: vas a morir zorro

Foxy: tu moriras primero hijo de perra

Horas despues...

Foxy: -palido- el idiota de Vincent se paso a mi celda... no se como le hizo... intento matarme... -se tira y se pone en posisión fetal-

Mangle: ah pobrecito de mi Foxy! -lo abraza-

Alice: reto a freddy tomar las motos de toy freddy y destrosarlas... -leyendo una tarjeta- esta no es mi letra...es de frank... O.o!

Toy Freddy: ah porque a mi!

Freddy: -con burla- bueno, ya que, es un reto -agarra las motos de Toy Freddy y se pone a destrozarlas frente a Todos-

Toy Freddy: vaya, asi como se estan destrozando esas hermosas motos, se esta destrozando mi corazón

Spring: que poetico

Toy Chica: ni conmigo eres tan romántico idiota!

Alexander: Reto a bonnie sin comer zanahorias por 2 años infinito XD (ok no) solo sera por este mes -_-

Bonnie: te odio cada vez mas Alexander, pero el karma se encargara de ti

Alice: ¿lo haces por chica? -_-

Alexander: No, lo hago por lastima al wonejo purpura gay adicto a las zanahorias

Bonbon: -comiendo gustosa unas zanahorias con aderezo- jeje despídete de ellas Bonnie

Bonnie: eres mala Bonbon

Spring: jeje buena esa Bonbon

Alice: bueno, reto a bonbon cantar rolling girl! :D 

Bonbon: emm esta bien, pero sera en ingles

Rolling Girl always looked at unreachable dreams  
Making a fuss if you got inside her head and disturbed, disturbed.

No problem. Was murmured, but weren't those words lost?  
Fail again, fail again.  
After ending your search for mistakes, it spins again!

Once more, once more.  
I'll also roll today,  
That girl says, that girl says,  
Playing her words with meaning

Are you better now?  
It's still a ways off, I still don't see the point. I'm gonna stop my breathing, now.

Rolling Girl is at the end of the ruins, beyond unreachable colors  
Overlapping voices with voices and blending, blending.

No problem. Was murmured, but those words were lost.  
How are you going to turn out good?  
Even the hill tempting me is making mistakes now.

Once more, once more.  
Somehow I'm rolling.  
That girl said, That girl said  
Repeating silent words with meaning

Are you better now?  
Just a bit more, and you'll see something soon. I'm gonna stop my breathing, now.

Once more, once more.  
I'll also roll today,  
That girl says, that girl says,  
Playing her words with a smile

Are you better now? It's okay now. Let's go, you must be tired as well, right?  
I wanna stop my breathing, now.

Todos: que cancion tan triste

MTT: DESDE CUANDO TAN BILINGUES?

Freddy: nah! estábamos viendo la traducción en Google

Alexander: Reto a Bonnie que no toque nada con sus guitarras!

Alice te pasaste de la raya -_-'

Alexander: Neh, me vale verduras el conejo -_-

Bonnie: te odio mas Alexander -intenta ir a golpearlo pero Puppet lo detiene-

Puppet: no puedes golpear a los invitados

Bonnie: -muy enojado- soporto que me quite la novia, las zanahorias, pero no que me quite mi pasión por la música, y menos todo al mismo tiempo!

Alice: spring, te puedo llamar ¿asi? -mira dudosa en que reto hacerle- bueno, te reto a buscar el resultado de (22) (88) (10) y la raiz cuadrada de kawaismo XD LOL

Spring: claro que si Alice, hagamoslo entonces... se pone a hacer calculos... lo primero es una simple multiplicación... eso es 19360 y la raiz cuadrada de kawaisimo es... mmm (hace unos calculos utilizando numero complejos...) es Kawai(i) con un limite que va de 5000 al 100000

Alexander: Reto a freddy, toy freddy, springtrap, foxy, bonnie a estar con el personaje mas malvado y destructivo de todos... ERROR! SANS! :D la venganza es dulce y solo deben estar con el los próximos capítulos hasta que me aburra de verlos con error! y advertencia, no lo hagan enojar -_-"

Todos: error Sans!

Apenas lo vieron y todos querían huir

Alice: si que eres idiota -_-' -mira a las chicas del orfanato- reto a las chicas, en convivir con las dos toriel's, la que todos conocemos y la torijoven, lastima aun que sean de un mundo de undertale, me hubiera gustado conocerlas :'( 

Mangle: ay no! una de las Torirel's es una cabra malvada y resentida

Toriel: a quien llamas resentida " mi niña"

YoungTori: hola chicos

Golden: ah me caes mal...

Alexander: Ya tendras alguna oportunidad para eso -_-' Ultimo reto, puppet, me harias el honor de invocar a todos los animatronics, incluyendo a los nightmare animatronics, ya que aqui esta el hechizo de invocacion -_-' no preguntes donde lo saque, pero se que si los invocan estaran humanizados... eso si, tendran que prestarles algo de ropa a algunos de ellos cofcofcof...los nightmares y bueno, deberan convivir ustedes con sus respectivos "animatronics humanizados" por el resto del fic y sin peleas o mis dos nuevas creaciones, GasterBlasterZ y GasterBlasterX ¡los haran polvo! y claro, no atacan a las chicas... odian, a los chicos que se aprovechan de las mujeres y son muy buenos guardianes, asi que amlc, tienes gaster guardianes de mi parte y ustedes dos, chicos, no hagan destrozos

GBZ: "que fastidio" -_-

GBX: "okey!" :D

Alice: bye!

Alexander: Nos vemos -_- -me teletransporto llevándome a mi oc-

Puppet: -viendo a su nightmare- ah porque a nosotros!

AMLC21: JEJE UNOS GUARDIANES

Foxy: no es justo, aparte de estar con Error Sans tenemos que cuidarnos tambien de GBZ y GBX!

Freddy: y aparte de todo convivir con los animatronicos y nightmares

MTT: Y AHORA AQUI A LUCIUS

BULGY: YO QUERIA ANUNCIARLA

MTT: LO SIENTO PERO TU ERES NUEVO

Lucius: he aquí algunos conjuros sencillos del libro "Magicae et abscondita tenebrarum" de mi maestro ( regalo para Puppet )

Puppet: gracias, dímelos entonces!

Lucius: Para mover el agua a tu voluntad: Audite me hyacinthum iumentum. Me costó años hacerlo bien.

Foxy: aqui tenemos a Lucius la bruja jeje!

Lucius: Para contraatacar hechizos de luz: Dampnas teipsum ex lumine. Es un hechizo oscuro de nivel 5, muy difícil. Para enamorar a alguien sin corazón: per amorem defraudat. Hechizo emocional nivel 9.

Puppet: vaya, muy buenos hechizos, pero peligrosos si alguien inexperto tratase de usarlos, -los anota y los guarda-

BULGY: Y ESTO FUE TODO EN EL SHOW DE ENTREVISTAS, GRACIAS POR VENIR..

MTT: COOOOOOOOOOOOORTE!

AMLC21: BIEN CHICOS ES TODO

Puppet: que hay de tu duelo?

AMLC21: RECIBI UNA NOTA, LA SIGUIENTE ENTREVISTA JM SE HARA PRESENTE AL FINAL DEL SHOW

GBX: yo estare alerta!

BULGY: YO NO DEJARE QUE LE PASE NADA AL SET

Bonnie: chicos, los espero en el dormitorio, necesito decirles algo serio

Los hombres: emm ok...

 **Continuara**...


	25. Entrevista 23

**Entrevista 23 (PARTICIPANTES TOMAS FERRARI Y JUANPX, INVITADO PRESENTADOR BULGY)**

 **HOWDY HUMANOS:**

 **COMO DIJE EN EL OTRO FIC DEL INSTITUTO EBOTT, TENGO ALGUNOS PRRROBLEMITAS PERO PARECE QUE VOY A PODER SOLUCIONARLOS, PERO AUN ASÍ, VOY A HACER LOS CAPÍTULOS DE ENTREVISTAS Y LOCURAS EN EL INSTITUTO MAS CORTOS. SI NO SUBO CAPÍTULOS EN UNOS DÍAS DISCULPEN.**

Despues de la entrevista anterior, Bonnie quería hablar seriamente con los chicos...

Freddy: que pasa Bonnie?

Bonnie: ya me harte de Chica! quiero... quiero conseguirme otra novia!

Todos: queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Foxy: pero Bonnie, ella te ama, es solo que también esta cansada de que no le haces caso

Bonnie: pues ella no lucha lo suficiente por mi, ademas que aun le gusta Alexander, así que lo mejor sera que yo busque a alguien mas

Spring: yo opino que eres idiota conejo flaco

Foxy: pues yo no te apoyo Bonnie!

Freddy: yo si!. Bonnie se merece algo mejor, no digo que Chica sea fea, o mala, al contrario, ella es una mujer hermosa y con muchas cualidades, pero parece que no valora lo suficiente a Bonnie, así que nuestro amigo orejón necesita buscar nuevos horizontes, yo te apoyo amigo

Toy Freddy: yo tambien apoyo a Bonnie

Bboy: yo creo que deberias pensarlo mejor y...

Bonnie: tu callate Bboy! eres el mas mandilon de todos

Bboy: pero...

Freddy: si bboy, tu no hables

Toy Freddy: somos 3 contra tres, ya ni modo, vamos Bonnie, que tal se le llamamos a alguien de las fans, seguro alguna quiere salir contigo

Freddy: ya tengo todo planeado, voy a lanzar un anuncio en el show

Foxy: hagan lo que quieran, pero Chica se va a sentir mal, y yo se que no seras feliz conejo

Spring: yo creo que el zorro desastroso tiene razón, asi que en mi no busquen apoyo

Bboy: yo tampoco los apoyo

Toy Freddy: cállense trío de mandilones

Días después...

BULGY: BIENVENIDOS A ENTREVISTAS EN EL... -ES EMPUJADO POR MTT-

MTT: TE FALTA ESTILO CARIÑO... BIENVENIDOS AL MEJOR SHOW DE ENTREVISTAS DE TODO FANFICTION Y UNDERGROUND! ENTREVISTAS EN EL ORFANATO CAWTHON, Y COMO INVITADOS DE HOY TENEMOS AAAAAAAAAH... TOMAS FERRARI -APLAUSOS DE AMBIENTACIÓN - Y JUANPX12 Y SU GRUPO-MAS APLAUSOS DE AMBIENTACIÓN-

Tomas: hola chicos! Uuuuuhhhh reto, esto va a ser interesante. Muy bien Foxy cuando dije la hiciste bien con maggie (Mangle), me refería a que le diste confianza, gente en quienes confiar y tener a alguien que siempre está a su lado -le palmea la espalda a Foxy-

Foxy: ah ok jeje, me agrada que confíe en mi

Tomas: Que tal si cantas una canción, Le entras Bonnie?. Canten la d Calle 13-Ojos color sol (aganla pa sus damas)

Bonnie: -voltea a ver a Chica de reojo- solo para ayudar a Foxy -agarra su guitarra-

Foxy: jeje bien pirata, esto es para ti...

Se ponen a cantar...

 _Hoy el sol se escondió_  
 _Y no quiso salir_  
 _Te vio despertar_  
 _Y le dio miedo de morir._

 _Abriste los ojos_  
 _Y el sol guardo su pincel_  
 _Porque tu pintas el paisaje_  
 _Mejor que él._

 _Cuando amanece, tu lindura,_  
 _Cualquier constelación se pone insegura._  
 _Tu belleza huele a mañana_  
 _Y me da de comer_  
 _Durante toda la semana_  
 _Tus ojos hacen magia, son magos,_  
 _Los abriste y ahora se reflejan las montañas_  
 _En los lagos, la única verdad absoluta es_  
 _Que cuando naciste tu_  
 _A los arboles le nacieron frutas_  
 _Naranja dulce,_  
 _Siembra de querubes_  
 _Como el sol tenia miedo_  
 _Se escondió en una nube._  
 _Hoy el sol no hace falta, esta en receso_  
 _La vitamina D me la das tú con un beso._

 _La luna sale a caminar_

 _Siguiendo tus pupilas._  
 _La noche brilla original_  
 _Después que tú la miras._  
 _Ya nadie sabe ser feliz_  
 _A costa del despojo,_  
 _Gracias a ti_  
 _Y a tus ojos._

 _Eres un verso en riversa, un riverso._  
 _Despertaste y le diste vuelta mi universo._  
 _Ahora se llega a la cima_  
 _Bajando por la sierra,_  
 _La Tierra ya no gira,_  
 _Tú giras por la Tierra._  
 _En las guerras se dan besos,_  
 _Ya no se pelean._  
 _Hoy, las gallinas mugen_  
 _Y las vacas cacarean._  
 _Las lombrices y los peces_  
 _Pescan los anzuelos,_  
 _Se vuela por el mar_  
 _Y se navega por el cielo._

 _Crecen flores En la arena,_  
 _Cae lluvia En el desierto._  
 _Ahora los sueños Son reales,_  
 _Porque se sueña Despierto._  
 _Y ése sueño Es seguro,_  
 _Y así se reproduce_  
 _Y la inocencia Por fin_  
 _No se esconde de las luces._

 _La escasez de comida_  
 _Se vuelve deliciosa,_  
 _Porque tenemos la barriga llena de mariposas._  
 _Las galaxias revela su comarca escondida_  
 _Y en la Tierra parece_  
 _Que comienza la vida._

 _La luna sale a caminar_  
 _Siguiendo tus pupilas._  
 _La noche brilla original_  
 _Después que tú la miras._  
 _Ya nadie sabe ser feliz_  
 _A costa del despojo,_  
 _Gracias a ti Y a tus ojos._

 _En la academia militar_  
 _Enseñan medicina_  
 _Y los banqueros ahora dan_  
 _Viviendas y comida_  
 _Ya nadie sabe ser feliz_  
 _A costa del despojo,_  
 _Gracias a ti Y a tus ojos._

Mangle: bien Foxy!

Chica: -con cara de tristeza- (aaaaaaaaaah porque! porque volví a cometer el error en la entrevista pasada! porqueeeeeeeeeeee! porque tenia que decir eso)

Foxy: hey conejo, me vas a decir que en el fondo no le cantabas esto a Chica?

Bonnie: -triste- yo... no lo se

Tomas: Vamos Billy no me eches toda la mierda a mi, yo solo hice lo de la cita para que no quedará de lado, además,la mujer necesitaba divertirse no? te juro que no hice nada más -levantando ambas manos- Me perdonas? dale amigo -extendiendo la mano-

Bboy: ah de acuerdo, te perdono solo porque no me gusta hacer enemigos -le da la mano a Tomas-

Tomas: Al menos no te hizo vestirte de Potter, aunque a vos te queda mejor

AMLC21: JAJAJA QUE GRACIOSO... LO QUE LES ESPERA...

Tomas: Puppet por última vez no te pongas así cuando vengo ¿quieres que pase lo mismo que Bonnie y Chica? -serio y de brazos cruzados-

Puppet: que me ponga como! -se sonroja- yo no me pongo de ninguna forma, y no, tampoco soy idiota como Chica. Mira para que todo quede claro, solo quiero decir que me agradas, pero nunca dejaría a Bboy o Billy como le dices, yo lo elegí a el desde el principio, y aunque me cruzara con el mismísimo Harry Potter (aaaaaaaaaah Harry! ) no cambiaría a Bboy.

Golden: si como no!

Tomas: Hey Toy Freddy vamos a correr a un circuito? yo voy con el Ferrari 458 F.I.A GT1 y vos con una no tienes una d gp...bueno esta el -aparece Giacomo Agostini, 15 veces campeón de motogp-

Toy Freddy: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah pero... como... aaaaaaaah Maestro! -se inclina ante Giacomo-

Giacomo: toma bambino -le entrega a Toy freddy su yamaha de 500 cc- esta bien potenciada,demuestra que las dos ruedas pueden contra cuatros suerte y divertirte

Toy Freddy: -en shock- esto... debe ser un sueño! ajdsfkodjfi9ewohfwejhfiqwioefjioweqjoemnfgioewjfklewjfodsjakfljoewfj

Todos: Whaaaaaaaaaaaaat!

Toy Chica: Toy Freddy esta convulsionando

Toy Freddy: -se levanta- voy a enorgullecerte Maestro! -corre al circuito-

Tomas: Toy chica cuando volvamos de la carrera podrías hacer brownis de chocolate xfa? Jaja eres buena amiga

BULGY: EN SUS MARCAS!... LISTOS... FUEEEEEEEEERA!

Comienzan a correr, van bastante parejos, pero la buena suerte de Giacomo hizo que Toy Freddy ganara la carrera

Toy Freddy: -muy contento- siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! viva! siiii! gane! esta victoria la dedico a el gran Maestro Giacomo y a mi novia Toy Chica

Toy Chica: -con los brownis de chocolate listos- aaah sabia que ganarias -recibe a Toy Freddy con un beso y brownis-

Tomas: bien es hora de un postre

Toy Chica: aqui tienes Tom, prepare bastantes para... -mira el plato- queeeeeeeeeee! solo queda 1 pero y los demás... -voltea a ver a los zorros y a AMLC21 que estan comiendoselos- aaaaaaaaaaaaaah porque!

Giacomo: -comiendo un browni- me retiro bambinos- buena suerte en tu carrera futura oso Toy -se va-

Tomas: Freddy, Golden canten la canción Stay With Me de Diamond Eyes & Christina Grimmie

Freddy y Golden: ok aqui vamos...

 _Barely breathing_

 _Head is underwater_

 _At a crossroad_

 _To love or to not_

 _I wanna feel you_

 _Breathe in every motion_

 _I hear you whisper_

 _Stay with me_

 _Stay with me_

 _Cause without you here_

 _I disappear_

 _Into infinity, infinity_

 _Stay with me_

 _Cause without you here_

 _I disappear_

 _Stay with me_

 _I can feel your pain_

 _Pulsing through my veins_

 _Hold on to my hand and pray_

 _You'll find my heart one day_

 _Fight your way through these walls_

 _That you built so tall_

 _I look around and see_

 _It's you that has the key_

 _Stay with me Cause_

 _without you here_

 _I disappear_

 _Into infinity, infinity_

 _Stay with me Cause_

 _without you here_

 _I disappear_

 _Stay with me_

 _Stay with me_

 _Cause without you here_

 _I disappear_

 _Into infinity, infinity_

 _Stay with me_

 _Cause without you here_

 _I disappear_

 _Stay with me_

Todos: bravo!

Tomas: Spring escuchaste el dicho del cactus?, se aguanta la sequía y todavía pincha, vaaamoos,a pinchar -lo tiro y le pincho el trasero con un cactus- agradece que no fue con uno grande, y si, es x el reto

Spring: aaaaaah que rencoroso!

Tomas: Lo siento Bon pero tenía que hacerlo, y como le va con el Rock a vos y a Bonnie?

Bonbon: bien! a veces vamos a...

Bonnie: -le tapa la boca a Bonbon- no digas nada! ella quiere decir que estamos practicando para que nos contraten en fiestas importantes

Mangle: creí que tocaban en los camiones y en las calles

Bonnie: aaaaaaaaaah idiota!

Tomas: Toquen algo, no es rock, pero es una linda canción y cantenla As We Are Now de Saint Raymond

Spring: que es esto? un musical!

Bonbon: Spring! respeta, que bien, cantemos!

Se ponen a cantar...

 _We've all been waitin' for this, but it always comes too quick_

 _Spend our days in the playground pretending not to be kids_

 _The girls are in the corner, already had too much to drink_

 _Boys hide behind their laughter, like they don't care what girls think_

 _We'll never be as young as we are now_

 _The faces in the crowd are thinning out_

 _And I'm not saying stick around, but stick around_

 _And we may never have another light today, tomorrow is brand new start away_

 _And we'll never be as young as we are now, as we are now_

 _We've all been getting tired, the streets that we've outgrown_

 _Sit indoors for hours_

 _Now king George has lost his throne_

 _Something out there's calling, whisper we go home_

 _Nights that I stayed with you, cause you didn't want to be alone_

 _We'll never be as young as we are now_

 _The faces in the crowd are thinning out_

 _And I'm not saying stick around, but stick around_

 _And we may never have another light today, tomorrow is brand new start away_

 _And we'll never be as young as we are now, as we are now_

 _We'll never be as young as we are now_

 _The faces in the crowd are thinning out_

 _And I'm not saying stick around, but stick around_

 _And we may never have another light today, tomorrow is brand new start away_

 _And we'll never be as young as we are now, as we are now_

Tomas: Bueno avísenme con esto de los ataques, llámenme y yo vengo enseguida -les da su número a todos- Puppet no me vallas a agendar con otro nombre. Hola Mari todo bien? Como haces para llevar todo bien con la Universidad, esto y tener que cuidar las hijas de Charly, aguanta la tentación, no pienses en el Go

AMLC21: JEJE PESADO, PERO SI PUEDO, COMO YA DIJE PUEDE QUE LE BAJE UN POCO A LAS ACTUALIZACIONES ESTA SEMANA, PERO TRATARE QUE NO PASE, Y LAS HIJAS DE CHARLY, YA ESTAN DE VUELTA EN SU HOGAR, SOLO FUE TEMPORAL, Y SUPERE MI INSTINTO DE ENTRENADORA XD

MTT: Y AHORA RECIBAMOS AL GRUPO DE JUANPX12!

Allan: Hola a todos -entrando junto con su hermana y sus dos compañeros-

Zet: genial, ahora no es suficiente verles la cara en el instituto.

Freddy: uy que genio jajaja

Allan: bueno antes que nada mi creador les manda saludos desde su cuarto de estudio, y también le manda a Mangle la hoja de artemisa -le entrega el arma-ahora empezamos. Pregunta para MTT Cómo se sintió todo ese mlg?

MTT: AAAAAAAAAAH NI LO MENCIONES, FUE HORRIBLE! NO QUIERO PASAR POR ESTO DE NUEVO

Allan: Retos... Foxy y Mangle busquen, derriten y traigan la cabeza de la mitológica criatura Hydra.

Foxy: una muy buena misión, vamonos Mangle

Mangle: vamonos!

Horas después...

Mangle: aquí esta! lo hemos logrado

Todos: queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Foxy: fue fácil

Freddy: mentiras, que hicieron?

Puppet: ustedes hicieron trampa, esto no es... vaya, tal vez no sea la cabeza de Hydra, pero trajeron la cabeza de el monstruo del lago Ness

Bonbon: nessi!

Mangle: vamos! si cuenta!

Allan: Para los hombres los reto a encontrar una tarjeta escondida en el set, el que la encuentre se salvará de tener que limpiar TODO el instituto junto con juan.

Todos buscando como locos la tarjeta

Freddy: vamos ven a mi

Spring: jajajaja! la encontre! tomen esto idiotas!

Los demás: aaaaah!

Allan: Chica y toy chica, nos podrían preparar unas tartas por favor.

Chica: ya se me hacia raro que no me pusieran a cocinar -se va a la cocina-

Toy Chica: ok

Allan: Y de ultimo, que las mujeres hagan acrobacias en moto. 

Mangle: -ya arriba de una moto- wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! vamos a divertirnos!

Foxy: usa casco Mangle!

Bonbon: jeje no se como encenderla!

Chica: ademas de ir a hacer las tartas tenemos que hacer esto

Toy Chica: emm pues Toy Freddy me ha enseñado algo...

Golden: el pene!

Toy Chica: si tambien, pero hablo de algo sobre el uso de las motos

Golden: pues como sea vamos

Puppet: yo si puedo

Minutos despues, Mangle hizo volar la motocicleta y agujeró el techo del set, Bonbon dio una vuelta de 360 grados y se le apagó la moto, Puppet literalmente voló con ella, Toy Chica se paró en una rueda y logró hacer acrobacias básicas, Chica apenas arrancó y chocó contra la pared, y Golden daba vueltas y vueltas haciendo poses sexys sobre la moto.

Zet: se acabo? ¡Vamonos!

Allan: claro que si-empezando a caminar también

Jote: oigan nos habían dicho que teníamos que comer la comida de Mangle antes de irnos -les recordó a los dos-

Zet: maldita sea.

Allan: jejeje pues nada a hacerlo, gracias por recordar -llorando a más no poder-

Jote: de nada jijijiji.

Mangle va a preparar la comida... minutos después...

Zet: en serio hay que comer eso -mirando el plato.-

Allan: pues a terminar con esto -llevándose la cuchara a la boca con la comida. Inmediatamente el ojinegro y el ojiceleste se desmayaron, pero Jote se la trago como si nada e incluso se la termino.

Jote: ahhh tenía hambre -dijo satisfecho-

Todos: queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Freddy: no puedo creer que haya otro loco que pueda consumir la comida mortal de Mangle!

Mangle: siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! soy una gran cocinera!

Emily: esto Jote, creo que debemos irnos.

Jote: es verdad -en eso les ata las piernas a los desmayados- por cierto también me dijo que si querían preguntarnos algo adelante

Freddy: bien pues hoy no tenemos mucho que preguntar, pero... los retamos que jueguen FNAF Sister Location a la media noche y que nos digan sus experiencias

Jote: Adiooos -se retira llevándose al par arrastrado-

Emily: Chao

Tomas: bueno pues si no hay ataques...

?/?/?: UN MOMENTO...

Un hombre habia aparecido en el set... apariencia... facil... como la de DR House...

Todos: quien es ese!

AMLC21: DEBES SER JM...

?/?/?: DEJAME PRESENTARME ADECUADAMENTE, SOY EL LICENCIADO JULIAN MANES, ESCRITOR EN FANFICTION

Todos: queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

AMLC21: JULIAN MANES! EL CHICO DE LOS FICS DE POKEMON! EL AUTOR DE LOS PRIMEROS FICS QUE LEI EN MI VIDA, PERO... PORQUE...

JM: PUES SOY QUIEN VIENE A RETARTE, A VER QUE TANTO HAS MEJORADO, "ESCRITORA NOVATA"

Bonnie: uuuuuuuuuuuuuu Jefa! jajajaj "escritora novata"

Foxy: silencio!

Freddy: callense!

AMLC21: JEJE ACEPTO EL DUELO, SOLO DECIDAMOS COMO Y CUANDO SERA...

 **CONTINUARA...**

 **Bien bien bien, llego la hora del duelo y...**

 **FREDDY: ESPEREN ANTES... QUIERO ANUNCIAR ALGO... SI HAY ALGUNA FAN INTERESADA EN SALIR CON BONNIE, POR FAVOR MANDE REVIEW**

 **AMLC21: OYE ESTO YA HABIA TERMINADO FREDDY, AHORA DEJAME TERMINAR... YO QUIERO AUNUNCIAR OTRA COSA, OPINEN EN LOS REVIEWS DE QUE QUIEREN QUE SE TRATE EL DUELO. AH Y PARA LOS LECTORES, MI CONTRINCANTE LIC. JULIAN MANES ES REAL, ES UN ESCRITOR DE FANFICTION, ESCRITOR DE VARIAS HISTORIAS DE POKEMON, INUYASHA, SAKURA, ETC. FUERON LOS PRIMEROS FICS QUE RECUERDO HABER LEIDO, ES UN BUEN ESCRITOR.**


	26. AVISO

**Howdy humanos!**

 **Sigo viva! XD gracias por su paciencia, por este fin de semana aun no podre hacer nada de fics, tengo tarea de todo, pero prometo que para la proxima semana volvere**

 **Gracias a los seguidores, y a Ana por sus consejos XD, el único que actualizare sera el final de las vacaciones en el rancho porque ese cap ya lo tenia casi listo.**

 **En el fic de las entrevistas... recuerden que Bonnie y Freddy haran un casting para que Bonnie salga con alguna chica... rayos ya dije lo que pasaria en la siguiente entrevista... SPOILER... bueno y en el Instituto Ebott... las cosas se complican para todo mundo, a Theory se le sube la autoridad a la cabeza, y a Chica se le sube el odio... Y claro, mas chismes...**

 **LUCIUS tus links no puedo verlos XD recuerda que no puedes subir links de paginas en fanfiction, mejor dime como buscar el comic traducido o algo asi, como tu lo hayas encontrado...**

 **Dejenme pensar en que otro aviso... ah si... el Haloween se acerca... solo eso tengo que decir... bueno Hasta pronto humanos!**


	27. Entrevista 24

**Entrevista 24 (Participantes de hoy, Alexander, Lucius, Bulgy y Pursuit y saludos de... Cami02468...?... Gisell y Karen (oc de Milena) en la lista de candidatas para Bonnie)**

Despues de los asuntos con Julian Manes...

Freddy: estas lista para tus retos jefa?

AMLC21: AUN NO SE DE QUE SE VA A TRATAR EL DUELO, HAY GENTE (ENTRE ELLOS LUCIUS) QUE ME DEJAN ARMAS Y ARMADURAS, PERO NO SE NI SIQUIERA DE QUE TRATARA MI DUELO, LO UNICO QUE SE ES QUE EL DUELO SERA A PRINCIPIOS DE DICIEMBRE

Foxy: por bien de todos debemos ganar, o no tendremos una navidad decente

Toy Freddy: que crees Bonnie, ya tienes dos candidatas para salir

Bonnie: me alegra! por fin voy a darle su merecido a Chica

Foxy: -molesto- oye! solo lo estas haciendo por molestar a Chica! ella es mi amiga y no dejare que le hagas eso!

Freddy: desde cuando tan cariñoso con Chica?

Foxy: ella siempre ha sido como nuestra hermana, y para su información, si Mangle no estuviera, sería a la única mujer a la que le haría caso -se va molesto-

Todos: queeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Bonnie: -mas enojado- ahora resulta! tambien se quiere tirar a Chica, pues largate! igual ya no me interesa!

Mas tarde en el show...

MTT: BIENVENIDOS A... -MIRA A BULGY- BUENO VEAMOS COMO LO HACES ESTA VEZ CARIÑO

BULGY: GRACIAS, BIENVENIDOS A EL MEJOR SHOW DE ENTREVISTAS DE TODO FANFICTION Y EL MUNDO... LOCURAS EN EL... ESPERA QUE...

MTT: AAAH BIENVENIDOS AL SHOW DE ENTREVISTAS EN EL ORFANATO CAWTHON, EL DIA DE HOY VIENEN, ALEXANDER, LUCIUS Y PURSUIT...

BULGY: Y ANTES QUE NADA UNA TAL CAMI02468 LES MANDA SALUDOS A TODOS... EMM PUEDO HACER UNAS CUANTAS PREGUNTAS YO?

MTT: PUES CLARO HAZLAS...

BULGY: BIEN...BBOY, TE GUSTA LA GLOBOFILIA?

Los osos pervertidos: jajajajajajaja!

Bboy: -rojo- aaaaaaah claro que no, yo no haria tal cosa!

BULGY: JAJA BUENO, AMLC, POR DEJARME TRABAJAR AQUI TE DOY ESTE PIKACHU SUPER KAWAII

AMLC21: AAAAAH GENIAL GRACIAS COMPAÑERO!

BULGY: TOY FREDDY, TE DOY TODAS LAS MOTOS QUE TE DESTRUYERON EN ENTREVISTAS PASADAS

Toy Freddy: muchas gracias, me encantan estas entrevistas donde me regresan mi felicidad

BULGY: BON TEN ESTA POCIÓN QUE TE HARA TAN INTELIGENTE COMO SPRINGTRAP, POR UNA SEMANA

Todos: queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Bonbon: de verdad! -se la toma- emm me siento... me siento rara... -la pocion comienza a hacer efecto- porque... porque de repente siento esas ansias de ponerme a buscar las funciones trigonométricas de todo movimiento circular...

Spring: aaaaaaah Bonbon! eres... eres brillante, querida ahora podemos hablar de tantas cosas...

Bonbon: -se pone unos lentes- ejem... mi estimado Spring, ahora que tengo mas cerebro, quiero decirte que eres un idiota, siempre me tomas por tu tonta, y aunque solo sea por una semana, no quiero ser tu novia, cuando regrese a ser ignorante de nuevo volvere contigo, pero por lo pronto no me atraes

Spring: pero que... pero Bonbon!

Bonbon: pero nada, ahora si me disculpas, voy a leer la ultima edicion del libro de Baldor en lo que me toca algun interrogatorio o reto a mi -se pone a leer-

Todos: whaaaaaaaat!

BULGY: EMM BUENO, CHICA, TE RETO A QUE SEAS LA SIRVIENTA DE BONNIE POR TODO ESTE CAPITULO

Chica: queeeeeeeeeeeee!

Bonnie: queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Chica: demonios!

Bonnie: -aprovechando- lo que oiste, ahora ve hazme unos sandwiches de queso con crema de zanahorias

MTT: BIEN AHORA PURSUIT...

Suben al estudio 3 motos de carreras cada una con colores diferentes la roja con negro viene rip y miranda en la verde y negra van bech y amanda y en la azul y negra va Pursuit

Pursuit: bien empecemos jeje. Bonbon y Spring el karma existe nenes y por burlarse del amigo wonejo morado se quedaran sin zanahorias por 6 meses

Spring y Bonbon: queeeeeeeeeeeee!

Bonbon: claramente hemos visto que Bonnie no duro mucho tiempo con el castigo amigo Pursuit, como ves, el comerá un sándwich con crema de zanahorias, asi que aceptamos el castigo si esas variaciones de consumo de zanahoria son permitidas

Spring: ni yo hubiese podido defender mi punto de vista de esa forma... -mirando a Bonbon mas enamorado que nunca- eres brillante!

Bonbon: calla Springtrap, por favor.

Freddy: hasta educada se volvió jajaja!

Miranda: *comiendo una zanahoria* despidanse de ellas jaja

Chica llega con una charola llena de sandwiches para Bonnie

Chica: -de mala gana- aqui tienes

Bonnie: tienes que servirme contenta, ahora sonrieme y dime "aqui tiene joven y apuesto Bonnie"

Todos: Bonnie!

Bonnie: Chica es mi sirvienta por este tiempo y debo aprovechar

Chica: ah, aquí tiene joven y apuesto Bonnie -le entrega la charola-

Pursuit: Bonnie, que se sintio ser igual de descarado que tu version animatronica

Bonnie: -comiendo sus sandwiches- no fue tan molesto jeje

Pursuit: Toy freddy, como Freddy te destruyo tus motos tendremos que iniciar de nuevo me tendrás que llevar por el desierto para que asalte un tren y si lo logras te daré mi moto de carreras 

Toy Freddy: con gusto Pursuit! vamos ya!

Rato despues...

Pursuit: bien te la has ganado amigo, ahora Chica, quiero cocinar me ayudas? 

Chica: oye ya me habías puesto un reto! pero esta bien, vamos

Pursuit: Foxy te reto a hacer el bottle chalenge con tu garfeo

Foxy: jeje como digas -agarra una botella- bien lo intentare...

Despues de un rato, Foxy logro su cometido...

Foxy: lo logre! como te quedo el ojo!

Pursuit: Mangle, te reto a cantar el rap del dinero

Mangle: El mundo se consume en dinero, el dinero es dinero, el dinero es dinero, el dinero es dinero, el dinero es dinero, aprende algo dinero...

Pursuit: Bonnie, te concederé el deseo de que yo mate al ser que mas odies

Bonnie: -mirando a Alexander- (no, no puedo hacer eso, ademas no deberia odiarlo, el no tiene la culpa de que Chica lo quiera) -se agacha triste- no, gracias, yo no soy asi

Chica: (ah Bonnie es tan lindo!)

Pursuit: Freddy, te reto a ir a la celda de vincent y le dispares en los genitales puedes usar el truco aezakmi (gta san)

Freddy: ok -va a la celda-...

Rato después...

Freddy: aaaaaaah tengo una pésima puntería, le pegue en la pierna, no le atine

Pursuit: Toy chica, vamos a participar en cupcake wars -le enseña los boletos- 

Toy Chica: -emocionada- aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah es mi turno de triunfar! vamos! tenemos que ganar!

Pursuit: y como siempre me pueden dar retos a mi y a mis oc's

 _Golden: solo una cosita... que cada uno de tus ocs y claro tu tambien elija uno de nosotros para llevarselo al cuarto oscuro, y ya saben para que_

Freddy: si eso!

Spring: tenian que ser!

Golden: tranquilo, seguro ni te elegirán a ti

Foxy: ni se les ocurra elegirme a mi, jeje bueno, ademas Pursuit no tiene muchos ocs mujeres, es mas solo tiene uno

MTT: AHORA VIENE LUCIUS...

Lucius: Hola! Preguntas y retos para mi, mi ocs y el de Citlali, por favor chicos.

 _Freddy: vaya, a ustedes... pues yo quiero ver a Citlali en traje de baño_

 _Toy Freddy: y que nos baile como hizo Lucius_

 _Spring: si... tambien que Lucius lo haga!_

Freddy: no que muy decente!

Spring: -rojo- lo siento, la verdad, es que ella me parece muy linda, no lo hago por perversion

 _Bonbon: claro! siempre prefieres a otras menos a mi, por eso ya no te quiero, yo quiero que Lucius me conteste este problema matematico..._

 _Foxy pagó $50 por 3 cajas de tornillos y 5 cajas de clavos. Mangle compró 5 cajas de tornillos y 7 de clavos y tuvo que pagar $74. ¿Cuál es el precio de cada caja de tornillos y de cada caja de clavos?_

Spring: jeje es hermoso, es un pequeño problema matemático con un sistema de ecuaciones de 2 por 2, facil de resolver

Bonbon: tu callate, es obvio que es facil, pero no quiero presionar a Lucius. Dijiste que eras buena en matematicas, asi que algo asi debes saber resolverlo...

Foxy: oye Mangle...

Mangle: que pasa?

Foxy: cuando compramos eso que dijo Bonbon?

Mangle: no lo se, tal vez fue el día que rompimos la mesa

Puppet: a ver, yo quiero preguntarles a su parejita de ocs enamorados, como se dieron cuenta que eran gays?

Chica: es todo.

BULGY: Y AHORA LLEGA EL GRUPO DE ALEXANDER..

Alexander: Buenas a todos ustedes mis queridos amigos del orfanato...

Todos: hola Alexander!

Frank: ya presentanos -con vendajes en algunas partes de su cuerpo-

Alice: ya callate rodriguez, y no te muevas mucho -_-

Frank: si, ¿no que?-se mueve bruscamente dejando algunas vendas con sangre-

Alice: si que eres idiota -_- -cambiándole los vendajes de su ex mejor amigo-

Mangle: ves Chica, eso es amor

Chica: cállate!

Alexander: Bueno, como ellos solo estarán de espectadores, ¡aquí les tenemos a belén! -señalo al asiento al lado mio y dejando ver al hermano de la guardia- que rayos?

Alan: mi hermanita esta ahora cubriendome en el turno nocturno en la pizzeria, asi que yo estare en su lugar -_-'

Alexander: Uh, ¿bueno como sea? -miro con una sonrisa malevola hacia los chicos del orfanato- ¡momento de las torturas! :D

Alice: no seas malo con ellos, recuerda que tu debes el avance del nuestro capitulo y sin molestar a estos chicos... -señala a los chicos del orfanato-

Alexander: aguafiesta

Alan: aqui vamos... -tomando unas tarjetas amarillas para leerlo en voz alta hacia todos los del orfanato- pregunta para las chicas del orfanato, que pasaria si vieran a sus otros yo AU's de FNAF version humanizados y esas cosas... -_-'

Golden: pues supongo que se parecerian a nosotros... esperen, pero que mi version no era hombre! mmm... si fuera asi me lo tiraria

Chica: no lo se, que tanto se parecería a mi?

Mangle: la mantendría lejos de Foxy, aunque no creo que le interese mucho, pero de todas formas

Puppet: no me cae bien

Toy Chica: pues a mi tampoco

Bonbon: también mi versión en un hombre!

Alan: pregunta para Chica, sabias que uno de tus tantos AU sale con un guardia nocturno en la pizzeria y que sus padres tienen un restaurante de comida rapida... -ve su movil- uh, mi hermana me envia un mensaje que pronto les traera algo por parte de un amigo de nosotros que trabaja en la pizzeria -_-'

Chica: en serio! que afortunada

Alan: Bonbon, sabias que tu version shadow humanizada esta intentando de logar con springtrap, ok no esa no es mi letra -_- -lanza la tarjeta al carajo- veamos, esta...

Bonbon: queee!

Alan: Foxy, ¿que dirias si tu version au humanizado sale con una guardia nocturna que le gusta el arte de pinturas?-mirandolo esperando alguna respuesta por parte del- es increíble, que incluso tu, dices esas palabras hacia ti mismo que se enamoro de una chica humana en vez de mangle... -_-' aun que, una del au de mangle, ¿sale con mi primo? pero, neh...

Foxy: queeeeeeeeee! quien demonios sale con MI Mangle!

Mangle: es otra Mangle, recuerdalo

Foxy: ah jeje esta bien, pues, no lo se, porque iria con una humana, en mi caso prefiero una chica como Mangle, que no sea una humana normal.

Alguien patea la puerta

Alexander: carajo... -me oculto entre las sombras sin que nadie se diera cuenta mientas miraban a quien habia entrado-

Toy Chica (humanizada): ¡alan rodriguez!

Alan: ah... que hay TChica... -nervioso- ¿que haces aqui...?

Toy Chica: pero que! ella!

Toy Chica (humanizada): vengo a ver a donde iba mi novio

Frank: pero, que mierda... O-O

Alice: ¡n...novio! -sonrojada como tomate- ¡que rayos te paso! -la mira de pies a cabeza-

Toy Chica (humanizada): hola alice :D -saluda a su amiga- ¿te gusta nuestro nuevo look?-con una camisa blanca que decia "Let's Party" blanca, pantalones azules cortos hasta las rodillas y zapatillas blanca-

Alice: uh, hay veces que me pregunto, que mierda tiene en la cabeza el señor fazbear

Frank: la popularidad -_-'

Alan: dinero -_-'

Alexander: su reputación -_-'

Toy Chica (humanizada): que a pesar de que seamos almas de niños en cuerpos animatronics le interesa mas el dinero y su jodida reputación XD

Alexander: Bueno, mejor vamos a los...

Toy Chica (humanizada): -mirando a su otra yo de pies a cabeza- vaya, si que se parece a mi, pero se le ve las alas de pollo -_-' aun que tiene un buen estilo de ropa...

Toy Chica: en serio... bueno, la verdad creí que serias toda una presumida, pero creo que me caes bien, un día deberíamos salir de compras juntas...

Alan: ah, tchica, por favor, vete a la pizzeria -_-'

Toy Chica (humanizada): -mira a los demas del orfanato- wow, si que son identicos a los demas con caracteristicas animales en ellos, excepto ¿el? -señala a springtrap- ¿a el no lo conozco?

Spring: que inculta

Alan: que humillante -tapándose el rostro con su mano en vergüenza de su novia-

Alice: puedes explicarnos, ¿por que toy chica es tu novia? -en un tono de madre regañandolo-

Alan: ah... seria, una larga historia, señorita jeager... -nervioso-

Toy Chica (humanizada): ¿por que golden es mujer? ¿segun recuerdo, golden es hombre?

Alan: Tchica, es como decir como unos niños en cuerpos animatronicos pueden moverse, hablar, comer y eso -sonrojado-

Toy Chica (humanizada): como quieras, despues no te quejes si no te preparo mi postre favorito

Alan: ¿te refieres a cupcakes?

Toy Chica (humanizada): asi es, pero un cupcake sabor a mora con fresa

Alan: eres una...manipuladora... -_-

Toy Chica (humanizada): yo tambien, ¿te quiero?-le da un beso en los labios a alan dejandolo todo rojo y algo enbobado-

Alice: podemos continuar esto

Alan: si...

Toy Chica: vaya, asi que tu eres novio de mi version AU humanizada... tienes buen gusto Alan

Alexander: - Bueno, ¡momento de los retos! :D

Frank: reto a que las chicas del orfanato no tengan ninguna relacion alguna con sus parejas :D puede que este herido, pero eso no quiere decir que no pueda vengarme XD

Golden: nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!

Bonbon: puedo soportarlo, igual no aceptare a Springtrap por una semana

Spring: aaah ya ni siquiera me dice Spring!

Mangle: aaaaaaah porque!

Chica: igual yo no hago nada desde que no estoy con Bonnie

Toy Chica: ya ni modo

Puppet: pues que se le va a hacer

Alice: reto a que todos los del orfanato no coman nada de sus platillos favoritos por tres meses! y tu jovensito!

Alan: s...si

Alice: me explicatas, por que toy chica es tu novia, desde el comienzo hasta el final

Alan: o...ok -con cara de miedo-

Todos: jajajaja!

AMLC21: JEJE DE QUE SE RIEN, NO PODRAN COMER SUS PLATILLOS FAVORITOS POR 3 MESES

Chica: adios a la pizza por 3 meses

Bonnie: aaah menos platillos con zanahorias

Alexander: Reto a las chicas y chicos del orfanato a resistirse esta hermosa y deliciosa, tarjeta dorada vip2 diamante XD -susurrandole al oido de la autora- es lo mismo que la tarjeta anterior

1 milisegundo después...

 _Todos peleandose y hablando a la vez..._

 _es mia... a un lado... quitate! damela... idiota! yo la necesito... pudranse en el infierno... no la merecen... aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah... Foxy saca tu garfio de ahi... allahu akbar... mia...mia... Spring me encajas el codo... que te lo encaja... encajamelo a mi... sucia... sueltala ya... esto se va a descontrolar... aiuuuuuuuudaaa..._

Toy Chica (humanizada): -viendo como se pelean sus otros Au's de ella y sus compañeros- que vergüenza nos dan a los animatronicos al saber que ustedes son las reencarnaciones de nosotros -_-'

Alice: somo dos -_-

Frank: tres, por que me gusta vengarme de estos que no saben por lo que pasaron los otros animatronics de otros au's

Alexander: haber sabiondo, que tanto sabes de los au's

Frank: simple mi estimado idiota, estos son los au's de los olds y los toys y claramente son mas humanos con caracteristicas animales en cada uno de ellos -mirandolos pelearse por una tonta tarjeta- ademas, de que son aun unos niños a pesar de ser adolecentes como toy chica

Toy Chica (humanizada): al menos no muero en un accidente -_-

Frank: dijiste algo?

Toy Chica (humanizada): ¿yo no dije nada? -_-'

AMLC21: AAAH ESTOS CHICOS NUNCA APRENDERAN... HASTA A MI ME DAN VERGÜENZA Y ESO QUE SON MIS VERSIONES PERSONALES DE LOS ANIMATRONICOS... QUE VERGUENZA CHICOS...

Alexander: Reto para todos... -haciendo aparecer un trofeo en medio del lugar- es una copa de oro y el que lo obtenga primero se lo ganara, sin magia marioneta -_- -ve que se acercan a la copa y de la nada una torre de piedras sale debajo de la copa elevandola a una altura alta y me aparezco hasta la sima- vamos chicos, es facil, yo cai una vez y logre subirla XD (ok no, fueron como 5 veces en caer) ah, y cuidado al subir por que empieza a separarse y formar obstaculos arriba XD

Todos: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah

Spring: ahi voy -comienza a escalar-

Foxy: ese tesoro es mio -también comienza a escalar...

Todos van a tratar de subir, pero Golden se queda un poco atrás para tomar la tarjeta ahora que todos se fueron

Golden: (jejeje idiotas)

Rato después...

Todos: -tirados en el piso golpeados y adoloridos- aaaaaaaaah ya no podemos mas...

Alexander: lo siento, han perdido amigos...

Frank: reto a la autora hacer un gran yuri con las chicas del orfanato... incluyendo a scarlett -_- perdona, Scott, no es personal -_-' 

Scott: aaaaaaaaaaaaah porque!

Golden: siiii Yuri!

AMLC21: FRANK HIJO DE LA GRAN P*%4... ME LAS PAGARAS

Scarlett: pero porque yo... casi no salgo y cuando salgo es para lo peor

AMLC21: LO UNICO QUE PUEDO DECIR ES QUE NO ESPECIFICASTE Y LO HAREMOS EN EL CUARTO OSCURO, VAMOS

Golden: -emocionada- siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Mangle: ay no... esto no va a salir nada bien

Chica: que haremos ahora...

Scarlett: ok...

Bonbon: mmm estadisticamente creo que las posibilidades de que salgamos sin daños de esto es de un 43%

Puppet: deja tus estadísticas ya

Y en el cuarto...

AMLC21: BIEN CHICAS, NO TENEMOS PORQUE...

Golden: -manoseando a Mangle- empecemos!

Chica: oye!

Golden: celosa?

Chica: claro que no!

Toy Chica: bien que quieres también tocar a la Mangle

Golden: vamos jefa no seas aguafiestas, solo hay que... -se acerca a tocarla-

AMLC21: JEJE NO DEBISTE HACERLO... -LA TOMA DEL CUELLO-

Afuera se escuchan los gritos de Golden...

Todos: whaaaaaaaat!

Golden: -fingiendo- ooooooooooh si! jeje denle duro!

Chica: no seas idiota!

Todas se ponen a golpearse dentro del cuarto y hasta se daban una que otra manoseada

Bonbon: quien me esta agarrando los pechos

Mangle: pues como no agarrarlos, son enormes!

Bonbon: envidia?...

Puppet: podrían sacar su mano de mi entrepierna!

Toy Chica: jeje

AMLC21: YO NO SOY!

Scarlett: lo siento soy yo

Toy Chica: de quien son estas nalgas?

Chica: son mias! ... ya basta vamonos de aqui!

Despues...

Golden: la jefa me toco!

AMLC21: QUE GRAN MENTIRA! ... MALDITA SEA FRANK

Puppet: terminamos tocándonos todas, así que dejen de quejarse

Alice: reto que las chicas hagan un... ah... -pensando hacia las chicas- que destruyan las versiones peluches de los chicos y que los chicos hagan lo mismo con las versiones de los peluches de las chicas

Todos: nooooooooooooooooooooooo!

Foxy: -mirando a su peluche de Mangle- nooooo! no puedo hacer eso -abraza a su peluche-

Mangle: -casi llorando- noooooooooooo mi Foxy! no puedo hacerlo

Todos miraban con mucho cariño a sus peluches

Freddy: aaaah no podemos

Se ponen a llorar como niños...

Puppet: oigan hagamoslo, luego los volvemos a reparar

Todos: -tristes- esta bien...

Foxy: lo siento querida -rompe su peluche con el garfio- aaaaaaaah esto me duele mas a mi que a ti...

Mangle: Foxy... -arranca la cabeza de su peluche de una mordida-

Frank: pss, Mangle... escuche un pajarito que Foxy lo hace con tu versión peluche... y ¿que lo prefiere mas a ese peluche que a ti? :/ 

Mangle: -enojada- Foxy! eso es cierto?

Foxy: -nervioso- nnnnooo... para nada...

Alice: listo, nos vamos -llevandose a arrastras al joven guardia nocturno-

Alan: eh, pero ¿no me arrastres de esa forma?

Frank: vete acostumbrandote -siguiendolos detras mientras arrastra a la pollo toy humanizada-

Toy Chica (humanizada): ¡no me arrastre como si fuera una niña!

Frank: eres una niña en un cuerpo animatronico

Toy Chica (humanizada): ¡no! ¡ya soy mayor! ¡no frank! -salen por la puerta-

Alexander: lo que hace la paternidad -_-' a la vez buena y mala también...da miedo... -miro a todos- bueno, sin mas adiós y que tengan un buen día y... feliz halloween adelantado -colocandome una mascara de esqueleto que le brillaba el ojo izquierdo a azul intenso- momento de hacer pasar un mal rato a niños genocidas XD -se teletrasnporta a lo sans no sin antes dejar una canasta de mimbre con deliciosas cosas para comer-

AMLC21: -COMIENDOSE LAS COSAS- OIGAN... Y QUE VA A PASAR ELLAS -SEÑALA A KAREN Y A GISELL

Freddy: cierto, las candidatas

Bonnie: bueno chicas, muchisimas gracias por venir, como saben estoy buscando una novia nueva

Chica: -super celosa y molesta- Bonnie! como puedes hacerme esto!

Bonnie: calla, ademas eres mi sirvienta, ahora traeme unos frapuccinos para mi y mis invitadas

Chica: pues no! me rehuso a seguir con esto! -se va llorando molesta-

Gisell: pobre Chica, pero tambien lo merce por no tratarte como mereces Bonnie

Karen: yo quiero salir con Bonnie!

Gisell: yo lo hare primero..

Bonnie: tranquilas, hay mucho Bonnie para las dos

Foxy: -enojado- estas mal! mira como dejaste a Chica! ella se siente mal

Bonnie: claro, ponte de lado de Chica, y que hay de cuando yo me sentía mal! cuando ella me traiciono con Alexander, y ademas admite en mi cara que le gusta, como crees que me siento yo! ahora si me disculpas voy a salir con ellas -las toma del brazo y se van juntos en el auto de Bonnie-

Mangle: voy a ver a Chica...

Golden: deberia darte vergüenza conejo idiota!

Freddy: Bonnie merece salir con alguien mas

Toy Chica: tu callate!

Golden: bueno, ahora si me disculpan tengo asuntos que atender... -sale corriendo del orfanato-

Todos se fueron, solo se quedaron AMLC21, MTT Y BULGY...

AMLC21: QUIEREN COMER?

MTT: YO SI

BULGY: Y AHORA QUE...

JULIAN M: VAYA... FELICIDADES... NADA MAL... TE ESTARÉ VIGILANDO HASTA EL DÍA DEL DUELO...

AMLC21: JEJE ES UN PLACER TENERTE COMO PUBLICO JULIAN, QUIERES COMER ALGO? -LE OFRECE COMIDA DE LA CANASTA-

JULIAN: DE ACUERDO -TOMA ALGO DE LA CANASTA- ... TE ACONSEJARE UNA COSA MAS... UN POCO DE MADUREZ NO TE VENDRÍA MAL...

AMLC21: JE! UN LIBRO ÁLGEBRA NO TE VENDRÍA MAL... LICENCIADO...

Spring: -regresa- jejeeje! uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu Julian! ARRIBA LOS INGENIEROS! -se va corriendo-

 **Continuara...**

 **Sin ofensas a los Licenciados... pero los es una naturaleza que los ingenieros estén contra los licenciados.**

 **Gracias a la participación indirecta de Julian Manes... que es el "villano" de la historia... es un escritor genial... Julian lo siento, te toco ser el malo XD.**


	28. Aviso para todos

**Aviso:**

 **A ver Chicos, algunos piensan que al participar en las entrevistas y en el instituto me estan dando mayor trabajo y presion y no es verdad, a mi me agrada que comenten y estoy encantada en que se contesten sus preguntas, solo les estoy haciendo un pequeño recordatorio para que no se desesperen cuando no actualizo, pero me encanta que me envien reviews y me pregunten y participen.**

 **Ver sus reviews con sus ocurrencias y preguntas me dan alegria y no quiero que dejen de participar**

 **Si, claro que tengo cosas que hacer por la uni, pero mi diversion y distraccion principal es escribir fics, si no fuera por esto, en realidad me sentiria muchisimo mas estresada, asi que participen por favor.**

 **:)**

 **Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrracias!**


	29. Entrevista 25

**Entrevista 25**

 **Es hora de una entrevista mas larga... (Participantes de hoy Theory, Alexander, Milena y Carlos (LedetFayder)**

Después de la entrevista pasada...

Golden: vamos Chica animarte, anda levántate

Chica: no quiero!

Mangle: pobre Chica, no quiere hacer nada desde que Bonnie comenzó a salir con Giselle y con Karen

Toy Chica: anda Chica, levantate, necesitamos tus deliciosos platillos, vamos!

Bonbon: si levantate, te extrañamos

Chica: no quiero, por favor dejenme sola

Golden: vamos, la dramatica es la Mangle no tu

Mangle: oye!

Chica: -llorando- ya no quiero saber nada, solo dejenme aqui

Golden: -molesta- aaaah todo por culpa del conejo morado ojos de marihuano, pero me va a escuchar -sale del dormitorio-

Mientras con los hombres...

Bonnie: -tocando la guitarra- emm y con quien deberia quedarme de mis citas

Foxy: -enojado- eres un idiota, Chica no ha salido del dormitorio desde que empezaste con tus tonterias, Mangle me dijo que no se levanta de la cama mas que para ir al baño, si sigue asi se va a enfermar

Bonnie: -algo triste- emm en serio... pues... pues ella se lo buscó

Freddy: asi se habla

Spring: no te importa como se sienta Chica, y se supone que eres su amigo

Freddy: claro que me preocupa, pero tambien Bonnie es mi amigo y el merece una mujer que lo valore

Golden: -abre la puerta de golpe- conejo idiota! es hora de que te disculpes con Chica

Bonnie: yo! pero ella fue la culpable, ahora que no se aguante, y si no le gusta, que le vaya a llorar al Alexander

Golden: eres un idiota malnacido! si Chica se muere por no alimentarse sera tu culpa

Foxy: es cierto, ella no ha comido nada

Freddy: pues asi aprendera

Golden: Freddy! eres un machista! no puedo creerlo de ti

Freddy: desde cuando tan buena amiga Golden

Golden: siempre he sido buena amiga, que sea pervertida es algo muy diferente

De repente suenan sus celulares...

Freddy: ah chicos hoy toca entrevista

Golden: lo que faltaba... -regresa al dormitorio- Chicas! hoy toca entrevista

Chica: aaaaaaah no quiero ir!

Puppet: vamos, tienes que ser fuerte, y ademas hoy viene Alexander, porque no aprovechas y le coqueteas

Chica: -limpiandose las lagrimas- tienes razon, ya basta de llorar por Bonnie -se levanta- vamos

Mangle: emm esto se va a poner peor

Puppet: ya no hay remedio

Y en el set...

MTT: BIENVENIDOS AL MEJOR SHOW DE ENTREVISTAS...

BUGLY: EN FANFICTION...

MTT: Y EN TODO UNDERGROUND...

BULGY Y MTT: ENTREVISTAS EN EL ORFANATO CAWTHON...

MTT: BIEN HECHO CARIÑO... EL DIA DE HOY TENDREMOS COMO INVITADOS A THEORY, MILENA, ALEXANDER Y CARLOS...

BULGY: EMPECEMOS CON THEORY Y COMPAÑIA...

Theory entra, se ve algo molesto y llega quejandose contra Bonbon...

Theory: Idiota? Idiota yo? JaJ, si claro conejita de la fregada, ahora mismo no me vengas con tus pendejadas, no vengo aquí por gusto, tengo mucho que hacer en mi casa, tengo en primera el puto examen para entrar a la universidad, y no es cualquier universidad, ES EL TECNOLOGICO DE MONTERREY!. Ay si tu, tu muy feliz de la vida viviendo con tus amigos, yo estoy separado de mi familia, mis amigos, apañándome las cosas para poder salir adelante, yo ya se que quieres ser estrella de Rock, pero, y si no resulta bien?! Saben que! Se terminó, a la mierda! A partir de hoy, prepárense! Porque se acerca la batalla final! Tienen 6 capítulos para prepararse todos! -voz macabra- Es tiempo de dar malos ratos -desaparece-

Bonbon: se fue y ni siquiera me dejo quejarme, pero aun asi le doy un mensaje, cree que yo tengo una vida muy bonita... soy huerfana! perdí a mis padres, me hicieron Bulling por ser coneja, los hombres me acosan por mi cuerpo, si, claro, vivo ahora con mis amigos, pero somos muy pobres en el orfanato, si tu vas a tener una oportunidad grandiosa de entrar a una gran universidad es porque debes tener recursos economicos, realmente no tienes idea de lo que es el esfuerzo, verdad jefa...

AMLC21: A MI NO ME METAS BONBON, AUNQUE BUENO THEORY, HABEMOS GENTE QUE NOS HA IDO PEOR Y NO TENEMOS OPORTUNIDAD PARA ENTRAR A UNA UNIVERSIDAD COMO ESA Y PARA COLMO HAY QUE TRABAJAR UN TURNO COMPLETO PARA PAGAR UNA UNIVERSIDAD NORMAL, Y NO SABES LAS DIFICULTADES QUE SE PASAN, JEJE YO NO TENGO PADRE QUE ME APOYE ECONOMICAMENTE, TRABAJE DESDE LOS 16 AÑOS, DUERMO ALREDEDOR DE 4 HORAS AL DIA, TENGO QUE ESFORZARME PARA SACAR UN PROMEDIO DECENTE PARA OBTENER LA BECA UNIVERSITARIA Y NO ME PONGO A GRITARLE A LA GENTE SOLO PORQUE TENGO ESTRES AL MÁXIMO, ASÍ QUE TE RECOMIENDO QUE TE CALMES CON MIS CHICOS

Bonbon: gracias jefa!

BULGY: QUE PASEN LOS INVITADOS...

Entra una humana realmente bella, un joven rubio muy guapo y una loba blanca furry con alas.

Humana: Vaya, pero ahora si se enojo, déjenme presentarme, soy Sonya Lexington.

Humano: Yo soy Damon Castellnos.

Loba: Y yo soy Linda Castellanos

Sonya: A falta de nuestro jefe bipolar nosotros les haremos la preguntas, y son bastantes... y perdona Bonbon por esto pero, la mayoría de los retos te hacen ver mal.

Damon: Ok, pregunta para Freddy, cual es el valor monetario y sentimental de tu sombrero?

Freddy: bien pues mi sombrero no tiene un gran valor monetario, pero sentimental si, fue el ultimo regalo que me hicieron mis padres antes de morir, siempre adoré este sombrero de niño, y comencé a usarlo hace poco

Linda: Esta es para Bonnie, que guitarras...

?: Spetro Patronus! -aparece Harry Potter-

Sonya: WAAAHH, coño Harry, llegas tarde!

Harry: He venido desde Askabat para ponerles retos?

Puppet: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah Harry Potter! ajfdklasjdfkdasjfkewjofjdaskfdsafsdfasdfljadsklfjdasf

Todos: whaaaaaaaaaaaaaat!

Linda: Si, Daahhh!

Damon: Prosigue hermanita.

Damon: Si, es mi hermana, yo soy el adoptivo.

Linda: Ok, Bonnie, que guitarras preferirías, autografiada por Kiss, Rolling Stone, Guns n Roses o System of a Down?

Bonnie: emm las quiero todas... bueno... creo que me gustaria mas la de Guns n Roses... nonono... system of a Dawn... siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Llega una pantera negra furry al Set.

Linda: -se sonroja- Aaahhh! Haya.

(Haya le pertenece a Eltruthcaster Halero, aparece aquí con todo permiso y autorizacion)

Haya: Hola -se sonroja al ver a Linda- H-Hola Linda.

Damon: -Se les acerca a los animatronics- Hay algo raro en esas no, no lo creen?

Sonya: Chica, aun le tienes rencor a mi creador por haberte ganado en cocina? 

Chica: -triste- emm ahorita no me interesa mucho esto, ahora si que como decia el comercial, "pero eso, es otra historia"

Damon: Bueno, Foxy y Mangle, les tengo una sorpresa.

Aparecen Michael, Franklin y Trevor de GTA V, y viene Jack Sparrow con el vestido como un pirata mas moderno.

Michael: ...Ah puta Trevor, déjate de eso.

Trevor: Jodete marica!

Franklin: Calmense no...?

Trevor y Michael: Callate Nigga!

Jack: Venimos a recoger a los zorros para ir a San Andreas a jugar GTA V en la vida real, vienen? 

Foxy y Mangle: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah siiiiiiiiiiii estamos listos!

Haya: Toy Freddy, a que viene tu afición a las motos? 

Toy Freddy: no lo se, no tiene nada que ver con mi personalidad animatronica, deberias preguntarle a la jefa

AMLC21: AH... SOLO TE PUSE ESO PORQUE... BUENO... ERES UN INUTIL

Toy Freddy: aaaaaaaaaaaah que mala!

Damon: Saca el teorema de Pitágoras Bonbon.

Bonbon: dejame decirte que aun tengo los efectos de la poción de inteligencia, y el teorema de pitagoras dice claramente que un triangulo rectangulo, consta de 3 lados, el cateto opuesto, el cateto adyacente y la hipotenusa, la cual se calcula sumando los cuadrados de los catetos y sacando su raiz, los triangulos ademas nos sirven para calcular funciones trigonometricas como el seno y coseno, los cuales su definicion es, en el caso del seno, se saca con el cateto opuesto sobre hipotenusa, y el coseno con el cateto adyacente sobre hipotenusa, ademas de también poder sacar la tangente...

Freddy: ya calmate Bonbon, ya exageraste

Spring: -mirandola enamorado- aaaaaaaah eres tan lista querida...

Bonbon: tu y yo no somos nada hasta que vuelva a mi ignorancia

Spring: eres la mejor mujer que pueda existir, eres bella, inteligente... hermosa... perfecta...

Golden: ya calmense...

Linda: TChica, cocina un enorme pastel de bodas que parezca estar hecho por los zorros pero que si sepa rico.

Toy Chica: a la orden... -va a la cocina-

Minutos despues...

Toy Chica: aqui esta, pruebenlo sin miedo...

El pastel parecía caca de perro pero su sabor era muy bueno

Luke: -aparece de la nada y le da una nalgada a Linda- Vine bitches!

Linda: -sonrojada- Idiota! -le da una patada en los wevos-

Luke: -por fuera como si nada pero por dentro- (todo se derrumbooooo, dentro de miiiii)

Damon: Ok, vamoh a calmarnoh

Luke: Spring, que sabe la parte especial de Bonbon? 

Spring: -rojo- idiota! porque tenias que venir!

Haya: Carajo vete de aquí, pervertido! -le da una superpatada y sale volando por la ventana-

Golden: contesta carajo!

Bonbon: -sonrojada- no digas nada conejo idiota o...

Spring: tiene un sabor entre amargo y dulce

Todos: queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Bonbon: idiota! -le da una cachetada a Spring-

Damon: Y Golden, quiero que tires a la basura todos los consoladores que halla en el orfanato.

Golden: aaaaaaaaaaah porqueeeeeee!, aparte de que la estupida tarjeta de la vez pasada no servía ahora esto... nooooooooooooooooo!

Spring: no exageres

Golden: pues voy a tirar todos entonces, los mios, el de Chica...

Chica: -roja- yo no uso tal cosa!

Golden: claro que si, todo este tiempo que no has estado con Bonnie lo usas, también tirare entonces el de Mangle

Mangle: -roja- yo no uso eso!

Foxy: Mangle! utilizas un consolador!

Mangle: no es verdad, lo juro

Golden: miren esto -les muestra un consolador de pokemon-

Mangle: emm eso me lo compró Foxy pensando que era un juguete de pikachu

Foxy: entonces es un consolador... emm lo siento querida, no queria pervertir tu mente inocente

Golden: jajaja si claro, que inocente!, también tirare este de zanahoria, y decías que muy inocente Bonbon

Bonbon: -sonrojada- emm... soy inocente, es solo que esta semana que no he estado con Spring... la inteligencia tiene la culpa

Luke: -se asoma por la ventana- Quiero que todas las chicas, y las dos furrys dejen a la vista su parte especial -evade un chanclazo- adieu.

Linda: -parece olla express- diablos, venga -se quita las prendas inferiores y abre las piernas sentada en un banco- Aquí esta la mia -avergonzada-

Haya: -hace lo mismo- Y aquí les enseño la mia -roja-

Damon. -no se da cuenta hablando con uno del publico- ...y si, es difícil.

Golden: mirenme...

Las demás estaban muy rojas...

Foxy: estupido Luke!

Harry: A todos que invoquen a un Espectro Patronus.

Puppet: bien, un reto digno de mi... Expecto... Patronus... -aparece un ave gigante-

Foxy: y como se supone que nosotros podamos hacer eso...

Mangle: -con una varita- especto patronus... no pasa nada

Sonya: A BB le regalo otro globo multicolor indestructible

Bboy: gracias!

Harry: Hora de irnos -dice un conjuro de teletransportacion y todos los ocs desaparecen

MTT: AHORA ALEXANDER Y COMPAÑIA...

Alice: eh, chicos... ¿han visto a alex? -busca a su creador- ¿no lo encontré en su habitación secreta, en las guaridas que tiene, e incluso sus compañeros mercenarios no lo han visto en días? -nerviosa-

Alexander: HOLA TODO EL MUNDO... *hick* ¿como estan mis compadres...? -se acerca hacia los chicos con su rostro rojo- tu... -señala al conejo morado- tu pedazo de mierda... *hick* ¡por que me arruinas mis estrategias en las night custom! si te hablo a ti, wonejo morado gay de mierda...-señala a una fotografia de bonnie-

Alice: ah... ese es una fotografia... -_-'

Alexander: Oh, mil disculpe mi buen señor...-se acerca al conejo- mira compadre...la pollita esa te quiso mucho...-señala a chica- pero tu tan orgulloso que te crees mejor que cualquier musico... ni si quiera puedes hacer nada en contra de tus miedos... *hick*

Alice: ¿estas ebrio?

Alexander: No, solo comi algo llamado...dulces de vino... *hick*

Freddy: ahi esta tu hombre Chica... lo ves..

Chica: -preocupada- emm Aaaa Alexander que te pasó...

Alice: escucha, estas borracho y estas diciendo cosas sin sentido...-se prepara para atrapar a su creador-

Alexander: Por favor, no me pasa nada... -me teletransporto de la nada- wow, ¿v...vieron eso?

Alice: ¡ven aqui! -lo persigue-

Alex: hola, como mis primos no estaran por estar cubriendome en el turno nocturno me encargare de hacer las preguntas y retos :) y mi nombre es Alex rodrigues y soy del futuro, es un gusto en conocer este AU de FNAF... -mira al rededor con curiosidad- bueno comencemos con...+

Alice: ¡ven aqui!

Alexander: Lalalala...lalalala... *hick* -teletransportandome sin estar atento-

Alex: comencemos... -saca unas tarjetas de preguntas- pregunta para mangle, ¿que se siente saber, que tu version AU me tiene como novio y aparte de ser un guardia nocturno...?

Mangle: emm pues que no tiene mal gusto

Foxy: Mangle!

Mangle: tranquilo capitan, el es de mi version AU

Alex: para toy chica, que se siente saber, que tu version au de mi mundo o universo alterno, ¿tiene como novio a mi primo?

Toy Chica: ah si, ya la habia visto jeje Alice y Frank se pusieron de dramaticos, pues bien por ella

Alex: para bonnie, que se siente saber que tu version au de mi "mundo" tiene como novia a mi prima que es una guardia nocturna y bueno, lo demas es un spoiler futuro -_-' no romprere las reglas, ni me obligaran a hacer -_- 

Bonnie: eso tambien lo sabemos, y pues... no se, tal vez mi version au tiene mas suerte en el amor que yo -mira con algo de desprecio a Chica-

Alice: ¡ven aqui!-se lanza tumbandolo al suelo a su creador-

Alexander: ¡Sueltame...! *hick* ¡nadie me puede atrapar...!-intenta zafarse del agarre-

Alice: ¡tu! ¡te daras una ducha helada! -mira a los del orfanato- usare su baño para intentar quitarle la borrachera a este loco

Alexander: ¡EL karma es dios! -se lo llevan arrastrando hacia el baño-

Alex: bueno, empecemos con los retos... -ve a los animatronics y a los nightmares- wow, ¿quien diria que mi mangle se viera asi de aterradora? -mirando a nightmare mangle de pies a cabeza- (¿por que presiento que mas adelante pasaremos con las pesadillas a realidas?) bueno, reto a toy freddy a que pase su fobia a los vehiculos de cuatro ruedas... -toma al oso toy y lo mete al maletero- te quedaras ahi por dos capitulos hasta que superes tu trauma -_-

Toy Freddy: Trauma! pero no es fobia ni nada, solo prefiero las motocicletas... saquenme de aqui...

Alex: reto a los foxys -señala a las versiones de foxy- ¡¿que hagan lucha libre?! ¡momento, ¿aqui falta phamton foxy?!

Foxy: queeeeeeee no se vale, ellos son robots...

Rato despues...

Foxy: -todo golpeado- aaaaaaaah mi espalda...

Mangle: ah pobrecito -lo abraza- lo hiciste muy bien

Foxy: jejeje, no importa zorros... porque yo tengo una linda Mangle para mi solo! pudranse

Alex: reto a Chica, Toy Chica, Bonbon, Mangle y Puppet pasar el tiempo con sus versiones animatronics, aun que... -ve un mensaje msm de su novia- quiero que preparen algo para mis amigos y mi novia, que me pidio que les mandaran algo, ya que ellos les tienen una sorpresa mas adelante para ustedes -_-' no puedo decirlo, es sorpresa y cumplo mis promesas

Chica: pero que cosa tenemos que hacer

Toy Chica: pues al menos una comida, vamos, haremos los postres...

Mangle: y yo que voy a hacer!

Alex: Reto a AMLC hacer en algun momento un Fic crossover entre los del orfanato con los de mi mundo... presiento que sucederan cosas raras y alocadas... -mira al zorro- ¡no te le acerques a mi novia o te golpeare tan fuerte que no te reconocera ni tu sombra!

AMLC21: AAAH PUES OK, TAL VEZ DESPUES, CUANDO YA NO TENGA TANTO FIC QUE HACER, NOS PONEMOS DE ACUERDO PARA HACER UN FIC ASI

Alex: bueno, creo que eso a sido todo y... bueno, creo que me retiro y ayudo a mi "tia" y a mi creador, bye... -se va y vuelve a ver a scott- en serio, ¿tu y el scott de nuestro mundo son tan parecidos? lastima que muriste en tu cuarta noche por quien sabe que animatronic te mato, aun que aqui eres un hombre comun y corriente y no una grabacion tuya versión guardia nocturno... y hablando de eso, ¿ella es mi mangle y yo en nuestra primera cita? :)-les muestra unas fotos de él junto a la mangle de su mundo mientras estaban de picnic solos- bueno, nos vemos...

Alice: ¡vuelve aqui!-persigue a su creador que estaba todo mojado por la ducha de agua fria-

Alexander: ¡Nadie me puede atrapar!

Alex: perdon por esto...-se lanza en una tacleada asotandolo por accidente en la nuca contra la pared-

Alice/Alex: las cagamos O-O' -se lo llevan inconciente- bye

Todos: adios Alexander...

Chica: no pude hacer nada...

MTT: AHORA VIENE MILENA...

Milena: no hay nadie, mejor hora de la venganza ponganles retos a mis ocs y pasense si quieren me da igual lo que les pase los volvere a crearlos si quiero.

Karen: - abriendo la puerta de una patada- llegamosssss.

Freddy: emm bueno quieres retos para tus ocs... que todos ellos nos desfilen desundos

Golden: eso te incluye Milena

Bonnie: Karen! te reto a que me cocines un plato de ensalada de zanahorias, y que sepa muy bueno

Chica: quiero que Karen se vuelva lesbiana

Foxy: que Milena y Carlos (tu oc) se den un beso de lengua frente a todos

Mangle: traiganme dulces!

Toy Freddy: yo solo quiero que hagan acrobacias en motocicleta

Milena: bye bye es todo nos vemos adios-grito como loca-.

BULGY: AHORA VIENE CARLOS EL PRRRRRIMO

Carlos: Hola prrrrima hola chicos!

Golden: hola Carlos!

Todos: hola!

Charly: -un poco raro, vestido como Broly- hooola -llevando a sus hijas en una carreola- espero con ansias el show de hoy, por cierto las chicas solo desfilaran o tambien nos bailaran?

Freddy: con baile y todo

Riki y carlos: Queeeeeeeee, ni siquiera x tener esos limitadores de poder puedes estar tranquilo?

Chicas and: -sorprendidas- por q cambio tan rapido de personalidad, parecia ser mas tranquilo que riki y ahora se ve cm un bboy en grande -todas las chicas incluso jill venian cubiertas x una manta-

Jill: Rayos me caía mejor cuando se dejaba golpear y ahora parece q es otro

Toriel joven: Por mi parte aun me tiene miedo y no ha hecho insinuaciones conmigo -tranquila- tal vez cree q si soy enfermera esa es mi defensa

Carlos: Antes que nada quisiera preguntarles a los chicos... En el reto también... Tori..el.. Tenia que desfilar en bikini y a jill?

Freddy: si amigo, lo siento

Toriel Jov: -sonrojada- ah Carlos, porque...

Riki: Tambien quisiera decirles algo, veran charly tiene la capacidad de... Bueno... Adaptarse a las caracteristicas de las personas que los rodean y bueno x eso es inmune a la magia, a aprendido diversos ataques a lo largo de... Lo que sea que haya vivido xq no se acuerda incluso apenas descubrimos que tiene la habilidad del zenkai power, no sabemos como fue... Bueno ya me desvie del tema... Lo que quiero decir es q ultimamente ha estado cerca de los chicos y pz se esta adaptando un poco a golden con su "especialidad" asi q no se le insinuen demasiado o utilicen sus "especialidades" o charly se adaptara a ustedes y pz si por separado son un des£#%$ imagínense todo eso en un solo individuo

Golden: emm... adaptable... oye Charly...

Chica: no estas oyendo! no lo provoques!

Charly: -reaccionando- hay por favor detenganme o almenos no me dejen actuar o asimilar esto x 24 horas si logro contenerme no me adaptare a esta personalidad... -ve a golden- sin ofender es solo que me siento raro al ser asi -ve a sus hijas- hare lo mejor x ustedes

Carlos: -con saracasmo- sssiiiii, si lo importante que querias hacer era buscar una mamá para las pequeñas y estuviste platicando cn muchas jovenes para ver si serian las mejores candidatas a tu novia y mama de tus hijas

Charly: ... -con las orejas hacia bajo-

Riki: Y pensar q cuando estabas en ese trance usaste tus habilidades para robar ropa interior... Y lo lograste...

Charly: -en un rincon con un aura morada- perdon es q me estaba asimilando a un cambio

Freddy: bueno es hora de disfrutar el espectaculo...

Las chicas comenzaron a desfilar y hacerles bailes

Freddy: -babeando- aaaaaaaaaaaaah siiiiiiiiiii muevete! siiiiiiii

Bonnie: jejeje nada mal! que buenas

Chica: -molesta- (es un idiota)

Toy Freddy: -sangrando de la nariz-

Foxy: pero... que hermosas...

Mangle: ay eres un idiota -cachetea a Foxy-

Foxy: no te enojes

Riki: Creo que ahora nos toca a nosotros... Tal vez aqui si sirva un poco tu... Ya sabes

Charly: Ok... Niñas no vean esto -volviendo a su modo "pervertido" -le baila a todas las chicas... A TODAS-

AMLC21: EMM... YO LAS CUIDO! JEJE NO VERAN ESTO, MIREN, VEAMOS EL PRIMER CAPITULO DE HAMTARO... JEJE

Los hombres le comienzan a bailar a las chicas, estaban semidesnudos, Charly bailaba con gran entusiasmo y pasion...

Golden: aaaaaah siiiiiiiiiii mucha ropa!

Puppet: jeje pues no me quejo... relamente estan muy bien...

Mangle: -con la boca abierta- aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah

Foxy: y luego te quejas de mi! estas igual!

Ya acabando cn eso, charly vuelve a la "normalidad" y se pone cm tomate por lo que habia hecho, pero despues entre riki, carlos y charly se juntaron para platicar entre si...

Carlos: -serio- tengo un pequeño aviso, como veran hace poco q toriel volvio a ser joven y pz ahora esta conociendo de mucho q se perdio x estar encerrada en esas ruinas y bueno cm nosotros solo estamos en un solo lugar pz seria malo q ella se perdiera de mas cosas, asi que desde hoy tanto toriel como su servilleta estamos solteros y no estamos en ningun tipo de relacion si llegara a surgir algo entre nosotros eso dependera de nuestra conducta o nuestro propio esfuerzo x querer estar juntos... Creo

Toriel: -asiente-

Golden: emocionada...aaaaaaaaaaaaah entonces Carlos otra vez esta libre... jajaja vete a la roña Toriel!

Toriel: solo lo hago porque hay mucho que conocer, no hay que acelerarse

Toy Chica: eso es madurez, ciertas personas... con alas de pollo y orejas de conejo moradas deberian aprender de esto

Bonnie: ja! claro

Chica: -triste- ya no hay mas que hacer

Charly: Bueno ya que estamos hablando de eso... Señorita chica... Tengo entendida que no tiene ninguna relacion sentimental por el momento, asi que le gustaria salir conmigo, claro q solo cm amigos, cambiar recetas o hablar de nosotros, si algo se da despues... Ya es desicion suya, no es ningun intento para que sea la madre de mis hijas... Asi que cual seria su respuesta?

Chica: -un poco sonrojada- emm pues... SI si quiero! acepto, ademas tus hijas me parecen muy lindas

Bonnie: -molesto- bah! haz lo que quieras polla del demonio!

Todos: queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Chica: ya no me importas conejo cobarde, poco hombre, imbecil!

Foxy: uuuy ahora si se armo la gorda...

Chica: no me digas gorda!

Foxy: no! no me referia a ti, ademas no estas gorda, ya hasta estas anorexica por no comer

Chica: callate zorro!

Acabando de decir esto llego el momento de la venganza de las chicas...

Marie: Esta vez si se pasaron, hice cosas vergonzosas enfrente de riki -susurrando- al menos seria a solas cn riki-

Mangle: Aaahhh mi hermano de la otra dimension es un pervertido, asi que en venganza no podran acercarce a sus pareja sin recibir choques electricos de endo (endo es "un loro robot" que solo obedece a mangle de su dimension) y ya se que tienen a un cerebrito en su grupo que podria hackear cualquier cosa pero endo es aprueba de todo incluso de mi version desatrosa y su novio, pero a las chicas les ayudara en todo, ya sea para saber que hacen y piensan sus novios asi cm para hacer los mandados que quieran... A si también les puede dar wifi gratis y muy rapido mientras q a los hombres se los quitara por cochinos

Spring: que vengativa, lo que tienes de pechos lo tienes de vengativa

Marie: que dijiste conejo roto!

Jill y marie: -elaborando el plan- saben nosotras podriamos darles los poderes de charly, si quieren se los damos

Todos los chicos: Si

Jill y marie: Saben ahora que lo pensamos aun no les hemos dado su castigo

Todos los chicos: ...

Marie: Bueno menos el pequeño bboy, aunque el pequeño quizo disimular un poco lo hacia por respeto y por q mi version de esta dimension -lo abraza- ven aqui tendras los poderes para ser inmune a la magia y por compensacion tal vez si tu merecias ver el desfile mas que los demas pervertidos solo que los poderes serán temporales y al menos en una semana se iran

Bboy: -se sonroja- emm gracias...

Jill: Bueno si ya terminaste... Aquellos que tengan los poderes de charly -risa maquiavelica- tendran que pelear cn el y si lo vencen podran convivir con la version de la otra dimension que ustedes quieran

Todos los chicos: Sssiiii a ganar

Foxy: Podre estar con Mangle de otra dimension si gano y sin remordimientos al ser un reto

Springtrap: Podre estar con la bon de esa dimension

Bonnie: Bueno yo no podre estar con chica... Pero podre elegir a quien quiera - ve a marie-

Bon and: Esperen - se prepara para llorar- buuuaaahhh charlyyyyy nos hicieron mostrar nuestros cuerpos

Charly: Y eso que...

Bon and: Que cm nosotras somos mujeres y cm casi todas estamos con riki eso no hace las tias de tus hijas -finje llorar mas fuerte- fuimos expuestas  
Charly: -!...¡-

Freddy: Ja nosotros ahora tenemos tus poderes asi que no te tenemos miedo ahora

Todos los demas: Aceptamos ganaremos x nuestra victoria

Jill: En eso se equivocan jijijiji, veran lo que les dije fue que tendrian los mismos poderes de charly...

Bonnie: Si por eso...

Jill: Lo q les dije fue que tendrian esos poderes mas no a su nivel actual, ya que habrian reventado al igual q un globo jeje vaya parece que al estar cn ellos se me pego lo licenciado

Deysi: Charly...

Mangle and: Protege...

Bon and: A nuestras

Marie: Sobrinas de esos pervertidos

Riki: Oigan no creo que eso funcione

Foxy: No importa si no tenemos su mismo nivel entre todos le ganaremos verdad chicos... Chicos?

Todos se quedan callados al ver que charly caminaba terrorificamente hacia ellos y poco a poco su musculatura iba incrementando

Todos los chicos menos bboy: Vamos le podemos ganar -se lanzan contra el-

Charly: -macabramente- chicos... Ustedes forzaron a las "tias de mis hijas" a desfilar... Semidesnudas...

Carlos: Oooooohhhh ya se armo... Que levante su mano a quel que quiera ver esto en un lugar seguro

Bboy: -levantando la mano-

Riki: Bueno... Mejor disfruto del espectaculo total en este show pasa de todo, aunque es una mala leccion que muestra a sus hijas...

Jill: Creo q mejor debes ver bien

Se ve a zorua con un uniforme de porrista muy kawai moviendo pompones los cuales nadie habia visto antes en señal de apoyo a su papa

Riki: Mejor no digo nada...

Carlos: Mmmm tal vez la pequeña tenga el instinto de lucha y quiera ser "entrenada" por eso se emociono

Mangle: aaah que kawaiii!

AMLC21: ven, su instinto se lo dice, necesita un entrenador... lo siento pequeña, pero se que lo necesitas, vamos no todos los entrenadores somos malos y estrictos

Charly: -como broly- animatronicos -se transforma como un super saiyajin solo que el cabello es plateado y sus ojos rojos como la sangre- ustedes seran los primeros en caer

Todos: aaaaaaaaaaah

Los hombres quedaron tirados y debilitados...

MTT: EMM PUES CREO QUE YA TERMINARON CON ELLOS

Foxy: aaah... mal...me siento mal...

BULGY: PUES ESTE SHOW HA TERMINADO... COOOOOOOOOOOOOORTEEEEEEEEE

MTT: BIEN HECHO COMPAÑERO

AMLC21: BIEN Y, QUE TE PARECE MANES?

JULIAN: ALGO DESASTROSO, PERO NO PUEDO NEGAR QUE LA COMPETENCIA SERA INTERESANTE

Puppet: pregunta, nos vas a meter en tus asuntos del duelo?

JULIAN: NO, LOS PERSONAJES DE LOS FICS NO SERAN PARTICIPANTES

Todos: queeeeeeeeeee!

Foxy: no podemos ayudar a la jefa?

JULIAN: NO, NO PUEDEN, BUENO, ES HORA DE IRME, YA NOS VEREMOS DESPUES

AMLC21: NOS VEMOS DESPUES LICENCIADO JULIAN

Freddy: bueno es hora de irnos entonces...

Chica: yo tengo una cita con Charly

Bonnie: -muy molesto- vete al demonio, no me interesas

Chica: y tu tampoco me interesas, no puedo creer que aun esta mañana estuve llorando por ti, pero te odio! vete con Gisell o con Karen, largate con quien quieras, pero largate de mi vida

Bonnie: pues tu largate con Alexander o con Charly, ya no me importa...

Freddy: oigan, esto ya fue demasiado lejos, en serio piensan terminar su relacion por completo

Bonnie y Chica: si!

Bonbon: alguien haga algo por ellos!

AMLC21: YA SE ARREGLARAN, ALGUN DIA SE DARAN CUENTA, BIEN VAMONOS...

 **Continuara...**


	30. Aviso para Lucius y Citlali

**Aviso -Pregunta para Citlali - Lucius... o quien sea...**

 **Cual es el review que no quieren que ponga?**

 **Ya les dije que se hagan una cuenta para Fanfiction y asi no tendran problemas, solo necesitan un correo, o si tienen facebook se pueden registrar con el facebook, no batallen**

 **Espero no haberlo puesto ya jejeje**

 **Ademas si tienen cuenta de fanfiction puedo comunicarme directamente con ustedes y mucho mas facil**

 **Grrrrrrrrrrracias...**


	31. Entrevista 26

**Entrevista 26 (participantes de hoy... Lucius, Milena, Tomas, Juanpx12 y Pursuit...)**

MTT: ANTES QUE NADA PUES BIENVENIDOS A ENTREVISTAS AL ORFANATO CAWTHON, DISCULPEN EL DESGANO, PERO SE DESCOMPUSO EL AIRE ACONDICIONADO Y ESTA ALGO FRIO EL SET

AMLC21: CLARO, SI YO SUFRO FRÍO EN MI MUNDO REAL MIENTRAS ESTOY ESCRIBIENDO, PUES TAMBIÉN USTEDES...

BULGY: BUENO, PUES QUE EMPIECE EL SHOW DE HOY

MTT: PRIMERO TENEMOS AQUI A PURSUIT QUIEN TRAE ALGO PARA USTEDES...

Pursuit: Theory esta como la gran puta ._. Yo les mandare el equipo necesario para que sobrevivan de ese men en este equipo van...

 _12 trajes roboticos como los de gyjoe el regreso de cobra_

 _barias pistolas_

 _unos rifles_

 _escopetas_

 _granadas_

 _y una minigun para el mas fuerte_

 _y varias ak y m4_

Pursuit: tengan suerte animatronicos que theory no tendra piedad... me despido por hoy

Todos: gracias Pursuit

Foxy: que nervios con eso de Theory, esto y el duelo de la jefa estan pendientes

BULGY: BUENO AHORA VIENE LUCIUS...

Lucius: Pase SIGLOS ( mentira, solo 1 hora ) pensando esto , pero lo conseguí; Todo mi tiempo aquí sacaré, a mi pesar, mi lado malpensado y pervertido... Springtrap, Bonbon, Balloon Boy, Puppet y todos los que me respetaban por ser decente, lo siento, pero si no Citlali iba a decir algo que no quería, fue un sucio chantaje:

Lucius:-le pone orejeras a Bonnie, Chica, Springtrap, Bonbon, Bboy, Puppet y aToy Chica para que no escuchen- bien, empezemos... -hace las preguntas sonrojada-

Preguntas...  
Golden: tengo una duda en la mente desde que el OC de Theory jugó con un dildo... ¿qué es un dildo?

Golden: jajajaja en serio no sabes que es eso?

Freddy: jejeje... ejem... bueno no te burles de ella, no toda la gente es pervertida como nosotros

Golden: pero hasta Bonbon lo sabe

Bonbon: -tapada de los oidos- creo que esta hablando de mi...

Golden: ya pues! bueno un dildo es un consolador, algo que usas para "consolarte" cuando no tienes accion... entiendes...

Lucius: Para conseguir novio, Golden y Freddy: ¿creen que debería aplicar la regla de la "L mayúscula"? (Si no conocen la regla me burlo de Golden y Freddy)

Golden: mmm pues... (con algo de duda)

Lucius: -abucheando- uuuuuuu no es una sexóloga real uuuuuuu no saben uuuuu)

Golden: tranquila -se pone sus lentes- mira querida Lucius, claro que conzco la regla de la 'L' mayuscula, y no te recomiendo que la sigas, ya que es mas falsa que las nalgas operadas de la señora Hernandez, pues tengo pruebas para decir que no puedes dejarte llevar por la estatura de los hombres...

Mangle: -con dolor de cabeza- aaaaaaaaaah de que estan hablando...

Lucius: porque ustedes estan oyendo!

Foxy: nunca dijiste que nosotros nos taparamos los oidos

Golden: jajaja! miren la regal de la 'L' dice que si eliges un hombre alto, tendra el pene pequeño y si elijes uno bajito, tendra el pene mas grande

Todos: en seriooooo?...

Golden: pero no es verdad, dejame decirte que en el orfanato se rompen esas reglas, pues el mas alto de los chicos es Spring y tiene el pene mas grande de los 6, luego le sigue Foxy en altura y medidas del pene, y al final tenemos a Bboy quien es el mas bajito de los hombres y tiene el pene mas pequeño

Toy Freddy: ustedes dijeron que eran cosas que solo sabríamos entre nosotros

Lucius: Toy Freddy, ¿por qué me retaste a un Streep Tease? ¿me viste y no pudiste evitar pensar mal? ¿querías verme desnuda? 7u7 pues ya quisieras oso perverso

Toy Freddy: oye, solo queria un poco de entretenimiento, ademas soy menos pervertido que Golden y Freddy, yo solo para ver... emm... pues para confirmar la belleza que tienes -se sonroja un poco-

Lucius: Chicos osos, si pudieran tener sexo con Fan o Zack o Citlali o conmigo, ¿lo tendrían? ¿en qué orden? Si fuera con los chicos ¿serian ukes o semmes, o depende con cual?

Freddy: mmm... pues yo me tiraria a los cuatro, primero a Citlali, luego a Lucius, luego a Zack y al ultimo a Fan... y primero probaria como Semme y luego como uke.

Toy Freddy: -sonrojado- emm pues yo... lo haria con Lucius... y tal vez Citlali

Lucius: Todos los osos ( Freddy, Golden y Toy Freddy ): ¿qué piensan de mi?

Freddy: eres linda (plana) pero muy linda...

Golden: eres genial! yo sabia que todo mundo tiene su lado pervertido, eres genial Lucius!

Toy Freddy: -algo sonrojado- yo... pienso que eres una chica linda, divertida y muy interesante... en especial cuando te enojas cada vez que te tocan

Bonnie: -dice en señas- ¿qué dicen?

Spring: -también en señas- no se

Bonbon: -en señas- ¡vez, Spring, también la Lucius es pervertida!

MTT: OK... ENTONCES ESTO TERMINO... AHORA UNA PREGUNTITA DE MILENA...

Milena: hola! ... Porque Fritz no haparecio en el fics?, Que paso? Acaso lo odias?

AMLC21: FRITZ... NO, NO LO ODIO, SOLO QUE LO PUSE COMO HIJO ADOPTIVO DE MIKE Y JEREMY (EN EL EPILOGO DE LOCURAS EN EL ORFANATO) Y PUES NO VI MUY NECESARIO PONERLO COMO GUARDIA EN LOS CAPITULOS DONDE SALIAN LOS GUARDIAS, PERO NO LO OLVIDE.

BULGY: Y AHORA TOMAS FERRARI...

Tomas: -aparece desde una parte oscura del set y se sienta en el piso tipo indio- no me puedo creer, vencido x dos Ferrari me viera me mata -se levantó ,respiro y señaló a toy freddy- Tred,vamos otra vez pero esta vez nada de circuito, la pista va a ser la calle -saca del bolsillo un dispositivo chiquito, lo presiono y de la parte oscura se enciende el Ferrari Fxx K y se acelera con ese sonido único que emite- preparado? -sonrie-

Toy Freddy: yo ire en mi moto entonces, ja! te voy a ganar...

Tomas: Billy,vamos a necesitar ojos arriba, prepara el globo

Bboy: ok jeje -sale a preparar su globo aerostatico-

Tomas: Golden,queres venir conmigo en la carrera?

Golden: claro Tom... -lo mira pervertida-

Puppet: es peligroso que trates de hacer tus cosas sucias mientras estan en la carrera!

Despues...

Toy Freddy: -palido- noooo no puede ser... pppppe... -se desmaya-

Toy Chica: que te paso?

Tomas: por fin... he ganado!

Mangle: jeje ya se lo merecia, el presumido de Toy Freddy no dejaba de andar diciendo que era el mas rapido motociclista del mundo

Tomas: Freddy Golden, que les pareció el tema? no te quejes Spring... ya cantaron antes así que tema es Serenity de Laura Brehm y Evoke 

Golden: ok.. con gusto... vamos a cantar Freddy!

Freddy: ok

 _Sunset over the mountains_  
 _From ends come new beginnings_  
 _On the horizon_  
 _Houses make up the patterns_  
 _And I can see my doorway_  
 _In the distance_

 _I'm coming home_  
 _This time I know where I belong_

 _Chorus:_  
 _All that I had, I tried to leave_  
 _All that I carried, it had followed me_  
 _Now I know why I couldn't see_  
 _With these new eyes I found serenity_

 _Waking into the moment_  
 _The journey never ending_  
 _As the days go by_  
 _Seasons constantly changing_  
 _And I surrender to_  
 _My fragile existence_

 _I'm letting go_  
 _I'm finding space within my soul_

 _[Chorus] (2x)_

 _With these new eyes I found serenity_

Todos: muy bien -aplauden-

Tomas: Acá tengo para TODOS,entradas para tomorrowland 

Bonbon: siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

Bonnie: que bien

Foxy: que es eso?

Mangle: es un concierto verdad?

Golden: es un festival de musica

Tomas: Sin contar a Tred, que autos querrían tener gente? 

Freddy: mmm pues un Bugatti Veyron

Golden: yo quiero un Mercedes AMG CLK-GTR color dorado

Bonnie: yo quiero un Acura SNX

Chica: yo quiero un Porsche 911

Spring: mmm... bueno... yo quisiera un Cadillac

Bonbon: yo quiero un volkswagen Beetle azul con negro

Foxy: yo quiero un Lambourgini... aunque preferiria un barco pirata

Mangle: Un Ferrari GTB 488

Toy Chica: mmm pues me gustaria un mustang GT500 blanco con rayas naranjas

Toy Freddy: en serio, te gustan los autos, pero las motos son mejores

Puppet: quiero BMW M5 negro

Bboy: yo quiero el delorean de volver al futuro

Todos: whaaaaaaaaaaat!

Tomas: Fox tomá -le da una caja que tiene una mano robótica negra con el nombre Mangle grabado en blanco junto con un copo de nieve pintado- para que vean que solo sos de la pirata polar, viste el dispositivo de hoja oculta de los asesinos -se lo da- solo pone el garfio y lo tenés en la manga 

Foxy: -contento- jejeje muchas gracias... mira Mangle!

Mangle: genial tiene mi nombre!

Tomas: Maggie este saco te va a gustar -le entrega una chaqueta larga blanca que dice winter pirate en rosa- 

Mangle: heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! gracias!

Tomas: Toy chica gracias x los brownis si que estaban barbaros, hace algo nuevo dale yo se que podés 

Toy Chica: ya que aprecias tanto mis postres, te preparare un pay de queso (cheesecake) con frutos rojos -se va a preparar el pay-

Tomas: Bonnie yo no te digo nada -me acercó a chica hablándole bien- se supone que sos la madura nena si tanto lo querés solo tenias que ignorar a alex, ser la madura es también ser fiel a lo que se eso no ayudo pero esto si, si enserio lo amas, fuerza lo sólo quiero a el decirte bien en la cabeza -la abraza- tranquila, van a volver, mejor tarde que...

Chica: alto! muchas gracias por tu apoyo, pero ya me harte de ser la madura del grupo, ademas Bonnie ya no me quiere, prefirio buscar nuevas mujeres y pues yo hare lo mismo, ya sali con Charly y debo admitir que me agrado mi cita con el.

Freddy: bueno... si quieres preguntas para ti... mmm... te reto... a que nos hagas pizzas a todos

Golden: elige a 2 chicas y llevatelas al cuarto oscuro

Chica: quiero preguntarte, alguna vez te has enamorado? porque parece que no entiendes lo que yo he pasado

Bonnie: ja! ahora se hace la victima, bien pues dime que te pareceria que la chica que has amado por tanto tiempo y que cuando por fin logras algo con ella se enamore de otro, dime como te sentirias! 

Foxy y Mangle: te retamos a que construyas una replica del perla negra con legos

Toy Chica: Mira Tomas, tu Cheescacke! dime que te parece?... es pregunta!

Toy Freddy: -se despierta- aaaaaaaaah te reto a una revancha, yo en mi moto y tu en lo que quieras, pero en vez de pista seran montañas

Bboy: que opinas de la pelicula de Cars de Disney

Puppet: comprame una escoba voladora nueva

Spring: sabes programar? 

Bonbon: cual es tu sabor de helado favorito?

MTT: BUENO AHORA SIGUE JUANPX12

Juanpx12: Hola de nuevo.

Jote: hello -entrando mientras se cosía un corte en el estómago. - vamos, es la tercera vez que se abre esa operación por la comida de Mangle.

Mangle: aaaaaaah echame la culpa!

Jote: jijiji ni que fuera tan mala -comento cortando el hilo sobrante-

Juanpx12: el hecho de que te cercenaran las papilas gustativas y que seas inmune al dolor, no significa que seas inmortal. Por poco mueres de intoxicación. -

Jote: pues no sentí nada.

Golden: jajaja con razon aguanto la comida de Mangle

Mangle: ah que delicado

Juanpx12: bueno volviendo al tema, no pude traer al resto pero grabe las reacciones -en eso saca un proyector-

En el video...

ALLAN: bien vamos en la noche 2, aleje a los bebés y ahora estoy pasando por la bailarina -de pronto el audio se la computadora le falla- ¿Qué rayos? mejor me apuro, tal vez con suerte...-Screamer aparece-AHHHHH-grita saltando de la silla.

EMILY: V-vamos osito, aléjate por favor-decia viendo a Funtime Freddy-ok sólo una habitación mas-screamer de nuevo-AHHHHHHHHH-sale corriendo velozmente.

ZET: te atrape maldita marioneta-grita al vencer al mini Bonnie-ahora sólo debo regresar-empieza a recorrer la habitación-no se que le ven de difícil...-F. Foxy lo ataca-pero que demonios-de la sorpresa le clava la navaja a la pantalla, sus ojos se abren cuando se da cuenta de lo que hizo.  
Juan: Zet ¿Qué fue ese sonido? PROBLEMAS TÉCNICOS

JUANPX: alejense de mi muñecas diabólicas-le gritaba a las minirenas- déjenme en paz ¡Ahhh!-queda tirado en el suelo del brinco.

JOTE: Luego de comerse dos mil sustos, que en realidad le valían, llego a la última noche.  
increíble-viendo por décima vez al hombre siendo destrozado por la gubia. -Fin de la grabacion-

Jote: como me agradaba esa escena.

Juanpx12: ahora si, empezamos... Pregunta para amlc: Por curiosidad ¿Cuales son tus juegos favoritos?

AMLC21: MMM PUES LOS DE POKEMON, TLOZ MAJORAS MASK, JUEGOS DE MARIO EN GENERAL Y LOS SMASH, Y LOS MARIO KARTS, FNAF, UNDERTALE, DE PELEA COMO STREET FIGHTER, SIMS 4, GTA SAN ANDREAS (ME AGRADAN MUCHO LOS JUEGOS EN LOS QUE TIENES OBJETIVOS QUE CUMPLIR) AUNQUE POR AHORA SOLO JUEGO CLASH ROYALE Y CLASH OF CLANS EN ANDROID, POR FALTA DE TIEMPO PARA PONERME A JUGAR VIDEOJUEGOS.

Juanpx12: Retos Para Springtrap, canta Emperor's new clothes de Panic! at Disco. 

Spring: aaah porque tienen que hacere cantar... ya voy... -comienza a cantar-

 _Welcome to the end of eras_  
 _Ice has melted back to life_  
 _Done my time and served my sentence_  
 _Dress me up and watch me die_  
 _If it feels good, tastes good_  
 _It must be mine_  
 _Dynasty decapitated_  
 _You just might see a ghost tonight_

 _And if you don't know now you know_

 _I'm taking back the crown_  
 _I'm all dressed up and naked_  
 _I see what's mine and take it_  
 _(Finders keepers, losers weepers)_  
 _Oh yeah_  
 _The crown..._  
 _So close I can taste it_  
 _I see what's mine and take it_  
 _(Finders keepers, losers weepers)_  
 _Oh yeah_

 _Sycophants on velvet sofas_  
 _Lavish mansions, vintage wine_  
 _I am so much more than Royal_  
 _Snatch your chain and mace your eyes_  
 _If it feels good, tastes good_  
 _It must be mine_  
 _Heroes always get remembered_  
 _But you know legends never die_

 _And if you don't know now you know_

 _I'm taking back the crown_  
 _I'm all dressed up and naked_  
 _I see what's mine and take it_  
 _(Finders keepers, losers weepers)_  
 _Oh yeah_  
 _The crown..._  
 _So close I can taste it_  
 _I see what's mine and take it_  
 _(Finders keepers, losers weepers)_  
 _Oh yeah_

 _Mortal kings are ruling castles_  
 _Welcome to my world of fun_  
 _Liars settle into sockets_  
 _Flip the switch and watch them run_

 _(Finders keepers, losers weepers)_

 _I'm taking back, back, taking back, back the crown_  
 _I'm all dressed up and naked_  
 _I see what's mine and take it_  
 _(Finders keepers, losers weepers)_  
 _Oh yeah_  
 _The crown..._  
 _So close I can taste it_  
 _I see what's mine and take it_  
 _(Finders keepers, losers weepers)_  
 _Oh yeah_

 _(Finders keepers, losers weepers)_  
 _(Finders keepers, losers weepers)_

Juanpx12: Que los hombres luchen contra los 10 gorilas que están afuera del set. 

Hombres: queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Foxy: yo no tengo miedo -se levanta y se acomoda su garfio y su mano robotica-

Mangle: buena suerte capitan!

Foxy: te traere las pieles de esos gorilas en señal de gloria querida

Freddy: ah pues espero que no sean gorilas muy grandes

Spring: estoy listo

Bonnie: -nervioso- pero... son gorilas...

Toy Freddy: estan locos! nos van a matar

Bboy: Puppet! aiiiuuuuuuuuuuuuuuudaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Puppet: emm pues nadie dijo que no podia ayudarlos -le aparece una armadura a Bboy- con esto no te haran nada de daño, y puedes moverte libremente, asi que puedes pelear sin lastimarte

Toy Freddy: no se vale!

Bboy: gracias! ven que linda es mi Puppet!

Puppet: -sonrojada- aaah callate idiota, o te quito la armadura

Bboy: esta bien!

Los 6 chicos salen a pelear con los 10 gorilas, y los dejaron tan maltratados como plato de comida de Mangle, excepto por Bboy que estaba protegido

Bboy: no les podemos ganar...

Foxy: yo solo pude con uno, pero no contra todos

Spring: que salvaje eres Juanpx

Puppet: los curare... -hace magia para curar a cada uno-

Juanpx12: Y de ultimo para todos los que estén presentes participen en una guerra de Pintball.

Todos: siiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

Todos se pusieron sus trajes protectores para la guerra y les dieron sus armas

Scott: porque tenian que meterme en esto

Spring: porque dijeron que todos

AMLC21: SIIII SIEMPRE QUISE PARTICIPAR EN ALGO ASI

Foxy: jejeje vamos a vencerlos a todos Mangle

Mangle: siiiii! vamos!

En medio de la guerra...

Toy Freddy: ya basta Freddy oso de mierda! deja de dispararme solo a mi!

Freddy: jejeje te duele!

Toy Chica: aaaaaaaaaaaaaah que horror! duelen mucho, yo paso... saquenme del campo

Scarlett: siiii -le pegan- aaaaaaaaaaaah me mueroooo

Scott: ten cuidado Scar... -le pegan- aaaaaaaaaaaaaah duelen mucho

AMLC21: DEMONIOS NO PENSE QUE DOLIERAN TANTO -LE DISPARA A SPRING- JAJAJA

Spring: rayos... -contraataca- no me voy a rendir

Bonbon: -llorando- ya no quiero jugar! me duele!

Puppet: no sean delicados, ahorita los curo -dispara a todo el mundo-

Mangle: -arrastrandose pecho tierra- jejeje mueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan! -les dispara a Freddy y Golden-

Golden: aaah con que atacando por la retaguardia -le dispara a Mangle con todo-

Freddy: rapido, ganemosle a Mangle- la ataca tambien-

Foxy: oigan! no ataquen a mi pirata los dos, bola de montoneros! -les dispara-

Mangle: jejeje al ataque equipo de zorros piratas!

Rato despues...

Chica: auuch tengo muchos moretones, miren nada mas, que horror!

Bonnie: aaaaaay que feo, yo no vuelvo a jugar algo asi

Freddy: vamos no estuvo tan mal

Mangle: jeje me quedaron moretones

Foxy: a mi tambien

AMLC21: CURANOS PUPPET!

Puppet: ok -hace magia para curarlos a todos- uuuuuuuuf... ya no tengo energia, asi que tendre que descansar por dos o tres dias para recuperarme, bien Bboy preparame mis peliculas de Harry Potter y mis libros, que tengo mucho que descansar

Juanpx12: eso fue todo sin mas me despido, Chao -se retira-

Jote: Chaito jijiji.

-De repente el escritor regresa apurado.-

Juanpx12: Por cierto, tal vez el reto podría ser que escribieran una historia original, que no sea fanfic. Del mismo tema y en un tiempo determinado. Bueno sólo era una idea que se me ocurrió, ahora si Chao.

AMLC21: EMM PUES ES UNA BUENA IDEA...

JULIAN: PERO NO SERA ASI... -SE LEVANTA DE SU LUGAR- NO ES ALGO TAN SENCILLO, UN ESCRITOR NO SOLO DEBE TENER POTENCIAL PARA ESCRIBIR DE UN TEMA, DEBE TENER HABILIDAD DE ESCRIBIR Y SACAR IDEAS DE CUALQUIER TIPO DE SITUACIÓN, HASTA LA MAS MÍNIMA ... POR ESO EL DUELO YA LO TENGO PENSADO

AMLC21: YA SABES QUE SERA EL DUELO... DIMELO!

JULIAN: AUN NO ES HORA, PRONTO LO SABRAS

MTT: BIEN Y ESTO FUE EL SHOW DE HOY EN ENTREVISTAS EN EL ORFANATO CAWTHON

BULGY: ADIOS A TODOS!

MTT: COOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORTE!

Los invitados se fueron

JULIAN: JEJEJE ES HORA DE IRME, ESTA ENTREVISTA DURO MAS DE LO QUE ESPERABA, TENGO ASUNTOS QUE ATENDER, HEY... TAL VEZ NO LOS VEA MAÑANA, POR ESO... FELIZ ANIVERSARIO CHICOS DEL ORFANATO Y FELIZ ANIVERSARIO ESCRITORA NOVATA, TU PRIMER AÑO EN FANFICTION

AMLC21: LO SE JEJE ES MAÑANA 8 DE NOVIEMBRE, EL DÍA EN EL QUE PUBLIQUE EL PRIMER CAPITULO DE LOCURAS EN EL ORFANATO CAWTHON, MI PRIMERA HISTORIA EN FANFICTION Y MI SERIE PRINCIPAL

Freddy: que biennnnnnnn!

 **Continuara...**


	32. Dinamica del Duelo final

JULIAN: BIEN HABLEMOS DEL DUELO

AMLC21: TENIAS QUE SER LICENCIADO, PRIMERO SE PRESENTA...

 **DINÁMICA** **DEL DUELO FINAL...**

AMLC21: BIEN AHORA PODEMOS EMPEZAR

JULIAN: EN PRIMERA, NO INSULTES A LOS LICENCIADOS, ES MAS, TU NI SIQUIERA ERES AUN INGENIERA...

Aparecen Foxy, Bonnie, Mangle y Chica...

Bonnie: uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu Jefa... jajajaja

AMLC21: QUE HACEN USTEDES AQUI!

Foxy: queremos saber de que se trata el duelo

Mangle: si... vamos déjanos oír, ademas iremos por tacos, si quieres te traemos unos

AMLC21: ESTA BIEN QUEDENSE PERO NO MOLESTEN... Y QUIERO UNOS DE TRIPITAS

JULIAN: AAAH DE ACUERDO EL DUELO SERA LO SIGUIENTE, AMBOS ESCRITORES NOS TRANSPORTAREMOS A ALGUN ESCENARIO QUE EL OTRO ELIJA, ESTO SE HARA POR TURNOS, POR EJEMPLO, EN MI TURNO TE TELETRANSPORTARE A ALGUN ESCENARIO Y UNA SITUACION ESPECIFICA, Y DEBES ENCONTRAR LA FORMA DE SALIR DEL PROBLEMA, SI LOGRAS SALIR ENTONCES SIGUE EL TURNO DE OTRO, Y ASI HASTA QUE ALGUIEN NO PUEDA SALIR DE SU SITUACIÓN.

AMLC21: ESO... PUES... SE VALE USAR TODO EL PODER DE ESCRITOR?

JULIAN: A ESO VOY... SOLO PUEDES USAR LOS RECURSOS QUE TE DARAN TUS ALIADOS, YA SEAN PERSONAJES O FANS QUE QUIERAN APOYARTE, ASI QUE SI PIENSAN MANDARLE ALGO, PIENSEN QUE OBJETO LE SERVIRÍA, SOLO SE VALE MANDAR UN OBJETO POR PERSONA

AMLC21: DE ACUERDO, SE ESCUCHA INTERESANTE... AUN TENGO MUCHO TIEMPO

Chica: entonces nosotros tambien podemos darte algo... mmm... creo que debemos pensar bien que le vamos a dar

Mangle: yo le dare unos tacos

Chica: no Mangle, y que tal si los tacos no la ayudan, necesita algo util

Foxy: pero si se esta muriendo de hambre, claro que la van a ayudar

Chica: en ese caso yo le dare una lonchera cargada de comida rica y saludable que pueda comer

Bonnie: yo le dare una guitarra!

AMLC21: CHICOS TRANQUILOS, NO SE ADELANTEN, AUN FALTA TIEMPO... Y BUENO CHICAS Y CHICOS QUE LEEN... AYUDENME Y MANDENME UN OBJETO QUE PUEDA SERVIRME PARA EL DUELO Y PARA SALIR DE ALGUN PROBLEMA

JULIAN: NO SE VALE ENVIAR PODERES DE ESCRITOR, SOLO ELLA DEBE USAR LO QUE TIENE A SU FAVOR, NO SE VALE MANDAR MAGIA MUY PODEROSA Y COMPLICADA

AMLC21: JEJE TENGO MUCHAS BUENAS IDEAS DE ESCENARIOS PARA TI JEJEJE LICENCIADO

JULIAN: QUE FASTIDIO, ME RETIRO POR HOY, PREPÁRENSE PARA EL DUELO

AMLC21: ADIOS!

Foxy: emm... entonces...

Mangle: los tacos!

Foxy: si... si... los tacos... -se van-

AMLC21: HEY RECUERDEN LOS MIOS


	33. Entrevista 28

**Entrevista 28 (Participantes de hoy, Pursuit Y Carlos )**

MTT: HOLA Y BIENVENIDOS A UN SHOW MAS DE ENTREVISTAS EN EL ORFANATO CAWTHON

BULGY: PERO AHORA NO DIJISTE EL MEJOR SHOW DE TODO FANFICTION Y ...

MTT: BUENO, ES QUE A VECES DA FLOJERA, PERO BUENO, EL DIA DE HOY TENEMOS COMO INVITADOS A CARLOS Y PURSUIT

Todos: hola!

Pursuit:- Entra caminando al estudio paseando un perro golden retriver con su correa- bien toto ya llegamos -acariciando al perro- miri, zorro, chino y mandy vendrán pronto (miranda bech rip y amanda), bien empecemos con las preguntas, la primera es para todos, ¿que piensan que traiga a mi perro sl estudio?

Freddy: pues bien, jajaja si Franco trajo al suyo una vez, porque no

Golden: es muy bonito!

Mangle: -acariciando al perro ya junto a Pursuit- que kawaaaaii

Bonbon: siii que lindo!

Foxy: jejeje, yo quiero tener una mascota

Spring: pero Scott no nos deja tener mascotas

Toy Chica: pues me agradan los animales, pero prefiero que estén afuera, adentro solo ensucian

Toy Freddy: mmm cuando nos casemos compraremos un perro guardián

Toy Chica: -sonrojada- cccaaasarnos...

Toy Freddy: -tambien se sonroja- emm bueno... olvida lo que dije

Todos: jajajaja

Chica: pues yo opino que esta bien que lo hayas traido, pero si ensucia debes limpiar

Bonnie: muy gracioso jejeje!

Puppet: espero que sea un perro flojo como el de Franco

Bboy: puedo tocarlo?

Pursuit: Chica, que tipo de música te gusta?

Chica: emm pues, de todo un poco, excepto reggeton, eso es musica muy obscena

Pursuit: Foxy, ¿de que color era el caballo blanco de pedro de alvarado?:v

Foxy: quien rayos era ese?

Mangle: Foxy solo di el color de...

Foxy: pues como voy a saber si no conozco de quien esta hablando, como voy a saber de que color es el caballo

Mangle: pero te estan diciendo que es...

Pursuit: no se vale que le digas

Foxy: emm espera un poco...

Mangle: aaah

Pursuit: hombres, cual de mis 2 oc les parece mas bonita?

Freddy: La Miranda

Toy Freddy: a mi me parece mas bonita Amanda

Spring: emm pues... Amanda

Foxy: Miranda es mejor

Bonnie: Miranda

Bboy: Amanda

Golden: vaya, empate.

Pursuit: mujeres, cual es su mayor sueño inalcanzable

Golden: ser la dueña del mundo entero

Puppet: casarme con Harry Potter

Bboy: oye!

Chica: -pensando- (lo unico que quisiera es no haber peleado con Bonnie) bueno... tal vez, ser reconocida como la mejor chef de todo el mundo

Mangle: yo quiero ser la mujer pirata mas rica del mundo! y casarme con Foxy y tener muchos hijos zorritos iguales a Foxy!

Foxy: aaaaaaaaaaah nnnno pienses en eso...!

Bonbon: quiero ser la mejor artista musical que exista en el mundo y en todo el universo

Toy Chica: yo quiero ser la mejor y mas reconocida repostera del mundo

Pursuit: ahora todos, ¿que opinan de mi?

Freddy: eres chido! -levanta el pulgar-

Bonnie: chido amigo!

Bboy: eres muy simpatico

Spring: pues, no me quejo de ti, me caes bien

Toy Freddy: claro que eres genial jefe! y para cuando mi siguiente trabajo?

Foxy: nah, me caes bien Pursuit, eres divertido

Golden: eres sexy... -mirada pervertida-

Chica: eres muy amable, simpatico, y agradable

Toy Chica: erers muy guapo!

Bonbon: eres un buen amigo

Mangle: opino que eres genial

Puppet: me alegra haberte conocido

Pursuit: gracias a todos... ahora Retos... chica, canta la canción de "a las chicas de verdad les gusta el pollo frito"

Chica: queeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! pero porque... aaaah ya voy... "A las chicas de verdad les gusta el pollo frito...

Freddy: espera! -le trae una pierna de pollo frito para que haga la pose de la chica del video- toma jejeje

Chica: aaay! esta bien- ... "A las chicas de verdad nos gusta el pollo frito, a las chicas de verdad nos gusta el pollo frito, a las chicas de verdad nos gusta el pollo frito... pollo... pollo... polla

Todos: jajajajaja

Pursuit: Foxy, deja a los hernandez en un barco que zarpe a madadascar

Foxy: con gusto -va con los Hernandez...

Horas después...

Foxy: -triunfal- lo hice!

Scott: rayos! cuando regresen me van a poner como camote

Pursuit: Mangle te dire un secreto de cocina -cocina la comida que mas te guste y mejor te saldra-

Mangle: pero lo que mas me gusta son los tacos y la pizza y no me sale!

Pursuit: bboy y toy freddy a ambos los necesito para robar un auto deportivo de los salva trucha necesito ojos en el aire y en la tierra que me lleve toy freddy a ambos les pagare

Bboy: claro que si! al ataque! -corre a su globo aerostatico-

Foxy: mugre Bboy con complejo de esqueleto de globo bombastico... (clash of clans)

Toy Freddy: ok... iremos en moto!

Despues...

Freddy: y bien...

Bboy: lo logramos! me siento tan bien... tan vivo! fue mucha accion

Golden: -cara pervertida- accion...

Freddy: tranquila Golden, ahorita nos vamos a tener accion, ya sabes que hoy es noche de experimentos sexuales

Chica: cállense par de osos pervertidos

Pursuit: puppet perdona que te haya lanzado agua me siento un poco avergonzado es que nunca me agradaste por el juego pero veo que me agradas mas espero me perdones

Puppet: ah, claro no te preocupes

Pursuit: todos ¿que arma quisieran?

Freddy: yo quiero una M4 con lanzagranadas

Golden: yo quiero una pistola de 40 calibres...

Todos: -mirando a Golden- ...

Spring: esta la quiere para otra cosa

Mangle: yo quiero una espada! o cañones

Foxy: yo también! somos piratas!

Bonnie: yo no quiero armas, el arma mas poderosa que tengo es la musica

Chica: (aaah que lindo) ... pues yo quiero emm... la verdad no necesito una arma, y si la usara seria un cuchillo

Toy Chica: a mi traiganme una ak-47

Toy Freddy: que salvaje, pues yo quiero una M249 SAW

Bonbon: quiero una almohada! para hacer guerras de almohadas!

Todos: aaah que tierna!

Golden: ahorita tendras tu guerra de almohadas en el dormitorio

Chica: no de nuevo! rompiste 3 almohadas ayer

Spring: yo quiero un lanza granadas

Puppet: no necesito armas

Bboy: quiero bombas!

Pursuit: Bonnie, toca la cancion del marcianito que baila cumbia 100% real no fake

Bonnie: siiiiiiiiiiiiiiii con gusto... -se pone a tocar- TURU -TURUTU-TURURURURURU-TURU -TURUTU-TURURURURURU-... TURURURURUTURUTU -TURURURURUTURUTU- TURURURU- TURURURU-... "quiero decirte al oido... tantas cosas preciosas... que estoy sintiendo por ti... que te quiero que te adoro, eres la mujer que he soñado... que me haces muy feliz..."

Pursuit: freddy y golden a cuales de mis oc se tirarian?

Freddy: a todos!

Golden: si a todos!

Pursuit: Toy chica como no te e dado retos ni preguntas te invito a un cafe :v

Toy Chica: -sonrojada- emm pues... de acuerdo

Toy Freddy: que confianzitas jefe...

Toy Chica: que sea capuccino por favor

Pursuit: Bonbon por quien quisieras una guitarra o un bajo firmado: guns n roses, linkinpark o led zepelin, kiss o queen? La que decidas te la regalo

Bonbon: aaaah que emocion! pues quiero la guitarra firmada por... Guns n Roses!

Pursuit: spring te reto a vestirte como freddy mercury

Spring: demonios! pero... porque...

Bonnie: jajaja! vamos Spring

Bonbon: siiii hazlo!

Spring: ah... ya que... -va a vestirse-

Un rato despues...

Todos: jajajaja!

Golden: pero que nalgas papazote! me dejas pellizcartelas

Spring: -rojo de vergüenza- nooooo, ya basta

Mangle: que bulto!

Foxy: Mangle! por favor deja de ver al descarado de Spring

Spring: yo no tengo la culpa de que el tal mercury usara pantalones tan pegados

Pursuit: foxy ¿quien es mejor: claude speed, tommy vercety o cj? Yo prefiero a claude

Foxy: pues opino lo mismo, claude es mejor

Pursuit: eso es todo y como siempre me pueden dejar preguntas o retos (no vale repetir) y a mis oc

Freddy: estamos cansados chicos, por favor ahora no dejaremos retos a nadie

Golden: yo los reto a que hagan una orgia todos ustedes entre si

MTT: Y AHORA TENEMOS AQUI A CARLOS, EL PRRRRRRRRIMO DE AMLC21 Y SU GRUPO...

Charly: Buenos dias a todos... Ammm un breve anuncio para la escritora... Mi hija zorua quiere que la entrenes y te trae una pokebola para que la captures asi como una bolsa de ultraballs y masterballs... Eso si no la hagas evolucionar ya que seria raro que cuidara de una zoroark con complejo de bebe

Carlos: Ammm... Si seria raro...

AMLC21: *INSERTE MUSICA ANGELICAL* AAAAAAAAAAAAAH EN SERIO... -TOMA A LA PEQUEÑA ZORUA- AAAAAH

Todos: queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Mangle: que envidia!

Zorua: -con su pokebola se acerca a AMLC21 y se la entrega-

AMLC21: ESTE ES EL MOMENTO MAS BELLO DE MI VIDA JEJEJE... QUE BIEN! -TOMA LA POKEBOLA- ES MI MOMENTO... EMM ESTAS SEGURO CHARLY?

Charly: claro, adelante, tarde o temprano esto tendria que pasar, -fingiendo llorar- los hijos crecen tan rapido!

AMLC21: BIEN... POKEBOLA... VE...- LANZA LA POKEBOLA HACIA ZORUA, QUIEN SE DEJA CAPTURAR CON GUSTO- AAAAAAAAH SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! QUE FELICIDAD! -TOMA LA POKEBOLA Y SACA A ZORUA- SAL DE AHI PEQUEÑA, SERAS LIBRE COMO EL PIKACHU DE ASH, NO ESTARAS DENTRO DE LA POKEBOLA... COMENZAREMOS A ENTRENAR DESDE HOY... EMPEZAREMOS A...

BULGY: EMM NO QUIERO INTERRUMPIR, PERO... LA ENTREVISTA...

AMLC21: CIERTO, DEBE SEGUIR, ENTRENAREMOS LUEGO DE ESTO

Carlos: oigan, a bon ya se le paso el efecto de la pocima? Es q me gusta mas verla con su forma timida y miedosa y ahora no cambio mucho pero creo que preferiría verla asi tal cual como es...

Riki: ... No sera que...

Carlos: Mejor olviden eso jeje

Charly: Por cierto, señorita chica, le gustaria repetir la cita a mi en lo personal a mi me gusto, espero no molestarla con esto, ademas le agrado mucho a mis niñas

Bonnie: -molesto- oye!... (recuerda que no es novio de Chica, y que de hecho estaba saliendo con alguien mas...) ah si... pues... haz lo que quieras

Chica: -con orgullo- pues lo hare! por supuesto Charly, me encanto mi cita contigo, y es muy agradable convivir contigo y tus hijas

Bonnie: (aaaaaaaaaaah como te odio Charly! estupido gorila super sayajin! )

Riki: Ok... A por cierto hoy les traemos un reto especial, veran apenas descubrimos que charly posee una bolsa con capsulas hoi-poi (las capsulas de dragon ball que diseña la familia de bulma) y en cada una de ellas trae una maquina del tiempo, el reto es viajar al pasado de cada uno y ver como es su vida, claro con una advertencia, si cambian algo del pasado crearan una linea del tiempo temporal diferente a esta que en la que probablemente no esten juntos en el orfanato o que no esten con la pareja que deberian, un ejemplo podria ser que golden este con carlos, o con springtrap u otro chico

Carlos: Enserio?

Riki: Si... Bueno eso dicen las instrucciones de las capsulas...

Charly: Aaaa caray no sabia q tenia eso...

Riki: Bueno de seguro q si hacemos ese reto puede que abarquemos muchas entrevistas pero lo mejor seria que sea un viaje x entrevista bueno solo si la escritora esta de acuerdo con ello

Carlos: Mmmm suena interesante abramos una -toma una de las capsulas-

En ese instante una gran luz se hizo presente en la parte superior del techo y aparecio una figura que para algunos les resultaba muy familiar...

Era una mujer con vestimenta similar a la androide 18, pantalon de mezclilla, un chaleco de mezclilla del mismo color, pero en vez de las letras R R (Red Ribbon) tenia las letras AMLC una blusa manga larga blanca con rayas.

Carlos: Prrrrrrrima que haces alla arriba, cuidado no te vayas a caer

Charly: No se preocupen yo la traigo...

Riki: ... Pero si ella esta aqui a lado con zorua en sus brazos... Como es eso posible?

?: Si al fin te encontre, asi que en esta dimension estabas metido, aunque los habitantes de este lugar son algo peculiares... -revencia- mis disculpas si el heroe de toki toki les ha causado problemas...  
Charly: ... ¿?

Carlos: Mmmm que cosa no entendi

Riki: Ya me confundi quien eres?

?: Mi nombre es AMLC una saiyajin patrullera del tiempo un placer conocerlos y gracias por cuidar al bruto... Digo a el heroe de toki toki, si no hubieran activado las capsulas no habriamos encontrado la ubicacion de charly

Todos: queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

AMLC21: EMM... OTRA... OTRA YO...

Foxy: aaaaaaaaaaaaah otra jefa! y lo peor es que esta es Sayajin!

Mangle: ahora si nos morimos!

Riki: Ok volviendo a lo del reto... Sera mejor que tengamos cuidado

Amlc sj: Una advertencia por hacer eso es posible que atraigan a enemigos poderosos, asi que me unire a lo que hagan de ahora en adelante, ademas me cae muy bien mi version de esta dimension espacio-temporal

AMLC21: SUPONGO QUE ERES COMO YO EN MUCHAS COSAS... RAPIDO! QUE DULCES PREFIERES

AMLC SJ: Chocolates

AMLC21: SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

Riki: Bueno como siempre que los chicos hagan sus preguntas y retos si quieren -le jalan el pantalon- si susan que quieres?

Susan: Puedo quedarme unos días con mi mami... Digo con quien se parece a mi mama?

Riki: Bueno es se lo deberiamos preguntar a ella y a la escritora... Pero si es lo que quieres adelante

Chica: claro que puedes

Foxy: emm pues todo bien solo que no vaya a querer que Chica y yo... pues ya saben

AMLC21: SE QUEDA!

Mangle: emm pero puedes jugar conmigo, la tia Mangle!

Marie: Por cierto tambien a nosotras nos pueden hacer retos y preguntas si asi lo desean ademas de una disculpa...

Deysi: Bueno la disculpa es porque nos denunciaron por maltrato animal, dicen que pusimos a pelear a animales en desventaja con una "bestia"

Charly: Eeehhh... No se si es un cumplido u otra cosa

Los chicos: -asienten-

Marie: Por cierto pequeño bboy como estas no te estan maltratando? -un poco preocupada-

Bboy: queeeee?

Freddy: chicos, hoy no pondremos retos, pero bueno, uno de sus retos es viajar en el tiempo... demolse una probada a esto

Todos: siiii!

Bonnie: yo quiero viajar a mi pasado

Puppet: nadie quiere viajar a su pasado, pero ya que es un reto, empecemos por viajar a nuestros pasados de esta vida (aclaro esta vida porque podemos tambien viajar a la otra vida, antes de ser asesinados por el hombre morado en la pizzeria)

AMLC SJ: pues si van a viajar los acompaño, uno de mis deberes es cuidar que no haya alteraciones en el tiempo

Todos: vamos al pasado!

Puppet: dejenme manejar esto a mi, no quiero que vayan a cagarla

AMLC21: yo ya se el pasado de Bonnie, pero bueno, vamos todos...

Iban demasiado apretados en la capsula del tiempo, pero de milagro cupieron y se fueron a la fecha y lugar marcados, que era el pasado de Bonnie...

 _Panorama..._

 _Una mujer delgada con cabello morado y un hombre con cabello oscuro y ojos rojos hablaban mutuamente, la mujer cargaba un bebe cubierto con una cobija..._

 _Mujer: crees que este sea el mejor lugar para dejarlo?_

 _Hombre: si! es un fenómeno enviado por satanas, aqui pueden ayudarlo y... pues esperemos que le pase lo mejor posible_

 _Mujer: hijo de satanas, espero que purifiquen tu alma! abandonan al bebé frente a una iglesia llamada "Santa Cecilia, la patrona de los musicos"_

 _El bebé llora cuando la mujer lo deja en el piso frente a la puerta y ellos se alejan_

 _Bonnie: -llorando- asi que me abandonaron pensando que yo era hijo de algun demonio! pero que gente mas... ignorante... -llora mas-_

 _Mangle: -triste- nuestros pasados son horribles, en serio tenemos que verlos!_

 _Foxy: creo que si... -miran con mucha tristeza al bebe llorando-_

 _Chica: -llorando- noooooooooo! -corre a levantar al bebé- no llores pequeño..._

 _AMLC SJ: Chica! dejalo ahi! si te lo traes Bonnie dejara de existir en la linea temporal_

 _Chica: nooooooooo! pobrecito! -lo abraza con mucho cariño- mi pobre Bonnie, es solo un bebé indefenso! como se les ocurre dejarlo aqui..._

 _Bonnie: Chica... -se acerca a verse a el mismo- jeje era muy lindo desde bebé_

 _Golden: -llorando- pobrecito Bonnie! porqueeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!_

 _Charly: Chica sera mejor que lo dejes, si no lo encuentran en la entrada luego no lo mandaran al orfanato, y luego no los encontrara a ustedes_

 _AMLC21: POBRE BONNIE..._

 _Puppet: queee! pero es tu culpa que tengamos pasados tan feos, tu nos los creaste!_

 _AMLC21: EMM PUES... PUEDE SER... PERO VAMOS, SON FELICES AHORA NO... BUENO... DEJEN AL CONEJITO AHI_

 _Chica: -triste- no te preocupes, algún día me conocerás, y aunque soy una idiota que cometió errores, te amare demasiado, y procurare que no vuelva a cometer el error de enamorarme de Alexander_

 _Todos: aaaaaaaah!_

 _Chica: -lo deja de nuevo frente a la entrada- pequeño... toma esto... -le da un pollito de peluche- jeje asi me recordaras... hasta el día que nos conozcamos..._

 _Bonnie: yo te dejo esta guitarrita de juguete que tuve desde niño... esperen un momento..._

 _Foxy: claro! esto ya paso!_

 _Spring: ahora tiene un poco de sentido que Bonnie al conocer a Chica se haya enamorado de ella instantaneamente, aun tiene el recuerdo de Chica cargandolo y tranquilizandolo de bebé!_

 _Todos: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!_

 _Bonnie: emm tal vez... Chica... ah lo siento..._

 _Chica: que?_

 _Bonnie: siento que hayamos pasado todos estos meses discutiendo_

 _Chica: pero Bonnie! yo fui la culpable, todo es mi culpa, no merezco ni siquiera tu_ _perdón_

 _Bonnie: vamos, olvidemonos de esto, jeje creo que eso ya es tiempo pasado -la agarra y la besa en la boca-_

 _Todos: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah_

 _Mangle: aaaaaaaaaaaaleluya! aaaaaaaleluya!_

 _Chica: Bonnie! volvamos a ser una pareja feliz! te amo!_

 _Todos: bravooooo!_

 _AMLC SJ: bien, es bueno que al menos el viaje en el tiempo sirviera para algo_

 _AMLC21: REGRESEMOS ENTONCES AL SET, EN EL SIGUIENTE SHOW HAREMOS MAS VISITAS EN EL TIEMPO_

 _Todos: siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!_

 _Chica: aaah -le da un beso al bebé Bonnie- adios pequeño, nos encontraremos pronto_

 _Bonnie: ya estoy aqui!_

 _Todos se retiran, luego una monja abre la puerta de la iglesia y toma al bebé para llevarlo dentro._

 _AMLC SJ: es hora de irnos..._

 _(NOTA: DE AHORA EN ADELANTE LAS VISITAS EN EL TIEMPO SE ESCRIBIRAN EN CURSIVAS ASI COMO SE ESCRIBIO ESTO)_

De regreso al tiempo normal y al set...

Freddy: ah... pues... estuvo bien por lo de Chica y Bonnie, pero fue muy triste dejar al pobre bebé ahi

AMLC SJ: De ahora en adelante me quedare cerca de ustedes, y siempre debo ir cuando haya viajes en el tiempo

Carlos: bueno, creo que sera todo por hoy, debemos irnos

Charly: bueno... -mira con tristeza a Zorua- hija...

AMLC21: no te preocupes, es tu hija, no puedo quitartela completamente, puede ir contigo y venir a entrenar conmigo cuando quiera

Carlos: adios prrrima!

AMLC21: ADIOS PRRRRRRRRRIMO! AHORA SI ZORUA, VAMOS A EMPEZAR CON EL ENTRENAMIENTO!

MTT: AH CLARO, VAYANSE TODOS SIN DESPEDIR EL PROGRAMA COMO SE DEBE

BULGY: POBRE BONNIE!

MTT: BUENO Y ESTE FUE EL SHOW DE HOY, HASTA LA PROXIMA...COOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORTE!

Todos se van a sus respectivos rumbos

AMLC21: EMM ANTES DE QUE TODOS SE VAYAN ATENCION LECTORES, RECUERDEN QUE EL 21 DE NOVIEMBRE ES EL ULTIMO DIA PARA PEDIR ENTREVISTAS Y... AHORA PUEDEN PEDIRME CUAL ES EL SIGUIENTE PASADO QUE QUIEREN QUE VISITEMOS

Freddy: ejem... tambien recuerden que el 21 de noviembre... pues... tenemos algo pendiente chicos...

Foxy: cierto!

AMLC21: EMM BUENO, VAMONOS!

 **CONTINUARA...**


	34. ENTREVISTA 27 'SI ESTA MAL'

**Entrevista 27 (Participantes de hoy Joseph, Gisell, Ana, Lucius, Pursuit y Franco) Entrevista muuuy larga...**

MTT: HOLA Y BIENVENIDOS...

 **AMLC21: HEY ANTES DE COMENZAR TENGO UN AVISO PARA TODOS...**

 **ENTREVISTAS EN EL ORFANATO TERMINARA TEMPORADA PRONTO, LAS ULTIMAS SOLICITUDES DE PREGUNTAS Y RETOS TENDRAN QUE PEDIRLAS ANTES DEL DIA 21 DE NOVIEMBRE (SIII ESE DIA ES MI CUMPLEAÑOS!) PARA TERMINAR TODAS LAS ENTREVISTAS ANTES DE DICIEMBRE Y HACER EL FINAL DE TEMPORADA... BUENO DIGO FINAL DE TEMPORADA POR SI ALGUNA VEZ HAGO UNA SEGUNDA TEMPORADA DE ESTO. BIEN PODEMOS SEGUIR CON LA ENTREVISTA DE HOY...**

BULGY: HOLA Y BIENVENIDOS A...

MTT: YO LO IBA A DECIR... HOLA Y BIENVENIDOS A...

Freddy: ya pues... empecemos ya!

MTT: CALLATE DEJANOS TERMINAR

BULGY Y MTT: BIENVENIDOS A ENTREVISTAS EN EL ORFANATO CAWTHON!

MTT: EL DIA DE HOY PARTICIPARAN JOSEPH, GISELL, ANA, LUCIUS, PURSUIT Y FRANCO

BULGY: Y AQUI TENEMOS A GISELL Y SU PRIMO JOSEPH, BIENVENDIOS POR PRIMERA VEZ A ESTE SHOW

Gisell: hola Bonnie!

Bonnie: -nervioso- jeje hola Giz!

Chica: -ignorando todo- pues a MI me fue muy bien en mis citas con Charly!

Joseph: dejenme retos a lo macho pecho peludo a mi y a la mongola, somos en cuanto a personalidad y aspecto fisico muy parecidos, pero yo soy más pervertido, Golden y Freddy, aloquence y denos retos dificiles, y tu pinchi conejo morado no te sobrepases con Gisell, le veo un chupetonsillo y Chica se queda viuda antes de reconciliarce contigo (?)

Bonnie: aaah tranquilo Joseph, no hare nada con ella!

 _Freddy: pues si quieren retos dificiles... reto a Joseph a que elija a una de las chicas y se la lleve al cuarto oscuro a tener accion_

 _Golden: lo mismo para Gisell, elije a un chico y te lo llevas al cuarto oscuro_

 _Chica: reto a Gisell a que cocine todos los platillos favoritos de Bonnie asi como yo los hago_

Golden: uuy alguien esta celosa...

Chica: callate!

 _Bonnie: reto a Joseph a hacer yaoi con Springtrap_

Spring: oye conejo de mierda!

 _Bonbon: reto a Giz y a Joseph a disfrazarse de botargas y salir a la calle a bailar_

 _Spring: reto a los dos a que hagan una investigacion sobre la vida de Isacc Newton_

 _Foxy: que aburrido! yo los reto a que me traigan un tesoro_

 _Mangle: que sea un cofre lleno de monedas de oro_

 _Toy Freddy: reto a Joseph a hacer acrobacias con alguna de mis motos_

 _Toy Chica: yo a que Gisell haga un pastel para todos_

 _Puppet: los reto a que vayan a violar a unos vagabundos_

 _Bboy: los reto a que se pongan unos condones en la cabeza y los usen en un centro comercial de gente rica y estirada_

Joseph: bueno, Solo algunas dudas antes de retirarnos... ¿Conejo roto feo, por que no te gusta cortarte las uñas? 

Spring: yo si me corto las uñas, la que no se las corta es Bonbon

Bonbon: oye!

Joseph: Bruja, ¿por que no te gusta que te digan bruja si es lo que eres? No todas las brujas son feas. 

Puppet: -sonrojada- emm pues... creo que Bruja es una palabra muy despectiva para referirse a una maga o hechicera, porque la mayoria de la gente le dice bruja tambien a las mujeres malas o feas

Joseph: Niño globo, ¿en serio quieres a la bruja o solo te gusta fisicamente ablando? ¿eres mandoquista, como masoquista pero con mandonas?

Bboy: pues me gusta porque es bonita, y es la unica que me quiere, aunque me mande... me gustan grandotas para que me peguen

Todos: jajajaja!

Joseph: Todos, ¿creen que mi prima es bonita, al igual que mandona? (Para tu gusto niño globo) 

Freddy: pues lo es... -mirada perveritda-

Foxy: nada mal

Bonnie: es hermosa y a mi no me parece mandona

Spring: si... si... es bonita

Bboy: me agrada

Toy Freddy: muy bien... bastante bien...

Gisell: porque tenias que hacer esas preguntas

MTT: AHORA ES TURNO DE ANA -RECIBE UN PAPEL CON LAS PREGUNTAS DE ANA- BIEN YO VOY A LEERLAS... ESTIMADOS CHICOS DEL ORFANATO CAWTHON...

Freddy: eso es educacion! bravo! alguien que por fin nos respeta

Chica: si que bueno, muchas gracias Ana

MTT: PRIMERA PRRRRREGUNTA... PARA PUPPET... ¿CON QUE MANO SOSTIENES LA BARITA? 

Puppet: con la derecha, aunque no siempre utilizo barita, puedo hacer magia con solo utilizar mis manos, o incluso con la mirada y el pensamiento, o con solo recitar unos cuantos conjuros

MTT: BIEN SIGUIENTE PREGUNTA, PARA AMLC21 ¿POR QUE EMPEZASTE A LEEER FIANFICS? 

AMLC21: AAAAH ES UNA HISTORIA GRACIOSA... YO ESTABA BUSCANDO CAPITULOS DE POKEMON Y ENTONCES ME SALIO ALGO QUE DECIA QUE UN CAPITULO DONDE ASH SE HABIA BESADO CON MISTY (NOTA ES MI SHIPP FAVORITO DE POKEMON... SI ODIO A SERENA) Y ME EMPEZARON A SALIR FANFICS, Y MAS FANFICS, ENTONCES ME PUSE A LEERLOS, ME PARECIERON INTERESANTES, Y ASI ME METI AL MUNDO DE LOS FANFICS Y A LEERLOS, LUEGO ME DIO ANSIEDAD POR ESCRIBIR ALGUNO Y ASI COMENZO TODO XD

MTT: PARA CHICA, ¿PORQUE TE GUSTABA, (TIEMPO PASADO), FOXY? 

Chica: -voltea a mirarlo un poco sonrojada- emm pues... me gustaba porque era un chico muy serio, y pues es muy guapo, solo miralo, que chica no querria tener a un Foxy como novio

Mangle: -molesta- hey! no te pases tampoco!

Chica: lo siento Mangle, pero es que Foxy es muy guapo, es inevitable no fijarse en el, aunque ahora que se ha vuelto un desastre ya no me atrae como antes

Mangle: -abraza a Foxy- es MIOOOOOO!

MTT: PARA SPRINGTRAP, ¿QUE PENSASTE LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE VISTE A BONBON?

Spring: pues la verdad, no me parecio muy interesante, solo una chica con cuerpo hermoso y excepcional, pero su personalidad no me atraía mucho, pero luego la fui conociendo y su inocencia y forma de ser me agradaron... recuerdo... cuando ella se me declaro ese dia que todos dijeron que ya tenian pareja, fue la primera vez que la mire a los ojos y... la primera vez que me sonroje al verla, y pues ya saben la historia, la acepte

Todos: aaah que tierno!

Bonbon: Spring! -lo abraza- que lindo eres!

MTT: PARA METT... PARA MI... ¿TE GUSTAN LAS MUJERES O LOS HOMBRES, O AMBOS?... PERO QUE... BUENO QUERIDA... PRIMERAMENTE, SUPONGO QUE SABES QUE SOY UN ROBOT HOMBRE, A MI ME GUSTA... ME GUSTA EL GLAMOUR... ME GUSTA LA PASION... EL ROMANCE... LA SANGRE... LA FAMA...

Foxy: y un jamon!

Todos: jajajaja

MTT: -SONROJADO- AAAH SILENCIO... ESO FUE UN ERROR DE PROGRAMACION... ME GUSTA TODO LO QUE SEA HERMOSO QUERIDA... BIEN SIGAMOS

BULGY: AHORA VIENE LUCIUS Y CITLALI... A CUMPLIR CON LOS RETOS Y PREGUNTAS

Pregunta-reto de Bonbon:  
Lucius: -riendose- oye, Bonbon, ¿no querrás decir que Freddy y Golden pagaron $50 y $74? ¡Foxy y Mangle no pagan casi nada! Pero bueno, Foxy y Mangle "debieron pagar" $5 pesos cada caja, neh, creo, hize la operación con sueño a las... ¿qué son? ¿4:37 de la mañana? Neh ( yo espero los cap's despierta )

Bonbon: que yo que... no recuerdo haberte pedido eso

Spring: Bonbon perdio la inteligencia de nuevo, y dejame decirte que no esta bien la operacion, eso se resuelve utilizando ecuaciones y los costos de las cajas era pesos

Reto de Freddy, Toy Freddy y Spring:  
Lucius: -molesta- ¿olvide mencionar que...soy plana? ¿no? Bien... Lástima. Citlali esta casi a la talla de Bonbon, no le apena tanto a ella este reto...aaaghhh...

Citlali llega con un Bikini morado con flores blancas y Lucius con el verde de rayas anterior:

Citlali: para vuestro disfrute, chicos pervertidos del orfanato.

Lucius no lo disfrutes tanto, Citlali... -mira a Spring molesta-... Tal vez no dejes de gustarme, conejo roto, pero después ajustamos cuentas tu y yo... -suspira como colegiada enamorada y sonrojada- por eso prefiero al G... -ve que todos la están viendo y se sonroja- Ejem, nadie.

Spring: no lo hice con mala intencion, eres... eres linda

Bonbon: idiota! -le pega una cachetada-

Freddy: aaaaaaaaah hermosuras... una casi talla Bonbon y una lindisima loli son herrrrrrrrrmosas

Toy Freddy: vaya... -se sonroja y sangra de la nariz- son bellisimas

Foxy: -mirando a ambas- jejeje la diferencia entre Mangle y Bonbon jejeje

Mangle: -le pega a Foxy- idiota! deja de verlas!

Golden: -tambien mirando- jeje podriamos hacer un buen yuri...

Chica: no seas sucia Golden

Empieza el baile de nuevo, ambas se movían a la vez mostrando las piernas y muy sensualmente, Citlali se desamarra el bikini y enseña los pechos. Intenta desvestir también a Lucius pero no se deja.

Citlali: -con mirada pervertida- ¿les gusta lo que ven, parguelas? -le echan una sabana encima- ¡hey! ¡gilipollas quitamé esto!

Lucius: -hechandose una sabana a ella encima también- ten aunque sea un pelin de decencia, Citlali, ya bastante malo es estar en tan poca ropa frente a tantas personas que no conozco -tiembla bajo la sabana de miedo-

Freddy: no exageres Lucius, se ven bien

Respuesta para Puppet:  
Regresa con su ropa normal intentando taparse lo más que puede con el suéter y el pantalón, Citlali se acuesta en el suelo y Lucius se le sienta encima del estomago molesta con los brazos cruzados.

Citlali: -con cara de dolor- es un trato que hicimos con tal de que ella no le diga nada a mi Novio de que les enseñe mis pechotes, pero solo les mostraba a vosotros de lo que se pierden en las noches -cara pervertida-

Freddy: vaya que nos perdemos de mucho

Lucius: -se le deja caer encima con fuerza y molesta- sabes... Dudo del por que te traje a ti y a tu mente calidad Golden

Golden: Citlali seamos amigas... solo imaginate todo lo que podriamos hacer juntas

Puppet: ya callense! quiero saber la respuesta

Lucius: Zack y Fan estaban en una fiesta donde sirvieron alcohol y, bueno, siempre se trataron raro, Zack quería que Fan probara el alcohol, pero este se negaba, así que se tomo su copa y besó a Fan con la excusa de que quería que saboreara el alcohol a cualquier precio, pero Fan dejo de hablarle y tratarlo igual, se alejaba y se sonrojaba más, Zack en un principio creyó que Fan se había molestado con él por el beso y trató de disculparse llamándolo "amigo", pero Fan se rompió en lágrimas y le dijo que no quería ya ser su amigo, Zack pensó que no lo "perdonó" y le rogó ( deberían aprender de ahí Bonnie y Chica ) que no se alejara más, que lo quería y le importaba demasiado para que lo olvidara, Fan se le confesó aclarando que se refería a que no quería ser solo su amigo, que lo veía como más que eso. Así fue...

Todos: oooooooooooooooooooooo!

MTT: Y AHORA VIENE EL BUEN PURSUIT ...

Pursuit: Amm en respuesta para Golden creo que mis oc quieren mas que yo ;-; Rip quiere con Toy chica, bech con Puppet (pareja de raros ok no), amanda quiere con bonnie y para mi estimado zorro ignorante tengo 2 oc mujeres y 2 hombres, miranda quiere con Foxy ( baia baia). Yo pos no se quisa con bonbon siempre me a gustado su ternura (pinches posimas), y para los osos pervertidos pidieron accion aqui esta su accion... a cierto no para ustedes -le caen unos lentes del cielo-

TURN DOWN FOR WAHTT  
OHHHHHHHH

Y los oc hacen mas escandalo

Freddy: claro, ignorenos a los pobres osos

Golden: yo puedo darles mucho mas placer que Toy Chica y mucho mejor que Puppet

Puppet: no me subestimes

Toy Chica: ja! muerete de la envidia

Foxy: yo no queria!

Bonbon: gracias por elegirme

Spring: pero como que gracias! no mires de forma pervertida a mi Bonbon!

BULGY: Y AHORA CON USTEDES FRANCO...

Franco: Eh vueltoooooo y les presento a mas personajes! Stella

Stella: Hola

Todos: hola!

Franco: Y este de aquí es Isaac

Isaac: Hola chicos

Franco: Y el ella es eva

Eva:(...)

Franco: Y este es Darky

Darky: Como es que siquiera... Ah no importa empecemos con eso

Franco: Y hoy como que estoy falto de creatividad asi que solo no se denos retos y preguntas a nosotros y los otros ocs y esta vez tambien hare los retos

Todos: Solo vinimos a eso?!

Franco: Seeeeeeh y tambien traje helado para todos y abrazos hay ah y por cierto stella es la pareja de ellis asi que cuidadito con sus retos

Freddy: Stella es de Ellis! pero que desperdicio

Mangle: helado!

Freddy: ah pues nosotros tampoco tenemos mucha imaginacion pero... vamos a reunirnos chicos

Todos se reunieron poniendose de acuerdo para saber que reto ponerles a todos...

Freddy: ya hemos decidido!

Chica: yo no aprobé eso!

Golden: pensamos que Franco y sus ocs deben hacer una coreografia de alguna cancion y bailarnos aqui en vivo

Freddy: peeeeeeero.. no es tan facil...

Golden: los hombres deben dejarnos a las mujeres tocarlos por donde queramos

Freddy: y las mujeres... pues igual... y lo siento Ellis, asi que si hay algun problema, pues vienes y bailas junto con ellos

Spring: a mi no me vean, que yo no aprobe esto tampoco

Mangle: yo pedi tacos, porque no me dan mis tacos!

Foxy: iremos por tacos despues de el show, tranquilizate

MTT: PUES ESTE FUE EL SHOW DE HOY ESPERAMOS HAYA SIDO DE SU AGRADO

BULGY: COOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORTE!

Freddy: uuufff estoy cansado, aaah jefa cuando terminara esto?

AMLC21: PRONTO CHICOS, RECUERDEN QUE SOLO LES QUEDA HASTA EL 21 DE NOVIEMBRE PARA PEDIR SUS ULTIMAS PREGUNTAS Y LUEGO SEGUIRA EL FINAL... Y EL DUELO...

JULIAN: ASI ES... EL DUELO MI ESTIMADA ESCRITORA NOVATA, BUENO, TAL VEZ VA SIENDO HORA DE QUE DIGA DE QUE SE VA A TRATAR EL DUELO EN SERIO, ASI QUE HABLARE DESPUES DE ESTE CAPITULO SOBRE EL DUELO QUE TENDREMOS EN DICIEMBRE

AMLC21: DE ACUERDO, ENTONCES PASEMOS AL SET PARA AVISOS... -SE VAN-

Foxy: genial! de que crees que sea el duelo Mangle?

Mangle: pues no lo se, bueno yo quiero tacos!

Foxy: esta bien, vamos por los tacos

 **Continuara...**


	35. Entrevista 29

**Entrevista 29 (Participantes Gisell, Joseph, Milena y Juanpx12, Carlos y sus ocs por los viajes en el tiempo)**

MTT: Y BIENVENIDOS TODOS AL MEJOR SHOW DE TODO FANFICTION...

BULGY: EL MEJOR SHOW DE ENTREVISTAS...

MTT: SI ESO FALTO, BUENO, BIENVENIDOS A...

BULGY Y MTT: ENTREVISTAS EN EL ORFANATO CAWTHON

MTT: Y COMO INVITADOS DE HOY TENEMOS A GISELL Y JOSHEP CUMPLIENDO SUS RETOS

BULGY: TAMBIEN TENEMOS A MILENA Y JUANPX12

MTT: Y COMO INVITADOS ESPECIALES CARLOS EL PRRRRRRRRIMO Y SUS OCS PARA CONTINUAR CON EL RETO DE LOS VIAJES AL PASADO

BULGY: PRIMERAMENTE EMPECEMOS CON GISELL Y JOSEPH QUE ESTAN DESESPERADOS POR MOSTRARNOS COMO ES QUE CUMPLIERON SUS RETOS...

Retos de acción

Joseph: -con cara de "no estalles en risas, no ahora"- tu... ¡Pffff!... ¡No puedo tomar enserio ese reto!... Pero bien, me llevo a la linda bru... ¡Digo hechicera!... Sin resentimientos, niño globo, pero ella me cae muy bien.

Bboy: ah no te preocupes

Gisell: -seria- hey hey hey no crean que soy TAN sucia, sólo un poquito, pero... Me llevo al Oso Maquillado (Toy Freddy), me quiero disculpar con la Gallina Repostera pero no me gustan los demás chicos y con Bonnie no quiero hacer esas cosas.

Toy Chica: gallina!

Reto de Chica de cocinar

Gisell: Bien Chica... Haré mi mejor intento, aunque... Jamás estaré a tu nivel de cocina -se acerca a Chica y susurrando- esto de salir con Bonnie es para que se de cuenta que tan malas son las demás chicas y regrese rápido contigo, ¿sin resentimientos?

Gisell fue a la cocina con una bolsa de Zanahorias y las hecho con todo a la cacerola, con tierra y raíces a propósito

Gisell: -pensativa- que hará que sepa peor... Ya se una CEBOLLA COMPLETA -se la hecha y agarra un cucharón para servirla... Llega a la entrevista con el plato de sopa tierrosa y café- Para ti -la deja enfrente de Bonnie- disfrutala~.

Joseph: -con cara de asco- por que esta tan café? no era sopa naranja de zanahoria?

Gisell: shhhh! Calla Joseph!

Foxy: eso se ve peor de lo que hace Mangle

Spring: mentira

Yaoi

Joseph: -con cara de susto- yaoi? Con el? Mmm... ¡Vamos conejo, mas rápido empezamos, mas rápido acabamos!

Regresan después de un rato...

Joseph: -con cara de trauma extremo- ni una palabra de esto, conejo uke, digo ¡roto!

Spring: yo no queria hacer esto

Botargas

Gisell: -contenta- vamos! -sale corriendo.

Joseph: -riendo- ese es nuestro trabajo diario en la Lecheria de mi tío.

Salen con una botarga de vaca ambos

Joseph: -bailando enfrente del orfanato- vamos la leshe baratita

Gisell: -baliando también- leshe de cabra, leshe de vaca entera, descremada, deslactosada, llevela!

Freddy: son mejores que Asriel de botarga

Golden: Asriel es la botarga oficial de la cajeta coronado

Isaac Newton

Gisell: -llega con un pergamino de 3 metros y se lo avienta a Spring - ahí esta, conejo roto, proyecto de primero en mi CQ

Joseph: -con otro pergamino de 3 metros en las manos- en equipo he en equipo... Spring ¿sabias que Newton, casi seguro, murió virgen?

Spring: ya lo sabia, es obvio que el tenia mejores cosas en que pensar

Golden: era gay!

Spring: respeten al gran Newton! si no fuera por el seguriamos siendo unos cavernicolas

Mangle: que mentira mas grande!

Tesoro

Llegan arrastrando un cofre lleno de musgo y olor a sal

Joseph: -jalando el cofre- un genuino cofre pirata del fondo del mar.

Gisell: -empujando el cofre- toquen las monedas de oro si no nos creen

Foxy: como es posible! donde encontraron eso?

Se escucha el sonido de un patrulla afuera

Joseph: ¡v*rga! Ya se dieron cuenta en el museo! -vuelve a meter todo al cofre- ¡corre, Giz!

Gisell: -corriendo- ¡somos inocenteeeeeees!

Mangle: trampaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Motos

Joseph: -molesto- prefiero las patinetas PERO BUENO...

Sale con una moto de Toy Freddy y empieza a hacer el caballito, de pronto se sube a un techo (sepa la bola como, pero bueno) y le cae encima a Toy Freddy.

Llegan ambos todos enllesados del hospital.

Toy Freddy: no vuelvas a tomar ninguna de mis motos

Puppet: yo los curo por 500 dolares cada uno

Toy Chica: interesada

Joseph: -con cara de dolor- yo le caigo encima y este oso me empieza a putear como si no hubiera mañana... Je je oso amigo me caes bien, eres de los mios.

Pastel

Gisell: -molesta- aahhhhhh más cocina, que flojera...-llega con una pastel de glaceado verde- allí esta, no es malo, solo que siempre le quedaran mejor a la Gallina Repostera.

Toy Chica: ya para de decirme gallina

Gisell: gallina!

Vagabundos

Joseph: -con voz amenazante- oficialmente ya no me agradas tanto hechicera... No, me niego preferiría besar al jamón del que el glamuroso robot se enamoró, pero no voy a ser le infiel a mi novia con un vagabundo, todavía con Spring, pero no con un vagabundo...

Gisell: -sacando su flauta y toca la canción de sanación (esa que te ayuda a Link a convertir en máscaras los espíritus de Mikau y Darmaní)- sana bruja, sana y olvida esa horrible petición, por que no lo voy a hacer... Ash! Al carajo, ahora vengo...

2 horas después

Joseph: -cansado- pues no fue tan horrible como pensé que sería... Besar jamones es divertido jejeje

Gisell: -llega toda moreteada- ese pinshi vagabundo me creyó loca y empezó a golpearme con su garrocha...

Scott: porque los mandaron con los vagabundos de la esquina, saben que son muy agresivos

Condones

Llegan ambos con un condón en la cabeza al centro comercial...

Mujer: esa es una nueva Boina! Quiero una...

Hombre: la nueva moda que inventaron debe pertenecerme... Se la compro en 3000 pesos!

Gisell: -riéndose- pero si sólo son con...

Joseph: -le pone una mano en la boca- shhh Giz... Acepto solamente 3500.

Hombre: claro!

Golden: 3500 por un condón! y yo aquí perdiendo el tiempo, Freddy saca todos los que tenemos en el dormitorio

Freddy: tenemos cajas con 100 condondes de colores y sabores

Bonnie: porque tantos

Freddy: no te quejes, bien que me pedías

Gisell: despidete Joseph y deja de instalar cámaras de seguridad en el cuarto de los hombres...

Joseph: -cara coqueta- adiós linduras y guapos, adiós niño globo y adiós conejo uke... Seamos todos friends for ever.

MTT: AHORA VIENE MILENA Y SU GRUPO...

Entran los 5 en bata.

Milena: bien -todos se quitan las batas y quedan en traje de baño-

Los chicos/as empiezan a bailar, muy seximente y Karen se acerca a Bonnie y empieza a bailar mas sexy y descaradamente.

Chica: -enojada- aaaaaaaaah Bonnie no la veas, dile que se aleje de ti

Bonnie: -embobado- que?

Amilcar : -celoso va donde karen y bonnie y se trae a karen-.

Carlos: alguien esta celosito.

Amilcar: -le da un zape- cállate.

Se cambian de ropa.

Karen se va a la cocina.

Minutos después.

Karen regresa con una gran ensalada de zanahorias.

Karen: toma Bonnie para ti - se las da- , bien ahora con lo de ser lesbiana, -se acerca a Golden- Hola linda he escuchado que te gusta el yuri que tal si.

Golden -jalandola al cuarto oscuro con una sonrisa maliciosa-

Karen: no,era una broma - trata de soltarse-

Chica: nunca bromeen con Golden, ya saben como es

Manuel: toma tus dulces mangle, -sonrojado-

Mangle: gracias!

Foxy: aléjate de ella

Milena: eh, bueno... Pues...

Freddy: -la empuja para que caiga en los labios de Carlos-

Empiezan a besarse, Milena lo toma del cuello y el de la cadera, y el mete su lengua en la cavidad bucal de Milena haciendo un pequeño baile, al cual Milena correspondió torpemente y luego se separaron por falta de aire.

Carlos: tu primer beso no? No estuvo mal.

Todos: queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Golden: -se asoma por el cuarto- le hubieran seguido!

Freddy: menos charla y mas "acción"

Chica: no hagan eso aqui, hay niños presentes

Bonnie: cuales niños?

Chica: las hijas de Charly

Bonnie: ustedes que hacen aquí?

Charly: mas viajes en el tiempo

Amilcar: hay que linda la parejita, ahora sigamos.

Milena: -sonrojada nivel tomate- celoso? Como a la tuya golden se la esta violando no?.

Amilcar: ahs, callate.

Bien, aparecen cinco motos, una dorada a la cual Amilcar se subio, una cafe a la cual Manuel se subio, una morada a la cual Milena se subió, una amarilla a la cual Karen apresurada se subió y al final una roja a la cual carlos se subió, a mitad del circuito la motocicleta roja se estrello contra el edificio abandonado de enfrente, luego la morada se estrello frente al orfanato y milena le paso dando un cheque a Scott de 500, 000, 000 porque nos buscan, luego la dorada se estrello en la casa de los hernandez y la amarilla en el centro comercial el unico que termino el circuito fue manuel en la motocicleta cafe, todos volvieron a tomar sus motos y se fueron como un flash de hay.

Scott: -viendo el cheque- soy millonario!

Freddy: pero tendras que pagar los desastres, asi que no te quedara mucho dinero

Minutos después.

Policia: señor Scott, a causado muchos daños a la ciudad.

Scott: le paga con una parte del cheque, luego llega la señora hernandez a cobrarle el gran hoyo en su casa, scott le paga con otra parte del cheque y con otra parte arreglaran el orfanato.

Milena: y eso fue todo chicos, nos vemos despues

Scott: no me quedo suficiente dinero, miren nada mas lo que quedo

Vagabundo: para mi! por el acoso sexual de la chica loca de hace rato -le quita el resto del dinero a Scott-

Scott: nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! otra vez soy pobre!

BULGY: Y AHORA JUANPX12

Juanpx12: Pues esta vez vengo rápidamente. Pregunta para Springtrap Que plataforma te gusta mas, Android o IOS? 

Spring: pues según de calidad IOS es mejor, pero si te fijas hay muchas mas aplicaciones para Android, ademas que es mas fácil de manejar, mas comun y mas barato de mantenimiento. Asi que como conclusion, prefiero Android.

Juanpx12: Reto a Golden que busque a un violador y le dé de su medicina. 

Golden: con gusto amigo, alguien me acompaña

Todos: nooo!

Golden: cobardes pues ire yo sola, si me pasa algo es su culpa

Horas despues...

Viendo las noticias...

Violador 1: por favor encierrenme alejeme de esta osa pervertida!

Golden: vamos, solo demuéstrame tu potencial de violador

Violador 2: yo prefiero ir a la cárcel también

Golden: cobardes, solo quería probar nuevas posiciones con ustedes, unos violadores de su categoría deberían saber estas posiciones

MTT: BIEN ES HORA ENTONCES DE, LOS VIAJES POR EL TIEMPO...

AMLC21: POR PETICION DE LUCIUS, EL DIA DE HOY VIAJAREMOS AL PASADO DE BONBON

Bonbon: mi pasado! nooooooooooooooooo!

Freddy: si vamos...

Todos suben a la nave

Charly: esta vez la nave es mas espaciosa para que todos quepamos

 _Viajaron años atras hasta que aparecieron en una casa pequeña pero se veia bien amueblada_

 _Una pareja de jovenes musicos salia de la casa llevando sus instrumentos_

 _Mujer: hermano, cuida a nuestra hija en lo que llegamos de la gira_

 _Hermano: de acuerdo -de mala gana- no tarden mucho_

 _Hombre: adios conejita, luego vendremos por ti_

 _Bonbon: (de aproximadamente 2 años) -levantando los brazos- papá!_

 _Mujer: regresaremos pronto, cuidenla bien_

 _Hermano: no se tarden_

 _Bonbon: aaaaaaaaaaah no dejen a la pobre conejita ahi_

 _Spring: no mires esto Bonbon!_

 _Mangle: pobre Bonbon_

 _Los padres se fueron en su auto y los tios maternos se quedaron con Bonbon_

 _AMLCSJ: ahora supongo que adelantaremos el tiempo dias despues_

 _Todos: siii!_

 _Dias despues..._

 _Un oficial de policia llego hasta la misma casa del hermano_

 _Policia: usted es el señor Manson?_

 _Hermano: asi es, que se le ofrece?_

 _Policia: Lamentamos informarle que su hermana y cuñado murieron en un accidente automovilistico_

 _Hermano: nooooooooooooooooooooooooo!_

 _Cuñada (esposa del hermano): que pasa?_

 _Hermano: mi hermana y mi cuñado murieron_

 _Cuñada: y ahora que vamos a hacer con la niña rara que nos dejaron, ya no quiero cuidarla, que tal si le pega algo raro a nuestros hijos_

 _Hermano: no lo se, no tiene nadie mas quien la cuide_

 _Cuñada: llevemosla a un orfanato, no podemos mantener a una niña como ella_

 _Hermano: si, es lo mejor_

 _Mas tarde, toman a la niña y la llevan al orfanato mas cercano, el orfanato Woodstrom_

 _Bonbon: noooooooooooo! no me dejen ahi!_

 _Chica: tranquila, si no te dejan ahi, luego no conoceras a Spring_

 _Bonbon: aaah... bueno, dejenme ahi, dense prisa_

 _Ahi dejaron a Bonbon, con dos años de edad, pero todos querian verla mas cerca_

 _Freddy: vamos a acercarnos, igual ya vimos a Bonnie, hay que saludar a la pequeña Bonbon_

 _Todos: siiii!_

 _Entraron al orfanato a ver a Bonbon_

 _Bonbon: hola otro yo!_

 _Chica: aaaaaaaaaaah -carga a Bonbon- que bonita conejita_

 _Bonnie: dejenle algo para que nos recuerde_

 _Golden: pues vamos dejandole un brasier talla extra grande_

 _Bonbon: te dejo mi moño -le pone el moño-_

 _Spring: emm... yo le dejo... un cuaderno de partituras y una de estas planillas para que veas los simbolos de las notas musicales, asi cuando crezca podra escribir musica en los pentagramas_

 _Todos: oooooooooooooooooooh!_

 _Freddy: y de ahi que sepa escribir los pentagramas musicales_

 _Bonbon: que bien! bueno vamonos!_

 _Todos: ok_

 _AMLC21: CREO QUE AUN HAY TIEMPO PARA UN PASADO MAS, CON QUIEN VAMOS AHORA?_

 _Todos: mmmm..._

 _Bonnie: el de Chica!_

 _Chica: nooo! yo no quiero ver mi horrible pasado_

 _Freddy: no puede ser tan malo, ademas ya viste como abandonaron a Bonnie, y mira la mala suerte de la pobre Bonbon que si tenia padres que la querian y se mueren!_

 _Chica: aaah esta bien..._

 _Charly: abrochense los cinturones que vamos al pasado de Chica..._

 _Y en el pasado de Chica..._

 _Una mujer rubia iba caminando con una bebe en brazos y se dirigía al viejo orfanato de la ciudad_

 _Freddy: vaya, con que esa era la madre de Chica, pues ahora veo de donde salio tan caderona_

 _Golden: Freddy! no le veas las caderas a la vieja esa_

 _Toy Chica: oigan, mas respeto para la madre de Chica_

 _Foxy: no merece respeto, la vieja abandono a la pobre Chica_

 _Luego de que la mujer saliera de ahi todos fueron a ver la habitacion donde habian dejado a Chica_

 _Todos: -con cara de ternura- aaaaaaaaaah!_

 _Mangle: pobrecita, es tan pequeña y la abandonaron_

 _Chica: -llorando- porque no me quieren!_

 _Bonnie: yo te quiero! -la abraza-_

 _Chica: -se limpia las lagrimas- tienes razon, ademas despues de unos años aqui ire a conocerte_

 _La bebé Chica se rodó de la cama y casi caía al suelo, pero Foxy la atrapó_

 _Foxy: jejeje oye pequeña pollita marinera no te muevas tanto -le sonrie y la acuesta con unas almohadas alrededor-_

 _Chica: oh Foxy! que lindo eres_

 _Foxy: hay que proteger a esta bebé, que no ven que es la que nos va a hacer la comida cuando crezca!_

 _Chica: aah tenias que ser_

 _Chica bebé queria que Foxy la cargara de nuevo_

 _Mangle: parece que le agradaste_

 _Chica: por eso me enamore de Foxy cuando lo conocí, porque me recuerda a la primera persona que me trato con cuidado._

 _Mangle: -viendo a la bebé- el es mio Chica, tu debes quedarte con Bonnie!_

 _Chica: mmm cuando crezcas debes ser una gran cocinera, mira, te dejo esta bonita cuchara artesanal de madera y el primer librito de cocina que tuve cuando era niña..._

 _Todos: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah_

 _AMLCSJ: bien suficiente por hoy, debemos regresar_

Y de regreso...

Chica: aunque es triste ver como nos abandonaban, me siento bien porque al fin estoy con gente que me quiere

Bonnie: bueno, que pasado seguira despues?

AMLC21: NO LO SE, DEJEMOS QUE LOS FANS DECIDAN, POR LUCIUS PUSIMOS EL DE BONBON, Y BUENO, ALCANZO PARA EL DE CHICA, AHORA QUE DE NUEVO DECIDAN EL PASADO DE QUIEN QUIEREN CONOCER

JULIAN: CON QUE JUGANDO CON EL TIEMPO NOVATA

AMLC21: NO JUEGO CON EL TIEMPO LICENCIADO, SOLO... EMM RECORDAMOS SUCESOS TRISTES

JULIAN: FALTA POCO Y LO SABES, JEJEJE, VOY A DARTE TU MERECIDO

AMLCSJ: yo soy patrullera del tiempo y no hay problema en lo que hacemos, largo de aqui Licenciado

Spring: uuuuuuuuuu Licenciado jajajaja

JULIAN: QUE MOLESTOS, SOLO SE CREEN UN POCO SUPERIORES POR SABER UN POCO MAS DE MATEMATICAS DE NOSOTROS

Spring: un poco!

AMLC21: UN POCO! PERO QUE DICES, NOSOTROS MANEJAMOS ECUACIONES DE 3 Y HASTA 20 VARIABLES

Spring: y mas! ademas no nos creemos un poco superiores

AMLC21: CLARO QUE NO, LA VERDAD ES QUE NO SOMOS UN POCO SUPERIORES, SOMOS MUCHISIMO MAS SUPERIORES QUE LOS LICENCIADOS

Spring: y no nos creemos

AMLC21: LO SOMOS

Freddy: rayos vamonos de aqui

Spring: no te aguites licenciado

Bonnie: uuuuuuuuuuuu Freddy! jajjaja

Spring: callate tu conejo musical, tampoco eres la gran cosa

Bonbon: que tienes contra los musicos!

Spring: aaaaaah nada, solo, solo con Bonnie, ya sabes que ignorante es

Bonbon: que tienes contra los ignorantes

Spring: no... nada, ademas tu no eres ignorante, tu eres... eres Bonbon

Bonbon: que tienes contra las Bonbones!

Spring: nooooooooooo! nada, solo... olvida eso, ya vamonos de aqui

Bonbon: que tienes en contra de estar aqui!

Spring: aaaaaaaaaaah me largo! -se va a los dormitorios-

JULIAN: ME VOY, NO PUEDO SEGUIR DISCUTIENDO CON GENTE DE MENTE CUADRADA COMO USTEDES

Mangle: ni que vivieramos en Minecraft

JULIAN: 7_7 PERO CUANDO SEA EL DIA DEL DUELO, ACABARE CON USTEDES -SE VA-

AMLC21: BUENO DEBO IRME, TENGO COSAS IMPORTANTES QUE HACER

Foxy: como que?

AMLC21: ENTRENAR A MIS POKEMONS -SE VA-

Puppet: el dia del duelo la agarraran desprevenida si sigue con esas despreocupaciones

Chica: vamonos chicos

 **Continuara...**


	36. Entrevista 30

**Entrevista 30 (participantes Franco y Ana)**

 **Antes que nada... HOLA**

 **Bueno como saben ya se cumplio el limite de tiempo de pedir preguntas, ahora solo acabare con los que habia pendientes y luego vendra el duelo, como saben o bueno... tal vez algunos no lo sepan, pero acabando el Fic Entrevistas, vendra la segunda temporada de Citas, ya saben. En la segunda temporada Habra sorpresas, ya las sabran a su debido tiempo, por lo pronto, sigamos con el fic...**

Por la tarde antes del show...

Bonbon: -buscando entre sus cosas- donde esta... aaaaaaaaaaah aqui esta! mi primer libreta de pentagramas que me regalo Spring! aaaaaaah

Freddy: no creen que todo esto... esta cambiando nuestro presente?

Golden: pues no creo, porque nosotros somos los causantes de lo que nos pasa actualmente

Foxy: alguien ha visto a Mangle?

Chica: no, es raro, ademas que no ha venido a tratar de robarse la comida

Foxy: ire a buscarla, no es normal que no ande por aquí...

Y en el cuarto de los barcos...

Foxy: hey pirata! que te pasa, porque no has bajado a fastidiar a Chica?

Mangle: -hundida en sus pensamientos- eeeeh... ah que dijiste?

Foxy: que te pasa? te noto extraña

Mangle: es que... no quiero ver mi pasado -abraza a Foxy-

Foxy: no te preocupes, yo tampoco quisiera ver el mio, pero igual nos harán ir, vamos piensa que después de todo lo horrible que nos paso por fin estamos contentos

Mangle: esta bien, jeje vamos abajo, debemos comer y luego ir al show...

Mas tarde...

MTT: HOLA QUERIDOS Y BIENVENIDOS AL SHOW MAS INTERESANTE, MAS POLEMICO, MAS EMOCIONANTE DE TODO FANFICTION

BULGY: BIENVENIDOS A ENTREVISTAS EN EL ORFANATO CAWTHON

MTT: Y EL DIA DE HOY TENEMOS DE INVITADOS A FRANCO Y ANA

BULGY: EMPECEMOS CON EL GRRRRRAN AVENDAÑO! QUE VIENE A CUMPLIR SUS RETOS...

Franco: Coreografía... Interesante... Pues ustedes denos algo para hacer la coreografía y bailar LeL y lo de tocar puesss... Se que tengo un cuerpazo pero tampoco para tanto... Okno pero seeeh seeeh

Golden: jajaja a tocar...

Darky: Que demonios yo no se bailar yo ni siquiera existo!

Franco: Pues ahora si

Stella: Yo no me dejare tocar, primero muerta

Franco: Ok entonces te mato

Stella: Queeeee no era broma broma

Franco: Yo tambien bromeaba.. O sea que wea yo no lo haría que demonios,bueh aun asi lo vas a hacer no hay de otra

Ellis: Queeeeeee

Franco: Bueno no dijo todos mis ocs asi que ustedes se pueden ir haber entonces tenemos... A un drogadicto desquiciado llamado Steve,ah un nerd llamado Isaac

Isaac: Oye!

Franco: A un cerebrito antisocial llamado Arthur

Arthur: ...

Franco: Almenos el si esta bien bueno... Hehehe XD Almenos soy sincero we... Y por ultimo a eve una chica que practica artes oscuras y es satánica y parece emo

Eve: ...

Franco: Y para igualar las cosas les dejo otros dos oc, kraft,una chica ruda que tambien es rockera y meh esta cool

Kraft: Eres un Imbecil

Franco: Gracias y aquí tenemos a... Pues a quien mas... Ya se,a mi secretaria ivana bueh es algo pervertida como los osos pero bueh

Ivana: Señor Gabriel... Ya le llego su paquete de hoy en la mañana 7u7

Franco: No te me acerques o...o...o te quito el sueldo

Ivana: Por mi quíteme todo 7u7

Todos: ooooooooooooooooh!

Franco: Entonces te quito la posibilidad de acercarte a mi

Steve: Oye te parece si un dia me la llevo a algún lado o algo...

Franco: ella recibe todo el correo y me mantiene informado sobre todo asi que nah no se me da que se la lleven

Arthur: Pues debo admitir que tiene un buen cuerpo

Franco: Tu?! Enserio tu?! No mames!

Isaac: Es que con solo mirarla ya se te cae la baba

Franco: Caiese y límpiate la baba asqueroso,dios es que soy el único aquí que tiene dignidad

-todos lo miran-

Franco: Al menos yo respeto a las mujeres y no ando asi de loco babeando por dios compórtense

Bonnie: claro, al fin alguien como yo

Toy Freddy: jaja! si claro..

Las chicas: Hombres...

Ivana: Hombres! 7u7

Franco: Ivana tu tambien comportate y bueno chicos del orfanato cawthon pueden volver a ponerme retos... Claro si los llego a hacer para el fin de temporada y tambien preguntas

Freddy: lo siento, ya no ponemos retos, ya se va a acabar la temporada

BULGY: GRACIAS POR VENIR, AHORA ES TURNO DE ANA...

Entra un chica de andar elegante, esbelta (de buen cuerpo y delgada ), de tez clara, ojos de color ambar claro y pelo largo blanco con mechones marrones y naranjas. Iba vestida con un vestido que llegaba a la pantorrilla color negro con rojo vino.

Ana: -hace una reverencia- buenos días, mis estimados chicos del orfanato Cawthon, he venido a hacer algunas interrogantes y darles algunas actividades con fines humorísticos.

Freddy: vaya! hasta que por fin te haces presente en el show de entrevistas

Chica: que educada, por fin alguien decente en en show

Ana: Preguntas para... Golden, ¿cuál es tu punto más sensible cerca de la zona con acceso a tu útero? (Realmente soy una pervertida ). 

Todos: queeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Chica: y ahi va la decencia...

Golden: -entusiasmada- vaya! creo que tu y yo nos llevaremos de maravilla, bueno, mi punto mas sensible es la parte baja del clítoris, pero aca entre nos... Freddy es capaz de llegar a mi punto k

Todos: Golden!

Golden: que tiene, ya saben como soy, y ademas agradezcan que uso los nombres correctos para las partes del cuerpo

Bonbon: que es el punto k?

Spring: mejor ni preguntes, igual no vas a entender

Ana: Springtrap, entendí que te gustó Bonbon desde que la conociste, pero ¿cómo sabias acerca de su personalidad, si le ponías la mínima atención anteriormente?

Spring: bueno, tal vez parecía que no le ponía atención...

Foxy: pero si sigues sin prestarle mucha atención

Spring: tu cállate zorro metiche, bueno es inevitable no conocer a alguien si vives con ella, y se la pasaba hablandome, puede que yo no le prestaba mucha atencion, pero por nuestra convivencia me di cuenta que era una chica inocente y adorable

Bonbon: aaah te quiero Spring!

Spring: -sonrojado- si... yo igual

Ana: Balloon Boy ¿Qué te agrada específicamente de los globos, o por qué te atraen de esa manera? 

Bboy: pues... no lo se, seguro solo por haber sido la reencarnacion del animatronico o como se llame y es inevitable, me encantan los globos, sus colores, su forma perfecta, son ligeros y puedes hacer muchas cosas con ellos, desde una simple decoración hasta esculturas hechas con globos (te recomiendo ver esculturas de globos en google imagenes) es genial!

Ana: Mangle, Si no estoy mal informada, tu tienes un miembro metálico que sale de tu espina dorsal al que llamas "endo" ¿tienes sensibilidad en este miembro extra o tiene algún tipo de conciencia propia?

Mangle: mmm es dificil explicar, por ejemplo, si me golpean en esa parte no me duele a mi, ni a endo, porque es metalico, en eso no tiene ningun tipo de sensibilidad fisica, y sobre la conciencia, claro que siente, es como una mascota

Foxy: a mi me da algo de miedo porque mueve su ojo

Toy Chica: y por eso es la fenomeno

Chica: callate

Puppet: yo les puedo contestar eso mucho mejor que Mangle, miren la verdad el "endo" no tiene sentimientos ni nada parecido, si tiene algo de movimientos es porque conserva mecanismos roboticos, aunque es casi hueco, la unica razon por la que puede mover el ojo y sus pequeñas alas es porque al fusionarse con el cuerpo humano esta obteniendo energia de Mangle para tener esos movimientos casi nulos, pero no es la gran cosa, es como si solo trajera un accesorio

Mangle: no le digas accesorio! endo es como mi mascota

Foxy: endo es un parásito

Mangle: no le digas asi! Endo si tiene sentimientos!

Puppet: aaaah piensa lo que quieras

Ana: Todos los individuos conejos: tengo una seria duda, cuando la pareja afectiva de Golden y Freddy tiene relaciones sexuales en pleno cenit del sol ¿cómo no se dan cuenta de esto si se podría suponer tienen un sentido auditivo más potente que el de los demás, o solo son orejas que podrían aparentar ser más eficientes y, sin embargo, son igualmente funcionales a las ajenas?

Bonnie: pues yo tengo buen oido, pero no exageren jeje no puedo saber cuando Freddy y Golden estan en plena acción, a los que si puedo escuchar perfectamente son a Foxy y a Mangle a donde quiera que se metan

Chica: eso cualquiera

Bonbon: yo escucho mejor que todos

Spring: pues la verdad escuchamos un poco mejor que cualquiera, en especial Bonnie y Bonbon, es una de las razones por las cuales ellos tienen un mejor "oido para la musica" pero en mi caso tengo un sentido del oído normal por haber perdido media oreja izquierda.

Ana: Puppet: ¿Cómo puedes saber la medida de "magia" que aun posees después de una operación mágica, o bien, la falta de esta?

Puppet: buena pregunta compañera, nosotros los magos contamos con un sentido especial para la detección de nuestra magia, es como cuando sabemos que tenemos sed, cuando tenemos sed es porque a nuestro cuerpo le falta agua, asi mas o menos funciona lo de la magia, y yo la recupero con descanso; y con practica he aprendido a detectar mas o menos la capacidad de magia que requiero para cada tipo de hechizo. Por otro lado, quiero decirte que te admiro y admiro la labor de los enfermeros y médicos, ya que ustedes aun sin magia se las arreglan para curar a las personas, y ademas pueden curar enfermedades como gripa y yo no puedo curar eso.

Ana: Gracias! Mettaton siento si mi anterior interrogante le puso en incomodidad a usted, Sr. MTT.

MTT: AH NO TE PREOCUPES QUERIDA YO SE QUE MI GLAMUROSIDAD CAUSA DUDAS EN LAS PERSONAS! -HACE UNA POSE SEXY-

Ana: Retos para... Toy Chica y los que quieran (y puedan ) participar: ¿quisieras ayudarme a elegir qué vestido debería usar en mi primera cita? Con tus conocimientos sobre estética estoy segura y mi primera cita tendrá éxito; aún no tengo con quien salir, pero quisiera estar preparada.

Toy Chica: ay gracias por considerarme para esto, pues claro! con gusto te ayudo

Golden: yo también quiero ayudar, y de paso te doy unos consejos para tu primera cita...

Chica: ni se te ocurra! pues yo voy tambien, porque este par solo te van a sugerir vestidos muy descarados

Bonbon: yo tambien quiero ayudar

Mangle: y yo

Golden: tu no Mangle! tu no sirves para esto de elegir ropa

Puppet: aaah aqui vamos otra vez...

Toy Chica: me preguntaron a mi, asi que dejenme, mira Ana, a ti seguro te sentaria muy bien un vestido en color claro por tu cabello... mmm ahora que lo pienso te pareces en algunas cosas a Mangle... pero bueno, el caso es que con colores claros te verias muy bien, y un maquillaje ligero te sentaria de maravilla

Todas las chicas se fueron de compras con Ana

Freddy: ya estuvo que nos haran esperar hasta mañana

Horas despues...

Toy Chica: ya esta! el vestido que eligio fue hermoso, ya quisiera ver la cara del afortunado que salga contigo

Ana: Golden, lee las leyes de Newton intentando hayarles el sentido pervertido a todas; tú y Springtrap podrían pasar horas enteras analizando esos aspectos.

Golden: claro que si, como por ejemplo la frase donde dice... "no importa el tamaño del vector, sino la fuerza que aplique"

Spring: eso ovbio

Golden: o sea que el tamaño no importa -cara pervertida- jajajaja, aunque me encantaria probar un "vector" de gran tamaño y gran fuerza jajaja!

Freddy: oye! el mio es grande, de que te quejas, ademas sabes que mi potencia sexual esta por encima de cualquier otro hombre, ya ves que te encontré el punto K

Bonbon: y dale con el punto k, a que se refieren con eso?

Golden: ademas a toda "accion" le corresponde una "reaccion"...

Spring: ya deja de meter las leyes de newton en tus cosas pervertidas, el gran Newton merece respeto!

Ana: Foxy: ponte esta vacuna de "orden por 1/2 hora" y por media hora seras ordenado y responsable.

Foxy: ay no! que horror

Mangle: jeje mi Foxy serio, ordenado y responsable jajaja!

Ana: -maliciosa- Mangle, encontré esta otra vacuna igual a la de Foxy para ti...

Mangle: -tratando de huir del set- noooooooooooooo! yo nooooooo!

Despues de ponerles las inyecciones...

Chica: emm chicos que se siente ser ordenados y responsables

Foxy: me siento normal, ahora si me disculpan, en lo que me toca hacer algun otro reto o contestar algo voy a leer un rato -se pone a leer un libro de barcos-

Mangle: compañeros, se dan cuenta el desastre que es este set, porque no lo limpian

Foxy: querida, limpiemos este horrendo set para que luzca mejor

Mangle: opino lo mismo -se ponen a limpiar de forma ordenada y seria

Todos: ooooooooooooooh!

Chica: necesito unas cajas de esas vacunas, las necesito!

Ana: Springtrap te reto a que mantengas relaciones sexuales con Bonbon sin tocarla ni invadir su espacio personal... Es hermoso, un problema de lógica con un matiz pervertido. 

Spring: vaya... sabes, me agrada tu inteligencia, mmm veamos, tener relaciones sexuales con Bonbon sin tocarla... pues... no lo se, lo unico que se me ocurre es cyber sexo, pero dudo que Bonbon sepa hacer eso

Bonbon: cyber que...!

Spring: no se jeje, esta vez me agarraste desprevenido... (demonios primero Lucius me impresiona ahora Ana... que rayos me pasa!)

Ana: Scott Cawthon ¿Qué piensa usted sobre mi? Siempre es razonable contar con la opinión de alguien mayor sobre ti. La misma pregunta para todos los presentes. 

Scott: yo... pues se ve que eres una buena chica jeje eres un gran ejemplo para otras chicas que en secundaria ya estan pensando en casarse y tener hijos en vez de ponerse a pensar en su futuro, siempre es bueno conocer jovenes que estudien un nivel superior a la preparatoria

Freddy: opino que eres linda y me agrada tu cuerpo

Golden: me caes bien amiga!

Chica: si, eres simpática

Bonnie: muy bonita!

Chica: -mirando a Bonnie con cara de celos- Bonnie!

Bonnie: que, solo dije que es bonita, tranquila Chica

Toy Freddy: hermosa!

Toy Chica: me agradas, eres divertida

Puppet: me agrada tu nivel de razonamiento

Bboy: muy linda

Spring: emm... eres muy inteligente y bonita y... no entiendo como rayos no tengas a alguien con quien salir! digo, eres perfecta!

Bonbon: Spring! aaaaaaaaah porque te enamoras tan facil de todas!

Spring: -sonrojado- nooo, no me enamoro de nadie... solo... bueno... yo...

Todos: jajaja! a Spring le gusta Ana!

Spring: callense!

Bonbon: pues me caes bien, aunque odio que Spring te mire de esa forma... pero me agradas

Foxy: emm pues en mi opinion eres una chica hermosa y talentosa

Mangle: -mirando un poco molesta a Foxy pero sin reclamar nada- yo pienso que eres una persona muy agradable y lista

Scarlett: pues yo acabo de llegar, pero hola! y se ve que eres genial -levanta el dedo pulgar en señal de aprobacion-

AMLC21: EMM PUES TODOS CREO QUE ME INCLUYE JAJA... CREO QUE ERES UNA GRAN PERSONA Y DEBES SER DIVERTIDA, DIGO, PARA QUE LEAS MIS HISTORIAS Y TE ENTRETENGAS CON ELLAS SEGURO LO ERES JEJE

MTT: AH TODOS, TAMBIEN ME INCLUYE A MI... BUENO QUERIDA, ERES HERMOSA! Y LLENA DE GLAMOUR, SIGUE ASI!

Ana: Gracias a todos, Les agradecería que me llamen Anita 

Todos: ok Anita!

Bonnie: Anita la huerfanita!

Chica: no Bonnie! no seas idiota! ademas los huérfanos somos nosotros

Todos: aaaaaaah si...

Ana: Quiero hacer la última interrogante...

Todos: que cosa?

Ana: ¿Quién creen que es la persona, aquí presente, que me gusta? Quiero me digan todos sus hipótesis...

Freddy: uuuu jajaja, pues no es por presumir, pero apuesto a que soy yo! lo se, soy irresistible

Golden: pues no se, opino que te gusta Foxy, bueno no se porque, y si fueras bisexual seguro hasta te gustaria yo, porque yo soy irresistible

Chica: ay Golden no empieces, bueno... yo creo que puede ser Foxy, digo, no se, el es guapo, y tal vez por eso lo hiciste tranquilo para verlo en su estado menos desastroso

Bonnie: pues tal ves Springtrap, digo comparten ciertos conocimientos, como lo de newton y eso

Mangle: no me importa quien sea, pero que no sea mi Foxy!

Foxy: pues tal vez el conejo roto

Chica: ya se les paso el efecto de las vacunas?

Foxy: aun no, pero ya me siento mas relajado

Puppet: mmm... pues... yo podria adivinarlo con magia, pero no hare trampas, puede que te guste Bonnie

Chica: noooo!

Bboy: emm tal vez te guste Toy Freddy

Toy Freddy: en serio! yo! jajaja, oye si te gusto yo solo dimelo Anita, estoy disponible para...

Toy Chica: -le pega- idiota! pues no creo que te guste este oso inutil, creo que te puede gustar o Foxy o Spring

Spring: -nervioso- emm pues tal vez te guste Freddy, no se...

Bonbon: te gusta mi Spring! lo se, pero no te lo vas a quedar!

AMLC21: YO SE QUIEN TE GUSTA... JAJAJA ES... ALGUIEN QUE ESTA EN ESTE SET!

Todos: aaaaaaaaaaaaah! en serio!

Freddy: bueno, ya dinos de una vez!

Ana: bueno, quieren saberlo...

Todos: siiiiiiiiiiiii!

Ana: la verdad... quien me gusta es el mismísimo y glamuroso presentador, Mettaton

Todos: queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Toy Freddy: lo sabia!

Golden: mentira!

MTT: -SONROJADO- AAAAAAAAAAAH BUENO... YO SE QUE SOY... GUAPO... IRRESISTIBLE... PERO... NO ME ESPERABA...

Chica: pero en serio! ni siquiera se te nota!

Ana: es que ya me enamorado y me han roto el corazón tantas veces anteriormente, que ya aprendí a controlar actos propios y hormonales (sonrojo, nerviosismos, etc. ) junto a personas que me gustan... No logrará sonrojarme solo sonriendo...

Todos: aaaaaaaaaaah vaya!

Golden: pues si es asi, no importa, porque aqui destrozamos al robot si te rompe el corazon

Mangle: no mas kokoros rotos!

MTT: -NERVIOSO- OOOIGAN... CREO... QUE... EL SHOW SE ACABA... NO...

Ana: Adiós, chicos, espero que tengan un buen día.

BULGY: NO SEA COBARDE METTATON, AL FIN TIENES A UNA CHICA A LA QUE LE GUSTAS, DEBERIAS ANIMARTE

Bonnie: creo que MTT aun extraña el jamon

MTT: BASTA DE COSAS, Y QUERIDOS MIOS, ES HORA DE CERRAR ESTE SHOW

Freddy: hoy no hay viajes en el tiempo?

AMLC21: NO, LO SIENTO, MI VERSION SJ NO PUDO VENIR HOY, Y NO NOS ARRIESGAREMOS A IRNOS SIN SUPERVISION DE UN PATRULLERO DEL TIEMPO, ASI QUE SERA PARA LA PROXIMA CUANDO PONGAMOS VARIOS VIAJES

BULGY: COOOOOOOOOOOOOORTE!

MTT: -AUN SONROJADO- BUENO, DEBO IRME, ALPHYS ME ESTA ESPERANDO PARA ALGO IMPORTANTE

Freddy: hey no seas cobarde, ella es hermosa, y dijiste que te gustaba todo lo que fuera hermoso

MTT: EMM DEBO IRME, NOS VEMOS QUERIDOS... -SALE VOLANDO CON UN PROPULSOR-

Toy Chica: quien se lo esperaria de Mettaton

 **AMLC21: JEJE PERO YA LE DAREMOS SU MERECIDO CUANDO SEPAN QUE EN LA SEGUNDA TEMPORADA DE CITAS PODRAN SALIR TAMBIEN CON LOS PERSONAJES DE UNDERTALE...**

Todos: queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

AMLC21: RAYOS ARRUINE LA SORPRESA CIERTO

JULIAN: TENIA QUE SER LA CHICA DE LA MENTE CUADRADA QUE SOLO PIENSA EN ATRAPAR POKEMON Y CREERSE SUPERIOR A LOS LICENCIADOS

AMLC21: OYE! EN PRIMERA TU ESCRIBIAS FICS DE POKEMON

JULIAN: SI ES CIERTO, PERO HAY QUE SABER SEPARAR LA "FICCION" DE LA "REALIDAD"

AMLC21: MI MENTE AHORA... #FFFFFF

JULIAN: QUE?

SPRING: JEJEJEJE, BUENA ESA JEFA

JULIAN: QUE ES ESO?

AMLC21: DEMASIADO PARA TI, BUENO NOS VAMOS

Todos: siiii!

 **Continuara...**


	37. Entrevista 31 y ultima

**Entrevista 31 (ultima) (participantes Lucius y Carlos)**

MTT: -LLEGA VESTIDO DE FORMA ELEGANTE CON PANTALON Y CORBATA-

Todos: whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat!

BULGY: QUE TE PASO?

MTT: HOY ES LA ULTIMA ENTREVISTA

Todos: queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

AMLC21: QUE NO LEYERON EL MENSAJE QUE LES MANDE, HOY ES LA ULTIMA ENTREVISTA, LO DEMAS SERA TERMINAR CON LO DE LOS VIAJES AL PASADO Y EL DUELO

Todos: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah

Freddy: porqueeeeeee! nos estabamos divirtiendo

Golden: la pasamos muy bien

Puppet: tranquilos, vienen las citas

MTT: ASI ES, AHORA BIENVENIDOS AL MEJOR SHOW DE ENTREVISTAS DE TODO FANFICTION

BULGY: Y DE TODO UNDERGROUND

MTT: Y DE TODO EL MUNDO...

BULGY Y MTT: ENTREVISTAS EN EL ORFANATO CAWTHON!

MTT: EL DIA DE HOY TENEMOS COMO INVITADOS A LUCIUS Y SUS OC'S

BULGY: Y A CARLOS Y SUS OC'S

*Inserte aplausos de ambientacion*

MTT: EMM... -SE SONROJA UN POCO- QUIERO MANDAR SALUDOS A ANITA

Todos: jajajajaja

BULGY: BUENO AHORA RECIBAMOS A LUCIU... QUE...!

Lucius venía tambaleándose y soltando carcajadas de la nada...

Lucius: -se le abraza a Toy Freddy toda ebria- ¿Qué hay *hik* chicos de orfanato? -jala a Spring, Foxy y Bonnie de las orejas a su altura- ¿saben, guapotes? *hik* Zack piensa que son guapos...-susurrandole a Spring- tu debes darle amor, apapachos y *hik* duro contra el muro.

Spring: pero que te pasa! tu no eres asi... no que yo sepa...

Citlali: -alejando a Lucius de todos- disculpenla, anoche se emborrachó con 2 botellas de cervezas por estar deprimida; pasa por un período difícil... Su mayor sueño, literalmente, murió... Su madre estaba esperando un hermanito para ella, peroooo...

Todos: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

Mangle: eso debe ser triste

Lucius: -le pone una mano en la boca a Citlali- shhh shhh no los aburras *hik* con historias deprimentes... Jeje no quieren saber de mis problemas *hik* personales, "per favore" no la escuchen...

Zack: ya empezó a hablar italiano...

Golden: vamos Lucius, animate, todo saldra mejor

Citlali: mejor dejala

Golden: oye, ahora que estas... emm... "alegre" parece que tienes confianza de tocar a los chicos, seguro quieres que Spring o alguno de ellos te de duro

Lucius: pues... tal vez...

Fan: vamos a quitarle la borrachera, ahorita regreso...

Lucius: "piccolos stronzos", no se saldrán con la suya... A la víbora víbora de la mar *hik* de la mar... Jeje... Por "aquí" pueden pasar... "Per ché" no me quieres *hik* "io a te se"...

Regresan con una Lucius de otro mundo ( no realmente pero no parecía la misma ), iba sonriendo y abrazando a todos...

Lucius: inviten a 16 personas que vamos por helado, yo invito...

Todos: queeeeeeeeeeeee!

Freddy: esto me esta confundiendo, pero bueno...

En la heladería:

Lucius: -con 6 helados en las manos- pidan los demás...

Mangle: -aventandosele encima- ¡dameeee!

Lucius: -gruñendo- ¡pide los tuyos, estos son MIOS!

Mangle: aaah oye! tranquila Lucius

Fan: -sonrojado- uno para mi amorsito y yo...

Citlali: -cara pervertida- quiero un banana split... Banana...

Golden: -tambien con cara pervertida- yo tambien

Que los demás pidan...

Mangle: quiero muchos helados!

Foxy: deme 7 de diferentes

Mangle: yo tambien

Lucius: -comiéndose sus 6 helados- solo... Gracias... No saben como me ayudaron chicos, sólo... Gracias.

Retos:

Para Golden, Fan te reta a que lo excites o calientes solo comiendote tu helado ( como Fan es demisexual, no puede sentir nada físico por nadie a menos que sea alguien con quien tenga una relación afectiva muy intima, osease que Golden no va a poder XD )

Golden: bien, lo intentare... -comienza a lamer lentamente la "banana" del helado, toma la cuchara con un poco de helado y comienza a lamerla de forma sexy y seductora-

Freddy: -masturbandose- aaaaaaaaah Golden! no me tortures

Golden: ahorita te atiendo Freddy, debo cumplir el reto

Toy Freddy: -ocultando su ereccion- demonios!

Toy Chica: claro ahora la Golden muy sensual!

Foxy: no es la gran cosa

Mangle: ese es mi Foxy, no se excita con cualquier cosa

Freddy: es que lo que a Foxy le excita es ver a la Mangle haciendo desastres

Fan: -bostezando- nada... no siento nada

Reto para Chicos, Zack los reta a un streep tease, solo chicos...

Freddy: ya escucharon, vamos

Foxy: demonios

Spring: porque rayos tenemos que hacerlo

Freddy: no se quejen -se quita su camisa-

Toy Freddy: pues ya que... -se comienza a desvestir-

Spring: oigan pero no tenemos que estar desnudos! solo es un streep tease, en ropa interior a lo mucho

Foxy: -ya sin gabardina y sin camisa- no pienso quitarme los pantalones

Mangle: aaah mi Foxy esta tan guapo y tan hermoso! aaaaaaaaaaaah es mio!

Bboy: emm bueno...

Puppet: lo bueno es que mi Bboy no llama tanto la atencion...

Spring y Foxy eran los mas musculosos y abdomen mas marcado, luego le seguia Freddy, Bonnie, Toy Freddy y Bboy, los ultimos tres eran los mas delgados y con cuerpos normales

Freddy: disfruten de esto queridas damas -se pone a bailar sensualmente-

Golden: aaaaaaaaah Freddy! definitivamente debemos irnos al cuarto oscuro terminando esto

Freddy: yo se que me deseas Golden

Golden: oooh si! Freddy eres irresistible

Bonbon: pero Spring es mas guapo

Golden: al demonio Spring, es un aburrido que ni se mueve bien

Despues...

Chica: -roja- aah Bonnie! porque rayos tenias que bailarles de esa forma!

Bonnie: pues de eso se trataba, era un show solo para mujeres!

Freddy: deberiamos dedicarnos a eso, hasta el Bboy se ve bien

MTT: BUENO SIGAMOS CON LOS DEMAS RETOS

Citlali: -cara pervertida- hey Golden ¿quieres de mi "banana" split? vamos a hacer yuri juntas por el mundo y seamos amigas del club de las "sexólogas pervertidas".

Golden: yuri! ya era hora de algo de accion, vamos pues quieres ser la activa o la pasiva? yo le hago a todo y lo sabes

Reto para Bonbon y Spring, deberán darse de comer helado el uno al otro como esos dos -señala a Zack y Fan que se están dando de comer helado en la boca el uno al otro en plan "tiernoooooo"

Bonbon: aaaah claro que si, ven Spring, te voy a dar helado en la boca!

Spring: ay no! que vergüenza!

Bonbon: anda, abre la boca mi conejito dorado

Spring: -rojo- aah esta bien -abre la boca- emm pues toma tu también -le da una cuchara de helado a Bonbon

Bonbon: aaah gracias

Mangle: debes ser mas tierno Spring!

Spring: rayos pues haganlo ustedes

Foxy: nosotros si lo hacemos, pero en privado para que no se burlen de nosotros

Reto para Todos, intenten quitarle sus 6... Emm... 5 helados restantes a Lucius y les daré esto -una cartera con 1000 pesos reales 100% no fake... ( Los defenderé con uñas, puños y dientes de ellos, nadie se mete con MIS helados... ).

Golden: dame aca! -trata de quitarle los helados-

Freddy: aaah oye me esta mordiendo

Mangle: ja! yo muerdo mas fuerte -recibe arañazos de Lucius-

Todos trataban de quitarle los helados, y le lograron quitar 1, pero acabaron muy lastimados...

Zack los reta a TODOS a no excitarse con esto... -Empieza a hacer un streep tease- ...

Golden: aaaaaaaaaaaah que ricolino!

Toy Chica: vaya! hasta que por fin algo interesante

Toy Freddy: pero que no disfrutaste de nuestro streep tease?

Toy Chica: si, pero ustedes ya son mas conocidos

Golden: pues yo ya perdi el reto, ya me excite!

Chica: tenia que ser Golden

Golden: vamos Chica, no me digas que no sientes nada

Chica: emm pues...

Despues...

BULGY: AHORA PREGUNTAS!

Para Todos, ¿cuál es su sabor de helado preferido?

Foxy: helado de galleta oreo

Mangle: chocolate!

Chica: vainilla

Bonnie: mora

Freddy: Nuez

Golden: la banana split -cara pervertida- con helado de yogurth

Bboy: pistache

Puppet: marmoleado

Toy Chica: queso fresa

Toy Freddy: cajeta/dulce de leche

Bonbon: fresa!

Spring: menta con chocolate

para Bonbon, Lucius: ¿quieres olvidar malas primeras impresiones y que seamos amigas reales?

Bonbon: siiiiii claro que si Lucius seamos amigas, tienes Facebook? agregame!

Zack: pregunta para todos, ¿qué piensan en cuanto a aspecto físico de mi amorsito? ( es muy celoso ).

Golden: hermoso

Mangle: es guapo

Toy Chica: bastante bueno

Golden: y suculento...

Puppet: muy guapo

Bonbon: es lindo

Chica: si es guapo

Zack: -algo celoso por las miradas de las chicas- mmm de acuerdo... (las estoy vigilando)

Fan: todos: ¿a qué mi novio es guapo? ( no es celoso ).

Golden: claro! suertudote!

Bonbon: si los dos son guapos

Chica: como dice chucheman, estan RIIIIIQUISIMOS

Todos: Chica!

Chica: ah lo siento, solo tenia ganas de decir la frase de Chucheman

Mangle: asi es

Toy Chica: ay porque rayos no son hetero!

Puppet: y como dice Scott, donde hay guapura, hay guapura

Lucius: Adiós chicos, buena semana y descanso...

Todos: adios Lucius!

Bonbon: animo amiga!

MTT: Y AHORA DESDE LO MAS RECONDITO DE CHIAPAS, LLEGA CARLOS Y SUS OC'S...

Charly: chicos hemos mejorado la nave de viaje en el tiempo para que sea mas cómoda

AMLCSJ: ahora tiene mayor capacidad y ademas tenemos otra para ver los resultados alternativos de "lo que hubiera pasado si..."

Golden: en serio! yo quisiera saber que hubiera pasado si nos hubieramos quedado con Bonnie bebé

Charly: tampoco se aceleren...

Las pequeñas hijas de Charly corrian por el set de un lado a otro viendo a ambas AMLC

AMLC21: ZORUA, VEN AQUI, SOY TU ENTRENADORA!

AMLCSJ: son muy lindas jejeje

Mangle: jeje miren la relemon blanca no se despega de mi! jeje es tan kawaii

Charly: creo que piensa que eres su madre

Puppet: y la relemon mas oscura no se despega de mi

La tercera relemon corria de un lado a otro yendo con Chica, Toy Chica y Golden

AMLC21: JEJE Y CUANDO LES BUSCARAS UNA MADRE A LAS PEQUEÑAS CHARLY! JAJAJAJA

AMLCSJ: Lo mejor sera que por ahora no piense en eso, esta en una etapa desastroza, es tan torpe que destruyó 7 edificios ayer

Golden: oye Charly... y aun... te sientes algo pervertido... estoy disponible

Freddy: Golden! con ellos no! te dejo ser pervertida con cualquiera menos con Carlos y Charly, no voy a olvidarme que te gustaba antes, ademas son parecidos

AMLC21: EMPECEMOS CON LOS VIAJES...

Freddy: nos pidieron el de Toy Freddy

Toy Freddy: ay no!

AMLCSJ: todos a bordo! vaaaaamonos!

Se transportaron al pasado de Toy Freddy...

 _Podia verse una casita de madera, pequeña y pobre... ahi vivia una pareja joven con un bebé..._

 _Mujer: llevamos 2 dias sin poder alimentar bien a nuestro hijo! esto no puede seguir asi!_

 _Hombre: ya sabes que no me dan trabajo, y con lo poco que consigo en las calles no nos rinde, nosotros llevamos tambien mas dias sin comer nada, por comprar la comida de Toy Freddy_

 _Mujer: que vamos a hacer?_

 _Hombre: se que esto es cruel, pero... creo que no podemos hacernos cargo de el, debemos dejarlo en un lugar mejor_

 _Mujer: pero es nuestro hijo!_

 _Hombre: la vida que le espera sera dura por sus defectos fisicos, no debemos hacerle la vida peor aun con nuestra pobreza, tenemos que llevarlo a un orfanato, tal vez alguien lo adopte y le de cariño_

 _Mujer: tienes razon, nosotros tal vez terminemos muriendo de hambre, lo mejor es que lo dejemos en un lugar seguro_

 _La pareja sale de la casa y caminan rumbo al orfanato mas cercano... el Woodstrom..._

 _Y en el orfanato Woodstrom..._

 _Director: asi que vienen a dejar a su hijo... (otro niño raro) de acuerdo, dejenlo, lo pondremos en adopcion a ver si alguien lo quiere_

 _Los demas miraban y escuchaban desde unos conductos de ventilación_

 _Chica: como puede ser tan cruel! no es un objeto, es un bebé!_

 _Toy Chica: pobrecito de Toy Freddy! tan pequeño..._

 _Mujer: adios hijo... -lo besa en la frente y el bebé sonrie-_

 _Mangle: que triste! aunque lo van a abandonar, si lo quieren!_

 _Toy Freddy: -llorando- mamá! -intenta bajar-_

 _Freddy: tranquilo, no puedes ir, no comprenderia, es mejor asi_

 _AMLCSJ: tranquilos_

 _Luego dejan al pequeño Toy Freddy en una cuna y todos bajan a verlo_

 _Toy Freddy: aaaaaaah pobrecito de ti! no te imaginas lo que sufrimos pequeño yo..._

 _Toy Chica: que lindo es! -lo carga- seguro asi seran nuestros hijos!_

 _Toy Freddy: ejem... hijos... emm... bueno..._

 _Bonbon: siii otro bebé!_

 _Freddy: hasta ahora todos han sido bebés lindos_

 _Toy Freddy: mmm ya se! para que vayas entrendando te sacare a dar un paseo en mi motocicleta..._

 _Chica: eso es peligroso!_

 _Toy Freddy: claro que no... -salen y llevan una motocicleta-_

 _Spring: como es eso posible!_

 _AMLC21: PODERES DE ESCRITOR_

 _Toy Freddy pasea a su version bebé y le enseña como conducir, aunque claro que no podia hacerlo aun, el pequeño se veia feliz arriba de esa motocicleta_

 _Toy Freddy: algun dia conduciras como yo, jeje claro pues soy yo mismo_

 _Freddy: claro! por eso tu aprendiste a conducir la motocicleta casi completamente solo!_

 _Todos: ooooooooooooooooooooooh!_

 _Toy Freddy: bueno amigo! tenemos que irnos -le deja su sombrero-_

 _Toy Chica: de dejaras el sombrero! en serio_

 _Toy Freddy: si, supongo que esto era lo que debia pasar, si no, de donde lo saca_

 _Puppet: muy lindo, bueno vamonos_

Luego regresaron a su tiempo...

Golden: cuando veremos los demas pasados?

AMLC21: EL PROXIMO CAPITULO SERA DE PUROS PASADOS DE TODOS

Mangle: ay no...

Foxy: no te preocupes, estaremos bien...

 **Continuara...**


	38. Pasados restantes parte 1

**Pasados faltantes parte 1...**

MTT: Y HOY ESTAMOS AQUI PARA VIAJAR A LOS PASADOS DE...

BULGY: DE QUIENES?

MTT: NO SE, PERO DE ALGUNOS DE LOS CHICOS DEL ORFANATO...

Todos estaban listos en el set con Carlos, Charly y sus hijas, (NOTA PARA QUIEN AUN NO ENTIENDA ESTO... CARLOS ES EN EL INSTITUTO EBOTT EL PROFESOR CHARLY Y CHARLY ES EN EL INST EBOTT FAYDER) AMLCSJ... pero aun faltaba alguien...

Foxy: donde esta la jefa

Chica: no lo se... ya tardo mucho

Luego llega AMLC21 acompañada de alguien mas...

Freddy: vaya hora de llegar jefa... mmm... quien es ella...

Todos: quien es?

Ella era una mujer de cabello color lila, ojos rosas, usaba lentes, tenia buen cuerpo y se veía como una chica muy intelectual...

Puppet: -casi por instinto se inclino ante ella-

Todos: que te pasa Puppet!

Puppet: usted... es la maestra Kristal, cierto?

Kristal: -con una sonrisa tranquila- veo que eres una hechicera habil joven Puppet

Freddy: pero que... podria alguien explicarnos esto...

AMLC21: ELLA ES KRISTAL UNA MAESTRA DE HECHICERIA INDEPENDIENTE, QUE TIENE ALIANZA CON EL MINISTERIO DE MAGIA PERO NO TRABAJA DIRECTAMENTE EN ALGUNA ESCUELA DE HECHICERIA COMO HOGWARTS, ELLA ESTA EN BUSCA DE MAGOS TALENTOSOS QUE POR ALGUNA RAZON NO SON ELEGIDOS POR HOWARTS Y LOS ENTRENA PARA QUE ALCANCEN SU NIVEL DE HECHICEROS QUE DEBEN TENER PARA PODER TRABAJAR EN EL MINISTERIO O PODER DESEMPEÑAR ALGUN TRABAJO DE MAGOS

Kristal: me enteré que aqui habia una hechicera con talentos suficientes para ser entrenada, asi que he venido para darte clases Puppet

Puppet: -emocionada- aaaaaaaaah es un honor!

AMLC21: BUENO ELLA NOS ACOMPAÑARA EN LOS ÚLTIMOS VIAJES A LOS PASADOS

AMLCSJ: BUENO SUBAMOS A LA NAVE Y DIGANME A QUE LUGAR PLANEAN IR AHORA...

Freddy: por desicion unanime iremos al pasado de Golden

Golden: cuando decidieron eso!

Chica: hace rato

Golden: esta bien, igual terminaremos yendo al de todos

AMLCSJ: bien al pasado de Golden, antes de ingresar al orfanato... vamos...

 _Al fin habian llegado... aparecieron en una enorme casa..._

 _Habia un hombre de cabello rubio dorado con ojos claros y una mujer con cuerpo muy similar al de Golden con cabello largo y rubio normal y ojos grisaceos_

 _Mujer: amor hoy es dia de irnos de fiesta_

 _Hombre: siii ya era hora, es aburrido tener sexo aqui en la casa como un matrimonio aburrido y normal_

 _Mujer: por eso te amo -lo besa-_

 _Golden: -de cuatro años de edad- mamá!_

 _Mujer: -la carga- mi pequeña! hoy mamá y papá tienen que ir a un lugar, te quedaras con los vecinos los Lopez_

 _Golden: a donde van?_

 _Hombre: a la acción!_

 _Golden: que es acción?_

 _Hombre: ya lo descubrirás hija, te gustara mucho_

 _Chica: -viendo desde lejos- y por eso es que Golden es asi_

 _Golden: mis padres eran geniales!_

 _Mujer: bueno es hora de irnos... a por cierto hija... tu padre te tiene un regalito..._

 _Golden: siiiiiiiiiiiii! regalo! quiero regalo!_

 _Hombre: te compre un sombrero como el mio... mira te gusta?_

 _Golden: siii_

 _Hombre: esa es mi osita, bueno vamonos querida que tenemos mucho que hacer... -mirada pervertida-_

 _Mujer: vamos, hija portate bien y recuerda que si tienes miedo o te sientes sola puedes llamarnos -le entrega un celular-_

 _Golden: si mamí!_

 _La pareja de lujuriosos llevan a su hija con los vecinos, ellos están acostumbrados a cuidarla ya que ellos muy a menudo salían a "tener acción" fuera de la casa_

 _La noche habia pasado, pero eso no preocupo a los Lopez ni a Golden ya que no era nada raro que tardaran toda la noche, incluso habia ocasiones en las cuales la pareja llegaban a recoger a su hija en la tarde del dia siguiente... pero esta vez fue distinto..._

 _Sra Lopez: no crees que ya tardaron demasiado, ya han pasado 2 noches y ellos no regresan, ademas que no contestan sus celulares..._

 _Sr Lopez: esto ya es extraño, ire a avisar a la policia a ver si los encuentran..._

 _Mientras Golden en la habitacion que le asignaban los Lopez para dormir intentaba comunicarse con sus padres, ella ya estaba sintiendo preocupacion_

 _Golden: -con su celular- mamá... porque no contestas... papá..._

 _Pasaron mas dias... y la policia dio aviso a los Lopez que habian encontrado a los padres de Golden muertos en un hotel, al parecer hubo una fuga de gas en el hotel y murieron intoxicados, ahora los Lopez no sabian que hacer con la niña, hasta que se les ocurrió llevarla a un orfanato que estaba al norte de la ciudad..._

 _Golden: y mi mamá!_

 _Sra Lopez: lo sentimos pequeña, pero ellos... ya no podran volver_

 _Sr Lopez: te quedaras aqui para que asistas a la escuela y conozcas mas niños de tu edad_

 _Golden: pero... ellos me dijeron que si queria hablar con ellos usara el celular_

 _Sra Lopez: tenemos que irnos -se va con su esposo, a ellos tambien se les hacia algo triste la situación de la pequeña Golden-_

 _Freddy: -desde lejos con los demas- pobre Golden!_

 _Kristal: -con cara de tisteza- pobre pequeña, no esta bien que una niña no tenga padres que le den cariño y cuidados_

 _Charly: -mirando a Kristal- ah... pues... mis hijas no tienen a su madre, yo necesito_

 _Carlos: callate! no la molestes, no es para ti_

 _Charly: pero... yo solo iba a hacer un comentario_

 _Luego de que llevaron a Golden a su nuevo dormitorio todos intentaron acercarse a ella_

 _AMLCSJ: no esta bien que se acerquen, ella ya tiene conciencia, luego sabra que se vio a si misma de grande_

 _Freddy: pero pobrecita, se ve triste y quiero llevarle algo_

 _Charly: usen algun disfraz o algo, disimulen_

 _Freddy se puso un antifaz, se quito el sombrero y el chaleco negro y se dejo su camisa café y se acerco a la pequeña Golden_

 _Freddy: hola pequeñita, soy Fre... Frederick... el hombre misterioso que ayuda a los niños..._

 _Golden: -abrazano su sombrero y su celular- ellos dicen que mis papás no van a voler... tu puedes traerlos de vuelta_

 _Freddy: emm no... sabes... también mis papas tuvieron que irse cuando era niño pero aprenderas a ser fuerte y superar esto, vamos, se que te espera una vida divertida y muy interesante... vamos quita esa cara triste, mira te tengo un regalo... -le entrega un muñeco de Freddy en peluche- este osito te acompañara cuando estes triste..._

 _Luego llega Golden con antifaz..._

 _Golden: y yo... soy la ayudante del hombre misterioso... y te tengo este libro que te ayudara en el futuro para que entiendas lo que es la acción!_

 _Todos: ay no!_

 _Golden: leelo y usalo cuando crezcas_

 _Golden (niña): gracias! a los dos!_

 _Freddy la carga y le da un beso en la mejilla y luego se retiran_

 _AMLCSJ: muy bonito, ahora vamos al siguiente pasado..._

 _Chica: ahora entiendo el dibujo que Golden guardaba en su cajon_

 _Golden: que dibujo... aaaah si... jeje yo habia dibujado esto... -les muestra el dibujo-_

 _Tenia escrito "The sensual mistery man" y era un hombre con camisa cafe medio abierta, antifaz y orejas de oso._

 _Golden: fue mi heroe de la infancia y ademas era sensual_

 _Freddy: pues aqui esta tu heroe sensual Golden..._

 _Golden: ah Freddy vamos a..._

 _Todos: ahora no!_

 ** _/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-_**

Puppet: el siguiente pasado sera el de Bboy...

Todos: ok...

AMLCSJ: siguiente parada... pasado de Bboy...

 _Lo primero que vieron era un circo... los padres de Bboy lo habian dejado ahi desde que nacio..._

 _Hombre: estas segura? tal vez podemos con esto..._

 _Mujer: no! no quiero un hijo asi, miralo, viene con unas extrañas mejillas y se ve raro, le haran bulling y sera dificil lidar con esto, dejemoslo aqui, ademas yo no queria tener hijos_

 _Hombre: esta bien... adios pequeño, buena suerte y que te diviertas_

 _A lo lejos..._

 _Puppet: como se les ocurre! claro un bebé se va a divertir sin sus padres, sin cuidados adecuados... que gente mas idiota!_

 _Bboy: mi padre no me rechazaba tanto! yeeei punto para Bboy!_

 _Freddy: que optimista_

 _Luego los dueños del circo lo encontraron y lo llevaron adentro. Por un tiempo lo cuidaron, y lo hacian parte de los actos mientras el pequeño repartia globos, y desde ahi fue llamado Ballon Boy... le gustaban mucho los globos... Pero luego el circo quedó en banca rota y en el ultimo pueblo donde el circo dió su funcion, lo dejaron en el orfanato del pueblo... el orfanato Woodstrom..._

 _Dueño: lo sentimos pequeño, pero el circo se desintegrara, tendras que quedarte aqui, tal vez encuentres una familia verdadera, y recuerda, aunque estemos separados, el grupo The ballon circus siempre sera tu familia... adios bboy_

 _Bboy: adios! -sonrie con unas lagrimas en los ojos, estaba triste, pero en el circo siempre le enseñaron a sonreír a pesar de todo-_

 _Bonbon: aaaaaaaaaaah que triste!_

 _Puppet: pobrecito!_

 _AMLCSJ: recuerden que si van a ir a regalarle algo disimulen sus identidades, ya estan mas grandes y pueden recordarlos_

 _Puppet: yo ire!_

 _Bboy: emm yo tambien..._

 _Puppet se puso una mascara y Bboy una sueter con capucha y unos lentes oscuros..._

 _Puppet: niño, no debes preocuparte, solo busca a los chicos mas raros de aqui y unete a ellos, y encontraras una chica mas alta que tu, delgada y cuando ella se te declare la aceptas y la obedeces en todo lo que te diga_

 _Todos: Puppet!_

 _Bboy: emm yo te traje globos y un libro para colorear_

 _Bboy: gracias! ustedes trabajan aqui?_

 _Puppet: no! solo vinimos a ayudarte, somos... emm... tus padrinos magicos XD temporales y ya tenemos que irnos -le acaricia la cabeza al pequeño y se va-_

 _Foxy: padrinos magicos jajaja!_

 _Puppet: callate! ahora sigamos..._

 _AMLC21: QUIEN ES EL SIGUIENTE..._

 _Todos: que siga Puppet!_

 _Puppet: demonios... esta bien_

 _AMLCSJ: ahora vamos al pasado de Puppet, bien vaaaamonos!_

 ** _/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-_**

 _Ahora habian aparecido en el mismo orfanato, pero años atras... era de noche..._

 _Una mujer de cabello largo y negro llevaba a una niña de un año amarrada con cuerdas y enrollada en una alfombra pequeña junto con un hombre algo despreocupado que no se parecia nada a la niña..._

 _Hombre: esto es tu culpa, yo siempre supe que esa niña no era mia!_

 _Mujer: que esta chiquilla este poseída por el demonio no significa que te haya engañado (si claro)_

 _La pequeña Puppet comenzó a flotar..._

 _Mujer: estate quieta! aaaah que horror! -toca la puerta del orfanato-_

 _Dueño: bienvenidos al orfanato Woodstrom, lugar de disciplina para niños huerfanos_

 _Mujer: esta niña esta poseida por el demonio y hace cosas muy extrañas, y puede volar_

 _Dueño: -es la tercer chiquilla rara que recibo aqui- de acuerdo, la disciplinaremos..._

 _Los padres se fueron y el dueño dejó a Puppet amarrada con cadenas a una cama..._

 _Puppet: aaah maldito salvaje!_

 _Bboy: pobrecita de Puppet! voy a liberarla_

 _Puppet: no! dejala asi... mmm necesitas aprender sobre tu magia... -le hace un hechizo-_

 _Charly: que le hiciste!_

 _Puppet: esto hara que cuando crezca tenga la curiosidad por investigar sobre sus origenes y le dejare estos libros..._

 _Bboy: la saga de Harry Potter!_

 _Puppet: asi es! es lo mejor para hacerla sentir bien con su magia_

 _Bboy: yo le quiero dejar este muñequito de un payaso_

 _Puppet: aaaah mi muñeco! ... emm ya lo sabia jeje_

 _AMLC21: HORA DE IRNOS..._

Despues de eso regresaron al set...

MTT: QUE EMOTIVOS SON SUS PASADOS, BUENO ESTO ES TODO POR HOY

AMLC21: AUN NOS QUEDAN LOS PASADOS DE... FREDDY, FOXY, MANGLE, SPRING Y TOY CHICA

Mangle: aaah no quiero verlo...

Foxy: tranquila... estaremos todos juntos

Krystal: porque habran tratado tan mal a estos pobres chicos! -los abraza a todos-

Spring: -sonrojado- emm jeje

Charly: -con cara de celos- mmm... bueno si han sufrido, pero ahora viven felices, no?

Chica: muy apenas puedo alimentar a los 12 todos los dias

Freddy: apenas alcanzan los frijoles en el orfanato

Charly: vaya!

Las hijas de charly querian jugar con el...

Zorua: papí!

AMLC21: CHARLY ZORUA QUIERE DIVERTIRSE CON SU FAMILIA, HOY SE QUEDA CONTIGO

Charly: ok ven aqui hija -la abraza con mucho cariño junto con las relomon-

Krystal: mmm... que padre tan amoroso! debes ser un padre responsable

Charly: -sonrojado- emm yo... ssi claro, por mis hijas hago todo

Krystal: -sonrie- jeje que tierno! puedo jugar con ustedes?

Todos: queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Carlos: eso es increible!

Chica: vaya! aprovecha Charly!

AMLC21: SHIPPEO!

AMLCSJ: jajaja! por fin dejaras la solteria Charly!

BULGY: QUE BUEN DIA PARA TODOS, BIEN ESTO HA TERMINADO... COOOOOOORTE!

Todos se fueron, Krystal fue con Charly y sus hijas para hablar y pasar un rato. Los demas regresaron al orfanato y a sus respecitvos hogares...

 **Continuara...**


	39. Pasados parte 2

**Pasados faltantes parte 2...**

MTT: BIENVENIDOS A VIAJES AL PASADO DE LOS PERSONAJES DEL ORFANATO CAWTHON...

BULGY: HOY SABRAN LOS PASADOS DE LOS OTROS 5 CHICOS QUE FALTAN

MTT: Y PARA EL JUEVES O EL VIERNES EL DUELO

AMLC21: NO TENÍAN QUE RECORDARME EL DUELO

Freddy: hoy iremos a los pasados de todos, cierto?

MTT: ASI ES QUERIDO

AMLSJ: estan listos todos! ya nos vamos

Krystal: -cargando a las hijas de Charly- jaja miren parece que le agrado a las pequeñas

Zorua: -corre con su entrenadora-

AMLC21: VEN AQUI, HOY SI TE QUEDAS CONMIGO PARA ENTRENAR, BIEN ES HORA DE IRNOS

AMLCSJ: primera parada! pasado de... Freddy Fazbear

Freddy: ya me lo temía...

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

 _El lugar donde aparecieron era ahora una mansión enorme, mas grande que la casa de Golden, donde habitaban una pareja de empresarios, un hombre de cabello castaño, alto de ojos café claro y una mujer de cabello castaño mas oscuro y ojos azules de estatura media, tambien habia un niño (obvio Freddy) de 5 años, en su enorme habitacion, llena de todos los lujos que cualquier niño desearia... Tambien habia 2 fieles mayordomos, Sebastian y Jaime._

 _Jaime: joven Fazbear es hora de su desayuno_

 _Freddy: me llamo Freddy! hoy es mi cumpleaños Jaime! me haran una fiesta?_

 _Jaime: sus padres tienen todo listo joven_

 _Freddy: soy un niño, no joven -se levanta de su cama y comienza a brincar en ella- siiiiiiiiiiii cumplo 5 años! mis padres estarán aquí todo el día conmigo!_

 _Freddy bajó corriendo la escalera, en la sala habia decoracion, regalos y una mesa con un enorme pastel_

 _Freddy: me gusta mi cumpleaños! buenos dias papá! buenos dias mamá!_

 _Sra Fazbear: hola hijo! feliz cumpleaños -lo carga y lo abraza muy fuerte- mi pequeño cada vez crece mas_

 _Sr Fazbear: ven aca hijo! felicidades - le acaricia la cabeza- pronto seras todo un hombre_

 _La madre lo baja y mira a su esposo como pidiendole aprobacion para algo, el hombre asiente..._

 _Sra Fazbear: hijo... lamento tener que decirte esto pero tenemos una reunion muy importante mañana por la mañana en china con unos clientes_

 _Sr Fazbear: tendremos que irnos hoy por la tarde, asi que no podremos estar en el resto de tu cumpleaños_

 _Freddy: pero... me prometieron que estarian conmigo todo el dia!_

 _Sra Fazbear: lo siento hijo, prometemos que cuando volvamos te traeremos algo muy bonito de China_

 _Sr Fazbear: ademas ya te compramos muchos regalos, mira quieres abrirlos ya?_

 _Freddy: no quiero! quiero que se queden -comienza a llorar-_

 _Sra Fazbear: o hijo! no llores, mira te vas a divertir, invitamos a muchos niños a tu fiesta_

 _Freddy: no son mis amigos! nadie quiere ser mi amigo! todos se burlan de mis orejas de oso, por eso voy a escuelas privadas, no quiero quedarme aqui con ellos, no quiero... -se pone a hacer rabietas de niño-_

 _Sebastian: señores quieren que nosotros nos ocupemos de la fiesta del joven?_

 _Sr Fazbear: no, creo que va a cancelarse, Freddy no quiere nada_

 _Freddy: los odio! siempre rompen sus promesas -corre a su habitacion-_

 _Mas tarde los padres de Freddy antes de ir a tomar su avion fueron a despedirse de su hijo_

 _Sr Fazbear: oye hijo! se que estas enojado, vamos, pronto podras viajar con nosotros, cuando crezcas un poco mas_

 _Sra Fazbear: se que no pasamos mucho tiempo contigo, pero no significa que no te amemos_

 _Sr Fazbear: oye... mira... -se quita su sombrero- siempre te ha gustado mi sombrero no?_

 _Freddy: -se limpia las lagrimas- si!_

 _Sr Fazbear: es el sombrero de la familia Fazbear, ha pasado de generación en generación, me lo regaló tu abuelo cuando yo me gradué de la universidad, pero creo que eres un niño muy responsable y podrás cuidarlo desde ahora -se quita su sombrero y se lo entrega a Freddy-_

 _Freddy: de verdad! me das tu sombrero! gracias papá! -se lo pone, pero aun le queda muy grande-_

 _Sra Fazbear: que guapo te ves hijo, pero parece que debes crecer mas para que te quede bien_

 _Los padres se fueron de viaje y al igual que los padres de Golden y Bonbon, ya no regresaron, el avion privado de los señores Fazbear sufrió una descomposutra en el motor y acabo desplomandose y dejando a todos sus tripulantes muertos._

 _Los mayordomos avisaron con madurez y calma la situacion a Freddy, quien como todo niño se puso muy triste al saber eso, dias despues ellos decidieron que debian hacer algo por la educacion de Freddy, y habiendo recibido una invitacion del Señor Scott Cawthon, llevaron a Freddy al nuevo orfanato de la ciudad_

 _Desde lejos..._

 _Freddy: -muy serio-_

 _Golden: pobrecito de mi Freddy! -lo abraza-_

 _Chica: pobrecito! pero no hay un pasado de nosotros que no sea tan horrible_

 _AMLC21: LOS MENOS HORRIBLES SON EL DE BONBON... BUENO SI FUE HORRIBLE... AH OLVIDENLO_

 _Golden: vamos a ver al pequeño Freddy!_

 _Freddy: no! dejalo, el esta bien asi, lo que sigue es que conocera a Bonnie, Chica y Foxy, se llevara bien con ellos porque son los primeros niños como el que ha visto y por fin consigue amigos. -sonrie- esta bien, podemos irnos_

 _Mangle: pobre Freddy, parece que se puso triste_

 _Bonnie: por eso no le gusta celebrar su cumpleaños_

 _Golden: yo ire a hablar con el pequeño_

 _Freddy: dije que no! esta bien, siempre he sido fuerte y no necesito ayuda, estaré bien Golden -la abraza y se pone a llorar-_

 _Golden: aaah mi Freddy -lo abraza-_

 _Krystal: quien clase de destino les pusiste AMLC21_

 _AMLC21: -SILBANDO- EMM TODA HISTORIA FELIZ TIENE UN PASADO OSCURO, NO CREES!_

 _AMLCSJ: vamos a la siguiente parada... que sera... el pasado de Toy Chica..._

 **/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

 _Llegaron de nuevo a las puertas del orfanato Woodstrom, ahi estaba una joven de unos 14 años junto a un joven de 15 años_

 _Hombre: yo no queria que tuvieramos eso! ademas mirala, es deforme y tiene alas de pollo, que droga tomaste cuando la engendramos_

 _Mujer: yo pense que seria un bebé normal, por eso lo tuve, ademas creí que me ayudarias mas_

 _Hombre: te parece poco habernos escapado de la casa de nuestros padres a esta edad para tener esa cosa_

 _Mujer: pues vamos a dejarla aqui, no la quiero, me da miedo, ha de ser castigo por haberme embarazado tan joven, debi escuchar a mis padres_

 _Hombre: eso te sacas por calenturienta_

 _Mujer: tu fuste el que quiso y no uso el_ _condón_

 _Hombre: soy hombre, que esperabas, nosotros no nos contenemos nuestros deseos, tu fuiste la culpable, ademas ahora quedaste horrible y aguada, ya no me gustas, yo volveré a mi casa con mis padres -se va-_

 _Mujer: eres un idiota! -entra al orfanato-_

 _Dueño: que se te ofrece?_

 _Mujer: quiero dejar a esta niña extraña aquí, no la quiero, a ver si alguien la quiere, o la regalan a un circo, o a una feria de fenómenos, yo que se_

 _Dueño: la ley nos prohíbe hacer eso (aunque no es una mala idea) pero puedes dejarla aquí, la educaremos, disciplinaremos y veremos si algún alma buena quiere adoptarla_

 _Mujer: haga con ella lo que quiera -se va-_

 _El dueño la deja en el área de bebés pero la separa del resto de bebés normales_

 _Dueño: que clase de esperpento es este, es la primera vez que veo una criatura asi... -la deja-_

 _Toy Chica: mendigos! me abandonaron por tener alas y las mejillas mas rojas_

 _Spring: y porque son demasiado jovenes, como demonios se les ocurre tener un hijo a esa edad_

 _Foxy: idiotas_

 _Mangle: que horror_

 _AMLC21: Y POR ESE ERROR TERMINAN SUFRIENDO LOS NIÑOS QUE PERSONAS MAS IRRESPONSABLES_

 _Toy Freddy: vamos a ver a la bebé!_

 _Toy Chica: siiii! -entran-_

 _Toy Freddy: jajaja! parece pollito recien nacido_

 _Toy chica: que linda era! mirenme, te voy a dejar este bonito peluche de cupcake_

 _Toy Freddy: y yo un chocolate_

 _Chica: no puedes darle chocolate a una bebé recien nacida!_

 _Bonnie: dejalos, asi le empezaran a gustar los postres_

 _Mangle: jeje que linda -le pega por estar manoteando cerca de ella-_

 _Toy Chica (bebé): -llora-_

 _Toy Chica: idiota! por eso te tenia algo de rencor al conocerte! aaah eres una descuidada_

 _Mangle: lo siento... jeje vamos no te pegue tan fuerte niña..._

 _Chica: ay Mangle! bueno ya vamonos_

 _AMLCSJ: Cual es la siguiente parada?_

 _Foxy, Mangle y Spring se miraban los unos a los otros_

 _Mangle: tu primero Spring_

 _Spring: yoo! mejor Foxy_

 _Foxy: nooo, tu Spring_

 _Mangle: ya! 2 votos por Spring, vamos_

 _Bonbon: si Spring de bebé_

 _Spring: ah ya que, de acuerdo vamos a mi pasado_

 _AMLCSJ: siguiente parada pasado de spring!_

 **/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

 _El escenario ahora era un viejo yonke de autos, una mujer bien vestida caminaba rondando el lugar, no encajaba con el escenario, parecia una mujer elegante, con buen porte y usaba tacones altos, cargando una canasta de un lado a otro..._

 _Mujer: (aqui esta bien, nadie tiene que verme salir de aqui...) -suena su celular- mi vuelo saldra en media hora... debo apresurarme... -deja la canasta que lleva cargando dentro de un viejo auto sin ventanas que estaba en el yonke- Lo siento niño, no eras lo que esperaba, no pretendia tener un hijo, mucho menos uno discapacitado, no tengo idea de porque naciste asi, sabía que meterse en la cama con un licenciado traeria problemas..._

 _Desde lejos..._

 _Spring: licenciado! mi padre biológico fue licenciado! que asco! que bueno que me abandonaron..._

 _Bonnie: si el padre de Spring es licenciado... a que se dedica la madre? parece que no es pobre ni nada por el estilo_

 _Krystal: es jefa del departamento de informática de una empresa, parece ser que tuvo sus líos amorosos con un licenciado que trabajaba junto con ella, pero ahora debe cambiar de oficina a Italia y parece que un bebé arruinaría sus planes de éxito, ya que seria madre soltera y con lo ocupada que va a estar no tiene tiempo para ocuparse de un niño, y tambien no ve con buenos ojos que haya nacido con orejas de conejo y marcas extrañas bajo los ojos_

 _Spring: bueno... realmente no la juzgo... aunque... porque demonios se revolcó con el licenciado ese! se hubiera evitado los problemas, mi sufrimiento... pudo haber sido una mujer ejemplar, pero eso la hizo idiota!_

 _Bonbon: pero si no lo hubiera hecho no hubieras podido nacer Spring, y luego yo con quien me quedaba... -lo mira triste-_

 _Spring: emm... tienes razon -la abraza- sigamos viendo..._

 _La mujer se retiró del lugar, dejando al pequeño bebé llorando, ademas estaba oscureciendose y el frio comenzaba a sentirse..._

 _Bonbon: pobrecito! tiene frío! voy a cuidarlo -se acerca-_

 _Spring: nooo Bonbon! aaah esta bien..._

 _Todos se acercan..._

 _Bonbon: -cargando al bebé con mucho cariño- mira! que lindo es! -se quita su chaleco para envolverlo-_

 _Spring: no! tendrás frió, yo le pondré el mio -se lo quita y envuelve a su versión pequeña en él-_

 _Mangle: pobre conejito! -se lo quita a Spring- hola! jajaja -comienza a darle vueltas y a moverlo de arriba a abajo-_

 _Chica: lo vas a marear! eres muy descuidada con los bebés!_

 _Mangle: al bebé le gusta_

 _Foxy: vaya... hay que hacerle una cama en el asiento del auto... -con el garfio accidentalmente rompió el asiento y salieron resortes de él- rayos jeje_

 _Spring: claro, dejalo ahi... planeas matarme zorro idiota!_

 _Foxy: tranquilo, bueno no lo dejen ahi_

 _Bonbon: damelo Mangle! yo lo quiero cargar! asi seran nuestros hijos... verdad Spring_

 _Spring: -nervioso- emm... hijos... ssssi Bonbon... como digas..._

 _Todos: jajajaja!_

 _Bonbon: yo quiero regalarle algo al bebé... mmm... ya se! como le gusta eso de la computación le regalare esta computadora de juguete!_

 _Spring: esta bien, y yo... pues le dejo esto... -saca una camiseta grande que tiene bordado el mensaje de "BITE 1010111"- siempre me pregunte que significaba esto cuando era niño, hasta que me puse a investigar, y vi lo que queria decir... no tenia mucho sentido para mi hasta... bueno hasta que descubrimos que eramos las reencarnaciones de los animatronicos._

 _Freddy: oigan! se escucha que alguien viene_

 _Golden: vamonos chicos!_

 _Corren todos a esconderse..._

 _Un anciano que caminaba con dificultad con una linterna buscaba por el lugar..._

 _Anciano: creí haber escuchado unos ruidos... -se encuentra con la canasta y el bebé- oh... eras tu... -lo mira- eres un niño algo extraño... pero que puedo decir... el mundo esta lleno de cosas extrañas... -carga la canasta- quien te dejo entre todos estos resortes jejeje chiquillo resorte... ya se! te llamare Spring... Springtrap para que se escuche mas formal, ahora seras mi ayudante en el yonke... vamos, debes tener frio chiquillo... veamos si tengo algo de comer para ti..._

 _Pasaron 3 años, el anciano trató bien al pequeño Spring, lo cuido como si fuera su nieto, pero el estaba ya muy viejo... Un dia..._

 _Puppet: pregunta! como podemos ver el avance en el tiempo asi?_

 _AMLCSJ: solo vemos los acontecimientos mas importantes del pasado de todos, por eso avanzamos hasta aca_

 _Puppet: siempre me ha dado curiosidad las cuestiones del tiempo_

 _Krystal: el tiempo siempre sera algo muy complejo de explicar, pero tu debes recordar_ _que tu especialidad de hechicera es ser guardiana de almas, asi que jamás podras compararte en ese aspecto con los hechiceros que son especialistas en el tiempo_

 _Freddy: bueno, veamos ahora que pasa con Spring..._

 _El pequeño Spring ya con 3 años estaba explorando solo el yonke, y se metió la cabina de control del triturador de autos, comenzó a presionar botones y mover palancas, le gustaba jugar mucho con ese tipo de cosas_

 _Bonbon: aaaah que tierno se ve!_

 _Spring: creo que recuerdo ese dia..._

 _Spring terminó encendiendo la maquina y estaba triturando un auto que estaba dentro de ella, el estaba muy emocionado, pero en un movimiento que hizo terminó cayendo sobre el auto y una de sus orejas quedó atascada entre las partes ya dobladas del auto, las placas de la aplanadora estaban juntandose mas..._

 _Anciano: Springtrap! -se apresura lo mas rapido posible a apagar la maquina y lo logra antes de que Spring fuera triturado-_

 _Spring (pequeño): -llorando- abuelito!_

 _Anciano: niño travieso! como se te ocurre meterte en este sitio! -trata de sacar su oreja, pero es imposible sacarla de ahi sin cortarsela- esto te va a doler mucho -con una navaja corta la parte atascada de la oreja de Spring y lo libera-_

 _El niño sufría un gran dolor, pero al menos ya estaba a salvo, el hombre llevó a Spring dentro del cuarto donde vivían y curó su oreja para que dejara de sangrar y después le puso unos vendajes..._

 _Anciano: ya estas mejor... -lo abraza mientras esta dormido- vamos a dormir... -se duerme-_

 _Al dia siguiente..._

 _Spring (niño): ya amaneció! abuelito despierta... -mueve al anciano- abuelito... -lo sacude con mas fuerza pero el anciano no despierta- abuelitooooo!_

 _Puppet: esta muerto... verdad..._

 _Freddy: asi parece_

 _Spring: mi abuelo! mi pobre abuelo... -se pone triste-_

 _Bonbon: tranquilo Spring -lo abraza-_

 _Kristal: lo mejor es avisar a alguien, parece que nadie va a llegar a este lugar por si solo, tenemos que avisar..._

 _La policia recibió un aviso anonimo de la muerte de un anciano y el pequeño que habia quedado solo, las autoridades decidieron llevar a Spring al orfanato del norte para que lo cuidaran..._

 _Spring: creo que si no fuera por nosotros mismos nadie me hubiera encontrado_

 _AMLCSJ: es hora del siguiente pasado..._

 _Foxy: -mirando a Mangle- emm... entonces creo que sigo yo..._

 _Mangle: no, -suspira- estoy lista para enfrentarme a mi pasado, vamos al mio_

 _AMLCSJ: Siguiente parada el pasado de Mangle..._

 **/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

 _Si el yonke era un lugar tetrico y feo, el siguiente escenario seria aun peor... este era un tiradero de basura..._

 _Una mujer y un hombre bajaron de un auto cerca del lugar..._

 _Hombre: rapido! que nadie nos vea_

 _Mujer: si ya voy -saca un bulto envuelto en muchas cobijas y baja del auto- eres la cosa mas horrible que el destino pudo darnos, te odiamos eres la perdicion de nuestra vida, nos echaron de la casa que rentabamos por tu culpa, pensaron que eramos unos enviados del demonio -bota el bulto entre la basura sin ningun cuidado, eso hizo que la pequeña bebé envuelta en las cobijas comenzara a llorar- nunca debiste haber nacido -se va-_

 _Hombre: vamonos de aqui, todos piensan que somos mutantes o monstruos por haber enjendrado eso, huyamos de la ciudad_

 _Mujer: si vamonos rapido!_

 _La pareja se va rápidamente en el auto..._

 _La pequeña bebé llora mucho por el golpe que le dieron al aventarla a la basura, y ese ruido atrajo a los perros carroñeros que vivian en el basurero, los perros se acercaban a la bebé y era obvia su intencion..._

 _De lejos..._

 _Foxy: no... mi pequeña Mangle! -corre a espantar a los perros- alejense malditos!_

 _Mangle: -no se movia de su lugar, parecia impactada al ver lo que le habia pasado de pequeña-_

 _Chica: estas bien? -la abraza- tranquila_

 _Golden: rayos! creo que fue lo peor que pudo pasarle, digo, o nos quedamos huerfanos o nos abandonaron, pero ella, a ella no solo la abandonaron, la aventaron a la basura, a Spring al menos tuvieron el cuidado de dejarlo en un lugar mas o menos seguro y con cuidado, a ella la aventaron a la basura literalmente! que gente mas malnacida_

 _Foxy ahuyentaba a los perros que querian atacarlo, pero el los hizo huir y cargó a la bebé..._

 _Foxy: ya no llores pequeña, el pirata Foxy esta aqui para salvarte_

 _La bebé de cabello blanco, orejitas de zorro blancas, ojos amarillentos brillantes y un pequeño endoesqueleto dejó de llorar al ser cargada por Foxy..._

 _Foxy acariciaba a la pequeña para que acabara de calmarse_

 _Foxy: -con mirada triste- nadie te dio ni un poco de cariño verdad, yo voy a cuidarte_

 _Chica: Foxy! sabes que no puedes quedarte con ella_

 _Foxy: lo se, pero si se queda aqui la mujer esa que la encuentra la maltrata y la trata como gato, y le saca el ojo! no voy a dejar que le pase eso, no voy a dejar que ella sufra mas_

 _Mangle: Foxy! no puedes hacer eso! -llorando- tengo que quedarme aqui! si no me pasa eso, no terminare en el orfanato y no voy a conocerte despues_

 _Foxy: pero no quiero que sufra_

 _Bonnie: vamos, se que es horrible este lugar, pero todos tuvimos malos momentos, animate, ella es fuerte_

 _Foxy: no! -se sube a una montaña de basura abrazando a la pequeña Mangle- no voy a abandonarte_

 _Puppet: estas loco! no puedes alterar el pasado, solo traera problemas irreparables_

 _Mangle: -sube con Foxy- oye... no debemos modificar el pasado, ya es horrible y no puede arreglarse, deja que me quede ahi, la mujer esta a punto de llegar, por favor, yo me siento horrible con esto pero no debemos alterar el pasado, dejala ahi!_

 _Foxy: quiero darte una mejor vida_

 _Mangle: ya lo haces Foxy -lo besa-_

 _Todos: aaaaaaaaaaah que tierno!_

 _Foxy: esta bien... -la deja- se fuerte pequeña Mangle... mmm... ya se... -le hace un pequeño letrero de madera y se lo pone enfrente que dice "mi nombre es Mangle" jeje asi no tendran derecho a cambiar tu nombre jeje -le dá un beso en la frente y la cubre bien_

 _Mangle: solo resiste..._

 _Luego se esconden porque la mujer se aproxima, viene escoltada con unos 7 gatos..._

 _Mujer: que es eso... -le quita las cobijas- mmm... es un gato humano... jajajajajajajajaja! ay que feo, tiene dos cabezas, que mas da -la agarra sin cuidado y la lleva a su casa de madera-_

 _Pasaron 4 años y Mangle obviamente caminaba, y corria en dos y cuatro patas como gato y humano... a sus 4 años ya tenia trabajo que hacer, como todo gato debia ahuyentar a los ratones de la casa de la mujer loca_

 _Mujer: Mangle! hay un raton! sacalo!_

 _Mangle: miau.. ya voy_

 _Ella dormia entre los otros gatos y comia en los platos con los demas gatos, en fin vivia como gato_

 _Si pasaba peligro en el basurero, sus compañeros los demas gatos la ayudaban, y en tiempo de frio dormia entre los gatos quienes le hacian calor con su pelaje, los gatos fueron su unica familia..._

 _Un dia..._

 _Mujer: Mangle! una rata!_

 _Mangle se le echo encima a la rata, pero esta la mordió en una mano y como era de esperarse, una niña de 4 años no podia aguantar ese dolor sin llorar..._

 _Mujer: no lloriquees! mira lo que hiciste! la rata se llevo mi comida! eres una idiota, gato deforme, incompetente -agarra un gancho y le empieza a dar de golpes y en uno de esos le encaja el gancho en el ojo izquierdo..._

 _Mangle estaba sangrando del ojo... la mujer ya no sabia que hacer asi que la botó afuera para no escuchar su llanto_

 _Ella no paraba de llorar, le dolía mucho... los hombres de los camiones de basura se la llevaron a un hospital y ahi se encargaron de llevarla al orfanato Woodstrom, ahi el dueño la recibio, pero ella era una niña muy agresiva por haber vivido como gato, le gustaba morder y arañar a los demas niños, el dueño la sometía a castigos con latigazos en la espalda para que se comportara._

 _Todos: que horrible_

 _Mangle: los 16 años mas horribles de mi vida, pero luego llegué al orfanato Cawthon y conocí a Foxy y por primera vez sentí felicidad_

 _Foxy: jeje, mi pasado no es nada comparado con el tuyo_

 _AMLCSJ: bien entonces vamos al utlimo pasado, el de Foxy..._

 **/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

 _El pasado de Foxy no era de lo mas agradable que digamos, pero tal vez mejor que el de Mangle en ciertos aspectos..._

 _En una casa humilde vivian una mujer y su esposo, y ahora un nuevo bebé_

 _La mujer de cabello rojo y unos ojos ambar brillantes, similares a los de Mangle cargaba a su pequeño... el hombre parado cerca de la puerta, se veía muy agresivo y enfadado, con cabello castaño oscuro y ojos ambar, con el tipo de mirada que tiene Foxy, alto y con mala cara..._

 _Hombre: no lo quiero! no es mi hijo! esa cosa no es mi hijo_

 _Mujer: vamos! que haya nacido con unos defectos no significa que no sea nuestro hijo... miralo, esta bonito, tiene tu mirada_

 _Hombre: deja de molestar, me largo al trabajo, cuando vuelva no quiero verlo aqui -se va-_

 _Mujer: -llorando- no importa lo que diga, eres mi hijo... eres un lindo niño, con orejitas de zorro... un astuto y valiente zorrito... mmm... te llamare Foxy_

 _El bebé parece feliz con su nombre_

 _El hombre al regresar al ver que el bebé seguía en la casa se enfadó con la mujer y la comenzó a golpear, no era la primera vez que lo hacia. A pesar de todo al final aceptó que ella y el pequeño Foxy se quedaran en la casa, el hombre era el unico que trabajaba, su trabajo era ser guardia de seguridad, era costumbre que cada fin de semana llevaba a sus amigos a tomar a la casa, se emborrachaban y entre todos maltrataban a la pobre mujer, pero ahora a ella no le importaba, su felicidad era ver a su hijo a salvo, y al terminar de ser maltratada por esos hombres iba a arrullar a Foxy..._

 _Y a lo lejos..._

 _Foxy: -llorando- mi mamá si me quería!_

 _Mangle: quien no querria a un bebé como tu_

 _Foxy: malditos hombres... malditos guardias de seguridad... como los odio! quisiera ir a..._

 _Chica: no puedes meterte y lo sabes_

 _Asi pasaron mas de 3 años... el hombre llegó borracho a la casa y la mujer acostumbrada a esto lo recibió como normalmente lo hacia, tratando de hacerle caso a todo lo que decia para no molestarlo, pero accidentalmente ella tiró la taza de café que iba a darle y el se enfurecio por esto, asi comenzó a golpearla, le dió un golpe tan fuerte que que la dejó inconsciente..._

 _Foxy: mamá! -intentó ir a ayudar pero Freddy y Spring lo detuvieron-_

 _Freddy: no puedes ir_

 _Charly: sus pasados son horribles, pero no debes alterarlos, ya te lo habiamos dicho_

 _Foxy: -llorando- la va a matar!_

 _Mangle: -tambien llorando- maldito estúpido! como se atreve! mi pobre suegra!..._

 _El hombre agarró una navaja y se la encajó en el abdomen, ya no habia marcha atras, ella iba a morir... Ahora se dirigia con el pequeño Foxy..._

 _Mangle: a el no le hara daño! -corre y lo muerde, luego lo deja inconsciente-_

 _Chica: ay Mangle! no tenias que hacer eso!_

 _AMLCSJ: de hecho si, debia hacerlo, no habia quien lo salvara_

 _Mangle: -abraza al pequeño- todo estara bien Foxy_

 _Foxy: mamá! -se acerca a ella pero...-_

 _Mujer: -herida- quien eres...?_

 _Todos: aun esta viva!_

 _Puppet: ya los vió! ahora que vamos a hacer!_

 _Krystal: ella morira, ya no se puede hacer nada, asi que no importa mucho si nos mira_

 _Foxy: sssoy tu hijo... vengo del futuro_

 _Puppet: no seas idiota! crees que ella entendera eso!_

 _Mujer: pues seras un chico muy guapo, y quien es ella? la que salvo a mi pequeño_

 _Mangle: emm hola... soy Mangle emm soy la novia de Foxy_

 _Mujer: -sonrie- veo que eres feliz hijo, conseguiste a una linda chica para ti, te felicito, ven aqui Mangle_

 _Mangle: -nerviosa- que pasa?_

 _Mujer: cuida a mi hijo, eres una chica especial como el... -la mujer cierra los ojos-_

 _Puppet: ya murio_

 _Foxy: noooooooooooooo!_

 _Charly: tenemos que irnos, dejen al pequeño Foxy_

 _Mangle: antes de irme le dejare este barquito de madera_

 _Foxy: y yo esto... -le da un poster que dice "Let`s explore this world toghether"-_

 _Mangle: es como el poster que tenemos en el cuarto de los barcos_

 _Foxy: lo puse ahi esperando a que alguien quisiera explorar el mundo conmigo, y luego llegaste tu_

 _Todos: aaaaah que tierno_

 _Spring: ya basta de sus cursilerias y vamonos_

 _Meses despues, el padre de Foxy a pesar de que aceptó cuidarlo con tal de que no descubrieran el asesinato de la mujer, pero lo maltrataba, y meses despues con un machete le cortó la mano derecha, pero no contaba con que alguien pasaría esa vez frente a su casa y escucharia el llanto de dolor de Foxy..._

 _Afuera..._

 _Scott: -leyendo unos papeles- lo mejor sera que venda el edificio y me compre una casa sencilla... si eso hare! y luego buscare un trabajo decente y... -escucha los lamentos de Foxy- que pasa ahi... -se asoma un poco- que! pero este hombre le cortó la mano a un niño! -llama a la policia-_

 _Rato despues..._

 _Policia: hemos encerrado a ese delincuenete en la carcel, pero ahora el niño se quedará huerfano_

 _Scott: -viendo a Foxy- no puedo dejarlo, pobrecito..._

 _Policia: hay varios orfanatos en la ciudad, puede dejarlo en uno_

 _Scott: orfanato... los niños huerfanos merecen un lugar decente para vivir... emm si! claro! yo lo hare!_

 _Scott decidió fundar el orfanato Cawthon con el edificio que iba a vender y llevó a Foxy con el, sería el primer niño en su orfanato, siempre le dió curiosidad saber porque el tenía orejas de zorro, y asi se puso a investigar si habia registros de otros niños así, conforme pasaba el tiempo su orfanato se iba llenando de niños huerfanos comunes, pero el seguia investigando hasta que localizó a otros niños así. Y asi fue como Scott fue reuniendo a los chicos, que luego despues dió con el hecho de que eran las reencarnaciones de los animatronicos del 87._

 _Todos: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!_

 _Puppet: asi paso todo, vaya_

 _AMLC21: UFF PUES ESO FUE TODO EN CUANTO A LOS PASADOS... LO SIGUIENTE Y ULTIMO SERA EL DICHOSO DUELO... AUN NO ENTIENDO COMO UN SHOW DE ENTREVISTAS PUDO CONVERTIRSE EN ESTO..._

 _AMLCSJ: hora de volver..._

Y de regreso al set...

MTT: HORA DE IRNOS! AY JEFA... NOS VEMOS EN TU DUELO

JULIAN: PREPARA TUS OBJETOS, QUE SOLO SERAS CAPAZ DE UTILIZAR ESO Y TUS CAPACIDADES COMUNES PARA SALIR DE LAS PRUEBAS

AMLC21: DE ACUERDO...

 **CONTINUARA**...


	40. El duelo y Final

**El duelo y Final de Entrevistas... Un golpe a la realidad**

"La semana acabó... es hora de que te enfrentes a la REALIDAD"

.

.

Todos se reunieron en el set de entrevistas unos para animar a su escritora y otros para verla morir...

AMLC21: VERME MORIR! QUIEN ESTA NARRANDO ESTO!

JULIAN: TE GUSTA MI NARRADOR OMNISCIENTE, VEO QUE TU NUNCA USAS ESTA HERRAMIENTA DE LA ESCRITURA

AMLC21: NO LA NECESITO, YO SIEMPRE SOY LA NARRADORA OMNISCIENTE DE MIS HISTORIAS, CLARO EXCEPTO EN ESTA PORQUE DEBO PARTICIPAR

JULIAN: BUENO, VEO QUE SI LLEGARON ALGUNOS DE TUS SEGUIDORES Y TE DIERON COSAS NO ES VERDAD

AMLC21: SI CLARO, ANTES QUE NADA, LAMENTO QUE ESTO TUVIERA QUE TERMINAR ASI, EN UN DUELO, PERO LOS RECOMPENSARE EN LAS CITAS QUERIDOS LECTORES...

JULIAN: ESO SI LOGRAS PASAR LAS PRUEBAS Y SOBREVIVIR A LOS DUELOS

Puppet: disculpen que me meta en esto, pero no se vale matar a los contrincantes

JULIAN: HAY MUCHAS FORMAS DE DESAPARECER A ALGUIEN SIN NECESIDAD DE MATARLO -SONRIE CON MALICIA-

MTT: YO QUERIDOS! TENIA QUE VENIR... ANIMO JEFA!

BULGY: Y YO NO PODIA FALTAR

Por arte de magia de escritor que hizo Julian, ambos aparecieron con ropas similares, pantalon deportivo negro y una camisa tipo polo blanca la de Julian tenía un mensaje que decía "I'M THE MASTER" y la de AMLC21 decia "Sal de tus Fantasias"

AMLC21: Y ESTO PORQUE?

JULIAN: EL TIEMPO ES ORO EN LA ESCRITURA Y EN LA VIDA... TIENES 5 MINUTOS PARA RECIBIR TUS OBJETOS...

AMLC21: NO TE PONGAS DE POÉTICO!

Pursuit: -baja de su lugar de espectador- te he traido varias cajas de vehículos de jetpack joyryde, la super choper, pajaro de los beneficios, pequeño apisionador, teletransportador loco, moto de agua. Y si recolectas las 3 fichas de S.A.M este se transportara automaticamente hacia ti buena suerte jefa espero sea de utilidad

AMLC21: GRACIAS PURSUIT! TU NUNCA ME FALLAS

Milena: yo traje una maleta con herramientas, tiene todas las herramientas que puedas desear...

AMLC21: MUCHAS GRACIAS MILENA, JEJE TE ESPERO EN LAS CITAS, Y ESPERO NO PIDAS TANTAS ESTA VEZ XD

Joseph: yo te traje una mochila vacia!

Todos: queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

AMLC21: MMM ES MUY UTIL PARA LLEVAR MIS OBJETOS, GRACIAS

MTT: TIENE LA TECNOLOGIA DE LAS MOCHILAS DE POKEMON, PUEDE GUARDAR CUALQUIER COSA AHI DENTRO

AMLC21: ALGUIEN ANONIMO ME MANDO UNA BOTELLA VACÍA, GRACIAS... Y SI, PUEDE SER DE LO MAS ULTIL, SI LO SABRE YO

Tomas: yo te traje algo, o mas bien a alguien -Se Apagan las luces- "IF YOU SOME SMELL" "What The Rock" "Is Cookin"

The Rock: Escuche que una señorita necesitaba ayuda

JULIAN: NOOOOO! ESTA PROHIBIDO LLEVAR AYUDANTES

Tomas: lo siento

AMLC21: JEJE LA INTENCION ES LO QUE VALE

Carlos: entonces no puede llevar a sus pokemon?

JULIAN: NO

AMLC21: CUIDEN DE ZORUA Y PIKACHU CHICOS

Lucius: hola Te doy... ¡una navaja multiusos!; no se sabe nunca que va a pasar con seres tan creativos e imaginativos como ustedes en un duelo de ideas... Adiós. Fue un honor conocerte

AMLC21: EMM GRACIAS Y... BUENO LO DICES COMO SI FUERA A MORIR... JEJE...

BULGY: YO TE TRAJE UNA MOCHILA COHETE

AMLC21: GRACIAS BULGY

Freddy: emm pues también vale que nosotros te demos cosas no?

JULIAN: SI ESTA BIEN

Freddy: Golden y yo te compramos un micrófono

Golden: tiene la capacidad de mejorar la voz

AMLC21: GRACIAS CHICOS

Chica: Bonnie y yo te hicimos una ensalada cesar con zanahorias muy rica para que comas si necesitas energias -le entrega un recipiente con tapa lleno de ensalada-

Bonnie: yo sugerí la zanahorias!

AMLC21: PERFECTO! GRACIAS

Toy Chica: toy Freddy y yo te trajimos un cupckake vitaminado...

Toy Freddy: tiene medicina contra los mareos, a veces la tomo en algunas acrobacias de moto que hago

AMLC21: GRACIAS JEJE MUY UTIL Y SE VE RICO... (FUERA IMPULSO DE COMER EL CUPCAKE...)

Foxy: Mangle y yo pensamos en muchas cosas que traerte

Mangle: pero como no pudimos traerte nada de lo que pensamos, te trajimos una pequeña lampara con forma de Foxy

Foxy: 100% real no fake

AMLC21: PERFECTO CHICOS, NO ESPERABA RALEMENTE NADA DE USTEDES, MUCHAS GRACIAS

Bonbon: Spring y yo te trajimos un USB para que guardes todo lo que escribas y lo uses en tu duelo

AMLC21: MUY BIEN, BIEN PENSADO SPRING Y GRACIAS BONBON

Puppet: yo y Bboy te trajimos esto... -le entrega un cuaderno y una pluma-

Freddy: en serio Puppet! habiendo tanto que tu puedes darle y mas util, le das eso!

Puppet: yo se lo que hago!

Bboy: a mi no me culpen, Puppet me dijo

AMLC21: -VIENDO EL CUADERNO- EMM GRACIAS... SUPONGO...

Puppet: malagradecida

JULIAN: ES TODO... BIEN, RECUERDA QUE SOLO PUEDES UTILIZAR ESOS OBJETOS Y TUS HABILIDADES NATURALES DE CUALQUIER SER HUMANO, NADA DE HACER APARECER COSAS DE LA NADA, DE ACUERDO?

AMLC21: DE ACUERDO...

MTT: BIEN LAS REGLAS SON LAS SIGUIENTES... CADA ESCRITOR EN SU TURNO DEBERA CREAR UN ESCENARIO Y UNA MISIÓN ESPECIFICA PARA EL CONTRARIO, EL CUAL PARA SUPERAR LA PRUEBA DEBE SALIR DE LA ESCENA SUPERANDO LA MISIÓN OTORGADA, NOTA IMPORTANTE, NO SE LES DIRÁ QUE MISIÓN TIENE, CADA UNO DEBE DESCUBRIRLO.

BULGY: LOS ESCRITORES DENTRO DE LA ESCENA SOLO PUEDEN UTILIZAR LOS OBJETOS QUE LLEVAN Y SUS HABILIDADES NATURALES HUMANAS. SI NO LOGRAN SALIR DE LA ESCENA EN CIERTO TIEMPO CORRE EL RIESGO DE QUEDARSE EN ESA DIMENSIÓN POR SIEMPRE

Todos: queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Freddy: pero... entonces para ganar necesitan dejar a su contrincante atorado en otra dimensión?

MTT: NO PRECISAMENTE, SI EL ESCRITOR NO PUEDE SALIR DE LA DIMENSIÓN POR SU PROPIA CUENTA Y UTILIZANDO LOS OBJETOS ENTONCES TENDRA QUE ESCAPAR USANDO SU PODER DE ESCRITOR, PERO ESO SERA DESCALIFICACION AUTOMÁTICA

MTT: ESTÁN LISTOS!

AMLC21 Y JULIAN: SI!

BULGY: Y QUIEN EMPIEZA?

JULIAN: USEMOS UN DADO -APARECE UN DADO GIGANTE- LANCEMOS EL DADO, QUIEN SAQUE EL NUMERO MAS ALTO EMPIEZA SUS TURNO

AMLC21: YO VOY... -LANZA EL DADO- 6! SUPERA ESO!

JULIAN: PARECE TRAMPA... PERO NO IMPORTA, TENGO MUY POCAS POSIBILIDADES DE EMPATAR ASI QUE ESTA BIEN EMPIEZA

AMLC21: QUE EMPIECE EL RETO!...

Todos pueden ver los escenarios y a los escritores dentro de las dimensiones creadas...

El escenario en el que ha aparecido Julian es un templo japones, parecia tranquilo

Golden: porque no pudiste hacernos una casa asi a nosotros

Chica: es un templo

Adentro de la escena estaba Julian caminando hacia dentro del templo

JULIAN: ES TAN OBVIO QUE LA MISION ES ALGO RELACIONADO CON EL TEMPLO DE AHI, DEBO ENTRAR...

Julian entró al templo, el cual estaba vacio, el desconfiaba y esperaba que algo apareciera dentro, pero relamente no habia nada...

JULIAN: DE QUE SE TRATA! -SEGUIA CAMINANDO POR EL TEMPLO- AQUI HAY ALGO, DEBE HABER ALGO... PASO BASTANTE TIEMPO BUSCANDO DENTRO DEL TIEMPO, PERO NO ENCONTRO NADA- DEMONIOS! ME ENGAÑASTE, REALMENE NO PUEDO CREERLO, SALE MOLESTO DEL TEMPLO Y SE PONE A BUSCAR AFUERA-

Y AFUERA DE LA ESCENA

AMLC21: JAJAJAJA! PENSO QUE LA MISION ESTABA DENTRO DEL TEMPLO, QUE FACIL CAE! TENIA QUE SER LICENCIADO

Despues de un rato Julian encontró unos ninjas y logró derrotarlos utilizando una espada que llevaba entre sus objetos, asi logró salir de la escena

AMLC21: BIEN, LOGRASTE PASAR LA PRIMER MISION, TE LO PUSE MUY FACIL

JULIAN: DE ACUERDO MI TURNO -CREA EL SIGUIENTE ESCENARIO-

El escenario era un volcan

AMLC21: ERA DE ESPERARSE ALGO ASI DE TI, ALGO MORTAL... BIEN ESTO ES MUY FACIL -SACA UN JETPACK-

JULIAN: NO ES CUALQUIER VOLCAN, ESTE ESTA CERRADO Y NO PODRAS SALIR CON UN JETPACK

Todos: whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat!

AMLC21: UN VOLCAN CERRADO... DE NADA SIRVE SUBIR... ENTONCES LA MISIÓN NO ES SUBIR SINO BAJAR...

Ella bajó hasta donde pudo, y encontró lava

AMLC21: MMM... AL SUBIR NO PUEDO SALIR... YA SE, VOY A HACER UN AGUJERO EN LA PARED!

Rondaba el lugar con el pajaro de los beneficios, intentó utlizar el teletransportador loco, pero de nada servia si solo la teletransportaba a los mismos lugares que miraba...

Luego vio una ficha con la letra S y recordó lo que dijo Pursuit...

AMLC21: ESO ES... -JUNTO LAS 3 FICHAS CON AYUDA DE LOS OTROS TRANSPORTES Y UNA ENORME MAQUINA SE HIZO PRESENTE, CON ELLA PERFORO UNA DE LAS PAREDES DEL VOLCAN Y POR FIN SALIO DE AHI- JEJE LO LOGRE!

El escenario se desvanece...

JULIAN: FACIL NO?

AMLC21: PUES SI, FUE FACIL, MI TURNO!

Ahora aparece un escenario distinto...

Asi fueron apareciendose mutuamente en distinos escenarios, iban por lo pronto en un empate... Algunos donde AMLC21 tuvo que utilizar el microfono, pues la mision era cantar y obvio debia modificar su voz, otro donde estaba encerrada en un cuarto con muchas puertas cerradas, las cuales abrió con ayuda de las herramientas y la navaja multiusos que Lucius habia proporcionado, a medio combate le dio hambre y consumio la ensalada, y en cierto momento necesito de una medicina anti mareos que el cupcake le dio Toy Chica

AMLC21: RAYOS, QUE HAGO, ESTE DUELO SE VOLVERA ETERNO DE ESA FORMA... MMM YA SE!

El escenario ahora era un salon de escuela... pero no cualquier escuela...

AMLC21: JEJEJE CONOCE AL PROFESOR ESTRADA! EL MAS RUDO PROFESOR DE CALCULO DE TODO EL IIT, TE PONE INTEGRALES QUE NI LOS SOFTWARES QUE RESUELVEN INTEGRALES PUEDEN HACER

JULIAN: -EN EL SALON- DEMONIOS! TENIA QUE SER...

Prof. Estrada: -escribiendo rápidamente en la pizarra- resuelvan esta integral, es para revisar aqui, tienen 2 minutos

JULIAN: QUEEEEEE!

Luego de que no pudo avanzar mucho el profesor regreso exactamente a los 2 minutos...

Prof: bien esto se resuelve de esta forma... cambiense el cuaderno y revisen a sus compañeros, primero se empieza seleccionando la funcion trigonometrica que mas nos conviene, en este caso usamos el seno... porque ya saben que a nosotros nos gusta mas el seno -cara pervertida- porque es mas facil y mas rico...

Golden: pues no le entiendo nada, pero creo que es de los mios

Julian fracasó, a lo mucho pudo llegar a resolver media integral, no podía salir de ahí...

JULIAN: ESTO NO SE VALE... AAAAAAAAH -JULIAN SE DESESPERO Y UTILIZO SUS PODERES DE ESCRITOR- " ME VALE YA ESTO! SALDRE DE AQUI COMO SEA!" REGRESA AL SET!

Julian apareció en el set, había perdido una batalla

AMLC21: SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

JULIAN: BRAVO, ENCONTRASTE UNA DEBILIDAD, Y NO TENIA NADA QUE ME AYUDARA, ESTA BIEN, PERO NO CANTES VICTORIA, SOLO SI GANAS TU SIGUIENTE MISIÓN PODRÁS DECLARARTE GANADORA DEL DUELO, JEJE Y NO ME VOY A CONTENER ESTA VEZ...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

AMLC21: -SE LEVANTA- QUE... QUE HAGO AQUI... ESTOY EN...

Al lado izquierdo de ella se encontraba Ximena durmiendo en una cama grande dentro de un cuarto pequeño y frio, al otro lado estaba un mueble donde estaba su celular sonando por la alarma, eran las 6 de la mañana...

AMLC21: QUE! PORQUE ESTOY AQUI... YO...

No era un lugar desconocido para ella, era... su casa... su casa real, su REALIDAD... Ella se levanta y por monotonía se dirige al microondas a prepararse un café que nunca resulta con buen sabor, pero lo necesita para evitar dolores de cabeza

AMLC21: ESTO ESTA MAL... PERO... PORQUE TAN DE REPENTE... -TOMA UN PAQUETE DE GALLETAS-

Ximena y Luis (su otro hermano) también tienen que levantarse para ir a la secundaria

Mamá: Rápido Luis! ya es tarde!

Luis: ya voy...

AMLC21: (Y MI RIQUEZA... Y MI VIDA EMOCIONANTE... QUE HAY DE ELLA)

Pasó mas de una hora, despues de haber tomado un baño y vestirse para ir a la escuela se puso a preparar su mochila para irse...

AMLC21: ME TOCA CLASE DE MATEMATICAS DISCRETAS, CALCULO 3 Y CONTABILIDAD Y COSTOS... PERO SIENTO QUE NO DEBERIA ESTAR AQUI, NO AHORA -MIRA LA CARTULINA PEGADA EN LA PARED DEL CUARTO, SUS 12 CREACIONES DIBUJADAS POR XIMENA, LOS 12 CHICOS DEL ORFANATO. BUSCABA SU ROPA DEPORTIVA QUE HABIA OBTENIDO EN EL DUELO, PERO NO ESTABA, AL PARECER TODO HABIA SIDO UN SIMPLE SUEÑO- AL MENOS SU CAMISETA DE FOXY DE FNAF NO ERA UN SUEÑO Y ESO UTILIZO PARA VESTIR HOY JUNTO CON UN PANTALON CON ROTURAS HECHAS A PROPOSITO. AHORA SI SE DIRIGIA A LA ESCUELA. ENCIENDE EL POKEMON GO ANTES DE SALIR DE CASA PARA IR CAPTURANDO POKEMON, PIKACHU ESTA DE COMPAÑERO-

Mamá: vete con cuidado y mándame mensaje cuando llegues

AMLC21: SI -SE VA- (JEJEJE NO PUEDO CREERLO... YO SE QUE NO HE SALIDO DE ESE DUELO, PERO... CUAL ES MI MISION EN ESTE LUGAR... BUENO, ES MI MUNDO REAL, PERO YO NO QUIERO ESTAR AQUI, QUIERO ESTAR EN MI MUNDO FICTICIO )

Despues de esperar el camion, el cual siempre viene lleno y hay que ir parados y un viaje de casi una hora para llegar a la escuela por fin llega a la clase. Durante la clase no dejaba de pensar en que podia ser la mision que habia que cumplir y una cosa llamo su atencion...

AMLC21: (JEJE SI GOLDEN ESTUVIERA AQUI... YA LE HUBIERA PELLIZCADO LAS NALGAS AL PROFE DE MATE) JEJEJE...

Luego de la clase tocaba ir a calculo 3 con el profe gordito que hacia muy amena la clase con sus platicas de profe viejito, ah pero eso si, cuando explica algo lo explica tan perfecto que hasta el mas burro es capaz de entender. Pero aun era temprano y los de la case anterior aun no salian...

AMLC21: TOMARE UN LICUADO DE PLÁTANO CON CHOCOLATE! -VA A COMPRARSE EL LICUADO Y REGRESA AL PASILLO PARA ESPERAR A QUE SALGAN LOS DE LA CLASE ANTERIOR, SE SIENTA EN EL PISO Y SE PONE A VER SU CELULAR-

Ella acostumbraba a ser solitaria, odiaba hablar con los demás, nunca los entendía y los demás nunca entenderían los líos mentales de ella.

AMLC21: TAL VEZ PUEDA VER MI MUNDO FICTICIO EN INTERNET! -TRATA DE CONECTARSE PERO LA SEÑAL DE LA UACJ FALLA- RAYOS! SIEMPRE PASA LO MISMO CON ESTO...

Por fin llego la hora de entrar, para variar le pidieron tanta tarea como si se fuera a ir de vacaciones, ahora tocaba ir a la ultima clase que era Contabilidad, cada clase duraba 2 horas y ella empezó su horario a las 9 de la mañana. La clase de contabilidad era la mas relajada de todas, primero porque eran temas demasiado faciles para ella y segundo porque el profesor se la pasaba hablando y dando explicaciones de cada cuenta y la mayor parte de la clase de la pasaba atrapando pokemons en las pokeparadas cercanas al edificio

Por fin llego la hora de salir, pero no para ir a casa, claro que no, tenia que irse caminando hasta el centro comercial mas cercano, comer algo y luego irse a trabajar... Veas por donde la veas, la adulta mas inmadura y extraña que puedas encontrar en tu camino... aunque no podia sacar de su mente ese mundo ficticio y esa frase... "Sal de tus fantasias"

AMLC21: CUAL ES MI MISIÓN?... CUAL ES MI MISIÓN?...

Luego de llegar a su trabajo, pues, obvio, se puso a trabajar, era un trabajo facil, solo estar frente a una computadora capturando datos de facturas y diversos documentos, y separarlos adecuadamente. Facil, comodo, pero en realidad aburrido, y luego de unas horas era cansado estar sentado...

Unos momentos mas tarde una compañera se le acercó...

Adriana: me puedes ayudar con unas ecuaciones?

AMLC21: AH... SI CLARO... (ESO ES! ESO PUEDE SER MI MISION! )

Por la tarde le estuvo "tratando" de enseñarla a resolver las ecuaciones, la señora de unos 32 años no podia retener mucha informacion, realemente las matematicas no eran lo suyo.

AMLC21: (ME PREGUNTO PORQUE DEJO DE ESTUDIAR Y SE PUSO A ESTUDIAR AHORA... PERO EN FIN, QUIEN SOY PARA JUZGAR... ) EMM BUENO... SI LO HACE POR PASOS TODO SERA MAS FACIL, OK...

Adriana: porque aqui quedo 7?

AMLC21: SOLO ES LA SUMA DE ESTO QUE HICIMOS EN EL PASO ANTERIOR... (RAYOS AHORA SE COMO SE SIENTE SPRING AL TRATAR DE ENSEÑARLE MATEMATICAS A BONBON... MI MUNDO... QUIERO VOLVER...)

Cuando por fin logró hacerla entender un poco, se quedó en el play zone (zona de juegos con internet en el trabajo)

AMLC21: POR FIN PODRE ENTRAR EN FANFICTION Y VER...

Luego empezó a sonar la alarma contra incendios de la empresa

AMLC21: LO QUE ME FALTABA... ESPERA, ESA PUEDE SER MI MISION! DEBO SALVAR A TODOS...

AMLC21 es la brigadista encargada de su area para sacarlos a todos y guiarlos a las salidas de emergencia y llevarlos a un punto seguro en caso de algun incendio o suceso desastroso

AMLC21:(SEGURO ESTO SERIA COMO SI FOXY Y MANGLE HUBIERAN PROVOCADO UN INCENDIO AQUI...) VAMONOS! DEJEN TODO LO QUE ESTAN HACIENDO Y VAYAN A LA SALIDA DE ALLÁ POR FAVOR... -LOS HACE IR A UNA DE LAS SALIDAS DE EMERGENCIA- (RAYOS ODIO TENER QUE HABLAR CON TODOS A LA VEZ, PERO PORQUE ACEPTE SER BRIGADISTA)

Ya afuera en el punto de reunion los guardias avisaron que ya podiamos entrar de nuevo, no era mas que un simulacro

AMLC21: (SIMULACRO! DEMONIOS! YO YO PENSANDO QUE HABIA SALVADO A ESTA GENTE)

Tampoco era la misión que tanto buscaba, el tiempo se acababa, el dia estaba por terminar, ella acabó con el trabajo que tenia y se dirigia al play zone de nuevo a buscar su ansiado Fanfiction, pero esta vez las computadoras estaban todas ocupadas.

AMLC21: (CLARO, DESPUES DE QUE YO LAS REPARO TODAS ME DEJAN SIN NADA... NO PUEDE IRME PEOR...) -SE VA A UN LUGAR APARTADO Y SE SIENTA A ADELANTAR SU TAREA- (SOLO QUISIERA SALIR DE AQUI... TAL VEZ SI ME RINDO... NO... NO PUEDO, ADEMAS NO TENGO MIS OBJETOS, TODO FUE UN SUEÑO...)

En eso en su mochila encuentra algo extraño

AMLC21: el cuaderno! el cuaderno que me dio Puppet! y la pluma, jeje incluso la lampara de Foxy... pero, y esto de que me serviría al final de todo... para que?

Tomó el cuaderno y la pluma

AMLC21: MMM TAL VEZ NO PUEDA VOLVER, PERO, SIEMPRE PUEDO ESCRIBIR UNA HISTORIA, PARA ESCRIBIR NO ES NECESARIO ESTAR ENFRENTE DE UNA COMPUTADORA... -SE PONE A ESCRIBIR UNA HISTORA SOBRE SUS PERSONAJES DEL ORFANATO... HASTA QUE CAE EN LA CUENTA DE ALGO- MMM SE SUPONE QUE ELLOS SE HABIAN QUEDADO EN EL ORFANATO... EN EL SET... AHI ESTA MTT, BULGY, LOS CHICOS QUE LEEN LA HISTORIA COMO PURSUIT, FRANCO, LUCIUS... TODOS ELLOS. LOS PERSONAJES DEL ORFANATO PODRÁN SER FICTICIOS, PERO LOS QUE NOS METEMOS EN LA HISTORIA SOMOS REALES, HUMANOS REALES QUE POR MEDIO DE SU IMAGINACION, PUEDEN HACER TODO LO QUE QUIERAN E INCLUSO SUMERGIRSE EN UNA HISTORIA, SEA DONDE SEA QUE ESTA ESCRITA, MIENTRAS TU MENTE ESTE AHI, TU ESTAS AHI... PERO ESO... ESE ES EL VERDADERO PODER DE EL ESCRITOR...

El escenario vuelve a cambiar, el set vuelve a aparecer, todos los presentes estan con caras sorprendidas y no saben que decir ni hacer...

JULIAN: VAYA...

Freddy: ha regresado, pero... como lo hizo!

Mangle: nosotros nunca entendimos la misión

Puppet: mmm si no me equivoco, lo logro, cierto?

AMLC21: SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! VOLVI! JEJE LO LOGRE! PERO... COMO REGRESE, PERDÍ O GANE?

Freddy: no lo comprendo

Golden: yo tampoco, ah por cierto, me encantó el profesor! quiero tirármelo!

MTT: NO ME QUEDA CLARO, CUAL ERA LA MISION? LOGRO PASARLA O APARECIÓ POR ARTE DE MAGIA DE ESCRITOR?

JULIAN: JEJEJE... ODIO DECIRLO... PERO LOGRASTE LA MISIÓN

Todos: queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

JULIAN: LA MISIÓN ERA PRÁCTICAMENTE IMPOSIBLE, PORQUE ERA ALGO QUE ROMPIA LAS REGLAS, PERO ADEMAS ERA ALGO QUE ESTABA PERMITIDO, LA RAZÓN POR LA CUAL LO LOGRO ERA POR LA DIMENSIÓN DE REALIDAD EN LA QUE ESTABA...

Spring: mmm explicate licenciado...

JULIAN: VERÁN... LA MISIÓN NO ERA MAS QUE SALIR DE LA RUTINA Y VOLVER AL SET, ASÍ DE SIMPLE, PERO AL NO HABER "MISIÓN REAL" DENTRO DE ESA DIMENSIÓN, ESTO ERA IMPOSIBLE, LA ÚNICA FORMA DE SALIR DE AHÍ ERA CON EL PODER DE ESCRITOR, EL CUAL ESTABA PROHIBIDO Y ADEMAS DE ESTAR PROHIBIDO EN EL MUNDO REAL ES IMPOSIBLE MANIPULAR TODO A TU ANTOJO SOLO ESCRIBIENDO, ASI QUE ERA IMPOSIBLE SALIR DE AHI. PERO ELLA UTILIZO EL RECURSO O TALENTO NATURAL QUE TENIA, LA IMAGINACIÓN Y ESO ES EL VERDADERO PODER DE ESCRITOR, EL ESCRITOR CAPAZ DE HACER QUE CADA SER HUMANO DEL MUNDO REAL PUEDA SUMERGIRSE EN LA HISTORIA TANTO COMO EL E INCLUSO CONVIVIR CON LOS SERES FICTICIOS. ERA EL OBJETIVO OCULTO Y LO LOGRASTE, FELICIDADES

AMLC21: QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! TENIAS QUE SER!

JULIAN: OFICIALMENTE ERES LA GANADORA DEL DUELO

Todos: yeeeeeeeeeeeeei!

Bonnie: sabíamos que ganarías!

Mangle: mentiras! tu ya estabas rezando porque decías que si ella no volvía nosotros desapareceríamos

Puppet: y aun sigues pensando que mi objeto era inútil jefa?

AMLC21: AH CLARO QUE NO! SIEMPRE SUPE QUE ERA MUY ÚTIL! JAJAJA

Chica: que bueno que volviste

Golden: hay que celebrarlo!

Todos: siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

JULIAN: BUENO, MI TRABAJO AQUI HA TERMINADO, DEMOSTRASTE TENER MAS CAPACIDAD PARA ENTENDER LO QUE ES LA RESPONSABILIDAD DE ESCRIBIR ALGO, NO SOLO ES ESCRIBIR UNA HISTORIA Y YA, DEBES PENSAR EN QUE SITUACIONES HARAN LA DIFERENCIA ENTRE UN SIMPLE MONTÓN DE LETRAS Y PALABRAS Y UNA VERDADERA HISTORIA, DONDE LOS LECTORES SIENTAN QUE ESTAN DENTRO DE ELLA, QUE LOGREN ENCARIÑARSE CON CADA PERSONAJE AUNQUE SEA TOTALMENTE FICTICIO, ESO ES LO QUE SEPARA A UN ESCRITOR A UN BUEN ESCRITOR. TAMPOCO QUIERE DECIR QUE TE CONSIDERO UNA PROFESIONAL, PERO AL MENOS PUEDO DECIRTE QUE YA NO ERES NOVATA... ME RETIRO, TAL VEZ NOS VEAMOS DE NUEVO... -DESAPARECE DEL SET-

Spring: ese licenciado... siempre con sus frases tan profundas...

AMLC21: BUENO... QUIERO PASTEL! VAMOS A CELEBRAR!

Todos: siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

MTT: ESTO FUE HERMOSO! UN GRAN DUELO... BUENO SUPONGO QUE AHORA A FESTEJAR!

AMLC21: ME SALVE! QUE BIEN!

Todos: vamos a celebrar el fin de las entrevistas!

 **FIN**

 **Y esto fue todo en este fic, este lunes subiré las reglas para el inicio de la segunda temporada de citas, espero y haya sido de su agrado, y hasta la próxima.**


End file.
